Harry Potter et l'Héritage de Gryffondor
by Metos
Summary: Harry s'apprête à partir en quête des horcruxes. Dumbledore mort, Voldemort a le champ libre pour répandre les ténèbres sur le monde magique. Quelle sera l'issue de cette guerre sans cesse plus meurtrière? Un tome 7 alternatif en attendant celui de J.K.R.
1. Chapter 1 La légende de Blackscale

**Disclaimer:** Tous ces personnages (Harry et cie) n'étant pas issus de mon imagination, je ne tire aucun profit avec cette histoire, Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de **J.K. Rowling** et de la Warner Bros. L'orthographe et les incohérences du récit sont aimablement corrigées par mes amies **Alixe**, **Alchemy** et **Crookshank**. Quelques personnages secondaires et moins secondaires sont le fruit de ma plume.

Bien évidemment, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.

**Chapitre I : La légende de Blackscale**

En cette nuit de la fin juillet, le fin croissant de lune nimbait le port de Guernesey d'une lueur fantomatique. Tout autour de l'île s'étalait l'onde à perte de vue, exceptée la côte française, visible par temps clair et un petit manoir perché sur un rocher à quelques encablures.

Ce manoir, plus personne n'y vivait depuis plus de 15 ans. La rumeur le disait hanté. Nul n'avait jamais voulu s'en rendre acquéreur. Et les rares visiteurs étaient repartis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, battant des records à la rame. Devenu un simple point du décor, un sujet d'histoires effrayantes autour du feu pour les veillées d'hiver, le manoir des Blackscale était peu à peu tombé dans l'oubli

Pourtant, depuis peu, de nombreux pêcheurs avaient pu constater que quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, comme ils aimaient à le répéter le soir à la taverne, avait à nouveau trouvé domicile dans le manoir hanté. On y avait entendu « les cris de douleur d'une âme tourmentée » avait raconté Jack Stevens, patron du chalutier Sweet Mermaid. Selon Michael Fisher, un autre patron de barque, les rochers pullulaient désormais de serpents au lieu des habituelles mouettes.

Tout cela avait enflammé l'imagination du jeune Antony Caldwell, jeune garçon de 17 ans, qui avait pris l'habitude de se cacher au fond de la taverne, derrière une barrique.

Envoyé à Guernesey chez sa vieille tante pour les vacances, il s'ennuyait à mourir sur ce gros caillou où il n'y avait rien à faire. Pour lutter contre la morosité, il s'était mis en quête d'aventures imaginaires ou réelles et en ce soir de juillet, il avait résolu d'aller explorer ce manoir qui effrayait tout le monde et que chacun essayait consciencieusement d'oublier autant que possible.

Lorsque le mince filet de lune fut suffisant pour naviguer sans fanal, il fit voile à bord d'un petit catamaran qu'il avait appris à manier lors de vacances en Bretagne l'année passée. Les yeux fixés sur sa destination, poussé par un vent favorable, le jeune homme franchit rapidement la faible distance séparant le rocher de l'île.

Arrivé à un embarcadère en piteux état, il amarra son esquif à un pilotis qui semblait plus résistant que les autres. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il quitta le catamaran et leva les yeux vers le manoir Blackscale.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette vision. Au milieu de sifflements angoissants - se pourrait-il qu'il y ait vraiment tant de serpents ? se dit-il - s'élevait la silhouette noire et peu engageante d'une bâtisse du début du siècle. Elle avait dû voir de meilleurs jours et semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière. Respirant un grand coup, Antony fit un premier pas vers son aventure, espérant pouvoir en ramener un trophée qu'il exhiberait devant les yeux de ses camarades à la rentrée.

Marchant résolument, mais en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds, le jeune homme approchait peu à peu du manoir. Il passa une grille de jardin rouillée et tordue autour desquelles s'enchevêtraient des ronces qui semblaient plus vieilles que la maison elle-même. A chaque pas il distinguait un nouveau détail du manoir : les persiennes défoncées, les vitres brisées, les crépis qui partaient par plaques… La lugubre demeure ressemblait à ces maisons de films d'horreur où se cache quelque vampire ou Dr Frankenstein. Pourtant tout semblait calme. Rien, sinon les sifflements toujours aussi inquiétants, ne venait troubler le silence de la nuit entrecoupé des murmures de la mer.

- Bah, les pêcheurs auront une fois de plus abusé du rhum qu'ils cachent dans leur trousse de premiers secours, se dit-il, un peu amer à l'idée que son aventure n'avait finalement rien de si extraordinaire. A quoi bon faire le mur la nuit, pensa-t-il, si je ne peux même pas me payer une petite frayeur…

Il était sur le point de tourner des talons lorsqu'un son inhumain vint déchirer les plaintes de la mer venue se briser sur le rocher.

Figé sur place par ce cri à glacer le sang, Anthony se ressaisit et se cacha derrière un rocher. Maintenant qu'il s'était suffisamment approché de la bâtisse, il pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer à travers les persiennes. Le cri s'était tu tout aussi soudainement, mais Anthony entendait à présent un rire de dément, comme celui de ces méchants de dessins animés, avec cette pointe de folie démoniaque qui vous fait comprendre qu'il ne s'agit plus des aventures de quelque personnage animé, mais la réalité.

Partagé entre le désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes quitte à marcher sur un serpent et sa curiosité naturelle, Anthony hésitait à aller y voir de plus près. Sur quoi allait-il tomber ? N'y tenant plus et ne pouvant admettre d'être arrivé aussi loin sans trouver un début d'explication, l'adolescent résolut de regarder à travers les persiennes. Le rire s'était tu pour faire place à une voix glaciale, sifflante et semblant dénuée de tout sentiment humain. Réprimant un frisson, Anthony fit quelques pas de plus vers l'une des persiennes qui était un peu dégondée et laissait un espace de vision appréciable.

Risquant un œil, le garçon vit d'abord une grande pièce avec une cheminée, une sorte de salon à l'ancienne, où la lumière de la lune avait du mal à trouver son chemin. Mais à la lueur des flammes, petit à petit il put distinguer plusieurs personnages cagoulés, habillés de noir.

Ils étaient une douzaine tout au plus, groupés en cercle autour d'un personnage plus petit, plus jeune probablement, qui se tordait de douleur devant un vieux fauteuil où siégeait une créature sans nom. Le teint blafard, habillé d'une sorte de robe noire dont la capuche cachait le haut de son visage, il rappelait à Anthony le personnage de l'empereur dans le _Retour du Jedi_ qu'il avait récemment vu à la télévision. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus inquiétant chez lui. Un serpent était enroulé au pied de son fauteuil et dressait la tête pour se faire caresser ; et derrière lui, flambait un feu aux couleurs inhabituelles, les flammes de l'âtre étaient vertes. Anthony ne comprenait plus rien

- Soit je fais un cauchemar, soit je suis tombé sur une de ces sectes de satanistes. C'est ça : c'est un de ces sabbats comme en fait John Perkins certains soirs dans la cave de ses parents, essayait-il de se rassurer tout en admettant lui-même que c'était assez peu convaincant. Ce genre de messes noires n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et il le savait bien ; alors comment expliquer le serpent apprivoisé et les flammes vertes ? Comme il en était là de ses réflexions, la voix glaciale se fit à nouveau entendre.

- Voyons Drago, as-tu retenu la leçon ? Le sortilège Doloris peut parfois s'avérer être la meilleur pédagogie au monde. Désormais... exécuteras-tu les ordres de Lord Voldemort, sans plus hésiter ?

La voix semblait provenir de la créature humanoïde assise dans le fauteuil. Un instant, il aurait pu jurer que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant et que son nez n'était formé que de deux fentes verticales, comme les serpents, mais la capuche était retombée aussi vite qu'elle s'était relevée, et Anthony pensa avoir rêvé.

- Oui, Maître... je ne vacillerai plus, je le jure, répondit en sanglotant de douleur le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un semblant de prosternation.

- C'est bien, d'une certaine manière, tu as rattrapé les bévues de ton père. Si tu n'as pas tué toi-même Dumbledore, tu as quand même rempli la première partie de ta mission. Mieux encore tu as permis de prouver que cet imbécile entiché des Moldus n'était qu'un homme et rien d'autre. C'est bien Drago, tu avais besoin d'une petite leçon, mais je suis content de toi. Regagne ta place, celle de ton père.

Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, tremblant encore violemment de douleur. Puis il prit place entre deux colosses cagoulés, tenant difficilement debout. Anthony vit alors celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et parlait si facilement de meurtres, se tourner vers un autre de ses acolytes.

- Severus, tu as désobéi à mes ordres, tu sais que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aime pas cela... n'est-ce pas ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que le jeune Malefoy exécute vos ordres au mieux, mylord, répondit l'intéressé, un homme qui s'était avancé et ployait le genou devant le fauteuil.

- Tu as surtout obéi au désir d'une mère de sauver son enfant, siffla Voldemort. Rappelle-toi Severus, ce qui est arrivé à ton Seigneur la dernière fois qu'une femme a voulu protéger son enfant de ma colère. Tous mes plans se sont effondrés... rappelle-toi, Severus. Toutefois, c'est toi qui as tué Dumbledore. Tu as montré ton vrai visage un peu tôt, mais désormais plus aucun de mes Mangemorts ne peut remettre en question ton dévouement envers Lord Voldemort, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ?

Une silhouette féminine encagoulée commença à se répandre en excuses avant de faire rabrouer par l'homme serpent.

- Il suffit, Bellatrix. La parole de ton maître aurait dû suffire à dissiper tous tes doutes envers ce cher Severus. Et je ne te tiens pas rigueur de l'attitude de ta sœur Narcissa. Je sais que tu as essayé de l'empêcher d'intervenir auprès de mon plus fidèle serviteur.

A ces derniers mots, la dénommée Bellatrix sembla s'enfoncer en terre, comme si elle avait reçu une gifle particulièrement cinglante. Sans prêter attention à cette dernière, Voldemort reprit :

- Bien que mes Mangemorts aient subi des pertes, cette opération peut être qualifiée de succès. Nous avons infligé un terrible coup à l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans Dumbledore, ce ne sont que de pitoyables ennemis. Ils ne constitueront qu'une gêne mineure pour mes plans futurs. Poudlard va fermer ses portes et la terreur a déjà gagné la population magique.

- Maître, ne craignez-vous pas que la mort de Dumbledore ne ressoude l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère ?

- J'en doute fort, Severus. Les imbéciles du Ministère n'arriveront jamais à rassembler toute la population magique derrière eux contre nous. Dumbledore était probablement le seul à pouvoir le faire et malgré ses efforts peu de sorciers croient vraiment à mon retour.

- Et... le garçon, Seigneur ?

- Ah… ! Potter. Aie foi en ton Seigneur, Severus. Tu l'as constaté toi-même pendant ces années où tu lui as enseigné l'art des potions. Il ne doit la vie qu'à sa chance, rien d'autre. Bientôt il rejoindra son cher professeur dans la tombe, si toutefois je lui laisse le loisir d'être enterré plutôt que de le donner en pâture à mon cher Nagini, siffla Voldemort.

Anthony vit alors le serpent ouvrir plus largement avec comme une expression d'avidité ou de gourmandise, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais plus effrayant encore, le serpent le fixait et semblait siffler de plus belle. Il vit alors les yeux de braise de l'homme serpent se tourner vers lui. Saisi de peur, Anthony eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ne prêtant aucune attention aux mouvements reptiliens sur le sol. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : quitter cet îlot et vite ! Alors qu'il arrivait à l'embarcadère, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit trois silhouettes noires, leurs robes flottant au vent, le poing fixé dans sa direction.

_STUPEFIX !!!_

Soudain, un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit et passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Anthony sauta sur son catamaran largua les amarres et prit le large. Des éclairs multicolores zébraient son sillage, mais bientôt il fut hors de portée, du moins il le croyait. Au même instant, l'un des rayons lumineux frappa son catamaran de plein fouet. Sous le choc le bateau vacilla et commença à sombrer. Il plongea à la mer et se mit à nager. Il sentit alors une immense douleur parcourir tout son corps, ce corps qu'il sentait flotter et retourner vers l'îlot. Il retomba violemment sur le bois vermoulu de l'embarcadère où l'attendait trois de ces Mangemorts, chacun tenant un bout de bois braqué sur lui.

- Alors que viens-tu faire sur ce coin de rocher perdu jeune Moldu ? demanda une voix féminine.

Anthony resta muet, d'abord de douleur et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé en présence d'assassins, surtout aussi étranges.

- Drago, occupez-vous en. Rappelez-vous, personne ne doit soupçonner notre présence ici. Les Moldus de l'île voisine croient que l'île est hantée. Faites perdurer la rumeur et donnez à ces créatures pathétiques l'occasion de déblatérer sur ce qui se passe sur cette île. Vous avez compris, Drago ? dit la silhouette du milieu.

- Oui, Professeur. Il ne dira rien de ce qu'il a vu et il alimentera les légendes du manoir Blackscale, répondit le jeune homme qui tout à l'heure encore tremblait de douleur.

- Bien, nous vous le laissons. Bellatrix ! Retournons auprès de notre Maître.

Drago enleva sa cagoule et fixa avec dédain Anthony. Maintenant, il pouvait voir son visage dont la pâleur était rehaussée par la couleur de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Avant qu'Anthony ait pu prononcer un mot, Drago Malefoy, le regard déterminé et plein de haine brandit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège Doloris.

Les hurlements d'Anthony ne cessèrent qu'aux premières heures du jour. A midi, on le retrouva flottant au milieu du détroit séparant Guernesey du manoir. Le regard sans expression, il n'alignait plus trois mots cohérents et, conformément au souhait de ses bourreaux, ce drame alimenta la légende du manoir Blackscale.


	2. Chapter 2 Adieu Privet Drive

**Chapitre II : Adieu Privet Drive**

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, à Little Whinging, Harry Potter ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et était revenu chez les Dursley, Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir. Un millier d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les tragiques événements survenus à la fin de sa sixième année à Poudlard l'obsédaient. Il revoyait sans cesse le corps inerte du Professeur Dumbledore, le visage mutilé de Bill Weasley, celui de Rogue lorsqu'il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra contre Dumbledore, les combats des membres de l'Ordre et de l'A.D. contre les Mangemorts dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Tous ces souvenirs en appelaient de plus anciens, tout aussi tragiques : la mort de son parrain Sirius et celles de ses parents. Tous ces morts, toutes ses victimes le rendaient fou. Un an avait passé depuis la mort de Sirius et il avait toujours autant de mal à l'accepter. Et aujourd'hui, il devait également faire le deuil de son protecteur, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier qu'Harry ait jamais connu, l'homme qui l'avait toujours soutenu, qui avait toujours cru en lui. Désormais, c'était à lui-même de se prendre en charge, de croire en lui.

Il en avait pris conscience lors de l'enterrement du Professeur Dumbledore, et avait pris une terrible résolution : il ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard. Il devait y renoncer pour combattre Voldemort, et il le ferait seul. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Ron et Hermione le suivre comme ils le lui avaient promis. Encore moins Ginny, la personne à laquelle il tenait plus que tout au monde. Il ne voulait pas les exposer au danger ; et encore moins montrer à Lord Voldemort ce qu'il considérait comme des faiblesses. Il savait ses amis forts, courageux et tenaces, mais la Prophétie l'avait désigné lui, et lui seul, pour affronter le terrible mage noir.

En fait non : c'était Voldemort lui-même qui l'avait désigné comme son ennemi le plus dangereux, en le marquant involontairement d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Son choix lui faisait mal. Ginny avait eu l'air de comprendre son désir de la tenir à l'écart, de la protéger. Mais sa remarque ironique sur sa propension à l'héroïsme et à la noblesse d'esprit lui avait laissé un drôle de sentiment. Comme si Ginny avait voulu lui donner le change. Il avait peur également que ses deux meilleurs amis ne comprennent pas sa décision, qu'ils la prennent contre eux, presque comme une insulte. Pourtant il devait accomplir son destin seul, peu importe le vainqueur de leur ultime combat.

Et seul il se sentait en cette nuit de juillet. Mais il ne fléchirait pas. Il ne pouvait combattre le plus terrible mage noir que la Terre ait porté en ayant constamment à l'esprit la sécurité de sa petite amie et de ses deux meilleurs amis. S'ils tombaient sous la baguette de Voldemort, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Son regard tomba sur sa montre qui indiquait minuit moins le quart, lui rappelant que passées quinze minutes, il aurait dix-sept ans et serait majeur pour le monde des sorciers. Plus rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il était revenu au 4 Privet Drive pour la dernière fois, à minuit il pourrait quitter cette maison qu'il détestait tant, probablement au grand soulagement des Dursley qui n'aimaient guère leur sorcier de neveu. C'était bien le seul motif de joie pour lui avec le mariage prochain de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour.

- L'amour peut donc encore exister, même si Voldemort pousse tout le monde à désespérer, sème la discorde et propage la haine, pensa-t-il.

Les yeux fixés sur sa montre, Harry attendait que minuit sonne, annonçant ainsi la fin de l'enchantement que lui avait prodigué sa mère en mourant pour lui. Cette ancienne magie l'avait préservé de l'_Avada Kedavra _de Voldemort et devait être renouvelée tous les ans jusqu'à sa majorité auprès d'une personne de son sang, en l'occurrence, sa tante Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère. Il eut un sourire amer : c'était par une personne qui le détestait que l'amour de sa mère avait pu encore le protéger jusqu'à maintenant.

Il sillonna sa chambre à la recherche de quelque objet oublié, mais sa malle était déjà prête pour son départ chez les Weasley et Hedwige, sa belle chouette laponne, semblait, elle aussi, attendre avec impatience le moment du départ. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette maison. Les Dursley obligeaient Harry à garder le pauvre oiseau enfermé dans sa cage et l'oncle Vernon menaçait de le transformer en plumeau à chaque hululement de sa part.

En attendant l'heure fatidique, tout en caressant sa chouette occupée à becqueter du Miam'Hibou, Harry relut la réponse de Ron à la lettre où il avait annoncé son arrivée tardive.

_Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'attendons tous avec impatience. De toute façon personne n'arrive à dormir à la maison. Ici, c'est un peu la folie avec tous les préparatifs de mariage et les visites fréquentes des Médicomages à Bill. Hermione arrivera un peu plus tard dans la matinée. A demain soir._

_Ron_

En bas de la lettre figurait un post-scriptum à l'écriture féminine :

_Je t'attendrai avec Ron. Je t'aime._

_Ginny_

En revoyant la petite écriture fine de Ginny, Harry se mit à trembler. Comment se passeraient leurs retrouvailles ? Depuis leur retour à Londres par le Poudlard Express, il ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois, avec l'illusion qu'il parviendrait ainsi à l'oublier, à se défaire de son plus grand point faible face à Voldemort. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le point de vue de Dumbledore qui lui avait toujours répété que l'amour était sa plus grande force contre Voldemort.

C'était justement à cause de son amour pour Ginny qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Penser à elle lui était douloureux. Rien ne pouvait la lui faire oublier. Son parfum de fleurs fraîches, ses lèvres si tendres, le contact de son corps contre le sien, son sourire, même ses accès de colère la rendaient irrésistible aux yeux de Harry. Il brûlait et il craignait de la revoir. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à la tentation de la serrer contre lui, de ne plus pouvoir la quitter. Déjà à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il avait dû se faire violence pour lui annoncer sa décision.

Pourtant il devait se montrer fort. Il avait décidé de partir à Godric's Hollow sur la tombe de ses parents, dès la fin du mariage. Il sentait devoir y retourner, pour y puiser la force de continuer, rendre un hommage à James et Lily Potter qui avaient donné leurs vies pour lui. Peut-être y trouverait-il autre chose.

Après seulement il partirait à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort, ces morceaux d'âme qu'il lui fallait détruire avant de pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malgré la disparition de Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ni ses Mangemorts ne s'étaient faits remarquer, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose. La Gazette du Sorcier ne faisait mention que d'attaques sporadiques de Détraqueurs, ce qui était en soi bien assez inquiétant, et des mesures prises à ce sujet par Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie depuis un an maintenant.

Mais Harry sentait que son ennemi tramait quelque chose de terrible et pas seulement pour en finir avec lui. Savait-il pour les Horcruxes ? Tout était possible. Dumbledore lui avait confié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait probablement plus sentir la destruction des Horcruxes : il n'était plus assez humain pour cela, après avoir tant de fois déchiré son âme. Mais Dumbledore avait exposé une croyance, pas une certitude. Lui-même admettait pouvoir se tromper : la trahison de Rogue en était une preuve flagrante. En termes de magie noire et avec Lord Voldemort, tout restait donc possible. D'autres questions le taraudaient : qui était R.A.B., ce mystérieux personnage qui les avait devancés, Dumbledore et lui-même, au lac noir ? Sa petite lettre laissait penser qu'il serait mort bien avant que Voldemort n'apprenne la destruction de cet Horcruxe.

Dumbledore lui-même était peut-être devenu une cible prioritaire, plus importante même qu'Harry : était-ce justement pour avoir découvert l'anneau de Gaunt et neutralisé l'Horcruxe qu'il contenait ? Par ailleurs, Voldemort savait déjà qu'Harry avait détruit le journal de Jedusor lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Soudain, sa montre se mit à sonner. Il était minuit :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, murmura-t-il tristement.

Le regard volontaire, il prit alors ses affaires ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et sortit de sa chambre, laissant un mot d'adieu aux Dursley, leur expliquant qu'ils ne le verraient plus jamais. Harry imaginait déjà leur réaction : pour effacer toute trace des quinze ans que leur neveu avait vécu dans leur maison, la tante Pétunia désinfecterait la chambre et l'oncle Vernon irait brûler les meubles de Harry.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Une fois sorti, il contempla la maison des Dursley avec soulagement : il n'aurait plus à y retourner.

- Adieu, murmura-t-il.

Il se mit alors en route dans Privet Drive, cherchant un endroit propice à l'appel du Magicobus. Arrivé au bout de la rue, il prit sa baguette et la leva. Presque aussitôt, l'immense bus à impériale violet apparut et s'arrêta devant lui. A sa grande surprise ce fut le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Stan Rocade qui l'accueillit à bord du Magicobus.

- Salut Harry ! T'as l'air surpris de me voir ? dit le jeune contrôleur du Magicobus.

- Un peu oui, je te croyais à Azkaban après avoir été arrêté par le Ministère, répondit Harry.

- Ils m'ont relâché il y a deux semaines. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est grâce à Dumbledore et à toi. J'ai eu droit aux excuses personnelles du Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour. Donc je crois que des remerciements sont de rigueur : merci Harry. Allez monte, je m'occupe des bagages.

Harry paya à Stan le prix de son billet annonça sa destination et monta s'installer. Au moment où le Magicobus démarrait, quelqu'un interpella Stan :

- Tu devrais aussi lui promettre de ne plus jamais te vanter de n'importe quoi je pense, Rocade !

Harry connaissait cette voix rocailleuse et le bruit de pas si particulier qui l'accompagnait :

- Professeur Maugrey ?! Que faites vous ici ?

- Je t'attendais Potter, et pas tout seul. On se doutait bien que tu quitterais tes Moldus dès que tu aurais la majorité, alors avec Tonks, Lupin et Shacklebot, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux couvrir tes arrières jusque chez les Weasley puisque c'est chez eux que tu vas, n'est-ce pas ? Molly nous l'a dit hier.

- Je suis invité au mariage, je n'allais pas manquer ça…

Tous le saluèrent chacun leur tour avec de grands sourires, sauf Maugrey Fol Œil, qui le poussait sans ménagement vers une place à l'écart des quelques passagers du bus. Harry se sentait gêné de faire l'objet d'une telle surveillance. Il ne savait s'il devait les remercier ou leur en vouloir de le prendre encore pour un gamin.

Mais après tout il était l'Elu ; leur réaction se comprenait. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas laisser à Voldemort une occasion aussi tentante de l'éliminer. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de la teneur de la Prophétie, mais devaient avoir quelques soupçons. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lupin lui glissa :

- Harry, tu es notre seule chance contre Voldemort. Tu dois l'abattre, mais pour ça tu dois être prêt. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry, mais il te reste des choses à apprendre avant de te mesurer à lui. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on te mette à l'abri le temps nécessaire.

- Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard cette année, répondit Harry sur un ton exprimant autant le défi que la tristesse.

- Personne n'y retournera Harry, dit Lupin, pas avant longtemps… Poudlard a fermé.


	3. Chapter 3 Terrier d'amour

**Chapitre III : Terrier d'amour**

Harry resta suffoqué par la nouvelle. Il s'y attendait, mais Poudlard avait été sa seule véritable maison, le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Certes, il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner pour sa septième année, mais au fond de son cœur, il avait toujours espéré y trouver refuge en cas de problème. Il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser le choc. Et puis maintenant, il serait encore plus difficile de laisser Ron et Hermione derrière lui… et Ginny également, il le savait. S'ils ne pouvaient aller à Poudlard, l'un des rares endroits sûrs du monde magique, alors ils ne seraient nulle part en sécurité et constitueraient constamment une cible privilégiée pour Voldemort et ses partisans.

Pendant qu'il ruminait toutes ses pensées, le décor défilait au dehors, passant des Highlands aux collines du pays de Galles, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour déposer d'autres passagers sous l'œil magique suspicieux de Fol Œil. Lupin le laissait digérer la nouvelle en silence, tandis que Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt le regardaient d'un air désolé. Bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur et un vieux sorcier marchant difficilement descendit du Magicobus avec l'aide Stan Rocade. Le bus repartit dans une pétarade et Stan annonça :

- Prochain arrêt Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, Le Terrier !

Harry leva les yeux et vit bientôt apparaître au loin la silhouette tant attendue du Terrier. Mais le bus avait pris trop de vitesse et Ern, le chauffeur, dut se mettre debout sur les freins pour s'arrêter pile devant la demeure des Weasley. Harry et ses gardes du corps descendirent. Attirée par le bruit d'explosion du Magicobus, la famille Weasley au grand complet sortit du Terrier pour venir l'accueillir.

Comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley le serra très fort contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'étouffer :

- Oh Harry, mon chéri ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu dois avoir faim, soif ?

- Maman, lâche-le, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut plus respirer, dit Ron à sa mère au moment où Harry prenait la couleur d'un schtroumpf. Salut Harry, je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, le salua Ron en souriant.

- Je n'y peux rien, ils étaient déjà dans le Magicobus avant que je ne monte dedans. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai invités je t'assure, répondit Harry en riant.

Commença alors le défilé familial. Bill et Charlie lui serrèrent vigoureusement la main. Bill avait l'air d'aller mieux, il avait repris des couleurs et son visage, qui ne ressemblait plus à celui de Maugrey Fol œil, paraissait cicatriser tant bien que mal. Mais il ne portait pas les marques de fatigue de Lupin, lorsque celui-ci se transformait. Les Médicomages avaient oeuvré admirablement pour atténuer les effets de la morsure du loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. Harry interpréta cela comme un bon signe, même s'il se demandait si l'aîné des Weasley avait toujours ce goût prononcé pour la viande saignante. Vint le tour de la future mariée, Fleur, qui paraissait radieuse et embrassa Harry sur les deux joues, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Fred et Georges lui donnèrent l'accolade et… même Percy était là. Il lui serra la main avec un air gêné, et Harry le sentit crispé.

- Hum… Bonsoir Harry, dit-il, ravi de te revoir.

Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot, Harry le savait bien. Pour Percy, Harry avait toujours été une source d'ennuis, sauf quand il s'agissait de parier des Gallions contre Pénélope Deauclaire. Mais il ne fit rien pour dissiper le malaise après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer ces deux dernières années.

Alors apparut Ginny. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, elle n'attendit pas qu'il vienne à elle et se blottit contre Harry. Comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, Harry vit ses bras s'enrouler autour de Ginny. Bientôt leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Un feu ardent embrasa les veines de Harry, jamais il n'avait été plus amoureux de Ginny, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être avec elle. Puis soudain, il se rappela la présence de la famille et de ses gardes du corps. Il se ressaisit et embrassa rapidement Ginny sur les deux joues, surprenant tout ceux qui s'attendaient à un grand moment de tendresse. Mais pas Ginny qui lui sourit avec un regard plein de compréhension.

Pour dissiper la gêne causée par cette scène, Arthur Weasley prit Harry paternellement par le bras, le salua par la même occasion, et l'entraîna dans la maison. Mrs Weasley le fit asseoir pendant qu'elle lui préparait à manger et Mr Weasley entreprit de lui faire la conversation, en lui posant tout un tas de questions. Harry essaya d'expliquer ce qu'était un aspirateur, ce qu'était un surf, mais le plus dur fut quand Mr Weasley ne comprit pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire du surf sur un ordinateur, puisqu'on surfait sur Internet et qu'il avait lu dans un magazine moldu qu'il fallait un ordinateur pour cela. Harry essayait de ne pas faire attention aux regards attendris de Fleur et Bill, encore moins aux coup d'œil furibonds de Percy qui venait d'apprendre sa liaison avec Ginny.

Harry savait que Percy se voulait un frère très protecteur pour Ginny, il se rappelait son comportement envers elle pour sa première année à Poudlard. Il s'inquiétait constamment de son état de santé et l'avait obligé à prendre de la potion de Pimentine auprès de Mrs Pomfresh, un souvenir qui fit sourire Harry en se rappelant l'effet que produisait cette potion associée aux cheveux flamboyants de Ginny. Mais penser à Poudlard lui rappela ce que Lupin lui avait annoncé peu auparavant.

- Qui a décidé de la fermeture de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il tout à trac.

- C'est le Conseil d'Administration, malgré l'avis des professeurs. Et je peux te dire que le Professeur McGonagall s'est battu pour que l'école ne ferme pas. Mais que veux-tu ! Tous les parents ont peur d'envoyer leurs enfants là-bas après l'affaire des Mangemorts. Et puis sans Dumbledore…

- Qu'est-ce qu'en dit le Ministère ?

- Eh bien, vois-tu Harry, le Ministère ne veut pas intervenir dans ce dossier. Après les frasques de Dolorès Ombrage, il vaut mieux pour Scrimgeour que le Ministère n'essaie plus de se mêler des affaires de Poudlard, expliqua Mr Weasley.

- Je comprends, mais alors que vont faire tous les élèves de Poudlard cette année ?

- J'ai entendu dire que certaines familles allaient envoyer leurs enfants à BeauxBâtons et dans d'autres écoles à l'étranger, comme l'Institut Américain de Magie de Salem aux Etats-Unis. Le problème c'est que ça coûte horriblement cher. Mais nous avons trouvé une autre solution, du moins on nous l'a proposé au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Laissez-moi deviner : les professeurs de Poudlard qui font partie de l'Ordre vont donner des cours à tous ceux qui le veulent, c'est ça ? dit Harry.

- Bravo Harry ! Brillante déduction ! En effet, les professeurs de Poudlard, notamment Minerva McGonagall, vont donner des cours dans des salles que le Ministère leur prête. Le Ministère ne veut pas se mêler des affaires de l'école, mais ils savent que la guerre est là. Ils ne sont pas stupides au point de laisser de jeunes sorciers sans armes face à tous les dangers qui peuvent se présenter maintenant que V… Voldemort est revenu.

Harry ouvrit de très grands yeux et resta bouche bée. Mr Weasley venait de tenter et presque de réussir à prononcer le nom de Voldemort, ce qui était contre son habitude. Voyant son étonnement, Remus Lupin expliqua à Harry :

- Il fallait bien qu'un jour la première ligne de défense contre Voldemort cesse d'avoir peur de prononcer ce nom, tu ne crois pas ? Tous ceux qui avaient peur font aujourd'hui de gros efforts pour se maîtriser et vaincre cette autocensure.

Harry et Ron se croisèrent du regard et Ron rougit un peu :

- Moi aussi j'y arrive maintenant, je peux dire V…Voldemort sans frissonner, dit-il en réprimant un tremblement de tout son corps.

- Mais c'est plus facile pour toi Ron. Tu es plus jeune et tu n'as pas connu les années noires de son règne. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été roses non plus. Ton père, lui, travaille tous les jours dans un environnement où personne ou presque ne peut parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans employer une paraphrase comme « _Tu-Sais-Qui_ ». Il a fallu qu'il lutte contre un conditionnement de tous les jours, alors que toi à Poudlard, tu entendais Harry prononcer son nom sans gêne aucune. C'est une aide appréciable, crois-moi.

Mrs Weasley arriva avec une grande assiette d'œufs brouillés au lard avec des saucisses qu'elle donna à Harry avant de distribuer à tous des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. La promotion de Mr Weasley et le fait qu'il ne reste plus que deux enfants à charge au Terrier semblaient réussir aux Weasley. D'ailleurs Harry trouvait que Le Terrier avait l'air moins miteux qu'auparavant. Mais il se garda d'en parler, lui qui était déjà si gêné de posséder un plein coffre de Gallions chez Gringotts et ne pouvait les partager avec sa famille de sorciers préférés de peur de les vexer.

Le repas terminé, alors qu'il se levait de table, Ginny lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Arrivés dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire, pas même Ginny qui l'avait pourtant amené elle-même dans sa chambre. Harry se décida à briser le silence.

- Ginny, je…

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa-t-elle. Tu vas me répéter que nous ne pouvons continuer à être ensemble. J'y ai réfléchi vois-tu…

- Moi aussi, et…

- Et tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis. Tu crois que je te rends faible, qu'à travers moi V… Voldemort peut t'atteindre. Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? Tu crois que je ne fais pas le poids face à un Mangemort ? Tu as oublié le Ministère ? La bataille à Poudlard ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ses yeux s'embuaient peu à peu de larmes.

- Ginny, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi et tu le sais. Je t'aime, mais nous deux, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Alors moi je ne peux pas être à tes côtés, mais Ron et Hermione peuvent te suivre, eux ! Si eux sont tués, ce sera peut-être moins grave pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. De toute façon, je ne les laisserai pas venir avec moi, trancha Harry. Après le mariage, je m'en irai seul, probablement en pleine nuit, quand tout le monde dormira.

- Tu partirais comme ça, sans me dire au revoir ?!! s'écria Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

- Ginny…

Mais Harry n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'était précipité à son cou et l'avait fait taire en collant ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser plus passionné que tous ceux que Harry avait pu vivre ou rêver. Après un long moment, Ginny écarta son visage baigné de larmes de celui de Harry et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je suis bien là, dans tes bras. C'est le seul endroit au monde où je me sente en sécurité. Le seul où je veuille rester toute ma vie. Je t'aime Harry, tu ne pourras jamais rien contre ça, personne ne le peut, pas même Lui.

Une pensée jaillit dans l'esprit de Harry, comme une phrase surgie du passé prononcée par un mort, Dumbledore : « S'il y a une chose que Voldemort est incapable de comprendre, c'est l'amour ». Ginny avait raison, personne ne pouvait rien contre leur amour, surtout pas quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais il pouvait toujours l'utiliser contre lui. A cet instant, Ginny se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, je voudrais te faire comprendre quelque chose. Je crois que c'est l'orgueil qui t'amène à penser que tu ne peux agir que seul face à V… Voldemort. Attends avant de m'interrompre. Dis-moi simplement une chose, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné la force de m'embrasser devant tout le monde pour la première fois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vaincre ta timidité avec les filles et surtout avec moi ? C'est l'amour Harry ! Et tu le sais.

Harry parut interloqué quelques secondes. Son argumentation tenait, mais l'idée de la perdre à tout jamais le tenaillait et le fit s'accrocher à sa décision :

- C'est aussi mon amour pour toi qui me commande de te tenir à l'écart de mon combat avec Voldemort, répondit Harry

- Alors tu n'as pas compris la force de l'amour comme celle de l'amitié. Je pensais que toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées avec Hermione et mon frère t'avaient appris que tu pouvais toujours compter sur ceux qui t'aiment, qu'ils te soutiennent, te poussent à te dépasser, à être meilleur, à vaincre tous les obstacles.

Dans sa tête, Harry vit défiler toutes ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. Il repensa à tous les moments où leur amitié l'avait galvanisé. Alors, il comprit ce que Ginny voulait dire. Il comprit son erreur. Malgré sa fierté, il eut envie de pleurer. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir cru en ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore sur la force de l'amour, il avait honte d'avoir écarté son seul amour et avoir envisagé de faire de même avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Pardon Ginny, je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais te protéger, te préserver de toutes ces horreurs que je vais devoir affronter, tôt ou tard. Je…

Il enfonça son visage contre Ginny en sanglotant, au diable la fierté masculine. A ce moment précis, il avait besoin de décharger son chagrin, son désespoir passé de quitter Ginny à tout jamais. Avec des gestes lents et empreints d'amour, la jeune fille caressa ses cheveux noirs de jais et peu à peu Harry se calma. Ils ne se quittèrent que bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'au loin, les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient effleurer le dais bleu marine du ciel étoilé.

Harry fut réveillé par une sourde agitation qui avait envahi toute la maison. Il lui fallut rassembler son esprit ensommeillé pour comprendre ce qui se passait, se rappeler que le mariage de Bill et Fleur devait se dérouler au coucher du soleil. Il pouvait entendre les allées et venues de toute la famille à travers Le Terrier et les éclats de voix de Molly Weasley qui semblait s'affairer dans la cuisine, d'après les bruits de casseroles. La goule du grenier participait elle aussi à l'agitation générale : ses hurlements habituels paraissaient plus joyeux, comme si elle sentait le bonheur prochain de l'aîné des Weasley et de sa future épouse.

Personne n'avait voulu le réveiller et il en était reconnaissant, même s'il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir dormi jusqu'à midi pendant que tout le monde travaillait d'arrache-pied. Ses rêves si souvent troublés par les pensées de Voldemort n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Une seule personne avait peuplé son sommeil, Ginny. Il se sentait si heureux qu'il en avait oublié tous ses soucis. Il s'habilla en hâte et descendit les escaliers. La première personne qu'il croisa fut Hermione qui lui sauta au cou.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente pour vous deux !

- Les nouvelles n'ont pas traîné à ce que je vois, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Bonjour quand même Hermione.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Harry. Bonjour. Ginny m'a tout dit quand je suis arrivée. Elle papillonnait partout pour aider tout le monde en souriant et fredonnant. J'avais tout deviné, avant même qu'elle ne me dise pourquoi elle était si heureuse.

- Bah, personne n'était dupe, après les avoir vus monter ensemble à l'étage hier soir, dit Ron qui venait d'apparaître en bas des escaliers. Mais moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois revenu sur ta décision. Bon ! Vous venez ? Ça va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner.

Lorsque Harry découvrit le rez-de-chaussée, il eut du mal à reconnaître Le Terrier qu'il connaissait si bien. Des guirlandes de fleurs magiques aux douces fragrances parcouraient les murs. Roses, rouges, violettes, multicolores, elles donnaient un air de fête à la maison. Le sol resplendissait de propreté, du moins encore plus que d'habitude, comme si quelqu'un avait utilisé un sort de Récur'vite à répétition et acharnement. Du sol au plafond, la maison brillait comme un sou neuf et l'air sentait bon le bonheur et l'excitation. Pour une fois, l'horloge magique des Weasley n'indiquait plus la mention « en danger de mort » pour toutes les aiguilles de la famille, mais pointait chacun d'eux sur « mariage ». Tout le monde s'agitait dans tous les sens, sous les ordres de Mrs Weasley :

- Charlie, tu peux t'occuper des gnomes ? demanda Mrs Weasley

- Fred, George ! Allez aider Charlie et mettez en place le décor.

- Arthur, il va bientôt falloir aller chercher les parents de Fleur et sa petite sœur Gabrielle.

- Fleur, quand veux-tu faire les derniers essayages ?

- Ginny, tu veux bien aller réveiller Harry ? finit par dire Mrs Weasley avec un sourire complice à sa fille qui l'aidait à la cuisine.

- Mais je suis déjà là, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry à la grande surprise de Ginny qui en lâcha ses pommes de terre pour aller embrasser son petit ami.

- Nous allons manger dehors… Tu veux bien aider Ron et Hermione à mettre la table dans le jardin ?

Harry obtempéra en sortant sa baguette. Quelques sorts de lévitation plus tard, trois tables trônaient dans le jardin des Weasley qui d'ailleurs ne ressemblait plus du tout au souvenir que Harry en avait gardé. Fred et George l'avaient transformé sur les indications de Fleur pour en faire un petit Eden. Elle avait entendu parler de leurs marais portatifs et leur avait demandé s'il était possible de faire la même chose avec une prairie fleurie. Le résultat était étonnant. Au lieu d'un jardin laissé sans entretien, Harry se trouvait attablé au milieu d'un paysage champêtre, avec toutes sortes de fleurs, des tilleuls, des marronniers et des cerisiers tous en pleine floraison, alors que l'on était à la fin du mois de juillet.

- Vous vous êtes reconvertis dans l'organisation de mariages ? ironisa Harry

- Non, c'est une faveur exceptionnelle, répondit George.

- Fleur nous l'a demandé si gentiment, compléta Fred.

- Allez, je vous connais bien, où est le truc ?

- Bah, je suppose que Ron te le dira bien assez tôt. Elle nous a permis de leur faire une surprise à la fin de la cérémonie.

- Mais ils refusent de me dire ce que c'est, intervint Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Sinon ce ne serait pas une surprise, Ronnie, trancha Fred.

A l'autre bout de la table, Fleur discutait avec ses parents et sa petite sœur Gabrielle qui venaient d'arriver. Il remarqua que la petite fille qu'il avait remontée à la surface du lac de Poudlard avait bien grandi en trois ans. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de l'observer en cachette. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle rougit violemment et tourna la tête. Ginny qui avait vu le manège donna un coup de coude à Harry.

- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège, ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Souviens-toi, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé entre nous.

Harry éclata de rire. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu au Terrier, les maladresses à répétition de Ginny quand elle le croisait, comment elle se mettait à bafouiller quand elle voulait lui parler, les regards jetés en coin.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est toi que j'ai choisie.

Et pour clore la discussion, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. L'effet se fit immédiatement sentir : elle se calma, bien que de l'avis de Harry, jamais elle n'avait tenu Gabrielle pour rivale.

La voix de Fleur les interrompit. Elle avait fait le tour de la table pour présenter ses parents à toute la famille et arrivait vers eux. Le père de Fleur était un très bel homme, avec une certaine prestance. Les cheveux poivre et sel, le visage carré, des épaules larges… il aurait pu aisément jouer dans une équipe de rugby, songea Harry. A côté de lui, son épouse ressemblait plus à leurs deux filles avec ses cheveux de Vélane. Elle s'avançait avec grâce et contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas la même attitude hautaine que Fleur manifestait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. De taille moyenne, les yeux incroyablement bleus, les mains fines, Harry savait de qui Fleur avait hérité sa beauté

- Papa, Maman, Gabrielle, je vous présente Ginny, la sœur de Bill, annonça Fleur. Elle aurait dû entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Ginny, voici mes parents Julius et Constance Delacour ainsi que ma petite sœur Gabrielle que tu as pu voir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lors de la deuxième tâche.

Ginny salua chaleureusement la famille de celle qu'elle appelait il y a peu de temps encore « Fleurk ». Les yeux de Julius Delacour se tournèrent alors vers Harry.

- Et voici Arry Potter ! s'exclama Fleur

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer jeune homme, dit M. Delacour en s'empressant de lui serrer la main. Fleur et Gabrielle nous ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

Harry ne savait trop quoi répondre. Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans celle de Julius Delacour, comme dans un étau. Pendant qu'il se faisait broyer la main, Constance Delacour attardait son regard sur sa cicatrice. Harry essaya de la cacher derrière une mèche de cheveux, mais Fleur intervint :

- Maman, ne le fixe pas comme ça ! Tu vois bien que ça le gêne, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude, mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry, je fais un peu partie de la famille aussi.

Il sourit et coula un regard qui en disait long à Ginny qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en lui murmurant : « Du moins je l'espère ». Gabrielle rosissait, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle s'avança vers Harry et l'embrassa brusquement sur les deux joues.

- Tu te souviens de moi. Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier de ce que tu avais fait pour moi dans le lac, alors… merci.

Et elle lui redonna un baiser sur la joue. Ginny se renfrogna un peu. Fleur et ses parents éclatèrent de rire.

- Excuse-la, Arry. En France, on fait très volontiers la bise. Pour se dire bonjour, pour se dire au revoir, pour remercier, en fait on le fait en beaucoup d'occasions.

- Merci de la précision, lui dit Harry qui avait déjà remarqué cette tendance des Français : Fleur lui faisait la bise à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait.

- Tu as du souci à te faire, petite sœur. Si même les petites Françaises se mettent à courir après Harry… murmura Ron à l'attention de Ginny en pouffant.

- Ron ! Ce que tu peux être bête, tu crois que c'est le moment de dire des trucs pareils à ta sœur. Harry et Ginny viennent de se remettre ensemble !

Ginny continuait à se renfrogner. Elle n'aimait pas que Harry se laisse embrasser de la sorte, surtout devant elle. Harry comprit qu'il fallait la rassurer :

- De toute façon, il faudrait bien plus que des cheveux de mi-Vélane pour m'enlever à Ginny, répondit-il à Ron qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

L'après-midi passa comme un charme et bientôt le soleil se mit à flirter avec l'horizon, colorant le ciel de mille teintes flamboyantes. Le mariage allait bientôt commencer. Il y avait peu d'invités hormis les deux familles, Harry et Hermione. Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents : Kingsley Shacklebolt qui officiait également comme notaire pour le Ministère de la Magie, Maugrey Fol Œil, Remus Lupin et Tonks venus en couple, le Professeur McGonagall et même Hagrid. Tous étaient vêtus de robes de sorciers relativement élégantes, sauf Hagrid qui avait remis son horrible costume des grandes occasions. Un gobelin de chez Gringotts, Ragnok, le supérieur direct de Bill, était également venu pour assister au mariage.

Bill apparut le premier. Il avait renoncé à son crochet de serpent et portait un ensemble magnifique d'un bleu profond où l'on pouvait voir scintiller des fils d'argent cousus en filigrane pour former des motifs complexes. Ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan par un nœud de la même couleur que sa robe de sorcier. Il marchait solennellement, invitant tous et toutes à prendre place dans le jardin. Et d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une vingtaine de chaises confortables au milieu de la prairie fleurie créée par les jumeaux.

A l'arrivée de Fleur, tout le monde était assis et l'attendait impatiemment. Elle fut accueillie par un concert d'applaudissements et d'exclamations. Fleur était splendide dans sa robe de mariée. Même chez les sorciers, la mariée porte du blanc, mais il s'agissait d'un blanc magique qui passait par toutes les couleurs du spectre en des reflets irisés enchanteurs. La future mariée portait également un voile de la même étoffe sur ses cheveux savamment coiffés en une longue natte parsemée de lys. Elle avança au milieu de l'assistance et se plaça face à Bill qui l'attendait avec le Professeur McGonagall.

La directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor prononça alors les mots rituels du mariage sorcier.

- Sorciers et sorcières nous célébrons ce soir l'union magique de William Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Devant vous tous ils vont se jurer fidélité et amour pour toute leur vie.

Elle sortit alors deux anneaux dorés où luisaient des runes antiques et brillait un diamant.

- Ces deux anneaux seront la marque de leur lien éternel et indestructible. Aucune magie ne pourra briser leur amour.

Puis elle donna un anneau à chacun d'eux. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent l'anneau au doigt de l'autre et le Professeur McGonagall reprit :

- Je vais maintenant vous unir l'un à l'autre. Vous William, jurez-vous d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger Fleur

- Je le jure.

- Et vous Fleur, jurez-vous d'aimer William, de le chérir et le protéger ?

- Je le jure.

Le professeur fit alors un geste gracieux de sa baguette d'où sortit un mince fil d'or qui lia les deux poignets gauches des jeunes gens.

- Vous vous êtes jurés fidélité, amour et protection. Vous êtes désormais mari et femme.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, le fil d'or se scinda en deux et se fondit dans les alliances magiques. Les runes se mirent alors à briller scellant ainsi le mariage.

Tous les invités se levèrent et s'approchèrent du jeune couple pour les féliciter. Mrs Weasley pleurait de bonheur avec Constance Delacour qui avait abandonné toute retenue. Ginny et Hermione se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tandis que Bill se faisait taquiner par son père et son beau-père. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, Harry se sentait heureux, apaisé, rassuré sur le sort du monde. S'il pouvait encore exister de tels moments de bonheur, alors tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Ron le rejoignit, arborant un magnifique sourire pour cacher l'émotion qui pointait au coin de ses yeux.

- Ah ! Harry ! C'est merveilleux ce qui arrive : Bill et Fleur, toi et Ginny…

- Et si tu te décides un jour, Hermione et toi… glissa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- C'était assez évident depuis la scène que tu lui as faite au Bal de Noël en quatrième année.

- Tu crois qu'elle aussi s'en doute ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que tu ailles lui demander, le poussa Harry avec un sourire canaille.

- Non, jamais, plutôt mourir ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu sais, je me suis dit ça à une époque. Pas pour Ginny, c'est de toi que j'avais peur à l'époque. Mais plutôt pour Cho. Mais maintenant que je sais ce que j'y ai gagné, je crois qu'il vaut mieux essuyer un refus plutôt que de ne jamais connaître une aussi belle chose.

- Mais je connais déjà figure-toi. L'année dernière je suis sorti avec Lavande Brown.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu n'as fait que la bécoter. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment aimée, pas comme Hermione en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas comme moi ? demanda alors Hermione qui apparut comme par enchantement.

- Euh… hésita Ron

- On parlait de Percy quand il était préfet et je disais que tu avais toujours été plus tolérante que lui, du moins avec nous, dit Harry pour rattraper la situation.

Hermione afficha une moue sceptique, elle ne semblait pas avaler ce bobard improvisé par harry. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de dévoiler les sentiments de Ron, ni ceux d'Hermione. Il avait depuis longtemps deviné que ces deux-là s'aimaient sans vouloir se l'avouer à eux-mêmes. Il fallait juste donner du temps au temps…

Mais bon : parfois le temps a besoin d'un petit coup de pied dans les fesses pour avancer un peu plus vite, pensa-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4 Aurors et Magie Noire

Petite précision, j'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre IV : Aurors et Magie Noire**

La soirée du mariage avait été magnifique. Mrs Weasley, aidée par Mme Delacour, avait fait des merveilles aux fourneaux. Cuisines anglaise et française s'étaient unies l'espace d'un soir pour célébrer l'union des deux jeunes gens.

Fleur avait tenu à danser avec son mari dès la fin du repas. Malgré les protestations, elle entraîna tout le monde sur une piste de danse qu'elle avait fait apparaître quelques secondes plus tôt au milieu de la prairie. Se laissant guider par une musique jouée par des instruments ensorcelés, elle se mit à valser successivement avec Bill, Mr Weasley, M. Delacour, Harry, et tous les frères Weasley exception faite des jumeaux qui avaient mystérieusement disparu. D'habitude, pourtant, ils ne se faisaient pas prier pour faire les pitres sur la piste de danse, pensa Harry en se souvenant du Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Alors que la guitare jouait les premières mesures d'un tube des Bizarr'Sisters, le ciel s'embrasa d'un coup. Une gigantesque explosion venait d'illuminer le ciel en le parsemant de cœurs flamboyants et de petits angelots lumineux. Harry venait de comprendre où étaient passés Fred et George et ce qu'était leur fameuse surprise : un feu d'artifice en l'honneur des mariés ! Une deuxième explosion fit apparaître un soleil et une lune éclatants, flottant dans les airs et se rapprochant pour former un mélange des deux astres, un visage mi-soleil mi-lune. La fusée suivante fit pleuvoir des roses de feu et des colombes composées de mille étincelles. Bien d'autres féeries pyrotechniques suivirent et les jumeaux revinrent bientôt au milieu de tous, avec un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien dire, le dernier feu d'artifice avait écrit dans le ciel étoilé leurs sentiments en lettres d'or:

_Félicitations Bill et Fleur !!! Soyez heureux pour la vie !_

En dessous de l'inscription les visages de Fleur et Bill souriaient et s'embrassaient.

Harry se dit qu'avec un tel vacarme et une telle lumière, les voisins ne tarderaient pas à venir se plaindre pour tapage nocturne. Et pourtant même Mrs Weasley ne trouvait rien à redire à l'exploit magique de ces fils. Les yeux larmoyants d'émotion, elle les regardait avec fierté. Il alla rejoindre Fred et George pour les féliciter.

- Alors là, chapeau ! C'est magnifique ! Encore les Feuxfous Fuseboum ? Comment avez-vous fait pour les deux visages ? C'est nouveau, non ?

- Oh ! Ça n'a pas été facile, crois moi. Va faire comprendre à un pétard qu'il doit reproduire une photo. Faire un dragon, c'est facile ! Un soleil, passe encore ! Mais là, on s'est surpassés, répondit George.

- En fait, c'est un peu grâce à Ombrage, compléta Fred en riant devant le visage étonné de Harry.

- On avait déjà voulu le faire avec son portrait, il y a deux ans, mais on n'a pas réussi. On voulait la faire embrasser Rusard ou un Véracrasse. Ça nous a quand même fourni les travaux de base pour réussir le coup de maître de ce soir ?

- Et vos voisins moldus ?

- En plus des protections installées l'année dernière par le Ministère pour ta sécurité, Papa s'est arrangé pour qu'ils se rappellent d'aller se coucher dès qu'il approchent la maison pour se plaindre, grâce à un sortilège anti-Moldus, comme pour la Coupe du Monde, dit Ron qui venait d'arriver. On fait déjà pas mal de boucan comme ça avec la fête, il fallait prévoir le coup.

D'autres questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais Ginny lui saisit la main et l'entraîna pour aller danser un slow. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quand il comprit où elle voulait l'emmener : il ne savait pas danser. Il n'avait jamais été invité à une boum et pour tout dire, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Sa dernière expérience en la matière, au bal de Noël, ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Mais Ginny guida ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, avant d'enlacer son cou. Hermione s'approcha des instruments avec sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, l'orchestre sans musiciens se mit à jouer un morceau inconnu des sorciers, mais tout le monde se mit à danser. Hermione posa une petite boîte à côté des instruments et au bout de quelques mesures, une voix un peu rauque s'en échappa pour accompagner la musique.

- Maintenant, suis le rythme, doucement, dit Ginny à Harry avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Avec sa petite amie contre lui, Harry oublia tout ce qui l'entourait sauf la musique. L'instant parfait, tout n'était qu'harmonie. Il tournait doucement sur lui-même avec Ginny dans ses bras. Rien ne comptait plus. A cet instant là il ressentit à nouveau la force de son amour. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

- C'était quoi cette musique, un nouveau morceau des Bizarr'Sisters ? Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est un groupe moldu, U2. La chanson s'appelle _With Or Without You_. Ils sont irlandais, répondit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr, je ne pouvais pas écouter de musique chez les Dursley, seulement quand Dudley mettait sa chaîne stéréo à fond pour m'embêter.

- La musique des Moldus sort de chaînes ? Il faut faire comment ? Poser son oreille contre le métal ? demanda Mr Weasley avec intérêt.

Harry pouffa avant d'expliquer au père de Ron ce qu'était une chaîne hifi. Ron, lui, alla voir Hermione qui dansait avec Charlie sur un morceau des Harpies Hurlantes, si elle pouvait mettre d'autres chansons moldues.

- Tu as aimé U2 ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, beaucoup. C'est différent, mais là j'ai été agréablement surpris par les Moldus.

- Si tu as aimé U2, tu aimeras peut-être un autre de leurs morceaux, il s'appelle _Discothèque_.

Elle agita sa baguette en direction de la boîte mystérieuse et de l'orchestre qui se mirent à jouer la chanson, toujours accompagnée par la voix de Bono. Fred et George dansaient avec Gabrielle et Tonks. Tout le monde riait et semblait apprécier la découverte de la musique moldue. Les heures passèrent à une vitesse inimaginable et bientôt, le soleil pointa à l'horizon. Mrs Weasley battit le rappel des troupes pour que tout le monde aille se coucher. Les enfants dormiraient sous une tente dans le jardin, les chambres étant réservées aux invités. Ginny avait cédé sa chambre à Gabrielle et les parents de Fleur passeraient la nuit, ou plutôt la matinée, dans la chambre réaménagée de Percy.

Ginny s'était endormie contre l'épaule de Harry. Il prit un maximum de précautions pour se dégager sans la réveiller, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la tente. Là, il la coucha sur un lit et la borda. Il s'écarta d'elle sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner son lit, au milieu de la pénombre et des respirations endormies. Tout le monde dormait déjà. Mais la petite main de Ginny l'arrêta.

- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle la voix ensommeillée, ne pars pas.

Harry crut qu'elle rêvait de ce qu'il lui avait dit : qu'une fois le mariage terminé, il s'en irait. Il se tourna pour poser un baiser sur les yeux fermés de Ginny, mais à sa grande stupeur, elle était bien réveillée et le fixait.

- Je ne vais nulle part, Ginny, j'allais juste me coucher, lui dit-il doucement.

- Alors viens dormir près de moi, je ne veux pas rester seule, je me sentais si bien contre toi tout à l'heure.

Partagé entre la gêne que la demande de Ginny provoquait en lui et le désir de s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras, Harry hésita un instant. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction des autres le lendemain lorsqu'il les trouveraient dans cette position si équivoque. Mais les yeux innocents de Ginny le convainquirent, d'ailleurs ils n'allaient rien faire de répréhensible. Ginny lui fit une place près d'elle, se blottit dans ses bras et repartit au pays des songes, bientôt rejointe par Harry. Leur sourire laissait penser qu'ils faisaient le même rêve.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté le Terrier. Il semblait vouloir encore profiter de moments d'insouciance, malgré les conversations sur l'Ordre qu'il avait le soir avec Mr Weasley. Harry paraissait presque avoir oublié la quête qu'il s'était juré de mener à son terme.

Ce fut Remus Lupin qui lui rappela sa résolution. Un matin, il passa au Terrier et lui demanda un entretien privé.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Professeur ?

- J'aimerais d'abord que tu cesses de m'appeler « Professeur », je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps. Je voudrais que tu me considères comme un ami de ton père, comme un de tes amis, appelle-moi Remus s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, R… Remus. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu t'y feras. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit pendant le voyage en Magicobus ?

- Qu'il me restait des choses à apprendre, que je n'étais pas encore prêt pour combattre Voldemort.

- Tout à fait. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu n'étais pas prêt mentalement, seulement que tu ne disposes pas de toutes les armes dont tu auras besoin face à lui, ou même face à ses Mangemorts. Tu as déjà accompli de grandes choses face aux Forces du Mal, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu aiguises encore tes talents.

- C'est vous qui allez m'aider à me perfectionner ? demanda Harry dans un élan d'enthousiasme à cette idée.

- En partie. Tonks va m'aider, elle t'enseignera des techniques de camouflage, Kingsley t'entraînera à l'occlumancie et à la légilimancie, c'est son domaine. Il est bien moins fort que Rogue ou Dumbledore, mais il te fera bien plus progresser que Rogue. Tu devras prendre aussi quelques cours avec le Professeur McGonagall pour compléter tes connaissances en métamorphose et avec le Professeur Slughorn pour les potions. Quant à Alastor, il t'apprendra différentes techniques.

- Mais ce n'est pas un programme de Poudlard ça ! s'étonna Harry.

- Non, Harry. C'est le programme de formation des Aurors, répondit calmement Remus Lupin

Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- Tu vas affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le moins que l'on puisse faire pour t'aider, c'est de t'armer du mieux que l'on peut, expliqua Lupin.

- Mais alors, il faut former Ron et Hermione aussi ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, il faudra juste qu'ils en expriment le désir.

- Tous les deux veulent m'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Et si Voldemort m'attaque, il ne fera pas dans la dentelle. S'ils sont avec moi à ce moment-là, ils devront pouvoir se défendre. De plus, Ron veut devenir Auror lui aussi.

- Et Hermione ?

- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit de ses ambitions.

- Nous verrons, appelle-les Harry.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent bientôt. Lupin les mit au courant en leur recommandant de garder le secret. Leur entraînement était une grande faveur, accordée en dehors de toute autorisation ministérielle. Honorés, les deux amis acceptèrent avec enthousiasme de suivre la formation d'Auror.

- Quand commence-t-on ? demanda Hermione, très excitée.

- Cet après-midi, je vous donnerai un premier cours sur la magie noire.

Hermione étouffa un cri de stupeur.

- Il ne s'agit pas de vous initier à sa pratique, mais à vous faire comprendre ce que vous allez affronter, précisa Lupin.

Après cette conversation, Harry trouva que la matinée s'écoulait trop lentement à son goût. Il avait hâte de se mettre au travail. Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi excités. Transgressant l'interdit de Lupin, Harry dut avouer à Ginny ce qui le rendait si joyeux.

Elle s'avoua déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas appelée pour profiter elle aussi de la formation d'Auror.

- Je savais déjà ce qu'aurait répondu Remus, lui expliqua Harry. Il m'aurait dit que tu étais trop jeune et que tu n'avais pas notre expérience à Ron, Hermione et moi. Mais je m'en moque. Si tu ne peux pas suivre la formation, tu en profiteras quand même.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est moi qui serai ton professeur. Tout ce que j'apprendrai, je te l'enseignerai. C'est un peu prétentieux, mais après tout j'ai déjà enseigné à l'A.D..

Ginny, enthousiaste, le remercia d'un baiser fougueux et oublia tout sentiment de déception.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent le Professeur Lupin dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley.

- Avant de commencer ce cours, je dois d'abord savoir où vous en êtes des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, expliqua Remus.

Les trois amis énumérèrent les cours qu'ils avaient suivis, quels sortilèges ils maîtrisaient, puis finirent en donnant le programme de l'A.D., suivi plus d'un an auparavant.

- Ron et Hermione connaissent tous ces sortilèges par cœur. Hermione a réussi à produire un Patronus corporel, mais je leur ai bien précisé combien il est difficile de le reproduire face à un Détraqueur.

- Très bien, Harry. Je te crois sur parole. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail et je suis sûr que les autres membres de l'A.D. se débrouillent très bien également. Mais la magie dont je vais vous parler maintenant ne peut se combattre avec un simple sortilège de stupéfixion, on ne peut pas s'en prémunir en recourant à celui du Bouclier. La magie noire est trop puissante pour que ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à présent suffise à la mettre en échec. Toutefois, les bases que vous avez acquises peuvent vous permettre de survivre assez longtemps face à un mage noir, mais pas indéfiniment.

Il vous faut désormais connaître des sortilèges plus puissants, de nouvelles techniques, acquérir une grande force de concentration.

- Quels sont ces sortilèges ? demanda Ron.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Ron. Pour vaincre un ennemi, il faut d'abord le connaître. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est la magie noire, et en toute objectivité, sans pudeur mal placée, sans autocensure. Il faut que vous réalisiez exactement ce qu'est cette magie. Elle repose sur des principes opposés à ceux de la magie dite « blanche ». L'adepte de la magie noire ne doit pas hésiter à mutiler, torturer et même tuer pour arriver à ses fins et exécuter un sortilège, une potion ou tout autre acte de magie noire. Sa volonté ne doit pas être entravée par des barrières éthiques comme le respect de la vie, humaine ou animale, l'amour, l'amitié.

A ces mots, Ron et Hermione réprimèrent un frisson, mais Harry, lui, parut plus déterminé que jamais.

- Ne peut-on combattre le mal par le mal ? demanda timidement Ron.

- Une remarque qui s'applique à bien des situations, Ron, répondit Lupin en souriant, mais pas face à la magie noire. Il faudrait alors combattre sur deux fronts : il faudrait se battre contre le mage noir et soi-même. La magie noire a tendance à monter à la tête des gens, je devrais plutôt dire à les pervertir en les persuadant qu'ils ont raison de faire ce qu'ils font. Plus on pratique la magie noire, moins il est facile de s'en passer. Le mal s'insinue en vous comme un poison, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une trace d'humanité en vous.

- Comment reconnaître un procédé de magie noire ? demanda Hermione.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est un procédé qui réclame une absence totale d'humanité. Pour certaines pratiques, c'est assez facile à voir. Pour d'autres, il faudra vous en tenir à votre instinct. Par exemple, certains endroits sont scellés grâce à la magie noire. Il faudra alors sentir la magie à cet endroit pour distinguer la nature du procédé, en vous aidant de certaines incantations que je vous apprendrai un peu plus tard.

Harry repensa aussitôt à l'arcade du lac noir : comment Dumbledore avait découvert le moyen d'ouvrir le mur de la caverne, comment il avait trouvé la barque fantomatique. Il avait alors pensé qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais de telles techniques.

- D'où vient la magie noire ? demanda Harry.

- Très bonne question, Harry, dit Remus. D'abord il faut comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise magie : la magie est, c'est tout. C'est l'usage que l'on en fait qui détermine si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.

Remus s'interrompit et les observa un moment pour les laisser assimiler cette information. Puis il reprit ses explications :

- L'ancienne magie était et reste difficile à pratiquer. Elle se base sur les vieilles croyances, les runes. Elle exige une immense concentration et une harmonie totale avec soi-même et l'univers. On ne la pratique pas avec une baguette magique. Elle demande parfois des sacrifices, mais toujours au nom des grands principes qui régentent l'univers. C'est ainsi que ta mère a pu te protéger de Voldemort et que Dumbledore a pu prolonger cet enchantement jusqu'à ton dix-septième anniversaire.

Lupin fit alors apparaître un tableau montrant une liste de sortilèges. Les trois sortilèges impardonnables figuraient en tête.

- Voici les sortilèges noirs les plus courants. Ils constituent les formes les plus simples de la magie noire. Vous avez dû reconnaître parmi eux l'Imperium, le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. Mais il en existe bien d'autres, tout aussi impardonnables, bien que méconnus. Par exemple, le sortilège _Infernus_ qui redonne un semblant de vie aux cadavres et les soumet à la volonté du mage qui l'a lancé. C'est ainsi que Voldemort parvient à créer des Inferi.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry revit les cadavres qui l'avaient assailli de toutes parts plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il se rappela leur contact répugnant, le froid de la mort sur leur peau… Il réprima un frisson.

- On peut également se trouver confronté à l'invocation de monstres, son nom varie selon les créatures invoquées, Liches, Acromentules ou d'autres. Mais il commence toujours par « _Hic_ ». Par exemple « _Hic Chimera_ » pour appeler une ou plusieurs chimères, ce monstre à tête de lion, corps de chèvre et à la queue formée par un serpent. Ou encore « _Hic Medusa_ » qui invoque les gorgones. Il faut beaucoup de puissance pour le réaliser et ensuite contrôler la ou les créatures. Nombre de mages noirs ont péri sous les coups de leurs monstres.

- A quoi servent les autres sortilèges de la liste ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, il s'agit de façons diverses de tuer et de torturer. Il n'y a pas que chez les Moldus que l'art de faire du mal à son voisin a été cultivé. Pour un mage noir confirmé, tuer ne suffit plus, il lui faut affirmer sa puissance et sa prétendue supériorité. Souvent la souffrance de victimes lui permet d'accomplir d'autres actes de magie noire

Hermione pâlit en repensant à toutes les inventions moldues de ce type.

- _Scissio_ est le sortilège de l'écartèlement. Le corps de la victime subit le même traitement que les suppliciés du Moyen Age, les bêtes de trait en moins. Contrairement au sortilège Doloris, il peut également entraîner la mort s'il est poussé jusqu'à son terme.

- Voldemort l'a déjà utilisé ? demanda Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Oui, tout comme celui-ci : _Suffox_. Il permet au mage noir d'étouffer ses victimes. Mais il a plusieurs variantes : associé à _Reticulum_, il emprisonne la cible dans un filet qui se resserre lentement sur lui. Même chose avec _Incarcerem_, mais avec de simples cordes. _Sectumsuffox_ ligote le prisonnier avec des fils tranchants qui eux aussi se resserrent.

Lupin continua son exposé pendant une heure. Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent du mal à tenir toute la séance. Ils furent à peine rassurés quand Lupin les avertit que ce serait leur seul cours théorique et que la prochaine fois, ils attaqueraient la mise en pratique de sortilèges de haut niveau. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre des jumeaux, les trois amis arboraient des visages si pâles que Mrs Weasley se précipita vers eux pour s'enquérir de leur état.

- Mes chéris, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Ils vont bien Molly, dit Remus. Ils ont eu un choc en apprenant ce à quoi nous pouvions tous être confrontés bientôt.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Tout. Ils devaient tout savoir des pratiques de Voldemort et de ses partisans.

Le visage de Mrs Weasley se mit lui aussi à pâlir :

- Ils sont si jeunes, Remus… gémit-elle.

- Ils sont adultes désormais. Harry devra un jour combattre Voldemort lui-même. Il faut qu'il se prépare. Et quoi qu'on leur dise, je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione feront tout pour combattre à ses côtés. Ils suivent donc eux aussi la même formation.

- Et Ginny ?... Tu n'as rien dit à Ginny ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Non, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Elle suivra les cours privés de l'Ordre à partir de septembre comme les autres élèves qui s'y sont inscrits.

A ce moment-là, Harry regretta sa promesse à Ginny de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il apprendrait pendant sa formation. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui raconter toutes les horreurs de la magie noire.

Le lendemain matin, Kingsley Shacklebolt vint leur donner leur premier cours d'occlumancie et de légilimancie dans la chambre de Fred et de George. Avec lui, Harry sentit qu'il n'aurait plus aucun problème à se concentrer. Il n'y avait pas ce climat de haine qui existait entre lui et Rogue.

- Ron et Hermione, vous allez d'abord vous concentrer sur vos défenses. Il faut que vous appreniez à fermer votre esprit aux intrusions. Si vous vous battez contre un legilimens, il ne faut pas qu'il puisse savoir à l'avance quel sort vous voulez lui jeter, expliqua le grand sorcier noir.

Harry repensa à son échec face à Rogue quelques semaines auparavant. Emporté par sa haine contre ce traître, il n'avait pas été en état de cacher quoi que ce soit à Rogue qui avait bloqué tous ses maléfices avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Quant à toi Harry, nous allons finir ce que tu as commencé avec Rogue et nous allons passer à la légilimancie dès que tes résultats défensifs seront satisfaisants.

- Bien professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Appelle-moi Kingsley, Harry et c'est pareil pour vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Vous êtes adultes maintenant et je ne fais que vous former pour que vous rejoigniez nos rangs. Alors, d'abord videz votre esprit, ne pensez à rien ou alors à des choses insignifiantes. Normalement, le légilimancie se pratique par des sortilèges informulés. Pour votre premier cours, je prononcerai le sortilège à haute voix. Prêts ?...

Harry se concentra sur la boucle d'oreille en or de Shacklebolt. En jetant un œil, il vit Ron faire de gros efforts pour ne penser à rien au côté d'une Hermione si concentrée qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

- _LEGILIMENS_, prononça Kingsley

Harry sentit l'intrusion de l'Auror dans sa tête. Difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'insignifiant quand on a eu une vie mouvementée. Il se focalisa sur la voiture de son oncle Vernon, dont il se moquait royalement. Pour compléter sa défense, il s'imagina en train de la conduire. Mentir de cette manière était extrêmement difficile, il devait se concentrer sur chaque détail : le passage des vitesses, les rétroviseurs, les autres voitures sur la route. Mais au bout du bout, il parvint à penser à une scène si convaincante que l'intrusion de Kingsley se fit moins insistante. Harry poussa alors son avantage. Il fixa Shacklebolt doit dans les yeux sans ciller et imposa l'image de la voiture de plus en plus fort. Il allait parvenir à inverser les rôles et à entrer dans l'esprit de l'Auror quand Kingsley rompit le contact.

- Très bien Harry ! s'exclama Shacklebolt. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais entraîné.

- En fait, pas vraiment. Quand j'étudiais l'occlumancie … (il ne pouvait prononcer le nom de celui qu'il haïssait désormais autant que Voldemort), j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de contrer les intrusions. Un moyen autre que se vider l'esprit. Mais avec lui, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, il y avait bien trop de haine entre nous.

- Tu t'es forgé un très bon bouclier et en très peu de temps. Cette image de totomobile ne signifiait rien pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as très bien compris qu'il ne fallait me fournir aucune arme Harry. Repose-toi un peu, je vais entraîner Ron et Hermione.

Harry sourit et n'osa pas le reprendre sur la « _totomobile_ ». Kingsley se tourna vers Ron et lui lança le sort d'intrusion de l'esprit. Ron vacilla sous le choc, ses yeux étaient hagards. Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment fait le vide en lui. Et il comprit sur quelle pensée était tombé l'Auror quand Ron se mit à marmonner :

- Non, pas ça, pas avec leurs pattes, non !

Puis soudainement, Ron se mit à rire. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Bravo Ron ! s'exclama Kingsley. Tu as réagi tardivement, mais penser au sortilège _Riddikulus_ devant ta plus grande frayeur était une très bonne façon de défendre ton esprit. Mais fais attention, avant les araignées, j'ai pu surprendre bien d'autres secrets, conclut-il en tournant discrètement les yeux vers Hermione qui ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à vider son esprit des centaines d'idées qui lui trottaient sans cesse en tête.

- A toi, Hermione. Prête ?... _Legilimens_ !

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle fixait Shacklebolt avec insistance. Toujours aussi concentrée, elle semblait lutter de toutes ses forces. Shacklebolt commença à transpirer, mais ne rompait pas le contact. Harry savait qu'Hermione ferait une très bonne occlumens. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure élève de la promotion, toutes maisons confondues. Mais soudain, Hermione s'effondra par terre, sanglotant dans ses mains. Shacklebolt s'essuya le front avec sa manche.

- Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des élèves aussi doués et trouver des esprits si fermement défendus dès le premier cours, s'exclama-t-il. Félicitations Hermione. Tu t'es battue comme une lionne. Mais il faudra que tu apprennes à mieux cacher certaines choses, il montra discrètement Ron qui lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à regarder si la jeune fille n'avait rien. Mais Ron, comme Hermione précédemment, ne vit rien du geste de Kingsley.

- Ron et toi, entraînez-vous à imaginer un mensonge autour d'un souvenir insignifiant, comme Harry, même un souvenir qui n'existe pas, construisez-en un si vous le souhaitez, c'est une très bonne protection s'il ne laisse aucun doute. Si vous y parvenez, nous essaierons alors de construire un mensonge sur un souvenir réel et important.

Il se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry, je peux te voir un moment en privé, demanda-t-il.

Ils allèrent dans un coin de la chambre des jumeaux.

- Dis-moi, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble ?

- N…Non, répondit Harry désarçonné. C'est-à-dire… C'est un peu compliqué entre eux…

- Eh bien, il faudrait que ça se simplifie, crois-moi. Les sentiments cachés encombrent l'esprit et le rendent plus facile à pénétrer. Je sais pour toi et Ginny… Non, ne t'en fais pas je ne l'ai pas lu dans ton esprit : je vous ai vus au mariage. A ton arrivée au Terrier, tu n'avais pas la même attitude avec elle. Mais tu as arrangé tes affaires de cœur et cela t'a permis de rendre tes sentiments moins encombrants, moins torturants. Je dirais même que cela t'a rendu plus fort. Bien ! Fais-les s'entraîner et si tu le peux, aide-les à trouver une solution à leur problème de concentration.

- Mais, Kingsley, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, il faut qu'ils règlent ça entre eux.

- Je le sais, mais il n'est jamais vraiment mauvais de pousser un peu la chance. Penses-y, lui répondit l'Auror avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsque Kingsley eut quitté la chambre de Fred et George, Harry descendit retrouver Ginny qui jouait avec Pattenrond. Il l'entraîna dans l'escalier où ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione, surpris de leur attitude, et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? demanda Ginny qui avait compris, quand le jeune homme écourta leurs embrassades, que ce n'était pas pour un moment de tendresse que Harry l'avait amenée dans sa chambre.

- Il faut pousser la chance, Ginny.

- Quelle chance ? La nôtre ? Tu veux qu'on se… demanda Ginny avant de s'interrompre à la pensée que Harry la demandait si vite en mariage.

Harry qui venait de comprendre le quiproquo, ne savait pas trop comment se dépêtrer de cette situation.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas ça… dit-il en paniquant devant le regard désormais larmoyant de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? gémit-elle.

- Mais si voyons, je parlais de Ron et d'Hermione, reprit-il en lui prenant les mains

Ginny eut un regard d'incompréhension. Harry lui raconta sa discussion avec Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Alors ? Une idée ? demanda Harry.

- Ron ne mérite pas une fille comme Hermione : elle est trop bien pour lui, répondit la jeune fille.

- Ginny, c'est ton frère dont tu parles. Il a droit au bonheur lui aussi. Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de dire qui est bien pour Hermione ou non. C'est le choix d'Hermione, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Ron ne la laisse pas indifférente, loin de là, et inversement…

- …Seulement, ils sont trop fiers ou trop effrayés pour faire le premier pas, je sais.

- Tu as une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour « _pousser la chance_ », comme dit si bien Kingsley ? demanda Harry

- La dernière chose à faire c'est de leur dire nous-mêmes ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre.

- Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit. Je pensais plutôt à les mettre dans une situation plus propice aux confidences, les laisser tous les deux dans une atmosphère agréable, lança Harry

- Mouais… Ça pourrait marcher, conclut Ginny, pensive. Je crois que j'ai un plan, mais il faudra que tu m'aides.

Harry la regarda d'un œil méfiant. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Pour les affaires de cœur, si, bien plus qu'à ma propre expérience. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Il faudra se préparer, on ne peut rien faire avant une semaine. Mais il y a de grandes chances que ça fonctionne grâce à ce que j'ai en tête. J'ai besoin de quelques trucs pour le plan. Nous irons après-demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, je trouverai tout ce qu'il nous faut.


	5. Chapter 5 Embrouilles Allée des Embrumes

**Disclaimer:** Tout cet univers et ses personnages appartiennent plus que jamais à J.K. Rowling et je n'ai toujours aucun droit dessus

Remerciements à Alchemy, Alixe, heaven et Crookshank pour m'avoir soutenu depuis le début et à vous qui me lisez.

_Désolé pour ceux qui ont voulu laisser des reviews anonymes pour les premiers chapitres, j'avais oublié d'activer cette option. c'est désormais chose faite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce début de fanfic._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V : Embrouilles Allée des Embrumes**

Le lendemain eurent lieu les cours de Tonks et de Maugrey Fol Œil. La jeune Métamorphomage apprit aux trois amis le sortilège de désillusion. Comme à son habitude, Hermione mit très peu de temps à le maîtriser. Pendant que Harry et Ron s'exerçaient, elle se mit à déambuler dans la chambre des jumeaux. Tel un caméléon, elle se confondait avec son environnement : meubles, cartons de matériels, affiches de Quidditch … Tonks fut ravie des progrès de ses jeunes apprentis quand Harry et Ron parvinrent à de premiers résultats satisfaisants : on ne voyait désormais plus que leurs pieds.

- Encore un peu d'entraînement et je ne vous verrai plus du tout, affirma Tonks avec un grand sourire.

Le cours de l'après-midi avec Maugrey Fol Œil fut tout aussi intéressant. Il avait amené avec lui sa grosse malle à sept serrures. Il en sortit un nombre impressionnant d'appareils destinés à détecter les traces de magie et surtout de magie noire. Lorsque Harry passa devant la Glace à l'Ennemi, il crut discerner l'ombre de Voldemort au fond du miroir, ainsi que les yeux déments de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon gars ! Tu ne seras véritablement en danger que lorsque tu verras le blanc des yeux de tes ennemis, marmonna Fol Œil qui semblait avoir deviné ce que le jeune homme avait vu.

Fol Œil se tourna ensuite vers des toupies de différentes tailles : des scrutoscopes Harry sourit lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun d'eux ne s'était mis à siffler : il pouvait faire confiance à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il se souvint de celui que Ron lui avait acheté en Egypte. Il n'avait pas arrêté de siffler et de tourner sur lui-même dès la rentrée de sa troisième année. A l'époque, Peter Pettigrow faisait encore partie de son entourage, sous la forme de Croûtard, le rat de Ron. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Peter Pettigrow n'était pas digne de confiance.

- Ceci est un appareil très utile, jeunes gens, lança le vieil Auror, alors que les trois amis étudiaient encore les scrutoscopes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers l'objet dont parlait leur formateur. Ils furent surpris à la vue d'un minuscule miroir de poche, de la taille d'un cadre photo. Au sommet se dressaient deux petites antennes argentées.

- Ceci est un Métamorphoradar ! clama Fol Œil. Il sert à détecter différentes sortes de métamorphoses humaines et révèle la véritable apparence du sujet désigné. Rien ne lui échappe : transformations dues au Polynectar, Métamorphomages, Animagi, sortilèges de désillusion et bien d'autres encore. Il suffit d'orienter les antennes vers le suspect et son image apparaît dans le miroir.

- En existe-t-il aussi pour les objets, Professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi cette question, Miss Granger ?

- Je me disais qu'un mage noir pouvait très bien essayer de dissimuler un objet dangereux sous la forme d'un autre, plus inoffensif.

- Très bien raisonné, vous avez raison… Vigilance constante ! aboya-t-il. En effet, il existe aussi un autre modèle pour les objets…

Alastor Maugrey se mit à fouiller dans sa malle.

- Voyons, où l'ai-je fourré déjà… Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant un miroir tout à fait similaire à l'exception de ses antennes dont la couleur tirait sur le bronze.

Le vieil Auror conclut son cours en donnant des devoirs à ses trois apprentis. Le premier ne surprit aucun d'eux : _Vigilance constante !_ Le second leur parut plus étonnant :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous vous exercerez physiquement tous les jours. Course à pied, étirements musculaires, musculation… Tout est bon pour que vous restiez souples. Il faudra aussi exercer vos réflexes. Il ne suffit pas de savoir se servir de sa baguette pour combattre efficacement un ennemi : il faut aussi être physiquement prêt. Pour que votre magie soit rapide et alerte, votre corps doit l'être tout autant.

Harry réprima un sourire en pensant au degré d'adresse d'Alastor Maugrey, maintenant qu'il marchait avec une jambe en bois.

Lorsque Fol Oeil eut quitté le Terrier, Ginny rejoignit les trois amis dans la chambre des jumeaux. Pendant que Harry et Ron s'entraînaient à nouveau au sortilège de désillusion, Hermione entreprit d'apprendre à Ginny à s'en servir. Les premiers résultats de Ginny s'avérèrent assez probants, même si elle rencontrait un problème similaire à celui de Ron et Harry à leurs débuts : sa chevelure flamboyante refusait de disparaître. Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et même Harry ne put réprimer un sourire narquois.

- Ne t'en fais pas, après quelques heures de pratique, tu sauras parfaitement maîtriser ce sortilège, assura Hermione en leur jetant un regard peu amène.

Lorsque Ginny eut retrouvé son apparence normale, Harry reprit les cours de l'A.D. où ils en étaient restés : le sortilège du Patronus.

- Il faut d'abord que vous vous concentriez sur un souvenir heureux, assez heureux pour vous servir de bouclier contre un Détraqueur et même plus si possible. Je doute que les Détraqueurs se déplacent seuls ces derniers temps, rappela Harry. Mais rappelez-vous qu'il est bien plus difficile de réaliser ce sortilège en face d'un Détraqueur. Il vous faudra puiser dans vos forces les plus profondes, lutter contre la peur et le froid qui vous envahiront, et surtout contre vos plus terribles souvenirs qui remonteront immanquablement à la surface.

- Lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre souvenir heureux, concentrez-vous dessus, focalisez chacune de vos pensées vers ce moment et pointez votre baguette vers votre cible ensuite dites : _Spero Patronum ! _reprit-il après avoir laissé le temps à ses « élèves » de trouver leur souvenir.

Quelques secondes après, Hermione lançait son Patronus à travers la pièce. Reliée par un mince fil d'argent à la baguette de la jeune fille, une loutre d'argent gambadait autour de Harry. Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris de ce résultat, Hermione y était déjà parvenue lors de la dernière séance de l'A.D.. Il était plus impatient de voir la forme que prendraient ceux de Ginny et de son frère. Après un long moment, Ron lança :

- _Spero patronum !_

De la fumée argentée qui se formait au bout de la baguette du jeune Weasley, jaillit un superbe étalon cabré et scintillant. Ron lui-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux:

- Dément ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Il est magnifique, on le croirait tout droit sorti d'un jeu d'échecs sorciers. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le monter.

- Bravo Ron, c'est un Patronus corporel tout à fait réussi, s'enthousiasma Hermione qui coula un regard un peu déçu vers sa petite loutre puis vers Harry.

- Pour un Patronus, la taille importe peu, sa puissance ne réside pas dans son apparence, ce n'est qu'une projection de vos sentiments heureux. Ta loutre était parfaitement réussie Hermione, c'est ce qui compte. On ne choisit pas son Patronus, il prend une forme qui nous correspond, qui fait écho à quelque chose en nous. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire quel souvenir vous avez choisi ?

- J'ai choisi la victoire à notre dernier match de Quidditch, répondit Ron en souriant, le torse un peu bombé, tu sais quand j'ai fait tous ses arrêts et que l'équipe de Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch.

- Moi, c'était mon premier baiser, murmura timidement Hermione en rougissant.

Aussitôt, le torse de Ron s'abaissa violemment et sa mine se renfrogna. Tout aussi soudainement, son bel étalon qui faisait la course avec la loutre d'Hermione, s'évapora. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explications, il savait ce qui avait assombri l'humeur de Ron ou plutôt qui : Viktor Krum.

Alors que l'atmosphère se chargeait de tension entre le jeune Weasley, vert de jalousie et Hermione qui paraissait extrêmement gênée d'avoir été devinée, Ginny fit apparaître son Patronus : une superbe licorne. Majestueuse, elle s'avança vers Harry et lui prêta son flanc pour qu'il la caresse. Tout en prodiguant des gestes doux au Patronus, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mêlé de fierté et de grande tendresse en direction de sa petite amie. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander son souvenir heureux : elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais il lut sur ses lèves « _Mon souvenir heureux, c'est toi !_ ». Emu, Harry décida que la séance avait assez duré. Mrs Weasley lui donna raison en appelant tout son petit monde au rez-de-chaussée pour mettre la table et dîner.

En bas, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Mr Weasley, rentré tôt du Ministère, les attendaient. Lorsque tous furent attablés, Arthur Weasley aborda les modalités de leur visite sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Demain matin, Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks et Hestia Jones vous accompagneront sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maugrey voudrait que vous fassiez une liste des boutiques que vous comptez visiter… pour des questions de sécurité.

- Mais Papa, ni V…Voldemort ni ses Mangemorts ne se sont manifestés ces derniers temps, lança Ron.

- Je le sais Ron, répondit Arthur Weasley, et c'est bien ça qui nous inquiète. Et même s'il n'attaque pas demain, un raid des Détraqueurs sur un endroit public comme le Chemin de Traverse reste dans le domaine du possible. Ces derniers temps, ils sont devenus de plus en plus gourmands.

- Une chance qu'on ait révisé le sortilège du Patronus, souffla Ron à Harry.

- Je dois également vous préciser qu'il vous est interdit de vous séparer du groupe pour partir suivre qui que ce soit… Vous m'avez compris vous trois, pas de filature comme celle de Drago Malefoy l'année dernière. De toute façon, Alastor vous aura à l'œil, reprit Mr Weasley en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à sa propre plaisanterie.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Fred et George ? demanda Ginny.

- Bien sûr. Il vous suffit de les mettre sur votre liste.

Ginny parut plus que satisfaite de cette réponse. Son petit sourire malicieux amena Harry à s'interroger à nouveau sur le plan de sa petite amie pour rapprocher Ron et Hermione. Il avait eu beau lui demander à plusieurs reprises en quoi il consistait, Ginny n'avait rien voulu lui révéler.

Pendant la suite du dîner, la conversation porta sur la formation des trois amis, les projets de Bill et Fleur pour trouver une maison bien à eux, dès que ce serait possible et un départ éventuel de Charlie pour la Roumanie. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hermione demanda à Bill une conversation privée, ce qui intrigua fortement Ron, que l'évocation de la Roumanie, contrée proche de la Bulgarie de Krum, avait déjà passablement irrité. Leur entretien dura quelques minutes et Hermione en revint enchantée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Charlie pour une seconde conversation tout aussi secrète et qui se conclut par un sourire encore plus satisfait de la jeune fille.

Harry aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais malgré ses questions Hermione refusa tout net de lui en dire plus, du moins pour le moment. Décidément, les filles s'y entendaient pour faire baver les garçons avec leurs mines de conspiratrices, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer.

Il regagna la chambre de Ron pour aller se coucher. Là, il retrouva son ami, assis sur son lit, ruminant de sombres pensées. Tout en enfilant son pyjama, Harry essaya de le dérider en parlant de Quidditch et des dernières inventions des jumeaux qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de découvrir le lendemain, mais rien n'y fit. Ron ne desserrait pas les mâchoires.

- Toi, tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours, déclara Harry. Je dirais même que tu nous fais une magnifique crise de jalousie.

- Quoi ! s'insurgea Ron, qui voulait se donner une expression outrée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Et jaloux de qui d'abord ?

- Moi je dis simplement que tu fais cette tête depuis que Hermione a expliqué quel souvenir elle avait choisi pour son Patronus. Et que ses messes basses avec Bill et Charlie n'ont rien arrangé, répondit innocemment Harry qui savait pertinemment qu'il avait touché juste.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis jaloux de personne, et surtout pas de mes frères.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir compris Ron. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu es jaloux de Krum, parce que le premier baiser d'Hermione, c'est lui.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, que je sache ! rétorqua sèchement Ron.

- Bien sûr que ce sont mes oignons, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, que Hermione est ma meilleure amie et que je veux vous voir heureux, trancha Harry. Si tu veux devenir un jour son souvenir heureux, va lui dire ce que tu ressens, va lui dire que tu l'aimes. Prends sur toi. Je sais que tu en as le courage. C'est bien plus difficile que de se battre contre dix Mangemorts ou que d'arrêter vingt Souaffles en même temps, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Pour toute réponse, Ron marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles, tourna le dos à son ami et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Harry haussa les épaules, perplexe, et se coucha.

A huit heures, le lendemain, tout le monde était debout. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assez excités par leur visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils en connaissaient tous les recoins depuis le temps, mais la perspective de sortir du terrier leur donnait des ailes. Mrs Weasley, elle, n'affichait pas le même enthousiasme. A vrai dire, parmi les adultes, seule Tonks paraissait partager la bonne humeur des jeunes gens.

Maugrey Fol Œil avait examiné la liste des boutiques qu'il avait demandée et détermina l'ordre de marche de la visite. Il mit tout le monde en file indienne devant la cheminée : derrière lui venait Harry, puis Ron, Molly, Hermione, Ginny et enfin Tonks qui fermait la marche.

- Bon allons-y, Hestia doit nous attendre à présent. Prenez tous une bonne mesure de poudre de Cheminette et soyez vigilants à l'arrivée, on ne sait jamais ce qui vous attend au détour d'une cheminée, aboya le vieil Auror.

- Alastor ! protesta Mrs Weasley, il faut y aller maintenant.

- D'accord, Molly. Chaudron Baveur ! énonça Maugrey avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

Bientôt Harry l'imita et se mit à tournoyer. A la limite de la nausée, le jeune homme arriva à destination, dans un des salons privés du pub cachant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Même s'il n'aimait pas ça, Harry avait hâte d'obtenir son permis de transplaner. Au moins arriverait-il propre et non maculé de cendres et de suie lorsqu'il se déplacerait. Il garda cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, déjà concentré à l'extrême pour éviter tout vomissement, et se promit de s'en occuper le soir même, une fois de retour au Terrier.

Lorsqu'il atterrit au Chaudron Baveur, Maugrey l'attendait, l'oeil magique aux aguets, aux côtés d'une sorcière entre deux âges que Harry avait déjà croisée. De taille moyenne, Hestia Jones portait une longue natte brune parsemée de rares cheveux gris qui pendait dans son dos, bien au-delà de la longueur habituelle. Quelques centimètres de plus et ses cheveux auraient traîné par terre derrière elle. Son visage semblait marqué par les épreuves de la vie - quoi de plus naturel pour un Auror pensa Harry - mais gardait une certaine expression de douceur dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle sourit aimablement à Harry et lui fit signe de se ranger sur le côté pour que le reste de l'expédition puisse arriver sans encombres.

Une fois Tonks apparue dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Maugrey donna le signal du départ et tous traversèrent le pub qui semblait plus que jamais avoir besoin de clientèle. Au comptoir, seul Mondingus Fletcher sirotait une boisson indéfinissable en compagnie de Tom dont le manque de clients paraissait avoir terni l'humeur. Mondingus leur fit un petit signe discret de la main et le groupe continua vers l'arrière-cour où se trouvait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Maugrey tapota avec sa baguette magique sur la brique d'ouverture et l'arcade se dessina dans le mur pour laisser place à un spectacle peu commun.

Le Chemin de Traverse, autrefois si animé, où il était bien difficile de faire un pas sans écraser le pied d'un passant ou rencontrer une connaissance, le Chemin de Traverse était désert… ou presque, quelques silhouettes fugitives s'acheminaient rapidement d'une boutique à l'autre. Eberlués, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pensaient même plus à entrer. Le vieil Auror donna alors un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il se décide à avancer. Tant bien que mal, Harry fit un pas hésitant, la devise de Fol Œil à l'esprit, tous les sens en alerte. Les trois Aurors, eux, ne semblaient pas se formaliser du manque d'animation. Ils poussèrent un peu plus loin leurs protégés et tant bien que mal, les achats commencèrent par Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Harry préleva dans le coffre de ses parents, une somme confortable en Gallions. Mais au moment où il allait en sortir pour remonter dans le wagonnet de gobelins, son regard fut attiré par un objet placé dans un coin du coffre, derrière une pile de pièces d'or : un coffret aux armes de James Potter, si l'on en croyait les initiales gravées sur le couvercle. Harry voulait l'ouvrir, mais il entendit Maugrey Fol Œil taper impatiemment de sa jambe de bois dans le wagonnet. Le jeune homme fourra le coffret dans son sac et sortit rejoindre l'Auror.

Les courses se passèrent normalement, de Fleury et Bott à la boutique animalière, où Ron et Harry devaient racheter du Miam'Hibou pour Coq et Hedwige. De l'échoppe désespérément vide d'Ollivander à l'atelier de couture de Mme Guipure chez qui tous durent passer pour acheter de nouvelles robes. Maugrey Fol Œil susurra quelques indications à la couturière qui acquiesça d'un air entendu. Ginny, elle, passa un long moment chez le marchand de fournitures et ingrédients pour potions et en ressortit avec le même sourire satisfait et malicieux que la veille, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle pourrait voir les jumeaux.

Et justement, la boutique des Frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux était leur prochaine destination. Sur le chemin qui y menait se trouvait l'embranchement avec l'Allée des Embrumes et chaque pas qui les rapprochait de cette bifurcation rendait les trois Aurors plus nerveux. A cinq pas de l'Allée des Embrumes, un éclair de stupéfixion fusa en direction de Harry et rata sa cible. Maugrey Fol Œil l'avait déjà repoussé contre le mur et lançait une dizaine de sorts en guise de riposte. Harry sentit alors un grand froid qui l'envahissait, comme si son sang n'était plus qu'un long et mince glaçon qui épousait la forme de ses veines où qu'elles aillent dans son corps. Avant même de se retourner, il sut ce qui arrivait dans son dos.

- Harry ! Des Détraqueurs ! Ils sont derrière nous, cria Ron.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Ron, répondit Harry. Avec moi : _Spero patronum_ !

Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'imitèrent, mais leurs Patronus semblaient hésiter, alors que le cerf argenté de Harry fonçait bois baissés contre la vingtaine de silhouettes fantomatiques qui glissait vers eux.

- Plus fort, concentrez-vous plus fort ! hurla-t-il.

Les trois jeunes gens répétèrent leur incantation plus distinctement avec plus de conviction, après avoir vu le cerf de Harry chasser trois Détraqueurs à lui tout seul.

L'étalon, la licorne et la loutre entrèrent alors dans la mêlée. Soudain, un autre éclair de stupéfixion ramena Harry à la réalité : dans son dos, les trois Aurors et Molly Weasley bataillaient contre un autre ennemi qui selon lui ne pouvait être qu'un groupe de Mangemorts. Les Détraqueurs ne posant plus grand problème, il fit front au second ennemi, mais à sa grande surprise il ne vit rien d'autre que des éclairs fusant de partout et nulle part à la fois.

- Alors Potter, tu n'es pas content de me revoir. Ou plutôt de ne pas me revoir ? ironisa une voix traînante que Harry reconnut immédiatement pour celle de Drago Malefoy, ce qui confirma son intuition.

- Abritez-vous, vite ! _Colora Pluvium_ ! cria la voix d'Hermione derrière Harry.

Aussitôt une pluie de peinture s'abattit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le petit groupe de Mangemorts, qui contrairement à leurs cibles, n'avaient pu s'abriter à temps, se retrouva peinturluré de la tête aux pieds et demeura un instant sans réaction. Cet instant suffit à Harry pour lancer le sortilège du saucisson en direction de la silhouette désormais visible de Malefoy qui s'abattit de tout son long.

- _Scissio _!!!! rugit la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange

- _Protego_ !! crièrent les quatre membres de l'A.D .en même temps, renvoyant le maléfice de la démente.

- Je vois que toi et tes amis avez fait des progrès Bébé Potter, se moqua la femme Mangemort en se rapprochant. Surtout ta chère Sang de Bourbe !

Elle et ses cinq autres compagnons resserrèrent leurs rangs tout en parant et ripostant les sorts des Aurors. Mrs Weasley avait été atteinte par l'explosion d'un mur et saignait à la tempe. Hestia Jones semblait prête à tomber à genoux, affaiblie par un sort de Jambencoton. Fol Œil et Tonks soufflaient bruyamment et continuaient à jeter des sorts pour paralyser leurs adversaires. Leur petit groupe avait dû manœuvre pendant l'attaque et se trouvait maintenant au milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Crabbe, Goyle, allez vous occuper de mon bon à rien de neveu, ordonna Bellatrix.

Les silhouettes massives et encagoulées des pères des deux gorilles que connaissait Harry reculèrent silencieusement vers Drago resté immobile sur le pavé.

Harry, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Hermione, Livre de Lupin page 48, à mon signal ! souffla-t-il à son amie qui acquiesça. Ginny et Ron, _Expelliarmus _en même temps que moi ! Maintenant Hermione.

Bellatrix Lestrange et les trois autres Mangemorts qui étaient restés auprès d'elle, se trouvaient maintenant à cinq mètres d'eux.

- _Emburbo !_

- _Expelliarmus !!!_

Les trois complices de Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouvèrent enfoncés jusqu'au cou dans une large flaque de boue, désarmés. La femme Mangemort, elle, avait réussi à éviter le piège. Mais comprenant la précarité de sa situation, avec deux gorilles écervelés et un adolescent de dix-sept ans contre huit adversaires, dont trois Aurors, elle fit signe de transplaner à Crabbe, Goyle et Drago qui reprenait conscience.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Remus Lupin et les jumeaux arrivaient en renforts, mais trop tard.

Les trois Aurors sortirent les trois prisonniers du bourbier qui menaçait de les aspirer complètement, non sans les avoir ligotés proprement. Leurs visages ne dirent rien à personne. Ils s'appelaient Kimiroff, Kapelski et Oreïev. Charlie avait déjà entendu parler d'eux en Roumanie, comme de jeunes mages noirs qui avait écumé la Transylvanie quelques mois plus tôt et passaient pour être très proche de la communauté vampire.

Harry était avide d'en savoir plus et il n'était pas le seul. Ses trois compères de l'A.D. tendaient eux aussi l'oreille pour grappiller des informations supplémentaires. Mais Mrs Weasley ne leur en laissa pas le temps et les poussa en direction de la boutique des jumeaux.

Enfermés dans l'appartement de Fred et George au-dessus de leur magasin, les quatre jeunes gens furent contraints de rester emmitouflés dans des couvertures devant un bon bol de chocolat chaud et une tablette de chocolat chacun. Ils n'eurent le droit de quitter le logement des jumeaux que pour voir les nouveautés de la boutique, sous la surveillance envahissante de Molly Weasley. Harry, frustré, en oublia même le coffret caché dans son sac.

* * *

Suite des cours, manigances de Ginny... Ron et Hermione vont-ils finir par s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment? Allez, pour rassurer les non amateurs de praline, ça ne durera plus très longtemps encore et on en reviendra à des considérations plus sombres et à l'action. 

Prochain chapitre, mercredi : **Dumbledore le Magnifique**


	6. Chapter 6 Dumbledore le Magnifique

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours tout ceci appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling et je ne touche aucun droit sur cette histoire

**De gigantesques mercis à** mes coorectrices Alixe, Alchemy et Crookshank, mon illustratrice Heaven, à mes premiers lecteurs et aux nouveaux.

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Dumbledore le Magnifique**

Dans la boutique de Fred et George, l'émerveillement était toujours au rendez-vous. Chaque jour semblait leur donner de nouvelles idées plus loufoques et plus drôles les unes que les autres. Oreilles à rallonge, marais transportables, chapeaux Têtinvisible et Crèmes Canaris continuaient de trôner en tête de leurs ventes. Mais leur plus grand succès de l'été, les jumeaux l'avaient bien mis en évidence sur un magnifique présentoir représentant Poudlard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'en revenaient pas. En hommage à leur ancien directeur, Fred et George avaient créé de petites figurines animées d'Albus Dumbledore. Au-dessus du présentoir, une magnifique affiche présentait la figurine avec une modestie inhabituelle pour les jumeaux :

_Dumbledore le Magnifique_

_Une représentation bien imparfaite _

_Du plus grand directeur de l'histoire de Poudlard_

_Mystères et humour facétieux vous attendent._

_Découvrez et redécouvrez ce grand sorcier dans son univers : _

_Un Poudlard à son échelle !_

En bas de l'affiche, une phrase en petits caractères annonçait que la majeure partie des bénéfices reviendrait à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Mais l'affiche laissait bien sentir toute l'émotion des jumeaux

Harry prit une figurine dans sa main. Aussitôt, le minuscule Dumbledore se mit à faire les cent pas au creux de sa paume, comme il en avait l'habitude dans son bureau. Puis, il leva la tête vers Harry et lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes parfaitement reproduites. Pendant un instant, Harry eut le sentiment de retrouver un vieil ami, qu'il n'était plus sans protecteur. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes, un mince sourire aux lèvres : la figurine, imitée par toutes ses jumelles, venait de lancer un sort de Cotonnuage. A présent, de microscopiques flocons de neige tombaient sur le présentoir et la main de Harry.

- C'est magnifique ! Vraiment, je crois qu'il aurait apprécié, dit Harry avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Si nos figurines te plaisent, alors nous ne pouvons qu'être satisfaits, répondit Fred en guise de remerciement. Tu étais son élève préféré, quoi que tu en dises. Tu l'as connu mieux que nous. Nous avions besoin d'entendre ton avis.

- Ça me rappelle la figurine de Krum que j'avais achetée lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, lança Ron pour détourner la conversation

- Bien vu, Ronnie, elle nous a servi de modèle. Mais nous l'avons considérablement améliorée.

- Vous en avez vendu beaucoup ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Deux cents, rien que le premier jour. Et ça fait un mois que ça dure. Nous sommes obligés d'en fabriquer de nouvelles en permanence.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites du reste des bénéfices ? demanda Hermione.

- Il revient à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il sert à faire fabriquer un maximum de portraits de Dumbledore, expliqua fièrement Fred.

- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais nous sommes membres de l'Ordre, à présent, compléta Fred. Les portraits de Dumbledore, une fois accrochés dans différentes institutions de la communauté magique, nous permettent d'être informés à tout instant de ce qui se passe. Avec Everard et Dilys, Albus Dumbledore était le Directeur le plus aimé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Partout, son portrait est accueilli avec joie et même honneur. Il trouverait un coin de mur partout.

Harry fut impressionné par cet exposé, il savait que l'Ordre se servait de portraits pour se tenir informé, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur réseau soit si vaste et qu'il puisse encore être étendu grâce aux portraits de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre en stock, demanda Ginny, impatiente de voir les merveilleuses inventions de ses frères.

- Vous vous rappelez la Poudre d'Obscurité du Pérou ? rappela George, un peu gêné.

- Comment l'oublier ? C'est grâce à elle que Malefoy et les Mangemorts nous ont échappé pour aller assassiner Dumbledore, rétorqua Ron en serrant les poings jusqu'à les rendre violets. Si vous ne la lui aviez pas vendue…

- Du calme, Ronnie. On se sent bien assez mal comme ça, l'interrompit Fred. Depuis, elle est passée dans le rayon de Défense contre les Forces du mal au même titre que la ligne de vêtements du Bouclier, tu sais les chapeaux et les capes avec sortilège _Protego_ intégré. On a aussi cherché une riposte à cette poudre, autre que la Main de Gloire de Malefoy, bien sûr.

- Et la voici, annonça triomphalement George : des cristaux de neige éternelle du pays Inuit.

Il ouvrit doucement une petite bourse de cuir blanc. A l'intérieur scintillait une fine poudre immaculée, dont chaque grain brillait de mille feux.

- Une fois jetée en l'air, même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il suffit de prononcer _Lumos_ et la poudre reflète et concentre la moindre source de lumière, reprit George. Ça dissipe complètement les effets de la poudre d'Obscurité. Mais c'est très éblouissant. A n'utiliser que muni de ces lunettes protectrices fournies avec la bourse. On peut aussi s'en servir comme d'un éclair aveuglant contre l'ennemi.

Harry se tourna vers un autre rayon où s'étalaient des dizaines de sacs de diverses formes et couleurs. Hermione était en train d'en examiner un exemplaire sous toutes ses coutures.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu vexé de ne pas avoir pu percer le secret des frères Weasley.

- Ah ! L'une de nos plus grandes fiertés ! s'exclama Fred. Je vous présente le Sac sans fond ! En réalité, il a une capacité de cinq cents litres.

Avec des airs de Monsieur Loyal, George entreprit la description de son produit :

- Plusieurs coloris, sangle ajustable, compartiments protecteurs pour objets fragiles, range-flacons, compartiments secrets avec mot de passe pour objets compromettants et sortilège _Failamalle_ intégré, tout va se ranger tout seul à sa place… Et encore plus fort, regardez bien !

George tint grand ouvert le sac, où Fred déversa le contenu d'un bac de rangement débordant d'objets divers : livres scolaires, flacons d'ingrédients, plumes, rouleaux de parchemins, bouteilles d'encre, pétards du Dr Flibuste, Bombabouses, cape de rechange et mille autres choses. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le sac n'enflait pas et ne craquait pas sous le poids gigantesque de son contenu. Mieux encore, George qui l'avait passé à son épaule ne semblait pas sentir le poids du sac, lui non plus.

- Vous avez compris ? demanda-t-il avec une expression d'immense fierté.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à faire ça, quand même ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais quoi donc ma chère Hermione ? répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent des regards perplexes.

- Vous avez combiné deux sortilèges très puissants et complexes : celui de _Profondis _et celui d'allègement ? Je n'arrive pas y croire, je suis vraiment impressionnée. En fait, c'est la même chose à chaque fois que je viens ici, concéda-t-elle.

Tous savaient à quel point cet aveu coûtait à Hermione qui réprouvait l'usage que les jumeaux faisaient de leurs talents.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, regarde ma chère Hermy… reprit Fred.

Hermione rougit en entendant ce surnom. Au même moment, George ouvrit le sac et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Puis il prononça à haute et intelligible voix : baguette farceuse. Aussitôt, il en ressortit la dite baguette.

- Il y a aussi un sortilège d'attraction mineure intégré, pour ne plus chercher ses affaires pendant des heures.

- Et comme tu as été l'inspiratrice de ce sac – on s'est rappelés combien de livres et de grimoires tu es capable de te trimballer, nous t'offrons le sac de ton choix. Choisis la couleur et la forme, ils ont tous les mêmes options, annonça Fred

- Et puis te connaissant, tu serais bien capable d'en créer de nouvelles ou de les améliorer, plaisanta George.

- Fred… George… Vous êtes de très grands sorciers vous aussi ! s'exclama Hermione les yeux brillants de larmes. Vous avez le pouvoir de toucher le cœur des gens, de leur donner du bonheur. En un sens, vous avez été les meilleurs élèves de Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle, la voix émue.

- Hermione, c'est vraiment… commença George

- Le plus beau compliment que tu nous aies jamais fait, finit Fred, visiblement aussi ému que son frère jumeau.

Hermione remercia les deux jumeaux par une bise appuyée sur chacune de leurs joues tachées de son et choisit son sac.

- Doucement, Hermy, ou tu vas finir par embrasser tout le monde comme Fleur, se moqua George en voyant Ron devenir écarlate.

Trois bonnes heures avaient passé depuis l'attaque combinée des Mangemorts et des Détraqueurs. Et pourtant, ni Harry, ni aucun de ses amis n'avait été tenu informé de la suite des événements. Cet isolement irritait profondément Harry et il n'était pas le seul. Ron harcelait constamment Fred et George pour qu'ils leur prêtent des oreilles à rallonge. Il voulait écouter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis dans la cave des jumeaux.

- Maintenant que nous sommes membres nous aussi, nous avons des responsabilités. Si l'Ordre ne veut pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, alors nous non plus, et nous ne vous aiderons pas, répétaient alternativement Fred et George à leur petit frère.

- Voilà qu'ils parlent de responsabilités maintenant, grommela Ron. Ils étaient les premiers à demander à être informés, avant d'être dans l'Ordre et maintenant qu'ils y sont, ils se comportent en égoïstes. Ils sont aussi responsables que Crabbe et Goyle sont intelligents.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ginny semblaient avoir pris leur mal en patience. La jeune Weasley s'était isolée dans le laboratoire des jumeaux. Dès qu'il y entra pour voir ce qu'elle manigançait, Harry reconnut les fragrances de la potion qu'elle mettait au point.

- C'était donc ça ton plan ? lança-t-il. Tu vas leur faire boire une Potion d'Euphorie à leur insu ?

- Il s'agit simplement de les mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Fred et George m'ont indiqué quelques ingrédients supplémentaires pour les inciter aux confidences. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le Veritaserum, le rassura Ginny.

- Ça peut marcher. Quand la potion sera-t-elle prête ?

- Avec les nouveaux ingrédients, il faut compter deux jours de repos en flacon.

Au moment où Ginny terminait sa phrase, Hermione fit brusquement irruption dans le laboratoire, suivie de près par Ron. Ils semblaient se disputer sur un sujet sans réelle importance – « _Comme d'habitude_ » pensa Harry. Ginny avait à peine eu le temps de camoufler ses travaux secrets, mais les deux amis ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien, trop occupés à se chamailler.

- Harry, raisonne-le, s'il te plaît, moi je renonce, l'interpella Hermione.

- Harry sait que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Harry ? rétorqua Ron, sûr de la réponse de son ami.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez au juste ? interrogea Harry.

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant que Ron et Hermione ne comprennent que leur ami n'avait rien suivi de leur conversation.

- Je soutiens qu'un Patronus créé à partir d'un souvenir de Quidditch est assez puissant pour lutter contre des Détraqueurs. J'en ai fait la preuve tout à l'heure, récapitula Ron.

- Et moi, je te dis que c'est un souvenir trop fugace, trop collectif. Il faut que ça soit plus personnel…

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris au Quidditch, Hermione, l'interrompit Ron.

- Ça suffit, vous deux, s'impatienta Harry.

Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une de leurs sempiternelles disputes. Surtout pas à quelques jours de la Potion d'Euphorie.

- Vous avez tous les deux raison et tous les deux tort.

Ron et Hermione parurent étonnés, mais malgré tout, ils écoutèrent ce qu'Harry voulait leur dire.

- Hermione a raison quand elle affirme qu'il faut un souvenir très personnel. Pendant mon propre entraînement au Patronus avec Remus, j'avais essayé un souvenir collectif : la victoire de Gryffondor à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, mais ce n'était pas assez puissant... parce que pas assez personnel et donc pas assez heureux…

Hermione esquissa un sourire narquois.

- A l'inverse, le souvenir de la victoire finale de Quidditch et surtout celle de l'année précédente représentent un souvenir très personnel pour Ron, Hermione. Et ça tu ne peux pas le nier. Pour le moment, cela suffit. Mais je pense, Ron, que tu devrais essayer de trouver un souvenir encore plus personnel. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Harry en appuyant bien sur la dernière phrase et en coulant un regard vers Ginny.

Derrière ses deux amis, Harry la vit quitter le laboratoire en lui adressant un sourire plein de malice qui lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris le message. Ron et Hermione avaient été stoppés dans leur élan avant que des mots plus vexants n'aient été prononcés. Un silence un peu pesant s'était installé entre les trois amis. Ce fut Alastor Maugrey qui le brisa en donnant le signal du départ.

- Assez traîné ici. Tout le Chemin de Traverse a été inspecté, il n'y a plus rien à craindre dans l'immédiat. On retourne au Terrier ! aboya Maugrey, Vous aussi les jumeaux.

- Mais il n'est que seize heures, protestèrent en chœur Fred et George.

- 'Veux pas le savoir. Vous êtes visés vous aussi. Ça s'est passé à deux pas de votre boutique ! Allez hop ! Inutile de protester, on ferme ! trancha le vieil Auror.

Fred et George se joignirent au groupe qui retournait au Terrier via une cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, escorté par Hestia Jones, Tonks, Lupin et bien sûr Fol oeil. Mr Weasley et Bill les rejoindraient plus tard.

Le passage par le réseau de cheminées fut tout aussi désagréable pour Harry que les fois précédentes. Une fois arrivé chez les Weasley, il s'empressa de monter ranger ses achats dans la chambre de Ron, mais une main de fer le saisit par le col et l'en empêcha.

- Une petite minute, Harry.

Le jeune homme reconnut la poigne et les grognements du vieil Auror.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes entraînés comme je vous l'ai demandé la fois dernière ? demanda Maugrey.

Harry eut du mal à déglutir. Il avait complètement oublié les exercices physiques exigés par Fol Oeil. Tout comme Ron et Hermione, d'ailleurs qui ne faisaient pas meilleure figure. Pire, il avait une excuse qui ne lui servirait à rien face à Maugrey : l'entraînement de Ginny.

- Voilà un silence éloquent. Monte tes affaires en vitesse et change-toi ! Rassemblement dans cinq minutes dans le jardin ! aboya Maugrey. Ça vaut aussi pour vous trois, reprit Fol œil en s'adressant à Ron, Hermione et – à la surprise de tous – Ginny.

- Alastor ! Ginny ne suit pas tes cours, protesta Mrs Weasley, outrée.

- Elle aussi doit entretenir sa forme physique. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez tous déjà en train de vous mettre en tenue pour l'entraînement, dit-il en balayant la salle de son œil magique.

Quand il redescendit, Harry eut le plus grand mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la tête de Mrs Weasley : Bill, Fleur, Charlie et les deux jumeaux venaient de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour aller eux aussi se changer.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez le chapitre VII, intitulé _Entraînement Intensif_, attention inspiration _Full Metal Jacket_! 


	7. Chapter 7 Entraînement intensif

**Disclaimer: **

_Toute ressemblance avec les personnages de **J.K. Rowling** est parfaitement voulue puisque les personnages de cette histoire et leur univers lui appartiennent. Je ne touche aucun subside en publiant cette fanfiction._

**Remerciements: **

_Je n'exprimerai jamais assez ma gratitude éternelle à **Madame Alixe et Mesdemoiselles Alchemy, Crookshank et Heaven**. Pour ce chapitre, une spéciale dédicace à **Messieurs Eastwood et Kubrick**._

_Préparez-vous à un chapitre dopé en humour. Si ça ne vous fait pas rire, c'est que j'ai carrément bâclé mon boulot. Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre VII : Entraînement intensif**

Maugrey Fol Œil n'avait aucune intention de les ménager. Dès que Harry vit ce que le vieil Auror avait fait du jardin infesté de gnomes des Weasley, il comprit combien il avait eu tort de ne pas s'être entraîné avec ses amis.

Le jardin ressemblait à présent à l'un de ces terrains destinés à endurcir les commandos. Harry se souvenait en avoir aperçu un du même genre dans une émission télévisée regardée brièvement chez les Dursley. Tout y était : un parcours du combattant, une fosse boueuse apparemment très profonde – Harry était certain d'y avoir vu des yeux jaunes y surnager, un champ de tir magique…

- Il est complètement malade, s'insurgea Ron devant ce spectacle.

- Parle plus fort si tu tiens à passer le premier, souffla George.

Hermione et Ginny semblaient se croire en plein cauchemar. Fleur, elle non plus, n'en menait pas large :

- Mais enfin ! C'est insensé ! s'exclama-t-elle pour la première fois depuis des mois. Mais à cet instant, tous étaient d'accord avec elle.

- Potter ! Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Fol Œil. Vingt tours de piste et au pas de charge. Tu mènes le groupe ! Si le rythme ne me plaît pas, c'est toi qui trinques.

Harry eut l'impression d'être un personnage de mauvais film de guerre. Mais un tonitruant « _Maintenant Potter !_ » lui fit prendre le départ sur les chapeaux de roue. A sa grande surprise, les trois premiers tours lui parurent faciles et tout le monde arrivait à suivre son rythme. Mais Maugrey ne le voyait pas de cet œil :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette allure de limace ?!! M'en vais vous motiver, moi ! _Alohomora_ !

Deux cages, placées au pied de l'Auror, s'ouvrirent et laissèrent échapper deux créatures aux allures canines. Toutefois, leurs crânes étaient surmontés d'une crête de piquants osseux qui se prolongeait le long de leur échine, pour se terminer en pointe au bout de la queue. Les deux créatures montraient les crocs et semblaient avides de partir en chasse. Le vieil Auror lâcha les colliers par lesquels il les retenait.

- Encore dix-sept tours ! aboya-t-il. Et faites attention aux Kanilépides ! Ils sont moins patients que moi !

Hermione étouffa un cri de frayeur en voyant les deux monstres débouler à leurs trousses. Harry redoubla l'allure. Bientôt, tout le monde, même Hermione, courait à sa hauteur et rivalisait de vitesse, les deux molosses sur les talons. Déjà, quelques pantalons semblaient avoir eu à souffrir de leurs coups de dents.

Arrivé au dix-neuvième tour, Harry crut que ses poumons allaient exploser. Pourtant, il fallait tenir, car les deux Kanilépides, eux, semblaient inépuisables. Il sentit la même résolution paniquée dans les yeux des autres, lorsque retentit la voix de Fol Œil :

- Dernier tour !

Les Kanilépides semblaient avoir compris et vouloir plus que jamais se mettre un mollet sous la dent. La course effrénée reprit de plus belle pour s'achever devant Maugrey qui rappela aussitôt ses deux monstres et les plaça dans leurs cages.

- Vous êtes cinglé ! hurla Ron, révolté contre Maugrey. Vos deux espèces de chiens préhistoriques tarés auraient pu nous bouffer tout crus.

Il soutenait Hermione qui pleurait de frayeur contre lui. Les jumeaux, eux, semblaient partagés entre colère et fou rire. Ils pensaient sans doute que Fol Œil ne les aurait jamais laissés se faire dévorer par les deux Kanilépides, et ce à deux pas de Mrs Weasley. Une seule réponse jaillit de la bouche déformée du sergent instructeur improvisé :

- Trente pompes ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Et je trouve que je suis gentil avec vous. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Dix de plus pour Mr « Râleur » Weasley. Ça t'apprendra à protester sans arrêt.

Ron laissa échapper un flot continu de jurons, plus sordides les uns que les autres, de la première à la quarantième pompe. Mais l'entraînement ne s'arrêta pas là. Lorsque Ron eut terminé, Harry dut inaugurer le parcours du combattant.

Première épreuve : traverser un fossé rempli de Scroutts à pétard, suspendu à une échelle horizontale. Ensuite, Harry enchaîna sur l'escalade d'un mur lisse rendu glissant avec un savon noir de la Mère Grattesec. Harry se hissa en haut grâce à une corde à nœuds, suivi par le reste de la troupe. Maugrey, peu satisfait de l'allure décida d'enflammer le bas de la corde pour pousser les retardataires à grimper plus vite. Hermione talonnait de peu Fleur qui traînait la patte malgré son expérience du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Arrivés de l'autre côté du mur, tous durent se mettre à plat ventre pour ramper sous des barbelés parcourus de maléfices Cuisants.

Enfin arriva l'épreuve de la fosse fangeuse. Harry eut ainsi la confirmation qu'elle était bien habitée de créatures aux yeux jaunes, attendant leurs proies avec un regard avide. Bill les reconnut aussitôt :

- Ce sont des Bourbeux ! Attention tout le monde ! Dès que vous serez rentrés dans la fosse, ils plongeront pour vous attraper les chevilles et vous tirer vers le fond.

Mais Harry était déjà engagé jusqu'à la taille. Trois paires d'yeux avaient disparu sous la surface. Instinctivement, Harry brandit sa baguette :

- _Stupefix _! _Impedimenta _! _Climato Maximo_ !

Le dernier sort parut fonctionner sur les Bourbeux. Aux endroits visés par Harry, la boue s'assécha un instant et les trois agresseurs remontèrent, inertes, à la surface, la peau étrangement brûlée. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers la rive opposée, les autres Bourbeux s'écartant de son passage craintivement, comme s'il était devenu un prédateur particulièrement redoutable. Une fois sur la terre ferme, tous les participants s'écroulèrent, haletants.

- Pas trop mal pour un début, grommela Maugrey. 'Pouvez mieux faire quand même, ajouta-t-il en faisant disparaître son camp d'entraînement d'une simple arabesque de sa baguette magique.

Il leur fallut bien dix minutes pour reprendre complètement leur souffle. Lorsque chacun put respirer normalement, ce fut pour entonner un concert de protestations scandalisées mené par Ron, les jumeaux et la voix outrée de Fleur. Ginny soutenait Hermione, visiblement peu habituée à ce genre d'extrémités physiques, mais aucune d'elles ne se plaignait, malgré leurs blessures apparentes – bien que bénignes. Bill et Charlie prirent Harry à part :

- Ça m'a un peu rappelé certains tombeaux égyptiens, sourit Bill avec un brin de nostalgie. Les momies et les sphinx en moins.

- C'était comme ça dans le labyrinthe du Tournoi, Harry ? demanda Charlie.

- Ajoute une Acromentule, un sphinx (il sourit à Bill), agrandis les Scroutts et tu auras déjà une bonne idée de la troisième tâche avant d'arriver au Trophée des Trois Sorciers et à…

Harry s'interrompit. Il n'avait plus pensé à cette nuit-là depuis longtemps déjà. Tant de choses lui étaient arrivées depuis le retour de Voldemort. Le ministère, la mort de Sirius, la mort de Dumbledore, le faux horcruxe… Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité du mystérieux R.A.B. Il n'avait établi aucun plan de bataille. Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu à Godric's Hollow, là où tout avait commencé pour lui. Il mesura l'urgence de la situation : il fallait qu'il en parle avec Ron, Hermione … et Ginny désormais.

Les cris de Mrs Weasley et d'une autre personne dont Harry connaissait bien la voix, l'interrompirent dans ses pensées.

- Mon Dieu ! Hermione ! Ginny ! Dans quel état vous êtes ! s'écria Molly en se précipitant vers les deux jeunes filles qui entraient dans le Terrier.

- Alastor !!! gronda-t-elle Vous êtes devenu aussi fou que votre œil magique ! Ce ne sont encore…

-…Ce ne sont plus de enfants, Molly ! Il faut que vous vous fourriez ça dans le crâne ! tonna Maugrey pour se défendre.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas une raison pour leur infliger de tels traitements, Alastor ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley, rouge de colère et d'indignation.

A côté d'elle, Harry reconnut Mrs Pomfresh qui grommelait ses malédictions habituelles tout en s'occupant des blessures de chacun.

- Des Détraqueurs, des dragons, des sphinx et maintenant un vieil Auror complètement fou. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas avec le Quidditch, s'indigna-t-elle entre ses dents.

La dispute entre Mrs Weasley et Maugrey prenait des proportions affolantes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer leur montée dans les décibels. Finalement, l'arrivée de Remus Lupin et du Professeur McGonagall réussit à faire diversion.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demandèrent-ils, interloqués.

Ne pouvant discerner un seul mot cohérent dans le flot de jurons de Maugrey et les cris hystériques de Mrs Weasley, Remus et Minerva décidèrent de les séparer et de les raisonner. Ce qui dura un certain temps.

Harry profita du calme relatif pour interroger Mrs Pomfresh sur sa présence au Terrier.

- Je suis venue enseigner certains aspects de mon art à Miss Weasley, répondit-elle non sans une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Un coup d'œil lancé à sa petite amie confirma à Harry que l'infirmière de Poudlard disait vrai.

- Poudlard ayant fermé, je me suis retrouvée sans emploi, expliqua-t-elle. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a contactée pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et m'occuper de leurs blessés. J'ai accepté également de m'occuper de la formation aux soins de Miss Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre qui pourraient être intéressés.

- Pendant les entretiens d'orientation l'année dernière, j'ai dit au professeur McGonagall que j'étais intéressée par le métier de guérisseuse, continua Ginny.

- Et j'ai accepté de l'aider dans cette voie du mieux que je peux, Mr Potter, compléta Minerva McGonagall qui avait quitté une Mrs Weasley enfin calmée, malgré les regards furibonds qu'elle lançait à Maugrey.

- Tout comme je vous aiderai, vous aussi. Je vous l'ai promis il y a deux ans déjà, Potter, compléta la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Rappelez-vous, les Aurors ont énormément recours à la métamorphose. Miss Tonks vous en apprendra beaucoup dans le domaine du camouflage, mais je pense pouvoir vous apporter un plus dans votre formation, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre.

Harry se souvint qu'elle devait diriger les cours dispensés au Ministère, maintenant que Poudlard avait fermé. Il jeta un regard alentour. Lupin sermonnait encore Maugrey et Mrs Weasley avait commencé à préparer le dîner. Mais son humeur était tellement massacrante que ses ingrédients jaillissaient dans tous les sens hors de la casserole.

- Professeur, demanda Harry à McGonagall, qui sont les autres professeurs qui enseigneront cette année ?

- Et bien, il y a les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, Slughorn et moi-même. Remus Lupin va reprendre les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Sinistra donnera également ses cours d'astronomie. En fait tous les cours sont assurés, exception faite de la divination.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi. Il voyait très mal Firenze donner des cours au Ministère. Quant à Sybille Trelawney, en tant qu'auteur de la prophétie sur Voldemort et lui-même, elle devait être mise en sécurité. Dumbledore lui avait avoué que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était à Poudlard pendant toutes ces années, malgré les réticences du corps enseignant face à cette étrange matière.

Minerva McGonagall regarda Harry avec plus de sérieux que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

- Compte tenu de l'attaque d'aujourd'hui et de votre décision de partir combattre Voldemort, l'Ordre a décidé d'accélérer votre formation d'Auror.

Harry ne put réprimer une expression de surprise.

- Oui, Potter, je sais ou plutôt j'ai deviné que vous ne vouliez pas suivre vos cours de septième année. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous vous dispensons ces cours spéciaux sinon ? Je dois dire qu'après avoir lu la lettre qu'Albus a laissée derrière lui, je m'y attendais, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous savez tout ? Je veux dire… Vous savez où nous sommes allés le soir où…

- Non, Potter. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait jugé hasardeux et même dangereux de laisser une telle information dans une lettre. Il a simplement évoqué l'importance de la Prophétie brisée au Ministère, qu'elle vous concernait bel et bien autant que Voldemort et que vous étiez la clé dans cette guerre, ayant le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. C'est pour cela que vous avez entamé cette formation plutôt précoce. Mais Alastor Maugrey, malgré ses méthodes discutables – elle lança un regard réprobateur au vieil Auror – semble penser que vous avez des prédispositions tous les trois.

Harry resta interdit. Il ne pensait pas que McGonagall en savait autant et si peu à la fois.

- Je voudrais terminer cet entretien en vous rappelant que vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi, Potter. Vous détenez des informations capitales dont l'Ordre tirerait sûrement profit. Nous pouvons vous aider.

Harry ne répondit que par un simple hochement de tête. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit ; pour le moment du moins. Il prit congé de la directrice de Poudlard qui appela successivement Hermione et Ginny auprès d'elle.

Harry se rappela les messes basses d'Hermione avec Bill quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport et si son amie n'avait pas encore quelque mystérieux projet en tête. Il venait de découvrir les ambitions de Ginny et Hermione n'avait jamais réellement dévoilé les siennes.

Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils moelleux du salon, le cerveau embué par la fatigue. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, sous ses couvertures dans la chambre de Ron, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. La nuit était déjà tombée et scintillait de mille étoiles par la fenêtre. Troublé, Harry bâilla et se rendormit.

* * *

_Petite précision, les Kanilépides sont une invention de mon cru. Leur nom vient du latin et du grec: canis, is le chien (pour l'occasion j'ai remplacé le c par un k) et lepis, idès écailles et voilà de jolis toutous à écailles._

_La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez comment créer un chou-fleur explosif, à moins que je ne décide de vous dévoiler le huitième chapitre intitulé **Révélations. **A la semaine prochaine!_


	8. Chapter 8 Révélations

**Disclaimer:**

_Cet univers et ses personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling et je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire inspirée de ses écrits._

**Remerciements**

_A mes fidèles correctrices toujours sur le pont malgré les tempêtes, à mon illustratrice en herbe, à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dès le premier chapitre de cette longue fanfiction et à ceux qui la découvrent._

_Attention! Chapitre praline! Que ceux qui n'aiment pas ça n'arrêtent pas la lecture de la fic pour autant, ce n'est qu'une pincée par rapport au reste de cette fic bourrée d'aventures et de rebondissements. Et puis un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ce n'est pas si mal de temps en temps. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII Révélations**

Les deux jours de repos nécessaires à la Potion d'Euphorie passèrent rapidement. Le lendemain de l'attaque dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer : la fréquence de ses cours avait augmenté. Les Professeurs Slughorn, McGonagall puis Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt se succédèrent de neuf heures du matin à six heures du soir.

Tous les cours étaient intéressants. Harry avait un peu appréhendé le moment de faire ses aveux à Horace Slughorn sur ses pseudo dons en potions. Mais il fallait bien lui expliquer la soudaine baisse de niveau de son élève star de l'année passée.

- Eh bien Harry ! Que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? demanda le Professeur bedonnant devant la potion complètement ratée de Harry. Pour une fois, même Ron obtenait de meilleurs résultats.

- Professeur… je dois vous avouer quelque chose, répondit timidement Harry.

- Je vous écoute mon garçon, dit Horace Slughorn avec un sourire jovial.

- C'est assez difficile à dire… L'année dernière, quand je réussissais toutes mes potions…

- Et ce, avec un incontestable brio digne de votre mère, Harry.

- En fait, non, Professeur. J'ai été aidé… par un livre, lança le jeune homme.

- Comment ? Quel livre ? interrogea Slughorn, surpris. Ne faites pas le modeste, Harry, vous avez hérité des talents de Lily.

- Non, Professeur, d'une certaine manière, j'ai triché, avoua Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il constata heureusement qu'Hermione n'affichait pas l'air de triomphe qu'il avait redouté.

- On ne peut tricher avec les potions, Harry mon garçon, le contredit paternellement Slughorn.

- Si, Professeur.

Et Harry lui raconta tout du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, de son livre de potions, de ses inventions, de ses conseils, jusqu'à sa véritable identité. Horace Slughorn accusa le coup. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des aveux de Harry, son visage passa d'une expression de franche incrédulité au franc dégoût en apprenant qui était en réalité le mystérieux et soi-disant Prince. Il se tut un long moment.

- Harry, mon garçon, nous avons du travail à rattraper. Avec l'aide du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ou non, vous êtes le fils de Lily Evans, l'une des meilleures préparatrices de potions que j'ai eues pour élèves. Vous avez hérité de ses dons j'en suis sûr, il s'agit seulement de les développer. D'ailleurs, vous avez suivi les instructions du Prince, mais ce n'était que des raccourcis, donc vous êtes capable de préparer ces potions, même sans ce livre. Allez, au travail, jeune homme !

Pendant l'heure qui restait, Harry, Ron et Hermione étudièrent les potions de camouflage et anti-camouflage. Lorsque Slughorn aborda le Polynectar, Harry crut bon de mentionner l'exploit d'Hermione en deuxième année.

- Vous avez préparé un chaudron de Polynectar en deuxième année ? s'étonna Slughorn en se tournant vers une Hermione rougissante.

- Oui, Professeur, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que c'était interdit et dangereux… Mais les circonstances… tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- Mais c'est tout bonnement prodigieux, Miss Granger, l'interrompit le Maître des Potions. Ça frôle le génie. Mais à quel usage le destiniez-vous ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione racontèrent alors leur infiltration dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour tenter d'y démasquer l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard en prenant l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle. L'estime que Slughorn portait déjà envers Hermione montait en flèche.

- Vraiment très ingénieux. Digne d'Aurors confirmés, ce plan, commenta-t-il. Mais je discute et j'en oublie l'heure. Passons donc sur le Polynectar, puisque vous en savez déjà tout, jeunes gens, et penchons-nous sur l'Elixir de Confusion. Il est tout aussi difficile à préparer, mais moins dangereux, encore que. Pouvez-vous me dire ses effets ?

La main d'Hermione avait déjà jailli telle un diable de sa boîte.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- L'Elixir de Confusion permet à celui qui le boit d'endosser une autre identité auprès d'une seule et unique personne. Il agit sur les phéromones du sorcier pour les échanger avec celles de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'identité. Malheureusement, cette potion ne peut fonctionner qu'en présence d'une seule personne. Si l'on est surpris par un tiers pendant son utilisation, le risque d'être démasqué devient certain.

- Excellent, Miss Granger. On peut également y ajouter certains ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition du Veritaserum que nous avons étudié l'année précédente. Ces ajouts permettent à « l'imposteur » d'inciter la cible à répondre à ses questions plus facilement. Mais les résultats peuvent s'avérer aléatoires. Il faut bien choisir ses questions en fonction de l'identité endossée, pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité. L'effet de l'Elixir s'en ressentirait.

Slughorn passa en revue d'autres potions utiles aux Aurors, comme l'Antimutabor qui empêche les Animagi de se changer en animaux, le Philtre de Vélocité qui accroît réflexes et rapidité ou encore le soluté Sommeil de Plomb qui, conditionné en petites capsules de verre, constitue une arme chimique soporifique très efficace.

- La prochaine fois, nous élaborerons l'Elixir de Confusion, annonça Slughorn à la fin de son cours. Tâchez de réviser sa composition.

En cours de métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall aborda les techniques de métamorphose humaine. Certes, l'apprentissage pour devenir Animagus aurait été trop long pour les trois amis, mais grâce à certains sortilèges complexes, ils pouvaient également apprendre à modifier leurs traits ou à se changer momentanément en élément du paysage.

- Travaillez vos sortilèges de Traits Changeants pour demain, demanda Minerva McGonagall à la fin du cours.

Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement, Hermione avait une lointaine ressemblance avec Eloïse Midgen, l'acné en moins. Ron, lui, avait réussi à faire disparaître ses taches de rousseur. Quant à Harry, il s'était acharné en vain sur sa cicatrice. Après le déjeuner, Remus Lupin vint leur enseigner des sortilèges très complexes de combat. Le plus dur et le plus spectaculaire était sans nul doute le sortilège de Multiplication : il permettait de produire une ou plusieurs illusions de soi pour dérouter l'adversaire.

- Il faut s'imaginer son reflet dans un miroir, d'abord, puis dans plusieurs à la fois lorsque l'on veut produire plusieurs illusions à la fois, expliqua Lupin. Je vous montre : _Multiplex_ !

Lupin parut se dédoubler une puis plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une douzaine de Remus entoure les trois jeunes gens. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne parvenaient pas à distinguer l'original de ses copies.

- Le secret de cette technique, c'est la démarche silencieuse et incessante. Reprit la voix de Lupin, sans que les trois amis ne sachent d'où elle provenait. Elle permet ainsi de surprendre son adversaire de tous côtés. Par derrière…

Harry sentit subrepticement la main de Remus se poser sur son épaule. Mais le temps de se retourner …

- Sur la gauche… souffla-t-il en faisant sentir sa présence furtive à Ron.

- Ou sur la droite… dit-il en réapparaissant sous les yeux d'Hermione qui n'avait rien vu venir.

La démonstration terminée, Lupin passa à la pratique. Pour une fois, Harry parvint à maîtriser les bases du sortilège avant Hermione, en créant une première illusion de lui-même.

- Ton double n'est pas encore tout à fait stable, Harry, commenta Lupin. Mais c'est sans conteste un premier pas très prometteur.

Pour le moment, Ron n'arrivait qu'à multiplier sa tête, dont une vingtaine d'exemplaires l'entourait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Fred lorsqu'il entra par inadvertance dans la pièce. Dès lors, Ron ne cessa de faire la tête, ce qui n'arrangea pas ses sortilèges, ni la mine de ses têtes flottant dans la pièce. A la fin du cours, Harry se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Attends un peu le dîner. Je suis bon pour un surnom stupide comme « _Ronald aux Vingt Têtes_ » ou encore « _l'Hydre Weasley_ »

Harry eut énormément de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais l'amitié l'emporta sur le fou rire. La journée s'acheva sur les progrès significatifs de Ron et d'Hermione en occlumancie. Progrès qui remontèrent considérablement le moral du jeune Weasley. Les premiers pas de Harry en légilimancie furent plus laborieux.

- Harry, je vais d'abord te laisser entrer dans mon esprit pour que tu t'habitues à la sensation et que tu apprennes à évoluer dans les pensées, expliqua Kingsley. Je veux que tu saches t'y mouvoir avant d'essayer d'y entrer en force. Lorsque tu t'y seras accoutumé, je commencerai à résister à ton intrusion. Prêt ? Vas-y!

Harry se concentra sur le contact visuel et prononça la formule : _Legilimens_ ! Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec les sortilèges informulés. Il sentit affluer vers lui les pensées et souvenirs de Shacklebolt. Il découvrit certaines images de l'enfance de l'Auror, le suivit dans la filature d'un Mangemort quelques années plus tôt, il allait même parvenir à assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais la porte de la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd se referma brusquement sur lui : Kingsley commençait à résister. Harry imagina toutes sortes de stratagèmes : Oreilles à rallonge, _Alohomora_, _Bombarda_… Rien n'y fit. Plus il faisait d'efforts pour passer les défenses de Kingsley, plus Harry se sentait fiévreux. Il commençait à reculer inexorablement. L'Auror contre-attaquait et n'allait pas tarder à le chasser de son esprit pour entrer dans le sien. Harry ressentit une douleur sourde au genou, il venait de se cogner aux lits superposés des jumeaux. Kingsley rompit le contact.

- Tu as pu voir par toi-même ce qu'est la légilimancie. C'est un art difficile, Harry. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai facilité la tâche. Mais comme tu as pu le voir, à partir du moment où je me suis défendu, tu t'es retrouvé sans armes. Tu as fait preuve d'imagination pour obtenir des informations sans trop me blesser. C'est louable, mais lorsque tu sonderas l'esprit d'un ennemi, tu ne dois pas hésiter à user de toutes les armes à ta disposition, avoir recours à la peur.

- Très bien, répondit Harry, déterminé à progresser rapidement dans ce domaine.

Pour la suite du cours, Kingsley demanda à Harry de pénétrer les défenses de Ron et d'Hermione. Ainsi, tous trois pourraient s'entraîner en même temps. Harry essaya, mais sa faible expérience de la légilimancie ne fit pas le poids face aux défenses mentales de ses amis, même si celles-ci n'en étaient encore qu'aux balbutiements. En outre, Harry avait des réticences à lire les pensées de ses deux meilleurs amis. Kingsley Shacklebolt s'en rendit compte.

- Tu manques de pratique Harry, c'est normal que tu hésites au début. Mais n'aies pas de scrupules, je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione ne t'en voudront pas si tu parviens à lire dans leur esprit. Ils tiennent eux aussi à ce que tu sois le mieux armé contre Voldemort.

La journée de cours terminée, les trois jeunes gens enchaînèrent sur l'entraînement de Ginny. Puis ils descendirent dîner. Harry sourit discrètement en entendant Fred et George surnommer leur jeune frère « _Ronald aux Mille Têtes_ » : Ron n'était pas tombé loin, mais ça ne semblait pas le ravir. Le lendemain, Ginny informa Harry que la Potion d'Euphorie qui mijotait dans le placard à balais était prête.

- Très bien, on passe à l'action cet après-midi, décida-t-il. Il n'y aura pas cours, ce sera parfait.

- Je mets tout en place après le cours de Pom Pom, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ce matin-là, Harry et Ron découvrirent ce que cachaient les messes basses d'Hermione avec les deux aînés Weasley. Tandis qu'ils allaient s'exercer au sort de Multiplication dans la chambre des jumeaux, Hermione leur interdit le passage :

- J'ai cours avec Bill et Charlie ce matin, déclara-t-elle.

- Depuis quand tu as cours avec mes frères? demanda Ron, suspicieux.

- Depuis que je le leur ai demandé. Bill va m'apprendre les bases du métier de Conjureur de sorts et Charlie va me briefer sur les dragons, ça peut toujours être utile.

Ron resta bouche bée. Harry fut moins surpris de cette révélation. A Poudlard déjà, Hermione avait pris davantage d'options que quiconque. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui se dit-il en souriant. Mais cela créait un nouveau problème : il devait occuper Ron pour que Ginny puisse s'occuper des préparatifs du plan. Finalement, il proposa à son ami une partie d'échecs sorciers. Une fois que Ron lui eut mis une raclée mémorable – Harry trouvait qu'il n'avait pas grand mérite, il ne faisait pas très attention au jeu – tous les deux révisèrent les nouveaux sorts appris ces derniers jours. Vers midi, leur attention fut attirée par l'arrivée d'un hibou apportant la Gazette du Sorcier. La veille, aucun article n'avait mentionné l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry se précipita sur le journal et le déplia pour voir s'il en allait autrement ce jour-là. Cette fois, la une était consacrée à leur mésaventure :

**_Les Mangemorts attaquent à nouveau le Chemin de Traverse_**

_Aidés par des Détraqueurs, un petit groupe de partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont fait irruption mercredi sur le Chemin de traverse pour une attaque ciblée. Il semble que leur cible ait été le Survivant (suite en p. 2)_

Le reste de l'article n'était qu'extrapolation sur les motifs de l'agression et sur ses participants. Mr Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre avaient réussi à brouiller les cartes, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher la présence de Harry lors de l'attaque. Visiblement, le Ministère avait fait retarder la parution de l'article. Finalement, le seul mérite de l'article fut de constituer un sujet de conversation pendant le déjeuner. Bill raconta comment il avait dû répondre à un petit journaliste hystérique à l'idée que Bellatrix Lestrange se soit trouvé là, quelques instants auparavant. Harry en profita pour consulter Ginny du regard, qui lui fit signe que tout était paré pour l'opération Ron - Hermione.

Après le repas, la jeune fille proposa aux trois amis de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Elle y avait tout agencé pour tenir une petite réunion. Elle avait même prévu des rafraîchissements. Harry, lui, savait que le jus de citrouille glacé contenait une bonne proportion de Potion d'Euphorie. Mais Ginny avait pris soin de dissimuler son goût douceâtre caractéristique grâce à quelques feuilles de menthe. Tous les quatre s'installèrent et commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien. Bientôt, Harry sentit que la chaleur de la pièce commençait à monter. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Ginny, en se rapprochant, lui révéla qu'elle avait eu recours au maléfice du sauna pour amener Ron et Hermione à consommer son jus de citrouille arrangé. Harry jugea qu'il était temps de lancer les hostilités lorsque la carafe se trouva à moitié vide. Il prit une attitude d'amoureux transi qui veut que tout le monde partage son bonheur et soit amoureux également, en attirant Ginny dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi, Ron, à part Lavande, tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? demanda-t-il en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la première réaction de Ron.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Lavande !! s'insurgea Ron. C'était… comment dire… C'était une passade, avoua-t-il un peu soulagé et honteux en même temps d'avoir trouvé un terme pareil.

- Ah bon, moi je croyais que c'était sérieux entre vous. Après tout, elle t'a offert une très belle chaîne en or, insista Harry.

Ron rougit violemment à ce souvenir. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Hermione qui, elle, pouffait de rire.

- Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Ron, tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Je crois que oui, c'est pas facile à dire, avoua timidement Ron. Ginny entra dans la mêlée à son tour.

- Et toi, Hermione, tu ne nous as pas dit qui t'as donné ton premier baiser l'autre jour.

Hermione rosit et bafouilla quelque peu, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement.

- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais déjà embrassé un garçon. En fait, mon souvenir heureux, je l'imagine. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça marche alors…

Harry observa Ron attentivement. La stupéfaction et le soulagement se lisaient sur son visage.

- Mais Ginny m'a dit l'année dernière que tu avais embrassé Viktor Krum ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il m'a embrassée, mais il m'a volé ce baiser. Et dans mon souvenir heureux, ce n'est pas lui que j'embrasse, dit-elle en rosissant plus violemment encore, un petit sourire béat aux lèvres.

Manifestement, la potion de Ginny commençait à faire effet. Ron affichait également une espèce de sourire satisfait. Harry poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin.

- Je le connais ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.. . et non, à la fois, répondit évasivement Hermione.

- Et tu sais de qui Ron est amoureux, toi ? compléta Ginny. Il était temps de leur laisser le rôle de se poser eux-mêmes des questions.

- Non… je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, reprit Hermione. Pourtant, il y a pas mal de filles qui lui tournent autour. Gardien vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça a son petit succès. Et puis, il faut avouer que tu n'es pas mal du tout, Ron, tu es même plutôt joli garçon.

L'expression de visage d'Hermione changea du tout au tout. Hermione commençait à regarder Ron avec plus de curiosité et même d'envie.

- Allez Ron, s'il te plait, dis-le moi... je suis ton amie... demanda-t-elle avec une expression de petite fille qui voudrait un cadeau.

- Toi qui devines tout d'habitude, tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna faussement Ron. Je ne te le dirai que si tu me dis qui tu embrasses dans ton souvenir. Donnant-donnant.

Ron affichait désormais l'air satisfait qu'ont certains businessmen qui pensent faire une bonne affaire. Il s'était doucement rapproché d'Hermione et à présent, ils n'étaient distants que de quelques centimètres. Grâce à la Potion d'Euphorie, cette promiscuité ne semblait absolument pas les gêner. Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de s'éclipser discrètement sous un prétexte quelconque.

- Je crois que Maman m'appelle, mentit Ginny en se levant.

- Je t'accompagne, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher en bas, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien entendu. A présent, ils se dévoraient amoureusement du regard sans rien faire, toujours ce sourire béat sur les lèvres. Harry et Ginny sortirent et restèrent sur le palier, munis d'Oreilles à Rallonge pour s'assurer que leur stratagème avait fonctionné jusqu'au bout. Pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, ils n'entendirent plus que les respirations lourdes de leurs deux amis. Puis Ron reprit la parole :

- Toi d'abord, d'accord ?

- Non, toi d'abord, rétorqua Hermione.

- Tous les deux en même temps ? proposa Ron

- Ça me va… A trois. Un… Deux… Trois

L'espace d'un instant, Harry et Ginny ne surent plus qui avait dit quoi. Les voix de Ron et Hermione s'étaient mêlées en une seule et même phrase qui avait retenti dans les Oreilles à Rallonge : « _C'est toi !_ ». Les deux comploteurs regrettèrent de ne plus être dans la chambre de Ginny pour voir la tête de leurs deux amis. Mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient être seuls à seuls pour ce moment-là. La suite des événements ne leur laisserait peut-être plus de moments intimes.

Harry et Ginny laissèrent retomber les Oreilles à Rallonge, ils en savaient assez. Ils verraient par eux-mêmes le résultat de leur mise en scène. En fait, ils le surent bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient. Au moment de monter dans la chambre de Ron, ils entendirent distinctement un petit bruit de lèvres et un rire étouffé derrière la porte de Ginny.

Harry et Ginny se sourirent tendrement et gravirent l'escalier quatre à quatre vers la chambre de Ron. Pris d'un fou rire, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit de Harry et bousculèrent son sac encore rempli des achats du Chemin de Traverse. Le magnifique coffret trouvé chez Gringotts s'en échappa pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de Harry.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette semaine! Bon je préviens tout de suite, c'est le seul chapitre praline avant très longtemps. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de chapitre, désolé, mais il fallait bien en passer par là, je voulais régler l'affaire Ron - Hermione au plus vite pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Et puis avec les événements qui suivent il sera difficile à nos deux compères d'avoir assez d'intimité pour se déclarer l'un à l'autre._

_La semaine prochaine, vous découvrirez ce quise cache dans ce fameux coffret, à mercredi prochain!_


	9. Chapter 9 Lettres Posthumes

**_Disclaimer: _**

_Harry et son univers appartiennent corps et âme à J.K. Rowling et mon porte-monnaie ne se remplit pas grâce à cette histoire._

**_Remerciements: _**

_A celles que je ne remercierai jamais assez, Alchie, Madame Alixe, ma chtite Heaven, Crookshank et tous mes lecteurs. Ah oui! A ma maman aussi sans qui cette fic n'existerait pas, puisque moi non plus ;-)._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IX : Lettres posthumes**

Ses magnifiques marqueteries dorées à l'or fin brillaient d'une lueur chaude à la lumière des chandelles de la chambre de Ron, mettant en valeur les initiales de James Potter. L'espace d'un instant, Harry s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore ouvert le coffret et même de l'avoir oublié. Ginny n'osa pas lui poser de questions, mais elle fixait l'objet avec curiosité, pendant qu'il l'examinait attentivement.

- C'est un coffret aux armes de mon père. Je l'ai trouvé l'autre jour dans son coffre chez Gringotts. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, répondit Harry à la question muette de sa petite amie.

- Tu veux l'ouvrir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin de Ron ou d'Hermione pour ça. Je crois avoir deviné quelle clé correspond à la serrure. C'est surtout toi que j'ai envie d'avoir à mes côtés pour l'ouvrir.

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en ressortit la petite clé d'or ouvragé de son coffre chez Gringotts. Doucement, il l'introduisit dans la serrure du coffret et la tourna. Il retint sa respiration, imité par Ginny. Un déclic se fit entendre et la serrure se déverrouilla, libérant le couvercle qui se souleva de lui-même.

- Oooh ! Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny

A l'intérieur du coffret se trouvait une grande clé forgée en argent, sertie de gros rubis. Elle rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Harry. Elle lui faisait penser à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait tenu entre ses mains cinq ans plus tôt, lors de son combat contre le Basilic. A côté de la clé, une lettre cachetée aux armes de James Potter. Harry la saisit avec crainte. Il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe en poussières au simple contact de ses doigts. En cet instant, rien ne comptait plus que cette lettre à ses yeux. Il avait oublié Ron et Hermione dans la chambre à l'étage en dessous, la famille Weasley au rez-de-chaussée, même Voldemort n'occupait plus aucune place dans ses pensées. A part la lettre, seule Ginny était présente à son esprit, par la simple pression de sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? demanda Ginny, anxieuse de voir Harry si silencieux soudainement.

- Non, ça va aller. Je vais la lire et je veux que tu sois avec moi pour cela. Je suis sûr que d'une certaine manière ça te concerne toi aussi, la rassura-t-il.

Il lut l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe : _« A l'intention de Harry James Potter, lorsque le moment sera venu _». Harry fut surpris par la formulation « _lorsque le moment sera venu_ ». Le coffret s'était-il révélé à lui pour une raison précise ? Perplexe, espérant trouver une réponse dans la lettre, il décacheta délicatement l'enveloppe, en prenant un soin presque religieux à ne pas briser le sceau de son père. Il en sortit un long parchemin qu'il déplia avant de commencer à lire l'écriture fine et leste qu'il découvrait.

_Godric's Hollow, 30 octobre 1981_

_Harry,_

_Ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés pour notre famille. Depuis quelques temps déjà, nous sommes poursuivis par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Nous avons dû changer de cachette plusieurs fois afin de te protéger. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ta mère et moi aurons péri sous leurs coups, mais que toi, tu as pu survivre pour devenir un sorcier adulte. Le coffret qui renferme cette lettre appartient à notre famille depuis des générations. Je l'ai placé dans notre coffre et ensorcelé pour qu'il t'apparaisse lorsque tu serais majeur, et donc prêt à apprendre certaines choses sur tes origines._

_Cela veut dire aussi que la Prophétie ou une partie de la prophétie s'est réalisée. Albus Dumbledore t'en a probablement déjà parlé à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes. Sache que tu peux avoir toute confiance en lui et en nos amis d'enfance : Sirius Black ton parrain, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. S'il nous arrivait malheur, nous te plaçons sous leur garde bienveillante._

_Harry ne put réprimer un sourire amer. Sur les gardiens qu'avaient choisi ses parents, deux étaient morts, un les avait trahis. Il ne restait plus que Remus pour veiller sur lui, ou plutôt pour le préparer à son destin. Il reprit sa lecture avec peine. Il était submergé par l'émotion de ces mots resurgis du passé._

_Ta mère et moi, à travers la Prophétie, avons eu un bref aperçu de ce que pourrait être ton avenir : dur, sombre, parsemé d'épreuves. Si tu nous survis, si tu as survécu à Voldemort pendant tout ce temps avant de lire cette lettre, sache qu'il ne renoncera jamais à te tuer. Il n'a jamais supporté l'échec. _

_Mais il y a un espoir. La Prophétie annonce que tu as le pouvoir de le détruire, de mettre fin à son hégémonie. Ce pouvoir, il ne le connaît pas. En fait peu de gens le reconnaissent en tant que tel. Tu peux aimer Harry. Cela peut paraître un peu niais ou mièvre face à la capacité de destruction d'un Voldemort, mais c'est une force qui peut te mener à la victoire. _

_Malgré les épreuves que tu as dû traverser jusqu'à ta majorité, nous sommes certains que tu as cette capacité. Elle n'a jamais fait défaut à quiconque dans notre famille. Et pour cause._

_Il existe une pièce au Département des mystères, dans les entrailles du Ministère de la magie. Une pièce qui reste toujours fermée. Elle renferme ce pouvoir merveilleux et terrible à la fois : le pouvoir de l'amour._

_Ces dernières lignes faisaient écho avec un souvenir de Harry. Quelque chose que Dumbledore lui avait dit le soir de la mort de Sirius, dans son bureau._

_Ce pouvoir a été enfermé dans cette salle par un de tes ancêtres, grâce à un procédé de très ancienne magie. Mais, mon aïeul avait peur de ce que le ministère pourrait faire de ce pouvoir un jour. Prévoyant, il en a placé une partie dans un endroit secret connu de notre seule famille. Cet endroit ne peut être ouvert qu'à l'aide de la clé qui accompagne cette lettre._

_En tant que dernier représentant des Potter, tu es désormais dépositaire et gardien de cette clé et de ce pouvoir. Quoi que tu décides, nous savons, ta mère et moi, que tu feras les bons choix. Pour trouver cet endroit, rends-toi sur la tombe de Bowman Wright dans le vieux cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Tu y trouveras peut-être des réponses à tes questions, notamment celle-ci : pourquoi est-ce toi que Voldemort a choisi ? Car après des semaines de fuite, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est toi que Voldemort considère comme une menace._

_L'heure est venue de te dire adieu mon grand. J'ai du mal à t'imaginer à dix-sept ans, alors que tu es encore un nourrisson qui dort paisiblement sous mes yeux. Vis heureux, mon fils._

_Ton père qui t'aime._

_James_

Sous la signature de son père, Harry aperçut quelques lignes d'une écriture féminine. Sa mère aussi lui avait écrit, quelques mots. Elle avait dû vouloir mettre toute son affection dans ce petit mot en bas de page :

_Harry, mon trésor,_

_Ton père et moi serons toujours à tes côtés. Laisse parler ton cœur, il est ta meilleure arme contre Voldemort et sa haine de toute vie. Au revoir mon ange._

_Ta maman qui sera toujours là, au fond de ton cœur._

_Lily_

Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. En l'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques lignes écrites sur un parchemin vieux de seize ans, il avait ressenti tout l'attachement que lui portaient ses parents. Ginny le prit tout contre elle. Elle se mit à le bercer doucement, comme le ferait une mère avec un enfant. Pleurer faisait du bien à Harry et elle le savait. Jamais elle n'aurait pris cela pour une marque de faiblesse. Parfois, le plus solide des barrages avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Son regard s'attarda sur le coffret. Elle fut surprise de voir une seconde enveloppe cachetée. Elle paraissait plus récente et portait les initiales A.P.W.B.D.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille, tu as une autre lettre. Je crois qu'elle est de Dumbledore.

Harry retira doucement sa tête de la chaleur de Ginny. Les yeux rougis, il regarda la seconde lettre d'un air incrédule. Comment était elle arrivée dans le coffret de son père. Décidément, même disparu, Albus Dumbledore l'étonnerait toujours. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait dans cette lettre. Mais quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire jusqu'à la lie. Il replia le dernier message de ses parents et le rangea religieusement dans le coffret. Il mit autant de soin à ouvrir la lettre de Dumbledore. Il reconnut l'écriture fine de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, son protecteur, son mentor. Dès les premières lignes, il sut qu'elle avait été écrite quelques mois plus tôt.

_Cher Harry,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus là pour te protéger, et c'est là mon seul regret. J'ai eu une vie longue et riche d'expériences, et la plus belle fut de te connaître. Je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais je n'aurais espéré un jour avoir à m'occuper d'un être aussi exceptionnel que toi._

_Désormais, tu es seul face à tes choix. Le choix de tes alliés et celui de tes ennemis. Le choix du chemin à prendre pour te trouver finalement face à face avec Lord Voldemort. Suis les dernières volontés de tes parents et rends-toi à Godric's Hollow. Tu y trouveras une aide inestimable. Aies confiance en toi et en la nature humaine, si abjects que soient les adversaires que tu auras à combattre. Pars à la recherche des horcruxes de Voldemort, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour la suite de ta quête_

_Puisses-tu apporter des jours meilleurs à notre monde. Affectueusement._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sortit profondément troublé de la lecture de ces deux lettres. Ginny le sentit à son regard : il paraissait plus ferme, plus dur, plus volontaire. Au fond de lui, Harry avait ressenti le besoin de retourner là où tout avait commencé, et voilà que ses parents et même Dumbledore l'enjoignaient de se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Il ne voulait plus retarder son pèlerinage sur les lieux de sa petite enfance et du drame qui avait fait le Harry d'aujourd'hui.

Harry s'apprêtait à annoncer ses projets à Ginny, lorsque Ron et Hermione déboulèrent dans la chambre, main dans la main, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux couples. Malgré son sourire amusé, Harry était mal à l'aise, coupé dans son élan. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher le bonheur naissant de ses deux amis avec des projets encore lointains. Ron et Hermione, de leur côté, se retrouvaient pris au dépourvu. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que leur relation soit si vite révélée. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui dissipa le malaise :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le coffret de James Potter.

Harry n'avait plus d'autre choix que de tout leur dire.

- Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelque chose à vous raconter, commença-t-il.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la découverte des lettres de James Potter et de Dumbledore. Au cours des jours qui avaient suivi, l'humeur de Harry s'était progressivement assombrie. Il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure à la table des Weasley, devant Ron et Hermione qui goûtaient leur bonheur tout neuf et Ginny, mais personne n'était dupe. Mrs Weasley, qui ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce brusque changement d'attitude, s'était un moment inquiétée de sa santé auprès de Mrs Pomfresh. L'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal chez Harry, ce qui avait freiné les ardeurs maternelles de Mrs Weasley pour un temps.

Maussade, le jeune homme passait son temps libre, seul, dans le jardin du Terrier, caché derrière le rhododendron. Sa seule compagnie était constituée de gnomes venant le narguer de temps à autres, en vain. Même Ginny ne parvenait plus à le faire sortir de cette sombre rêverie. Ron et Hermione commencèrent à se faire du souci, lorsque les brusques accès de colère de Harry refirent surface. Ils craignaient qu'il ne se montre exagérément téméraire et ne s'embarque sans réfléchir dans une expédition hasardeuse, comme celle du Ministère, un an plus tôt.

Décidant de prendre le taureau par les cornes, Ginny vint le trouver après le cours d'occlumancie. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tourner autour du pot.

- Harry, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Harry qui ne comprenait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour le voir. Tu refuses encore de nous parler, à Ron, à Hermione et surtout à moi ! Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Si tu ne peux rien me dire, à qui vas-tu te confier ? Aux gnomes de jardin ?

- Ecoute, Ginny. Ça va, je t'assure. C'est juste… C'est juste que je réalise maintenant à quel point la tâche qui m'est confiée est immense. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Qui suis-je pour pouvoir arrêter le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ? J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, mon parrain, mon mentor… Je ne veux plus perdre un seul être cher dans un combat sans fin.

- Mais tu oublies que l'Ordre est là pour t'aider. Que Ron et Hermione ne te laisseront jamais tomber. Que, moi, je suis et je serai toujours à tes côtés, lui rappela la jeune fille. Et nous n'avons pas l'intention de laisser les Mangemorts avoir notre peau.

Harry sentait bien que Ginny essayait de le rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son sentiment de solitude s'était réveillé à la lecture des deux lettres surgies d'outre tombe et avec lui, le sentiment de supporter le poids du monde. C'était grotesque et orgueilleux, il le savait, mais il avait accepté le chemin de la Prophétie, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

- Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Personne ne se repose uniquement sur toi et ton pouvoir. Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Le tien est peut-être juste un peu plus important que les autres, ironisa-t-elle.

Harry parvint à sourire faiblement. Comment faisait-elle pour si bien le comprendre ? Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, parfois seulement un regard à lui adresser et elle savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il éprouvait. C'était déroutant, désarmant et à la fois si réconfortant.

Pendant que Harry réalisait tout cela, Ginny vit la flamme de la détermination se raviver progressivement dans les yeux de son petit ami. Il ne s'était pas encore totalement débarrassé de son sentiment de solitude, ni de tout son désespoir. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'au moment du combat, le garçon qu'elle aimait ne se défilerait pas et que toute trace de doute disparaîtrait face à l'ennemi.

- Ginny, j'ai pris une décision…

- … Tu vas partir à Godric's Hollow dans les jours qui viennent, n'est-ce pas Harry ? l'interrompit une voix qui venait de derrière un rhododendron et s'approchait.

Lupin parut et sourit tristement à Harry. Ginny se mit en retrait pour laisser l'élève et le professeur discuter. Elle sentait que l'échange serait animé, mais ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, elle se sentait concernée.

- Comment ?... demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent pour toi, ils m'ont parlé du coffret de ton père et de son contenu, sans entrer dans les détails. Comme tu semblais ne pas très bien réagir à cette découverte, ils craignent que tu te lances dans une action inconsidérée. Et tu m'avais confié ton désir d'aller à Godric's Hollow...

Ces deux-là allaient entendre parler du pays, pensa Harry. Mais au fond de lui, il était sûr qu'il aurait fait de même pour eux.

- Vous allez m'empêcher d'y aller ? dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Non, Harry, je voudrais juste réfréner ta hâte. Tu as toujours eu tendance à réagir de manière impulsive, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.

A ces mots, Harry se rembrunit. Il n'avait nul besoin que Remus lui rappelle ce que Lucius Malefoy avait qualifié de tendance au mélodramatique. Ce genre de réaction avait coûté la vie à Sirius et il se maudissait pour cela tous les jours.

- Je voulais juste te recommander d'attendre la fin des vacances, reprit Lupin sur un ton conciliant.

- Pourquoi attendre ? s'emporta Harry, exaspéré par le ton calme de l'ami de son père et cette tendance que tous avaient de vouloir lui prodiguer des conseils.

- Parce qu'avant de sortir de nouveau du Terrier, je préfère, je veux dire, nous préférons – tes professeurs et moi – que tu aies déjà assimilé le maximum de ce que nous t'aurons appris pendant le mois d'août. Il se peut que tu en aies besoin plus tôt que tu ne le croies, Harry, expliqua calmement Remus.

- Mais il faut que j'y retourne… Harry s'interrompit.

Lupin ne connaissait que la trame générale des deux lettres. Il doutait sérieusement que ses deux amis lui aient révélé quoi que ce soit au sujet de la clé d'argent et de la cachette des Potter.

- Harry, la tombe de tes parents t'a attendu pendant seize ans, elle attendra bien quelques semaines de plus.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait déjà réfléchi à cette question. Pour lui, il était important d'obtenir ce fameux pouvoir le plus vite possible. Mais Lupin avait mis le doigt sur le problème : il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter Voldemort. Même s'il avait ce pouvoir à l'instant, il ne saurait quoi en faire. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à le maîtriser. Et puis ce pouvoir ne suffisait pas, il devait être prêt psychologiquement, avoir d'autres armes à sa disposition. Il devait affûter ses réflexes et sa pratique de la magie.

- D'accord, Remus. Vous avez raison. Mes parents et moi pouvons attendre quelques semaines de plus, je présume, concéda-t-il dans un soupir lourd de déception.

S'il voulait tant retourner à Godric's Hollow, c'était aussi pour rendre un dernier hommage à ses parents. Cet hommage que les Dursley lui avaient toujours interdit. Il se dirigeait déjà vers le Terrier, quand Lupin le retint.

- Un instant, Harry, s'il te plaît, l'arrêta Remus. Son ton avait changé. De la sollicitude amicale, presque paternelle, il était passé à quelque chose de plus dur.

- Je sais également, mais pas par les mêmes sources, que tu fais profiter Ginny, ici présente, de ta formation d'Auror.

Harry et Ginny se figèrent. Tous les deux s'imaginaient la tête de Mrs Weasley, une fois au courant de leurs manigances.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve. Mais je regrette qu'aucun de vous quatre ne m'ait demandé de faire participer Ginny. De plus, Harry, tu as beau être un élève très doué en Défense contre les forces du Mal, ainsi qu'un très bon professeur, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas l'expérience nécessaire pour transmettre ce savoir à Ginny. Tu manques de recul.

- Mais, Remus, on pensait tous que vous refuseriez et puis nous sommes très prudents, dit timidement Ginny.

- Et vous aviez raison. Mais maintenant que le mal est fait, je ne peux plus laisser Harry te faire prendre des risques, malgré toutes ses précautions. Dès demain, tu ajouteras les cours de tes trois camarades à ton emploi du temps. J'en ai déjà parlé à Mrs Pomfresh et nous nous sommes arrangés pour tout caser.

Ginny sauta au coup de Remus en lui embrassant les deux joues, le remerciant mille fois. Le regard sévère de Lupin disparut tout à fait lorsque Harry le remercia à son tour et lui fit ses excuses.

- Reste ta mère… intervint Lupin en regardant Ginny. Il semblait lui aussi s'inquiéter de la réaction de Mrs Weasley. Je pense que je vais d'abord en parler à Arthur. Il saura aborder le problème de front et m'aidera à persuader Molly. Allons, rentrons.

Arthur Weasley ne rentra du Ministère qu'à l'heure du dîner. Lupin se précipita sur lui et le prit à part. La discussion sembla fort animée. Mr Weasley ne semblait pas très enclin à encourir les foudres de sa femme. Au bout d'un moment, il s'y résigna cependant dans un hochement de tête accompagné d'un gros soupir. Lorsque Molly Weasley fut mise au curant de toute l'affaire, le Terrier vibra du sol au plafond de sa voix tonitruante.

- Vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête ?! Ma Ginny, suivre une formation d'Auror ?! Elle est trop jeune, et je refuse qu'elle s'expose au danger ! Parce que c'est ça être Auror, c'est être constamment confronté à des mages noirs et d'autres individus peu recommandables prêts à vous lancer un maléfice dans le dos ! C'est déjà bien assez qu'elle suive les cours de ce fou. Je refuse tout net !

- Molly chérie… intervint Arthur Weasley.

- Et toi surtout ne t'en mêle pas. Tu t'es fait embobiner par Remus. Ça ne suffit donc pas à l'ordre d'avoir six Weasley parmi leurs rangs, sans compter Ron qui accompagnera Harry jusqu'au bout du monde !

Ron allait demander ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire, mais un éclair tout droit sorti des yeux de sa mère le poussa à s'enfoncer sous la table.

- Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux, toi et moi, ce n'est pas assez peut-être ? Ils veulent toute la famille ! Que les Weasley risquent leurs peaux pour les autres, après tout ils sont assez nombreux, quand l'un d'eux tombera, un autre prendra sa place. C'est ça qu'ils se disent les autres membres de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Molly, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Vous nous êtes d'une aide inestimable. Aucun membre n'est tenu comme quantité négligeable. Et puis il n'a jamais été question que Ginny entre dans l'Ordre. Je pense simplement plus prudent que Ginny assiste directement aux cours dispensés à ses amis plutôt que de continuer à s'entraîner sans surveillance avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry et Hermione imitèrent Ron et se tassèrent sur leur chaise. Ils venaient eux aussi de subir le regard furibond de Mrs Weasley. Seule Ginny, fidèle à son caractère, s'entêtait à regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune honte de ce qu'elle avait entrepris et elle voulait que sa mère le sache. Alors que la dispute promettait de durer encore un bon moment, Mrs Weasley s'effondra en sanglots.

- Vous allez tous me rendre folle. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur pour tous. Je veux que ça cesse.

- Nous le voulons tous, Molly. Si nous voulons prendre le relais dans la formation de Ginny, c'est pour sa propre sauvegarde. Il n'est pas question de l'exposer au danger, mais simplement de lui apprendre à se défendre. A la rentrée, elle reprendra les cours au Ministère comme prévu et sa formation s'arrêtera là.

Outrée, Ginny s'apprêtait à protester. Harry, lui, ouvrait des yeux ronds : jamais Remus ne lui avait parlé d'arrêter la formation de Ginny en septembre. Lupin leur jeta un regard pour les faire taire.

- C'est la seule condition que les autres professeurs et moi mettons à cet enseignement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Molly, Ginny est trop jeune.

Mr Weasley sortit de son silence.

- C'est raisonnable Molly, il faut le reconnaître. Dans moins de quinze jours notre fille retournera sur les bancs de l'école et elle saura faire face à ce qui attend tout le monde, maintenant.

- Je suppose que de toute façon on ne pourra pas faire autrement avec une tête de mule comme elle, conclut Mrs Weasley en levant les yeux vers la dernière née de la famille qui continuait d'afficher son attitude résolue.

Malgré cette victoire sur Molly, personne n'eut l'audace d'afficher un quelconque signe de triomphe. Ginny alla simplement remercier sa mère. Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'en menaient pas large, firent des excuses sincères. Et pour couper court à tout éclat de voix de son épouse, Mr Weasley envoya tout le monde se coucher.

* * *

**_A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre scolaire, c'est la rentrée. On prépare son cartable, sa baguette et son chaudron!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Rentrée au Ministère

_**Disclaimer: **Hommage à la grande JKR à qui appartiennent Harry, ses amis et tous les personnages de l'univers qu'elle a créé pour notre plus grand plaisir._

_**Remerciements:** à vous qui lisez cette histoire et à tous ceux qui lui ont permis d'exister._

* * *

**Chapitre X: Rentrée au Ministère **

Les premiers cours de Ginny sous la direction de Lupin furent moins désastreux que ne l'avait prévu l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Même si elle manquait d'assurance pour certains sortilèges, notamment le Multiplex, il dut avouer que Harry avait assez bien transmis ses connaissances toutes fraîches.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer l'ancienne magie proprement dite. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de baguette, mais de toute votre concentration.

Les quatre jeunes gens rangèrent leurs baguettes et fixèrent Remus Lupin avec un intérêt grandissant.

- Je veux d'abord vous faire sentir la magie qui est en vous et autour de vous. Fermez les yeux. Respirez à fond. Concentrez-vous sur vos sensations, le moindre fourmillement dans vos doigts, le va-et-vient de votre sang dans vos veines, la régularité de votre respiration. Je veux que vous trouviez l'harmonie avec vous-mêmes et l'univers, l'infiniment grand et l'infiniment petit.

Les élèves de Lupin suivirent ses recommandations. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut des heures, quelques objets commencèrent à léviter autour d'eux. Surpris du phénomène, ils relâchèrent leur concentration. Les vieux cartons vides, la corbeille à papier des jumeaux et les livres d'Hermione retombèrent aussi sec.

- Vous avez compris ? demanda Lupin enthousiaste. Vous avez senti ce courant, cette force en vous au moment où les objets se sont mis à voler ? C'est la source de toute magie. Les baguettes servent à la canaliser, car il est bien plus ardu de se servir uniquement de son corps pour cela. Recommencez, mais cette fois, tentez de la diriger vers un objet précis. Vous allez constater par vous-mêmes combien c'est difficile.

Pendant dix minutes, la chambre de Fred et George resta silencieuse. Harry fit timidement s'ouvrir les portes de l'armoire. Ron, lui, ne parvint qu'à faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette qui se trouvait pourtant à bonne distance. Hermione serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Tous lui attribuèrent la vague d'électricité dans l'air qui fit dresser les cheveux de Ginny un court instant. La plus jeune élève fit cependant preuve d'une aptitude certaine pour l'ancienne magie. L'armoire dont Harry ne cessait de faire claquer les portes se souleva et vint tourner autour d'elle pendant une minute sous les yeux éberlués de ses amis. Elle sortit épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir et s'effondra sur les genoux lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin sa concentration. Harry s'empressa auprès d'elle.

- Tout va bien ? C'était impressionnant…

- Tout à fait surprenant, Ginny, approuva Lupin. Tu montres un fort potentiel, tu as une grande sensibilité envers ton environnement. Tu as su trouver plus vite que tes camarades une certaine harmonie, même si elle était encore assez précaire.

Harry lut dans les yeux de Remus qu'il n'était pas loin de changer d'avis à propos de la rentrée de Ginny en septembre. Il se jura d'en parler à la jeune fille pour qu'elle redouble d'efforts et ainsi inciter leur formateur à revoir sa décision.

- Ne peut-on que faire bouger des objets ? demanda Ron que ces petits tours amusaient, mais qui avait hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit Lupin amusé de l'impatience du jeune homme. On peut également jeter toutes sortes de sorts. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'ailleurs, le nôtre est écoulé et Kingsley m'en voudrait de vous retenir plus longtemps. Continuez à vous exercer. Après-demain, selon vos progrès, nous pourrons aborder des choses plus ou moins difficiles.

Remus Lupin parti, Ron et Ginny, tout excités en pensant aux possibilités d'un tel pouvoir, commencèrent à imaginer les applications possibles de leurs nouvelles aptitudes. Mais Hermione les ramena à la réalité :

- N'oubliez pas le premier cours de Remus : c'est l'usage qu'on fait de la magie qui détermine sa nature, noire ou blanche.

- Hermignonne, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, répondit Ron avec l'expression d'un enfant à qui on aurait repris un jouet tout juste offert. On s'est bien amusé, non ?

- Ron, n'essaie pas de m'attendrir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas pour se distraire que nous apprenons tout ça. Cesse de faire l'enfant. Regarde Harry, ça ne semble guère l'enchanter, lui.

En effet, le jeune Potter regardait fixement ses mains, la mine sombre. Il avait senti cette énergie fugace et incontrôlable pour le moment au bout de ces doigts. Il en avait pressenti la puissance et il en était effrayé. Il savait qu'une partie de cette puissance lui venait de Voldemort et son esprit était partagé entre l'excitation de pouvoir retourner ses propres pouvoirs contre son ennemi et une furieuse envie de les rejeter. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de souiller son âme en puisant dans une magie aussi douteuse.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et ses amis pour les rassurer d'un sourire qu'il aurait voulu plus convaincant. L'arrivée de Kingsley Shacklebolt le dispensa d'aborder ses tracas et ses doutes avec eux. Il se promit de leur en parler plus tard.

Lors du cours de défense mentale, Harry ne progressait toujours pas en légilimancie. Il se sentait frustré de stagner à un niveau médiocre et Kinsgley s'en aperçut :

- Harry, je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne fais pas de progrès fulgurants. Il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter, le rassura le sorcier à la peau d'ébène. C'est une chose normale dans tout apprentissage. Dans un premier temps, on assimile très vite. Ensuite, il y a un temps où l'on ne progresse plus, avant d'aller de l'avant et de dépasser les anciennes limites.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- J'en suis parfaitement certain. De plus, la légilimancie est un art difficile. Certains ont plus d'aptitudes que d'autres. Il ne suffit pas de l'étudier dans un livre. Il faut avoir une grande sensibilité mentale. Une empathie naturelle.

Kingsley se tourna vers ses autres élèves.

- Regarde Ron. Il fera un bon occlumancien, mais ces pouvoirs en légilimancie sont assez modestes. Il ne parvient pas à se mettre à la place de l'autre pour pouvoir glisser facilement entre les pensées, expliqua-t-il. Sa sœur, en revanche, fait preuve d'une grande empathie, mais ses défenses mentales sont à construire de zéro. Je dois dire que l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets a fait des dégâts considérables en la matière.

Malgré sa répugnance à entrer dans l'esprit de sa petite amie, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait nettement plus de facilité à capter les souvenirs et les pensées de Ginny. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de leur relation privilégiée. Mais le rappel de l'intrusion de Jedusor dans l'intimité mentale de Ginny lui faisait entrevoir une autre explication : l'Horcruxe de Voldemort avait sapé toutes les défenses mentales de la jeune fille. Certains épisodes de souffrance qu'il avait perçu dans l'esprit de son amie confirmaient cette hypothèse. Un instant, il regarda celle qu'il aimait plus que tout avec amertume. C'était sa faute si elle avait subi ce traumatisme : ça aussi, il le ferait payer cher à Voldemort. Renforcé dans son désir de vengeance, Harry se plongea avec une énergie renouvelée dans les cours de légilimancie.

La journée se termina avec Tonks et des exercices pratiques d'illusions de camouflage. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme arborait une magnifique chevelure couleur citrouille et un sourire plus joyeux que d'ordinaire.

- Qu'est qui te rend si heureuse Tonks ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- Remus vient vivre avec moi dans mon appartement, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais c'est merveilleux, s'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny qui avait toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour la jeune Auror.

- Oui, j'ai mis du temps à le décider. Mais ces deux derniers mois lui ont permis de voir à quel point je tiens à lui. Je crois que le plus beau compliment qu'il m'ait fait, c'est cette phrase : « _Tonks, tu me fais l'effet de mille potions Tue-Loup_ ». Je sais c'est un peu maladroit, mais j'ai compris que mon amour, pardon que notre amour, l'aidait à rester humain pendant ses transformations.

Les deux jeunes filles félicitèrent leur jeune professeur. Harry et Ron souriaient gentiment, heureux pour leur ami et professeur. Ils comprenaient aussi qu'avec sa discrétion habituelle, le loup-garou ne leur en ait rien dit.

- Mais c'est pas tout ça, au boulot. J'ai des chasseurs de mages noirs à former, moi, s'exclama Tonks avec un sourire ironique. Vous allez d'abord vous exercer à l'illusion du Cache-Muraille. Observez attentivement.

La jeune femme se plaqua contre le mur de la chambre et fit décrire une rapide arabesque à sa baguette magique en murmurant une brève incantation. Aussitôt, elle disparut.

- Tonks, où es-tu ? demandèrent en chœur les quatre amis, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

A la demande de la jeune Auror, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ce genre de questions collégiales. Les cours de Tonks se déroulaient toujours dans la bonne humeur. La tignasse orange vif de la jeune Auror apparut sur un pan de mur qui ne dépareillait pas avec le reste de la pièce. Toutefois, ils s'aperçurent assez vite qu'une partie de celui-ci était plus proche d'eux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, de l'épaisseur d'une personne en fait.

- Vous avez compris ? A vous maintenant ! les invita Tonks.

Le Cache-Muraille demandait beaucoup de pratique, mais au bout d'une heure d'exercice intensif, chacun des quatre élèves de Tonks parvint à produire une illusion convaincante. L'heure suivante, la jeune Auror leur montra d'autres sortilèges qui leur permettaient de se dissimuler derrière un arbre, une poubelle, une fausse porte ou même un réverbère, bien que ce dernier nécessitât au préalable un sort d'amincissement extrême.

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent ainsi au fil des cours de Lupin, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Slughorn, Fol Œil et Tonks. Harry faisait des progrès fulgurants. Son désir de retourner à Godric's Hollow semblait décupler ses pouvoirs, à tel point qu'Hermione elle-même avait du mal à suivre son rythme. Ron calquait son attitude sur celle de son meilleur ami et Minerva McGonagall s'était avouée fortement impressionnée par ses derniers efforts en matière de métamorphose humaine. Le jeune Weasley était parvenu à prendre l'apparence d'un acteur moldu très connu dont la photo s'étalait sur un magazine apportée par Hermione.

- Et comme ça tu ne me trouves pas plus à ton goût, ma belle ? avait-il murmuré à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai que Brad Pitt est très beau, mais ce n'est pas toi, avait-elle avoué en rougissant. De toute manière, il n'a pas de tâches de rousseur, avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire malicieux.

Quant à Ginny, même si tous reconnaissaient ses talents, son moral baissait à chaque jour qui passait et la rapprochait de la rentrée au Ministère. Elle avait pensé, tout comme Harry, que si elle faisait ses preuves devant les professeurs, l'un d'entre eux intercèderait en sa faveur auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle puisse accompagner Harry dans sa quête.

Arriva le premier septembre. Le matin, Ginny refusa catégoriquement de quitter sa chambre. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion du jeune Potter pour la décider à sortir de sa chambre

- Mon cœur, tu n'iras pas seule. Ton père a pu nous inscrire, Ron et moi, à un examen de transplanage au Département des transports magiques ce matin et Hermione va nous accompagner.

- Oui, mais ensuite, tu t'en iras avec Ron et Hermione. Vous allez commencer à échafauder vos plans pour aller à Godric's Hollow et chercher les Horcruxes sans moi, répondit Ginny la mine boudeuse.

- Je t'ai promis de t'emmener avec moi. Je vais proposer à Ron et Hermione d'attendre ce week-end pour aller à Godric's Hollow. Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec nous. Je suis certain qu'ils seront d'accord.

Rassurée, la jeune Weasley courut rejoindre les autres à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une heure après, Mr Weasley faisait passer les quatre jeunes gens par la cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère.

Dans l'Atrium doré, la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique avait disparu, du moins son groupe de statues. Le bassin restait là, troublé par des jets d'eau qui sortaient de nulle part. Arthur Weasley pressait ses ouailles vers l'accueil lorsque plusieurs voix les interpellèrent :

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!

Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'élançaient vers eux les bras ouverts, la mine réjouie. Derrière eux, un bon nombre d'anciens de l'A.D. affichaient eux aussi leur joie de revoir leurs condisciples.

- Vous aussi vous faites votre rentrée, alors ? demanda Dean après que tous se furent salués.

- Seulement Ginny, laissa tomber Hermione, nous suivons d'autres cours.

Personne ne cacha sa déception.

- Mais pourquoi ? On pensait que Harry pourrait remonter l'A.D. Jamais nous n'en avons eu plus besoin.

Arthur Weasley évita à Harry une explication longue et laborieuse.

- Harry, Ron, il ne faut pas traîner. Votre examen est dans un quart d'heure. Ginny, je te laisse avec tes amis, je suis sûr que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Mr Weasley les poussa tous trois vers les ascenseurs et Harry n'eut que le temps de presser affectueusement la main de sa petite amie, avant de retrouver les autres qui entraient dans l'ascenseur.

Au milieu des circulaires qui voletaient dans la cabine exiguë, Harry se demandait ce que Ginny allait répondre à leurs camarades. Ils auraient dû convenir ensemble de ce qu'il fallait dire ou non. De plus, il se sentait coupable de la laisser derrière malgré sa promesse. Revoir les anciens de l'A.D. et apprendre leur désir de ressusciter leur groupe de Défense contre les forces du Mal le mettait également mal à l'aise. Il les avait tous formés. Il savait ce qu'ils valaient, certains d'eux avaient déjà subi le baptême du feu, au Ministère ou à Poudlard, trois mois auparavant. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur ce point. Tôt ou tard, ils en feraient tous l'expérience.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé devant la salle d'examen. Sur une plaque fixée à la porte, il put lire :

_Icare Saudepus, examinateur de transplanage agréé par le Ministère de la Magie._

Mr Weasley frappa et un petit homme parut sur le seuil.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Oh ! Bonjour Arthur ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? Ah ! Bien sûr, il me semblait bien avoir lu votre nom sur la liste… L'un de vos enfants… Ronald, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ainsi que Harry Potter, compléta Mr Weasley qui semblait habitué au verbiage haché de son interlocuteur.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Comment ? C'est vous qui m'amenez Harry Potter ? Je l'avais également remarqué son nom sur la liste, mais je ne savais pas que…

Les yeux du petit homme se portèrent sur le front de Harry qui cacha vainement sa cicatrice dans un geste devenu machinal. Le petit homme se rendit compte de la gêne de Harry.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Icare Saudepus, je serai votre examinateur.

Ron se crispa à ce rappel. Cette fois, il était aussi vert que le gazon de l'oncle Vernon dans ses meilleurs jours. Hermione, qui était venue pour l'encourager, tentait désespérément de le rassurer en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Les enfants, je vous laisse avec Icare. Vous verrez, tout se passera bien.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de passer ce permis. Il n'aimait pas transplaner. Pourtant, il savait combien cela pouvait s'avérer utile. Il se rappelait comment Dumbledore avait utilisé le transplanage dans son combat contre Voldemort. Et il savait d'expérience à quel point il pourrait en avoir besoin pour ramener les blessés ou pire… les morts. Il suivit néanmoins Icare Saudepus qui aidait Hermione à pousser Ron dans la salle d'examen.

Après que ses amis l'eurent laissée faire sa rentrée, Ginny avait rejoint ses camarades de sixième année qui se dirigeaient vers leurs nouvelles salles de classe. Pas de répartition cette année. Seul le souvenir de l'année précédente rattachait les élèves à une quelconque maison, et les sabliers remplis d'émeraudes, de rubis, de saphirs et de topazes brillaient par leur absence. Il n'y avait pas de préfets non plus d'ailleurs, qui n'auraient pas été d'une grande utilité. Les effectifs étaient réduits et les professeurs quadrillaient les trajets entre les classes comme lors de la première année de Ginny. De plus, les élèves ne résidaient pas au Ministère, pas de salle commune, pas de dortoirs ; une fois la journée de cours terminée, tout le monde prenait la Poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer à la maison. Pour les enfants issus de Moldus dont l'âtre n'était pas connecté au réseau, le Magicobus avait été mis à leur disposition à certaines heures.

Peu de Serpentard s'étaient déplacés pour poursuivre leur scolarité. Au-delà de la quatrième année, ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Il n'y avait même aucun Septième année. Pas de Drago Malefoy, encadré par ses éternels molosses Crabbe et Goyle. Pas de Pansy Parkinson ou de Milicent Bullstrode non plus d'ailleurs.

Pendant un moment, Neville et les autres élèves de dernière année avaient suivi le même chemin que Ginny et ses camarades. Le jeune Londubat l'avait pressé de lui donner des explications, mais Ginny avait prudemment éludé la question.

Le professeur McGonagall leur distribua leurs emplois du temps. Ginny constata que le sien avait été aménagé pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa formation de guérisseuse avec Madame Pomfresh en fin de journée. Rassurée sur ce point, elle se dirigea dans la salle de classe pour son premier cours de l'année : la Métamorphose. Sur le chemin, elle aperçut Rusard, suivie par son éternelle Miss Teigne, affublée d'un uniforme d'employé de service du Ministère. Il épiait les moindres faits et gestes des élèves qui avaient le malheur de le croiser.

- Maudits gamins ! grommelait-il. Je ne suis peut-être plus concierge, mais je peux vous assurer que je vous tiens à l'œil. Vous êtes au Ministère ici, la moindre Bombabouse et hop ! Au cachot en attendant le procès, petits gorets !

Si quitter Poudlard avait été un choc pour lui, il avait mué toute sa tristesse en une aigreur plus féroce encore envers les élèves. Ginny entra dans une vieille salle autrefois destinée aux archives et aujourd'hui réaménagée pour les cours de Minerva McGonagall. Tous s'installèrent et le professeur put commencer à dispenser son savoir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ressortirent soulagés de la salle d'examen. Après une demi-heure de tests chacun, les deux garçons avaient réussi. Cette fois-ci, le jeune Weasley, malgré son stress, n'avait laissé aucune partie de son corps derrière lui. Pas une moitié de sourcil, pas même un seul cil ou une tâche de rousseur. Pour le récompenser, Hermione était sortie de sa pudeur coutumière dans une pluie de baisers.

Harry avait exécuté brillamment les exercices demandés par Icare Saudepus, passant d'un coin de la salle à l'autre en tourbillonnant sans difficulté. Il n'aimait toujours pas transplaner, mais il savait le faire désormais… en toute légalité.

Sur les conseils de leur examinateur, ils allèrent attendre Mr Weasley à la cafétéria du Ministère, près de l'Atrium.

- Comme ça, nous pourrons commencer à parler sérieusement de stratégie, déclara Hermione.

Les trois amis assis autour d'une Bièraubeurre, le conseil de guerre débuta.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé pour Godric's Hollow ? demanda Hermione de but en blanc.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Remus m'a demandé d'attendre. C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent. Mais j'ai dit ce matin à Ginny que nous irions là-bas dès samedi.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? l'interrogea la jeune fille Ginny ne sait pas transplaner et moi je n'ai pas de balai, d'ailleurs, je suis nulle sur un balai, reconnut-elle.

- En transplanant justement. Pour Ginny, j'avais pensé au transplanage d'escorte. Je l'ai déjà fait pour ramener Dumbledore à Pré-au-Lard, en juin, le soir où…

Il s'interrompit, le souvenir de cette nuit était encore douloureux. En regardant ses amis, il se rendit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pouvoir évoquer ce funeste événement sans en souffrir.

- Très bien, deux points de réglés. Et une fois là-bas, que ferons-nous ? dit Ron.

- Je voulais me rendre chez moi. Là où tout a commencé… Là où Voldemort a tué mes parents et a involontairement fait de moi son ennemi mortel. Après nous irons sur la tombe de mes parents et nous chercherons un indice pour trouver le secret évoqué par mon père dans sa lettre.

- Un programme chargé en perspective, constata Hermione. Les recherches pourraient nous prendre beaucoup de temps. Nous devons prévoir de quoi nous nourrir et un couchage. Je propose du matériel de camping.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. La recherche des Horcruxes nous demandera sans doute ce genre de matériel et j'avais prévu de commander tout ce qu'il nous faudra par catalogue, indiqua Harry.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leurs Bièraubeurres, les trois amis virent débarquer une foule d'écoliers et parmi eux Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus. Les frères Crivey les suivaient de près ainsi que Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley et d'autres de l'A.D. que Harry n'avait pas vu lors de leur arrivée.

Les salutations, les marques d'amitié et les félicitations pour leur permis de transplaner furent nombreuses et longues.

C'était l'heure du repas pour les élèves de l'ersatz de Poudlard. Les anciens de l'A.D. s'arrangèrent pour se rassembler autour de leur chef et « _de ses deux lieutenants_ » selon l'expression pompeuse de McMillan. Tous s'étonnèrent de leur absence en cours. Surtout de celle d'Hermione.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire. Heureusement, Hermione prit l'initiative de répondre.

- Nous suivons des cours privés, affirma-t-elle. Comme nous avons étudié tout l'été, nous sommes en avance et les professeurs ont décidé d'en profiter pour nous donner des cours avancés.

Dans un premier temps stupéfait, Harry réalisa qu'une fois de plus Hermione avait raison. Il aurait été imprudent de confier à tous leurs amis les véritables raisons de leur entraînement.

Ils ne paraissaient pas vraiment surpris par l'annonce de leur camarade. Il est vrai que la personnalité de la jeune fille pouvait justifier un tel excès de travail. Harry crut même remarquer des regards de commisération jetés dans sa direction et celle de Ron. Leurs camarades devaient croire qu'ils avaient été entraînés contre leur gré dans ce programme personnalisé. Luna, comme à son habitude, continuait de les regarder d'un air absent. Mais Harry savait qu'elle était sans doute aussi attentive que les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, la troupe s'égailla. Harry retint Neville et Luna.

- Je vous dois la vérité, mais ça doit rester entre nous, leur chuchota-t-il. En fait, nous suivons une formation d'Aurors. Je dois terminer une mission dont m'a chargé Dumbledore avant de mourir. Nos ennemis doivent penser que nous sommes d'inoffensifs étudiants. Il ne faut pas gâcher l'effet de surprise s'ils nous tombent dessus, précisa Harry.

Tous deux hochèrent ostensiblement la tête avec un air de connivence.

- Je vous ferai signe lorsque le moment sera venu pour l'A.D. d'intervenir. Pour le moment, continuez à vous entraîner aux sortilèges que je vous ai appris et incitez les autres à faire de même. Nous pourrions avoir également besoin d'eux. Ginny pourra vous aider à apprendre quelques maléfices supplémentaires, le cas échéant. Elle t'en dira plus sur notre formation si ça vous intéresse.

- Et gardez précieusement vos Gallions d'alerte sur vous. C'est par eux que Harry vous fera signe. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations plus tard, conclut Hermione.

Neville et Luna les quittèrent en leur souhaitant bon courage pour leur formation. Un peu plus tard, Mr Weasley passa prendre des nouvelles des jeunes gens et les félicita de leur succès au permis. Il les autorisa à rentrer au Terrier en transplanant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois amis se retrouvaient à quelques pas de la demeure familiale des Weasley, déterminés à exécuter leurs plans.

* * *

**_Voilà, c'était le chapitre de la semaine. Mercredi prochain, que se passera-t-il? Beaucoup de choses en vérité. Maintenant que le décor est bien planté, nous allons pouvoir avancer dans l'action. A la semaine prochaine!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Escapade à Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** cette fanfiction est inspirée de l'oeuvre gigantissime de J.K. Rowling qui en détient tous les droits. je ne touche aucun subside en écrivant cette histoire.

**Remerciements:** à tous ceux qui pensent devoir être remerciés et même à ceux qui ne le pensent pas.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XI : Escapade à Godric's Hollow

La première semaine de septembre s'écoulait bien trop lentement au goût de Harry. Les cours de Lupin se faisaient plus espacés, tout comme ceux de McGonagall ou Slughorn. Pour occuper leur temps libre, Harry et Ron ressassaient les préparatifs de leur voyage pour Godric's Hollow. Le matériel de camping était arrivé le mardi soir, en toute discrétion comme le jeune Potter l'avait recommandé sur son bon de commande. Ron, lui, grappillait des provisions petit à petit dans le garde-manger pour que Mrs Weasley ne s'en aperçoive pas. Sur ce point, Hermione était en désaccord avec les deux jeunes gens.

- Il faut qu'un adulte au moins sache où nous allons. Si nous avions des problèmes, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'aide.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si je le dis à quelqu'un de l'Ordre, Hermione, lui répondit sèchement Harry. Soit ils voudront nous accompagner, et bonjour la discrétion, avec la taille de leur escorte habituelle ; soit ils voudront nous en empêcher purement et simplement.

- Mais Harry, comment ferons-nous en cas d'attaque ? demanda Hermione, un peu vexée par la répartie cinglante de son ami.

- Lupin nous a appris à lancer le signal de l'Ordre en dernier recours. Mais nous devons garder le secret sur ce que nous allons chercher à Godric's Hollow. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la confidence tant que ce pouvoir n'est pas entre nos mains. Il y a trop de fuites possibles.

- Lesquelles ? s'enquit Hermione.

- D'abord, il y a Mondingus qui a bien du mal à tenir sa langue quand il a une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu devant lui, intervint Ron. Ensuite, il y a les possibilités d'aveux sous la torture des Mangemorts, si l'un des membres de l'Ordre était pris.

Hermione dut se résigner devant la pertinence des arguments de ses deux amis, même si son entêtement légendaire la poussa à remettre le sujet sur le tapis plusieurs fois dans la semaine.

Ginny participait assez peu à ces débats : elle se sentait plus morose à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au Ministère. Elle ne retrouvait le sourire qu'au creux des bras de Harry qui l'attendait toujours devant la cheminée. Aller en cours était bien moins réjouissant sans Harry auprès d'elle. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais partagé les mêmes salles de cours à Poudlard, mais au moins là-bas, elle le savait à proximité immédiate et pouvait le voir aux intercours.

Chaque soir, elle leur faisait part des réflexions de ses camarades et des quelques informations parcellaires qu'elle pouvait recueillir au Ministère. Les fidèles de l'A.D. s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied chez eux. Ernie McMillan, après avoir demandé l'aval de Harry et de ses deux lieutenants avait même mis sur pied des groupes de travail qui se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre des septième année. La défense s'organisait et les témoignages de confiance raffermissaient Harry dans ses convictions : il était temps de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. En même temps, il sentait la pression de tous ses camarades sur ses épaules. Non pas qu'ils se reposassent sur lui, mais il portait tous leurs espoirs, il en était conscient.

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin. La mine du jeune Potter s'était assombrie tout au long de la journée, alors que le visage de Ginny affichait une excitation grandissante. Malgré tous les arguments qu'il avait pu servir à Hermione, il se sentait un peu coupable envers les Weasley qui l'accueillaient sous leur toit. Il complotait chez eux et allait exposer leurs deux plus jeunes enfants au danger. Ce sentiment ne le quittait plus, mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à écarter ni Ron, ni Ginny de son sillage. Encore moins Hermione d'ailleurs, malgré ses réserves.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tous les habitants étaient couchés. Tous sauf quatre ombres qui se glissèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux. Harry et Ron portaient deux sacs sans fond contenant le matériel de camping et la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ginny transportait des potions de sa composition qui devaient leur servir en cas de blessure. Quant à Hermione, elle s'était bien gardée de dévoiler le contenu de son bagage. Harry jaugea une dernière fois la détermination de ses amis en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de chacun d'eux. Ils étaient plus décidés que jamais.

Il prit la main de Ginny pour le transplanage d'escorte, tandis que Ron et Hermione commençaient à se concentrer sur leur destination. L'instant d'après, trois « _crac_ » simultanés retentirent et la chambre de Fred et George se retrouva vidée de ses occupants.

Harry ressentit l'impression désormais familière du transplanage. Comprimé dans un tube imaginaire, il luttait pour ne pas lâcher la main de sa petite amie. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait dans une rue sombre, à peine éclairée par un vieux réverbère à la l'ampoule mourante. La présence à ses côtés de ses amis le rassura.

- Et maintenant, par où on va ? demanda Ron.

- Regarde devant toi, répondit Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse et d'angoisse dans la voix.

Ron et Ginny tournèrent leur regard vers le terrain de l'autre côté de la rue. Harry, lui, le fixait depuis un moment déjà. Au-delà de la chaussée délabrée, un portillon de bois, à la peinture blanche écaillée, pendait à un gond rouillé. La vieille clôture avait perdu de sa fraîcheur et plusieurs planches manquaient. Harry s'avança lentement et entra dans le jardin. Le portillon grinça lugubrement trahissant l'état de la dernière demeure des Potter.

Au milieu de ce qui avait dû être une pelouse, aujourd'hui envahie d'herbes folles et de ronces, gisaient les ruines d'une maison de pierre. Quelques pans de murs s'obstinaient à tenir debout, peut-être pour montrer leur courage lorsque le nouveau propriétaire viendrait sur les lieux du sinistre. La porte d'entrée faisait partie de ces survivants. Harry l'ouvrit doucement. A chaque pas, il inspirait profondément, comme pour recueillir des fragments de ce passé qui lui échappait. Un sentiment de familiarité se diffusait dans tout son être. Il avait vécu ici, il le savait. Il touchait les murs, les fragments de meubles, les vieux livres délavés par la pluie qui restaient coincés sous la pierre ou les poutres. Il sentait ses doigts picoter. Chacun de ces objets insuffla son souvenir et Harry se mit à avoir des visions de ses derniers jours à Godric's Hollow. Il voyait sa mère le berçant à travers les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, son père jouant avec lui, le chatouillant devant la cheminée ronflant d'un grand feu magique. Il sentait aussi l'angoisse de ses parents.

Il toucha une pierre qui portait un impact de sortilège et en instant il vit Voldemort entrer dans la maison. Son capuchon rabattu sur le visage, il pointait sa baguette magique contre James Potter qui couvrait la retraite de Lily avec Harry dans ses bras. Il entendait les derniers mots de James :

- _Emmène Harry, je vais le retenir !_ criait-il.

Il grinça des dents de rage et d'impuissance lorsqu'il vit jaillir l'éclair vert de l'_Avada_. La pierre lui montra Voldemort montant les marches et tout s'éteignit. Sous le regard de ses amis Harry se lança fébrilement à la recherche d'un autre objet, d'un autre fragment qui lui livrerait la vision de sa première confrontation avec Voldemort. Il fouillait désespérément les décombres, se blessant les mains sur les morceaux de verre, se râpant les doigts contre les pierres, s'enfonçant des échardes au contact des éclats de bois… Il ne trouvait rien, aucune de ces ruines ne voulait lui livrer ce souvenir dont il avait besoin pour la suite. Il tomba sur ses genoux, la poitrine oppressée, bouleversé, empli d'une immense frustration.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Le jeune homme reconnut la voix inquiète et chargée de tendresse de Ginny. Elle lui enserrait les épaules avec douceur.

- Je les ai vus s'occuper de moi, m'aimer pendant ces derniers jours avant Halloween. J'ai vu aussi la peur dans leurs yeux, souffla-t-il, la gorge tellement serrée qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait encore parler. Et je l'ai vu tuer mon père, termina-t-il difficilement.

- Tu as des souvenirs de cette époque ? demanda Ron, visiblement surpris.

- Ce sont les ruines qui m'ont montré tout ça. Elles ont réveillé de vieux souvenirs en moi et m'ont montré les leurs, répondit Harry.

- C'est une demeure magique, elle est vivante ou du moins elle l'a été, supposa Hermione.

- Tu as vu tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny avec hésitation.

- Non, pas tout. Seuls certains objets ont des souvenirs, expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

- Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione. Seules les choses touchées par les personnes présentes dans les souvenirs peuvent les restituer. Il faut que nous retrouvions des morceaux de meubles ou des outils utilisés par les parents de Harry.

Faisant confiance aux connaissances de leur amie, ils se mirent tous à fouiller dans les décombres. A chaque fois qu'ils mettaient la main sur un morceau de bois ou de porcelaine, ils allaient confier leur trouvaille à Harry. Durant une demi-heure, le Survivant secoua négativement la tête à chaque essai, de plus en plus persuadé que leurs recherches étaient vaines.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui tomba sur ce qui ce révéla être un fragment de son berceau. Soudain, Voldemort fut face à lui. Harry sentait les bras de Lily autour de son corps, comme un rempart d'amour et de tendresse. Il entendait les supplications de sa mère :

- _Non, pas Harry, pas lui. Prenez-moi, mais épargnez-le !_

- _Ecarte-toi, idiote!_ répondit la voix glacée du mage noir.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Lily, Harry pouvait voir la baguette de Voldemort pointée sur son visage. D'un geste, le sorcier écartait la femme de son enfant et lançait le sortilège de mort. Et juste au moment où l'éclair vert mortel allait toucher Harry, sa mère mourante, allongée sur le dos, lança une incantation dans un dernier souffle.. Harry put sentir l'espace d'un instant le choc des deux magies : l'ancienne et la noire. Dans la main de Voldemort, il distingua un objet, un long bâton… une canne peut-être. Le souvenir devenait flou, il s'évanouissait sous la douleur de sa cicatrice qui se formait sur son front. Le bébé qu'il avait été perdait conscience et avec elle le souvenir des événements. Il n'entendait plus que le silence de sa mère, les craquements sinistres de la maison qui s'effondrait, et le long hurlement de Voldemort qui perdait ses pouvoirs.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny, impuissants, entouraient Harry. Les yeux révulsés, le jeune homme hurlait sa douleur : celle de sa cicatrice, celle d'avoir perdu ses parents. Ses plaintes avaient quelque chose d'infantile. Soudain, il se tut et s'évanouit. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur son visage, traçant des sillons dans la poussière déposée par les ruines sur ses joues. Ils attendirent que sa respiration se fasse moins saccadée pour tenter de le ramener à eux. Ginny le tenait toujours embrassé contre elle. Ron et Hermione saisirent ses mains qui avaient le froid de la mort. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, Harry reprit conscience. Il tremblait de partout.

- Je l'ai vu ! s'écria-t-il dans une expression de triomphe mêlée d'une infinie détresse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Voldemort ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, je l'ai vu alors qu'il voulait écarter ma mère. J'avais déjà entendu la scène lorsque les Détraqueurs s'en prenaient à moi, mais là j'ai vu. Ce sont ses dernières paroles qui m'ont servi de rempart contre l'_Avada_. L'air était chargé de sa magie ancienne. Même bébé, je l'avais senti. Malgré tous ses efforts un éclair m'a frappé au front. Il était affaibli, comme freiné par la protection de ma mère. Lorsque le sortilège m'a touché, continua Harry les yeux dans le vague, j'ai senti une force m'envelopper comme elle le faisait pour me border. Une force chaude et bienfaisante. Une puissance sans commune mesure avec l'_Avada Kedavra_, avec le désir de mort de Jedusor.

- Dumbledore avait raison, c'est l'amour qui a vaincu Voldemort ce soir-là, lança Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, il avait raison et pas seulement sur ce sujet… Harry s'interrompit un instant pour fixer ses compagnons.

- J'ai vu l'horcruxe de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il a lancé l'_Avada_, Voldemort tenait une longue canne ouvragée. Je crois qu'il y avait des aigles en motif et le pommeau était incrusté dans une serre.

Les trois jeunes gens regardèrent Harry avec étonnement.

- Peut-être est-il encore là ? hasarda Ron.

- J'en doute sérieusement, répondit Harry. Seize ans ont passé depuis cette nuit-là. Qui sait combien de sorciers sont venus ici. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

Il leva sa baguette et formula « _Accio Canne de Serdaigle_ ». Rien ne vint.

- Il n'y a rien ici, conclut Harry. Rien que de vieux souvenirs douloureux qui ne parlent qu'à moi. Partons.

Le jeune homme sortit des ruines de la maison d'un pas décidé. Ses amis le suivirent sans rien dire pour le laisser seul avec ses pensées. Harry n'avait plus conscience de marcher. Il avançait sans s'en rendre compte vers la vieille église de Godric's Hollow.

La silhouette sombre du clocher avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, avec ses corbeaux qui tournoyaient semblables à des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Ron réprima un frisson à la vue de ces lugubres volatiles et serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Lorsque Harry poussa la grille du vieux cimetière qui longeait l'église, Ginny vint se coller à lui. Elle sentait encore le froid de la mort sur sa main, un froid démenti par une flamme rageuse au fond des yeux du garçon qu'elle aimait.

D'un pas déterminé, il parcourut les alignements de pierres tombales pour s'arrêter brusquement devant l'une d'elles. Deux noms gravés en lettres d'or dans le marbre blanc y figuraient :

_James Potter _

_7 mai 1959 – 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter, née Evans _

_9 septembre 1959 – 31 octobre 1981_

Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur les noms de ses parents, droit comme un «_ i_ ». Il laissa une larme couler, en se jurant que c'était la dernière que Voldemort tirerait de lui. A ses côtés, ses amis se recueillirent en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'éloigna, seul, errant lentement parmi les morts. Son regard s'arrêta sur la sépulture de Bowman Wright. Au-dessus du nom trônait un Vif d'Or. Il se rappela alors que cet homme était l'inventeur de la petite balle dorée qu'il poursuivait lors des matches de Quidditch et qu'il avait vécu à Godric's Hollow. Y avait-il un lien de parenté entre eux ? Harry balaya cette question. Ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles interrogations. Il reporta son regard sur la tombe et aperçut une serrure en bas de la pierre tombale, une serrure de la même taille que sa clef d'argent… Se pouvait-il que… La lettre parlait de cette tombe, il s'en souvenait maintenant,

A cet instant, une voix froide et familière s'éleva au-dessus des tombes :

- Bonsoir Potter ! J'avais bien raison de dire au Maître que vous ne pourriez vous empêcher de rendre un dernier hommage à vos pitoyables parents avant de partir à sa recherche.

Severus Rogue se tenait derrière lui. Il le sentait, il avait reconnu son ton méprisant. Harry se retourna. A côté de l'ancien Maître des Potions se trouvait Queudver et autour d'eux, arrivaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny baguette à la main.

- Vous êtes venu vous faire tuer avec Pettigrow ? demanda Harry en y mettant toute la haine dont il était capable.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir, Potter, répondit Rogue. Sortez votre baguette si vous en avez le courage, mais vous ne parviendrez pas à me tuer, ni vous, ni vos amis. Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir. La sainte et juste colère n'est pas assez puissante pour lancer un impardonnable.

Ces derniers mots firent écho dans les souvenirs de Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange avait tenu les mêmes propos lorsqu'il lui avait lancé un Doloris, plus d'un an auparavant au Ministère. Mais peu lui importait la justice en ce moment précis. Il voulait leur faire payer à tous deux : la mort de ses parents, celle de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore, toute sa vie gâchée par Voldemort. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Mais j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance sur vous. Je sais ce que vous avez en tête.

Mais Severus Rogue n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que sa baguette volait dans les airs pour atterrir sur une tombe distante de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Harry s'avançait sur Rogue la baguette pointée sur lui. Queudver était plaqué contre le dos du traître à Poudlard, ne sachant sur qui, de Ron, de Ginny ou d'Hermione, braquer sa baguette.

- Auriez-vous repris les cours d'occlumancie, Potter ? Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès en la matière, railla Rogue avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de sa cape et réapparaître là où sa baguette avait atterri.

Un _Expelliarmus_ jaillit de la bouche des trois amis de Harry et Queudver qui s'était décidé pour Hermione, fut projeté contre un mausolée. Il retomba assommé, sa main d'argent fichée dans la pierre du monument funèbre. Aussitôt, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent contre Rogue.

- Laissez-le moi ! rugit Harry en barrant le chemin à ses compagnons.

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas un duel à la loyale, Potter ? J'obéis à un maître qui ne me pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir enlevé le plaisir de vous tuer.

- Mais ça, c'est uniquement votre problème, Professeur ! ironisa Harry. Sa colère était telle, sa haine si brûlante que des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette.

- Contrôlez-vous Potter, là est tout votre problème. Vous n'avez jamais su maîtriser vos émotions. Vous portez votre cœur en bandoulière, vous êtes faible et pathétique ! dit froidement Rogue, insensible aux yeux verts flamboyants de Harry.

D'un geste de la main, le Mangemort balaya un _Stupéfix_ informulé, avant de riposter par un Doloris que Harry esquiva en transplanant derrière son adversaire. Bientôt, le cimetière devint la scène d'un véritable ballet entre les deux duellistes. Les _Sectumsempra_ croisaient les _Impedimenta_ et les sortilèges du Saucisson, sans pouvoir départager les deux adversaires qui faisaient preuve d'un sens inné de l'esquive.

Soudain, Harry surprit Severus Rogue en lançant un _Multiplex_ informulé. Il y avait mis toutes ses forces et des dizaines de Harry peuplaient le cimetière, le regard lourd d'une colère froide, pareille à celle de Dumbledore au combat. Il se concentrait pour ne pas trahir une seule pensée pouvant indiquer sa position, insensible aux piques railleuses de Rogue. De l'autre côté, Pettigrow était revenu à lui et donnait du fil à retordre à ses amis, même sans baguette. Il lançait des sorts de magie noire avec sa main d'argent. Et Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient de plus en plus de mal à le contenir. Un instant, Harry voulut profiter de sa diversion pour porter secours à ses compagnons. Mais la voix de Rogue le retint :

- Et voilà que vous vous cachez derrière des illusions, maintenant. Je suis déçu, Potter. Pour un Gryffondor, je pensais que vous m'affronteriez face à face. Le sort de _Multiplex_ est digne des ruses d'un Serpentard, pas de la témérité stupide des représentants de votre Maison.

Tout en fermant son esprit, Harry préparait sa prochaine offensive. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lançait son _Stupéfix _et transplanait à l'opposé de sa position, mais Rogue l'y avait devancé et lui porta un maléfice à bout portant :

- _Reticulum Suffox_ !

Le corps de Harry se retrouva pris dans un filet d'argent aux mailles fines. Lentement, le filet se resserrait sur lui pour l'étouffer, incisant sa chair de multiples et infimes coupures où perlait le sang. Harry souffrait atrocement, mais se retenait de hurler sa douleur. Rogue exultait de joie devant ce spectacle. Mais ses réjouissances furent de courte durée. Dans un immense effort de concentration, Harry libéra une partie de l'ancienne magie qui sommeillait en lui. Celle qu'il avait sentie dans les souvenirs de la maison de ses parents. Celle qui mêlait les pouvoirs de sa mère et de Voldemort. Le filet se dissolut comme sous l'effet d'un acide particulièrement corrosif.

Harry profita de la stupeur de Rogue pour lancer un _Sectumsempra _empreint de toute sa colère. Le traître qui n'avait rien vu venir cette fois, s'écroula sur le sol, le torse déchiré par une lame invisible. Harry contempla le corps inanimé de son ennemi, surpris de sa force et regrettant aussitôt de s'être laissé aller à la magie noire.

- Harry !

La voix de Ron le rappela auprès des siens. Queudver étranglait Ginny avec sa main d'argent. De l'autre, avec sa baguette retrouvée, il tenait en respect Ron qui soutenait Hermione, blessée. Harry s'élança à la rescousse, mais Queudver brandit la jeune Weasley comme un bouclier pour le dissuader de l'attaquer.

- J'ai ta petite amie, Potter. Ne le nie pas, Drago nous a tout dit. Tu tiens à cette petite peste ? Alors fais deux pas en arrière et baisse ta baguette. Egalité pour cette manche, Potter. Je te rends la morveuse et toi tu me laisses emmener Servilo. Et tout est bien qui finit bien.

- Ce n'est pas fini Queudver, n'oublie pas que tu me dois la vie, répliqua froidement Harry. N'oublie pas ta dette… Peter. Et ne rajoute pas aux crimes que je te ferai payer la mort de Ginny. Tu souffriras bien assez pour ta trahison. Tu devras t'acquitter un jour de tout cela. Ce soir, tu peux partir, mais n'oublie pas ta dette.

- Je n'oublie rien, Potter, dit Pettigrow en reculant lentement vers le corps de Rogue. Pauvre Servilo, toi en qui le Maître avait toute confiance, il va être bien déçu d'apprendre ton échec. Attrape, Potter !

Queudver lança Ginny qui suffoquait à Harry, avant de disparaître en transplanant. Harry contempla un instant la jeune fille pour évaluer les dégâts. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : devant les blessures de ses amis et les siennes, il fallait se résigner à retourner auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour cette semaine! Que les fans de Rogue se rassurent, ils reverront Servilo de temps à autre. Ce chapitre fait basculer la fic dans la chasse aux Horcruxes et ouvre la voie à notre jeune quatuor vers de nouvelles aventures. La semaine prochaine : Sur les traces de RAB.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Sur les traces de RAB

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude (j'ai un peu la flemme d'écrire que tout cet univers appartient à JK. Rowling et que je ne gagne rien dans l'affaire)

**Remerciements: **A tous ceux qui ont participé de près ou de loin à l'écriture de cette fic

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XII : Sur les traces de R.A.B.

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, alors que l'aube pointait déjà au-dessus des toits de Londres, l'ambiance de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix était morose. Les filatures et les enquêtes de Mangemorts présumés n'avaient rien donné et Voldemort ne donnait aucun signe de vie depuis l'attaque de ses partisans et des Détraqueurs sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tous savaient que ce calme apparent ne présageait rien de bon. D'autant plus que le reste du monde sorcier commençait à s'agiter. Les idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom recommençaient à se propager, notamment en Europe Centrale où rayonnait l'école de Durmstrang.

Maugrey Fol Œil terminait de faire son rapport sur les activités d'un obscur agent du Ministère de la Magie quand le carillon de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. S'en suivit la litanie d'injures habituelle du portrait de Mrs Black.

« _Immondes pourceaux !!!! Traîtres à notre race !!!! Profanateurs !!! Comment osez-vous souiller ma maison !!!…_ »

Remus Lupin se précipita dans le hall pour voir qui était entré. Personne n'était attendu à cette heure au quartier général de l'Ordre. Après avoir infligé un _Silencio _particulièrement féroce au tableau, il ouvrit la porte et vit avancer vers lui les personnes qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir en ces lieux. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, apparemment légèrement blessés se tenaient devant la porte, forçant Mrs Black à retourner derrière son rideau.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au Terrier ? demanda Lupin en les faisant entrer précipitamment. Vous êtes blessés ?

- C'est une longue histoire Remus, lâcha Harry. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé au Terrier. Tout va bien là-bas.

Le loup-garou comprit alors :

- Vous êtes allés à Godric's Hollow ? C'est ça ?

Le silence des jeunes gens constituait une réponse suffisamment éloquente. Entre-temps, Alastor Maugrey, Mr Weasley et le Professeur McGonagall étaient venus aux nouvelles.

- Mr Potter ! Dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous mis encore ? s'exclama Minerva.

- Nous sommes allés à Godric's Hollow cette nuit, répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étouffa le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je voulais voir la tombe de mes parents, Professeur… et l'endroit où ils sont morts.

Tous les adultes fixaient Harry du regard et l'œil magique de Maugrey tournait dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise, sentant que tous devinaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose.

- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que d'emmener vos camarades avec vous, je suppose, finit par lancer McGonagall

- Nous sommes venus de notre plein gré, Professeur, intervint Ron pour défendre son ami.

- Bien. Allez au salon, je vous envoie Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle soigne vos blessures. Ensuite, nous reprendrons tout depuis le début… sans rien omettre.

Elle avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots, les yeux rivés sur Harry. Les jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'acheminèrent vers le salon pour y attendre l'infirmière de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, elle entra en pestant contre l'inconscience chronique des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Puis elle entreprit de soigner les quatre amis sans douceur aucune, afin d'exprimer sa réprobation.

- Que cela vous serve de leçon, dit-elle en terminant d'appliquer un onguent sur le cou de Ginny. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de vous faire entrer dans le crâne qu'on sort rarement indemne d'un combat magique.

Personne ne broncha. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle. Mrs Pomfresh les envoya directement à la cuisine où on les attendait. Assis autour de la table, Lupin, le professeur McGonagall, Mr Weasley, Maugrey, Bill et Tonks avaient repris leur réunion. L'arrivée des quatre aventuriers interrompit la fin du rapport de la jeune Auror qui avait suivi Narcissa Malefoy dans l'espoir de tomber sur sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Les enfants, votre mère est furieuse. J'ai essayé de la calmer en disant que vous étiez sortis indemnes de votre escapade, mais vous la connaissez… annonça Mr Weasley à Ron et Ginny.

- Pour l'instant c'est à nous que vous devez rendre des comptes, intervint Lupin. Je suis extrêmement déçu, Harry. D'abord parce que tu fais fi de toutes les protections que nous avons mises en place au Terrier pour ta sécurité. Arthur et Molly sacrifient leur tranquillité pour t'accueillir chez eux et tu t'en fiches !

Harry pâlit brusquement.

- Je suis également déçu par ton manque de confiance. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir pour ton escapade. Nous aurions prévu une escorte… A moins que tu ne veuilles cacher quelque chose à l'Ordre.

Le jeune homme avait envie de leur rappeler le nombre de fois où l'Ordre lui avait caché des informations qui le concernaient directement. Il voulait leur démontrer que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après tout. Mais son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis des Weasley l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas, Harry ? demanda doucement Lupin.

Le jeune Potter commençait à hésiter. L'Ordre avait le droit de savoir. Pas comme Scrimgeour, qui l'avait interrogé plusieurs fois sur les absences fréquentes de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il lève un coin du voile pour leur montrer qu'il y avait un espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Il avait également besoin de leurs connaissances. Il ne savait pas comment détruire les Horcruxes, il ne savait même pas où les trouver. Et qui était R.A.B. ? Ils le savaient peut-être.

Tous regardaient Harry avec anxiété. Sur son visage se lisait chacune de ses hésitations, le tiraillement intérieur, le choc des arguments dans son esprit. Au bout d'un long silence, Harry prit la parole.

- Je sais comment Voldemort a pu revenir et comment l'empêcher de recommencer.

Hermione étouffa un cri de protestation. Harry savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, mais manquait d'indices pour tirer parti de ses connaissances. Les membres de l'Ordre continuait de le regarder attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai promis au Professeur Dumbledore de ne jamais en parler. Il y a bien trop de risques que l'information n'échappe à quiconque sous la torture, reprit-il.

- Pourtant tu l'as dit à tes amis, Harry, remarqua Remus.

- Serions-nous moins dignes de confiance, Harry ? demanda Tonks.

- Ce n'est pas votre loyauté envers l'Ordre qui est en cause, se défendit Harry. Mais ce chemin, je dois le prendre seul. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut tuer Voldemort. C'est dans la Prophétie. Cela dit…

Il frissonna en repensant à Ginny sur le point de suffoquer et il se remémora les doutes qui l'avaient saisi après avoir lu les lettres de ses parents et de Dumbledore.

- Je comprends maintenant que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, reconnut-il humblement, et que vous cacher certaines de ces informations risque de me mener à l'échec.

- Dans ce cas, nous vous écoutons, Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall sembler lutter contre l'impatience et l'exaspération.

Harry se lança :

- Ce qui protège Voldemort de la mort est un procédé de magie noire appelé Horcruxe.

A ce mot, Maugrey Fol Œil tressaillit. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un chasseur de mages noirs aussi réputé avait déjà entendu ou lu ce mot au moins une fois. Remus lui-même ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Cela consiste à déchirer son âme et à en enfermer un morceau dans un objet. Lorsque le sorcier est atteint par un sortilège mortel, son âme ne quitte pas le monde des vivants. Elle est retenue parmi nous par l'Horcruxe, l'objet qui renferme l'autre morceau d'âme.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine. Tous étaient accrochés aux lèvres de Harry, pendant qu'il expliquait la manière de créer un Horcruxe. Seul Remus se permit d'interrompre le jeune homme.

- Mais il y a un problème, j'imagine.

- Avec Voldemort, il y a toujours un problème, rétorqua Harry. En fait, il y en a même plusieurs. D'abord, il ne s'est pas contenté d'un seul Horcruxe, il y en a sept, lui y compris. Sept parce que c'est le nombre qui a le plus de puissance magique. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même en avons déjà détruit deux. Le directeur a détruit l'anneau du grand-père de Voldemort l'année dernière. Et moi, je m'étais déjà chargé du journal intime de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets, sans même savoir ce que c'était.

- Tu as une idée pour les quatre autres ? s'enquit Tonks.

- Voldemort a un serpent nommé Nagini. C'est lui qui vous a mordu au Ministère, Mr Weasley. Il semble que Voldemort ait un contrôle sur ce monstre qui dépasse de loin celui que peut avoir un Fourchelang. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait remarquer à quel point il était dangereux de confier un morceau de son âme à une créature pensante, même si elle a aussi peu de cervelle que Nagini. Mais il pensait que par ce choix, Jedusor avait voulu montrer plus fortement encore son lignage.

- Ensuite, demanda Mr Weasley que l'évocation de Nagini avait fait blêmir.

- Voldemort est un collectionneur. Et il est obsédé par Poudlard. Il a longtemps cherché des reliques des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Je sais qu'il en a volé deux à une descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, Miss Hepzibah Smith, après l'avoir tuée et fait accuser son elfe de maison. Il s'agit d'une coupe appartenant à Helga Poufsouffle et un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard.

- Il en reste encore un. Est-ce une relique également ? Et de qui ? Rowena Serdaigle, j'imagine. Je vois mal Voldemort confier son immortalité à un objet de Godric Gryffondor, dit Minerva McGonagall.

- Et vous avez raison. Mais ça, je n'en suis sûr que depuis ce soir seulement. Les deux seules reliques connues de Gryffondor sont le Choixpeau magique et l'épée d'argent gravée à son nom. Le professeur orientait donc ses recherches du côté de Serdaigle.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que l'Horcruxe est un objet de cette fondatrice ?

Harry prit son temps avant de répondre. Repenser aux visions qu'il avait eues au milieu des ruines lui était pénible.

- La maison de mes parents, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, m'a montré le soir où Voldemort est venu pour me tuer. J'ai assisté au meurtre de ma mère. Au moment où elle s'est interposée au moyen de l'Ancienne Magie, Voldemort tenait dans sa main une canne de bois sculpté. Dans les ornements j'ai reconnu l'aigle, symbole de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Crois-tu qu'il ait eu le temps d'en faire un Horcruxe, demanda Hermione. Après tout, c'est ta mort qui devait déchirer son âme, pas celle de ta mère.

Harry y avait déjà réfléchi sur le chemin du cimetière. Il ne leur avait pas tout dit de ce qu'il avait vu de ce soir-là. Mais il était certain que la canne avait rempli son office.

- J'ai aussi vu une sorte de brume grise, moins qu'un fantôme, sortir du corps de Voldemort et entrer dans la canne. Ça ressemblait à la forme qu'il avait avant de retrouver un corps, expliqua Harry.

Il se tut et les membres de l'Ordre se mirent à réfléchir à ce que toutes ces nouvelles informations impliquaient. Le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de leur révéler tout cela. Devinant ce qu'il avait en tête, ses trois amis se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Nous avons besoin de leur aide, lui dit simplement Hermione

- Tu penses leur en dire plus ? chuchota Ron.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Ils savent peut-être qui est R.A.B..

Le Professeur McGonagall les interrompit dans leur conciliabule. Harry avait parlé de plusieurs problèmes et pour le moment, il n'avait mentionné que le nombre d'Horcruxes et leur nature. Il connaissait déjà la question qu'allait lui poser la directrice de Poudlard.

- Quelles sont les autres difficultés ? s'enquit Minerva.

- La localisation des Horcruxes. Il semble que Voldemort les cache dans des endroits qui a du sens pour lui. Des endroits en rapport avec son histoire personnelle : la maison de ses ancêtres, auprès de Lucius Malefoy, une grotte où il a expérimenté pour la première fois ses pouvoirs magiques… Or, nous savons peu de choses de la vie de Voldemort.

- Effectivement, les trouver ne va pas être facile. Tu as des pistes ? demanda Lupin

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense connaître quelques personnes à aller interroger, intervint Hermione. Des gens comme Lucius Malefoy et Caractacus Beurk, par exemple.

- Dumbledore aura probablement déjà interrogé Beurk. Quant à Malefoy, même s'il est à Azkaban, il refusera de coopérer.

- Pas nécessairement. Après son fiasco au Ministère, il ne doit pas avoir hâte de retourner dans les rangs des Mangemorts, lâcha Harry. Nous pouvons aussi lui expliquer comment il a provoqué la destruction d'un Horcruxe de son maître en se défaisant du journal, et le menacer de le dénoncer à qui de droit.

- Attends une minute, Potter.

Maugrey Fol Œil prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait commencé à révéler les secrets de Voldemort.

- Tu nous as dit que Dumbledore et toi vous aviez détruit deux Horcruxes, c'est bien ça ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais tu nous a parlé de trois cachettes : la maison du grand-père de cette fripouille, cette ordure de Malefoy et une certaine grotte. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton récit.

- J'allais y venir, répondit Harry. Le soir où les Mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard, le Professeur et moi sommes allés à cette grotte. Voldemort l'avait truffée de magie noire et d'Inferi pour y cacher son Horcruxe : le médaillon de Serpentard. Je ne me suis rendu compte que plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Horcruxe et qu'il contenait un message.

- Qu'y avait-il d'écrit dans le message ? Qui l'a signé ? demanda fébrilement Maugrey

- Ceci…

Harry sortit de sa poche le faux Horcruxe qui ne le quittait plus et l'ouvrit. Il déplia le petit parchemin et se mit à lire :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi _

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_Et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_Que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_Vous serez redevenu mortel._

- Et c'est signé _R.A.B._, conclut Harry.

- Sais-tu qui est ce mystérieux voleur, Harry ? demanda Lupin.

- Hermione a fait des recherches, mais aucun des sorciers trouvés dont les noms correspondent ne collent au profil, répondit le jeune homme.

- R.A.B…. R.A.B…. Ça me dit quelque chose, songea Tonks à voix haute.

- Une idée, ma chérie ? s'enquit Remus.

- Les initiales me sont familières mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi, expliqua la jeune Auror.

- Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchi avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort. D'abord parce qu'il appelle Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seuls les Mangemorts lui donnent ce titre. De plus, il a fallu qu'il soit assez proche de lui pour apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes.

- Oui, mais des Mangemorts qui ont retourné leur veste, il y en a pas mal mon garçon, rétorqua Maugrey.

- C'est juste. Beaucoup ont trahi quand Voldemort a disparu. Mais combien ont changé de camp avant le 31 octobre 1981 ? remarqua Lupin.

- Il y a Rogue, mais maintenant nous savons que sa trahison n'était qu'une couverture… lança Ginny.

- Et les autres sont morts avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

- Remus, je crois que je sais où j'ai vu les initiales. Passe moi la Poudre de Cheminette ! s'exclama Tonks.

La jeune femme se précipita vers la cheminée de la cuisine, prit de la poudre que lui tendait Lupin et la jeta dans l'âtre :

- 25, allée des Nymphes !

Elle plongea la tête dans le tourbillon de flammes vertes. En quelques secondes, l'âtre du 12, Square Grimmaurd fut remplacé par un salon à la mode moldue. Tonks appela :

- Maman ?! Maman, tu es là ?!

Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux traits fins entra dans la pièce.

- Nymphadora ! Ma chérie, comme je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama Andromeda Tonks.

- Maman ! grogna la jeune femme, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Et comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, c'est ton prénom. Je ne vais pas t'appeler Tonks comme tes amis, je suis ta mère. Mais passons, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

- J'ai besoin de tes lumières. Les initiales R.A.B., ça te dit quelque chose ?

La mère de Tonks pâlit à l'énoncé de la mystérieuse signature.

- Ou… Oui… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? balbutia Andromeda.

- Parce que nous avons trouvé une vieille lettre signée avec ces initiales et que nous aimerions savoir de qui il s'agit. Tu connais cette personne ?

- Oui… Je la connaissais, hésita Mrs Tonks. C'était mon cousin, Regulus Arcturus Black.

- Quoi ! Le frère de Sirius ?! s'écria la jeune Auror.

- Lui-même. Jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre parler à nouveau de lui après sa dernière visite. C'était quelques temps avant que ses propres compagnons ne l'assassinent.

- Raconte-moi, réclama Tonks.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Il est venu me voir en cachette, il m'a dit qu'il allait quitter son maître, qu'il allait lui porter le premier coup, à d'autres de faire le reste. Il voulait que je garde quelque chose pour lui, son journal. Je n'ai jamais osé le lire, ni même l'ouvrir.

- Tu l'as encore ?

- J'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de le jeter aux ordures, mais quand j'ai appris sa mort, je l'ai caché. J'avais toujours eu une certaine tendresse secrète pour ce cousin qui obéissait à contre cœur à ses parents pour être digne de « noble » maison des Black. Bien sûr je lui préférais Sirius qui avait le courage de s'opposer ouvertement à la famille, mais Regulus était si jeune, si naïf…

Nymphadora crut percevoir une ombre de regret dans les yeux de sa mère.

- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais plus soutenu, je l'aurai aidé.

- Pourquoi te l'a-t-il donné à toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre de la famille ?

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance ni en cette folle de Bellatrix, ni en Narcissa qui avait épousé Malefoy. Et Sirius n'aurait jamais cru Regulus, s'il avait pu l'approcher.

- Peux-tu me donner le journal ? demanda Tonks. C'est important, il y a peut-être des informations capitales dedans.

- Je vais te le chercher tout de suite.

Andromeda sortit rapidement du salon. Tonks avait une petite idée de l'endroit où était caché le journal de Regulus. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle était tombée dessus par hasard. Elle n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir, juste les trois initiales gravées en lettres d'or au dos de la couverture de cuir. Elle jouait dans la chambre de ses parents et avait remarqué une latte du plancher mal ajustée. Intriguée, elle l'avait soulevé et avait trouvé une sorte de vieux cahier. Au moment où elle allait le saisir, elle avait entendu les pas de sa mère dans le couloir. La petite fille n'avait eu que le temps de remettre la latte en place comme si de rien n'était et n'y avait plus repensé. Le lendemain, elle partait à Poudlard pour sa première année.

Andromeda revint au bout d'un long moment qui avait semblé une éternité pour sa fille. Ses genoux lui faisaient un mal de chien dans cette position.

- Le voici, dit Andromeda en tendant le fameux journal à Tonks.

Il était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune Auror. Elle le prit entre ses dents et fit un clin d'œil à sa mère :

- Merchi Maman, je te recontacte.

- Prends soin de toi Nymphadora, répondit Andromeda.

Tonks ne tiqua même pas au son de son prénom et recula pour retrouver la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaud. Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'elle rapporte sa conversation.

- Alors ? demanda Remus sans préambule.

- C'est Regulus Black ! déclara Tonks, après avoir pris en main le cahier qu'elle tenait dans sa bouche.

- Comment ? Tu en es sûre ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ma mère, qui était sa cousine, m'a raconté qu'il était venu la voir peu de temps avant de mourir, pour lui annoncer son prochain départ des Mangemort. Il allait porter un coup dur à Voldemort et surtout, il est venu pour lui donner ça ! expliqua-t-elle en montrant le journal de Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Son journal. Il doit y raconter sa vie de Mangemort et y fournir les raisons de sa trahison envers Voldemort. Ma mère ne l'a jamais lu, elle n'a jamais osé.

- Mais alors… Il y explique aussi peut-être comment détruire les Horcruxes ? réalisa Hermione.

- Vous ne savez pas comment les détruire ? s'étonnèrent les membres de l'Ordre.

- Non, c'est le dernier de nos problèmes, mais pas le moindre, admit Harry. Le journal de Jedusor, je l'ai détruit avec le crochet plein de venin du Basilic de Serpentard, quant à l'anneau de Gaunt, je ne vois absolument pas comment le Professeur Dumbledore s'y est pris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a perdu un bras. La destruction de tous les Horcruxes risque de me coûter diablement cher.

Chacun se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de détruire les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, plongeant la cuisine dans un long silence pensif. Tonks l'interrompit brusquement :

- Bon, on le lit ce journal ?!!!

* * *

_Petite réponse à ceux qui ont cru deviner dans le précédent chapitre, ma position sur Rogue : vous n'en êtes qu'au douzième chapitre d'une fanfic qui en compte plus de soixante. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'allais tout révéler comme ça ? C'est mal me connaître, amis lecteurs. Mais l'heure n'est pas à Servilo, mais à RAB. Que contient ce journal ? Qu'en tireront nos héros? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine en lisant le treizième chapitre: le Journal de Regulus Arcturus Black_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Harry et ses amis appartiennent à la très grande J.K. Rowling cette histoire à but non lucratif est tirée de cet univers.

**Remerciements: **à Alchemy jolie, l'immense Madame Alixe, ma ch'tite Heaven et mon amie Crookshank.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIII : Les derniers jours de Regulus Alphard Black**

Le professeur McGonagall prit le journal entre ses mains et l'examina longuement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses observations, elle sortit sa baguette magique, tapota la couverture de cuir racorni et prononça la formule « _Sonorus Papyrus _». Le petit carnet s'éleva de quelques centimètres et s'ouvrit à la première page en laissant échapper une voix grave et pourtant encore jeune.

_« Je laisse ici le témoignage des derniers temps de ma vie de Mangemort. Puissent ceux qui ont combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres me pardonner la naïveté qui m'a fait suivre ce monstre. Certes, je partage certaines de ses idées, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à de telles extrémités en leur nom. »_

- C'est bien la voix de Regulus Black, constata Remus. Je l'ai un peu connu lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui elle aussi avait connu le frère cadet de Sirius à Poudlard, confirma de la tête. Elle avait senti que le jeune Black n'avait pas mis que des mots dans son journal. Après une pause la voix reprit :

_« Je me suis engagé parmi les Mangemorts à la sortie de Poudlard. Je suivais encore mes études pour devenir expert en potions. J'avais grandi dans l'idéal des sorciers de sang pur. Un monde débarrassé des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Sang-mêlé._

_Lorsque j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon maître, il revenait d'un périple à travers le monde qui avait duré de longues années. Même si son visage avait quelque chose de terrifiant, il savait si bien mettre en confiance, il avait un tel talent pour séduire les plus réticents, que j'ai très vite épousé sa cause, qui rejoignait les opinions de ma famille. Des opinions dont je n'ai jamais critiqué le bien-fondé, contrairement à mon frère Sirius._

_Au début de ma vie de Mangemort, je n'ai eu, comme les autres, qu'à essayer de rallier un grand nombre de nouveaux partisans. Tout laissait penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait assainir le monde magique en prenant le pouvoir. Mais sous des dehors politiques, il ne faisait que préparer sa guerre. Lorsqu'elle a débuté, je n'ai pas su dire non, je n'ai pas pu me rebeller. Sans doute étais-je trop lâche. Sans doute le suis-je encore, puisque je ne suis même pas capable de m'opposer ouvertement à Lui. »_

La voix de Regulus raconta alors certaines des horreurs qu'il avait commises sous les ordres de son maître : chantage, enlèvements, tortures, meurtres… Le récit des crimes donnait la nausée aux auditeurs. Les plus âgés palissaient lorsque le journal citait le nom de quelqu'un qu'ils avaient connu. McGonagall était la plus défaite par tous ces souvenirs : en tant que professeur, elle avait rencontré toutes les victimes du plus jeune des Black.

_« En mon for intérieur, j'avais pris une décision. Celle de trahir mon maître. Je me suis fait discret, aucune action d'éclat. Je ne voulais pas m'exposer à ses pouvoirs de légilimancien et ainsi lui laisser découvrir mes projets. En deux ans, j'ai réussi à apprendre énormément de choses sur mon maître, même ses plus terribles secrets._

_L'un d'eux est celui de ses origines. Quelle ironie ! »_

Le carnet suspendu dans les airs laissa échapper un rire amer. Au fil des paroles de Regulus, les pages se tournaient d'elles-mêmes laissant voir une écriture fine et nerveuse.

_« Le champion de la cause des Sang Pur est un sang mêlé. Qu'importe son illustre aïeul ! Il est né de l'union d'une Sang Pur et d'un Moldu. Et ceux qui croient le connaître, qui croient avoir sa confiance n'en soupçonnent rien !_

_Cependant le plus sombre de ses secrets reste celui de sa prétendue immortalité. Après de nombreuses recherches, j'ai compris comment il s'était prémuni contre ses ennemis. J'ai compris pourquoi il avait l'air de moins en moins humain. La chère bibliothèque de mon père m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est l'obsession du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Serpentard qui m'a aiguillé vers la réponse._

_Maintenant que je sais ce qui le rend immortel, je m'aperçois à quel point nous avons été aveugles. Serpentard n'a jamais été qu'un prétexte, un symbole de ralliement. Grâce à son médaillon, il espérait amplifier le pouvoir de son Horcruxe en y ajoutant le symbole d'un fondateur de Poudlard._

_Car il s'agit bien d'Horcruxe. Ce monstre a lacéré son âme pour la diviser en deux parties. L'une reposait dans un médaillon ayant appartenu à son illustre aïeul. Et le deuxième anime son corps déshumanisé. Je n'ai pas réussi à percer tous les mystères autour de son Horcruxe. Mais je l'ai trouvé, caché dans une grotte en bord de mer. Il m'a fallu donner mon sang pour y entrer. »_

A travers les paroles de Regulus, Harry revivait son intrusion avec Dumbledore dans la cachette de Voldemort. Il revoyait tout avec précision : le petit couteau d'argent et le sang versé, l'arche de pierre qui s'était dessinée dans la paroi, le lac sombre et cette lointaine lueur verte en son milieu. Autre chose l'avait frappé : le Mangemort ne parlait que d'un seul Horcruxe… Ne savait-il pas combien de fois Voldemort avait déchiré son âme ?

_« J'ai traversé un grand lac noir infesté d'Inferi endormis mais qui n'attendaient que le premier de mes faux-pas pour me tomber sur le dos. Au centre du lac se dressait une petite île rocheuse. Et là, une bassine de pierre sur un piédestal. Elle contenait une potion de Cauchemar. Une vieille recette que je connaissais bien. Ma mère obligeait Sirius à la boire lorsqu'il refusait de se plier aux traditions de la famille. Mère me l'avait apprise quelques années auparavant, ainsi que son antidote, assez courant en magie noire : l'eau. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il fallait une eau sombre, une eau putride, une eau de mort, un peu comme celle du lac. C'était cela que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'on boive l'eau du lac, qu'on la trouble pour réveiller les Inferi et déchaîner leur colère. Par chance, j'avais mon propre flacon. Vivre parmi les Mangemorts et leurs malveillances, leurs intrigues pour devenir le favori m'ont appris à être prévoyant et à toujours avoir sur moi la base de plusieurs antidotes. »_

Harry revit les souffrances de Dumbledore, il entendait ses cris de souffrance. Il se rappelait qu'il avait dû forcer Dumbledore à boire la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Comment Regulus a-t-il pu boire tout le contenu de la bassine, alors qu'il n'avait personne pour l'y contraindre ? La voix mesurée du Mangemort repenti lui apporta la réponse à sa question.

_« Pour atteindre l'Horcruxe, j'ai dû ingurgiter la totalité de ce breuvage infect. J'ai enchanté une coupe pour qu'elle m'y oblige. Une fois la bassine vidée de son contenu, j'ai bu le flacon d'eau de mort. Sans dissiper tous les effets de la potion de Cauchemar, elle m'a permis de reprendre suffisamment mes esprits pour prendre le médaillon de Serpentard qui s'y trouvait. Je l'ai remplacé par un bijou familial avec une petite note à l'intention de mon maître. Puis j'ai quitté cet endroit maudit aussi vite que j'ai pu pour terminer de me soigner. »_

Sur la table s'étalait la chaîne d'or, et au bout, le médaillon que le jeune Mangemort avait déposé à la place de l'Horcruxe. Hermione se tapa le front. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir que le médaillon appartenait aux Black ? Leurs armoiries y étaient gravées, identiques à celles de la tapisseries. Elle s'était uniquement concentrée sur le message et sa signature.

_« Je me suis réfugié chez mes parents pour tenter de trouver le moyen de détruire l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres en secret. Lorsque je répondais aux appels qu'il lançait à ses Mangemorts, je le dissimulais dans la montagne de bibelots de mes parents. Je suis finalement parvenu à détruire le résidu de fantôme qui souillait la mémoire de Salazar Serpentard. Il est désormais sans défense, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'expliquer comment je m'y suis pris. Cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai payé le prix de ma trahison et Il le verra bientôt, il comprendra ce que j'ai fait. Alors il me tuera. Je n'ai plus que quelques jours à vivre. Personne ne peut lui échapper. »_

Le journal se tut, tournant un certain nombre de pages blanches. De Remus à Harry, tous les visages affichaient une déception profonde. Non seulement Regulus ne connaissait pas l'existence et par conséquent l'emplacement des autres Horcruxes, mais en plus il refusait d'expliquer comment les détruire. Ils avaient aussi compris que les détruire exigeait certains sacrifices propres à la magie noire.

Soudain, la voix se fit à nouveau entendre. Regulus exultait :

_« Il ne sait pas ! Il n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai perdu un œil et un doigt ! Il sait créer les Horcruxes, mais pas les détruire ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui mentir. Nous avons eu une échauffourée avec l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais caché mon infirmité par l'illusion. Mais lorsque ce malade de Maugrey m'a attaqué, j'en ai profité pour dissiper l'illusion et rouvrir mes blessures. Les autres n'y ont vu que du feu. Et comme d'habitude, mon « cher » maître n'a pas cru bon de m'interroger. Cette bataille était ma dernière en tant que Mangemort._

_Andromeda, ma cousine, je te confie ce journal. Donne-le aux ennemis de Celui-Dont-Tous-Craignent-Le-Nom, donne-le à mon frère Sirius, il connaît bien Dumbledore. Lui seul est de taille à vaincre Tom Jedusor. Il est le seul qu'il ait jamais craint. Son nom est banni parmi les Mangemorts. Demain, je m'enfuirailoin de la guerre, loin des abominations de ce monstre. Adieu Andromeda, puissent lescrimes de Bellatrix ne pas retomber sur toi et les tiens. »_

Le journal se referma doucement et retomba sur la table de la cuisine dans un bruit mat. Harry continuait à le fixer comme s'il allait à nouveau parler et livrer un secret oublié, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'aider dans son combat contre Voldemort. Hermione ramena tout le monde à la réalité.

- C'est ici qu'il a détruit l'Horcruxe. Il l'a dit. Il a peut-être laissé des traces, des indices, des notes, s'excita la jeune fille.

- Tout ce qui avait trait à la magie noire a disparu de cette maison dans des sacs poubelle, Hermione. Tu le sais bien, c'est nous qui avons fait le ménage, la contredit Ron.

- Mais quelque chose nous a peut-être échappé, une cachette, un passage secret… rétorqua-t-elle

Harry se souvenait de ce grand nettoyage. La guerre contre les Doxys, le nid de Boursoufs morts, la tapisserie de la famille Black collée grâce à un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle, les centaines d'objets douteux derrière leurs vitrines poussiéreuses. Et soudain, il revit le médaillon de Serpentard. Un lourd médaillon qu'il avait tenu dans sa main, qu'il avait nonchalamment jeté dans le sac poubelle. Hermione avait raison : Regulus avait laissé des traces quelque part. Il fallait retrouver le médaillon.

- Où sont partis les sacs poubelle ? demanda brusquement Harry.

- Eh bien, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'objet liés à la magie noire, nous ne pouvions les jeter n'importe où, répondit le Professeur McGonagall, manifestement intriguée par la question du jeune homme. Une partie a été détruite, l'autre entreposée dans la cave, où Kreattur ne pouvait se rendre grâce à un sortilège du Professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu le médaillon de Serpentard ! s'écria Harry.

- Oui, dans la pensine, tu nous l'as déjà dit, intervint Ron.

- Non, ici même, il y a deux ans, quand nous faisions le ménage. Je l'ai tenu entre mes mains, tous nous l'avons tenu. Un lourd médaillon que personne ne parvenait à ouvrir, rappelez-vous.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira en même temps que celui de Ginny. Ron, lui, continuait de chercher dans ses souvenirs.

- Mais alors, si le médaillon était encore là, Regulus a certainement laissé autre chose derrière lui. Et en examinant l'ancien Horcruxe, un Conjureur de sorts saurait peut-être trouver comment il a détruit le morceau d'âme de Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Avant que vous ne vous précipitiez à la cave, je serais d'avis que vous alliez dormir, jeunes gens, dit Lupin. Vous avez eu une dure soirée, il faut prendre du repos. Nous ne vous donnerons pas le mot de passe avant demain matin.

Harry devait reconnaître que Remus n'avait pas tort. Tout le temps de la réunion, il avait mis sa fatigue en sourdine et réprimé un certain nombre de bâillements. Ses compagnons ne firent pas davantage de difficultés et suivirent Mr Weasley vers les chambres. Il les répartit comme à leur habitude, Harry avec Ron, dans la chambre au portrait de Phineas Nigellus et les deux jeunes filles dans la chambre voisine. Harry, qui s'attendait à tout un tas de questions de la part de Ron, une fois qu'ils seraient couchés, fut presque déçu de l'entendre immédiatement ronfler.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny vint réveiller Harry qui s'était attardé au lit. Un simple baiser sur la joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur la jolie rousse.

- Ginny, pas ici, Ron est à côté, protesta-t-il mollement.

- Il est levé depuis une heure déjà. Et lui ne s'est pas gêné pour venir embrasser Hermione sous mon nez, répondit-elle. Viens, ton petit-déjeuner t'attend en bas et tu en auras besoin. Une longue journée de fouilles nous attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était attablé devant un bon bol de café fumant, une dizaine de tartines à la marmelade et un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais. Ses amis le regardaient manger en silence, attendant le moment propice pour lancer leurs questions. Ils avaient probablement dû préparer un interrogatoire en règle pendant qu'il jouait la marmotte sous les draps. Le journal de Regulus Black leur en avait appris plus qu'il n'avait voulu leur en dire sur la caverne de l'Horcruxe. Ron attaqua le premier.

- Qui, de Dumbledore et toi, a bu la potion de Cauchemar ?

- C'est Dumbledore. Il m'a forcé à la lui faire avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'avais juré de lui obéir sans discuter, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. Il n'a pas voulu que je prenne sa place. Il disait que ma vie était plus importante que la sienne.

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard. Manifestement, ils partageaient l'opinion de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard sur ce sujet.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de verser le sang ? reprit Ginny.

- Pour ouvrir la paroi de la caverne qui cache le lac, il faut donner son sang. C'est une sorte de droit de passage. A l'aller, Dumbledore a donné le sien. Au retour, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Le professeur n'en avait plus la force et j'étais égratigné de partout.

Il avait dit tout cela en regardant fixement son bol de café. Il n'osait les regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché, Harry, s'insurgea Hermione. Tu te sens coupable de la mort de Dumbledore, c'est ça ? Tu crois que si tu avais bu toi-même la potion, il aurait été assez fort pour empêcher Rogue de le tuer ?

Harry acquiesça douloureusement. Hermione avait toujours su voir clair dans ses pensées. Elle le connaissait si bien.

- Il faut que tu cesses de culpabiliser à tout bout de champ, lui dit doucement Ginny. Entre l'attaque contre Papa, la mort de Sirius, celle de Dumbledore et même celle de tes parents, tu te penses toujours responsable de tous les malheurs de la Terre. Comment crois-tu qu'ils s'en sortaient avant ta naissance ? Voldemort n'a jamais eu besoin de toi pour semer le chaos dans son sillage. Le seul coupable, c'est lui. Ne crois plus une seule minute que ça peut être toi.

- Tu crois que c'est facile quand on a le poids d'une prophétie sur le dos, de ne pas se croire la cause de tout ? protesta Harry

- Fais attention Harry, il n'y a qu'un pas entre se considérer responsable de tous les maux de la terre et l'orgueil, le sermonna Hermione.

- C'est bien le moment de faire la morale, Herm', grogna Ron avant de se tourner vers son ami. Harry, tu es notre lueur d'espoir. Celui qui nous guidera vers la fin de toutes ces horreurs. Tu es un guide, pas un pilier sur lequel repose tout le monde libre de la magie.

- Mais je ne me sens pas la force de vous guider ! désespéra Harry.

Toutes les images de la veille lui revenaient en tête. Une plus nettement que les autres. Celle qu'il n'osait évoquer devant ses compagnons. Il avait trop peur des conséquences d'une telle révélation.

- Alors laisse-nous te la donner, murmura Ginny à son oreille en le serrant contre elle.

La chaleur du corps de Ginny l'envahit quelques instants, dissipant ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle l'incita à terminer ses tartines et à aller s'habiller pour partir à l'assaut des caves de la maison des Black. Dix minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte du salon pour demander le mot de passe à Maugrey Fol Œil qui était de permanence au Quartier Général.

- C'est « _Immondices_ », une idée de Sirius, dit-il. Je vous accompagne… On ne sait jamais. Vigilance constante, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il pensait à son parrain. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su que le moyen de détruire Voldemort se trouvait peut-être parmi les objets qu'il maudissait par-dessus tout ? Qu'aurait-il pensé s'il avait su que la solution viendrait peut-être de son frère Mangemort ?

La porte de la cave se trouvait sous les escaliers, ornée comme toute porte de la famille Black, d'une poignée en gueule de serpent. Harry prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit sur de sombres marches de pierre humides et dégoûtantes de moisissures.

- Beurk ! J'espère que Maman ne pensera jamais à nous faire nettoyer cet endroit, grimaça Ron. Même un Elfe de maison n'oserait y mettre les pieds.

- Sauf peut-être Kreattur, glissa Harry. Après tout, il a laissé pourrir la maison pendant plus de dix ans, alors ça ne doit pas trop le déranger. Surtout si c'est pour sauver les trésors de sa maîtresse.

Hermione leur lança un regard réprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Elle concentrait son attention sur les marches pour ne pas glisser. Mais face à l'immensité de la tâche qui les attendait, elle ne put retenir un soupir.

- Ça va nous prendre un temps fou, gémit Ron.

Un tas informe de sacs, de meubles et d'objets hétéroclites s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

- Du nerf Weasley ! De la persévérance ! grommela Maugrey en allumant une série de torches de sa baguette magique. Tu ne feras jamais un bon Auror si tu ne t'accroches pas dans l'effort. Je te l'ai déjà dit pendant nos entraînements.

Ron ne releva pas a remarque sur ses performances lors des exercices sadiques du vieil Auror et se mit à l'œuvre. Ses amis l'imitèrent, ainsi que Fol Œil qui utilisait son organe magique pour voir à travers les sacs. Il fallut près de trois heures à Hermione et Ginny pour rassembler une partie des affaires de Regulus. Mais aucune ne semblait avoir un lien quelconque avec les Horcruxes ou une cachette. Ron et Harry retournaient tout sur leur passage à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard. La journée touchait à sa fin et les jeunes gens n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de nouveau.

- Je crois qu'il faut abandonner pour aujourd'hui, déclara Ginny.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête las. Mais Harry et Hermione firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu.

- Herm', c'est bon, on arrête. On reprendra demain, dit Ron à sa petite amie en la prenant par le bras.

A quatre pattes dans le fouillis d'objets, Hermione perdit son calme habituel et se mit à taper nerveusement des poings sur le sol.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore compris, Ron ? Cela ne servira à rien de revenir demain ! s'écria Hermione, laissant libre cours à sa frustration. On a déjà tout fouillé trois fois ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Il n'y a rien de ce que nous cherchons ici. Les livres de magie noire, Sirius les a brûlés. Regulus Black n'a laissé aucune trace ou alors elles ont été détruites au lieu d'être entreposées dans cette cave.

- Il y a peut-être encore possibilité, Hermione, dit lentement Harry.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur. Maugrey lui adressa un coup d'œil magique intéressé.

- Quelle idée as-tu en tête, Potter ? demanda le vieil Auror.

- Eh bien, il me semble qu'en plus de la destruction ou la mise au rebut, les bibelots chers aux Black avaient une troisième alternative, répondit le jeune homme.

- Kreattur ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu as raison, Harry. Il faut que tu lui demandes ce qu'il sait à propos du médaillon et des affaires de Regulus.

- Ça va poser certains problèmes, confessa Harry. D'abord, je ne sais pas où il est. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à Poudlard. L'école ayant fermé, il a pu retourner auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange ou de Narcissa Malefoy, même si je suis son maître depuis la mort de Sirius. Ce qui m'amène à un second problème. Il faudra mesurer tout ce que nous allons dire devant lui et surtout, je vais devoir anticiper tous les moyens qu'il pourrait employer pour révéler ce qu'il sait à Bellatrix.

- Bien raisonné, Potter, estima Maugrey. Mais pour ce qui est de l'endroit où il se trouve, tu sais bien qu'il te suffit d'appeler cette petite vermine et il transplanera vers toi aussi sec. Quant à ses indiscrétions, je t'aiderai pour lui que tu n'oublies aucune échappatoire possible. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Vous avez un elfe de maison à interroger !

Une fois le professeur McGonagall mise au courant au sujet de Kreattur, Harry attendit que ses amis, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey et la directrice soient tous autour de lui dans la cuisine pour dire d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre impérieuse :

- Kreattur ! Viens immédiatement !

Une seconde plus tard, Kreattur apparut aux pieds du jeune homme.

- Le jeune Maître a appelé ? demanda l'elfe avec un sourire obséquieux. Veut-il que je suive encore quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je t'ai appelé. Mais pour te poser des questions, répondit Harry avec agacement.

- Des questions… Mais le Maître ne sait-il pas déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ?

- Cesse tes flatteries, Kreattur ! Il y a deux ans, quand nous faisions le ménage pour rendre cette maison habitable, as-tu volé un médaillon ? demanda Harry en allant droit au but.

- Kreattur se fait vieux, Maître… Kreattur ne se souvient pas. Mais jamais Kreattur n'aurait volé, jamais, répondit le petit être repoussant de saleté, avec un sourire en coin.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et reformula sa question :

- As-tu caché des objets ayant appartenu à tes anciens maîtres et à Regulus Black ?

Kreattur chercha un moyen de répondre évasivement, mais le jeune Potter avait posé une question directe :

- Oui, Maître.

- Parmi ces objets, y avait-il un médaillon ? reprit Harry.  
- Oui, Maître, confessa Kreattur avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Amène-le moi, immédiatement, ordonna le jeune homme.

Kreattur traîna la patte jusqu'à sa tanière sous la chaudière. Harry surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Il ne faisait pas attention aux regards réprobateurs d'Hermione, irritée par son mode d'interrogatoire. L'elfe remit bientôt le médaillon à Harry, presque à contrecœur. Le garçon l'examina, puis le fit passer à l'assemblée qui se tenait derrière lui. Il y eut quelques murmures avant que Harry ne poursuive ses questions.

- Regulus Black avait-il une cachette dans cette maison ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Kreattur se mit à trembler. Etait-ce à cause de la cachette ou du nom du Mangemort ? se demanda Harry. Il semblait en proie à une grande frayeur.

- Kreattur a juré ! s'écria le petit être. Kreattur ne doit jamais dire où le jeune maître dissimule ses secrets, sinon, Kreattur mourra dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Regulus Black est mort, Kreattur, il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Dis-moi où se trouve sa cachette… Mais attends un peu… Sa cachette est-elle protégée ?

L'elfe de maison acquiesça timidement.

- Par de la magie noire ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête, mais cette fois accompagné d'un sourire mauvais.

- Dans la chambre de maître Regulus, il y a un pan de mur qui s'ouvre, à droite de son lit, sous la moulure en forme de vipère, avoua-t-il avant de murmurer en ricanant. Maintenant, le jeune maître sait, mais il ne pourra pas mettre ses sales pattes de Sang-Mêlé dans les affaires de Maître Regulus.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, se moqua Harry. Mais peut-être ne m'as-tu pas tout dit, Kreattur… Je suis sûr que tu sais comment ouvrir ce pan de mur. Vas-y, vas l'ouvrir, je te suis ! ordonna-t-il.

Hermione afficha son mécontentement et le montra clairement à Harry lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il put lire sur ses lèvres « _Pas une façon de traiter un elfe de maison_ », mais il n'en avait que faire à cet instant. Il fallait découvrir les secrets de Regulus. Pendant que ses trois amis, Lupin et lui-même montaient les escaliers en direction de la chambre du plus jeune des Black, Kingsley, Tonks, Maugrey et le professeur McGonagall étaient restés examiner le médaillon pour y déceler des indices sur son histoire.

La chambre de Regulus était sombre. Harry ne se souvenait pas y être déjà entré. La décoration murale était à l'image de la maison, avec ses moulures reptiliennes et ses tableaux d'illustres ancêtres. Kreattur se dirigea lentement vers le lit, le contourna et s'arrêta devant le mur à deux pas de la table de chevet. Au-dessus, un serpent de plâtre se dressait, les crochets en avant, le regard vide. Kreattur fit quelques passes puis toucha le mur en fermant les yeux, concentré. Ensuite, l'elfe s'éleva doucement du sol sur un petit nuage magique et plongea craintivement sa main dans la gueule du serpent et tira la langue fourchue. Les yeux du reptile s'illuminèrent un instant, puis le mur disparut dans le sol, révélant la cachette et son contenu.

- Il n'y a plus de danger pour quiconque ? se méfia Harry en fixant Kreattur.

- Non, Maître, répondit le petit être avec amertume.

Les quatre amis et Lupin se rapprochèrent de la cachette pour mieux distinguer ce qu'elle contenait.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Remus, sans savoir s'il devait rire de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

Hermione ne cachait pas sa déception. Quant à Ginny et Ron, ils restèrent cois devant les secrets de R.A.B.

- Il… Il était amoureux de Bellatrix Lestrange ? s'étonna harry.

- Il faut le croire, répondit Remus avec une moue moqueuse.

Dans le compartiment secret, on pouvait voir une étagère remplie de photos et d'objets à la gloire de Bellatrix Black, épouse Lestrange, éclairés par des chandelles magiques qui s'étaient allumées quand la petite troupe s'était approchée. Bellatrix avait été une très jolie jeune fille, à tous les âges. Les images encadrées racontaient sa jeunesse. Bellatrix enfant, jouant avec Narcissa et Andromeda. Bellatrix dans sa robe de première année, arborant fièrement le blason de Serpentard. Bellatrix, adolescente dans le salon de son oncle et de sa tante, apparemment pour Noël, avec un Sirius morose en arrière-plan. Et enfin, Bellatrix en robe de mariée au bras de Rodolphus Lestrange, dont la tête avait été brûlée à l'aide d'une baguette magique.

Frustré de ne voir rien d'autre qu'un autel à la gloire de la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, Harry se mit à tout renverser, décidé à trouver quelque parchemin griffonné les mettant sur la voie, leur révélant comment détruire les Horcruxes, un indice, rien qu'un indice…

- Harry, ça suffit, il n'y a rien là-dedans, lui dit doucement Remus en l'attrapant gentiment par le bras. Rien qui nous intéresse en tout cas… Viens, allons rejoindre les autres en bas. Ils auront peut-être quelque chose de neuf à nous apprendre.

Mais ni Shacklebolt, ni le professeur McGonagall, ni Maugrey ou Tonks n'avaient de réponse à l'énigme des Horcruxes. Selon eux, l'Horcruxe était bel et bien neutralisé, mais il faudrait pousser plus loin et plus longtemps l'examen du médaillon de Serpentard pour déterminer comment Regulus s'y était pris.

* * *

_Désolé pour ce retard, chers lecteurs, j'étais parti dans un endroit presque dépourvu de toute connection internet, j'ai nommé une stattion de ski dont je tairai le nom (pas de publicité lol). A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre XIV._


	14. Chapter 14 Visite chez Barjow et Beurk

**_Disclaimer: Tout cet univers merveilleux appartient à JKR, remerciez la chaleureusement pour ce qu'elle nous a offert._**

**_Remerciements: à tous ceux qui ont contribué à cette fic les lecteurs inclus._

* * *

**

**Chapitre XIV :****Visite chez Barjow et Beurk**

Une semaine avait passé depuis la fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow et la découverte du journal de Regulus Black. Les recherches sur le médaillon se poursuivaient, sans produire de résultats notables. Remus Lupin avait bien détecté des résidus de magie noire, mais il n'avait pu déterminer si elles provenaient de la création ou de la destruction de l'Horcruxe.

Le surlendemain de leur arrivée au quartier général de l'Ordre, Mrs Weasley avait débarqué à l'improviste pendant le petit-déjeuner, furieuse après les jeunes gens. Ils n'avaient pas daigné donner de nouvelles et surtout ils n'étaient pas rentrés au Terrier malgré des rappels à l'ordre impérieux donnés via des Beuglantes adressées à Ginny et à Ron.

- Maintenant, plus de discussions, tout le monde rentre à la maison, immédiatement ! avait-elle crié. Et toi, Ginny, tu devrais être au Ministère pour suivre tes cours !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se faisaient tout petits derrière leurs bols de chocolat chaud. Monsieur Weasley n'en menait pas large, lui non plus : c'était lui qui avait donné l'autorisation aux jeunes gens de rester dans la maison des Black et convaincu son épouse de ne pas débarquer dès le dimanche au 12, Square Grimmaurd. La discussion avait été âpre, mais il y était parvenu en la rassurant sur leur état de santé. Seule Ginny s'était à nouveau dressée face à sa mère.

- Je n'irai plus au Ministère, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton de défi.

Surprise par tant d'aplomb, Molly se calma un peu puis demanda sur un ton ironique :

- Et pour quelle raison je te prie, Ginny ? Je suis ta mère, tu es encore mineure et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu dois m'obéir.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry a besoin de moi, il a besoin de nous tous et qu'il est temps pour lui de faire face à son destin, expliqua calmement mais résolument la jeune Weasley.

- Ginny… voulut intervenir Harry qui n'aimait pas beaucoup se trouver mêlé dans la dispute qui opposait sa petite amie et sa mère.

- Molly, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais Ginny a raison. Ce week-end j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur le combat que doit mener Harry. Bien sûr Dumbledore nous en avait déjà dit beaucoup, mais là ça dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Même si elle n'a pas encore dix-sept ans, notre fille est en mesure de faire ses propres choix. Et nous ne pourrons pas toujours la protéger.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Harry, si tu le permets… Mr Weasley se tourna vers Harry qui acquiesça doucement.

Le père de Ron et Ginny prit son épouse à part. Pendant dix minutes, il lui raconta dans les grandes lignes le contenu de la Prophétie, la quête des Horcruxes et le journal de Regulus. De temps en temps, Molly coulait un regard apitoyé vers le jeune Potter, l'interrogeant des yeux pour y trouver une confirmation de ce que lui expliquait son mari.

- Mais, Arthur, ils ont besoin de nous… protesta mollement Mrs Weasley à la fin de cette mise au point.

C'était un coup de trop, elle n'avait plus envie de se battre contre le temps qui lui enlevait ses enfants pour en faire des adultes.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, nous serons toujours là pour eux. Mais Harry a un rôle primordial à jouer dans cette guerre. Et nos deux plus jeunes enfants, ainsi qu'Hermione ont le leur à assumer auprès de lui. Ne le blâme pas, il les a choisis pour alliés et amis autant qu'eux l'ont choisi.

- Pardonne-moi Harry mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote. Mais jamais je ne te rendrai responsable de toute cette guerre. Jamais. Et si mes enfants ont foi en toi…

Ron eut un brusque accès de toux au milieu duquel Harry crut reconnaître les mots « crétin » et « Percy ».

- Si mes enfants ont foi en toi, reprit Molly en jetant une œillade furieuse à son fils, alors nous aussi nous avons foi en toi, Harry. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, s'il te plaît : protège-les de tes ennemis et surtout protège les d'eux-mêmes. Ce sont des Weasley et crois-moi, je sais ce que ça veut dire : j'en ai épousé un et j'en ai enfanté sept.

Au milieu de cette étreinte maternelle, de cette douce chaleur, Harry ne pouvait qu'accéder à la demande de la mère de ses deux amis.

- C'est moi qui devrais vous présenter des excuses Mrs Weasley. J'aurais dû vous en parler. Vous m'avez hébergé sous votre toit, vous m'avez gardé chez vous alors que cela représentait de gros risques pour vous et votre famille. Et moi en échange, je vous ai caché les raisons de tous ces risques. J'avais peur de vous exposer encore plus si vous saviez quoi que ce soit. C'est là que je me suis trompé. Vous courez les mêmes risques en m'accueillant qu'en sachant de quoi il retourne.

Hermione approuva silencieusement. Molly desserra doucement son étreinte et posa un baiser léger sur le front du jeune homme en murmurant un « merci » étouffé. Elle autorisa Ginny à rester au Q.G. de l'Ordre du Phénix et à interrompre là sa sixième année.

- De toute façon, tu auras bien assez à faire avec l'entraînement et tes cours de guérisseuse, conclut-elle. Mais je vous préviens, je vous aurai à l'œil. Pas question que je rentre au Terrier pour y rester toute seule. Sinon, qui vous préparerait vos repas et vérifierait que vous vous couchez à une heure raisonnable ?

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire. Ron et Ginny, eux, se renfrognèrent : ils pensaient pourtant avoir échappé au pire.

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé au long des séances d'entraînement. Seul Maugrey avait eu du mal à s'adapter aux nouveaux locaux. Il avait finalement opté pour un réaménagement de la cave en salle de préparation physique parsemée d'appareils moldus de musculation, fournis par Mondingus Fletcher. Mais cela Maugrey s'était bien gardé de le dire à Harry, qui avait surpris la réponse gênée de l'Auror lorsque Hermione s'était étonnée de trouver ce genre de matériel dans une maison de sorciers. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu Mondingus depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il n'avait pas voulu provoquer d'esclandre, attendant son heure pour dire sa façon de penser au brigand de l'Ordre.

A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Harry allait prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement des recherches, et ce malgré les exhortations à la patience assénées par Hermione. Pendant leur temps libre, les quatre amis débattaient des moyens possibles de détruire les Horcruxes restants. Le dimanche, une dispute éclata à ce sujet dans le groupe.

- Harry, Dumbledore a réussi à éliminer l'anneau de Gaunt de la liste grâce à un procédé de magie blanche, peut-être d'Ancienne Magie, c'est dans cette voie que nous devons chercher, j'en suis certaine, affirma Hermione.

- Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a laissé aucune instruction derrière lui pour y parvenir. La seule piste que nous ayons, c'est celle de Regulus Black et celle de la magie noire. Et puis regarde ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore après avoir neutralisé l'anneau ! Il me l'a dit lui-même : si Rogue ne l'avait pas aidé, il serait mort ! rétorqua Harry.

- Regulus a perdu un œil et une main dans cette bataille ! C'est un prix que tu es prêt à accepter ? réagit vivement Ginny.

- Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, répondit Ron. Mais Harry a raison. C'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment. Et puis nous avons une autre carte à jouer de ce côté-là : Barjow et Beurk.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou, Harry ! s'emporta Hermione. Aller interroger Beurk, c'est comme envoyer directement un hibou à Voldemort pour lui dire « _Je sais pour les Horcruxes et je vais essayer de les détruire _» !

- Comme si nous allions nous y rendre au vu et au su de tous, répliqua le jeune Weasley avec aigreur. Tu nous prends vraiment pour des imbéciles ! Tu es peut-être la plus intelligente, mais pour ce qui est de la stratégie, tu ne vaux rien !

- Et tu te crois plus qualifié parce que tu es bon aux échecs ? rétorqua Hermione avec une ironie blessante. Harry n'est pas un roi que tu déplacerais sur l'échiquier pour ton propre plaisir. Si Harry est le Roi blanc, en face, du côté des noirs, c'est Voldemort qui trône. Et tu ne fais certainement pas le poids. Toi, tu n'es que le fou !

- Et bien laisse-nous à nos jeux d'échecs et retourne dans tes bouquins ! Il semble que tu ne sois bonne qu'à ça !

- Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire ensemble !

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton morne qui laissa Ron interloqué et confus. Ses propres mots avaient comme d'habitude dépassés sa pensée, et une fois de plus, il avait blessé sa petite amie. Il fut sur le point de s'excuser, pour faire disparaître la froideur mêlée de tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Hermione. Mais les regards attentifs de Harry et Ginny qui suivait leur échange avec acuité, fouettèrent la fierté du jeune homme. Après tout, sur le fond, il avait raison.

- Très bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'importunerai plus et tu pourras à loisirs t'enterrer dans tes bouquins poussiéreux. Tiens-nous au courant si tu trouves quelque chose. Ça te donnera une occasion supplémentaire de montrer que tu as toujours raison, déclara le jeune homme avec raideur.

Hermione ne répondit pas. La discussion lui avait complètement échappée et elle était consciente qu'elle s'y était très mal prise pour raisonner Ron. Elle montra ce qu'elle croyait être un visage digne et dénué de toute émotion et quitta la pièce. Ginny, ulcérée par la muflerie de son frère la suivit, sans un regard pour Harry auquel elle en voulait de n'avoir pas pris la défense de leur amie.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'organisation s'était reformée autour de Kingsley Shacklebolt et Minerva McGonagall. L'Auror occupait la charge de chef des opérations, assisté par Maugrey Fol Œil, dont l'expérience restait très appréciable. Quant au professeur de Métamorphose, elle gardait une certaine influence auprès des familles de sorciers grâce à son titre de Directrice. De plus, son autorité et ses connaissances magiques, elle apparaissait comme un successeur presque naturel à Dumbledore, même si son savoir, de son propre aveu, n'atteignait pas les sommets de son prédécesseur. Cet organisation bicéphale était complété par un commandement, une sorte de conseil réunissant les membres les plus importants : Lupin, espion chez les loups-garous, Arthur Weasley, de plus en plus actif au sein du Ministère, Mrs Pomfresh qui avaient des connexions auprès de tous les Médicomages du pays, Bill qui tentaient toujours d'entraîner les Gobelins dans la lutte contre Voldemort. D'autres membres assistaient parfois à ces réunions pour faire leur rapport.

Se réunir en secret dans le Quartier Général n'était donc pas chose aisée. Il fallut deux jours à Harry et Ron pour planifier leur visite chez Barjow et Beurk. Ron voulait examiner la situation sous tous les angles pour adopter la meilleure stratégie possible. Tout au long de leurs discussions dans leur chambre, ils avaient lancé un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte et prévenu ainsi toute fuite due à une des Oreilles à Rallonge de Ginny, qui avait pris fait et cause pour Hermione au point de ne plus parler aux garçons.

Une fois dans le magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes, éviter toute indiscrétion constituerait le problème majeur. Harry avait pensé dans un premier temps à entrer dans la boutique via le réseau de Cheminette, mais Ron lui fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient atterrir en plein milieu d'une transaction et donc se faire repérer. Finalement, les deux amis optèrent pour la solution de la cape d'invisibilité. Puisqu'elle était devenue trop petite pour les couvrir tous les deux désormais, Ron emprunterait la cape de secours de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il leur fallait également sortir du 12, Square Grimmaurd sans se faire voir, sous peine de se voir escortés jusqu'à leur destination ou pire : déchaîner les foudres de Mrs Weasley. Harry avait réussi à se procurer le calendrier des permanences de l'Ordre et ils avaient programmé leur opération pour le mardi soir suivant, lorsque Maugrey et son œil magique ne seraient pas présents.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ginny ne chômaient pas non plus. Déterminées à montrer aux garçons qu'elles avaient raison, elles avaient demandé à Arthur Weasley de les emmener à la Bibliothèque Magique d'Angleterre située dans une aile du Ministère. Elles y retrouvèrent Madame Pince, désormais chef bibliothécaire du Ministère. Sur ses conseils, les deux jeunes filles consultaient des montagnes de volumes poussiéreux sur l'ancienne magie face à la magie noire. Chaque jour qu'Hermione et Ginny passaient dans les travées de livres amenait leur lot d'espoir et de déception. Mais pour le moment, elles ne trouvaient que de rares indices ayant un lien quelconque avec les Horcruxes.

Pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, Harry et Ron s'acharnaient à l'entraînement. De leur côté Hermione et Ginny prétendaient vouloir se documenter sur l'Ancienne Magie et la magie blanche pour pouvoir se rendre à la Bibliothèque Magique sans interférence parentale.

Toutefois, lorsque Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt donnèrent un cours commun le lundi sur le sortilège d'amnésie, les deux factions étaient présentes. Harry et Ron se montrèrent particulièrement intéressés et appliqués : modifier la mémoire de Beurk après leur visite pourrait leur être très utile. Hermione, comprenant la raison de leur attention soutenue les foudroya régulièrement du regard pendant toute la session.

- D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que modifier les souvenirs d'une personne est un exercice magique très difficile, expliqua Remus.

- Il demande beaucoup de concentration mentale. Il faut se focaliser sur le souvenir que l'on veut insérer dans la mémoire du sujet et forcer les défenses, aussi faibles soient-elles, compléta Kingsley.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous connaissez bien la formule « _Oubliettes_ », surtout Harry et Ron, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Lupin en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

La vision de Gilderoy Lockhart frappé par son propre sortilège fit sourire timidement Harry. Mais il se rappela aussitôt les circonstances de cet accident. Il regarda Ginny qui ne levait plus les yeux sur lui depuis la dispute. Sans en être arrivé aux extrémités de Ron et d'Hermione, la querelle avait creusé un certain fossé entre sa petite amie et lui. Elle désapprouvait ses projets. Mais pour Harry le temps des demi-mesures était révolu. Le calme apparent à l'extérieur, le silence de Voldemort ne présageaient rien de bon. Confusément, Harry sentait quelque chose approcher. Une guerre ouverte, des combats au grand jour, autre chose que ce conflit larvé ponctué de quelques attaques. Il était résolu à prendre le chemin qu'il faudrait pour éliminer Voldemort. Il avait peur, il ne pouvait pas le nier ; pourtant il était prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était pour que ceux qu'il aimait vivent des jours meilleurs.

La voix de Kingsley le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous laisser vous entraîner. Ce cours est exclusivement théorique. Je pense qu'il serait malvenu d'effacer un quelconque souvenir de Harry. Et je pense que Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'aimeraient pas qu'on les prive par erreur de certaines images auxquelles ils tiennent.

Harry pensa qu'au contraire, ils auraient dû essayer de gommer le souvenir de cette dispute. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. A moins que ça ne les ramène au point de départ et que ses trois amis et lui-même repartent de plus belle. Mais s'il ne servait à rien de jeter cet épisode aux oubliettes, le jeune Potter en avait bien d'autres dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser.

Pendant le reste du cours, les jeunes gens s'exercèrent au maniement de la baguette pour exécuter le sort d'amnésie. Puis Kingsley les fit travailler leur concentration sur un souvenir précis du sujet. Harry, qui avait progressé en légilimancie, sentit chez Ron la blessure profonde qu'avait causée sa rupture avec Hermione. Le même mélange de colère et de tristesse se retrouvait chez Ginny, mais l'orgueil était bien moins présent chez la jeune fille. Pas de doute, ces deux-là étaient bien de la même famille : ils avaient le même caractère, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune Potter. Mais Hermione resta pour lui fermée comme une huître. Seule Ginny avait eu accès à son esprit.

Dès la fin du cours, les deux factions se séparèrent pour regagner leurs quartiers. Harry fit un petit crochet par la cuisine. Il prétendit auprès de Maugrey Fol Œil et de ses deux autres professeurs qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne Bièraubeurre après tant d'exercices mentaux. Sa mine épuisée plaidait en faveur de cette explication. Toutefois, pendant que les trois enseignants discutaient entre eux dans le hall d'entrée, le jeune homme subtilisait doucement la cape d'invisibilité de Maugrey et la fourrait dans son sac sans fond. Il savait depuis un bon moment que l'œil magique de l'Auror ne pouvait pas y déceler les cachettes créées par les jumeaux Weasley. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que dans le cas contraire, Fol Œil lui aurait demandé des comptes sur la lettre signée par Dumbledore qui s'y trouvait.

Harry les salua en passant, sans oublier de montrer ostensiblement la Bièraubeurre qu'il avait prise pour Ron. Lorsqu'ils furent réunis autour de leur boisson favorite, Ron demanda à faire le point.

- Où en sommes nous ?

- J'ai les deux capes. Nous sommes entraînés au sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ au cas où, même si ce n'est qu'un entraînement sommaire. Tu as pris le Veritaserum dans le sac d' Hermione ?

- Oui, je l'ai, acquiesça Ron. Heureusement que je l'ai pris avant la dispute. Je garde aussi un scrutoscope, mais il ne faudra le mettre en marche qu'une fois seuls avec Beurk.

- Très bien, je me suis renseigné auprès des jumeaux, Beurk reste ouvert tard la nuit… Pour les clients discrets, indiqua Harry.

- Ils savent ce que nous allons faire ? s'enquit Ron, inquiet.

- Dans les grandes lignes. Ils m'ont proposé leur aide, mais je leur ai dit qu'en cas de problème, leur boutique serait notre base de repli, le rassura Harry. Ils nous soutiennent. Ils ne connaissent pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, mais ils ne feront rien qui puisse nous gêner dans nos plans.

- A vingt heures, sortie et transplanage jusqu'au recoin sombre de la façade de Gringotts, celui qui est à gauche de la statue de gobelin. A partir de là, nous faisons tout sous cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chez Beurk. D'abord, les jumeaux doivent être prévenus de notre présence, pour pouvoir assurer nos arrières. Ensuite, direction l'Allée des Embrumes. Après tu sais ce qu'il nous restera à faire.

Ron hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien, nous avons deux heures devant nous. Dans une heure, ta mère va nous appeler pour dîner. Pas le temps de traîner. Dès qu'on a fini de manger, on prétend vouloir finir des devoirs et on file vers la porte sous la cape d'invisibilité. Mais pour l'instant, autant se reposer un peu. Je ne crois pas que nous aurons beaucoup le temps de dormir ce soir.

Sur ces paroles, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ron resta stupéfait du calme apparent de son ami. Comment peut-il demeurer aussi serein avec ce que nous allons faire tout à l'heure ? Sans compter notre dispute avec les filles ? se demandait-il. Depuis qu'il avait révélé ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes, l'attitude de Harry avait changé. Il semblait tout entier tendu vers un objectif. Mais Harry avait cessé de broyer du noir et de culpabiliser. Ce qui est une bonne chose, conclut Ron pour lui-même en se décidant à imiter le jeune Potter.

Comme prévu, Molly appela les quatre jeunes gens une heure plus tard pour dîner. Le repas se fit dans le silence, exceptées quelques plaisanteries de Tonks auxquelles rirent Hermione et Ginny sans grand enthousiasme. Elles avaient senti que les deux garçons allaient bientôt passer à l'action. Elles ne savaient pas quand, malgré leurs efforts. Le sort d'impassibilité avait dérouté toutes les Oreilles à Rallonge de Ginny. Elles furent rassurées lorsque Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher. La jeune Weasley épia un long moment leur porte sous laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière. Ils travaillaient. Puis vers vingt et une heure, la lumière s'éteignit et quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny put percevoir le ronflement régulier de Ron. Elle rejoignit Hermione pour lui faire son rapport : leur opération n'était pas pour ce soir-là.

Ce que la jeune fille ne savait pas, c'est que les ronflements provenaient d'un oreiller enchanté à l'aide du sortilège d'_Hypnosonorus_. Quant à la lumière, Harry avait pris soin de mettre une chandelle sur le point de s'éteindre. Au moment où Ginny retournait dans sa chambre, Harry et Ron sortaient de la boutique des jumeaux. Jusque là, tout s'était passé comme sur des roulettes. Le Chemin de Traverse, plongé dans la pénombre nocturne, était presque désert. Les derniers retardataires fermaient boutique ou se rendaient au Chaudron Baveur prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer.

Sous leurs capes d'invisibilité, les deux garçons prenaient soin de ne pas faire de bruit. L'entraînement de Maugrey avait fait d'eux de vrais chats : silencieux, lestes et rapides. L'Allée des Embrumes, même déserte, restait un endroit dangereux. Qui savait combien de Mangemorts s'y rendaient encore régulièrement ? Ils approchaient lentement de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, en passant devant diverses devantures sombres et poussiéreuses aux articles peu engageants.

Ayant cru entendre des pas, Harry s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de Cornelia Fleshripper, augure et haruspice de son état. Son enseigne annonçait la couleur : «_lit dans les entrailles de n'importe quel animal et même votre ennemi _». Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer des bouquinistes et des fournisseurs en ingrédients pour potions à la légalité douteuse. Ron s'était lui aussi arrêté sur un signal mental de Harry. . Les deux garçons, sur les bases de leurs cours de légilimancie et occlumancie s'était entraînés pour communiquer silencieusement. Les images qu'ils étaient capables d'émettre et de recevoir étaient encore sommaires, mais cela suffisait pour échanger des instructions basiques.

C'était un exercice difficile à réaliser sans contact visuel, mais la détermination du jeune homme était tellement forte qu'elle agissait sur lui comme le Felix Felicis. Harry reprit son chemin, après avoir indiqué à Ron de le suivre. En quelques pas, ils furent devant l'échoppe d'artefacts de magie noire. Harry lança un sortilège de Sourdine sur la cloche et sur la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Ron le suivit et dissimula que la porte fût ouverte grâce à une illusion. Le jeune Potter la referma et scruta les environs.

Au fond de la boutique, Caractacus Beurk était assis à son comptoir, visiblement plongé dans un grimoire qui retenait toute son attention. Il accusait son grand âge, mais ses petits yeux calculateurs sautaient vivement d'une ligne à l'autre.

- _Tu le contournes par la droite, moi par la gauche_, indiqua Harry à Ron en lui envoyant l'image correspondante.

- _D'accord, quel sort en premier _? Saucisson ou Silencio ? demanda le jeune Weasley en imaginant l'effet de ces sorts sur leur victime.

- _Silencio_, répondit Harry en visualisant le vieil homme avec un bâillon.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent lentement de Mr Beurk. Il n'avait toujours pas senti leur présence. Lorsque Harry fut sûr de sa position et de celle de Ron, il lança le signal :

- _Maintenant !_ pensa-t-il

Deux sorts informulés vinrent frapper Caractacus Beurk au dépourvu. D'abord le _Silencio_ de Ron, puis le _Petrificus Totalus_ de Harry. Le vieil homme se serait écroulé dans un grand fracas, si Ron n'avait enchaîné avec un _Mobilicorpus _quasi instantané. La cible des deux jeunes gens se mit à flotter doucement au-dessus du comptoir.

- Occupe-toi de le cacher derrière les rayonnages. Je vais verrouiller la porte d'entrée et m'assurer si Barjow est là, lui aussi, chuchota Harry.

Ron obtempéra dans la minute. Harry lança un solide _Collaporta_, puis se mit à fouiller l'échoppe discrètement. Pas de trace de Barjow, seulement une lettre en provenance de Bulgarie, dans laquelle l'associé de Mr Beurk rapportait les résultats de ses dernières tractations avec des familles de Sang Pur dont il citait les noms. Quelle imprudence, se moqua Harry, ils n'ont pas pensé au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de « bonnes » mains. Elle était datée de l'avant-veille. Il en fallait bien plus pour revenir de la patrie de Viktor Krum. Harry fourra la missive dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la réserve où Ron détenait Caractacus Beurk.

Ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise, l'antiquaire roulait des yeux affolés. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'une quelconque attaque, malgré les nombreuses menaces qu'il avait dû recevoir à la suite de ses négociations malhonnêtes. Ceci dit sa panique était assez compréhensible. Ni Harry ni Ron n'avait ôté sa cape. Un agresseur invisible était toujours plus effrayant qu'une personne en chair et en os, qu'un ennemi que l'on pouvait toucher, sentir, entendre.

- _Maintenant, Kryptovox et le masque des jumeaux_, pensa Harry en direction de son compère. Ensuite, on enlève nos capes.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux amis surgirent de nulle part. L'espace d'un instant Caractacus Beurk se calma. Il n'avait pas à faire à des spectres de ses anciens clients. La seconde d'après, la frayeur le reprit à la vue des visages de ses agresseurs.

Fred et George avaient fait des merveilles. Les deux masques de harpie semblaient plus vraies que nature et l'effet produit sur Beurk faillit faire pouffer de rire Ron. Il se calma et regarda Harry.

- Vous allez répondre calmement à nos questions. Pas de cris, pas d'appels à l'aide, personne ne peut vous entendre. Et ne croyez pas que nous hésiterons une seule seconde à vous faire taire, Mr Beurk, dit Harry d'une voix étrangement déformée, gutturale et profonde, en appuyant sur le nom de leur victime.

- Hochez la tête si vous avez compris. Alors seulement je vous rendrai la parole, ajouta Ron de la même voix que son ami.

L'antiquaire acquiesça. Ron pointa sa baguette sur l'homme ligoté en prononçant la formule appropriée. Aussitôt, Caractacus Beurk se mit à poser cent questions à toute allure:

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?...

- Silence ! C'est nous qui posons les questions, ici ! l'interrompit Harry. Quant aux raisons de notre présence en ces lieux, elles tiennent en un mot : Voldemort !

Le vieil homme trembla de tout son maigre corps. Le nom de guerre de Tom Jedusor produisait toujours cet effet démesuré sur les adeptes de la Magie Noire, surtout sur les Mangemorts.

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom vous envoie ?

- Est-ce qu'on a des têtes de Mangemorts ?!! s'emporta Ron, sa voix rocailleuse résonnant contre les pierres humides de la remise.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas du côté de Voldemort, Mr Beurk, reprit harry. Nous sommes venus chercher des informations sur lui.

- Mais je ne le connais pas ! s'exclama Caractacus. Qui vous a dit ça ?

- C'est sa baguette magique qui nous l'a soufflé, ricana Ron.

- Nous savons que vous l'avez connu. A l'époque, il portait encore son véritable nom. Voyons, faites un petit effort, Mr Beurk. D'habitude, vous ne faites pas tant de manières pour vous souvenir de choses compromettantes.

Le vieil antiquaire le regarda avec stupéfaction. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce personnage masqué ? Que sous-entendait-il ?

- Eh bien je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire, cher Monsieur. Voldemort a été l'un de vos employés. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor.

Caractacus accusa le coup. Comment ces deux hommes pouvaient-ils savoir ? Barjow et lui avaient tout fait pour effacer des registres du Ministère cet épisode. Après la première guerre contre les Ténèbres, les Aurors avaient fouillé partout dans l'espoir de retrouver la trace de Mangemorts. Son associé et lui avaient dû graisser la patte de nombreux fonctionnaires pour que le passage de Tom Jedusor chez eux soit oublié !

- Il me semble que la mémoire vous revient, Mr Beurk, sourit froidement Harry. Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à des questions plus intéressantes. Premièrement, que savez-vous de Tom Jedusor ?

- Ce n'était qu'un jeune employé, charmant, poli, âpre au gain. Nous n'avons jamais eu à nous en plaindre, ni mon associé, ni moi-même. Sauf peut-être son départ un peu cavalier, répondit rapidement Beurk.

- Peu de temps après la mort de Miss Hepzibah Smith, si je ne m'abuse, intervint Harry.

- C'est exact, une très bonne cliente. Une très belle collection… Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… C'était un accident, sa stupide elfe de maison…

- Je ne pense pas, j'affirme ! trancha Harry en déambulant autour de son prisonnier. Je veux des renseignements plus précis : où il habitait, qui il voyait, les endroits qu'il fréquentait, des souvenirs de discussions avec vous ou votre associé.

Ron ne disait rien, mais Harry commençait à l'effrayer par son ton glacial et cinglant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler dans ce qu'il faisait. Il paraissait même prendre du plaisir à contempler la peur panique dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Il habitait ici, dans un minuscule appartement que nous lui louions. Il avait de fréquentes visites de personnes sorties de Serpentard : les Lestrange notamment. Parfois pendant les vacances des étudiants de Poudlard venaient également le voir : Lucius Malefoy par exemple, qui venait avec son père, Abraxas. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année lorsque Tom Jedusor travaillait pour nous, mais entretenir des relations avec les sorciers de bonne famille faisait partie des talents de ce garçon.

- Allait-il dans des endroits particuliers ? s'impatienta Harry. Tous ces renseignements, il les avait déjà ou il aurait pu très bien les deviner lui-même.

- C'était un garçon très mystérieux. Très sérieux également. Il passait ses nuits à étudier de sombres livres achetés dans les boutiques avoisinantes. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est jamais allé au pub du vieux Tom, mais de là à dire que…

- Passons… Essayez de vous rappeler, maintenant. Concentrez-vous. A-t-il dit quelque chose qui vous aurait frappé ? Sur ses origines, ses projets futurs… N'importe quel petit détail, même insignifiant, demanda Harry sur un ton plus conciliant.

- Non, je ne vois pas… Il ne parlait pas beaucoup…

- Vous voulez dire qu'il préférait faire parler les gens, je suppose, ironisa Harry.

- Je ne sais rien d'autre de toute façon, se braqua Caractacus Beurk. Vous pouvez me torturer, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire !

- Vous mentez ! s'exclama le jeune Potter en même temps qu'il visualisait pour son ami la bouteille de Veritaserum qu'ils avaient emmenée.

Ron sortit lentement la petite fiole de verre blanc et l'agita sous le nez du vieil homme.

- Vous savez ce que ce flacon contient n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

- Vous n'oseriez pas… C'est illégal… Et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, je vous assure, paniqua Beurk.

- Franchement, Mr Beurk ! Nous vous retenons prisonnier dans votre cave, n'est-ce pas déjà illégal ? Croyez-vous que cela nous arrêtera ? s'esclaffa le jeune Weasley.

Harry pouvait presque voir la peur faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'antiquaire, et s'immiscer doucement entre les rouages de son raisonnement. Il préfèrerait certainement avouer tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort plutôt que de laisser échapper la moindre information compromettante pour son commerce.

- Il a parlé plusieurs fois de lieux chargés d'histoire et d'ancienne magie, lâcha finalement Beurk. Notamment de Glastonbury et de sa butte… Et puis de Stonehenge, je crois. Il en parlait avec dégoût, en disant qu'ils avaient été souillés par les Moldus. Il cherchait des endroits purs et aussi puissants. Mais s'il en avait déjà trouvé à l'époque, il n'en a jamais fait mention.

- Enfin une information qui justifie notre déplacement dans votre échoppe, Mr Beurk, le félicita le jeune Potter sur un ton moqueur. Vous êtes en bonne voie. Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

Plus l'entretien se prolongeait, moins Ron se sentait à l'aise avec ce Harry qui n'était pas lui-même. Un Harry qui prendrait des airs de Voldemort, c'était tout à fait ça. Le jeune Weasley brûlait d'en terminer avec cet interrogatoire qui n'avait déjà que trop duré.

- Je crois me rappeler qu'il faisait des recherches sur le prolongement de la vie, se préserver de la mort, quelque chose dans ce genre là, hésita Beurk.

- A-t-il jamais parlé d'un procédé de magie noire nommé « _Horcruxe_ » ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Ça y est le mot était lâché. Harry les contraignait désormais à pratiquer le sortilège d'Amnésie, pensa Ron. Avec les autres questions, un solide sortilège de confusion aurait peut-être suffi, doublé d'une menace de chantage peut-être, mais là, il avait dépassé le point de non retour. Le jeune Weasley le devinait uniquement au seul changement d'expression de l'antiquaire : l'effroi… mêlé à un brusque intérêt pour la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, affirma Beurk. Jamais entendu parler.

- Vous mentez à nouveau Mr Beurk, ne nous obligez pas à vous rappeler ce qui vous attend si vous continuez à nous débiter des salades ! gronda Ron. Un passionné de magie noire comme vous en a forcément entendu parler.

Caractacus réfléchit quelques secondes puis fixa ses deux mystérieux agresseurs avec un air de défi.

- Je ne sais rien, trancha-t-il.

- Si le Veritaserum ne vous fait plus peur, nous pouvons utiliser d'autres armes, Mr Beurk, indiqua Harry. Que pensez-vous de cette lettre ? Je me vois assez bien la poser sur le bureau du Commandant des Aurors demain matin. Vos liens avec d'éminentes familles de Mangemorts du Continent l'intéresseraient au plus haut point, j'en suis sûr.

Ron envoya fébrilement à son ami une image de lui en train de secouer négativement la tête. Il songea que Harry allait trop loin et craignait qu'il ne sache s'arrêter dans l'escalade des moyens de pression. Ils n'allaient pas aller jusqu'au Doloris, quand même ! Il ne sut jamais ce que Harry avait effectivement saisi de ses pensées effrayées et s'il aurait continué dans cette voie: la pâleur du visage de Beurk évita au jeune homme de répondre à la question angoissée de son ami. L'arme du chantage produisait sur le vieil homme un effet bien supérieur à tous les Veritaserum du monde.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre un Horcruxe et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Horcruxes, confessa Beurk, devenu soudain très pâle.

- Qui peut nous en dire plus ? le brusqua Ron en pointant sa baguette directement sous son oeil

- Je crois que vous trouverez des informations là-dessus à la librairie _Pages Sombres dans la Pénombre_. Elle est tenue par Melany Pageater. Une vieille femme qui s'est spécialisée dans la vente de grimoires de magie sombre. Son magasin est à deux pas, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. L'enseigne avec un grimoire en forme de chauve-souris.

- Très bien, Mr Beurk. Vous voyez, vous vous êtes révélé être un informateur utile. Nous allons prendre congé. Toutefois, il y a un dernier détail à régler, conclut Harry

Le jeune Weasley tenta un vague geste de protestation, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il dirigea sa baguette en même temps que son ami en direction de Caractacus Beurk.

- Vous allez me tuer ? Mais je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Je ne parlerai jamais de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je vous le jure. De toute façon, pour quoi faire, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !! paniqua le vieil homme.

- Nous sommes certains que vous ne direz rien. Bonne nuit, Mr Beurk, répondit Harry.

Les deux sortilèges d'Amnésies fusèrent presque en même temps. Il fallait bien ça, vu l'inexpérience des jeunes gens, pour modifier un souvenir aussi traumatisant. Harry et Ron s'acharnèrent à effacer toute trace de leur venue dans l'esprit de Beurk. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils changeaient le souvenir en une nuit de fatigue où l'antiquaire s'était écroulé sur son grimoire.

A l'aube, Caractacus Beurk se réveilla assis à son comptoir, une page de son grimoire littéralement imprimée sur sa joue gauche. Il ne se souvenait plus rien de la nuit passée. Juste un cauchemar avec deux harpies, une image vague dans sa tête qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Décidément, il se faisait trop vieux. Il ferma boutique pour la journée et alla se coucher.

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à entamer une nouvelle journée, malgré leur nuit blanche, leurs sacs sans fond remplis de grimoires traitant de la mort.

* * *

**_Le prochain épisode nous mènera sur els sentiers de la magie noire et de la magie blanche accrochez vous à votre souris!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Ancienne Magie contre Magie N

**Cette semaine, deux pour le prix d'un !!!!!**

**

* * *

Chapitre XV : ****Ancienne Magie** **contre Magie Noire**

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent de bonne heure pour accompagner Mr Weasley au Ministère. Elles devaient retourner à la Bibliothèque Magique d'Angleterre poursuivre leurs recherches. Une fois arrivées dans l'Atrium, elles prirent soin de ne pas rencontrer leurs condisciples de Poudlard. Le départ soudain de Ginny avait soulevé de nouvelles questions auxquelles les deux jeunes filles ne désiraient pas répondre, bien qu'elles aient un mensonge tout à fait plausible à fournir au cas où : la jeune fille allait prendre des cours privés pour se spécialiser dans le matières utiles pour les études de Médicomagie. Seuls Neville et Luna avaient été mis au courant des raisons qui avaient poussé la jeune Weasley à abandonner sa sixième année d'étude.

- Toujours le même sujet d'études, je présume ? les salua Madame Pince lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans son domaine.

- Oui, Madame, répondit timidement Hermione.

- Eh bien, je vous ai mis de côté les volumes que vous n'aviez pas encore consultés la dernière fois. Boxe numéro 14, et en silence je vous prie, indiqua la bibliothécaire.

Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent à l'emplacement désigné où les attendait une énorme pile de grimoires, et se mirent à l'œuvre. Elles passèrent la matinée à parcourir les pages d'_Anthologie des plus grands combats magiques_, une compilation réalisée par le Français Gerold d'Estoquédetaille, sans rien y trouver de probant sur les Horcruxes. _Stratégies Magiques de l'Ancien Temps_ du Commandeur Aelius Circumventum ne les renseigna pas beaucoup non plus. La liste des ouvrages était longue et le nombre de pages à lire conséquent : elles ne s'attendaient pas à trouver la solution dans la minute. Toutefois, une pointe de découragement de faisait sentir à chaque fois que l'une d'elles refermaient un grimoire en hochant négativement la tête.

Finalement, Hermione trouva une piste après la pause déjeuner à la cafétéria du Ministère. Elle avait ouvert les chroniques médiévales du mage allemand Salluste Drachenherz, intitulées _Magie noire : l'art du coup bas_ publiées au XVIIème siècle. Son exclamation de joie attira le regard furibond de Madame Pince et l'attention de Ginny. Epaule contre épaule, les deux jeunes filles déchiffrèrent enfin des précisions sur les Horcruxes :

**_Parmi toutes les protections que les mages noirs purent employer, de toutes les ruses qu'ils surent ourdir, de tous les ignobles stratagèmes nés d'un esprit malade, l'Horcruxe fut et reste sans nul doute le pire. La plupart des chroniqueurs se refusent à en parler. Il me semble pourtant utile de montrer jusqu'où certains individus sont prêts à aller pour parvenir à leurs fins._******

**_Nul ne connaît le créateur de cet infâme procédé qui consiste à séparer son âme en deux parties, dont l'une reposera dans un objet terrestre pour retenir l'autre partie en cas de décès. Certains indices montreraient cependant qu'il provienne d'une très ancienne tradition orale de sorciers indiens vénérant une divinité nommée Kali. Ils semaient la mort et la destruction autour d'eux. Seul leur chef aurait eu accès à ce savoir._******

**_C'est l'arrivée d'Alexandre le Grand et de ses troupes qui va amener ce procédé jusqu'en Europe. Les savants qui entouraient le jeune roi de macédonien – parmi lesquels des sorciers dont l'Histoire a oublié le nom – apprirent beaucoup au contact des sages des bords de l'Indus. A partir de là, les traces historiques se perdent, jusqu'à l'Empire Romain, où la propre mère de l'Empereur Néron survécut miraculeusement à une noyade. Un attentat orchestré par son fils à l'aide d'une galère sabotée. Agrippine était connue pour sa pratique des poisons et de la sorcellerie. Toutefois, elle ne survécut pas assez longtemps pour reprendre les forces nécessaires à sa vengeance. Quelques heures après avoir échappé à la mort, la garde prétorienne venait la tuer et détruire tous ses biens. Parmi eux se trouvait probablement l'Horcruxe qui lui avait permis de survivre._**

Salluste Drachenherz relatait deux autres cas historiques de sorciers ayant eu recours à un Horcruxe. Il ne faisait jamais mention de la façon dont ils avaient disparu, jusqu'à ce passage :

**_L'Horcruxe est pourtant mal vu par les mages noirs eux-mêmes. Au sein de la communauté de la Magie Noire, déchirer son âme reste un acte révulsant même les plus corrompus, qui craignent de voir amoindrir leur volonté et leur force morale dans cette amputation psychique volontaire. Voilà pourquoi, dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, peu de mages noirs se sont abaissés à une telle barbarie._******

**_C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle la neutralisation des Horcruxes n'a été que rarement nécessaire. Les rares sorciers qui eurent recours à un Horcruxe, furent éliminés par leur propre communauté. Sûrement davantage pour des raisons de rivalité que par indignation morale._******

**_Par ailleurs, certaines sources laissent à penser que l'Ancienne Magie peut également être utilisée pour détruire un Horcruxe. Mais il semble qu'elle exige une telle puissance et telle volonté qu'elle peut entraîner la mort du sorcier qui la met en pratique._******

**_En effet, le lambeau d'âme contenu dans l'objet est affaibli loin de son corps originel. Mais une âme ne peut être détruite. Il faut la libérer et l'obliger à quitter le plan terrestre, ce qui requiert toute la force du sorcier. Par une transe prolongée et au contact de l'Horcruxe, on peut emmener l'âme à la frontière des vivants et même plus loin si l'on est prêt à mourir. Il faudra tremper son âme au moyen d'une antique incantation._**

Ginny ne put réprimer un frisson à cette perspective. Si Harry choisissait cette voie, c'est quatre lambeaux d'âme qu'il aurait à contraindre à aller bien plus loin que la frontière des vivants. Et il s'agissait des Horcruxes de Voldemort et non de quelque obscur sorcier. Sa volonté de défier la mort était certainement incrustée dans ces morceaux. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

S'ensuivait une demie page de formules latines mêlée de ce qui ressemblait à du sanskrit, pour autant que Hermione put en juger. Les deux jeunes filles prenaient des notes, mais aucune d'elles n'eut le cran d'exprimer ce qu'elles pensaient d'une solution qui exigeait un tel sacrifice sur l'autel d'une victoire incertaine. Hermione s'obstina à chercher d'autres précisions dans le recueil de Drachenherz, mais mis à part quelques récits destinés à illustrer son propos, le chroniqueur ne s'attardait plus guère sur la question. Les deux jeunes filles prolongèrent leurs recherches, mais elles durent bientôt se rendre à l'évidence: elles venaient de trouver la seule solution connue qu'offrait l'ancienne magie.

Moroses, elles quittèrent la bibliothèque et rendirent tous les ouvrages à Madame Pince, avant de rentrer directement au Quartier Général. Il était hors de question qu'elles gardent leurs découvertes pour elles.

Elles réfléchirent un moment sur la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec Harry et Ron.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne leur parle plus. J'ai peur qu'ils ne nous croient pas quand on leur dira que la solution que nous avons trouvée est impossible à mettre en œuvre, lança Ginny. Ils vont penser que nous essayons encore de les garder à la maison.

- Je sais bien, mais il faut qu'ils sachent et comprennent le danger. Surtout Harry, ça le concerne au premier chef. Et si ça se trouve, la solution proposée par la Magie Noire est bien pire encore, répondit Hermione.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à le découvrir ? Je ne me fais d'illusion sur la surveillance que nous avons mise en place. Ils ont tellement l'habitude de faire des sorties en douce…

- Tout juste, soeurette ! fit la voix de Ron depuis le pas de la porte, où il se tenait avec Harry à quelques pas derrière lui.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement de surprise, partagée entre la joie de les voir et l'irritation que leur causait l'idée qu'ils écoutaient peut-être leur conversation depuis un moment. Ginny allait leur reprocher leur intrusion, mais Hermione la devança, préférant s'en tenir à l'avancement de leurs affaires :

- Vous êtes allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, hier soir. Nous avons recueilli les informations qui nous intéressaient et nous avons ramené des devoirs. Le hic, c'est que les grimoires que nous avons trouvés sur le sujet requièrent une solide connaissance des runes, répondit Harry.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que Hermione va accepter de déchiffrer des livres obtenus d'une manière qu'elle réprouve ? demanda Ginny, agacée par l'attitude décontractée des garçons, après trois jours de silence.

- Parce que Hermione ne sait résister à l'envie de comprendre un livre ! se moqua Ron, piqué par le ton que sa sœur avait employé.

- Ron, arrête ! Tu as convenu avec moi que nos disputes étaient complètement ridicules, intervint Harry avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes filles. Nous sommes avant tout venus vous demander pardon. Au vu des circonstances, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous fâcher, surtout pour des motifs aussi futiles.

- Merci, Harry, répondit vivement Hermione. Nous aussi nous excusons. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous ne vous parlions plus que nous sommes restées inactives. Nous aussi avons avancé et nous avons enfin trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

- Quand ? Quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

- Aujourd'hui, à la Bibliothèque Magique d'Angleterre, les renseigna Ginny. Il y a bien une manière de détruire un Horcruxe en utilisant la Magie Blanche. Mais elle semble tellement dangereuse que nous ne pouvons envisager de l'utiliser.

- Quels risques ? demanda Ron. Perdre un bras, comme c'est arrivé à Dumbledore ?

- Bien pire, répondit sombrement Hermione, il est possible de mourir dans l'opération.

Les deux jeunes filles entreprirent alors d'expliquer à Harry et Ron le contenu de _Magie Noire : l'art du coup bas_. Le teint de Ron verdit au fil des révélations. Harry écoutait attentivement et réfléchissait à tout ce qu'impliquaient ces nouveaux éléments dans le puzzle qui se mettait lentement en place.

- Si je résume bien, conclut Harry, je dois accompagner chacun des morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort aux portes de la mort, au risque de me laisser entraîner avec eux à chacune de ces transes ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Hermione. Mais même si nous sommes contraint de passer par là, il sera hors de question que tu t'en charges toi-même, entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Souviens-toi de la Prophétie ; tu dois tuer Voldemort de ta main et non avec ton esprit. Si nous adoptons cette solution, quelqu'un d'autre devra s'en charger.

- Ne voyez pas les choses en noir, intervint Ron. Si Dumbledore a réussi sans en mourir, quelqu'un d'autre d'expérimenté pourra en faire autant.

- Justement, j'ai réfléchi à cela en lumière de ce que nous avons découvert aujourd'hui, dit Hermione. Selon ce que nous avons lu, c'est l'âme qui est en danger, pas le corps. Ce qui me fait penser que l'atteinte physique était peut-être due à un élément supplémentaire. Il est possible que Voldemort ait piégé ses Horcruxes, développa la brillante jeune fille. C'est une difficulté de plus, conclu-t-elle sombrement. Cela veut dire qu'il faut à la fois se concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir avec l'âme de Voldemort et sur l'attaque qui vient de l'objet lui-même.

- De cela Dumbledore a bien failli en mourir, se rappela Harry les sourcils froncé. Il paraît que c'est Rogue l'a guéri.

Il parut soudain horrifié :

- Je me demande si Rogue a compris de quoi il retournait.

- Tu veux dire que Rogue pourrait soupçonner quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Ron, alors que l'expression des filles devenait alarmée.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en essayant de se remémorer ses discussions avec le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait beau avoir confiance en lui, il ne lui en aurait pas parlé pour autant. Il m'a fait jurer de n'en parler qu'à vous. Mais il est possible que Rogue ait quelques soupçons.

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent sombrement. Si Rogue en avait fait part à son maître... dès lors, la quête des Horcruxes se trouverait fortement compromise. Il y eut un long silence où chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées.

Refusant de se laisser abattre par un élément incertain, Ginny s'enquit soudain :

- Et maintenant si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

D'un signe de tête, Harry autorisa Ron à tout leur révéler. Hermione parut impressionnée par toutes les dispositions prises par ses amis pour éviter d'être découverts. Mais l'expression de son visage se fit plus inquiète, tout comme celle de Ginny, lorsque Ron aborda l'interrogatoire. Le jeune Weasley décrivit dans les moindres détails l'attitude de Harry : sa froideur, sa cruauté – peut-être feinte, mais tout de même présente, son ironie cinglante. Quand Ron expliqua qu'ils avaient eu recours au sortilège d'amnésie, Hermione ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

- Voilà où mène la Magie Noire, Harry, je t'avais prévenu. Ce sont les premiers signes, tu n'agis plus comme avant. Déjà tu nous paraissais distant, secret, plus solitaire que d'ordinaire. Mais mes craintes sont justifiées maintenant.

Ron acquiesça et Ginny se précipita contre Harry, comme pour le retenir parmi eux. Harry éclata de rire. C'était tellement drôle de voir que même ses amis n'avaient pas su voir qu'il jouait la comédie, qu'il n'avait agi ainsi que pour tromper Beurk et obtenir ainsi ce qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? se vexa Ginny qui le tenait toujours embrassé.

- C'est juste que je ne me savais pas si bon acteur. Je pensais bien tromper Beurk, mais vous trois, je ne l'aurai jamais cru.

- Mais tu ne jouais pas la comédie, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. J'étais là, j'ai vu tes pensées, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la Magie Noire que j'ai agi ainsi, Ron. Et tu le sais très bien, étant donné que nous ne l'avons jamais pratiquée, malgré ce que semble penser notre chère Hermione, rétorqua Harry. Comme quoi, elle n'a pas toujours raison.

- Mais alors pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'il s'est enfin décidé à prendre son destin en main et qu'il a cessé de se morfondre dans une culpabilité infondée, voilà pourquoi, intervint Ginny qui avait soigneusement observé Harry pendant qu'il se justifiait. Vous n'avez pas reconnu cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette flamme étrange qui peut le rendre si terrifiant parfois ? Moi, si.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, comme pour la remercier d'avoir expliqué tout cela à sa place. Il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation pour Ron et Hermione qui, malgré leurs doutes, décidèrent de laisser tomber le sujet. Cependant, Harry sentait que désormais ils le tiendraient sous surveillance pour repérer tout débordement suspect. Il décida de changer de sujet :

- Après avoir effacé la mémoire de Beurk, Ron et moi sommes allés dans la boutique qu'il nous avait indiqué : _Pages Sombres dans la Pénombre_. Elle était fermée, mais nous avons réussi à entrer grâce à quelques sortilèges que nous ont enseignés les jumeaux… Et non, Hermione, ils ne se sont pas lancés dans une carrière de monte-en-l'air, il leur arrive simplement parfois d'oublier leurs clés, s'interrompit-il devant la mine suspicieuse de son amie.

- Après nous avons consulté l'index du magasin, nous avons pris tous les ouvrages qui nous ont paru appropriés et Harry a laissé une somme conséquente en Gallions comme dédommagement, poursuivit Ron.

Les deux jeunes filles semblèrent approuver ce geste de Harry. Les deux garçons fouillèrent dans leurs sacs sans fond et en sortirent une dizaine de grimoires poussiéreux, dont plusieurs portaient des marque-pages.

- Ron a indiqué les passages qui nous paraissaient intéressants, mais on a vraiment besoin de ton aide pour la traduction des runes, Hermione. Il est possible que la solution de la Magie Noire soit moins dangereuse que la tienne, indiqua Harry.

- D'accord, céda Hermione, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais laissez-moi au calme pendant quelques heures, au moins jusqu'au dîner. Faites vos devoirs, allez vous entraîner à la cave, ou ce que vous voudrez, dit-elle en poussant ses trois amis dehors.

Ron eut la délicatesse rare de descendre à la cave faire quelques exercices, laissant son ami seul avec Ginny. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant et mit ce changement de manières sur le compte de la relation qu'il avait avec Hermione. Il entraîna Ginny dans le salon désert des Black. La discussion fut vive, mais salutaire : il fallait crever l'abcès.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière eux.

- Que je ne recommence plus quoi ? Aller soutirer des informations dans les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Laisser Ron se disputer avec Hermione et qu'à cause de l'entêtement de ton frère, tu te sentes obligée de te ranger de son côté à elle ? Ou il y a autre chose que j'oublie ? demanda Harry un peu agacé.

- Non, je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute, c'est tout, dit doucement Ginny. Je me suis sentie plus mal que jamais pendant cette semaine. Ne plus te parler, ne plus être avec toi comme avant, ne plus … t'embrasser.

A ces mots, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Il y eut un silence chargé de tendresse et de sous-entendus, puis elle reprit :

- Je ne veux plus que tu m'écartes, que tu nous écartes. Quoi que tu en penses, quoi que j'ai pu dire à Ron et Hermione, je sais que tu étais tout juste à la frontière hier soir, je l'ai vu dans l'esprit de Ron et je te connais. Tu auras besoin de garde-fous et nous sommes là pour ça, pour te garder dans le droit chemin.

Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient tout à fait raison : la veille, il avait flirté avec la limite qui sépare le bon sorcier du mage noir, et ce même s'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie noire. Il avait détourné la magie blanche à des fins peu reluisantes. Et ce ton glacial qu'il avait employé… Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès au départ, mais en voyant l'effet produit sur Beurk, il avait poursuivi dans cette voie, et cela lui avait conféré le sentiment grisant que, pour une fois, c'est lui qui maîtrisait la situation. Il avait failli ressembler à Voldemort et cette perspective lui donnait la nausée.

- Plus jamais, Ginny, je te le promets, dit-il avec ferveur. Je ferai attention, ça ne se produira plus.

Il l'enserra plus fortement entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure au parfum de fleurs. Elle se dégagea un petit peu pour l'entraîner vers une bergère où ils purent se câliner à loisir, oubliant Hermione et les grimoires de Magie Noire.

L'heure du dîner approchait lorsque Hermione les rejoignit, accompagné d'un Ron béat. Ginny décocha un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui remit un Gallion comme convenu : il avait parié que Hermione se réconcilierait avec Ron, uniquement après leur avoir fait part de ses découvertes. Pari perdu, Ginny empochait la mise. Hermione fit semblant de ne rien voir de leur petit manège et s'installa dans le sofa en face du jeune couple.

- Alors ? demandèrent en chœur Harry et Ginny.

- C'est encore pire que l'Ancienne Magie, répondit lugubrement la jeune fille. Le procédé est effroyablement complexe et les sacrifices exigés, exorbitants.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Harry.

- Si nous n'avions à faire qu'à un seul Horcruxe, sacrifier une partie de son corps pourrait sembler presque dérisoire au vu du résultat. Mais il en reste trois à détruire. Ce qui fait quatre sacrifices ! résuma Hermione.

- En quoi consiste le rituel ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- Il faut exposer l'Horcruxe au sang d'une victime expiatoire. En gros, il faudrait tuer quelqu'un pour déchirer sa propre âme et ainsi remplacer le lambeau de l'âme de Voldemort par le sien, expliqua Hermione Mais comme il n'est pas question de commettre un meurtre, il y a une solution annexe qui consiste à sacrifier une partie de son corps. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Pour commencer, savez-vous que les personnes amputées peuvent encore sentir leur membre manquant comme s'il était là ?

- Tu veux dire que Fol Œil arrive encore à sentir sa vraie jambe, malgré sa prothèse ? s'étonna Ron.

- A vrai dire c'est grâce à cette sensation qu'il peut s'en servir aussi bien. Les sorciers maîtrisent ce phénomène, mais les Moldus l'étudient eux aussi, indiqua la jeune fille.

- - Je crois que j'ai lu ça dans les livres que Mrs Pomfresh m'a prêtés, dit lentement Ginny. C'est notre corps astral en garde trace de notre ancienne forme : c'est une sorte d'empreinte spirituelle du corps, se souvint Ginny. Les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste s'en servent pour que les prothèses s'adaptent bien à leurs patients.

- Tout à fait. Dans le rituel dont parle le grimoire Détours Immortels d'Achille Faustus, il s'agit de sacrifier cette empreinte spirituelle ou astrale pour qu'elle prenne la place du lambeau d'âme que l'on veut capturer. Pour se faire, il faut s'amputer d'une partie de son corps, assez conséquente pour générer un morceau d'empreinte assez grand pour remplir le vide, conclut Hermione en frissonnant.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, il n'est pas question que je m'ampute d'un membre ou que je demande à qui que ce soit de le faire pour moi. Encore moins d'assassiner quelqu'un pour détruire les Horcruxes, l'interrompit Harry. Je ne veux m'affaiblir d'aucune manière pour le combat qui m'attend face à Voldemort. Quant à la solution de l'Ancienne Magie, elle ne constituera qu'un dernier recours si nous ne trouvons rien d'ici là.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, grommela Ron. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me plaise.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une idée, répondit Harry. Mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller vérifier.

- Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Si ce quelque chose passe par la tombe d'un certain Bowman Wright, alors oui, sourit le jeune Potter.

* * *

_Vite vite vite la suite!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16 Le retour de Fumseck

**_Disclaimer: pour rappel tout cet univers est la propriété de la grande JK Rowling Pas toucher de droit dessus, sinon son chien mord :-)_**

**_Remerciements: Un énorme baiser à mes correctrices chéries et à mon illustratrice favorite._

* * *

**

Le Retour de Fumseck

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis la réconciliation des deux couples. D'un commun accord, personne ne reparla des Horcruxes pendant un moment. Parfois, Remus Lupin, Bill ou Maugrey Fol Œil y faisaient allusion en interrogeant Harry pour savoir s'il en savait un peu plus sur la question. Lorsque les jeunes gens racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert – Harry et Ron avaient prétendu avoir consulté des livres trouvés dans une cache du grenier, les membres du commandement de l'Ordre, appuyés de toute leur influence par Shacklebolt et McGonagall interdirent formellement à Harry d'avoir recours à l'une ou à l'autre solution proposées par les grimoires.

- Peuh ! Comme si Harry avait envie de se séparer d'un de ses bras ou de s'aventurer chez les morts, avait grogné Ron en sortant de la salle de réunion.

Les cours avaient repris de plus belle. Kingsley abordait des techniques de plus en plus complexes, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites des pouvoirs des jeunes gens en matière de légilimancie et d'occlumancie. Forts de leurs exercices sur le terrain, Harry et Ron avaient fait de gros progrès et parvenaient presque à se parler par la pensée. La détermination nouvelle de Harry lui permettait de discipliner son esprit, de le compartimenter et ainsi se prémunir plus aisément contre les intrusions. Kingsley fut particulièrement impressionné par ses nouvelles défenses.

De son côté, Lupin avait commencé l'entraînement à la pyrokinésie. Un art difficile, dans lequel le tempérament de feu de Ginny s'exprimait pleinement. Elle parvenait, sans difficulté et une extrême précision, à allumer une simple mèche de bougie comme à déclencher un véritable brasier dans la cheminée. Son frère en verdissait presque de jalousie, ses progrès n'étaient pas vraiment flagrants.

- Je vous l'ai déjà appris, l'Ancienne Magie part du principe d'une harmonie universelle et donc des éléments. Chaque sorcier possède une part de Magie Ancienne en lui, expliquait Remus. Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué, c'est que cette part de Magie est dominée par l'un des quatre éléments. Le sorcier pourra bien sûr pratiquer la Magie Ancienne quel que soit son élément dominant, mais il développera un talent particulier avec celui-ci.

- Pour Ginny, il doit s'agir du feu, supposa Hermione.

- Tout à fait, répondit Lupin. Quant à Ron, son énergie magique est dominée par l'air. Par conséquent, il a développé un talent particulier pour mouvoir les objets, les attirer ou les repousser selon sa volonté.

- Mais Hermione et moi n'avons pas montré de talent particulier, répliqua Harry.

- Pas pour le moment, mais nous n'avons pas abordé les exercices ayant trait à l'eau ou à la terre. Et crois-moi Harry, ils n'ont rien à envier aux deux autres pouvoirs.

- J'ai lu quelque part que certains sorciers avaient développé les quatre talents, indiqua Hermione.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, même si c'est très rare, répondit Remus. Pourtant, vous avez connu l'un d'eux : le professeur Dumbledore. En fait, il était arrivé à un tel niveau d'harmonie avec l'univers, la nature, tout ce qui nous entoure qu'il n'avait plus d'élément dominant. C'est de là qu'il tirait sa grande puissance magique.

- Alors chacun d'entre nous pourrait développer les quatre talents ? demanda Harry.

- En théorie, oui, Harry, mais il faut des années de pratique et d'exercice pour y parvenir, dit Lupin.

En fin de cours, le loup-garou leur donna des exercices de méditation à faire pour le vendredi suivant.

Les autres disciplines se mirent au diapason : Tonks leur enseigna des illusions de plus en plus complexes comme le « _Panorama Verso _» qui consistait à inverser le paysage et ainsi jeter l'ennemi dans la confusion. Maugrey exigeait de plus en plus d'efforts physiques et leur imposa un exercice où ils durent sécuriser chacun à leur tour une pièce de la maison. A la fin du cours, Ron écumait de rage que sa poignée de porte piégée se soit changée tête de Véracrasse plutôt qu'en gueule de kunilépide comme il l'avait espéré.

- Les Véracrasses n'ont pas de dents, Weasley ! Vous croyez que c'est ça qui va blesser un Mangemort lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte de votre chambre ? avait grogné Fol Œil.

En métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall aborda les sortilèges de complète transformation humaine : il ne s'agissait plus de changer son nez ou la couleur des cheveux. Harry s'amusa à se mettre dans la peau de Dudley quelques minutes, mais il paniqua un peu lorsqu'il ne put reprendre sa forme originelle. Se retrouver avec le physique ingrat de son cousin n'était pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes. Finalement, le professeur mit fin à son calvaire d'une simple arabesque de sa baguette magique :

- Vous devrez vous exercer un peu plus sérieusement, Mr Potter. Pour la prochaine fois, vous devrez maîtriser ce sortilège et son contre sort. Et rappelez-vous les deux formules : _Anacorpus_ et ajoutez-y le nom de votre modèle, pour le contre sort _Catacorpus meum_.

Harry acquiesça, mais il continuait de douter de l'utilité de tels sortilèges pour lui-même. Quoiqu'il fasse, sa maudite cicatrice apparaissait toujours au-dessus de son œil droit.

Les cours de potions étaient devenus tout aussi studieux. Surtout depuis que le professeur Slughorn avait pu constater à quel point Ginny pouvait, elle aussi, être douée dans cette matière, malgré le niveau avancé des cours. Le Maître des Potions ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur les deux jeunes filles, mais il s'était mis à encourager chaleureusement les deux garçons. Il avait toujours sa petite préférence pour Harry et manifestait désormais une certaine sympathie pour Ron qui grâce à Hermione, commençait à faire de sérieux progrès en potions. Sans comparaison avec ceux de Harry qui, sans Rogue et malgré l'absence du Livre du Prince, laissait s'exprimer certains dons réprimés pendant les cinq premières années de ses études.

Mais cette quiétude relative s'acheva quelques jours avant Halloween. Depuis le début du mois d'octobre, les rapports des membres de l'Ordre avaient été plus rapprochés, leurs visages plus tendus, mais nul ne souhaitait en dire davantage aux jeunes gens. Le vendredi soir avant la fête tant attendue, Hestia Jones entra en trombe dans la cuisine :

- Alastor ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Ils attaquent ! Ils sont au stade de Wembley ! Ils s'en prennent aux Moldus !

- Qui ?!! aboya Fol Œil, les Mangemorts ?!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas ?

- Il y a un important match de voûte bol, avec des milliers de spectateurs ! Il faut y dépêcher un maximum de membres pour les arrêter !

- Nous partons immédiatement ! Molly, battez le rappel des troupes via le réseau de Cheminette !

- J'y vais de ce pas Alastor, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- Et toi, Potter, tu restes ici. Pareil pour vous les trois zigotos, si vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui vous trotte dans la tête. Pour vous l'heure du combat n'a pas encore sonné.

Ron tira une tête de six pieds de long. Hermione s'inquiétait pour les Moldus victimes des Mangemorts. Quant à Ginny, elle retint Harry pour qu'il se taise. Il mourait d'envie de rabattre son caquet à Maugrey. Il en avait assez qu'on le tienne éloigné de la guerre : il en avait assez de n'être que l'arme anti-Voldemort, il voulait prendre part au combat activement.

L'inaction commençait à lui peser. Mais le jeune Potter obéit à contrecœur aux ordres du vieil Auror. Lorsque Molly eut achevé de prévenir tous les membres de l'Ordre disponibles, elle leur ordonna d'aller se coucher, mais ses deux enfants s'y opposèrent vivement. La bataille fut rude, mais ils obtinrent gain de cause et attendirent fébrilement des nouvelles qui n'arrivèrent qu'aux alentours de minuit, quand Tonks les contacta par la cheminée.

- Où en êtes-vous ? demanda anxieusement Mrs Weasley.

- La plupart des Mangemorts ont été repoussés, répondit la jeune femme. Quelques-uns sont morts dans l'explosion d'une tribune, d'autres ont été arrêtés, dont un certain Rabastan Lestrange. Maugrey dit qu'il veut s'en occuper personnellement.

- Arthur? Bill? Fred et George ? Où sont-ils? Ils vont bien ? paniqua Molly.

- Quelques égratignures au plus. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde. Kingsley a reçu une poutrelle d'acier sur le crâne, pas trop violemment cela dit et il ne s'en tire qu'avec un léger traumatisme. Hestia a pris un sortilège de lame de rasoir de plein fouet, les médicomages sont en train de la soigner. Mais elle en a pour quelques semaines de convalescence. J'ai aperçu Rogue dans la mêlée, sans doute est-ce lui qui le lui a envoyé.

- Rogue était là ?!!! s'exclama Harry, avec une expression de haine sans borne. Et Pettigrow ? Et Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Ils étaient tous là au grand complet, même Malefoy junior était de la fête, il s'est amusé à torturer quelques joueurs sur le terrain et il a fallu que sa « chère » tante lui botte le train pour qu'il s'aperçoive de notre arrivée. C'est plus facile de s'attaquer à des Moldus sans défense, mais dès qu'il nous a vus, il a déguerpi sans demander son reste. Il ne manquait plus que Voldemort lui-même, raconta Tonks.

Ron serra les poings à s'en faire exploser les jointures :

- Si je tombe un jour sur cette petite ordure de Malefoy, je….

- Comment vont les Moldus ? le coupa Hermione.

- Il y a beaucoup de blessés et quelques morts, dit Tonks Le plus dur, c'est d'intervenir à l'insu de leurs fichus journalistes, ils sont pires qu'à la Gazette, ils se faufilent partout et remarquent tout ce qu'il ne faut pas voir. Je peux vous dire que les Oubliators ont un boulot monstre. Mais les Mangemorts nous ont fourni une couverture assez plausible en faisant exploser une tribune. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, il y a pas mal de choses à faire encore. On vous recontacte dès que possible.

Cette attaque des Mangemorts précipitait les plans de Harry. Il avait pensé retourner bientôt pour Godric's Hollow, mais après Halloween. Désormais la guerre le rattrapait et il lui fallait être prêt pour engager le combat. Il fit signe mentalement à ses trois amis qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse. Chacun leur tour, ils firent semblant d'aller se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons transplanaient dans la chambre des filles.

- Ça ne peut plus attendre. Il faut trouver le pouvoir dont parle mon père dans sa lettre, déclara Harry. Il faut retourner à Godric's Hollow dès demain.

- Mais comment on va faire ? intervint Ron. On ne sait même pas où se trouve la tombe de ce…

- Bowman Wright, compléta Hermione. Toi, mieux que personne, devrais connaître son nom Ron, c'est lui qui a inventé le Vif d'Or.

- Je sais où se trouve sa tombe. J'étais juste devant lorsque Rogue est apparu l'autre soir. Elle se trouve à quelques pas de celle des mes parents, répondit Harry.

- Et en ce qui concerne l'Ordre, on fait comment ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est simple, cette fois, on avertit Remus, décida Harry. On lui dit le strict minimum. Qu'il faut qu'on y retourne, et qu'en cas de problème, il sera prévenu. Hermione, tu peux jeter un sortilège protéiforme sur ces deux Noises, s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas alerter l'A.D. en même temps.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Mais crois-tu que l'expédition durera longtemps ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Tout dépend si on trouve rapidement quelque chose ou non. Au-delà de quelques heures de recherches, il faudra prévenir Remus par hibou ou avec un code différent sur la Noise d'alerte.

- A quelle heure part-on ? s'enquit Ron.

- A la première heure. Il faut se reposer un peu en attendant. Disons, vers sept heures. Dès que Hermione en aura terminé avec les deux pièces, je l'enverrai à Remus avec une lettre pour lui expliquer. Hedwige peut se charger de ce travail. On garde Coq pour le voyage.

Sur ces dernières directives, Harry transplana vers sa chambre, bientôt suivi de Ron qui s'était attardé pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione et attendre les deux Noises ensorcelées. Une fois Hedwige partie en mission, les deux jeunes gens se couchèrent pour reprendre les forces dont ils auraient besoin le lendemain.

En prévenant Remus à l'avance, Harry courait un risque : Lupin pouvait venir au moment de leur départ pour les dissuader d'une telle expédition. Et c'est bien ce qui se produisit.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient aux fenêtres du 12 Square Grimmaurd, lorsque quatre ombres se faufilèrent doucement dans l'escalier. Harry fit lentement tourner la lourde porte d'entrée sur ses gonds, autant pour ne pas alerter le portrait de Mrs Black que pour éviter de réveiller Molly Weasley et les éventuels autres occupants de la maison. Ils sortirent tous les quatre, habillés à la mode moldue et s'avancèrent sur la place encore endormie. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux mètres que la main de Remus se posa sur l'épaule de Harry :

- Alors comme ça, vous comptiez retourner à Godric's Hollow le lendemain d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Pas très malin, Harry, à moins qu'il y ait une puissante raison derrière tout ça, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas Remus, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme, un peu gêné par la remarque de son professeur et ami.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire d'en informer l'Ordre ? poursuivit Lupin.

- Si, puisque je t'ai écrit pour que tu saches où nous nous rendons.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous sommes tous du même côté. L'Ordre du Phénix fera tout pour t'aider, mais il faut aussi que tu y mettes du tien. Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Tu as cru qu'une fois de plus je couvrirais tes petites escapades nocturnes comme à Poudlard ? Je pensais être ton ami et pas seulement un pourvoyeur de faux témoignages.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comment dire à Remus ce qu'il allait faire à Godric's Hollow. Lui aussi était en première ligne, et si jamais Greyback lui tombait dessus, saurait-il garder cette information pour lui malgré toutes les tortures que l'on pourrait lui infliger ? Mais Remus était aussi l'ami de James… Les idées et les sentiments de Harry étaient si confus qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

- A Godric's Hollow se trouve peut-être un trésor familial, un pouvoir dont les Potter sont dépositaires. C'était ce que disait la lettre de mon père. Il voulait que je m'y rende pour retrouver ce pouvoir qui peut abattre Voldemort… enfin peut-être, avoua enfin Harry.

Remus le regarda un moment en silence. Harry craignit qu'il profite de cette nouvelle information pour insister sur une intervention en force de l'Ordre. Mais confessa à son tour :

- James nous en a parlé une fois, à Sirius et moi, confessa Remus à son tour. Mais pas à Peter, rassure-toi, ajouta-t-il vivement. Il pensait que Peter le bassinerait pour qu'il l'y emmène un jour. C'était après notre sortie de Poudlard. Il nous a fait jurer le secret et nous avons toujours tenu parole. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu dois y aller. Mais il est hors de question que vous y alliez tous seuls. Je viens avec vous. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que je ne suis plus allé me recueillir sur la tombe de tes parents… ajouta-t-il, comme pour adoucir le ton autoritaire qu'il venait d'adopter.

Harry hésita entre l'agacement à l'idée que Remus les traitent comme des enfants incapables de se débrouiller sans aide et le soulagement qu'il ne s'oppose pas à leur départ ou leur impose une escorte plus nombreuse.

- D'accord, Remus, maugréa-t-il. Je suis sûr que mes parents seraient heureux que tu viennes les voir, ajouta-t-il pour faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
- Mais si nous avons un problème, qui appellerons-nous en renfort ? demanda Hermione, toujours pratique.

- J'ai laissé une lettre à Dora avec la noise d'alerte. Au fait, très ingénieux ce système, j'imagine que c'est toi qui l'as inventé ? sourit Lupin.

La jeune fille rosit un brin et entreprit de lui faire l'historique de cette idée pendant le trajet qui les mènerait au départ du transplanage. Harry avait choisi de partir d'un lieu discret, une ruelle sombre située non loin des docks. Arrivés là-bas, chacun des membres du groupe vérifia que l'endroit était désert, Harry saisit fermement la main de Ginny et quelques secondes plus tard, quatre « cracs » sonores retentirent.

A Godric's Hollow, l'aube avait à peine commencé à darder ses premiers rayons. Mais ses premières lueurs rose orangé rendaient moins lugubre la haute silhouette du clocher si menaçant sous le ciel nocturne. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur la terre ferme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses doigts sur la clé d'argent qui était dans sa poche, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas restée dans la ruelle londonienne. La petite troupe s'avança résolument vers la tombe des Potter. Le gravier crissait sous leurs pas, éveillant au passage quelques corneilles et corbeaux endormis sur le toit de l'église.

Le cimetière ne gardait pas de traces du combat qui s'était déroulé, plus d'un mois auparavant, entre les jeunes gens et les deux Mangemorts. La tombe de James et Lily était restée d'une blancheur éclatante. Remus s'agenouilla dans une sorte de prière, le regard tourné avec nostalgie vers un passé révolu où ses amis lui avaient fait oublier un temps sa condition de loup-garou. Harry se tenait droit et digne face à la pierre tombale, comme pour montrer qu'il savait tenir la promesse de courage qu'il leur avait faite, à sa dernière visite. Ses trois amis se tinrent un peu à l'écart.

- Nous pouvons y aller, je te suis, Harry, déclara Remus lorsqu'il eut fini de se recueillir.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la tombe au Vif d'Or et à la serrure d'argent. Lorsque Remus la vit, il interrogea Harry du regard.

- Dans sa lettre, mon père me disait de chercher cette tombe. Dans le coffret, il y avait cette clé qui correspond parfaitement à la serrure incrustée dans la pierre, dit-il en désignant la clé d'argent et l'orifice auquel elle était destinée.

- Alors ? On la met dedans, oui ou non ? C'est pas pour presser, mais franchement ça caille, grommela Ron.

Hermione et Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Harry et Remus prirent le parti de rire de la mauvaise humeur du jeune Weasley. Harry inséra la clé d'argent sertie de rubis dans la tombe de Bowman Wright, et doucement, un petit bruit d'ailes mécaniques se fit entendre. Le son familier attira le regard de Harry vers le Vif d'Or qui s'était détaché de la pierre pour voleter au-dessus d'eux. Dans un réflexe, Harry le saisit. Le Vif d'Or se mit alors à émettre une lueur dorée. Harry ouvrit le poing pour mieux voir le phénomène, libérant ainsi la petite balle ailée qui se mit à zigzaguer entre les tombes. La petite troupe le suivit dans ce labyrinthe de noms et de dates, le perdait un instant avant de le retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

Finalement, le Vif d'Or se figea au dessus d'une fontaine tarie, envahie de ronces et de feuilles mortes. Lentement, il vint se poser au sommet d'un petit piédestal. La terre se mit à trembler la fontaine s'ouvrit en deux pour faire place à un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre.

- Je crois que tu viens de trouver la crypte des Potter, Harry, lança Remus. A toi l'honneur. lança Remus.

Sans répondre, Harry descendit les premiers degrés de l'escalier. Des torches magiques aux flammes violettes et rouge vif s'embrasèrent aussitôt pour éclairer le passage. Personne ne s'amusa à compter les marches, mais l'escalier ne semblait jamais finir. Au bout d'un long moment, ils aboutirent devant une lourde porte de pierre. Au centre, trônait une empreinte de main coulée dans l'argent. Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours su ce qu'il devait faire, et apposa sa main dans l'empreinte. Les rubis qui entouraient l'incrustation d'argent se mirent à luire de tous leurs feux et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement sourd.

Rien n'aurait pu préparer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou Remus à ce qu'ils découvrirent derrière la battant. Tous s'attendaient à y trouver une sorte de mausolée familial, et non une grande salle décorée de tapisseries aux milles couleurs, chauffée par un feu magique dans une gigantesque cheminée. Des bibliothèques débordaient de livres précieux et anciens. L'une des choses qui frappèrent le plus les visiteurs fut l'omniprésence des armoiries de Godric Gryffondor. Au-dessus de la cheminée, sur les tapisseries, l'argenterie, la reliure des livres…

- Eh bien ! Pas étonnant que tu sois un Gryffondor, si ta famille voue un tel culte à ce fondateur, ironisa Ron.

- Ron, soupira Hermione, tu ne comprends donc pas ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Bah quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Je crois… je dois être un descendant de Godric Gryffondor…,dit lentement Harry, qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il disait.

Devant lui se dressait un arbre généalogique, dont la principale racine portait le nom du fondateur de sa Maison et au faîte duquel pendait le sien : Harry James Potter, juste au-dessus de celui de ses parents.

- Quand je pense que le Choixpeau a failli t'envoyer à Serpentard, sourit Ron.

- C'est à cause de ce que Voldemort lui a transmis lors de leur première confrontation, tu le sais bien, rappela Hermione à son petit ami.

- D'accord, mais c'est quand même le chapeau de Gryffondor, il aurait dû savoir, rétorque le jeune Weasley.

- Décidément, tu n'écoutes jamais ses chansons, railla Ginny. Les quatre fondateurs lui ont fourni un cerveau pour qu'il choisisse impartialement! Il ne s'agit plus du chapeau de Gryffondor, d'une certaine manière.

Hermione ne disait rien, se contentant d'examiner les noms qui séparaient Harry de Godric en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous feriez bien de venir voir ça, les appela Remus en désignant un lourd grimoire posé sur un lutrin de pierre.

Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent de leur professeur et examinèrent la vieille couverture de cuir ornée des armes de Gryffondor. Sous le blason au lion, apparaissait la devise du fondateur : _**Semper audax**_. Harry effleura le cuir des doigts, il hésitait à ouvrir ce livre qui semblait si important qu'il trônait au milieu de tous ces trésors. Au même moment un éclair de feu illumina la salle et un oiseau au plumage flamboyant apparut.

- Fumseck ! s'exclama Harry.

Le phénix chantonna doucement et vint se poser sur un perchoir qui semblait fait exprès pour lui. Harry s'approcha et caressa l'oiseau fabuleux.

- Après la mort de Dumbledore, je n'aurais jamais cru le revoir, avoua le jeune Potter. Lorsque le professeur me l'a présenté, en deuxième année, il m'avait dit que son espèce était très fidèle. Je pensais qu'il s'était éteint, comme certains chiens se laissent mourir sur la tombe de leur maître.

- Il faut croire que Fumseck n'était pas loyal envers Dumbledore parce qu'il était son maître… suggéra Remus.

- Mais parce que Dumbledore lui-même était loyal envers Gryffondor, comprit Harry. Si je n'étais pas un vrai Gryffondor, Fumseck ne serait jamais venu m'aider dans la Chambre des Secrets. Alors, ça voudrait dire que…

- Fumseck est le fameux phénix de Godric Gryffondor, conclut Hermione. Il faudra quand même que tu te décides un jour à lire l'Histoire de Poudlard, Harry.

- Mais mon père n'a jamais eu de phénix, s'étonna Harry.

- Peut-être que Fumseck ne se manifeste que lorsque l'on a vraiment besoin de lui, hasarda Ginny.

- Et je suppose qu'en l'absence d'un membre adulte de la famille, il se tourne vers les gens loyaux à l'idéal de Poudlard et à Gryffondor, expliqua Hermione.

- Harry, je crois que Fumseck veut te montrer quelque chose, intervint Ron.

D'un coup d'ailes, Fumseck quitta son perchoir pour se poser sur le bras de Harry et le tira doucement vers une grande table de bois massif. Au milieu se trouvait un objet que Harry ne s'attendait pas à trouver là. Décidément, le caveau de ses ancêtres recelait bien des surprises. Prudemment, il avança la main vers une canne sculptée dans le bois. Des aigles gravées dans la veine semblaient vouloir s'envoler : la canne de Rowena Serdaigle.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce doublé vous aura plu. A la semaine prochaine!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Les héritiers de Gryffondor

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling est le démiurge qui a créé Harry Potter et son univers, je n'ai donc aucun droit à toucher quelque subside que ce soit en écrivant cette fic.**_

**_Remerciements: Merci à mes correctrices adorées et à ma chère illustratrice _  
**

* * *

**  
Chapitre XVII : Les Héritiers de Gryffondor**

- Harry ! N'y touche surtout pas ! s'écria Hermione. Il est peut-être piégé comme l'anneau de Gaunt !

Le jeune homme retira précipitamment ses doigts de la canne de Rowena Serdaigle qu'il était sur le point de saisir. Remus s'approcha de la table pour mieux examiner la relique de la fondatrice.

- Extraordinaire ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette canne a plus de dix siècles et elle ne paraît pas voir subi les assauts du temps. Elle doit receler une énergie magique fabuleuse.

- Dans la pensine du professeur, j'ai pu également voir la coupe de Poufsouffle, indiqua Harry. Elle non plus ne semblait pas avoir été endommagée par les années. Tout comme le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Hermione, voudrais-tu m'aider à déterminer quels sont les sorts qui la protègent, Je crois que tes cours avec Bill sont bien avancés maintenant, demanda Lupin.

- C'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le niveau pour cela… balbutia la jeune fille.

- Pas de fausse modestie, Hermione, l'interrompit Remus en souriant. Tous ici, nous savons à quel point tu es brillante.

Hermione, flattée, rosit et se mit à l'œuvre en prenant bien soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec la canne. De son côté, Remus fit passer lentement sa baguette au-dessus de la relique, comme un détecteur de métaux. L'examen dura un bon quart d'heure, au cours duquel tous restèrent profondément silencieux.

- C'est bien un Horcruxe, conclut Remus. Il y a des résidus de Magie Noire sur ce motif en forme de serre et je doute que Rowena Serdaigle ait pratiqué ce type de magie. De plus, il y a une pulsation ténue, mais bien présente au sein de la relique. Comme celle d'un cœur qui battrait. Mais là, je ne peux que supposer. Qu'en dis-tu Hermione ?

- D'après ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet dans les grimoires que Harry a trouvé dans le grenier des Black, cette pulsation est bien un signe de possession d'un objet par une âme ou un morceau d'âme, expliqua Hermione. En revanche, je ne crois pas que la canne soit piégée. Je m'explique : premièrement, les seuls résidus de Magie Noire s'apparentent à l'Avada Kedavra et donc au sort de création d'un Horcruxe. Deuxièmement, d'après les souvenirs qu'a entrevus Harry dans la maison de ses parents, Voldemort a disparu dès qu'il a créé cet Horcruxe. Pour moi, il n'a jamais eu le temps d'y jeter un sortilège de protection.

- Une brillante démonstration, Miss Granger, trente points pour Gryffondor, plaisanta Remus.

- On peut le toucher alors ? s'assura Ron.

- T'as de la bouse de dragon dans les oreilles ? Hermione vient d'expliquer que oui et Remus est d'accord avec elle, railla Ginny.

- Ça va, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, grogna Ron.

Après la tension des recherches, l'ambiance était à l'euphorie de la découverte. Hermione s'extasiait devant les rayonnages de livres anciens, Ron admirait les tapisseries dépeignant les faits d'armes de Godric, Ginny caressait Fumseck qui avait retrouvé son perchoir et Remus examinait avec attention les collections d'artefacts anciens exposés dans une vitrine.

Harry retourna au lutrin de pierre sur lequel reposait le lourd grimoire aux armes de Gryffondor. Il l'ouvrit lentement à la première page où une magnifique enluminure aux couleurs chatoyantes présentait le sujet du grimoire :

Les Héritiers de Gryffondor

Dès l'instant où Harry tourna la page, il se trouva happé dans un tourbillon d'images et de sons. Des hommes et des femmes d'un autre âge tournoyaient autour de lui en le saluant d'un sourire ou d'un signe de la main. Harry avait l'impression d'emprunter le réseau de Cheminette et pourtant il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de cheminée. Il n'avait que tourné une page du livre.

Brusquement, ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre ferme. Il était revenu au point de départ, devant le lutrin de pierre. La pièce paraissait différente cependant : les livres semblaient moins nombreux, certaines tapisseries manquaient – notamment celle de l'arbre généalogique, et surtout, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny et encore moins Remus n'étaient présents. Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : il avait connu des situations similaires.

- Tu comprends vite, mon garçon, retentit une voix dans son dos. Tu es bien entré dans un souvenir.

Harry se retourna pour connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il n'était pas effrayé. La voix était chaleureuse, presque paternelle, un peu comme celle de Dumbledore lorsqu'ils parlaient en tête à tête dans le bureau directorial. Il ne fut guère surpris par l'allure du sorcier qui s'adressait à lui. Grand, le port altier, une physionomie robuste que le grand âge avait à peine entamée, des yeux au regard flamboyant, l'homme s'approchait lentement de Harry, comme pour lui montrer que ses intentions étaient pacifiques. Sa longue chevelure d'argent gardait les traces de mèches rousses, tout comme son bouc finement dessiné. Quelques cicatrices témoignaient d'un passé de combats. Il était habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier d'un rouge éclatant, tressé de fils d'or. Mais de la robe pointait une tenue de combattant. Il ne portait pas d'armure, mais un pourpoint de cuir de dragon, d'élégantes braies qu'il avait glissées dans des bottes de cavalier. Mais surtout, il portait un couvre-chef que Harry aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Vous… Vous êtes Godric Gryffondor ? balbutia Harry sous le choc de la découverte.

- Oui, mon garçon, répondit le sorcier. Enfin, plutôt une empreinte de son esprit qui a perduré après sa mort.

- Alors je suis votre descendant ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Sûrement pas en ligne directe, car cette dernière s'est éteinte il y a plus de cinq cents ans. Par contre, ont perduré de nombreuses branches cadettes qu'il m'a été impossible de suivre. Je ne saurais dire si tu es apparenté à l'une d'elle ou non.

- Mais alors, que fait mon nom sur la tapisserie du phénix ? Pourquoi y a-t-il aussi celui de mon père et celui d'un autre Potter ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- C'est une longue histoire que je suis prêt à te narrer si tu m'en accordes le temps. Quoique tout est relatif, le temps que tu passes en ma compagnie n'est pas le même que celui qui s'écoule au dehors, où tes compagnons se trouvent.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ses amis qui devaient se demander ce qu'il était devenu. Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

- Je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Godric, protesta Gryffondor avec gentillesse. Très bien… Godric, je vous écoute, se reprit Harry avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix. Il aurait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'appeler ainsi l'illustre fondateur de sa maison.

- Tout a commencé lorsque Rowena, Helga, Salazar et moi-même avons décidé de fonder Poudlard, commença Godric Gryffondor. Il nous a fallu du temps pour construire le château et ses dépendances. Nous y avons consacré toutes nos forces magiques réunies pendant une dizaine d'années. Nous étions des amis inséparables, liés par un idéal commun : transmettre le savoir magique aux jeunes générations.

- Mais pourtant Salazar Serpentard avait des réserves concernant certains sorciers, intervint Harry.

- A l'époque Salazar n'avait pas en tête ces ridicules théories sur les familles de Sang Pur, expliqua Godric. Même en ces temps reculés pour toi, la plupart des familles de notre communauté comptaient des individus de Sang Mêlé. Ainsi nos premiers élèves arrivèrent dans une école débarrassée de tout préjugé « racial ». La popularité de l'école était telle que certains sorciers décidèrent de venir s'installer à proximité pour fonder le village de Pré-au-Lard. Et c'est à partir de là que le drame a commencé.

Harry ne voyait pas comment la création d'un si charmant village pouvait avoir un rapport avec ses origines, mais il restait toute ouïe, captivé par le récit du fondateur.

- Salazar et moi avons eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de la même sorcière. Medea Loveheart. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante, d'un charme inégalable et c'était une sorcière accomplie. Elle était fille de Moldus et avait appris les arts magiques auprès des derniers druides d'Irlande et des sorciers vikings. Pour mon plus grand bonheur et le malheur de Salazar, elle m'aima en retour. Mon meilleur ami en prit ombrage et de referma sur lui-même. Aigri par la déception, il commença à prêter l'oreille aux théories pernicieuses sur la prétendue supériorité des familles de Sang Pur et établit ce critère de sélection pour sa Maison. La discorde entra dans l'école et un conflit larvé naquit entre les différentes Maisons. Même les élèves de Rowena, d'Helga et les miens comptaient dans leurs rangs des Sang Pur qui adhéraient à cette idée stupide. Finalement, Salazar quitta Poudlard nous menaçant d'une vengeance qui viendrait bientôt.

- C'était le Basilic, demanda Harry.

- Salazar a toujours eu de nombreuses cordes à son arc et cette fameuse chambre secrète ne représentait pas réellement un danger tans que Rowena, Helga ou moi étions encore à Poudlard. Non, c'est plus intimement que mon ancien ami voulait m'éprouver. Il savait que Medea attendait un enfant de moi. Mon héritier. J'ai pris peur, car je savais ce dont mon ancien compagnon, versé dans les arts sombres, était capable. Pour préserver ma jeune famille, j'ai demandé à ma bien aimée de partir loin de moi, de se cacher avec notre enfant et de prendre le nom de Leda Liontears.

- Et Salazar Serpentard l'a-t-il retrouvée ? demanda Harry avec anxiété.

- Non, mon garçon. Car même si j'aimais follement Medea et que j'adorais mon fils Owen, j'avais suffisamment conscience du danger pour espacer mes visites auprès d'eux. Et puis je crois qu'avec le temps, Salazar a construit une espèce de folie autour des idées « raciales » qu'il avait adoptées et que la Magie Noire a fini de lui obscurcir l'esprit. Il avait dû oublier Medea. Et le secret était bien gardé : Owen n'a connu l'identité de son père qu'au cours de sa première année d'étude à Poudlard. Nous avons construit ce lieu ensemble pour perpétuer l'histoire de notre famille. Il a gardé le secret qui s'est transmis depuis d'héritier en héritier.

- Mais les valeurs de ma maison ont été très vite mises en péril. Je ne pouvais pas tout miser sur le sang, comme Salazar. Et le destin de mon petit-fils m'a donné raison. Lorsque ses origines lui furent révélées, il se mit à se pavaner, à se croire supérieur à tous et à toutes. Ma déception fut immense. Et le cœur gros, je décidais de créer une sorte de seconde famille, une famille choisie avec l'aide de mon fils qui avait compris mes craintes. Owen aimait profondément son fils, mais il ne pouvait tolérer son comportement. Nous avons choisi un nouvel héritier pour reprendre le flambeau de nos valeurs, un peu comme les Romains adoptaient certains adultes qu'ils jugeaient dignes de porter leur nom et d'être associés à leur fortune. Rappelle-toi que l'Empereur Auguste a été adopté par Jules César alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans.

- Vous choisissez vos héritiers ? s'étonna Harry.

- Eh bien, l'héritier du moment me consulte car j'ai toujours un œil à Poudlard grâce à mon vieux Choixpeau. Ce dernier me permet de suivre de jeunes sorciers, dès le début de leur scolarité. Attention, c'est toujours l'héritier en titre qui statue en dernier ressort, mais il est vrai qu'il a souvent confiance en mon jugement. Le privilège de l'âge, sans doute, commenta malicieusement le fondateur de Poudlard. Je ne privilégie jamais ma propre Maison, précisa-t-il, même si beaucoup des membres de cette « lignée adoptive » en sont issus. Mais il y a eu des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et même quelques Serpentard,

- Des Serpentard ?! s'étouffa Harry.

- Bien sûr mon garçon, crois-tu qu'ils épousent tous les idées de Salazar ? A travers les siècles, il y a eu de nombreux exemples de Serpentard assez intelligents pour ne pas croire à ces inepties. Pour faire partie de ma « lignée », avoir l'esprit d'un Gryffondor ne suffit pas, sinon, chaque élève de ma Maison figurerait sur le plumage de la tapisserie. Non, chaque membre doit être exceptionnel, avoir des qualités hors du commun.

- Pour Dumbledore, je comprends, il était brillant, le sorcier le plus puissant de notre époque. Mon père était très doué lui aussi, il est devenu bien avant même d'être sorti de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi moi ? lâcha Harry. Parce que je suis le Survivant ? Parce que mon destin est de combattre à mort le dernier héritier de Serpentard ? Ou parce que j'ai reçu une partie de ses pouvoirs ?

- La prophétie t'a désigné, effectivement. Si quelqu'un a besoin du pouvoir associé à l'héritier, c'est bien toi. Mais ne te sous-estime pas. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu as le potentiel d'un très grand sorcier, Harry. Tous tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore révélés à toi, mais pour des observateurs expérimentés comme moi et bien, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Harry eut une moue dubitative.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? sourit Gryffondor. Cela viendra, chaque chose en son temps. Mais tu dois avoir d'autres questions à me poser, vas-y je t'en prie.

- Comment se fait-il que Dumbledore et mon père aient été héritiers en même temps ?

- C'est très courant, tu sais. Il faut bien que mon héritier en titre désigne le suivant et lui explique sa tâche avant de mourir. Mais il est vrai que ce cher Albus a vécu bien plus longtemps que lui et moi l'espérions. Ton père est le second successeur que nous lui avions choisi. Le premier a été tué deux ans avant ta naissance, par les Mangemorts. Il s'appelait Gideon Prewett. A sa mort, nous avons choisi ton père. Quand nous avons eu connaissance de la Prophétie, nous avons décidé que celui dont elle parlait serait le prochain héritier. Comme les temps étaient incertains, bien a fait écrire deux lettres par ton père, une pour toi et une pour ton ami Neville. Cette dernière devait mener l'un de vous à moi, le cas échéant. A la mort de ton père et après avoir vu ta cicatrice, bien a détruit celle destinée à Londubat et a mis la tienne dans ton coffre. Nous étions ainsi certains que tu viendrais ici, même s'il n'était plus de ce monde à ta majorité.

- Dans sa lettre, mon père évoquait un aïeul qui y aurait caché un grand pouvoir, expliqua Harry.

- Il parlait d'un aïeul spirituel, sourit Godric Gryffondor. Un grand chercheur en Ancienne Magie et un théoricien hors normes. Je crois qu'il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. Lewis ?

Le prénom du sorcier résonna contre les pierres du cachot et soudain un tourbillon de couleurs apparut aux côtés du vieux sorcier. Un sorcier chenu en surgit, sa longue barbe taillée en pointe touchant le sol.

- Bonjour Harry! Lewis Diggory ! Enchanté ! se présenta le nouveau venu.

- Lewis, notre dernier héritier en date voudrait avoir quelques précisions sur un certain pouvoir que tu aurais enfermé dans notre crypte, indiqua Godric Gryffondor.

- Mais Godric, tu sais bien que cela ne peut s'enseigner. C'est à Harry d'apprendre seul à se servir de ce pouvoir. Il est tellement changeant ! rit Lewis. Ses effets dépendent énormément de celui qui en fait l'usage, jeune homme.

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire le vieil homme. Comment pouvait-il se espérer vaincre Voldemort avec un pouvoir aléatoire. Il aurait l'air malin s'il se retrouvait face à son ennemi avec un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement apparu au lieu d'une boule de feu ou d'un bouclier impénétrable.

- Je m'explique, reprit Lewis. La magie de l'amour est très particulière. Elle prend sa source dans le cœur du sorcier qui l'utilise, mais aussi de son environnement. Elle va tirer sa puissance de l'amour, de toutes les formes d'amour que le sorcier inspire. Comme chaque individu est unique, chaque usage l'est tout autant.

- Et où puis-je trouver ce pouvoir ? Je n'ai vu aucune porte comme celle du Département des Mystères dans la crypte, demanda Harry, qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

Avec Ron, Hermione et surtout Ginny à ses côtés, il avait là une source d'amour puissante, mais quels effets cela produirait-il ?

- Nul besoin de pièce gigantesque pour le conserver, s'exclama Lewis en riant. Les gens du Ministère ont toujours vu les choses en grand… en trop grand si tu veux mon avis, Harry. Lorsque tu seras revenu auprès de tes amis, appuie sur l'œil du lion de Gryffondor, sur le lutrin de pierre.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu es assez malin pour découvrir la suite. Tu es un héritier après tout, conclut Lewis en s'évaporant dans un nouveau tourbillon de couleurs. Au revoir !

Le jeune homme resta un instant stupéfait. Il pensait trouver de l'aide dans ce caveau. Mais à chaque réponse qu'on lui fournissait, une cascade de nouvelles questions venaient s'ajouter. Il se tourna vers son illustre interlocuteur qui le regardait avec bienveillance.

- Finalement, ça ne me change pas beaucoup, il me faut à nouveau tout découvrir seul, dit-il avec un brin d'amertume.

- Crois-moi, Harry. Cette fois-ci, rien ne t'est caché, répondit Godric Gryffondor. Lewis te l'a expliqué : lorsque tu auras acquis cet objet et que tu te seras approprié ce pouvoir, personne ne pourra t'aider à le maîtriser. Il se fondra en toi, il fera partie intégrante de ton être. La nature et la puissance de ses effets ne dépendront que de toi. Nul ne peut te guider sur ce chemin. Mais attends un peu avant de repartir, j'ai encore deux personnes à te faire rencontrer. Hugh ! Miranda !

Aussitôt, deux tourbillons colorés laissèrent apparaître un couple de sorciers d'environ soixante ans. L'homme avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard et dans la coupe de cheveux noir de jais. Le nez de sa compagne rappelait curieusement le sien à Harry, tout comme sa bouche.

- Harry, j'ai le plaisir de te présenter Hugh et Miranda Potter, tes arrière grands-parents, sourit Godric.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour cette semaine, un peu de retard dans le post désolé . La semaine prochaine découvrez les Chroniques de Dumbledore, XVIIIème chapitre de cette fic. _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: pareil que juste avant, merci à J.K. Rowling de nous laisser écrire des histoires à partir de son univers. **_

* * *

_**Chapitre XVIII Les Chroniques de Dumbledore**_

- Bonjour Harry, le saluèrent ses ascendants.

Miranda s'approcha de Harry et le serra contre elle. Il restait muet de stupeur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. L'étreinte de son arrière grand-mère l'émut, même si elle se déroulait dans un grimoire magique. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'amour qu'elle aurait voulu lui prodiguer.

- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à mon fils Charlus, ton grand-père, s'exclama Miranda avec émotion.

- Cela fait beaucoup de personnes de ma famille dans la lignée, s'étonna Harry.

- Il n'y a pas tant de familles sorcières que cela, expliqua Hugh. Sans les sorciers issus de Moldus, notre race serait éteinte depuis longtemps. C'est dommage que les défenseurs des Sang Pur refusent de le comprendre. D'ailleurs, les parents de Miranda n'étaient pas sorciers et elle ne portait pas encore le nom de Potter, quand elle a été désignée.

- Mais vous êtes tous des deux héritiers ? demanda Harry qui commençait à être un peu perdu.

- Non, seulement Miranda, répondit Hugh. Mais il se trouve que nous sommes tous les deux legilimens. Du fait de notre amour, nos pensées sont restées intimement liées tout le temps de notre mariage. Et quand l'empreinte de Miranda a été mise dans ce grimoire, une partie de moi a suivi. C'est ainsi que je suis ici, sans réellement le mériter.

- Allons, mon ami, tempéra Miranda, nous savons tous ici, ce que tu as accompli. Nous avons eu fort à faire quand les Moldus ont déclenché ce qu'ils appellent la Première Guerre Mondiale. Certains sorciers prétendaient que nous devions prendre le pouvoir chez les Moldus pour les ramener à la raison. C'était un prétexte pour soumettre définitivement les non-sorciers à la communauté magique. Chaque génération connaît ses troubles, hélas, soupira la vieille femme. Enfin, c'est à cette occasion que nous avons fait la connaissance d'Albus Dumbledore. A l'époque, il revenait de son long périple à travers le monde en quête de connaissances magiques toujours plus étendues. Il avait déjà la cinquantaine, mais était tellement puissant que j'ai pris le risque de le désigner comme successeur, malgré son âge.

- Je dois avouer que devenir à cinquante ans le successeur d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année a été pour le moins déstabilisant, ma chère Miranda, dit une voix familière tapie dans l'ombre.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est bien vous ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Il n'avait plus entendu cette voix depuis des mois et elle resurgissait soudainement au détour d'une page de grimoire millénaire.

- C'est bien moi, mon garçon, répondit calmement Albus Dumbledore en apparaissant vêtu de sa magnifique robe bleue nuit scintillante d'étoiles. Les yeux pétillants de malice, il semblait deviner chacune des questions qui assaillaient l'esprit de Harry. Le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Laisse moi devancer tes interrogations, Harry, proposa l'ancien directeur. Et si j'oublie quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me reprendre. Il vaut mieux commencer par le début. Comme tu le sais, je suis très vieux. Je suis né en 1860 près de Glastonbury dans une famille de sorciers assez obscure et sans richesses. J'ai étudié tout comme toi pendant sept ans à Poudlard. Sans fausse modestie, je pense que je peux prétendre avoir été un élève brillant. J'ai obtenu dix ASPIC avec la mention « Optimal ». Lorsque je suis sorti de Poudlard, les propositions d'emploi ne manquaient pas.

- Tout comme pour Voldemort, commenta Harry.

- La comparaison pourrait paraître osée pour certains, mais je dois avouer que, tout comme toi, j'ai certains points communs avec Tom Jedusor. Comme lui, j'ai décliné les offres qui m'étaient faites et je suis parti explorer le monde à la recherche de tous les savoirs magiques. Et j'ai bien dit tous, Harry. A une certaine époque, je me suis également intéressé à la Magie Noire, mais uniquement pour la combattre.

- Un long voyage, Albus, vous avez mis plus de trente ans à revenir, glissa Hugh Potter.

- Mais il y avait tant de choses à découvrir chez nos frères des autres continents, se justifia Dumbledore en souriant. Et j'ai beau avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde sorcier, il reste beaucoup de choses inédites pour moi. Mais pour en revenir à mon récit, je suis revenu en Angleterre pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. C'était une époque sombre, même pour nous les sorciers qui n'étions pas directement impliqués dans ce conflit. Miranda te l'a expliqué, beaucoup pensaient qu'il fallait ramener les Moldus à la raison par la force.

- Ce que ces incultes ignoraient, soupira Hugh, c'est que les Moldus avaient fait de grand progrès en technologie au cours des dernières décennies. Tâcher de les soumettre était voué à l'échec. Ils se seraient ligués contre nous et ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée du monde magique, avec la puissance de leurs nouveaux armements. En effet, notre magie n'a que peu d'effets contre leurs armes redoutables et ils sont tellement plus nombreux que nous…

- Au-delà de cet état de fait, nous voulions préserver la liberté des Moldus, indiqua Miranda. J'ai grandi parmi eux, ma famille en faisait partie. Mais en 1914, la prétendue supériorité des sorciers remportait tous les suffrages au sein des communautés magiques européennes. Albus nous a appuyé dès le début de la guerre. Il a surveillé les sorciers qui se glissaient parmi les combattants non-sorciers et en a fait arrêter un bon nombre. Malheureusement les peines ont été assez légères. Je crois me rappeler qu'Abigor Malefoy n'a pas été très long à se retrouver en liberté.

- Oui, il aimait bien jouer à torturer des Moldus et il se fondait indifféremment dans les rangs français, anglais, allemands ou austro-hongrois. C'est ce qui l'a perdu, précisa Dumbledore. Son fils et son petit-fils ont hérité de cette même aversion anti-Moldus. Et je crains que le petit dernier de la famille également.

- Et ensuite ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, répondit Hugh Potter, finalement, nous avons réussi à rallier suffisamment de personnes à notre point de vue pour que les différent Ministères décident de ne pas intervenir dans la résolution du conflit. Mais nous avons dû rester vigilants jusqu'en 1920, car les sociétés moldues étaient restées fragilisées avec tous les remaniements territoriaux qu'impliquaient les différents traités. De notre côté, il a fallu en prendre compte ces réaménagement et nous réorganiser en conséquence.

- En 1918, est né ton grand-père Charlus, dit l'aïeule de Harry avec un sourire béat. Le plus dur et le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais notre combat me prenait beaucoup de temps et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui autant que je l'aurais voulu. J'en étais très malheureuse. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de désigner Albus comme mon successeur. Hugh et lui ont continué à reconstruire notre monde bouleversé par quatre années de guerre. Je dois avouer que notre cause m'avait attiré beaucoup d'ennemis et j'avais peur pour ma sécurité et celle de mon Charlus et de Hugh.

- Mais moi, aux côtés d'Albus, je ne craignais rien. Il était de loin le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, nous le sentions tous. Alors j'ai poursuivi notre tâche pendant l'entre-deux-guerres. Et il y avait de quoi faire, entre les troubles civils, sociaux, les tensions internationales… Tous les malheurs moldus ont des répercussions sur notre monde.

- Même la montée du nazisme a permis l'émergence d'un mage noir, dit sombrement Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez parler de Grindelwald ? demanda Harry, dévoré par la curiosité.

L'ancien directeur acquiesça doucement. Visiblement, cette période de sa vie l'avait profondément marqué. Même Miranda et Hugh Potter avait tressailli au nom du mage noir.

- De cette époque, tu ne connais que la version moldue. Encore que certains historiens trouvent quelque peu curieux que Hitler et ses proches aient accordé tant d'importance à des artefacts magiques ou légendaires. Tu le sais peut-être, mais Hitler avait déjà tenté de prendre le pouvoir en 1923, à Munich, par ce que les Moldus ont coutume d'appeler le « putsch de la brasserie ». Il a échoué et été envoyé en prison. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là et le monde n'aurait pas connu de Seconde Guerre Mondiale, du moins pas celle que nous connaissons.

Harry tentait de rassembler ses quelques souvenirs sur la question. Il n'avait que peu étudié cette période durant l'école primaire et le professeur Binns n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet en Histoire de la Magie. Il se rappelait bien de quelques documentaires diffusés à l'occasion des cinquante ans du débarquement de Normandie, mais les abondants commentaires de l'Oncle Vernon l'avaient empêché d'écouter attentivement.

- Aguarès Grindelwald était un mage noir allemand très puissant, reprit Dumbledore. Il avait bien essayé de prendre discrètement l'ascendant sur le Kaiser Guillaume II, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher. De plus le souverain allemand n'avait foi qu'en son industrie florissante. Lorsque la Grande Guerre s'est achevée, Aguarès a cru avoir laissé passer sa chance. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Adolf Hitler. Grâce à ce jeune soldat de l'armée bavaroise, il a très vite compris le profit qu'il pourrait tirer des conséquences de la Grande Guerre. Il a aidé Hitler à sortir de prison et l'a hissé doucement et grâce à des procédés relativement discrets, en haut de l'échiquier politique allemand. C'est à cause de lui que certains dirigeants ont cru pouvoir contrôler Hitler. Son but ultime était d'affaiblir suffisamment les Moldus pour les soumettre et ensuite, fort de ce soutien, soumettre la communauté sorcière.

- Hitler savait que Grindelwald était un sorcier ? s'enquit Harry.

- Aguarès ne s'est révélé à lui que lorsque l'Allemagne a été entièrement sous sa coupe. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Grindelwald a initié le commandement nazi à des secrets de sorciers. Hitler a envoyé plusieurs missions à la recherche de reliques. Notamment en Autriche, pays qu'il a annexé pour mettre la main sur la Lance du Destin.

- La Lance du Destin ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est une légende chrétienne, mon garçon. La lance de Longinus qui a percé le flanc de Jésus et abrégé ses souffrances. Elle confèrerait l'invincibilité à celui qui la possède et à son armée. Beaucoup de souverains se sont battus pour l'avoir. Attila l'a eu en sa possession, mais c'est bien son seul détenteur qui ait été relativement invincible. En fait, Grindelwald s'est servi de cette légende pour jeter un sort de Magie Noire qui protégeait le IIIe Reich.

- Mais alors, pourquoi l'Allemagne a-t-elle perdu ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que Hitler était trop gourmand. Il n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements de Grindelwald. La protection n'était efficace que sur une certaine distance. La lance ne pouvait pas protéger à la fois le territoire du Reich et les lointains fronts russes ou d'Afrique du Nord. Au bout d'un moment, la supériorité militaire allemande s'est amenuisée et les Alliés ont repris le dessus.

- Mais la lance protégeait encore l'Allemagne ! rappela le jeune Potter.

- Plus pour très longtemps, Harry. L'intervention de Grindelwald dans le conflit a poussé les Ministères sorciers à envoyer certains des nôtres se battre auprès des Moldus, malgré leur principe de non-ingérence. Pour ma part j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer de grands noms de l'histoire moldue : Churchill, De Gaulle que des sorciers français m'ont présenté à Londres… En 1944, lorsque ces deux dirigeants ont appris ce qui les attendait en Allemagne, j'ai été chargé d'éliminer Aguarès de l'équation. Avec un petit « commando » - comme disent les militaires moldus - de mages anglais et français, nous nous sommes infiltrés en Allemagne. Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, crois-moi ! Grindelwald avait truffé le pays de sortilèges anti-transplanage et il avait de nombreux fidèles, assez similaires aux Mangemorts.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

- Il nous a fallu un an pour le localiser car il se déplaçait aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Et quand nous avons cru enfin le tenir, ce lâche avait déjà pris la fuite pour vendre ses services, et sa fameuse lance, à l'Union Soviétique. Les recherches atomiques de l'Allemagne l'avaient effrayé, c'était bien plus puissant que toute la magie du monde. Il avait encore quelques amis russes dans l'école de Durmstrang. Nous l'avons rattrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne Moscou. La bataille fut dantesque. Seuls Hugh et moi en avons réchappé.

Harry se tourna vers son arrière grand-père avec un regard admiratif.

- Mais sur votre carte de Chocogrenouille, on ne mentionne pas Hugh ! s'exclama le jeune Potter.

- Disons que j'ai préféré rester discret, répondit modestement Hugh. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, Albus était bien plus puissant que moi. Même les deux mages Français Erwan Triskel et Carloman Ballard me dépassaient… J'ai eu de la chance, un peu comme tous les survivants.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, approuva sombrement Harry. Mais pourquoi Grindelwald a-t-il emporté la lance si elle n'avait aucune valeur magique véritable ? Après tout, il était parfaitement capable de reproduire le sort sur n'importe quel objet soi-disant magique ? reprit-il.

- Les propriétés de la Lance étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles des Soviétiques, reprit Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, la récupérer a été notre principal souci après avoir mis Grindelwald hors jeu. Heureusement, nous avions réussi à rattraper Aguarès et l'éliminer juste avant qu'il ne la livre au Kremlin. Ensuite, nous avons fait en sorte d'être pris pour des Américains par le KGB. Par ailleurs, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que l'Ouest croie que la Lance du Destin était bien parvenue à Moscou. Ainsi, chacun pensait que l'autre ne pouvait perdre, en cas de conflit ouvert. C'est pour cela qu'aucune action propre à déclencher une guerre aussi étendue que la précédente n'a été entreprise. Les Moldus affirment ne pas croire en la magie, mais sont incroyablement superstitieux.

- Et elle est où maintenant, cette lance ? demanda Harry, complètement pris dans le récit.

- Eh bien, tous les Ministères ont cherché à la récupérer, ce qui montre bien que les sorciers sont bien aussi crédules que les Moldus, soupira l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Les sorciers russes ont dit que la lance avait été récupérée chez eux, les Français ont mis en avant leurs deux Mages tombés au combat, et bien sûr les Britanniques ont invoqué que j'étais leur ressortissant. J'ai finalement dit à tout ce beau monde que je l'avais détruite.

- Oh, dit Harry étrangement déçu de cette chute

- Mais j'ai un peu menti, avoua Dumbledore ses yeux aussi pétillants que dans le souvenir du jeune homme. En réalité, je l'ai caché au Département des Mystères, dans espèce de débarras où se trouvent toutes sortes de reliques moldues. Le Graal, l'Arche d'Alliance, un turban de Mahomet, les bottes de Saint Nicolas - un vrai boute-en-train celui-là, de la poussière récoltée sur le corps de Bouddha, enfin ce genre de choses.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je persiste à croire que tu aurais mieux fait de la détruire pour de bon, Albus, soupira l'arrière grand-père de Harry. Elle peut être si mal utilisée !

- Il faut avoir confiance dans les jeunes générations, Hugh, opposa Dumbledore.

- De toute façon, pour un sorcier mal intentionné et au fait des légendes moldues, n'importe quel morceau de bois ferait l'affaire, ajouta Godric, fataliste.

Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les deux mondes s'interpénétraient bien plus que leurs représentants ne voulaient bien le dire. Il se demandait à quel point Voldemort avait influencé le monde des Moldus.

- Et Voldemort ? Il a aussi pris contact avec des dirigeants politiques ? Il a essayé de manipuler les Moldus pour qu'ils s'entretuent ?

- La haine de Tom envers les Moldus et son mépris pour eux sont bien trop forts pour cela, répondit Dumbledore. Et contrairement à Grindelwald, il ne s'est pas assez intéressé à leur monde et les croit arriérés. Grindelwald les considérait comme des êtres évolués bien qu'inférieurs, il leur reconnaissait une grande intelligence. Il ne leur manquait que la magie, en fait.

Il fallut un long moment à Harry pour assimiler toutes ces informations. On croyait souvent qu'il connaissait bien l'ancien directeur. En fait, il n'avait eu qu'une relation plus privilégiée avec lui. Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, il en apprenait plus qu'en six ans à Poudlard… Poudlard… L'image d'un corps inanimé en bas de la tour d'astronomie…

- Professeur, je…

- ... Tu voudrais savoir comment je peux être dans ce grimoire ? Et que je t'explique ce qui m'est arrivé ? l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça.

- Je suis dans ce grimoire parce que j'ai pratiqué sur moi-même les rites nécessaires pour envoyer mon empreinte dans ce grimoire plusieurs mois avant ma mort. Je savais que mon temps était compté, expliqua calmement, le vieil homme.

Involontairement, Harry baissa la main vers la main droite de Dumbledore. Elle avait cet aspect noirci qui avait fait suite à la destruction du Horcruxe de l'anneau des Gaunt.

-. Par conséquent, continua le directeur, je n'ai pas de réel souvenir de mon décès. Je sais juste qui m'a tué, grâce à Godric qui a toujours une oreille à Poudlard. Et désormais, j'ai également le souvenir que tu en as.

- Vous avez toujours dit que Rogue était de notre côté ! s'écria Harry. C'était faux ! Archi faux ! C'est lui qui vous a tué sous mes yeux !

- En effet, je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'ait tué, mais as-tu réfléchi aux implications de son geste ? rétorqua l'ancien directeur.

- Cela n'implique qu'une seule chose : que la prochaine fois que je le rencontre, c'est un homme mort, déclara froidement Harry.

- Je n'insiste pas, mais tâche de repenser à tout ce que tu as découvert sur Severus et Drago l'année dernière. N'hésite pas à en parler à tes amis, ils auront peut-être une analyse différente de la situation de votre ancien Maître des Potions.

- Certainement pas Ron, murmura Harry.

- Peut-être pas, mais qui sait… répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune Potter leva des yeux étonnés vers son ancien professeur. Comment cette tête de mule de Ron pourrait-elle changer d'avis sur l'enseignant le plus détesté de Poudlard ? L'amour peut faire des miracles, mais de là à rétablir la réputation de Severus Rogue dans le cœur de Ronald Weasley… Cette perspective fit naître une esquisse de sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se décida à poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Mon père aussi est dans ce grimoire ?

- Oui, mais il n'est pas temps pour toi de le rencontrer, Harry. Tu as d'autres priorités pour le moment, répondit calmement Godric Gryffondor. Bientôt, tu reviendras nous voir et je ferais apparaître ton père.

- Pourquoi ?! Je veux le voir maintenant! s'emporta Harry.

- Pas aujourd'hui, je te le répète. Il te faut d'abord apprendre à maîtriser le pouvoir caché dans le lutrin.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry sur un ton devenu presque suppliant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de le voir ?

- Tu en as le droit, Harry, répondit Godric. Plus qu'aucun autre, mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. Va rejoindre tes amis, maintenant. Ils te cherchent. Va les rassurer. Trouve le secret de Lewis et apprend à t'en servir. Alors seulement, tu pourras rouvrir ce livre la page où tu en es resté. A bientôt, Harry.

Le tourbillon de couleurs commençait à tournoyer aux pieds du jeune homme. Miranda et Hugh s'approchèrent pour l'étreindre une dernière fois. Godric Gryffondor et Albus Dumbledore lui firent un signe de la main. Tout devint flou. Harry se sentit remonter à la surface et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait face au lutrin comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette place.

Il aperçut le lion de Gryffondor sur le lutrin et appuya sur son œil. Un compartiment secret s'ouvrit dans le réceptacle de pierre, révélant une petite bourse de cuir qui tenait dans la paume d'une main.

* * *

**_Trois chapitres pour me faire pardonner mon absence de ces dernières semaines.  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Louée soit J.K. Rowling pour son formidable univers dont est tirée cette fic qui ne me rapporte rien **_

* * *

**Chapitre XIX Serments de fidélité**

- Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama Ginny en s'approchant du jeune homme. Nous étions tous inquiets.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur cette minuscule bourse de cuir cachée dans le lutrin. Il avançait la main avec prudence dans sa direction. Dans le monde de la magie, il le savait, entrer en contact avec un objet, une matière inconnue pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Tout avait été trop facile jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient trouvé facilement la crypte ; on leur servait un Horcruxe sur un plateau ; il avait découvert qu'il faisait partie d'une « lignée » secrète… D'habitude, lorsqu'il faisait une grande avancée dans ses quêtes et enquêtes, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui tournait mal. A Poudlard, c'était Rogue ou Rusard qui lui tombait dessus, à l'extérieur, plutôt des Mangemorts, sans parler de Voldemort. Mais là, tout se passait si bien…

- Harry ?! Pourquoi tu ne…. Oh !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment l'as-tu trouvée ? demanda Ginny.

Le contact de la main de la jeune fille sur son épaule ramena Harry à la réalité. Il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et attrapa la bourse, avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui affichaient une mine soucieuse. Etait-ce le fait de son absence momentanée ou de son mutisme ? - Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda calmement Lupin.

- Je suis entré dans le livre, révéla le jeune Potter. Il ne voyait aucune autre manière de l'expliquer.

- Comme dans le journal de Jedusor ? se souvint Ron.

A cette évocation, sa sœur ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût et d'horreur.

- Pas tout à fait. Ce livre n'est pas un Horcruxe, c'est une assemblée des gens dont les noms figurent sur la tapisserie, expliqua Harry. Enfin, de l'empreinte que leur esprit y a déposée.

- C'est la lignée de Gryffondor ? demanda Ron.

- Enfin, Ron, tu as bien vu qu'il y a pleins d'autres noms sur la tapisserie ? fit remarquer Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi le nom de Godric est en haut ? Ils ont pu changer leur nom de famille, qui sait ?

- Moi, Ron, je sais ! intervint Harry. Car j'ai rencontré Godric, du moins en quelque sorte…

- Godric ?!!! s'exclamèrent ses quatre amis. -

Oui, il a préféré que je l'appelle ainsi, fanfaronna Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Alors, c'est bien ton ancêtre ? insista Ron.

- Il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de branches cadettes de sa lignée qui s'était perdues. Et puis avec le peu de familles de Sang Pur qui existent, beaucoup d'entre nous peuvent descendre de lui ou de n'importe quel fondateur… même Serpentard, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui lie tous ces gens ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est une lignée spirituelle qui perpétue à travers les siècles les valeurs enseignées par Godric, déclara Harry. Courage, honneur et loyauté. Il paraît qu'ils ont été choisis pour leurs talents exceptionnels également, quoique je ne trouve rien de véritablement exceptionnel chez moi.

- Enfin, tu es le Survivant ! s'écria Ron.

- Godric dit que ça a un peu joué dans son choix, mais que c'était plutôt ma prétendue puissance magique qui m'avait désigné.

- Et il a raison sur ce point, intervint Lupin. Peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'avoir pu produire un Patronus corporel dès l'âge de treize ans ou d'avoir su résister à un Priori Incantatum déclenché par le combat de deux baguettes jumelles. Sans compter ton exceptionnelle résistance aux intrusions de Voldemort dans ton esprit.

- Mais il arrive à y entrer quand il veut, protesta Harry.

- Peut-être, mais il n'a toujours pas réussi à corrompre ton âme. Et ça, c'est le plus important, Harry.

Le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans les ruines de Godric's Hollow à deux pas de la crypte. A ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu raconter à ses amis, lorsque la canne de Serdaigle était devenue un Horcruxe. Il rejeta cette pensée. Il s'agissait de son fardeau, malgré toute la confiance qu'il accordait à ses amis, il ne pouvait leur confier un tel secret. Il revoyait les effets de la protection de sa mère… Le combat entre l'Avada Kedavra et l'Ancienne Magie… Le morceau d'âme qui se détache…

- Qu'as-tu vu d'autre dans ce grimoire ? demanda Lupin pour revenir au sujet premier.

- Lewis Diggory, l'héritier qui avait enfermé le pouvoir de l'amour dans une salle du département des Mystères et qui, selon le lettre de mon père, l'aurait caché ici aussi, raconta Harry.

- Il t'a dit où il se trouve ? s'enquit Ron, assez excité par une découverte de ce type.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et je l'ai trouvé. Il est dans cette petite bourse.

A ces mots, il ouvrit le poing qu'il avait refermé sur la minuscule pochette de cuir et la montra à ses acolytes.

- Tu l'as ouverte ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, avoua Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir, Harry ? s'insurgea Ron. Tu tiens peut-être dans ta main l'arme qui nous permettra de nous débarrasser de Voldemort ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Si ce pouvoir est aussi puissant, je comprends que Harry ne se soit pas précipité pour ouvrir la bourse, le défendit Hermione.

- Mais Ron a raison, Hermione, il faut bien prendre le risque pour découvrir ce que c'est, opposa le jeune Potter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contredire son amie quand elle prêchait la prudence.

- Attends une seconde, Harry. Tu ne nous as pas tout dit de ton incursion dans le grimoire, l'interrompit Remus, alors que Harry commençait à dénouer les lacets de la poche de cuir. Harry suspendit son geste et entreprit de raconter de ses rencontres irréelles. Ses quatre amis restaient suspendues à ses lèvres au fur et à mesure du récit : Godric, Serpentard et Medea, Lewis Diggory, Miranda et Hugh Potter, les origines de Fumseck, Dumbledore…

- Tu as vu Dumbledore!!! s'exclamèrent ses amis. Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur Rogue? Sur les Horcruxes?

Harry leur fit un bref résumé de sa discussion avec lancien directeur. Mais comme l'avait prévu Harry, Ron restait campé sur ses opinions concernant l'ancien Maître des Potions.

- Et James? Lily? s'étonna Remus.

- Non, Godric a refusé que je vois mon père pour le moment. Pour ma mère je ne sais pas... Le cas de mes arrière grands-parents semble assez particulier. Il dit que je dois apprendre à me servir de ça, répondit Harry en désignant la bourse de cuir.

- Et si on l'ouvrait maintenant ? proposa Ron, qui cachait mal son impatience.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tes prédécesseurs aient piégé cet objet, Harry, admit à contrecœur Hermione. Du moins pas pour leur héritier.

- Très bien, allons-y. Le jeune Potter acheva de dénouer les lacets de la bourse et y plongea les doigts.

Il en ressortit un anneau ciselé : un cercle d'or parcouru de runes sur sa face intérieure ; sur le pourtour de fines ciselures s'épanouissaient en formant le dessin de flammes dansantes s'élançant vers une tête d'oiseau. Ses yeux de rubis scintillaient à la lueur du feu magique qui éclairait la pièce, lui conférant une apparence de vie troublante. Un phénix, dont le plumage renvoyait l'or de l'anneau interrompu par de minuscules gouttes d'agent et de bronze représentant la branche d'un bouleau en arrière-plan. La finesse de l'ouvrage dépassait tout ce que Harry avait pu voir à ce jour. Quand il l'éleva pour mieux en admirer la splendeur, Fumseck entonna son chant mélodieux et fit vibrer les âmes des cinq amis. Harry fit lentement tourner l'objet entre ses doigts, permettant à tous de l'observer à loisir.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione. Seuls les Gobelins peuvent atteindre un tel niveau de perfection.

- Toi qui t'y connais en runes, tu as une idée de ce que celles-ci peuvent signifier ? lui demanda Harry.

La jeune fille s'approcha davantage pour regarder les inscriptions de plus près. Après de longs instants, la mine soucieuse, Hermione se prononça :

- Je n'ai jamais vu des runes comme celles-là. Elles doivent être très anciennes. Il va me falloir du temps pour faire des recherches. Il y a bien quelques symboles familiers, mais je ne veux pas trop m'avancer.

- Tu ne veux pas le passer à ton doigt ? Je suis sûr que Ginny serait heureuse de te rendre ce service, railla Ron en faisant allusion à l'échange des anneaux de mariage.

Harry et Ginny rougirent violemment. Lupin réprima un sourire moqueur, non sans peine.

- Non, mais tu as fini de dire des âneries ? s'exclama Hermione avec un soupir d'exaspération. Aide-moi plutôt à chercher un dictionnaire de runes antiques dans les rayonnages de cette crypte !

- Je crois qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue dans sa poche, chuchota Remus à l'oreille du jeune Potter. Ne jamais se moquer d'un tel sujet en présence de sa petite amie, Harry : c'est une règle fondamentale. Même si c'est un autre couple qui est en cause.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione fouillaient minutieusement la bibliothèque, Remus, Harry et Ginny se penchèrent à nouveau sur l'anneau, essayant d'y trouver un détail passé inaperçu jusqu'à lors. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Hermione revint près de ses amis, suivie d'un Ron submergé de lourds grimoires. La jeune fille réexamina les runes gravées à l'intérieur avant de donner une opinion.

- Je suis loin de tout comprendre, mais le sens général de l'inscription semble être : « Puise dans les cœurs », finit-elle par traduire.

- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, se plaignit Harry d'une voix déçue, Lewis Diggory m'a déjà expliqué que cet anneau tirait sa puissance de l'amour que j'éprouvais et que j'inspirais. Jusqu'ici, ça se tient, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment on le fait fonctionner.

- Il faudrait que tu le passes à ton doigt, c'est la première étape logique, supputa Remus.

Harry regarda tour à tour Hermione, Ron et Ginny pour connaître leur sentiment. Chacun d'eux approuvait la proposition de Lupin, avec plus ou moins d'angoisse. Hermione paraissait être la plus confiante. Lentement, Harry glissa son index dans le cercle d'or à tête de phénix. Les yeux de rubis semblèrent briller un instant, mais rien de notable ne se produisit dans la minute qui suivit.

- Il n'y avait aucun livre de Lewis Diggory dans la bibliothèque ? pensa soudain Ginny.

- Non, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, répondit Hermione avec regret. Je suis désolée, Harry. Il semble que tu doives véritablement apprendre seul à te servir de ce pouvoir.

Le jeune homme regarda distraitement la bague qu'il portait toujours au doigt. Le regard dans le vague, il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être l'anneau avait-il changé quelque chose en lui. Mais, il ne ressentait rien d'inhabituel, juste le sentiment familier de frustration qui était le sien quand il se trouvait confronté à des réponses qui engendraient plus de questions qu'elles n'en avaient résolu.

- Partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, lâcha-t-il avec brusquerie.

Harry se dirigea en direction de la canne de Serdaigle, la saisit et la plaça dans son sac sans fond. Aucun de ses quatre amis ne tenta de le dissuader de partir. Tous le suivirent dans l'escalier pour remonter à la surface et retourner au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, la nuit tombait. Ginny saisit la main de Harry avec tendresse et la petite troupe transplana en direction de la petite ruelle des docks d'où ils étaient partis. Une heure plus tard, ils entraient dans l'ancienne maison de la famille Black. Une voix pleine de colère les fit tous sursauter.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ?!!!! hurla Mrs Weasley qui les attendait dans le hall.

Remus allait tenter de rassurer Molly quand une tornade violette l'intercepta.

- Mais tu es devenu complètement fou, Remus ? s'écria Tonks. Tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ? Escorter Harry tout seul, sans dire où vous alliez ? Tu veux te faire tuer, ma parole ?

Le loup-garou resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. La fureur maternelle de Molly avait été brusquement interrompue par l'intervention de la jeune Auror.

- Mais enfin, Dora, je n'étais pas seul ! Il y avait Ron, Ginny et Hermione ! Et Harry est capable de très bien se défendre, tu le sais.

- C'est pas une raison !!!!!! rugirent en chœur Mrs Weasley et Tonks. La double répartie surprit tout le monde, même les deux femmes. A tel point que les cinq aventuriers réprimèrent à grand mal leur fou rire. Tonks se mit à rire elle aussi, mais Molly continuait de foudroyer la troupe du regard.

- Où êtes-vous allés ? reprit-elle avec une froideur qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Houlà ! Quand elle ne crie plus, c'est que ça va chauffer, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- A Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry calmement. - Vous y êtes retournés après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?! Vous allez me rendre folle !! s'écria Molly.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que les Mangemorts reviendraient à cet endroit pour nous trouver, Mrs Weasley, trancha Harry. Voldemort me croit stupide, mais pas au point de retourner là où j'ai été attaqué.

- Il a raison, Molly. Et puis, la situation aurait pu être bien pire. Ils auraient pu y aller sans moi, indiqua Lupin.

- Si vous le dites, Remus, mais il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en tirent comme ça.

- Mrs Weasley, vous le savez, nous avons un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, que vous le vouliez ou non, intervint Harry. Il était impératif de retourner dans ce cimetière. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais s'il vous plaît faites-nous confiance.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas tenir l'Ordre informé, rétorqua Molly avec colère.

- Si, Maman, répondit Ginny. Une grosse escorte aurait attiré l'attention. En plus, nous sommes obligés de garder certains éléments pour nous, pour la même raison que vous nous en cachez d'autres : c'est une question de sécurité, autant pour nous que pour vous.

- Mais nous dévoilerons ce qui peut l'être dès que possible, assura Hermione. N'est -ce pas, Harry ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant les réticences de son ami.

Mrs Weasley resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Sa colère semblait intacte, mais les arguments de la petite troupe paraissaient avoir fait mouche.

- Montez dans vos chambres, je vous appellerais pour le dîner, maugréa-t-elle avant de repartir vers la cuisine en grognant des imprécations contre les enfants qui n'ont aucun égard pour leurs vieilles mères. Remus essaya de les encourager par un petit signe, mais maintenant que Tonks avait le champ libre, elle reprit sa diatribe contre son compagnon, quoique plus discrètement cette fois-ci. Le quatuor monta l'escalier en traînant les pieds, oubliant un moment le sentiment de triomphe qui les avait traversés lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la crypte. Chacun regagna sa chambre en silence. Ron s'écroula sur son lit et se serait mis immédiatement à ronfler jusqu'au dîner si l'air préoccupé de son meilleur ami ne l'en avait dissuadé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'en fais à cause de ce que ma mère nous a dit ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, pas plus que d'habitude, nia mollement Harry. C'est cet anneau. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce et d'avoir encore ajouté de nouvelles questions sur ce que je devrai faire le jour où je me retrouverai face à Voldemort.

- Nous trouverons bien un moyen de faire marcher cette bague, si c'est ça qui te tracasse, tenta de le rassurer le jeune Weasley. Et s'il y a un moyen, Hermione le trouvera. Elle trouve toujours tout. Et sur cette vérité universelle – du moins pour lui – il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses ronflements pourtant étouffés emplissaient la pièce. Harry aurait bien voulu avoir la capacité de Ron à sombrer dans le sommeil malgré les soucis. Mais il demeura seul avec ses sombres pensées, ruminant des pressentiments funestes jusqu'au dîner.

Lorsque les jeunes gens eurent terminé leur repas, ils furent convoqués au salon. Là, les attendait le commandement de l'Ordre au grand complet : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Maugrey Fol Œil, Remus Lupin, Arthur et Molly Weasley. Visiblement, Remus s'était abstenu de raconter quoi que ce soit, si l'on en croyait les regards curieux des uns et furieux des autres.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna sèchement Minerva MacGonagall.

Elle attendit que les quatre amis aient pris place pour reprendre :

- Comme à votre habitude, vous avez fait fi de toute prudence et de toute considération envers votre entourage et par là j'entends vos familles et ceux qui vous protègent.

Le vouvoiement employé laissait planer une ambiguïté : parlait-elle aux quatre jeunes gens ou seulement à Harry ? Le regard perçant qu'elle lui lançait laissait supposer à Harry que c'était à lui surtout que ces reproches étaient destinés.

- Nous ne savons encore rien de votre expédition, jeunes gens, intervint Kingsley sans aucune aménité. Remus n'a rien voulu nous dire, jugeant que c'était à vous de nous faire un rapport circonstancié. Nous vous écoutons.

Les quatre amis lancèrent un seul et même regard venimeux à Remus, s'ils avaient su, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé venir avec eux. Harry prit la parole et raconta en détails, comment il avait eu connaissance d'un caveau secret de sa famille et ce qui les avait motivés à retourner à Godric's Hollow : puisqu'il était celui qui devait tuer Voldemort, peut-être se trouvait-il une raison dans ses origines ?

Ron tiqua légèrement en constatant que son ami dissimulait brillamment ce qu'il voulait taire dans des détails sans importance. Harry arrivait à raconter leur épopée sans parler de l'anneau et de son pouvoir caché. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Remus s'en remette à sa décision et tienne sa langue.

Pour compléter le tableau, le jeune Potter décrivit en détail la crypte des héritiers de Gryffondor. Avec l'explication, certes réductrice, d'un combat opposant l'héritier de Serpentard à l'élu de Gryffondor, Harry pensait satisfaire la curiosité des membres du commandement. Pour terminer, il dévia la conversation sur l'Horcruxe trouvé dans le caveau.

- Comment est-il arrivé là ? demanda Minerva McGonagall.

- Je suppose que c'est Fumseck qui l'y a déposé, sinon le professeur Dumbledore m'en aurait parlé lors de nos sessions nocturnes l'année dernière, hasarda Harry. Il doit y avoir ses entrées puisqu'il est le phénix de Gryffondor.

- C'est assez plausible, en effet, intervint Remus. Désormais, trois horcruxes sont détruits et un quatrième se trouve entre nos mains.

- A défaut de savoir les détruire pour le moment, il faudrait se concentrer sur la recherche des autres, déclara Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Cette crapule de Malefoy et cette ordure de Lestrange pourraient peut-être nous être utiles, grogna Maugrey.

- Malefoy voudra négocier, s'il se sent trop menacé par son maître, avança Lupin. - Plutôt rôtir dans la gueule d'un dragon que de négocier avec cette fiente de Véracrasse ! aboya Fol Œil.

- Alastor ! Surveillez votre langage je vous prie ! s'offusqua le professeur McGonagall. Je comprends vos réticences, mais nous avons besoin de ces informations. Et s'il nous donne quelque chose de valable, il faut considérer ses demandes.

- C'est ça, comme avec Karkaroff ! cracha le vieil Auror.

- De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, les interrompit Kingsley. Mais avant cela, je crois que les révélations que nous a apportées Harry changent quelque peu la donne au sein de l'Ordre.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent entre eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas où leur professeur voulait en venir.

- Harry, tu sais que depuis la disparition du professeur Dumbledore, la direction de l'Ordre du Phénix a évolué. Désormais, Minerva et moi-même nous chargeons de coordonner l'effort de guerre de notre « milice », si je puis dire. Le jeune homme acquiesça, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce que cela avait à voir avec lui.

- Cependant, nous savons depuis deux ans que tu dois jouer un rôle prépondérant dans notre lutte contre Voldemort et ses partisans, continua l'Auror. Et c'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de te faire entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

Ron, Hermione et Ginny poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Harry resta figé sur sa chaise : il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il y a deux ans, lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de l'Ordre, il avait été scandalisé de ne pas en faire partie, après tout ce qu'il avait fait contre Voldemort. Mais maintenant, il s'en moquait. Que lui importait de faire partie de cette milice ? Son chemin était déjà tracé, il ne pouvait se soumettre aux ordres pour aller espionner ou combattre tel ou tel groupe de Mangemorts.

- Je devrais dire plutôt de vous y faire entrer, tous, reprit Kingsley. Oui, Molly, je sais, Ginny n'est pas encore majeure, mais nous savons déjà que ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchera d'accompagner Harry. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va servir à quelque chose de me faire entrer dans l'Ordre, protesta Harry.

- Harry, répondit Remus. Tu es l'espoir de toute une communauté, un symbole. Tu as été présenté comme l'Elu dans la presse et les gens croient en toi. S'ils te savent à nos côtés pour combattre les mages noirs, cela les encouragera à nous rejoindre.

- En bref, le rôle de Harry sera celui de porte-étendard, résuma sèchement Hermione.

- Sans compter que vous pensez l'obliger à passer par vous dès qu'il voudra faire un pas dehors, ajouta Ginny d'une voix indignée.

Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas pour le brider que nous faisons cela, s'empressa d'assurer Remus. Nous sommes conscients qu'il est celui qui doit tuer Voldemort et que nous devons accepter qu'il prenne les risques nécessaires.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, intervint Kingsley, nous avions l'intention d'intégrer Harry dans notre commandement. Ainsi, l'Ordre deviendra tricéphale. Car trois têtes valent mieux qu'une.

- Sauf celle d'Albus, Shacklebolt, le reprit Minerva McGonagall en soupirant tristement. Acceptez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? Harry hésitait encore, lorsque la poigne de Ron le remit sur ses pieds. Hermione, Ginny et lui étaient déjà debout. Lentement, il hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment.

- Alors, jeunes gens, tendez la main droite et répétez après moi, intima Kingsley.

Il sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule magique. Un parchemin apparut aussitôt. Il portait les noms des membres de l'Ordre écrits en lettres rougeoyantes. De son côté, Minerva McGonagall fit jaillir de la cheminée du salon quatre feux dansants qui se placèrent à hauteur des mains des jeunes gens.

- Moi, dites votre nom, je jure solennellement de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux qui l'ont rejoint. Sur ma baguette et ma vie, je fais le serment de rester fidèle à l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à ma mort et au-delà. Que ma promesse faite par le feu reste gravée dans le feu.

Lorsque les quatre amis eurent prononcé leur vœu, les faux dansants vinrent s'incruster dans le parchemin pour y inscrire leurs noms en lettres flamboyantes.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling nous a offert ce magnifique univers qui vous permet de lire cette fic dont je ne tire aucun profit  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre XX : Destination Azkaban_**

Après l'entrée des quatre jeunes gens au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Commandement avait décidé d'aller interroger Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange à Azkaban. La présence de Harry était nécessaire pour cette mission, et lui-même avait insisté pour être accompagné de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Le Commandement, pour répondre aux inquiétudes de Mrs Weasley, leur adjoignit une escorte conséquente composée de Maugrey Fol Œil, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones et Tonks.

Remus voulut ajouter un nouveau point à l'ordre du jour : la question des communications. Il demanda à Hermione de faire une démonstration de ses Noises ensorcelées et d'expliquer comment elle s'y était prise.

- Formidable, s'enthousiasma Kingsley, est-il possible de remplacer la date par des coordonnées de transplanage ?

- Ça ne pose pas de problème majeur, mais il serait bon de prendre autre chose que des Gallions ou des Noises et également de personnaliser l'objet de façon à ce que son détenteur soit le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, répondit Hermione.

- Un bracelet ? lança Tonks.

- Une bague ? proposa Kingsley.

- Une médaille ? grogna Maugrey.

- Une médaille pourrait faire l'affaire, approuva Hermione. Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un se charge de nous en procurer assez pour tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Je m'en occupe, annonça le vieil Auror.

Harry surprit l'œil magique de Fol Œil qui tournait follement. Il l'interpréta comme un signe de nervosité : sans doute Maugrey avait-il l'intention de faire appel à Mondingus Fletcher et il craignait que Harry l'apprenne. Mais peu lui importait désormais, il n'avait pas de temps ni d'énergie à perdre pour ce sale petit voleur. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à traiter directement avec lui…

- Quand seront-ils prêts ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Pour quand les voulez-vous ? répliqua Hermione.

- Il serait avisé que nous les ayons pour la mission à Azkaban, d'ici là tous les membres de l'Ordre seront joignables par cheminée, indiqua Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Très bien, ils seront prêts pour le 31 octobre, si les médailles arrivent à temps, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Miss Granger, j'avais bien l'intention de vous prêter main forte, dit Minerva McGonagall.

La séance fut levée et Maugrey s'éclipsa discrètement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec cette grimace qui lui tenait lieu de sourire.

Deux jours passèrent. Dès le lendemain de la réunion du Commandement, Hermione avait eu à sa disposition une trentaine petites médailles d'argent à l'effigie de différentes créatures magiques, avec des runes protectrices et autres symboles. Avant de se mettre au travail, la jeune fille et son professeur prirent soin de s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient pas été ensorcelées pour nuire à leur porteur.

La veille d'Halloween, Hermione et Minerva McGonagall distribuèrent les médailles aux membres présents. Le professeur ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son élève et Hermione rosissait un peu plus à chaque compliment. Lorsque les bravos cessèrent, elle avait atteint le rose fuschia.

Kingsley et le professeur McGonagall récapitulèrent les impératifs de la mission. Les membres désignés devraient partir le lendemain matin pour Azkaban et en ramener autant d'informations que possible. Dans le cas d'une négociation trop ardue, il était convenu d'avertir l'Auror et la directrice pour qu'ils puissent y prendre part.

Ce soir-là, le dîner réunit le Commandement, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres membres. La conversation tourna autour de la prison d'Azkaban, sa configuration, les mesures de sécurité…

- Comment la prison fonctionne-t-elle depuis que les Détraqueurs ont déserté ? demanda Ginny.

- A vrai dire, il n'a pas été facile de trouver une solution de rechange, reconnut Shacklebolt. Les prisonniers n'ont toujours pas de baguette, et même si la plupart des sorciers sont incapables de faire de la magie quand ils en sont privés, les quelques individus qui y arrivent sont généralement les plus dangereux. Il a fallu renforcer les barreaux et les murs des cellules avec des sortilèges de Blindage et de renvoi de maléfices. Quant aux gardiens, ils ont été sélectionnés pour être imperméables à toute tentative de corruption de la part de leurs pensionnaires. Il faut également ajouter que les prisonniers sont enchaînés et que pour en libérer un seul, il faut au moins six gardiens : un pour chaque poignet, un pour chaque cheville, un pour la taille et surtout un pour ouvrir la porte.

- Je vois que rien n'a été laissé au hasard, commenta Harry.

- Et malgré toutes ces précautions, la population ne se sent toujours pas aussi rassurée que lorsque les Détraqueurs se chargeaient de nos prisonniers, constata Remus.

- Comment se présente la prison ? demanda Hermione. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était une forteresse sur une île minuscule perdue au nord de l'Ecosse.

- On peut effectivement décrire Azkaban de cette manière, grogna Maugrey. Azkaban se trouve au sud-est de l'archipel des Shetlands, à des centaines de kilomètres des côtes norvégiennes et écossaises. C'est un rocher comparé aux autres îles, mais il y a assez de place pour la prison. C'est une forteresse de plusieurs siècles, elle a près de cinq cents ans si ma mémoire est bonne. Il y a un bon millier de cellules, mais toutes n'ont pas été équipées des mesures de sécurité dont nous a parlé Shacklebolt. Il y a également quelques salles de tortures et des oubliettes datant de l'époque où les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas encore les gardiens de la forteresse.

- Et les nouveaux gardiens, où logent-ils ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Les anciens quartiers des surveillants ont été réhabilités et, malgré le froid quasi pôlaire qui règne sur l'île, ils disposent de tout le confort sorcier moderne, la rassura Remus. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des conditions imposées par les candidats au poste.

- Et comment s'y rend-t-on ? interrogea Ron. Je doute que l'on puisse transplaner jusque sur l'île, sinon, il serait trop facile de s'évader ou de libérer les prisonniers.

- Tu as raison, Ron, on ne peut pas transplaner à Azkaban…répondit Remus

- Tout comme à Poudlard, j'imagine, glissa le jeune Weasley avec un regard moqueur pour Hermione.

- …Tout comme à Poudlard, tout à fait, reprit Lupin L'île a été pourvue d'un champ de protection qui l'isole de toute intrusion par transplanage ou en balai. Et ce champ d'énergie magique a été doublé. Il en existe un très étendu qui entoure toute l'île et repousse sorciers et Moldus ; et un second qui retient les prisonniers et qui assure la protection de la forteresse au cas où le premier tomberait.

- Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question : comment fait-on pour y aller ? insista Ron.

- Nous vous laissons le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-mêmes, jeunes gens, sourit Kingsley.

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Mrs Weasley vint réveiller les deux garçons :

- Allez ! Debout ! Les filles sont levées depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! gronda-t-elle

- Pourquoi faut-il partir aussi tôt, se lamenta Ron

- Parce qu'il vous faudra du temps pour aller des Shetlands à Azkaban, révéla Molly Weasley. Alors ne mettez pas tout le monde en retard, ça vaut pour toi aussi, Harry ! Allez, lève-toi !

Mais, dans la pénombre, tout ce que Mrs Weasley toucha en essayant de remuer la forme inerte dans le lit, fut une masse de draps.

- Où est passé Harry ? s'alarma Molly. Il n'est quand même pas allé tout seul là-bas ?

- Non, Mrs Weasley, je suis encore là, répondit une voix dans son dos.

- Merlin merci ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Où étais-tu passé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis allé prendre ma douche en avance. Ron a tendance à s'endormir dessous, alors il vaut mieux prendre les devants, expliqua Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Molly répondit à son sourire par un silence approbateur et remua son fils un peu plus durement :

- Ron, ça suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde va t'attendre ! Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je te traîne jusqu'à la douche et je lui jette un sort pour qu'elle déverse des torrents d'eau venus tout droit des glaciers. Là au moins, je suis sûre que tu te réveilleras !

Ron marmonna une dernière fois et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la douceur tiède de son lit. Il était impossible de capter son regard à travers le mince interstice laissé ouvert par ses paupières. D'un pas de somnambule, le rouquin se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'apparut dans la cuisine qu'un bon quart d'heure après, la mine à peine plus fraîche. D'un signe de la main, il avertit tous ceux qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner, de l'inutilité de tout commentaire et même du risque que cela pouvait présenter.

- Cesse de faire ta tête des mauvais jours et prends des forces. Tu en auras besoin, il doit faire froid à Azkaban, et même avec ton humeur d'ours mal léché, tu ne parviendras pas y échapper, l'enjoignit sa mère.

Quelques tartines et tasses de café plus tard, le jeune Weasley avait presque retrouvé un visage humain. Les filles papotaient avec Tonks, mais Harry, tout comme Ron, restait enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant. Pourtant le réveil matinal n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Il appréhendait le voyage et les souvenirs que ramènerait à la surface sa rencontre avec les Mangemorts capturés. Remus le surveillait attentivement. Finalement, ce fut lui qui le tira de ses sombres pensées :

- Harry, c'est l'heure du départ. Ils t'attendent.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva. Il subit passivement l'étreinte maternelle étouffante de Molly et rejoignit la petite troupe dans le hall. Maugrey tapait le sol de sa jambe de bois. Tonks, elle, tentait de trouver son visage du jour, passant d'une crinière bleue turquoise à la cascade de cheveux d'or blanc, du nez mutin à l'organe disproportionné de Cyrano de Bergerac, faisant rire aux éclats Hermione et Ginny qui semblaient n'avoir aucune conscience de ce qui allait se jouer sur un petit rocher de la Mer du Nord. Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones vinrent saluer Harry et Fol Œil donna le signal du départ. Le groupe fit quelques pas sur la petite place, et quelques secondes plus tard, sous un réverbère neutralisé par l'éteignoir, sept « _cracs_ » sonores retentirent dans le Square Grimmaud.

Harry tenait toujours aussi fermement la main de Ginny lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur une lande aux abords d'un petit village de pêcheurs endormi. Le froid humide de la côte écossaise les transperça.

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Harry en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les claquements de dents de Ron.

- Nous allons descendre vers cette petite crique abritée, répondit Maugrey. C'est là que nous avons rendez-vous avec notre transport.

La bise chargée d'embruns qui vint fouetter le visage du jeune Potter le dissuada d'en demander plus. II se mit à la suite du vieil Auror, gardant Ginny contre lui autant pour lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur que pour en recevoir un peu également. Le paysage écossais avait quelque chose de magique à cette heure où le soleil est à peine un petit disque rouge à l'horizon, colorant à travers la brume les bruyères et l'écume de teintes chaudes, réchauffant un fugitif instant les joues du marcheur. Même Harry sortit de ses pensées pour se laisser prendre par la majesté du pays. Il le connaissait pour ce qu'il en avait vu à Poudlard, mais l'Ecosse maritime avait quelque chose de plus rude encore.

Ils empruntèrent avec difficulté le sentier qui descendait jusqu'à la crique désignée par Maugrey. En bas, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une plage de galets déserte. Hermione entreprit de faire un petit feu magique pour réchauffer tout le monde. Le vieil Auror protesta quelques instants pour la forme, mais l'humidité ambiante lui rappela à quel point se trouver dans ces parages avec un membre amputé et à un certain âge pouvait être douloureux pour les rhumatismes.

- J'ai déjà donné le signal pour que l'on vienne nous chercher, annonça Fol Œil en se frottant les mains au-dessus des flammes.

- Comment ? s'enquit Harry. Je ne vous ai rien vu faire de particulier.

- Vigilance constante, Potter ! aboya le vieil Auror. J'ai pris un des galets de la plage. Il est marqué par une rune d'appel, je l'ai activée avec ma baguette. On ne devrait plus attendre très longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie que Connors me fouille, il a les mains baladeuses, celui-là, grommela Tonks.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très net comme type, approuva Hestia Jones.

- Ce sont les règles élémentaires de sécurité, trancha le vieil Auror. Chacun devra s'y soumettre sans résistance. Quant à Connors, ne t'en fais pas Tonks, quand je suis là, il sait se tenir à carreau. J'y veillerai.

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le son métallique d'une immense chaîne en train de se dérouler se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit d'éclaboussure. La brume s'ouvrit telle un rideau de théâtre, laissant voir une caravelle aux voiles noires. Quelques silhouettes s'affairaient sur le pont pour mettre à la mer une chaloupe à l'intention des passagers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'exclama Ron avec surprise.

- Notre transport pour Azkaban, jeune Weasley, répondit laconiquement Maugrey.

- C'est le seul moyen pour s'y rendre, expliqua Tonks. Il n'y a que ce navire qui a la possibilité de passer le champ de protection de la prison. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il faut se soumettre à une fouille en règle pour pouvoir y monter. Et la personne qui s'occupe de cette fouille s'appelle Connors, un pervers de première qui ne perd jamais l'occasion d'avoir les mains baladeuses. Compris les filles ?

Hermione et Ginny acquiescèrent.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Ginny, lâcha Ron, au premier geste suspect, ton pervers se prendra un sort de Chauve Furie particulièrement hargneux. Mais s'il essaie avec Hermione, je le démolis.

- Je suis tout aussi capable de me défendre toute seule, Ronald Weasley, dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hermignonne, tu le sais bien.

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que tu ne dis jamais ce que tu veux, railla la jeune fille.

- Ça dépend du sujet, répondit Ron en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment tout en mettant ça sur le compte du froid ambiant.

- Prêts à embarquer ? cria une voix au loin. Combien êtes-vous ? Huit ?

- Tu sais encore compter à ce que je vois Connors. Il te reste au moins un œil, après les menaces que tu as reçues de tes victimes, aboya Maugrey. Allez, dépêche-toi de nous fouiller qu'on puisse embarquer et se mettre au chaud dans notre cabine.

Il fallut vingt minutes ponctuées de protestations et de menaces à Connors pour mener à bien sa mission. Il avait bien tenté de pincer les fesses de Ginny, mais l'air furieux de Harry plus que le Chauve Furie prêt à fuser de la baguette de la jeune fille l'avait dissuadé d'aller plus avant. Il invita tout le monde à bord, s'étonnant tout de même que de si jeunes gens aient la permission et même l'envie de se rendre à Azkaban.

- Pas tes oignons, avait marmonné Ron encore furieux de l'œillade lubrique que Connors avait lancée à Hermione.

Arrivés sur le pont du navire, baptisé Charon, la petite troupe frissonna devant le caractère lugubre du vaisseau. Ses voiles sombres étaient lacérées, telles le gréement d'un vaisseau fantôme. Le timonier avait l'air revêche d'un capitaine pirate.

- Il a un œil en trop et il n'a pas de perroquet, souffla Harry à Hermione qui pouffa de la plaisanterie, tandis que Ron et Ginny essayaient de comprendre la blague.

- Trop long à vous expliquer, déclara Hermione entre deux gloussements.

Connors fit visiter le _Charon_ à ses passagers, leur désignant au passage leurs quartiers pour la traversée, les présentant à Taylor O'Neil son second et au maître queux Jarvis Glutton.

- C'est le dernier représentant de la flotte sorcière, raconta Connors. Il allait être relégué aux ordures quand le Ministère a décidé de restreindre l'accès d'Azkaban. Il est passé par de multiples sorts de réparation, enchantements de navigation et de protection. Mais ça reste quand même une coquille de noix qui fuit de partout, n'est-ce pas Taylor ?

- Rassurez-vous, Mesdemoiselles, répondit le second pour Hermione et Ginny qui ne pouvait réprimer des frissons à l'idée d'un naufrage, le Capitaine Connors a toujours aimé plaisanter. Le _Charon _est tout à fait à même de vous emmener en toute sécurité sur l'île d'Azkaban.

Le sourire charmeur du jeune second eut raison des craintes des deux jeunes filles, mais il eut le malheur d'attiser les jalousies contenues de Ron et Harry. Depuis qu'O'Neil leur avait été présenté, leurs amies n'avaient pas arrêté de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

- D'accord, il est pas mal physiquement, mais c'est nous leurs petits amis, faudrait pas l'oublier, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- Faut croire que c'est le charme du marin, de l'aventurier. Tu parles ! Il ne fait que piloter une sorte de bac, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas Christophe Colomb non plus, renchérit Harry.

Le mousse vint prévenir Connors que tout était prêt pour le départ. Au grand soulagement des deux garçons, il emmena son second pour les manœuvres.

Ron s'allongea sur la couchette en espérant finir sa nuit dans sa cabine. Harry se replongea dans les méandres de ses sombres pensées, se préparant à affronter la volonté de Malefoy. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de passer un peu de temps sur le pont pour profiter de l'air marin avec Hestia Jones, Tonks et Dedalus Diggle. Quant à Maugrey, il attendait patiemment Connors dans sa cabine pour goûter à son Rhum Baron Samedi, non sans l'avoir soumis à un nombre incalculable de vérifications.

* * *

_**Et deuxième bonus, la semaine prochaine, Confrontations  
**_


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontations

_**Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspirée de l'univers d'Harry Potter créé par J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire aucun subside de cette fanfiction**_

**_Remerciements: A mes merveilleuses correctrices la Grande Madame Alixe, Alchemy la Magnifique et la Sublime Crookshank ainsi qu'à mon illustratrice, la Géniale Heaven._  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Confrontations**

Le Charon fendait la mer à grande allure. Peu avant midi, les passagers ressentirent une légère vibration parcourir l'ensemble du vaisseau.

- Nous venons de passer la barrière de protection, expliqua Connors aux jeunes gens qui scrutaient la coque pour y déceler la moindre brèche.

- Nous serons bientôt en vue d'Azkaban, ajouta O'Neil.

- Dans combien de temps ? demanda Maugrey.

- A vrai dire, d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, si le vent se maintient, répondit le capitaine.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny purent en effet distinguer les hautes tours de la prison moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. A première vue, la forteresse faisait l'effet d'un château de sable posé au milieu de l'eau. Un édifice fragile, prêt à s'écrouler sous la force des vagues et du vent. Mais plus on s'approchait du rocher, plus le gigantisme de la prison s'imposait. Le donjon se perdait dans les nuages et il était inconcevable que l'on puisse percer les épaisses murailles qui l'entouraient. De chaque côté, une tour sentinelle était tournée vers la mer. A travers les mugissements de la mer, Harry crut entendre les plaintes des prisonniers. Il réprima un frisson en pensant aux anciens gardiens de l'île.

Le malaise se fit plus oppressant encore, lorsque le Charon jeta l'ancre dans la petite anse rocheuse située au bas de la forteresse. Dominé par toute la hauteur implacable d'Azkaban, Harry comprit pourquoi l'endroit inspirait une telle terreur aux sorciers, même sans les Détraqueurs.

Sur le quai, les nouveaux gardiens de la prison attendaient patiemment que les passagers de la caravelle débarquent pour les guider vers les détenus à interroger. Maugrey serra la main à plusieurs d'entre eux. Ils avaient l'air moins lugubre que leur lieu de travail.

- Bienvenue à Azkaban ! leur souhaita un homme joufflu et à la panse rebondie. Vous serez nos hôtes pour la durée de votre visite dans la prison des sorciers. Je me présente : Cameron Willoughby, responsable de ces lieux et de ses pensionnaires.

- Je les aurais pensés moins amènes, souffla Ginny.

- Remus nous avait bien dit que leurs conditions de travail avaient considérablement changé, indiqua à juste titre Hermione.

- Enfin, ce ne sont pas de joyeux drilles quand même ! Moi, ça me couperait presque l'envie de rire d'habiter ici, plaça Ron.

Sur un geste de Willoughby, la petite troupe commença sa visite de la prison des sorciers. Elle débuta par l'ascension d'un interminable escalier creusé dans la falaise. Ron se lamentait de ne pouvoir transplaner ou même qu'il n'y ait pas d'ascenseur. Ce à quoi répondit Hermione en lui faisant remarquer que c'était une forteresse et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas y faciliter les mouvements d'un éventuel ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant de lourdes portes d'acier gravées de runes.

- Voici la porte principale, expliqua Willoughby. Elle est protégée par d'anciens charmes. Mais depuis l'évasion massive des Mangemorts survenue il y a deux ans, de nouvelles mesures ont été prises pour garder cette porte close. Deux gardiens et moi-même avons le mot de passe qui permet de l'ouvrir. Ce mot de passe change tous les deux jours et les gardiens détenteurs du secret changent en même temps.

Tonks poussa un long sifflement appréciateur qui sembla ravir Cameron Willoughby.

- Mais je dois reconnaître qu'une telle idée ne vient pas de moi, confessa le responsable d'Azkaban, mais de ce cher Alastor. Sa paranoïa peut parfois s'avérer très utile.

Fol Œil ne broncha pas, se contentant de faire tourner son œil magique dans son orbite avec un haussement de sourcil approbatif. Willoughby chuchota le mot de passe aux portes d'acier et celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement sur un sombre couloir éclairé par des torches. Les murs nus et bruts semblaient avoir été construits à partir de la pierre de la falaise. Les moellons qui les constituaient avaient la taille d'un Pansedefer ukrainien.

- C'est pas possible, ils ont engagés des trolls pour construire cet endroit ! s'exclama Ron.

- A vari dire, quelques géants ont également participé au chantier, compléta Willoughby.

- Sûrement pas de leur plein gré, commenta Hermione.

- Il est vrai que la coopération entre sorciers et géants n'a jamais été très aisée, Mademoiselle, répondit leur guide.

Hermione allait remonter sur son cheval de bataille, lorsque Harry la fit taire :

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'engager un débat sur la condition des géants, Hermione, dit-il un peu sèchement.

La jeune fille prit une mine renfrognée, mais se rangea aux arguments de son ami.

Le couloir se divisait en plusieurs endroits pour monter aux étages supérieurs ou s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la roche. Willoughby leur fit les honneurs de son établissement pénitentiaire pendant près d'une heure. Il termina le tour de la prison par les cachots où demeuraient les prisonniers.

- Nous voici arrivés au but de votre visite : les quartiers de détention. Quels prisonniers êtes-vous venus interroger ? demanda-t-il.

- Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange, annonça froidement Hestia Jones.

- Mais il faut une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir leur parler, s'étonna Willoughby.

- Nous l'avons, déclara Tonks en présentant un papier signé par Scrimgeour, maculé de brun. Désolée pour les tâches, j'ai renversé un pot de marmelade ce matin, s'excusa-t-elle.

- D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus fait de maladresse, on se demandait si tu n'étais pas tombée malade, ironisa Ron avant de recevoir une violente tape sur la tête de la part de sa petite amie, immédiatement suivie d'un coup de pied de sa sœur dans le tibia.

- Tout est en ordre, concéda Willoughby. Mais je ne crois pas que la présence de ces jeunes gens soit souhaitable.

- Elle est plus que souhaitable, Cameron, elle est nécessaire, trancha Maugrey en fixant le geôlier de son œil magique. Je me porte garant pour eux.

- T… très bien Alastor, puisque tu en prends la responsabilité. Ils peuvent venir avec vous. Suivez-moi.

La petite troupe descendit un escalier glissant cerné de stalactites et stalagmites lumineux.

- Les torches ne brûlent pas très longtemps dans un environnement aussi humide, expliqua Willoughby devant la mine perplexe de ses visiteurs. Même avec un feu magique.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs cellules vides avant d'arriver au quartier de haute sécurité scellé par une porte de pierre elle aussi scellée par un mot de passe. Willoughby l'ouvrit et la petite troupe entra.

- C'est ici que les plus dangereux criminels de notre communauté ont été détenus, raconta Willoughby. Ces murs sont familiers à Rodolphus Lestrange, mais ils ont également retenu des Mangemorts comme son épouse Bellatrix ou l'infâme Sirius Black.

A ces mots, Harry ne put retenir une explosion de rage. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et sa baguette sauta toute seule dans sa main. En un éclair il l'avait placée sous la gorge de Willoughby :

- Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi de Sirius ! siffla-t-il. Jamais ! Il n'avait rien d'un Mangemort. Il a été enfermé ici sans procès et sans preuves ! Il est mort en héros le jour où ces deux crapules de Lestrange et Malefoy sont devenus vos pensionnaires.

Willoughby roulait des yeux affolés, alors que Maugrey, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones tentaient vainement de ramener Harry à la raison. Mais il leur était impossible d'approcher le jeune homme. Autour de lui, l'air semblait électrique. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui calma Harry en l'appelant doucement par son prénom. Lentement, sa colère s'éteignit et il remit sa baguette dans sa poche, vaguement confus de s'être ainsi laissé emporter.

- Je ne savais pas, je… je suis désolé, bégaya le geôlier.

- Continuons, dit Maugrey pour couper court aux explications.

Cameron Willoughby ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et mena ses visiteurs droit à la cellule de Lucius Malefoy sans ajouter de commentaires, de peur de faire encore une bourde. De temps à autres, il vérifiait qu'il était à bonne distance de Harry et qu'il était bien encadré par ses amis.

- Malefoy, tu as de la visite, annonça-t-il en arrivant devant le cachot numéro 169.

- Et qui donc me fait l'honneur de venir me voir en ces tristes lieux ? s'enquit la voix traînante et hautaine de Malefoy senior.

- Moi, répondit Harry en sortant de l'ombre qui dissimulait son petit groupe pendant que Willoughby prévenait son détenu.

- Potter ! Quelle surprise ! On vient se délecter du spectacle ? Heureux de me voir dans ces fripes rayées, un matricule brodé grossièrement sur la poitrine ?

- Franchement, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. A la rigueur, je préfèrerai y voir la fouine qui vous sert de fils. Mais, il faut parfois se contenter de ce que l'on a… En attendant mieux.

- Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois, Potter. Tout comme votre père. Mais au fait, où est passé votre fidèle roquet ? Et votre si géniale Sang de Bourbe ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu seul ? persifla Lucius. Non, je ne crois pas. Ce grognement d'indignation et de colère contenue dans l'ombre répond à ma question.

Hermione s'avança dans la lumière accompagnée d'un Ron rouge de colère. Ginny les suivait dans le même état que son frère.

- Oh! Mais je vois que vous avez ajouté une nouvelle fidèle à votre petit fan club, Potter ! Je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter pour votre succès ou plaindre leurs adhérents qui ne trouveront que mort et désolation à vos côtés lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupera de votre cas, reprit Malefoy.

- Votre petit numéro ne m'impressionne pas, rétorqua Harry d'un ton glacial. Dans le cas présent, c'est vous qui êtes derrière les barreaux et moi qui suis libre…

- Et tu vas gentiment répondre à nos questions, le coupa la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey.

- Décidément, Potter, vous avez un talent inné pour vous entourer des personnages les moins recommandables : des traîtres à leur sang, une Sang de Bourbe, un fou furieux… Vous avez encore d'autres surprises à mon intention ?

- La prochaine pourrait te faire moins rire, Malefoy, grogna Fol Œil en sortant sa baguette.

Willoughby ouvrit la porte de la cellule suivi par Maugrey, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Tonks et les quatre jeunes gens.

- Cameron, tu peux y aller maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, il ne s'échappera pas, l'assura Fol Œil. Tonks, Hestia, Dedalus, Ginny et Hermione remontez avec lui et allez rendre visite à Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le geôlier et les quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quittèrent le quartier de haute sécurité, tandis que Maugrey s'asseyait à la table face à Lucius Malefoy. Harry s'était appuyé contre la froide muraille et fixait le prisonnier. Ron avait adopté une attitude plus menaçante et soufflait bruyamment dans le dos du Mangemort.

- Vous perdez votre temps ! déclara Malefoy. Je ne vous communiquerai aucun renseignement sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si vous me relâchiez. Quant à Rodolphus, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Mais qui a parlé de te relâcher, Malefoy, grogna Maugrey. On te tient, on te garde.

- Que savez-vous des Horcruxes, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Harry subitement.

L'espace d'un instant, le fier aristocrate ne put réprimer une lueur de surprise dans son regard. Il avait même eu un léger mouvement de recul. Mais tout aussi soudainement, il reprit sa teinte d'acier glacial. Pour les yeux de novices en matière de famille Malefoy, ce moment de stupeur serait passé inaperçu, mais pas pour les trois interrogateurs.

- Rien, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, répondit le prisonnier.

- Espèce de vermine ! Vous êtes la honte du monde sorcier ! s'écria Ron, hors de lui. Vous mentez !

- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment pour ce qui est de la honte, Weasley, rétorqua Malefoy. Et si je savais effectivement quelque chose à propos de ces… « Horcruxes », c'est cela ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais à en parler.

- D'abord, Malefoy, tu en as forcément entendu parler, ne serait-ce que dans tes recherches en Magie Noire, insista Maugrey. Mais le plus amusant, c'est que tu en as eu un en ta possession, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Lucius Malefoy pâlit brusquement en fixant Harry. Le jeune homme échangea un sourire ironique avec Ron et le vieil Auror. L'aristocrate venait de perdre pied dans leur joute verbale. Mais tout aussi subitement, l'orgueil reprit le dessus et le prisonnier se composa un visage plus hautain encore.

- Vraiment ? Ce genre de « choses » peut se trouver dans les objets les plus anodins, commenta-t-il.

- Donc, tu admets savoir ce qu'est un « Horcruxe ». Bien, nous avançons, Malefoy, grogna Maugrey.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait aggraver mon cas, Messieurs. Beaucoup de sorciers de renom connaissent ce genre de choses sans pour autant les mettre en pratique, rétorqua le détenu.

- Vous avez pourtant détenu puis utilisé à des fins criminelles un objet de ce genre ! intervint Ron avec rancoeur. Vous l'avez introduit à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de ma sœur pour la Chambre des Secrets soit ouverte à nouveau !

Les yeux de l'homme enchaîné se rétrécirent. Sans doute faisait-il soudainement le rapport entre l'objet dont on lui parlait, celui qui le lui avait confié et l'insistance de ses visiteurs concernant une pratique de magie noire peu usitée.

- Si vous voulez porter des accusations, il va falloir qu'elles soient plus claires et bien entendu étayées de preuves. Pour le moment, je ne comprends même pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua-t-il cependant avec hauteur.

- Nous avons le témoignage d'une personne qui vivait sous votre toit à l'époque, Mr Malefoy, répondit Harry avant que Ron ait pu esquisser le moindre geste malencontreux. Nous savons donc parfaitement ce qui s'est passé.

- Cessons de tourner autour du pot, Malefoy, réagit Fol Œil. Nous allons résumer les faits. Voldemort t'a confié un morceau de son âme sans te le dire. Tu l'as utilisé en l'absence de ton maître et il a été détruit. Un malheureux concours de circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et où va nous mener cette jolie fable née des esprits déments d'un paranoïaque, d'un mutilé et d'un envieux ? sourit Malefoy qui semblait pourtant de moins en moins à l'aise.

- A ceci, Mr Malefoy ! s'écria Harry. Voldemort sait l'usage que vous avez fait de son « Horcruxe ». Queudver l'en aura certainement informé. A ce jour, il n'a rien dit, n'a rien fait pour vous en punir. Mais la perte d'un morceau protégé de son âme ajoutée au fiasco du Ministère il y a deux ans, cela fait beaucoup pour le peu de patience de votre cher Maître. Si l'on y additionne tous les renseignements que vous pourriez nous donner, vous êtes devenu indésirable parmi sa cour de fous furieux.

- En bref, si vous posez un pied à l'extérieur de cette prison, vous êtes un homme mort, conclut Ron. Et croyez-moi sur parole, personne ici, ne lèvera le petit doigt pour vous aider.

Lucius Malefoy avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Les affirmations de ses interrogateurs, ajoutées à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre expliquaient certaines choses.. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucune échappatoire ne se présentait à lui, pourtant si malin, si fuyant. Collaborer ou mourir étaient ses deux seuls choix possibles. Mourir ?... Non !

- Très bien, que proposez-vous ? céda l'aristocrate.

- Nous continuons de te prodiguer le gîte et le couvert dans ce splendide établissement, répondit Fol Œil.

- Vous osez appeler ça un marché ? s'offusqua Lucius Malefoy.

- Si vous refusez, vous n'aurez d'autre alternative que de mourir sous les maléfices de votre Maître, Mr Malefoy, rappela Harry. Personne ne peut lui échapper bien longtemps.

- Je vois que vous avez gagné en lucidité, Potter ! glissa Malefoy. Vous reconnaissez la supériorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Jamais je ne lui reconnaîtrais une quelconque supériorité. En revanche, je sais que Voldemort est intelligent et acharné dans sa haine, trancha Harry.

- De toute façon, vous pourriez me soutirer des informations sans mon consentement, contra Malefoy.

- Ce serait bien trop long et fastidieux. Nous préférons compter sur votre célèbre instinct de survie, Malefoy, lança amèrement Ron qui aurait préféré l'abandonner à son sort.

- Comme je vous comprends. Percer mes défenses mentales prendrait des semaines, quant au Veritaserum, il n'est d'aucun effet sur moi et depuis longtemps.

- Je vois, autant dire que notre offre ne vous intéresse pas, Mr Malefoy ? dit Harry.

- Pas dans les termes actuels, Potter. Il faut que je sois intéressé par votre proposition. Or je préfère mourir que de passer toute ma vie derrière ces murs.

Soudain, la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit à la volée, Dedalus Diggle apparut tout essoufflé. Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent auprès de leurs amis, le regard affolé :

- Les Mangemorts ! Ils attaquent ! hurlèrent-elles.

Lucius Malefoy partit d'un grand éclat de rire :

- Bien essayé, Mesdemoiselles, mais je ne marche pas ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans une ruse aussi grossière.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les murs de la prison se mirent à trembler violemment.

- Le premier champ de force vient de céder, ils ne vont pas tarder à prendre d'assaut la forteresse, expliqua Hermione.

- Combien sont-ils ? s'enquit Alastor. Et où sont Tonks et Hestia ?

- D'après la tour de vigie, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais maintenant que la première barrière anti-transplanage est tombée, ils devraient arriver en masse, répondit Ginny.

- Tonks et Hestia ont voulu sécuriser la cellule de Lestrange avec Willoughby.

Un bruit sourd comme un coup de tonnerre vint à nouveau ébranler les murs d'Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- C'… C'était le son que produit un transplanage massif, balbutia-t-il. C'est donc vrai, ils sont là, ils viennent pour moi.

L'aristocrate hésita un instant, répétant « ils viennent pour moi » tantôt avec exaltation, tantôt avec une sorte de frayeur dans la voix. Ron l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui pour lui faire face :

- Oui, ils viennent pour vous, mais pas pour vous délivrer ! Vous pensez sincèrement qu'après toutes vos gaffes, Voldemort va vous reprendre dans son équipe de cinglés ?!

- Et puis ta place est déjà prise, Malefoy, grogna Maugrey. Ta fouine de rejeton a repris le flambeau. Désormais, pour Voldemort, seul ton cadavre vaut quelque chose.

La panique commença à gagner l'aristocrate. Son regard froid et distant s'humanisa quelques instants sous l'effet de la peur. Mais le réalisme et l'opportunisme de la famille Malefoy refit surface :

- Très bien, protégez-moi et vous aurez les renseignements que vous voulez.

- Signez ce parchemin, ordonna Hermione en tendant une sorte de contrat. Il vous obligera à tenir votre parole et nous la nôtre.

Lucius Malefoy signa le parchemin rapidement après que les membres de l'ordre du Phénix aient apposés leurs noms. Aussitôt après, Tonks, Willoughby et Hestia Jones arrivèrent dans la cellule.

- Ils avancent sur la forteresse, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques miles de la côte, annonça Hestia Jones. Ils ont utilisé le Charon pour faire tomber la barrière magique, mais maintenant, ils sont très nombreux et s'approchent lentement de l'île..

- Willoughby, tu emmènes Malefoy dans une cellule secrète, Tonks, tu le suis et tu prêtes le serment de Fidelitas. Personne ne doit savoir où Malefoy est enfermé. Tu appliques la procédure habituelle en cas de danger, ordonna Maugrey. Hestia, tu appelles tous les renforts disponibles avec les médailles d'alerte. J'espère qu'ils comprendront qu'ils peuvent transplaner si nous nous donnons la peine de leur indiquer des coordonnées précises.. Les jeunes et Dedalus, avec moi, on monte sur les remparts pour évaluer la situation.

Harry suivit le vieil Auror et Dedalus Diggle d'un pas décidé. Mais Ginny et Hermione retinrent Ron un instant :

- Les renforts de l'Ordre ne suffiront probablement pas. Les Mangemorts sont venus en force, déclara Ginny.

- Alors il faut prévenir les membres de l'A.D., conclut Hermione.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plus, rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite .**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien évidemment, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.**

**

* * *

Chapitre XXII : Le siège d'Azkaban**

- Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Ils ne sont pas préparés pour une bataille comme celle-là, objecta Ron.

- Personne ne l'est, Ron ! s'écria Ginny. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

- Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? C'est Harry qui a le Gallion d'appel, indiqua Ron, et il ne voudra jamais lancer l'A.D. là-dedans !

- J'y ai pensé, répondit Hermione. Il y a une cheminée dans la salle des gardes. J'ai demandé à Willoughby si je pouvais m'en servir pour appeler du secours. Il m'a gentiment donné le mot de passe, mais il a fallu que Tonks et Hestia le persuadent.

- Allez-y, moi je vais rejoindre Harry et les autres pour mesurer la situation dehors.

Ron monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au chemin de ronde. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, à bout de souffle, le spectacle en bas des remparts manqua de le faire paniquer. L'air était chargé d'une magie puissante. La crique où le _Charon_ avait accosté était en train de disparaître peu à peu pour laisser place à une plaine fangeuse couverte d'algues et de vase. La mer se retirait sous l'action d'une trentaine de Mangemorts disposés sur un pentacle géant.

- Ils sont en train de préparer un champ de manœuvres grâce à la Magie Noire, expliqua Fol Œil.

- Si Voldemort ne devaient nous attaquer qu'avec un nombre réduit de fidèles, il n'aurait pas besoin de tant de place, remarqua Ron. Ils préparent l'arrivée d'autres troupes.

- Exact, et vu la surface qu'ils sont en train de créer, nous pouvons nous attendre au pire, ajouta Maugrey.

- Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas besoin de la terre ferme pour se déplacer, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils nous réservent ? Plus de Mangemorts ? Ils vont invoquer des monstres ? réfléchit Harry à haute voix.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? répondit Ron. Pour investir une forteresse construite par des Géants, quoi de mieux que d'employer d'autres Géants ?

Alastor Maugrey approuva de la tête la supposition du jeune Weasley.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils nous réservent, indiqua Dedalus Diggle. On dirait que les trolls aussi sont de la fête. Regardez ce qui s'avance vers les portes de fer.

Gravissant les escaliers menant à l'entrée de la prison, une troupe de trolls portant un lourd bélier d'argent se dirigeait vers les lourdes portes magiques d'Azkaban.

- Il doit s'agir d'un bélier enchanté, commenta Maugrey. Sinon, leurs efforts ne serviront à rien.

- Et s'il y a des Détraqueurs ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Voldemort n'est pas assez fou pour les utiliser dans une bataille de grande envergure. Ils sèmeraient la panique parmi ses propres troupes, répondit Diggle. Avec toutes les émotions exacerbées que fait naître la violence, ils deviendraient incontrôlables.

- Logiquement, il a dû les envoyer contre les populations civiles. Comme ça il empêche les renforts du ministère d'arriver à Azkaban, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ce serait en effet la meilleure tactique pour nous isoler, acquiesça Maugrey.

Tonks, Hestia, Ginny, Hermione et Willoughby les rejoignirent à ce moment-là.

- Où en sont les renforts ? s'enquit Fol Œil.

- Je viens juste de recevoir le signal confirmant l'envoi de secours, répondit Hestia. Ils devraient être ici, d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai envoyé les coordonnées de transplanage pour une arrivée devant les portes. Willoughby a envoyé deux gardes pour les ouvrir. Personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

- Ça va se jouer à peu de choses, les Mangemorts nous envoient une escouade de trolls avec un bélier enchanté pour défoncer la porte. Tonks ! Va vite les prévenir, ordonna Maugrey.

Ron interrogea silencieusement les deux jeunes filles. Hermione lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu. Au même instant, un éclair rouge zébra l'air au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

- Trouvez-vous tous un poste de combat et ripostez ! aboya Fol Œil. Sortez vos sorts les plus efficaces contre l'ennemi. Il faut les faire reculer autant que possible en attendant les renforts !

Tous, sans exception, se placèrent derrière un créneau et se mirent à répondre aux attaques des fidèles de Voldemort. Les « crac » répétés des transplanage se succédaient, annonçant l'arrivée des renforts de l'Ordre. Les trolls se trouvaient encore loin des portes de la prison. Bientôt, Minerva McGonagall, Bill, Arthur, Fleur, et les jumeaux Weasley rejoignirent les défenseurs sur les remparts.

- Remus est resté avec les gardes pour faire reculer les trolls ! cria le professeur McGonagall par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

Les secours continuaient d'affluer : Mondingus Fletcher, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave et le Maître des Potions Horace Slughorn. Elphias Doge et Sturgis Podmore arrivèrent à leur tour.

Mais même avec l'Ordre au grand complet, la partie resterait inégale. D'autant plus inégale que les tremblements de terre réguliers qui secouaient la citadelle annonçaient l'arrivée imminente des Géants.

Lorsque leurs immenses silhouettes se dessinèrent plus nettement aux abords de la muraille, les défenseurs commencèrent à désespérer. Les trolls avaient débuté leur assaut contre l'acier des portes d'entrée. Et aucun membre de l'A.D. n'avait encore fait son apparition.

- Je vais m'occuper des trolls, prévint Slughorn en se précipitant vers les escaliers.

Au-dessus de l'entrée, Remus Lupin et les gardes d'Azkaban lançaient sorts et maléfices contre le cuir épais des créatures hideuses. Bientôt rejoints par le Maître des Potions, ils mirent à contribution un immense chaudron où Slughorn fit rapidement bouillir des ingrédients avec l'aide de Lupin. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Trolls dévalaient les escaliers dans une marée violette malodorante. Telles des boules dans un jeu de quilles, les immondes créatures vinrent se jeter dans les rangs des Mangemorts aux prises avec les défenseurs de la forteresse.

La tactique des troupes de Voldemort changea alors radicalement. Les quatre géants qui étaient restés en arrière jusqu'à lors, se lancèrent dans la bagarre pendant que les fidèles du mage noir montaient à l'assaut de la grande porte. A ce moment précis, une série de transplanages résonna : l'A.D. venait d'arriver, coincée entre les portes et les Mangemorts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! cria Harry à Hermione par-dessus le tumulte de la bataille.

- On avait besoin de renforts ! L'Ordre compte trop peu de membres et on ne sait pas ce que va faire le Ministère ! Il fallait bien trouver une solution, lui répondit la jeune fille les mains en porte-voix.

- Mais ils vont se faire massacrer ! hurla Harry.

En effet, les Mangemorts s'approchaient dangereusement de la position des jeunes gens et les portes de la prison ne s'ouvraient toujours pas.

- On s'en occupe, Harry, lancèrent Fred et George en se précipitant sur le chemin de ronde en direction de l'entrée.

Les deux jumeaux fouillèrent fébrilement dans leurs sacs sans fond et en sortirent plusieurs petites sphères de verre :

- Fermez les yeux ! clamèrent-ils en direction de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la petite troupe et les maléfices commençaient déjà à fuser. Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Justin Fintch-Fletchley avaient organisé le groupe en position de défense et multipliaient les _Protego_ et _Impedimenta_ pour ralentir l'avancée de l'ennemi. Au signal de Fred et George, ils fermèrent tous les yeux. Plusieurs éclairs aveuglants se succédèrent, immobilisant l'offensive des mages noirs pendant quelques instants. Ce court répit fourni par les cristaux de neige du pays Inuit suffit à Lupin et Slughorn pour faire ouvrir les portes et accueillir les jeunes gens. Certains en profitèrent pour lancer deux ou trois sorts contre l'ennemi déstabilisé. Finalement, la charge des capuches noires fut totalement repoussée, lorsque le Maître des potions fit verser un second chaudron géant de sa Potion de Glissade sur les escaliers.

Restait le problème des Géants : ils avaient commencé leur travail de sape de la muraille. Par endroits, l'épais rempart semblait sur le point d'être percé. Les défenseurs parvenaient tant bien que mal à contenir les immenses créatures à coup de sorts de conjonctivite dans les yeux ou d'_Incendio_ dans leurs chevelures hirsutes. Mais pour eux, il s'agissait de simples piqûres de moustiques. Les occupants de la forteresse n'étaient pas loin d'envisager un repli stratégique dans les méandres de la prison, lorsqu'un dernier renfort inattendu vint à leur secours : Hagrid et Graup arrivaient par la mer, le garde-chasse perché sur l'épaule de son petit frère. De Graup, on ne voyait que le buste dépassant de l'eau. Les vagues venaient le heurter et éclabousser Hagrid au passage, dont le son de la voix grave et profonde parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles des défenseurs.

- En avant ! Graup ! Il faut aider nos amis ! Il y a Hermy là-haut ! Elle est en danger ! haranguait Hagrid.

- Errrrrmy et amis pas danger ! répondait le Géant. Grrrrraup venirrrrr !

Ron et Ginny crièrent toute leur joie de les voir arriver. Harry sourit doucement, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en entendant ce surnom qu'elle détestait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Graup pour prendre pied sur la nouvelle extension fangeuse de l'île. Là, il déposa son frère aîné qui fonça sur le groupe de trolls. Harry se rappela alors que dans sa jeunesse, son grand ami aimait aller se bagarrer avec ces créatures. Graup, quant à lui, courut combattre les Géants de Voldemort. Ils faisaient bien chacun deux mètres de plus que lui, mais Graup semblait animé par une rage démesurée. Il chargea ses quatre congénères de toute sa masse et envoya deux d'entre eux rouler par terre.

L'intervention des deux nouveaux combattants désorganisa un temps les rangs des Mangemorts qui s'étaient mis à protéger leurs propres Géants des sorts lancés par les défenseurs. Quelques-uns furent écrasés ou grièvement blessés par Graup qui luttaient maintenant contre ses deux congénères restés debout. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Shacklebolt, qui avaient tenté une sortie, concentraient tous leurs efforts pour immobiliser les deux créatures gigantesques tombées à terre grâce à un _Reticulum_ de mêmes dimensions.

- Allez libérer les deux autres ! aboya une voix. Harry reconnut Amycus Carrows, cet homme qui avait assisté à la mort de Dumbledore. Et débarrassez-moi de cette abomination ! ajouta le Mangemort.

Le jeune Géant hurlait de fureur et ses cris résonnaient contre la muraille à la faire trembler. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui comme de la grêle, mais il en rendait son comptant à ses deux adversaires épaulés par les quelques Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas partis délivrer leurs deux énormes soldats.

Hagrid, de son côté, avait mis à mal le petit régiment de trolls. Plusieurs avaient préféré prendre la fuite face au déluge de coups de poing du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Galvanisée par les succès des deux frères, l'Armée de Dumbledore rejoignit Lupin pour protéger des Mangemorts ceux qui retenaient les Géants à terre.

Mais leur aide ne suffit pas. Bientôt submergés par le nombre et la puissance des sortilèges, les sorciers qui avaient quitté l'abri de la forteresse durent se replier. Les deux Géants libérés se ruèrent alors sur Graup. La partie était devenue par trop inégale. Débarrassé des trolls, Hagrid tenta de secourir son frère, mais il tomba sous un puissant éclair argenté vint le frapper de plein fouet pour l'emprisonner à son tour dans un filet… qui se resserrait peu à peu. Le Demi Géant hurlait de douleur, de rage et d'impuissance. Il voyait son frère en train de se faire massacrer par les quatre Géants.

Maugrey tenta une autre sortie pour repousser les assaillants et libérer leurs deux alliés de poids. Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Arthur et Bill Weasley, Mondingus Fletcher et Hestia Jones l'accompagnaient, couverts par le reste des défenseurs resté derrière les remparts. Mais bientôt, ils se trouvèrent eux aussi encerclés par une masse de cagoules noires surgie de nulle part. Le meneur était nue tête : Bellatrix Lestrange. Certains chevauchaient des balais et tournoyaient autour des murailles, tels des vautours, sans pouvoir y atterrir, grâce aux sortilèges de protection d'Azkaban qui continuaient de tenir.

- Harry, les Mangemorts ont reçu des renforts ! lui annonça Ron. On ne va plus tenir très longtemps ! Harry ! Harry !!!!!

Retranché derrière son créneau, Harry n'avait jusqu'à lors que peu participé à la bataille. Les sortilèges pleuvaient autour de lui, faisant jaillir des éclats de murailles de tous côtés. On comptait sur lui, il le savait, mais il n'était pas le puissant sorcier que tout le monde voyait en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable talent… à part celui de s'attirer des ennuis, aurait dit cette ordure de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais eu que de la chance. Il n'était d'aucune utilité, il ne servait à rien… à rien.

Un hurlement inhumain le sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Hagrid ! Hagrid avait des ennuis ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il jeta un œil prudent sur le champ de bataille et aperçut son ami compressé par un sortilège de _Reticulum Suffox_. La colère succéda à son sentiment d'impuissance. Il n'entendait plus Hermione, Ginny ou Ron lui crier de se mettre à l'abri. Il s'était dressé comme pour offrir une diversion à l'ennemi :

- Mangemorts !!! hurla-t-il. Je suis là ! C'est moi que votre Maître veut !

Un instant interloqués, les Mangemorts levèrent les yeux vers la muraille.  
Une colère froide luisait dans les yeux du jeune homme. L'air était devenu électrique, chargé de magie, une magie puissante, sans nom. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait jamais senti cela auprès de Harry.

- Baisse-toi, Harry ! criait Ron. Ils vont t'avoir, tu fais une cible trop facile !

Au même moment, un éclair rouge heurta avec force le bouclier hâtivement invoqué par le jeune Potter, le faisant vaciller, mais il reprit rapidement son équilibre. Refusant toujours de se mettre à couvert, ses yeux balayèrent le champ de bataille s'étendant à ses pieds. Il voyait ses compagnons encerclés, blessés, inconscients, il voyait Graup respirant à peine, étendu sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos. Il voyait Hagrid, suffoquant sous la pression du filet d'argent qui faisait couler son sang. Il entendait les hurlements de douleurs, les ordres aboyés par Maugrey, le bruit sourd des poings des Géants contre la muraille, les cris de haine des Mangemorts. Son front se plissa sous l'effet d'une intense concentration.

- Harry !!!!!!! hurla Ginny.

Le jeune homme venait de se lancer dans le vide. Ses amis stupéfaits virent un éclair sortant de se baguette désarçonner un Mangemort chevauchant un balai en contrebas et le Nimbus 2001 de ce dernier changer brusquement de direction pour venir à la rencontre du jeune homme, sans doute sous l'effet d'un sortilège d'attraction. Le personnage encagoulé tomba en silence, tandis que le jeune Potter attrapait le balai. Il se mit à foncer sur l'ennemi, jetant sorts d'Entrave, sortilèges du Saucisson et _Stupefix_ à tour de bras.

Les autres Mangemorts en balai tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais aucun ne volait aussi bien que lui. Il se débarrassa de quatre d'entre eux grâce à une feinte de Wronski qui l'amena à proximité de la troupe de Bellatrix. Aucun des sorts lancés contre lui ne l'atteignirent, du fait de sa virtuosité. Par contre, ses ennemis étant disposés en cercle autour de lui, de nombreux Mangemorts furent victime d'un maléfice lancé par un allié ou par Harry lui-même, qui avait les coudées franches du fait de son isolement au sein de la meute ennemie. Harry parvint à dépasser le groupe mais loin d'en profiter pour se mettre à l'abri, il vira pour foncer de nouveau en direction de la meurtrière de son parrain. Bien plus à l'aise en balai que ses adversaires, il pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur les sorts qu'il jetait et semer la panique autour de lui.

Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Bellatrix qui ne céda pas d'un pouce devant l'assaut de Harry. Elle fit front, piqua dans sa direction et lui envoya un _Doloris_ chargée de toute sa haine et de sa folie furieuse. Le jeune homme l'esquiva d'une Roulade du Paresseux et des hurlements dans son dos lui apprirent que le sort n'avait pas été perdu pour tout le monde.

Les défenseurs encerclés reprirent du poil de la bête sous la direction de Maugrey dont la jambe de bois avait été raccourcie par un _Reducto_, et de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Plusieurs corps appartenant aux deux camps jonchaient le sol. Mais la vitesse ne permettait pas à Harry de les distinguer. Soulagé de voir ses amis en moins mauvaise posture, le jeune homme retrouvait peu à peu sa lucidité et sortait de cet état second dans lequel la fureur l'avait plongé

Soudain, un cri de triomphe jaillit des rangs ennemis.

- La brèche est bientôt faite ! En avant ! aboya Amycus qui avait retiré sa cagoule.

En effet, les géants, débarrassés de Graup, étaient presque parvenus à percer un passage dans l'épaisse muraille d'Azkaban. Il fallait les arrêter coûte que coûte avant qu'ils ne terminent leur travail de sape. Harry se dirigea sur eux de toute la puissance de son balai et se mit à tournoyer autour de leurs têtes, en espérant détourner leur attention. Son petit manège fonctionna quelques minutes, mais éviter les coups des Géants devint particulièrement difficile lorsque les Mangemorts recommencèrent à le prendre pour cible. En outre, il se rendit compte avec désespoir que ses Impedimenta ne semblaient d'aucune efficacité contre les Géants massifs.

Harry sentit brusquement deux présences à ses côtés : Ron et Ginny. Ils adoptèrent une formation en « V » et continuèrent à zigzaguer entre les quatre Géants.

- Harry ! lui cria Ginny, en lui montrant une longue et épaisse corde qu'elle tenait à la main et qui claquait derrière elle. Constatant que Ron portait le même attirail, Harry décida à conjurer lui aussi un solide filin, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ses amis avaient l'intention de faire avec.

En les voyant plonger chacun dans entre les jambes des gigantesques créatures, avant de lancer un sortilège de ligotage il comprit leur dessein et les imita vivement sur une troisième créature. Le frère et la sœur se chargèrent du quatrième. Ainsi, en moins d'une minute, les quatre Géants se retrouvèrent empêtrés dans un entrelacs de cordes. Certains Mangemorts tentaient de les en libérer à coups de baguettes, mais sans grand résultat.

Depuis quelques instants, Graup semblait reprendre conscience. Il avait vu les efforts des sorciers pour neutraliser ses congénères. Mais il ne se sentait plus la force de les aider, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le corps inanimé de Hagrid, toujours prisonnier du filet d'argent. Le jeune Géant poussa un long hurlement de colère, de tristesse et de rage :

- Hagerrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Hagerrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!

Il se releva péniblement, sans prêter attention aux cagoules noires qui s'en prenaient à lui. Dans un dernier élan d'énergie, il attrapa les cordages entrelacés par les trois jeunes sorciers qui maintenaient ses congénères et les tira de toutes ses forces vers lui, les entraînant vers la mer. Emprisonnés dans leur linceul de chanvre enchanté, les quatre géants étaient impuissants et ne pouvaient résister à la traction exercée par Graup. En quelques pas, le jeune géant avait atteint le rivage avec son étonnant bagage, poussant toujours sa sinistre plainte.

- Hagerrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hagerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Graup disparaissait dans les flots avec ses quatre congénères ligotés et son cri se perdait dans les profondeurs de la Mer du Nord.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! cria Ginny qui avait rejoint Hermione sur les remparts. Il va se noyer !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui désigna l'endroit où gisait le corps du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Combien de morts faudrait-il verser en tribut à la guerre avant que toute cette folie ne cesse ?

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny.

Comme elle, le jeune homme venait d'apercevoir Hagrid. Il avait immobilisé son balai, insensible aux sorts qui fusaient tout autour de lui. La rage et la colère reprenaient le dessus. Ron tournait autour de lui pour essayer de le calmer, mais il savait que c'était inutile, il ne pourrait attraper son ami si ce dernier désirait lui échapper. Soudain, Harry fit plonger son Nimbus 2001 dans la mêlée et se mêla aux rangs des Mangemorts à la surprise générale. Sa baguette semblait cracher un flot ininterrompu de sorts qui fusaient dans toutes les directions, tant le jeune Potter se retournait et penchait avec aisance sur le manche de son balai. Une vingtaine d'adversaires le séparait des autres défenseurs. Malgré la longueur du combat et l'infériorité numérique, Harry déployait une puissance magique qui ne faiblissait pas et faisait preuve d'une dextérité au duel dont seuls ses trois amis avaient pu être témoins dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Lorsqu'il se fut frayé un chemin dans la troupe de Mangemorts, il sauta à terre.

Feintant, esquivant, ripostant, tourbillonnant, disparaissant. Tout l'enseignement que l'Ordre lui avait prodigué ses derniers mois, ajouté à ses dons et entraînements au Quidditch lui donnait une efficacité hors du commun. Opposé à de jeunes Mangemorts fraîchement recrutés, il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal. Mais bientôt arrivèrent face à lui les anciens fidèles, plus doués, plus retors que la nouvelle génération.

La situation de Harry semblait sans espoir raisonnable quand Bellatrix intima à ses acolytes de rester en retrait. Elle avança vers le jeune homme avec l'intention manifeste de le défier en combat singulier.

* * *

_**Désolé pour cette longue absence. Le travail a requis le plus clair de mon temps. Je vous poste quelques chapitres en plus pour combler ce retard et me faire pardonner.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Le vrai visage de la guerre

**Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages (Harry et cie) n'étant pas issus de mon imagination, je ne tire aucun profit avec cette histoire, Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. L'orthographe et les incohérences du récit sont aimablement corrigées par mes amies Alixe, Alchemy et Crookshank. Quelques personnages secondaires et moins secondaires sont le fruit de ma plume.**

**Bien évidemment, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXIII Le vrai visage de la guerre**

- Bonzour Bébé Potter ! Alors on s'est décidé à descendre sur son petit balai pour se battre comme un grand ? le héla Bellatrix, avant d'éclater de son rire de folle.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il lança un _Multiplex_.

- Impressionnant, Bébé Potter ! Tu as fait des progrès ! Mais tu ne peux toujours pas jeter d'Impardonnables, n'est-ce pas ? commenta la Mangemort avant de lancer un _Doloris_ sur l'une des illusions de Harry.

Le jeune homme en profita pour user de l'Ancienne Magie. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pu en faire un usage limité. Mais sa fureur semblait avoir décuplé ses talents. Il jeta une boule de feu dans le dos de Bellatrix qui eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver.

- Tu gaspilles tes forces, Bébé Potter ! Ce n'est pas quelques étincelles qui vont t'aider à te débarrasser de moi ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? La sainte et juste colère ne suffit pas ! le sermonna la sorcière en ricanant.

Au loin, la bataille continuait de faire rage. Les cris de haine et de douleur se mêlaient en une cacophonie portée par le vent du large. Mais près de Harry, plus un sort n'était jeté. Les Mangemorts avaient fait cercle autour de Bellatrix et du jeune homme en ménageant un espace de combat. Une dizaine de Harry entourait la sorcière, tous semblables, la baguette pointée sur la meurtrière.

- Puisqu'il le faut, je vais refaire ton éducation, Bébé Potter, reprit Bellatrix. Premièrement donc, puiser dans sa haine pour infliger la plus grande douleur possible : _Endoloris_ !!!!

Le maléfice surgit violemment de sa baguette en direction d'un des dix Harry qui encerclaient la Mangemort. L'éclair traversa la réplique et la fit voler en fumée pour finalement toucher un des acolytes de la psychopathe. Son hurlement de douleur déchira le silence qui régnait dans « l'arène ».

- Raté ! ricanèrent les neuf Potter restant. Alors ? On faiblit avec l'âge Bellatrix ? Ou est-ce que la dernière punition de votre maître se fait encore sentir ?

- La ferme, sale gosse ! rugit la furie. Tu feras moins le malin quand tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière des illusions ! Ça consomme énormément de magie de produire autant de répliques. Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps à ce rythme là, et alors… _Scissio_ !!!

Cette fois-ci, Harry et ses répliques se mirent à tourbillonner et disparurent pour éviter le sortilège. L'instant d'après, Harry se retrouvait seul derrière Bellatrix, la baguette pointée entre les omoplates de son adversaires. Mais cette dernière devait avoir des yeux derrière la tête car elle réussit à lui envoyer un éclair argenté qui le manqua de peu.

- Joli mouvement, Bébé Potter ! Tu attaques dans le dos, maintenant ! railla-t-elle. Tu commences à comprendre comment il faut combattre. _Sectumsuffox_ !!!!

Harry esquiva à nouveau le maléfice, mais de justesse, et celui-ci partit rebondir sur les rochers environnants.

- Et maintenant, gamin ? demanda Bellatrix en s'avançant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La partie est terminée et tu le sais. Tu ne peux plus utiliser le _Multiplex_ et tu es incapable de me jeter un impardonnable. Mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas abréger tes souffrances… je crois même que je vais en rajouter un peu.

Sur ces paroles, la sorcière pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà préparé sa prochaine riposte. Il jeta un sortilège informulé de hâte, répétant sans cesse « _Celeritas_ » dans sa tête, de toutes ses forces. Un halo bleu vint l'entourer et il put s'élancer à toute allure. Le sort de hâte lui permettait de se mouvoir à une vitesse surhumaine sans avoir à transplaner. Folle de rage de voir sa proie s'échapper, Bellatrix fit pleuvoir les maléfices sur la silhouette du jeune homme rendue floue par son extraordinaire vitesse. Plusieurs Mangemorts tombèrent sous les sorts de leur meneuse ou leurs ricochets sur les multiples _Protego_ lancés par Harry.

Concentré à l'extrême, Harry ne pensait même plus à sa peur. Il avait dépassé tout ça. La seule vue de Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait rendu la rage de vaincre. A chacune de ses attaques il pensait au coup suivant. Finalement, il avait tiré quelque chose des parties d'échecs disputées contre Ron. Il se décida à user une nouvelle fois de l'Ancienne Magie. D'un geste de la main, il souleva quelques pierres de bonne taille pour les lancer contre son ennemie. Il continuait de tourner à toute vitesse autour d'elle cherchant une faille.

- Tu fuis, Bébé Potter ! Et tu as raison ! éructa-t-elle, ivre de fureur et de folie.

Harry s'appliqua à rendre les pierres qu'il utilisait de plus en plus grosses et à les faire surgir de toute part.. La sorcière devait consacrer toute son attention pour contrer cette avalanche mortelle et Harry en profita la prendre par surprise. Il s'élança d'un bond de géant au-dessus de Bellatrix, là où il avait laissé un espace libre dans ses attaques :

- _Sectumsempra_ !!! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

L'éclair rouge vint frapper Bellatrix à la tête de plein fouet, sans qu'elle puisse l'esquiver ou dresser un bouclier. L'air fut zébré d'un autre rouge, un rouge sang qui vint éclabousser les roches lancées contre la Mangemort qui vinrent l'écraser de tout leur poids.

Les autres Mangemorts restèrent un instant muets de stupeur. Bellatrix Lestrange était terrassée, peut-être même morte. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

- En avant ! hurla-t-il en faisant jaillir des étincelles vertes au-dessus de lui pour appeler des renforts.

Il se jeta alors dans la mêlée avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait certes battu Bellatrix Lestrange, mais il était désormais entouré d'une trentaine de Mangemorts qui n'avaient qu'une envie : venger l'affront. Sa virtuosité au duel pouvait faire la différence contre trois voire quatre adversaires en même temps, mais de là à en terrasser plusieurs dizaines presque en même temps…

Son salut ne pouvait être que dans la fuite. Dans un effort désespéré, il projeta des pierres qu'il prit sur le corps de Bellatrix pour s'ouvrir un passage dans la multitude. Il fonça dans la trouée qu'il avait créée, plié en deux pour offrir moins de surface possible aux maléfices de ses ennemis.

Dans une tentative désespérée, il lança un sort d'attraction pour appeler un balai à lui. Mais un _Repulso _lancé par un Mangemort lui coupa toute retraite. Tout était fini, il allait mourir là à Azkaban ou peut-être les Mangemorts l'amèneraient-ils pieds et poings liés à Voldemort en offrande expiatoire pour faire pardonner l'échec de leur attaque. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver.

- Potter est à nous ! hurla de joie Alecto Carrows en attrapant Harry par les cheveux.

- Pas encore, gémit le jeune homme en jetant avec succès un _Petrificus Totallus _à la sorcière trapue.

- Maudit ! hurla Amycus, le frère de cette dernière. Je vais te faire payer ça !

Harry n'eut pas l'énergie d'esquiver le coup. Il ferma les yeux en attendant la mort, résigné. Mais ni la douleur ni la mort ne vinrent l'enlever. Il rouvrit les yeux. Un nouveau spectacle s'offrait à ses yeux. Il était entouré par des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'A.D.. Il sentait quelqu'un le soutenir, une odeur de fleur, une crinière rousse volant au vent… Ginny !

- Harry ! Réponds-moi, Harry !

Il entendait ses cris. Il voulait lui répondre, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Un voile s'abaissait devant ses yeux… Ginny… Comme elle était belle… Comme il l'aimait… Ses yeux se fermèrent…

Il sentit une soudaine et douce chaleur l'envahir. Etait-il mort ? Non, il sentait toujours Ginny le presser contre elle, il sentait toujours son parfum et la douceur de sa peau. Quelque chose irradiait de chaleur, quelque chose à son doigt. Il ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce que c'était, mais il ne vit rien d'insolite. Il portait toujours l'anneau à son doigt, peut-être brillait-il plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Autour de lui le combat se terminait. Les Mangemorts avaient pris la fuite et les corps de leurs camarades jonchaient le champ de bataille. Harry tenta de se relever maladroitement.

- Harry ! Merlin soit loué ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! s'écria Ginny en le serrant contre elle.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien, Ginny. Je suis à bout de forces c'est tout, répondit-il d'un ton un peu las. Est-ce que c'est fini ?

- Oui, Harry. Les Aurors viennent d'arriver en renforts. Les Mangemorts ont échoué. Ils ont pris la fuite. Repose-toi maintenant, tout est fini, répondit Ginny.

Mais les images du combat revinrent à l'esprit du jeune homme. La douleur, la peur, la haine, le désir de survivre, l'envie de tuer, les éclairs de magie, les Mangemorts, l'Ordre, Hagrid…

- Hagrid ! Où est Hagrid !!! s'écria Harry. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je veux le voir !

L'expression de profonde tristesse de Ginny suffit à répondre à ses questions. Harry poussa un hurlement de rage. Surmontant la douleur et la fatigue, il se releva et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le champ de bataille à la recherche de son gigantesque ami au milieu des cagoules noires et des cratères laissés par les explosions de magie.

Le corps immense du Demi Géant apparut au détour d'un rocher, couché sur le flanc, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du filet d'argent qui l'avait blessé.

- Hagrid !!! hurla Harry. Debout Hagrid ! Allez, tout est fini, on va vous soigner ! Il faut vous relever. Vous avez connu pire !

Mais Hagrid ne répondait pas. Hagrid ne répondrait plus.

- Souvenez-vous, Hagrid, vous avez été brûlé par Norbert, vous avez survécu à Azkaban… Et tous les Stupefix des Aurors auxquels vous avez résisté ! Il en faut plus que ça pour…

Mais le mot tuer ne voulait pas sortir. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à la vérité. Non ! Hagrid n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, jamais… Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

- Hagrid !!! Ça suffit maintenant !! Debout !!! hurla-t-il en tapant des poings sur l'immense épaule du Demi Géant. Vous n'êtes pas mort ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Deux mains se posèrent sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Harry ! le rappela Ron.

Le jeune Weasley et Hermione se tenaient près de lui. Hermione avait du mal à cacher son émotion devant la dépouille du garde chasse de Poudlard.

- C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour nous, mais Hagrid est mort, Harry, dit doucement Ron.

- Non !!! cria Harry.

- Crier ne le ramènera pas à la vie, Harry, dit Lupin qui arrivait près des jeunes gens. Ça n'a pas ramené Sirius non plus, tu le sais. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais c'est la guerre. Il y a toujours des morts, et pas seulement du côté de l'ennemi. Je sais ce que Hagrid représentait pour toi, je suis désolé, Harry…

- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien du tout ! hurla Harry en s'enfuyant.

Il courait de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Il voulait fuir cette atmosphère de mort. Il voulait faire taire la douleur au fond de son cœur. Il trébucha et s'écroula par terre. Son visage se trouva alors enfoui dans une cascade de cheveux noirs. Une chevelure qu'il connaissait. Il l'avait si souvent vue dans ses rêves autrefois :

- Cho !

Harry prit délicatement le corps de son ancienne petite amie dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui arrivait.

- Cho ! Réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu es venue ? demanda-t-il au visage sans vie.

Mais il attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Il le comprit. Des larmes d'impuissance montèrent à ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout est ma faute !

- Non, Harry ! Rien n'est de ta faute. Tout est la faute de Voldemort, je te l'ai déjà dit, dit Ginny qui s'était approchée de lui.

- Mais c'est ma faute si elle est là, rétorqua Harry. Si je n'avais pas organisé l'A.D., jamais elle ne se serait battue contre les Mangemorts et aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas morte.

- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry. Elle aurait pu être attaquée, elle et sa famille, insista Ginny.

- C'est ma faute, Harry. Il n'y avait pas assez de membres pour venir en renfort. J'ai appelé tous les anciens de l'A.D. , dit une voix derrière eux.

- Neville ?!

- Mais vous avez fini, oui? Des dizaines d'assassins nous sont tombés dessus ! Ce sont eux qui ont tué Cho, Hagrid. Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués ! Ce sont eux, les coupables et personne d'autre ! cria Ginny, avant de s'effondrer à genoux, le visage dans les mains.

Une immense fatigue envahit Harry. Il avait trop usé de sa puissance magique. Il se sentait vidé. Et la perte de ses amis venait s'ajouter à la douleur lancinante qui montait en lui. Une douleur à laquelle il n'avait plus la force de résister. Sa cicatrice commençait à le brûler. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cela, qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier. Mais la colère de Lord Voldemort était sans borne en ce jour de défaite pour ses troupes.

Harry se mit à hurler. Sa voix retentit dans la petite crique d'Azkaban, répercutée par la falaise. Il n'entendait plus Ginny, ni Neville. Harry était seul dans le noir face à une paire d'yeux rouges qui le fixaient intensément, l'envie de meurtre brûlant au fond de ses pupilles étroites. Il s'évanouit à nouveau.

Harryl sentait confusément qu'on le transportait. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi. Autour de lui s'étendait la crique asséchée d'Azkaban. Sur le sol, çà et là gisaient les corps inertes des combattants : Mangemorts, membres de l'Ordre et de l'A.D. Mais sa vision était troublée, il ne pouvait reconnaître aucun visage. Tant de morts… et pour quelle raison ? Seulement pour assouvir ou contrer les désirs d'un fou furieux… Les larmes de rage coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues… La douleur était toujours là… Il n'avait plus la force. Il s'endormit, brisé de fatigue et de chagrin.

* * *

_**Hop et un troisième chapitre qui vient tout de suite**_


	24. Chapter 24 Séjour à Ste Mangouste

**Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages (Harry et cie) n'étant pas issus de mon imagination, je ne tire aucun profit avec cette histoire, Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. L'orthographe et les incohérences du récit sont aimablement corrigées par mes amies Alixe, Alchemy et Crookshank. Quelques personnages secondaires et moins secondaires sont le fruit de ma plume.**

**Bien évidemment, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXIV Séjour à Sainte Mangouste**

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Il était couché sur un lit d'hôpital et des Médicomages, reconnaissables à leur robe verte s'affairaient autour de lui, l'auscultant avec des instruments étranges. Sa cicatrice palpitait et le brûlait comme un fer porté au rouge. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Il reprend conscience, dit l'un d'eux.

- Où suis-je ? demanda le jeune Potter dans un instant de panique. Où sont mes amis ?

Il voulut se redresser mais son corps refusait de répondre, il était comme paralysé par une extrême faiblesse.

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter, lui répondit calmement une aide soignante. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il faut vous reposer.

- Mes amis ?! Où sont Ginny, Ron et Hermione ? s'écria-t-il. Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- Ils viendront bientôt vous rendre visite comme tous les jours depuis votre arrivée, dit un autre des praticiens. D'ici là, tâchez de vous ménager, vous êtes encore loin d'être sur pied. Vous avez épuisé toutes vos réserves magiques. Il faudra du temps pour que vous puissiez à nouveau jeter des sorts.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ça va vous faire un choc, Monsieur Potter, mais pendant un certain temps, vous serez aussi limité qu'un Moldu, expliqua le Médicomage. Il vous est interdit d'avoir recours à la magie car vous devez reconstituer vos forces. De toute manière, je doute que vous soyez capable de jeter le moindre sortilège.

Le cerveau embrumé d'Harry eu du mal à prendre la mesurer des informations qui lui étaient transmises. Il n'était plus capable de jeter des sorts ? Comment allait-il faire ? Certes, il avait déjà vécu comme un Moldu pendant de nombreuses années chez les Dursley mais, maintenant, utiliser la magie lui était aussi indispensable que de respirer.

- Je… Je suis devenu Cracmol ? C'est ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- Temporairement, Monsieur Potter, ensuite, tout redeviendra comme avant, le rassura le Médicomage. Vous avez une capacité de récupération impressionnante pour votre âge. Habituellement, même un adulte dans la force de l'âge ne se serait pas réveillé avant une bonne semaine, alors qu'il ne vous a fallu que quatre jours pour reprendre conscience. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

- Quatre jours ?! s'étouffa Harry.

Les Médicomages tentèrent de le calmer, mais Harry avait déjà épuisé ses maigres forces et s'évanouit à nouveau, submergé par les émotions. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sentit une main qui serrait la sienne. En entrouvrant les paupières, il put voit la crinière rousse de Ginny. Elle lui parlait avec douceur, pensant qu'il était encore endormi. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Ginny.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny avec surprise avant d'enfouir son visage contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Merlin soit loué !

Le jeune Potter entendit un bruit de pas précipités et bientôt une autre chevelure entra dans son champ de vision : Hermione. Elle parlait à toute vitesse, mais Harry ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Hermione, laisse-le donc respirer ! intervint la voix de Ron. Tu vois bien que vous l'étouffez toutes les deux.

Les deux jeunes filles se reculèrent légèrement, permettant ainsi à Harry reprendre son souffle.  
Revoir ses amis lui rendit le sourire. Il avait mille questions mais ne savait pas par laquelle commencer :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? finit-il par demander. Je veux dire, après que j'ai perdu connaissance.

Un silence gêné envahit la pièce. Les trois amis se regardèrent pour savoir qui répondrait le premier aux interrogations de Harry. Finalement, Hermione prit la parole :

- Les forces du Ministère sont arrivées en renfort et les Mangemorts ont pris la fuite en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles. Mais plusieurs de leurs meneurs avaient été neutralisés. La mort de Bellatrix les avait profondément ébranlés.

- Elle est vraiment morte ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les Aurors l'ont retrouvée à moitié écrasée par les rochers, Elle baignait dans son sang, expliqua Ron. _Sectumsempra_, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange ?... dit le jeune Potter comme pour essayer de se convaincre.

- Exactement. C'était comme si tu avais coupé la tête du monstre, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, reprit Ginny

- Il faut dire que pas mal de nos adversaires étaient de nouvelles recrues, lâcha Ron.

- Les pertes ont été lourdes des deux côtés, ajouta Hermione.

L'image des corps inanimés de Hagrid et Cho revint en mémoire à Harry. Son regard s'assombrit à ce souvenir.

- Qui d'autre est mort ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pensé qu'à Hagrid, maintenant à Cho, mais combien y en avait-il d'autres ?

- Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher ont combattu jusqu'à la fin, mais ils ont péri pendant la fuite des Mangemorts, résuma sobrement Ron. Maugrey est sérieusement touché, même s'il ne veut pas l'accepter. Fred et George aussi, mais leur vie ne sont pas en danger, ajouta-t-il vivement, comme pour s'en convaincre. Les Aurors ont subi des pertes eux aussi. Quant à l'A.D., je laisse Neville te faire le point lui-même.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué la présence du jeune Londubat dans la pièce. Il s'avança vers le lit de Harry. Le menton droit, il se mit à énumérer les noms de ceux qui étaient tombés à Azkaban :

- Nous avons perdu Cho Chang et Terry Boot, comptabilisa-t-il. Zacharias Smith a perdu beaucoup de sang, il est dans un état critique. Les frères Crivey sont entre la vie et la mort. Lavande a pris un sort particulièrement vicieux, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle mettra du temps à s'en remettre. Anthony Goldstein a de multiples fractures dues aux Géants. Pour le reste d'entre nous, les blessures sont minimes.

Harry contempla son ami. Son visage et ses mains semblaient porter des traces de brûlures et il lui sembla voir l'éclat blanc d'un pansement par l'entrebâillement de la large manche de la robe de sorcier que portait Neville. Alors que son regard remontait vers le visage de son condisciple, il fut frappé par le regard de ce dernier. Le timide et maladroit Neville avait disparu. Harry sentit la détermination du jeune homme au fond de ses yeux. Il serrait les poings, il tremblait, mais il n'avait pas peur : il était en colère.

- Tant de morts, et pour quoi ? Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi Voldemort était prêt à sacrifier autant de ses sbires, soupira Harry. Si cela se trouve, on a combattu pour pas grand-chose…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'insurgea Neville. Tu-Sais-Qui avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête, et elle est forcément désastreuse pour nous . Je refuse que la disparition de nos amis ait été inutile. Ils sont morts pour faire barrage à Voldemort, quelles qu'aient été ses intentions !

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Neville lui tiendrait un tel discours. Et lui qui s'apitoyait sur son sort... Il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Lui l'héritier de Gryffondor qui était incapable de faire face à la mort de ses proches. Comment Godric, comment Dumbledore avaient pu croire un seul instant qu'il était digne de cet héritage ?

- Harry, ne te décourage pas ! s'écria Ginny.

- Tu es Legilimens maintenant ? se moqua amèrement Harry.

- Pas besoin. Quand tu fais cette tête-là, je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Tu veux encore abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis pitoyable comme sorcier, s'entêta Harry. Tout le monde a su se battre et moi, je ne sais que vous causer des ennuis. S'il n'y avait pas cette stupide Prophétie, je serai bien loin de tout ça. Mais à cause d'elle, tout le monde s'évertue à croire que je suis un grand sorcier.

Harry ressentit une grande douleur à la main. Celle de Ginny venait de se serrer convulsivement, broyant la sienne.

- Qui a sauté de la muraille pour combattre en balai les Mangemorts ? laissa-t-elle échapper les dents serrées. Qui a clairsemé leurs rangs ? Qui a rendu fous de rage les Géants ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que n'aurait fait un joueur de Quidditch ! répondit amèrement le jeune Potter.

- Cho aussi était joueuse de Quidditch, une joueuse professionnelle et pourtant c'est toi qui l'a fait, le coupa Ginny. Et qui a affronté Bellatrix Lestrange en combat singulier et l'a tuée ?

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voulait justement pas parler de ça. Il avait tué quelqu'un pour la seconde fois de sa vie. La première fois, c'était Quirell et il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait désiré la mort de cette femme. Il l'avait voulu du fond de son cœur. Il avait honte de cette victoire.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle te tue ? Tu te sentirais moins coupable ? s'écria douloureusement Ginny.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi, tu n'as tué personne aujourd'hui.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Quand tu es parti bille en tête pour détourner l'attention des Mangemorts de la muraille tu crois que je suis restée les bras croisés ? J'ai combattu, moi aussi, et pas seulement les Géants avec quelques cordes. Je n'ai pas fait le compte des Mangemorts qui ont reçu mes sorts ou mes boules de feu. Si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que c'est moi qui ai eu Flint ! asséna-t-elle, le menton fièrement pointé en avant,

- Flint ? demanda Harry. Marcus Flint ? Celui que nous avons connu à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Il y avait aussi Moon, Montague et Adrian Pucey, compléta Neville

- Quelle surprise ! dit Harry d'une voix mauvaise. Des Serpentard, devenus Mangemorts !

- Pas tous Serpentard. Roger Davies par exemple…

- Le capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle ?

- Oui, et aussi Marietta Edgecombe, Patricia Stimpson et Cormac MacLaggen, Kyle Summers et Kenneth Summersby pour ceux dont on a pu constater l'identité.

Harry tombait des nues. Qu'il y ait des Serpentard qu'il avait connus à Poudlard, passe encore, après tout Malefoy en faisait bien partie ; mais des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle…

- Aujourd'hui, tu comprends ce que veut dire la guerre, Harry, dit une voix que le jeune homme reconnut pour celle d'Arthur Weasley.

Le père de Ron et Ginny était entré doucement dans la chambre pendant leur conversation.

- Morts, blessures, trahisons et divisions. Il aurait été trop facile de croire que tous ceux que tu connais ont les mêmes idées que toi. Que tous auraient le courage d'affronter Voldemort plutôt que de le rejoindre ou de lui obéir par crainte de représailles.

Harry se sentit écrasé par ces révélations. Il avait perdu Hagrid, l'homme qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde auquel il appartenait et plusieurs des ses amis étaient morts eux aussi ou gravement blessés. Et ce par des élèves qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant plusieurs années, dont ils avaient partagé les cours, les repas et même le dortoir. Il se sentait souillé, impur. Et maintenant il prenait pleinement conscience de la fracture du monde sorcier, de son autodestruction imminente. Et on lui demandait de mettre un terme à tout ça ! C'était trop pour les épaules d'un garçon de dix-sept ans. Trop pour lui, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'en ai assez ! souffla-t-il. Je veux que ça cesse !

Une bulle de colère et de tristesse emplit la poitrine du jeune homme et se mit à l'étouffer de telle façon que, l'espace d'un instant, il sembla retrouver sa puissance magique. Les objets se mirent à voler autour de lui pour aller se fracasser contre les murs. Les efforts combinés des ses amis et d'Arthur Weasley ne suffirent pas à le calmer. A ces sentiments confus s'ajoutait la douleur de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui palpitait de plus belle sur le front de Harry.

Soudain, une flamme apparut dans la chambre et Harry sentit la chaleur bienfaisant de Fumseck sur son épaule. Le phénix se mit à chanter doucement pour le jeune Potter et Harry sentit tous ses chagrins, toute sa rage, toute sa douleur fondre en quelques instants.

Le jeune homme retomba sur ses oreillers, épuisé, Fumseck sifflant doucement près de lui.

* * *

_**Encore un quatrième et après il faudra attendre une petite semaine.**_


	25. Chapter 25 Etranges Rencontres

**Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages (Harry et cie) n'étant pas issus de mon imagination, je ne tire aucun profit avec cette histoire, Tous ces personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. L'orthographe et les incohérences du récit sont aimablement corrigées par mes amies Alixe, Alchemy et Crookshank. Quelques personnages secondaires et moins secondaires sont le fruit de ma plume.**

**Bien évidemment, je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXV : Etranges rencontres**

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres magiques de l'hôpital. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Ginny et les autres étaient partis sans doute au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sur sa table de chevet, un bouquet d' Ampiflores flamboyantes trônait dans un petit vase. Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu des fleurs lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auparavant.

- Ginny a dû les apporter pour moi, mais ça doit faire un bon moment que j'ai perdu connaissance, elles n'ont plus l'air très fraîches, dit Harry à voix haute avant de se reprendre. Ouais, je vais peut-être arrêter de parler tout seul, sinon je vais encore passer pour un dingue.

Une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes le prit. Lorsqu'il se mit debout, il constata avec satisfaction que ces quelques jours de repos lui avait permis de reprendre des forces. Il fit quelques pas chancelants avant de reprendre une certaine assurance et de se diriger vers la porte.

Tout était calme dans le couloir. Pas une plainte, pas un bruit de chariot de médicaments, pas un ronflement. Pas même cette odeur prononcée d'éther et de javel comme celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de sentir, lorsqu'il avait fallu accompagner les Dursley à l'hôpital pour une indigestion de Dudley. A Sainte Mangouste, les blessures pouvaient paraître plus graves, mais au moins l'environnement ne vous rendait pas encore plus malade comme dans les hôpitaux moldus.

Ce souvenir de la vie chez les Moldus, lui rappela brusquement son état de quasi Cracmol. Il aurait bien voulu essayer de voir si le repos avait eu les mêmes effets sur sa magie que sur son corps, mais sa dernière manifestation magique lui avait valu un joli coma. Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de tenter le diable, se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le panneau d'orientation.

- Où vais-je bien pouvoir aller me promener ? se dit-il encore à voix haute. Le salon de thé doit être fermé à cette heure-ci, mais je pourrais toujours m'y asseoir un moment. Décidément, je deviens cinglé, moi …. Ou alors sénile avant l'âge.

Péniblement, mais avec courage, Harry entreprit de gravir les quelques dizaines de marches qui séparaient le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges, où il avait été admis, du cinquième étage où se trouvait le salon de thé. Sitôt franchie la porte de la cafétéria, il fut surpris de rencontrer un autre jeune homme assis seul à une table. Dans la pénombre, Harry ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Le jeune Potter s'approcha de l'inconnu et le salua :

- Bonsoir !

- …

En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que le garçon remuait sans cesse les lèvres dans un discours muet, le regard fixe et la pupille atone. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il continuait à former des syllabes silencieuses sans se soucier de la présence de Harry.

Il devait avoir son âge à peu de choses près. C'était étrange que Harry ne le connaisse pas. Après tout, la plupart des enfants doués pour la magie allaient étudier à Poudlard. Mais il est vrai que certains parents préféraient parfois envoyer leur progéniture dans des cours privés ou mêmes à l'étranger. Le jeune Potter pensa alors à regarder sur le pyjama du jeune homme. Tous les patients avaient leur nom brodé magiquement au niveau de leur poitrine, au cas où l'un d'eux se perdrait dans les couloirs. L'inconnu s'appelait Anthony Caldwell.

- Euh… Bonsoir, moi je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter. Ravi de te rencontrer Anthony.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du sorcier, Anthony eut une réaction. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et ses yeux semblèrent chercher un souvenir lointain. Sans doute était-il sensible à l'énoncé de son propre prénom. Mais l'expression de folie douce du garçon parut singulièrement familière à Harry. Oui, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part… Ici, à Sainte Mangouste… Les Londubat !

- Euh… Excuse-moi ! Est-ce que par hasard tu serais un patient du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges comme moi ?

A nouveau, les yeux d'Anthony reflétèrent un mélange d'incompréhension et de réminiscence, mais cette fois un réel effroi était visible. Quel crétin je fais ! S'il est dans le même état que les Londubat, il ne pourra jamais me répondre. Les parents de Neville sont comme ça depuis presque dix-sept ans et ils n'ont jamais dû lâcher un mot à leur fils, pensa-t-il aussitôt.

Harry était arrivé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il commençait déjà à se demander pourquoi il était monté au cinquième. Au départ, il avait voulu sortir de cette chambre qui lui rappelait trop son état d'handicapé magique et trouver un endroit tranquille où broyer du noir. Son regard s'attarda vers le comptoir où l'on disposait les pâtisseries et les boissons. Une bouilloire magique fumait encore. Harry eut envie de prendre un thé.

Le jeune Potter fouina un peu et trouva deux tasses propres pour lui et Anthony, ainsi que – comble de bonheur - des Bièraubeurres. Elles devaient être là pour les visiteurs ayant besoin d'un remontant. Après tout ce n'était pas toujours facile de voir un proche magiquement blessé. Il dénicha un plateau pour y disposer son butin et rapporta le tout à la table où Anthony était assis. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé plus malheureux que lui, Harry avait oublié sa faiblesse temporaire. Il avait envie d'aider ce garçon, d'essayer de le sortir de cette rêverie douloureuse. Il avança la tasse de thé chaud et la bouteille de Bièraubeurre vers Anthony. Machinalement, le jeune homme se mit à touiller le thé avec sa cuillère. Harry réprima un fou rire : on aurait dit la tante Pétunia, tant il mettait de soin dans ce simple geste. Mais pour briser la glace, le jeune Potter l'imita et but son thé à petites gorgées en silence. Lorsqu'ils se furent réchauffés, Harry montra à Anthony la Bièraubeurre :

- Tu ne dois pas en boire souvent, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit prescrit par les Médicomages, mais par Merlin, ça fait un bien fou ! dit-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, tous les deux ? demanda une voix féminine.  
Harry se retourna. Une Médicomage se tenait à l'entrée du salon de thé, visiblement contrariée de trouver deux patients debout à cette heure de la nuit.

- Vous devriez dormir, surtout vous, Monsieur Potter. Merlin sait combien vous en avez besoin.

- Je voulais simplement me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Harry, penaud.

- Eh bien, maintenant que c'est chose faite, faites-moi le plaisir de regagner votre chambre, dit la soignante sur un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Madame Pomfresh, avant de se tourner avec chaleur vers le jeune Caldwell. Anthony, il est l'heure aussi pour toi d'aller te coucher, tu viens ?

Ce dernier obéit gentiment et redescendit l'escalier, suivi de Harry, qui ne put faire autrement sous le regard ferme de la Médicomage. Fixant le dos du jeune homme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pardonnez-moi, mais est-ce que par hasard Anthony n'aurait pas subi le sortilège _Doloris_ ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? s'étonna la Médicomage.

- Je connais un peu Monsieur et Madame Londubat et j'ai vu la même expression sur leur visage, répondit le jeune Potter.,.

- Tu as deviné juste. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous allions recevoir de nouveau ce genre de patients, fit tristement la femme. Surtout un Moldu.

- Antony est un Moldu ?!!!!!! s'exclama Harry. Mais que fait-il à Sainte Mangouste alors ?

- Il a de la chance d'avoir pu être admis ici, remarqua son interlocutrice. Les hôpitaux moldus sont incompétents pour les dommages causés par la magie. Heureusement pour lui que sa tante est une sorcière et qu'elle a fait appel à nos services.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose sur la personne qui lui a fait ça ?

- Pas un mot. C'est à peine s'il perçoit les présences autour de lui, soupira la Médicomage. Cela fait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'il est ici. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le responsable n'était pas très expérimenté. Bien, Monsieur Potter, nous voici arrivés. Maintenant que j'ai satisfait votre curiosité, je vous prie de retourner vous coucher.- Har… ry… Pot… ter… balbutia alors Anthony, en … dan… ger.

Le jeune Potter et la Médicomage le fixèrent avec surprise. Anthony avait dit cela dans un éclair stupéfiant de lucidité, en regardant fixement Harry.

- Vous le connaissiez ? demanda la femme.

- Non, c'est la première fois que je le rencontrais, répondit Harry.

- Alors comment connaît-il votre nom ?

- Je me suis présenté tout à l'heure, avança le jeune Potter, Vous croyez qu'il a pu retenir mon nom ?

- Dans l'état où il se trouve, c'est impensable, objecta la Médicomage.

- Pensez-vous qu'on aurait parlé de moi devant lui pendant son séjour chez vous ? On parle parfois de moi dans les journaux, ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton gêné. Je suppose que cela peut alimenter des conversations entre les malades ou ceux qui leur rendent visite.

- Nos patients n'ont pas le droit de lire la presse et leurs visiteurs savent qu'il faut éviter d'aborder de tels sujets, opposa la femme.

- Ser… pents… murmura Anthony, ramenant l'attention des deux autres sur lui.

- Cette fois, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles, il a été victime des Mangemorts et pas d'un quelconque sorcier anti-Moldus, réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Il connaît mon nom, il a subi le sortilège Doloris et si on rapproche tout ça du mot serpent, on ne peut arriver qu'à cette conclusion et peut-être même pire : il a croisé le chemin de Voldemort.

La Médicomage frémit à l'énoncé du nom maudit, mais ne protesta pas.

- Il faut savoir ce qui lui est arrivé précisément, décida Harry. Quelqu'un doit tenter de lire dans ses pensées.

_Si seulement je n'étais pas privé de mes pouvoirs en ce moment, je le ferais moi-même, _songea le jeune homme, _mais il va falloir appeler Kingsley et les autres._

- Il n'en est pas question, Monsieur Potter ! s'insurgea la femme. Je ne laisserai personne fouiller l'esprit de mon patient. Cela pourrait augmenter son traumatisme.

- Ecoutez ! Il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. L'issue de la guerre contre Voldemort dépend peut-être de ce que sait ce garçon, exposa Harry pour tenter de la convaincre. Rien ne sera tenté sans une assistance médicomagique, ajouta-t-il pour la faire fléchir.

L'argument semblait avoir fait mouche. La Médicomage pesait le pour et le contre, en regardant pensivement son patient moldu.

- Dans ce cas, je veux être présente lorsque vous essaierez de pénétrer son esprit, finit-elle par céder.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux l'accepter, tempéra Harry. Cela ne dépend pas que de moi et... les informations qu'il détient pourraient vous mettre en danger.

La Médicomage plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Monsieur Potter. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important dans la guerre qui nous oppose au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi aussi, je lis la Gazette et j'ai bien vu l'attention dont vous avez fait l'objet ici. Je veux vous aider dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Je hais les Mangemorts et ce qu'il font. Vous pouvez vérifier tout ce que vous voudrez sur mon passé, mes relations, tout ! Présentez-moi à vos amis et dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Harry la fixa, stupéfait. La demande de la femme le prenait de court. Il fallait se garder des espions, c'est vrai… mais ils avaient tellement besoin de recrues supplémentaires. Et une personne travaillant à Sainte Mangouste serait certainement une bonne source d'information.

- Je vais en parler à mes amis, répondit-il prudemment.

- Sachez que si vous me refusez, je m'opposerai à vous laisser entreprendre quoique ce soit sur mon patient, dit fermement la femme. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Ursula Pomfresh.

- Pomfresh ! Comme… Comme Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard ? s'exclama aussitôt Harry.

- En effet, c'est ma tante du côté de mon père, confirma Ursula.

- Alors dans ce cas-là, il y a peut-être moyen de s'arranger, dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Allez coucher Anthony. Je retourne à ma chambre, si tout va bien d'ici une heure, je pourrais peut-être vous dire de quoi il retourne.

Harry revint dans sa chambre aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Une fois rentré, il se mit à fouiller fébrilement ses affaires à la recherche de son médaillon d'appel. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il alerta Ginny, lui demandant d'informer Ron, Hermione et les adultes de garde qu'il avait des informations importantes à leur communiquer. Dix minutes plus tard, on frappait à sa porte. Ses trois amis, accompagnés de Kingsley, entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda Ginny. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, mais Maman a insisté pour que je rentre au Quartier Général…

- Tout va bien, Ginny. Je vous ai appelés parce que j'ai peut-être découvert des informations vitales pour l'Ordre.

- Encore une vision de Voldemort ? Ta cicatrice te fait encore mal ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Tu… Tu es encore entré dans son esprit… Ou c'est lui qui est entré dans le tien ? bégaya Ron.

- Rien de tout ça, les rassura Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'un autre patient de ce service.

- Raconte-nous, Harry, demanda Kingsley. A moins que tu ne veuilles attendre que les autres n'arrivent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall, Mr Weasley et Remus faisaient leur apparition. Eux aussi demandèrent la raison de cet appel urgent, mais Harry leur demanda d'abord de prendre place. La directrice de l'Ecole du Ministère – c'était le nom que Rufus Scrimgeour avait donné à l'ersatz de Poudlard – fit apparaître des sièges pour tout le monde. Chacun prit place autour du lit du jeune Potter. Harry raconta alors sa petite escapade nocturne en ignorant superbement les réprimandes combinées de Ginny et Hermione sur son imprudence pendant sa convalescence. Il leur parla d'Anthony, le peu qu'il savait de son histoire, les recoupements qui s'étaient imposés à lui en apprenant tout cela et enfin les conditions posées par Ursula Pomfresh.

- En somme, tu nous demandes de la faire entrer dans l'Ordre ? résuma Kingsley. Je pense comme toi qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre de ce jeune Moldu… Anthony Caldwell c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Nous devons d'abord vérifier si Ursula Pomfresh est une personne fiable, intervint Remus. Nous connaissons Madame Pomfresh depuis des années et savons qu'elle est de confiance, mais tous les membres d'une famille n'adoptent pas forcément le même point de vue. Regardez Sirius…

- Madame Pomfresh est issue d'une longue lignée de guérisseurs dévoués tout entiers à leurs patients, plaida Minerva McGonagall. Ils ont toujours fait preuve d'une grande ouverture en ce qui concerne les opinions politiques ou les considérations raciales. Pour ma part, je serais assez encline à lui faire bénéficier de l'opinion que j'ai de sa famille… Mais il me semble que le plus probant serait d'interroger directement sa tante.

- Entièrement d'accord, approuva Harry. Ce serait bien de la contacter au plus tôt. A-t-elle eu une médaille d'alerte ?

- Comme tous les membres de l'Ordre, répondit Kingsley. Je lui ai remis personnellement. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Harry se dit que l'infirmière de Poudlard risquait d'être étonnée d'être tirée du lit pour parler de sa nièce, mais il remarqua que la lumière du jour commençait déjà à pointer par la fenêtre. D'ailleurs quand, au bout de dix minutes, l'infirmière de Poudlard entra dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle semblait parfaitement alerte.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui justifie un appel si matinal pour se rendre au chevet de ce trompe-la-mort de Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt entreprirent alors de lui résumer la situation, demandant parfois à Harry confirmation de tel ou tel fait. Lorsqu'elle eut tous les éléments en main, Madame Pomfresh prit le temps de la réflexion avant de se prononcer :

- C'est une jeune femme compétente qui serait d'une grande aide s'il faut soigner les membres de l'Ordre blessés en mission. Quant à ses opinions politiques, je crois pouvoir assurer qu'elle est tout à fait opposée à V...Voldemort, prononça-t-elle avec difficulté. Je l'ai eu comme assistante quelques temps à Poudlard, nous avons eu le temps de mieux nous connaître. Elle vouait une grande admiration au Professeur Dumbledore.

- Il faut quand même qu'elle accepte d'elle-même de faire partie de l'Ordre avec tout ce que cela implique comme risques, rappela Arthur Weasley.

- C'est une personne courageuse, Mr Weasley, répondit Madame Pomfresh. Je ne m'en fais pas sur ce point.

L'heure fixée par Harry était bientôt écoulée. Ursula Pomfresh allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Kingsley fit apparaître le parchemin de serment au cas où. Lorsqu'elle entra, Ursula eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant sa tante dans la pièce :

- Tante Pomy ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut que nous parlions, Ursula.

La discussion entre la tante et sa nièce dura un bon moment. Il fallut également que Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin expliquent certains détails obscurs pour l'infirmière. Mais au bout du compte, Ursula Pomfresh prêta serment de fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix. Désormais, il fallait préparer Anthony à la séance de légilimancie.

* * *

_**Ce sera tout pour cette semaine, encore désolé pour le retard, mes amis.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic. **

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI : Légilimancie**

Deux jours plus tard, la séance de légilimancie put avoir lieu. Ursula Pomfresh était parvenue à trouver une salle pour l'expérience menée sur Anthony. Il s'agissait d'un vieux laboratoire désaffecté. Sur les étagères s'alignaient des bocaux étiquetés aux contenus plus effrayants et répugnants les uns que les autres : fœtus de dragon, ganglions nerveux d'Acromentule, peau de goule, queues de Manticores, souffle de Nundu, cervelles de Runespoor, venin de serpent d'arbre du Cap flottaient nonchalamment dans un liquide plus que douteux. Ron pâlissait un peu plus à la lecture des étiquettes. Harry, quant à lui, commençait à se sentir nauséeux.

La Médicomage avait préparé le laboratoire selon les indications de Kingsley. Elle avait disposé dix chaises autour d'un fauteuil confortable où devait prendre place Anthony. Ursula tenait son patient par la main et le guidait vers son siège. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien installé et que la perspective, même floue pour son esprit traumatisé, de cette expérience ne le stressait en rien. Mais Anthony semblait égal à lui-même quoiqu'un peu plus lucide qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Il semble que notre jeune ami soit d'accord avec nos plans, remarqua Kingsley.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'enquit la Médicomage.

- Même si je n'ai pas encore commencé à fouiller son esprit, je peux sentir certaines ondes positives qui émanent de lui, répondit l'Auror. Il veut communiquer avec nous. Il faut croire que son agresseur n'était vraiment pas très doué pour lancer des Doloris ou pas assez cruel pour détruire entièrement l'esprit d'Anthony.

- Il me semblait bien avoir décelé un changement d'attitude chez ce garçon, mais de là à affirmer qu'il est conscient de ce qui se joue… Il s'agit tout de même d'un Moldu ! répliqua Ursula, sceptique.

- Mais nos cerveaux fonctionnent de la même manière, Ursula, expliqua Kingsley. J'ai lu certains de leurs livres dits_scientifiques_… Pas toujours faciles à comprendre pour nous, d'ailleurs, mais fascinants au demeurant. J'ai pu y apprendre que les Moldus croient n'utiliser en moyenne que 20 des capacités de leur cerveau. Il s'agit d'une erreur d'interprétation, mais pas si dénuée de sens. Les sorciers utilisent des capacités cérébrales inaccessibles pour le moment à nos amis Moldus, à quelques exceptions près. Mais dans l'ensemble, nous fonctionnons de la même manière. Lire dans les pensées et les souvenirs d'Anthony ne posera pas de problèmes, croyez-moi.

- Comment veux-tu disposer les appareils, Shacklebolt ? demanda Lupin qui arrivait avec deux valises apparemment assez lourdes.

- Amène tout ça par ici, dit l'Auror.

Remus et Kingsley entreprirent alors de déballer le contenu des deux valises. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, un ensemble hétéroclites d'appareils magiques jonchait le sol poussiéreux du laboratoire : un projecteur d'images, un écran magique à capacité réversible, des instruments de mesure en métal doré et argenté et une sorte de casque de cuir surmonté de petites antennes cuivrées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'enquit Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel équipement pour une séance de légilimancie ?

- On l'utilise pour les séances collectives, affirma Hermione, retrouvant ses instincts d bonne élève.

- Tout à fait, grâce à ce casque et à ces appareils, vous pourrez voir ce que je m'apprête à découvrir dans l'esprit d'Anthony. Le casque transmet certaines de mes ondes cérébrales au projecteur qui les affichera sur l'écran. L'écran lui-même est réversible, ce qui veut dire que vous pourrez voir les images ou que vous soyez placé dans la pièce : devant ou derrière lui.

- Et Anthony ? s'inquiéta Ursula.

- L'écran sera placé au-dessus de lui en lévitation. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il revive doublement ses souvenirs. Il les reverra déjà lorsque je fouillerai son esprit, expliqua Kingsley.

Avec l'aide du Professeur McGonagall et de Mme Pomfresh, Kingsley et Remus mirent en place leur dispositif. Anthony semblait ne pas prêter attention aux préparatifs. Ursula et Ginny veillaient sur lui. Hermione regardait avec fascination l'appareillage apporté par Kingsley, détaillant à un Ron baillant le fonctionnement de chacun des instruments. Harry, quant à lui, réfléchissait aux éventuelles personnes qui pourraient apparaître sur l'écran, lorsqu'Anthony révèlerait ses souvenirs.

- Tout est paré, déclara Kingsley au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Si Anthony est prêt lui aussi, nous pouvons commencer.

Ursula Pomfresh acquiesça et chacun prit place autour du jeune Moldu. Kingsley enfila le casque à antennes, s'assura que le projeteur était bien en marche, puis se mit à fixer Anthony du regard.

-_Legilimens_, prononça-t-il.

Aussitôt, le projecteur se mit en route et des images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran. Tout d'abord, ce n'était qu'un fouillis de brefs souvenirs : un jardin avec des enfants qui jouent au ballon… des cadeaux au pied d'un sapin de Noël et Anthony très jeune, endormi sur le canapé, un verre de lait et des cookies à côté de lui… une fuite éperdue dans la rue pour échapper à un gros chien, un premier baiser avec une fille plutôt jolie… Kingsley passait en revue les différentes couches de l'esprit d'Anthony. C'était la première étape avant de se focaliser sur l'endroit le plus vraisemblable où se cachait le souvenir traumatisant de son agression.

Bientôt, les images se firent plus nettes, Shacklebolt s'attardait un peu plus sur les souvenirs du garçon, pour s'assurer de ne pas faire fausse route. Apparemment, l'Auror cherchait dans un secteur où se trouvaient des souvenirs douloureux : blessures, peurs, tristesse… Les sorciers assistèrent ainsi à l'enterrement d'une femme qui semblait être la grand-mère d'Anthony, une chute de vélo dont la vision semblait ralentie, un après-midi ensoleillé sur la plage où Anthony avait failli se noyer alors qu'il apprenait à nager… Un accident de voiture vécu à l'arrière du véhicule où tout semblait vouloir écraser les passagers en se pliant, le visage ensanglanté du conducteur et de la passagère avant, les pleurs et les cris d'Anthony… Des camarades de classe ayant comme souffre douleur un Anthony si chétif que l'on a du mal à le reconnaître…

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on puisse garder autant de souvenirs douloureux en soi, si jeune, murmura Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux. Ginny, elle, s'était naturellement tournée vers Harry. Le jeune Potter comprenait cela mieux que quiconque. Il savait que l'on pouvait vivre avec un tel fardeau, fait de petites peines et de grandes douleurs.

Le flot d'images s'arrêta sur une nuit étoilée au milieu de la mer. Anthony était sur un petit voilier, entre deux îles. Il se dirigeait vers la plus petite des deux. Un étrange manoir se dressait au sommet de ce rocher perdu parmi les eaux. Le bateau aborda un débarcadère en piteux état. Tout autour de lui, Anthony n'entendait que le sifflement des serpents, invisibles prédateurs cachés dans les fourrés. Même s'ils n'avaient que l'image et le son, les spectateurs ressentaient l'angoisse du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait accosté sur cette île. L'atmosphère en était oppressante. A chaque pas, une gueule reptilienne pouvait surgir pour le mordre et le laisser mourir seul sur cette île déserte. Finalement, Anthony arriva au pied du manoir, devant une vieille grille rouillée.

- Cette vieille bicoque ne peut tenir que grâce à la magie ! s'exclama Ron à la vue de la bâtisse tordue et délabrée.

Hermione lui intima de se taire par un discret coup de pied dans le tibia. Ron étouffa un juron bien senti. Le souvenir d'Anthony continuait à défiler. Harry comprenait ce qui était passé par la tête du Moldu. Lui non plus n'aurait pas résisté à l'idée de regarder à l'intérieur du manoir. Et tout comme Anthony, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Voldemort ! s'étouffèrent en chœur les membres de l'Ordre.

Tous assistèrent à l'entrée de Drago Malefoy au sein des plus fidèles Mangemorts. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait tuée, Harry revit Bellatrix Lestrange et, pire que tout : Severus Rogue !

- Cette espèce de serpent huileux, si je le tenais je le…

Hermione donna un nouveau coup de pied à Ron pour le faire taire. A côté d'eux, Harry avait blêmi de rage et serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. L'air commençait même à devenir électrique à nouveau. Ginny s'apprêtait à intervenir pour le calmer, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Inutile, Ginny, murmura-t-elle. Il ne peut toujours pas se servir de magie. Je m'en suis assurée auprès des Médicomages qui s'occupent de lui. Je m'attendais à une réaction de ce genre.

Le temps donna raison à Hermione. La seconde d'après, la colère de Harry semblait s'être apaisée. L'image était revenue sur Anthony, fuyant les Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient. Il avait réussi à prendre son bateau et à mettre les voiles. Mais le petit voilier sombra après avoir été touché par un éclair de magie. Quant à Anthony, il flottait dans les airs en direction de trois personnes encagoulées.

_- Drago, occupez-vous en. Rappelez-vous, personne ne doit soupçonner notre présence ici. Les Moldus de l'île voisine croient que l'île est hantée. Faites perdurer la rumeur et donnez à ces créatures pathétiques l'occasion de déblatérer sur ce qui se passe sur cette île. Vous avez compris, Drago ?_ dit la silhouette du milieu. Harry reconnut sa voix pour celle de Rogue et ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau.

-_Oui, Professeur. Il ne dira rien de ce qu'il a vu et il alimentera les légendes du manoir Blackscale_, répondit le jeune homme.

-_Bien, nous vous le laissons. Bellatrix ! Retournons auprès de notre Maître._  
Rogue, Bellatrix et Malefoy ! Harry était au comble de la rage. Mais conformément aux prédictions d'Hermione, il n'y eut aucune manifestation de magie incontrôlée. Même lorsque les Doloris répétés de Malefoy défilèrent sur l'écran.

Jusque-là, Anthony s'était tenu plutôt tranquille. Ursula avait pu constater qu'il transpirait abondamment. Il revivait ses peurs du moment. Mais au moment de revivre les Doloris du jeune Malefoy, son corps se recroquevilla en position foetale. Un cri atroce s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fut agité de soubresauts incontrôlables. La Médicomage lui administra une potion que Kingsley avait amenée avec lui en prévision de telles réactions. Elle eut du mal à lui faire ingurgiter le liquide violet, mais aussitôt qu'il l'eut avalé, Anthony se calma. Son silence soudain laissa entendre des paroles de Malefoy entre deux sorts de torture :

-_Quoi que tu aies pu entendre ici, tu ne peux rien comprendre ! Rien ! Tu n'es qu'un minable Moldu. Vous autres croyez pouvoir dominer le monde avec vos stupides inventions, mais il y a un pouvoir bien plus grand que le vôtre et c'est celui de l'homme que tu as vu ce soir. Je n'échouerai pas comme mon idiot de père._

-_Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît…_ dit la voix d'Anthony.

-_Que je m'arrête ! Quand je m'amuse autant ! Pas question ! Endoloris !_

-_L'erreur de mon père aura été de sous-estimer notre Maître. Il croyait pouvoir le supplanter un jour ! Quelle ironie ! Tout comme ce crétin de Rogue ! Mais rien ne peut abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

L'image devint floue. Anthony flottait entre deux eaux, accroché on ne sait par quel miracle, aux débris de son voilier. Un bateau de pêcheurs s'approchait lui pour le secourir. Quelques images de Ste Mangouste défilèrent encore avant que Kingsley ne s'interrompe.

- Je crois que c'est tout ce que nous pourrons apprendre de ce jeune homme, conclut l'Auror.

- De toute façon, il est hors de question de continuer la séance ! déclara Ursula. Il est complètement épuisé et affaibli mentalement. Il ne supporterait pas un second examen.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Ursula, intervint Remus. Nous avons appris beaucoup plus de choses que nous ne soupçonnions et le projecteur magique n'a pas fait que retransmettre les images sur l'écran. Il a également enregistré les souvenirs qui nous intéressaient, ajouta-t-il en retirant un cristal translucide de l'appareil.

- Ainsi, nous pourrons analyser à loisirs cette scène de son passé sans porter atteinte à la santé de votre patient, expliqua Minerva McGonagall.

Ursula Pomfresh semblait soulagée. Pendant qu'elle installait Anthony dans une chaise roulante en vue de le ramener à sa chambre, les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à débattre des différentes implications de ce souvenir.

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir où se trouve ce manoir qui a servi de refuge à Voldemort, déclara Kingsley. Ursula ! Pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur les circonstances précises de son arrivée ici ?

- Il faudra certainement que j'entre en contact avec sa tante, mais je ferai le nécessaire, répondit l'intéressée.

- En revanche, il semble que nos ennemis soient plus divisés que nous ne le pensions, fit remarquer Minerva McGonagall.

- Tout à fait, approuva Remus. Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions que les rivalités dans leurs rangs se limitaient au rang de préféré de Voldemort. Mais les paroles du jeune Malefoy laissent à penser que certains aimeraient bien prendre la tête du mouvement. Je vous ai d'ailleurs déjà signalé que Greyback nourrit de grandes ambitions.

- Malefoy aurait donc voulu comploter contre son maître ? Voilà qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant quand on connaît le personnage, commenta Kingsley. Quant à Rogue, son aigreur et ses ambitions frustrées auraient effectivement pu nous permettre de le deviner. Mais il aura probablement fort à faire. Visiblement, il a déjà du mal à convaincre ses camarades de sa foi dans leur cause.

- Ces tentatives de complot impliquent autre chose de bien plus important pour nous, intervint Hermione.

- Que voulez-vous dire Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Tout simplement que des hommes aussi calculateurs et malins que Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue ne s'engageraient pas dans une telle entreprise sans avoir une idée pour abattre leur maître, autrement dit ils savent quelque chose sur les Horcruxes.

- Une analyse pertinente, Hermione, vingt points pour Gryffondor, la félicita Remus. Effectivement, c'est une idée à creuser. Il faudra reprendre l'interrogatoire de Lucius Malefoy sous cet angle, mais il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que Malefoy n'avait rien soupçonné des Horcruxes de Voldemort ?

- Peut-être croyait-il tenir la clé de son ascension ailleurs ? hasarda Ginny.

- C'est effectivement possible, admit Kingsley. Même si les perquisitions chez lui n'ont jamais rien donné de solide, Malefoy est connu pour être un maître en Magie Noire. Il a pu trouver une autre faille chez Voldemort, ou croire en trouver une.

- Est-ce que vous pensez que Voldemort est au courant ? demanda Ron.

- Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Kingsley. Avec un esprit aussi retors et vicieux que le sien, il doit prendre plaisir aux luttes intestines qui animent son groupe de fanatiques. En revanche, je ne saurais dire s'il les prend au sérieux, encore moins s'il a les mêmes soupçons que nous en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment, lâcha Ginny. Pas une fois il n'a réagi lorsque l'un de ses Horcruxes a été pris ou détruit. A part lorsqu'il a appris pour son journal d'étudiant. Et encore, il s'en est pris à Lucius Malefoy, pas à nous.

- En effet, le médaillon de Serpentard a pu être neutralisé sans que Voldemort s'en aperçoive, de même pour l'anneau de Gaunt. Quant à la canne de Rowena Serdaigle, il n'a probablement jamais su où elle avait atterri après qu'il ait essayé de tuer Harry.

- Et il ne semble pas faire de vérifications fréquentes des lieux où il les a cachés, ajouta Ron.

- Soit par ce qu'il est trop confiant, soit parce qu'il n'a aucune confiance en ses fidèles, supposa Remus. Ou peut-être même les deux, qui sait ?

- Et Drago, dans tout ça ? S'il est au courant pour son père et Rogue, surtout pour Rogue, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas encore dit à Voldemort, s'interrogea à haute voix Minerva McGonagall.

- Parce que c'est une fouine puante, lâcha Ron, tout simplement. Il crache sur les tentatives de son père et sur les plans de Rogue, mais il ne vaut pas mieux. Maintenant que Bellatrix Lestrange et son père sont hors jeu, il reste plus que Rogue comme favori, un Rogue sur la sellette si jamais ses ambitions sont découvertes. Il attend son heure, c'est tout.

- Une fine analyse, Monsieur Weasley, vingt points pour Gryffondor, sourit le professeur de Métamorphose.

Ron rougit un peu sous ce compliment plutôt inhabituel de la part de Minerva McGonagall et ne put s'empêcher de savourer la mine étonnée de sa petite amie.

- Il se pourrait même qu'il s'apprête à faire la même chose que Lucius et Severus, ajouta Kingsley. Mais il garde profil bas pour le moment : jeune recrue, un père en disgrâce… Pour le moment, la situation n'est pas à son avantage et dévoiler trop tôt les plans de Rogue pourrait attirer les soupçons sur lui.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? Tu n'as pas encore donné ton avis, s'enquit Remus.

Mais Harry était bien incapable de répondre. Le visage exsangue, il respirait difficilement. Son front était trempé de sueur et sa cicatrice semblait rougir de plus en plus violemment à chaque seconde.

- Harry ! hurla Ginny en se précipitant sur lui.

Mais déjà Madame Pomfresh et sa nièce s'étaient ruées sur le jeune Potter évanoui. Elles le transportèrent rapidement vers sa chambre, pendant que Minerva McGonagall se chargeait de raccompagner Anthony dans la sienne. Hermione, Ginny et Ron durent rester à la porte de la chambre de Harry, horrifiés par les cris de douleur qui leur parvenaient.

* * *

Bon, me voilà de retour avec une floppée de chapitres pour rattrapper mon absence de ces derniers mois. 

Toutes mes excuses,je vous livre la suite dans la foulée


	27. Chapter 27 Reptilimens

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XXVII Reptilimens**

Harry se tordait de douleur sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, agité de soubresauts frénétiques. Il criait sa souffrance d'une voix rauque méconnaissable. Mais il résisterait coûte que coûte. Pas question de laisser Voldemort envahir à nouveau son esprit. Il ne se permettrait aucune larme. Seuls ses cris témoigneraient de la sauvagerie de ce combat de volonté entre le mage noir et lui.

Mais c'était sans prendre en compte sa propre infirmité du moment. Il n'avait plus de puissance magique à disposition. Malgré tous ses efforts, il entendait de plus en plus nettement la voix de Voldemort dans son crâne. De toutes les parties de son corps, il ne semblait plus sentir que sa cicatrice, chauffée au fer rouge. Et Voldemort de se délecter de la déchéance de son jeune ennemi :

_- Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry ? Tu ne résistes plus ? Où est donc cette barrière que tu m'opposais ces derniers temps ? En aurais-tu assez de me combattre ? Aurais-tu compris que tout cela est inutile ?_

- La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !!!! hurla Harry à haute voix.

_- Ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu dis là, mon cher Harry. Je pensais que tu avais été mieux élevé que ça. Mais suis-je bête, tu as été élevé chez ces caricatures d'humains que sont les Moldus… Et pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai tué tes parents, Harry !_

- La ferme !!!! J'ai dit : la ferme ! répéta Harry. Il devait se concentrer sur sa volonté de repousser Voldemort, fermer son esprit. Ne pas répondre à la provocation.

_- Tu ne veux plus les venger ? Tu ne veux pas être un bon fils qui rend justice à ses parents ? Oh ?! Mais que vois-je ? Un vieux souvenir ! Mais tu dois le connaître, puisque tu y étais, Harry._

Voldemort imposa une série d'images au jeune Potter : la maison de Godric's Hollow ; James Potter tentant de repousser le mage noir avant de tomber raide mort dans les escaliers ; Lily Potter protégeant son enfant de sa vie ; un éclair vert dirigé droit sur lui… Harry craqua, c'était plus fort que lui. A la peur avait succédé la colère. Un raz de marée de haine le submergea, brisant sa volonté et toute concentration.

- Je vous tuerai ! Vous allez payer pour tous ces morts !

Mais c'était tout ce que Voldemort attendait du caractère impulsif de son adversaire. Le mage noir profita de cette faille dans les défenses du jeune homme et s'immisça dans ses souvenirs. Faisant ressurgir des images de chacune de leurs confrontations.

_- Te rappelles-tu de notre deuxième rencontre, mon cher Harry ? Lorsque tu m'as empêché de retrouver une forme décente ? Je t'avais fait une proposition ce jour-là, souviens-toi ! Elle tient toujours. Rejoins-moi… Ce serait la fin de toutes tes souffrances…_ siffla la voix serpentine de Voldemort comme un commentaire obscène des images de Quirell se décomposant devant le miroir du Riséd.

- Vous mentez ! Je le sais depuis ce jour-là ! Vous n'avez qu'une envie : me tuer !

_- Je vois que tu te souviens de cela aussi. Bien… Passons au souvenir suivant, si tu le veux bien,_ reprit la voix sur un ton que Voldemort voulait badin. _La Chambre des Secrets ! Où Harry Potter a une nouvelle fois montré sa puissance magique ! Du moins d'après les rumeurs qui courent parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Racontars que tout cela, tu peux me croire. J'ai pu voir ton combat contre mon journal intime et le Basilic. Et franchement, comme d'habitude tu n'as dû ta victoire qu'à la chance !_

Sur ces paroles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres montra à l'esprit de Harry des vues de l'affrontement qui s'était déroulé cinq ans plus tôt. Tout y était si précis…

- Comment ?...

_- … Puis-je avoir ces souvenirs ? Mon cher Harry ! Crois-tu qu'il me soit quelque chose d'impossible, à moi qui ai vaincu la mort ? La Chambre des Secrets est baignée de Magie Noire. Il m'a suffi de la faire parler._

Un instant, Harry avait paniqué. Une seule personne, à part lui, avait assisté à ce combat, bien qu'inconsciente : Ginny. Et si elle avait gardé des séquelles de cette possession par Tom Jedusor ?

_- Je vois que tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite traîtresse à son sang. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle te rejoindra aussitôt que j'en aurais terminé avec toi ! Mais d'abord le plat de résistance : ma résurrection !_

Subitement, le décor de la Chambre des Secrets disparut pour laisser la place à un cimetière de sinistre mémoire. Harry se retrouva à sa propre place en cette nuit de juin, trois ans auparavant. Mais Voldemort ne se contenta pas de l'image et du son, il fallait que Harry ressente ce souvenir. Pour le jeune homme, le couteau de Queudver allait le blesser une seconde fois, il sentirait à nouveau son sang couler hors de ses veines, il fallait qu'il ressente à nouveau cette peur instinctive du prédateur.

_- Là encore, Harry, tu n'as obtenu de sursis que grâce à la chance ! Mais tout cela s'arrête aujourd'hui !!!_l'avertit Voldemort dont le masque de fausse amabilité se fissurait._Personne ne dresse impunément contre Lord Voldemort, Harry… Personne, pas même le célèbre et très controversé Mr Potter ! REPTILIMENS !!!!_

Harry sentit soudain une vague de douleur sinuer dans son cerveau. Une sorte de serpent dont chaque écaille était hérissée pour infliger un maximum de dégâts à son esprit en se frottent à ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, son être… En plus de le sentir en lui, le jeune Potter voyait cet espèce de Nagini surréaliste l'enlacer et l'étouffer contre cette même pierre tombale contre laquelle il avait été plaqué trois ans plus tôt.

Ses anneaux se resserraient de plus en plus autour de lui. Chaque écaille semblait lacérer la peau du jeune homme. Harry saignait, mais il comprit que dans cette illusion mentale, ce n'était pas son sang qu'il était en train de perdre, mais la raison, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. A chaque goutte de liquide vital écoulée correspondait un souvenir précis, une sensation, une pensée…

_- Maintenant, Harry. Tu comprends que tu ne peux plus me défier. Tu n'étais qu'un pion dans la guerre que me livrait Dumbledore. Laisse-toi aller. Pose ce fardeau trop lourd pour tes épaules et rejoins le Royaume des Morts !_

La tête du monstrueux serpent se trouvait désormais juste au-dessus de la tête du jeune Potter. Sa gueule béante laissait voir une rangée de crochets venimeux. Harry savait où il porterait le coup final. C'était tellement évident. Sa cicatrice continuait de brûler intensément, et c'est là que le reptile imaginaire injecterait son venin.

Alors que Harry se débattait intérieurement contre le mage noir, Ron, Hermione et Ginny tentaient désespérément de lui faire reprendre conscience. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait bien essayé de venir en aide au jeune sorcier en s'introduisant dans son esprit, mais Voldemort avait dressé des barrières infranchissables. De son côté, Ursula Pomfresh tentait de contrôler le rythme cardiaque de Harry. Son cœur s'emballait.

- Il va nous lâcher ! s'exclama-t-elle en constatant que sa tension et son pouls continuait à grimper.

- Tu as essayé de lui injecter de l'Elixir de Froissang des Cornouailles ? s'enquit sa tante.

- Oui, mais rien n'y fait. Peut-être que si j'augmente le dosage…

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea Kingsley. Il risquerait de perdre le peu de défenses qu'il lui reste.

- Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ! s'écria Ursula.

Ginny serrait fébrilement la main de son petit ami. Il était là à souffrir le martyr, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour l'aider. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi Harry avait voulu la tenir à l'écart. Ce n'était pas seulement pour la protéger de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, mais aussi pour lui éviter de le voir dans cet état.

- Il savait que tôt ou tard, ça recommencerait… murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

- Bats-toi, Harry ! Bats-toi ! continuait de souffler Ron à l'oreille de son ami. Tu  
m'entends ? Il n'est pas question que tu perdes contre ce malade ! Alors bats-toi !

- Arrête, Ron ! lui intima violemment Ginny en le repoussant. Il n'est plus question pour lui de se battre, maintenant. Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il fuie Voldemort, s'il le faut. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il vive ! Je me fiche du reste !

Ron jeta un regard stupéfait à sa jeune sœur. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Elle aurait voulu donner à Harry toute sa force, si elle le pouvait. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Mais comment ?...

Dans l'illusion du cimetière, le serpent s'apprêtait à frapper. Harry avait cessé de se battre. Il avait même commencé à oublier les raisons de son combat contre cet homme hideux aux traits reptiliens. Il ne savait plus où il était, la tombe de Tom Jedusor Senior ne faisait plus écho dans son esprit.

Tant de ses souvenirs étaient désormais étalés sur le sol, dans cette mare de sang… Son premier balai… Ses premières acrobaties au Quidditch… Sa rencontre avec Ron… Le zoo de Londres… L'entrée fracassante de Hagrid dans la maison du gardien de phare… Comme il avait eu peur sur le coup ! …_L'Oculus Reparo _de Hermione… Son passage sous le Choixpeau Magique… Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Mais à quoi cela correspond-t-il maintenant ? Il l'avait oublié…

La terre aride du cimetière se gorgeait de ces moments de vie qui apparaissait dans la flaque de sang avant de quitter à jamais l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Son premier baiser… Avec qui était-ce déjà ? … Une espèce de monstre géant – un Troll ? – dans des toilettes… Un prisonnier évadé, l'air hâve et affamé, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux… Un petit homme grassouillet aux incisives allongées semblable à un rat… Un loup garou… Et ce grand cerf argenté ? Il représentait quelque chose pour lui, mais quoi ?

_- Adieu, Harry Potter !_ dit lentement l'homme à l'allure de serpent.

Le jeune Potter se prépara à recevoir le coup. Il imaginait déjà la sensation des crochets déchirant sa chair. Une dernière goutte de sang s'échappa. Harry put y discerner une crinière rousse, un sourire mutin, des tâches de son sur un visage d'ange… Ginny !

Alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir la morsure du serpent, le jeune Potter sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui ou plutôt sur lui. A son doigt, un anneau brillait de plus en plus fort. L'oiseau de feu qui y était représenté semblait vouloir quitter ce précieux perchoir pour s'envoler et protéger Harry. Ses yeux de rubis étincelaient. Harry reprenait espoir, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Face à lui, l'homme aux yeux rouges et aux pupilles fendues paraissait souffrir à son tour.

_- Potter ! Tu me le paieras ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu vas me le payer ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer de cette manière à chaque fois, crois-moi !_

Comme possédé par une force extérieure, Harry se libéra brutalement du serpent qui tentait vainement de l'enserrer contre la pierre tombale. Au moment précis où le jeune sorcier toucha les anneaux du reptile de la main droite, l'illusion de l'animal partit en fumée. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme une obsession : « Ginny, je t'aime et je refuse de t'oublier ». Harry s'avança vers l'homme qu'il commençait à reconnaître comme étant Voldemort. Maintenant que le serpent avait disparu, ses souvenirs semblaient remonter à la surface.

Le mage noir reculait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était si près du but. A deux doigts d'être enfin débarrassé de cet avorton. Pourquoi cela se passait-il toujours de cette manière ?

_- Tu crois peut-être que tu vas en finir avec moi comme ça, Harry ? Puisque tu refuses de mourir le premier, je me ferai un plaisir de t'exaucer : je vais commencer par tuer tous tes amis, lentement, un à un. Et lorsque le dernier d'entre eux mourra devant tes yeux, alors tu me supplieras de t'aider à les rejoindre. Et tu sais par qui je vais commencer ? Ta chère petite Ginevra Weasley !_

C'était le mot de trop. Harry entra dans une rage folle et se jeta sur son ennemi sans savoir ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il renversa Voldemort et le roua de coups de poings sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Surpris par cette attaque peu orthodoxe dans le monde des Sorciers, le mage noir ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, il se mit à rire :

_- Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu parviendras à tuer le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait porté, Harry ? Tu es pathétique !_

Le poing droit de Harry s'abattit avec force sur le visage de Voldemort, la seule partie de son corps non protégée par sa cape. Le mage noir siffla un hurlement de douleur, tel un serpent blessé. Il n'eut que la présence d'esprit d'éviter le coup suivant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

_- Dans cette illusion, Harry, je suis seul maître. Et c'est moi qui décide comment se passent les choses !_

L'attaque de Voldemort se déroula en une fraction de seconde. D'une arabesque de la main, il immobilisa Harry, tandis que de sa baguette jaillissait un rayon d'un blanc laiteux. Au dernier moment une image de phénix sembla s'interposer, mais Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet.

_- Nous nous reverrons, Harry Potter !_

Et Voldemort défit son emprise sur l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Harry se retrouvait par terre dans une salle de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, recroquevillé sur lui-même et trempé de sueur. Ginny lui tenait toujours la main. Le jeune Potter regarda autour de lui d'un air absent. Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

- Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! sanglota-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle avait besoin de le prendre contre elle. Sentir son cœur battre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien toujours vivant et près d'elle. Mais Harry ne répondait d'aucune manière à son étreinte. Il avait la pupille atone, le visage dénué de toute expression, même la douleur semblait avoir disparu. Hermione fut la première à soupçonner ce qui se passait :

- Sais-tu qui tu es ? lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

La réponse du jeune homme fut celle qu'elle redoutait. Il fit non de la tête. Ron ne comprit pas de quoi il retournait. Ginny regarda Harry de manière incrédule.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, lâcha Kingsley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous craigniez ? s'enquit vivement Ginny.

- Harry vient de subir une attaque mentale magique d'une très grande violence et ce, sans aucun pouvoir magique pour pouvoir se protéger et même repousser cette attaque, expliqua Shacklebolt. Dès le départ, il avait peu de chances d'en sortir indemne. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait pu en mourir, si Voldemort avait pu persuader son esprit de blessures physiques irrémédiables. Mais dans le cas présent, même si l'amnésie peut être provisoire, il semblerait que Voldemort ait fait presque pire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Ron.

- Voldemort a privé Harry de sa mémoire, répondit l'Auror d'un ton sinistre. S'il l'avait tué, il aurait certes démoralisé nos troupes, mais l'ordre se serait remobilisé de suite sur la lutte contre les Mangemorts. En effaçant la mémoire de Harry, Voldemort a joué un coup de maître.

- Parce qu'il sait qu'une partie des membres de l'ordre sera chargée de s'occuper de Harry et lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs, comprit Ron. En mettant provisoirement Harry hors course, il se ménage du temps et gagne sur le rapport de forces.

- Pourquoi dis-tu provisoirement ? demanda Hermione. L'amnésie temporaire n'était qu'une hypothèse de Kingsley. Elle peut tout aussi bien être permanente.

Ginny fusilla du regard la jeune fille.

- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas Ginny qui serre la main de Harry, mais l'inverse, répondit Ron, la voix tremblante d'espoir, en montrant sa sœur et son ami.


	28. Chapter 28 Guérisseurs et charlatans

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII Guérisseurs et Charlatans**

Après l'attaque mentale de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix resserra la sécurité autour de Harry. Il était plus vulnérable que jamais et n'importe quel Mangemort aurait pu venir à bout de lui en quelques secondes. Pour éviter toute nouvelle agression télépathique, Kingsley avait, le soir même de l'attaque, dressé une barrière magique compliquée, dont la formule s'était complexifiée au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione et Remus Lupin avançaient dans les recherches qu'ils avaient improvisé sur le sujet. Mais au vu du lien particulier entre Voldemort et le jeune Potter, Shacklebolt restait assez sceptique quant à son efficacité.

Appelés par le directeur de Sainte Mangouste, les Médicomages les plus illustres s'étaient penchés sur le « cas Potter ». Durant deux jours, ils avaient investi la chambre du jeune homme. Maugrey avait bien maugréé mais aucune piste ne devait être écartée pour soigner le jeune homme et tant Madame Pomfresh que sa nièce s'étaient avouées impuissantes.

Ginny, qui refusait de quitter le chevet de Harry, assistait aux conciles des Médicomages, ressortait à chaque fois plus accablée après avoir écouté les suggestions de chacun et les chances de succès de chaque traitement envisagé. Les diagnostics et les hypothèses de guérison les plus folles avaient été émises. Du sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ au maléfice de mémoire maudite en passant par la saturation synaptique par des ondes magiques, toutes les idées y étaient passées. Et les propositions de remèdes était du même acabit : poudre d'écailles de poisson-lune mélangée à de la cervelle d'éléphant, le tout administré à chaque heure lunaire ; acupuncture cérébrale dirigée par un Guérisseur chinois ; électrochocs naturels réalisés en exposant le patient à la foudre, attaché à un paratonnerre, et ce afin de rétablir la circulation électrique nerveuse…

Finalement, au soir du second jour, intensément troublée de voir que les augustes praticiens ne s'écoutaient même plus les uns les autres et se limitaient à vouloir imposer leur autorité sur leurs collègues, voire régler des querelles vieilles de plusieurs années, Ginny était allée voir Ursula et Kingsley. L'Auror et la guérisseuse, durant les jours écoulés, semblaient avoir été plongés dans un long et tumultueux conciliabule.

Lorsqu' Ursula et Kingsley comprirent de quoi il retournait, tous deux entrèrent dans une colère noire et eurent la même réaction. Ils se ruèrent dans la salle de repas mis à la disposition des praticiens pour qu'ils puissent recouvrer leurs forces. Kingsley put ainsi déverser sa fureur et son indignation sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la présence de Harry, resté dans sa chambre sous la garde de Minerva et de Maugrey :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette brochette de crétins ?! Votre boulot c'est de soigner efficacement vos patients et pas d'inventer des symptômes imaginaires dans le seul but d'obtenir un meilleur poste ! s'écria-t-il.

- Monsieur, nous ne vous permettons pas de … se défendit un guérisseur dont la blouse arborait fièrement le nom Quack.

- Mais nous nous passons de votre permission, Charles ! le coupa vivement Ursula. Vous avez sous votre responsabilité un jeune sorcier qui a subi un grave traumatisme et qu'il est essentiel de guérir. Mais vous ne pensez qu'à sortir une monographie, qui permettrait d'accoler un nom prestigieux au votre !

La tirade de la jeune Médicomage laissa ses aînés sans voix. Seul le doyen de cette assemblée trouva encore le courage de faire front, tel un vieux sanglier acculé au mur :

- Jeune péronnelle ! s'écria-t-il avec emphase. Comment osez-vous mettre en doute nos compétences et notre sincère dévouement envers nos patients. J'étais déjà Médicomage ici-même que vous suciez encore votre pouce, Mademoiselle Pomfresh.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, Dr Wondercure ! répliqua Ursula du tac au tac. Avez-vous jamais tenté de mettre au point un traitement innovant pour sauver un malade ? Non, vous vous êtes toujours borné à compiler les recherches des autres, sans jamais avoir mené de recherches dignes de ce nom.

- Dois-je ajouter que vous êtes surveillé de très près par la Brigade Magique ? compléta Kingsley. Vous êtes soupçonné de plagiat et de faux et usage de faux. A votre place, je maintiendrais un profil bas.

Wondercure prit un air outré, mais sembla trouver inopportun de répondre.

- Maintenant, sortez tous avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment ! siffla Shacklebolt d'une voix impressionnante de froideur. Il se pourrait bien que je me livre à une série d'arrestations. Je suis certain qu'en cherchant bien, je finirai par trouver de quoi les justifier.

En prononçant ses mots, l'Auror sortit sa baguette, ce qui fit forte impression sur le petit concile de guérisseurs. Tous filèrent sans demander leur reste, suivis de près par Kingsley, qui les accompagna dans le couloir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne rejoigne Ginny et Ursula, qui profitaient sans vergogne du buffet abandonné pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

- Merlin ! Ce que ça peut faire du bien ! Ça me démangeait depuis tellement longtemps, soupira Ursula Pomfresh en lui tendant d'office une chope de Bièraubeurre.

- Il faudra que je demande à la brigade magique de lancer une enquête sur ce Wondercure. Il avait une bonne tête de coupable, fit remarquer Kingsley après une première rasade.

- Parce que c'était du bluff ? s'étonna la guérisseuse.

- Du bluff et du métier aussi, se justifia l'Auror.

Ursula partit d'un grand éclat de rire communicatif. Kingsley et Ginny n'y résistèrent pas.

- Non mais vraiment ! Attacher Harry à un paratonnerre dans l'espoir que la foudre va le frapper et provoquer un retour de mémoire ! grinça Ursula, une fois qu'elle eut repris son sérieux.

- Vous croyez qu'un tas de cendres a de la mémoire, vous ? demanda Shacklebolt avec une ironie amère, arrachant un grognement à Ginny.

- Je commençais à croire que je n'étais pas faite pour ce métier, admit Ginny. Je suis rassurée de constater que vous aussi vous les trouvez… bizarres.

- Incompétents et dangereux, vous pouvez le dire, Ginny, compléta Ursula qui ne décolérait pas.

- J'espère qu'il ne vont pas insister pour qu'on applique leurs méthodes, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny, j'ai effacé leurs souvenirs des deux derniers jours, la rassura Kingsley.

- Vous avez quoi ?!!!!!! s'exclama la guérisseuse.

- Vous avez bien entendu, je leur ai jeté un sort d'Oubliettes.

- Mais c'est illégal ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Peut-être, mais j'en avais le devoir, pour la sécurité de Harry. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser quiconque en dehors de l'Ordre savoir que ce garçon est soigné ici et dans quel état il se trouve.

Si le visage de Ginny reflétait le soulagement, celui d'Ursula se renfrogna. Elle désapprouvait ces méthodes quelque peu expéditives, mais il fallait bien admettre que Kingsley avait raison. Elle retrouva son calme et changea de sujet :

- Je suppose que cela veut dire que nous n'avons plus que la solution que vous proposez, Kingsley.

- En effet… approuva l'Auror.

- Quelle solution ? s'enquit Ginny avec l'empressement d'un espoir naissant.

- Cela fait deux jours que nous tentons de déterminer si cela va empirer son état ou au contraire le soigner, expliqua Shacklebolt. Il s'agit d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry et de le forcer à se souvenir.

- Si c'est si simple, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est un processus long, douloureux et surtout très risqué pour la santé mentale de Harry, répondit la Médicomage. Il s'agit d'un traitement expérimental qui n'a que vint cinq pour cent de chances de succès. Et dans le cas présent, je serai tenté de ramener ces chances à douze pour cent, compte tenu du sorcier qui lui a infligé cette amnésie et sa puissance magique.

- Mais il y a quand même des chances que ça marche, se défendit Kingsley.

- Elles sont faibles, vous le reconnaissez vous-même.

- Deux choses sont encourageantes, soutint malgré tout l'Auror en s'adressant à Ginny : d'abord, Harry semble te reconnaître… d'une certaine manière, dirons-nous. Ton visage fait écho dans sa mémoire, même si c'est de manière floue ; d'autre part, il y également eu cette lumière pendant son combat mental avec Voldemort. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai senti une puissante magie, une magie bénéfique qui entourait Harry. Ce n'était probablement pas la sienne, mais j'ai une idée sur ce qui a pu se passer.

Ginny, elle, comprit immédiatement de quoi Kingsley voulait parler. Elle aussi avait senti l'anneau vibrer et briller avant que Harry ne reprenne conscience. L'anneau l'avait-il protégé d'une certaine manière ? Elle aurait voulu en dire plus à Kingsley sur ce sujet, mais elle se souvint que Harry n'avait jamais fait mention de l'anneau. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'où il venait, il avait innocemment répondu qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le coffre de ses parents, chez Gringott's.

- Je suppose que l'Ordre du Phénix doit donner son accord, avança Ursula, qui ne semblait se résoudre à donner son aval.

- Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, reconnu Kingsley. Il s'agit tout de même de Harry, notre pièce maîtresse. McGonagall se rendra sûrement à nos arguments, mais je suis certain que nous devrons batailler avec Molly. Même si Harry n'est pas un Weasley, elle le considère comme un fils. Autant dire que la nuit va être longue, soupira-t-il.

Ginny ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de l'Auror sur sa mère. Elle avait pris sa décision :

- Kingsley, je vous aiderai à convaincre l'Ordre. Expliquez-moi le traitement en détail, s'il vous plaît. Ursula, on peut compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, de toute façon…

Les deux adultes furent surpris par la détermination affichée par la jeune fille. Ursula admit qu'il n'y avait plus que cela à tenter et compléta les explications de Shacklebolt.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au quartier général, laissant Harry aux mains de Madame Pomfresh et sous la surveillance de Bill Weasley. Le commandement était déjà réuni pour le briefing hebdomadaire. Le professeur McGonagall, Maugrey, Remus, Arthur Weasley dirigeaient la réunion. Neville et les jumeaux Weasley étaient également présents pour faire un rapport sur les activités de l'A.D. Fred et George étant chargés de chapeauter la jeune organisation et de coordonner ses actions avec celles de l'Ordre depuis son intervention à Azkaban. Fleur venait d'exposer la situation actuelle chez les Gobelins. Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils avaient été gracieusement invités à représenter Harry.

- Nous avons un point à ajouter à l'ordre du jour, intervint Kingsley, alors que Minerva McGonagall allait clore la réunion. Il s'agit du traitement de Harry.

- Nous vous écoutons, Shacklebolt, accorda le professeur de métamorphose.

L'Auror, la guérisseuse et Ginny Weasley exposèrent leur projet : entrer dans l'esprit de Harry et obliger son esprit à recouvrer la mémoire. Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle soit enfouie au plus profond du cerveau du jeune homme, recroquevillée sur elle-même pour se protéger de l'agression de Voldemort. Lorsque Kingsley aborda la question de cette lumière mystérieuse, Ginny fit signe à son frère et à Hermione qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. Comme prévu, les arguments du trio improvisé firent mouche… jusqu'à ce que Molly Weasley prenne la parole. Elle avait plusieurs fois semblé vouloir intervenir pendant l'exposé, mais son mari avait réussi à la faire patienter jusqu'à ce que Kingsley en ait terminé.

- Il n'en est pas question, tempêta-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop risqué! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Etes-vous tous inconscients ? Et si Harry ne supporte pas le traitement ?

- Maman ! s'indigna Ginny d'une voix blessée. Tu crois que tu es la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, nous qui prétendons l'aimer ?

- Ginny ! Comment oses-tu…

- Nous devons penser à son intérêt ! coupa sa fille. Je suis sûre qu'il accepterait, s'il pouvait parler. Il ne voudrait pas rester comme un légume sous prétexte que le traitement est risqué ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre ?

- Ginny, je sais bien que tu ne veux que son bien… admit Molly.

La jeune Weasley ne répondit rien à sa mère. Elle tourna son regard vers le commandement en attendant leur réponse définitive.

- Très bien, votre projet est approuvé, conclut Minerva McGonagall. Mais je ne saurais trop vous inciter à la prudence. Miss Weasley l'a parfaitement exprimé : nous avons tous nos raisons de vouloir le retour de Monsieur Potter. C'est un ami, un élève et un membre de l'Ordre. Nous devons tout faire pour le ramener sain et sauf parmi nous. D'autre part, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, il devra être transféré ici. Sainte Mangouste n'est plus du tout sûr à l'heure actuelle.

- Il faut justement que nous abordions cette question, dit brutalement Kingsley. Comment Voldemort a-t-il su que Harry était dans un tel état de faiblesse ?

– Il ne le savait peut-être pas. Il voulait simplement se venger d'Azkaban, proposa Ron.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de cette vipère malfaisante, opposa Maugrey. Bien trop calculateur pour agir sur un coup de tête et se laisser emporter par la colère.

- Il a pu aussi lire dans l'esprit de Harry, pendant qu'il était inconscient, juste après la bataille, avança Hermione

- C'est une possibilité, mais il s'en serait rendu compte et nous en aurait parlé, non ?

- Alors comment ? s'impatienta le professeur McGonagall.

- Et du côté de Sainte Mangouste ? demanda brusquement Kingsley. Aucune fuite, Ursula ?

- Peu de membres du personnel était au courant de la présence de Harry dans les murs de l'hôpital, répondit la guérisseuse. Et vos Oubliettes hors-la-loi sur l'aréopage de Médicomages qui ont fait semblant de se pencher sur le cas de Harry exclut tout risque de ce côté, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix soigneusement neutre.

- Une taupe me paraît pourtant l'explication la plus probable, assena Fol Œil. Voldemort a toujours réussi grâce à ses nombreuses connaissances et les renseignements qu'il pouvait en tirer. Le Ministère est sa cible préférée, mais il existe d'autres points stratégiques dans le monde magique et Sainte Mangouste en fait partie. Et il n'a pas dû avoir trop de mal à recruter dans certains secteurs de l'hôpital.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'indigna Ursula.

- Je ne mets pas votre fidélité en doute, Mademoiselle Pomfresh, que ce soit envers l'Ordre ou envers vos patients. Non, je pense à un service bien particulier de Sainte Mangouste qui n'est pas répertorié sur les panneaux d'orientation de l'hôpital. Un service où beaucoup d'employés sont passés par la maison Serpentard.

- Vous êtes en train de parler du service pharmagique, n'est-ce pas ? devina la guérisseuse, après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Exactement. Les différents philtres et potions prescrits pour Harry permettaient de déduire assez aisément sa condition. Et si en plus, le Médicomage chargé de soigner Harry a commis l'indiscrétion de les demander en priorité pour une raison ou une autre, alors il devenait clair que le patient est une personne importante. La déduction me paraît à la portée de Voldemort.

- Ursula, quelle est votre opinion sur le sujet ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne connais pas très bien le service pharmagique et ses employés, répondit cette dernière. Mais il est vrai que pour certaines préparations il faut transmettre l'âge, le poids, la taille, voire la couleur des yeux et des cheveux et les antécédents en matière de blessures magiques du patient. Les demandes de potions passent par des notes volantes, protégées par un charme pour conserver le secret médical, précisa-t-elle, mais si la fuite vient directement des préparateurs...

- Cela va dans le sens de ma démonstration, termina pour elle Maugrey.

- A-t-on des renseignements sur les employés de ce service, Kingsley ? demanda Remus.

- Je pense que la Brigade Magique doit avoir quelques dossiers sur certains d'entre eux. Il y a quelques années, une enquête a été diligentée suite à la découverte d'un trafic de substances classées dangereuses, répondit l'intéressé. Mais depuis, le personnel a pu être renouvelé.

Il fut donc décidé de se renseigner au mieux sur le personnel du service pharmagique de Sainte Mangouste. Ursula se chargerait de glaner des informations au sein même de l'hôpital et Kingsley recenserait tout ce qu'il pourrait à partir des archives de la Brigade Magique.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, une longue série de séances de légilimancie commença. Kingsley, assisté par Ursula, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, entraient tous les jours dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Il fouillait toujours plus loin. Mais il ne croisait que du vide, comme si toute la mémoire de Harry avait disparu irrémédiablement.

- Jamais je n'ai vu ça, commentait l'Auror. Dans ma carrière, j'ai souvent croisé des amnésies magiques, mais à ce niveau, ça dépasse l'entendement.

Pourtant, Shacklebolt persévérait soutenu inconditionnellement par Ursula, malgré les réserves qu'elle avait marquées au début de l'opération. Une sorte de complicité était née entre eux et Ginny aurait bien parié qu'en d'autres temps le beau sorcier noir aurait volontiers invité Ursula à prendre un verre. Quant à la guérisseuse, elle ne semblait pas indifférente au charme ténébreux et à l'humour de l'Auror

.Le sixième jour, en creusant plus profondément dans l'esprit de Harry, il commença à rencontrer des bribes de souvenirs : des sensations diffuses, quelques sons, mais toujours pas d'image. Harry, qui semblait jusque là bien supporter les séances, commençait à se ressentir de ces intrusions mentales

- Ça doit vouloir dire que nous approchons, expliqua Kingsley.

Et en effet, le huitième jour, l'Auror atteignit un véritable souvenir : celui du combat des esprits de Harry et Voldemort. Kingsley comprit alors l'étendue des dégâts causés par le mage noir. Il perçut aussi l'origine de la lumière et de la puissance magique qui avait protégé Harry. Mais faire revivre cette lutte à Harry l'obligea à rompre rapidement le contact. Harry l'avait carrément expulsé de son esprit, dans un réflexe défensif. Le jeune Potter avait réagi extrêmement mal à ce souvenir. Il était prostré et dégoulinait de sueur.

L'Auror raconta ce qu'il avait vu à ces assistants. Lorsqu'il voulut vérifier la nature de l'anneau, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu du doigt du jeune homme. Décidément, il y avait un mystère là-dessous. Mais, ce n'était pas la priorité du moment.

- Il doit se reposer, dit Ursula Pomfresh, après avoir administré un calmant à Harry. Je vais le ramener à sa chambre.

- Très bien, je vais aller faire mon rapport à Minerva, répondit Kingsley. Ils auront peut-être des idées sur la méthode employée par Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Lucius Malefoy ? interrogea Ron. Après tout, il est toujours entre nos mains.

- Parce que c'est trop risqué de le mettre au courant de l'état de Harry. Il faut qu'il nous croie toujours en position de force par rapport à lui, expliqua Hermione.

- Bah ! Moi, je disais ça parce que c'est un expert en Magie Noire.

- La suggestion n'est pas mauvaise, Ron, au contraire… approuva Kingsley. Je vais en toucher deux mots au commandement. On verra ce qu'ils en diront.

Le Professeur McGonagall accepta la suggestion de Ron, même si les avis du reste de l'Ordre restèrent mitigés. Pourtant, le lendemain Kingsley ne se rendit pas dans les nouveaux quartiers sécurisés de Lucius Malefoy dans les oubliettes réhabilitées du Ministère.

Plus besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit : Harry avait disparu.


	29. Chapter 29 Hécatombe chez l'ennemi

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic. **

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX Hécatombe chez l'ennemi **

Une semaine était passée depuis la soudaine disparition de Harry. L'Ordre avait tenté discrètement de le retrouver, mettant ses espions à l'écoute de la moindre rumeur. Avait-on retrouvé un jeune amnésique chez les Moldus ? Et du côté des Mangemorts, constatait-on un regain de confiance après le fiasco d'Azkaban ? Tout ce travail de renseignement se faisait sans jamais citer le nom de Harry.

La recherche était délicate car les amis de Harry étaient partagés entre leur souci d'efficacité et la crainte de voir l'information devenir publique. Il ne fallait pas démoraliser le peuple sorcier et risquer de décourager toute recrue potentielle. Par ailleurs, il fallait à tout prix éviter d'avertir Voldemort qu'un Harry affaibli était dans la nature, loin de ceux qui auraient pu le protéger. Car rien ne laissait présager que l'état du jeune homme s'était amélioré.

Chez les loups garous, Remus Lupin avait pu observer une certaine effervescence ces derniers temps :

- Malheureusement rien qui puisse être mis en rapport avec Harry. Il semblerait que Fenrir Greyback s'apprête plutôt à passer à l'action après une certaine accalmie dans les attaques de sa faction.

- Idem du côté Moldu. J'ai contacté mon homologue de Scotland Yard, expliqua Kingsley. Le pays est en état d'alerte sous le prétexte d'éventuelles attaques terroristes. On ne peut pas reprocher à Rufus Scrimgeour de ne pas préparer le Premier Ministre aux conséquences d'une guerre entre sorciers. Mais aucune nouvelle de Harry de son côté non plus.

- Et du côté de Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Maugrey. Du nouveau, Ursula ?

- Hélas, non !

- Mais enfin, quelqu'un a bien parlé ! s'échauffa Ron.

Ron ne décolérait pas depuis qu'il avait assisté, par l'intermédiaire d'une pensine, au dialogue que Kingsley avait entendu entre Harry et Voldemort.

- Notre enquête sur les guérisseurs et infirmières au courant de la présence de Harry est donc toujours en cours, résuma Kingsley. Quant au service de Pharmagie, les dossiers de la Brigade Magique ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose. La plupart des employés fichés sont soit décédés, soit à la retraite. Les nouveaux responsables du service ne figurent nulle part dans les archives des Aurors.

- Si je comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés? s'impatienta le professeur McGonagall.

Ron s'agita sur sa chaise. Maintenant que Harry n'était plus là, Hermione, Ginny et lui avaient été relégués au second plan. Leurs leçons particulières avaient repris, mais à un rythme moins intensif. Lassés de devoir attendre qu'on leur demande leur aide, les trois jeunes gens avaient anticipé les réunions de l'Ordre pour élaborer des plans où leur aide aurait été utile :

- Hermione, Ginny et moi-même avons peut-être une idée sur la question, intervint-il

- Et quelle est-elle, Monsieur Weasley ? Ces derniers temps, vous avez semblé plus clairvoyant qu'à votre habitude, demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Eh bien, nous pourrions utiliser la même technique que l'ennemi, avança Ron en rougissant sous le compliment.

- Développe ta pensée mon garçon, grogna Fol Œil avec un soupçon de malice dans son œil valide. J'ai l'impression de savoir où tu veux en venir.

- Voldemort possède sa ou ses propres taupes à Sainte Mangouste. Il serait bon d'avoir la nôtre.

- Nous avons déjà Mademoiselle Pomfresh, contra Kingsley.

- Mais elle ne peut se renseigner que sur ses collègues Médicomages et sur les infirmières, répliqua Ron, en lançant un regard d'excuse à l'intéressée. Et le service pharmagique nous reste complètement fermé.

- Si elle ne peut entrer dans ce cercle fermé, qui d'autre pourrait le faire ? s'enquit abruptement l'Auror comme s'il n'appréciait pas qu'on formule la moindre réserve sur la participation de la jeune femme.

- Quelqu'un ayant des notions de soins magiques, une bonne maîtrise des préparations de potions et philtres et qui soit assez jeune pour que l'on ne le soupçonne pas trop vite d'être lié à l'Ordre, répondit Hermione.

- A qui pensez-vous ? demanda Remus.

- A moi, répondit Ginny.

- Mais enfin, Ginny, tu es folle ? glapit Mrs Weasley.

- Tu n'as que seize ans, ma chérie, objecta plus calmement son mari. Jamais on ne te laissera entrer ce service.

- Nous avons pensé la présenter en tant que stagiaire, précisa Hermione.

- Il est possible qu'ils en recrutent, approuva pensivement Ursula. Nous avons tellement de blessés suites aux attaques des Mangemorts.

- Je m'oppose formellement à cette idée, réattaqua Molly. Je...

- Maman..., commença Ginny.

- Cela ne tient pas la route, les interrompit brutalement Maugrey. Vous oubliez que Voldemort est au courant de votre relation avec Harry, indiqua-t-il à Ginny. Le souvenir que nous a montré Kingsley est formel.

La jeune fille, coupée dans son élan referma brusquement la bouche et échangea un regard éperdu avec ses amis. Les trois jeunes gens sentirent leurs espoirs de passer à l'action s'envoler en un instant. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé à ça. Leur plan volait en éclat devant cette objection de taille.

- Toutefois, le projet en lui-même reste intéressant, tempéra Kingsley. Il suffit de trouver un remplaçant à Ginny. Passons sur ce point pour le moment. Comment faire entrer un des nôtres dans un cercle aussi fermé ?

- En ayant déjà des contacts dans la place, rétorqua Ron, soucieux de prouver que leur plan n'était pas aussi improvisé que les adultes semblaient le croire.

- Quel contact ? s'étonna Remus.

- Des amis des jumeaux, le renseigna Hermione, montant à son tour au créneau.

- Les jumeaux ont des amis qui travaillent là-bas ? s'étonna Arthur Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, fit remarquer Shacklebolt. Notre enquête sur ce service, quoique superficielle, nous a permis de constater que nous avions des préjugés erronés concernant les pharmages. Ils sont loin d'être tous Serpentard, même si cette maison reste majoritaire dans ce milieu. Il y a aussi quelques Gryffondor et surtout pas mal de Serdaigle, qui sont tout aussi suspects que les autres, précisa-t-il en soupirant. Avez-vous demandé à Fred et à George le nom d'un camarade de confiance ?

- Bien sûr, fanfaronna Ron. Ils sont sûrs d'un ou deux, mais pour les autres, ils restent assez prudents.

- C'est un bon point pour votre projet, reconnut Maugrey. Avoir un contact sur place facilitera grandement les choses.

- Même si l'un de nous arrive à travailler là-bas, comment démasquer celui ou ceux qui sont en contact avec Voldemort ? demanda McGonagall. N'est-ce pas prendre beaucoup de risques sans être assurés de parvenir à un résultat utile ? Maintenant que nous savons que Sainte Mangouste est infiltré, nous n'avons qu'à éviter d'y aller. Grâce à Ursula, nous avons une Médicomage pour nous soigner en cas de besoin, sans compter les compétences de Madame Pomfresh, que nous faut-il de plus ?

La sortie du professeur de métamorphose laissa tout le monde songeur. Les trois cadets, se regardèrent désolés. Décidément, leur idée n'emporterait pas les suffrages de l'Ordre. Ce fut Maugrey qui défendit leur cause, de façon assez inattendue :

- Démasquer un informateur de Seigneur des Ténèbres nous permettrait de reprendre la main et de faire passer de fausses informations à notre ennemi, Minerva. Nous avons Mademoiselle Pomfresh auprès de l'équipe soignante. Une autre personne en pharmagie compléterait notre réseau. Cela mérite d'être considéré.

Le débat dura encore quelques minutes, au cours desquelles Molly répéta quatre fois qu'il était hors de question que Ron, Ginny ou Hermione soient mis en première ligne. Finalement, l'Ordre reprit le projet des trois jeunes gens en y ajoutant un certain nombre de mesures de sécurité. Ce serait Tonks qui tenterait d'infiltrer le service pharmagique. Elle avait la formation requise pour les travaux d'enquête et de contre-espionnage prévus et sa possibilité de changer de visage lui permettrait de postuler plusieurs fois, si sa première candidature était rejetée. Sa légendaire gaucherie avait bien été évoquée au début, mais d'aucuns durent reconnaître que le nombre de ses maladresses avait considérablement diminué ces derniers mois.

Ursula se chargerait de faire passer les informations prioritaires. Pour le reste, Tonks ferait un rapport circonstancié des faits et gestes du service, tous les deux jours.

Mais ce que Ron redoutait se produisit malgré tout : l'Ordre les laissa encore plus de côté. Le Commandement les avait gentiment remerciés, avant de les écarter, Hermione, Ginny et lui. Pour passer sa frustration, Hermione ne sortait plus de la Bibliothèque Magique du Ministère. Quant à Ginny, elle se consacrait plus que jamais dans ses études de guérisseuse auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Et pour couronner le tout, Mrs Weasley avait décidé de faire payer à son fils ses angoisses en lui faisant récurer, astiquer, laver, dépoussiérer la Maison Black dans son entier.

Le jeune Weasley en avait plus que marre d'être encore pris pour un gamin sans expérience. Après tout, il avait suivi Harry dans presque toutes ses expéditions. Si on ne voulait pas de lui à l'Ordre, il pouvait au moins aller encadrer l'A.D. avec Neville ou aider Fred et George à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Se plaindre auprès de sa mère était hors de question, Hermione devint donc son oreille consolatrice :

- Non, Ron, ce n'est pas possible, lui répondit-elle lorsqu'il aborda le sujet.

- Et pourquoi, il faut bien qu'on se prépare nous aussi ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- A ton avis que vont penser les membres de l'A.D. s'ils nous voient débarquer en plein entraînement sans Harry ?

- Il n'y aura qu'à dire qu'il est occupé ailleurs, des missions pour l'Ordre, je ne sais pas moi… répliqua Ron.

- C'est ça ! Et depuis quand Harry fait-il quelque chose sans nous ? Tout le monde sait que nous sommes inséparables, jamais ils n'avaleront un mensonge pareil.

La jeune fille marquait un point, et pas des moindres, Ron devait le reconnaître et ça le mettait hors de lui.

- Ecoute ! Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, j'ai peut-être une idée, proposa-t-elle.

- Je te préviens, si ça a un quelconque rapport avec un plumeau, un balai ou une éponge, c'est non tout de suite, l'avertit le jeune Weasley.

- Mais non, voyons ! protesta Hermione. J'ai peut-être une piste pour retrouver Harry, mais pour le moment, je préfère ne pas en parler à l'Ordre, ni à Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je me méfie d'une information trop partagée. Quant à Ginny, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

- C'est quoi ton plan, alors ?

- Hedwige est toujours ici, non ? rappela Hermione.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il suffit de l'utiliser pour retrouver son maître, expliqua la jeune fille. C'est tout simple, on l'envoie avec un message à l'intention de Harry.

- Elle ira le livrer et après ? Ça ne permet toujours pas de savoir où se trouve Harry.

- Pas si on écrit le message avec une encre spéciale de ma composition.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ton encre ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

- Elle est détectable au Magicoradar, répondit Hermione, la mine triomphante.

- Mais les Magicoradars ne peuvent pas détecter quoi que ce soit au-delà d'une certaine portée… je crois qu'au mieux c'est un kilomètre ! protesta Ron.

- Pas celui des jumeaux ! annonça la jeune fille. Ils sont en train d'en fabriquer un en ce moment. Ils ont déjà créé un prototype, mais il ne dépasse pas les cent kilomètres. J'aimerais que tu ailles les aider.

- Mais je suis nul pour ces trucs-là ! Et puis ma mère ne voudra jamais !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en tireras très bien, je te fais confiance. Pour la permission, il te suffira de demander à ton père. Je lui en ai parlé et il est déjà d'accord avec mon projet.

A cet instant, Ginny entra comme une furie la Gazette du Sorcier à la main :

- C'est lui ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! criait-elle d'une voix désolée.

- Qui ça, lui ? demanda son frère.

- Mais Harry ! répondit Ginny, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il s'est manifesté ! Tiens ! Lis, si tu ne me crois pas !

Ron et Hermione cherchèrent l'article qui causait tant d'émoi chez Ginny. En bas de la seconde page, deux colonnes accompagnées d'une photo effrayante défilaient sous un titre mystérieux :

_HECATOMBE CHEZ LES MANGEMORTS_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il trouvé un adversaire plus cruel que lui ? Ce matin, Martha Higgins, sorcière domiciliée près de Douvres ouvrait ses volets sur une scène apocalyptique. Le pré qui borde sa maison était dévasté et jonché de cadavres atrocement mutilés. Pendant toute la nuit, Mrs Higgins s'était réfugiée dans sa cave. Selon ses propres termes, un terrible combat a eu lieu dans son pré. Effrayée, elle était allée se cacher jusqu'à ce que la bataille se termine. La pauvre femme a ensuite appelé la Brigade Magique qui s'est rendue sur place avec le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour._

_L'identité des victimes n'a pas été révélée, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de Mangemorts tués lors d'un combat sauvage. Mrs Higgins affirme n'avoir rien vu, si ce n'est un groupe de sorciers habillés de noir combattant contre un seul personnage. Comment un seul homme a-t-il pu terrasser une douzaine de Mangemorts ? Voilà un mystère qui vient s'ajouter à celui de l'identité du ou des responsables de ce carnage__  
__  
__« Même si les victimes étaient des Mangemorts, le Ministère ne saurait tolérer des actes d'une telle barbarie, a déclaré Rufus Scrimgeour. Agir ainsi, c'est se rabaisser au rang de l'ennemi que nous combattons. Je puis vous assurer qu'une telle atrocité n'a pu être commise par un membre du Ministère, a-t-il ajouté lorsqu'il a été interrogé sur l'existence d'une police secrète, une rumeur persistante ces derniers temps. « Un tel organisme n'existe pas. Si vous voulez absolument trouver un responsable à ces actes, je vous suggère de diriger vos recherches vers quelques milices privées. » _

_C'est sur ces mots sibyllins que le Ministre a conclu son allocution. Qui que soit ce mystérieux adversaire de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ses méthodes ne semblent pas du goût du Ministère. Mais après toutes les horreurs dont les Mangemorts sont responsables, on peut penser que la population magique ne sera pas forcément du même avis que ses dirigeants. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les sorciers et sorcières prennent pour héros un déséquilibré. Un précédent qui fait penser dans les milieux autorisés, que ce « héros » pourrait bien être Harry Potter, le Survivant, dont on n'a aucune nouvelle depuis l'attaque d'Azkaban._

Sur la photographie, des Aurors examinaient le champ de bataille, au milieu des victimes. La cagoule d'un Mangemort gisait mollement dans le cratère d'une explosion magique.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi ! déclara Ginny en pleurs. Ça ne peut être que Harry.

- Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?!!! Tu crois vraiment Harry capable de faire ça ?!!! s'écria Ron en désignant la photo montrant les corps mutilés des Mangemorts.

- Je sais que c'est horrible de penser ça de lui, sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait changé. Rappelle-toi la rage qu'il a déployée à Azkaban. Il était méconnaissable. Et il y eu aussi l'interrogatoire de Beurk.

- Mais il s'est calmé depuis, protesta Ron.

- Il n'est plus lui-même, Ron, rappela tristement Hermione en posant une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de son amie. Il n'a plus aucun repère moral.

- Alors pourquoi s'être attaqué à des Mangemorts, dans ce cas ? demanda Ron avec bon sens. S'il a perdu ses repères, il ne doit plus être capable de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis.

- Ils l'ont peut-être attaqué ou alors il se rappelle encore certaines choses, supputa Hermione.

- Le seul moyen de le savoir est de le retrouver, répondit Ron jetant un regard entendu à Hermione.

La voix de Kingsley retentit derrière la porte du salon :

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! fulminait-il. J'ai vu cet hypocrite il y a moins d'une heure et ne m'a rien dit !

- C'est mauvais signe, chuchota Hermione à ses amis.

- Si Scrimgeour devient aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey, notre marge de manoeuvre va se réduire, renchérit Ron.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! lui répondit sa petite amie. Tu n'as pas compris qu'il nous met ça sur le dos ? Il se venge du refus de Harry de coopérer avec lui et bien entendu, la Gazette suit le Ministre : ils s'attaquent de nouveau au Survivant.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas lu l'article, sinon c'est la rédaction de la Gazette qu'il va dévaster la prochaine fois, tenta de plaisanter Ron avec une ironie amère.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXX Les Weasley passent à l'action**

Les préparatifs du nouveau Magicoradar des jumeaux avaient duré plus de deux semaines. Ron avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour aider ses frères. Convaincre Molly Weasley d'envoyer Ron à la boutique des Sorciers Facétieux n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais finalement, avec l'aide d'Arthur Weasley, la mère surprotectrice avait accepté de laisser Ron sortir du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Pendant ces deux semaines, les colonnes de la Gazette du Sorcier avaient abreuvé son lectorat d'articles sur le mystérieux et sanglant adversaire des Mangemorts. Trois nouvelles attaques avaient été dénombrées : à Liverpool, Manchester et Edimbourg. Les cadavres de Mangemorts retrouvés sur place témoignaient toujours de cette vengeance sauvage. Le Ministre de la Magie continuait de condamner de telles méthodes et les journalistes ne cessaient d'échafauder des théories sur l'identité du « Vengeur », un sobriquet trouvé par les habitués du Chaudron Baveur.

L'hypothèse Harry Potter ne plaisait plus vraiment au public, depuis que certains rédacteurs de la Gazette avaient eu la rare objectivité de demander son avis à Minerva McGonagall, en tant qu'ancien professeur du jeune homme. La directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie avait répondu en ces termes :

«_Il est absolument inconcevable que Monsieur Potter soit à l'origine de tels méfaits. C'est un jeune homme d'une grande force morale qui connaît la valeur de la vie humaine. Feu le Professeur Dumbledore avait une très grande estime pour cet élève. Je pense que vous devriez orienter vos recherches ailleurs._ »

Les journalistes avaient suivi le conseil du professeur de métamorphose et ces derniers temps, l'hypothèse la plus prisée concernait des créatures invoquées par les Mangemorts mais ayant échappé à leur contrôle : gorgones, chimères…

- Au moins ils ne soupçonnent plus Harry, soupira Fred en fermant le journal. Aujourd'hui, ils parlent d'une variété d'Acromentules, ricana-t-il.

- Si les gens faisaient un peu attention, ils verraient que cet abruti de rédacteur ne fait qu'énumérer jour après jour la liste des créatures jugées dangereuses. D'ici un mois, on en sera aux dragons, ironisa George. Et s'il les prend espèce par espèce il pourra tenir plus d'une semaine !

- C'est pas drôle, gronda Ron. D'ici là, j'espère qu'on saura qui est ce fameux « Vengeur ». Et qu'on aura auparavant retrouvé Harry pour prouver son innocence auprès du Ministère et pour le guérir ! Ursula dit que chaque jour passé diminue nos chances de lui faire retrouver sa véritable personnalité.

- T'affole pas Ronnie, tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le signal d'Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Fred.

- Au fait, quand comptez-vous en parler à Ginny ? demanda Fred. Parce qu'elle commence à se poser des questions.

- Quel genre de questions ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que fait Ron au magasin ? Comment ça se fait que Maman ait finalement cédé ?répondit Fred en imitant la voix de sa sœur. Ce genre-là.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie de risquer ma peau en lui annonçant qu'on a un plan pour retrouver Harry depuis deux semaines sans lui en avoir parlé. C'est Hermione qui lui dira, annonça Ron.

- Ouais, en gros, c'est Hermione qui porte le pantalon, résuma George. Va falloir que tu remettes de l'ordre dans tout ça, frangin.

- De l'ordre dans quoi ? demanda une voix féminine sur le seuil de la réserve.

- Hermignonne ! Tu es déjà là ? On ne t'attendait pas avant une heure ! se précipita Ron pour éviter une bourde des ses frères.

- Toi, quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher ! le refroidit la jeune fille. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Il faut presser le mouvement. Tout est prêt ?

- Comme vous nous l'avez ordonné, Commandant, répondit Fred en singeant un salut militaire.

- Bien, dit Hermione en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué la plaisanterie. Nous pouvons donc envoyer Hedwige et son petit mot à Harry.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que Harry ne la chasse pas, s'inquiéta Ron pour la dixième fois de la semaine.

- C'est un risque à prendre, Ron, lui répondit pour la dixième fois son amie avec une patience qui impressionna les jumeaux.

Ron Weasley alla chercher la chouette laponne dans la nouvelle petite volière que les jumeaux avaient faite installer pour les envois de commande. Pour lui faire passer le temps, Fred et George l'avaient chargé ces derniers jours de quelques missions auprès de leurs clients. Hedwige trônait, le port altier, au milieu de deux hiboux grand duc et de quelques hulottes. Lorsque Ron l'appela, elle prit son envol aussitôt, comme consciente de l'importance de son rôle dans le plan des jeunes gens. Le jeune Weasley l'amena à Hermione. Celle-ci, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que l'encre spéciale était bien détectable au Magicoradar, attacha le message à la patte d'Hedwige et lui demanda de le porter à harry. Le rapace ouvrit aussitôt ses ailes et partit à la recherche de son maître.

- Bien, déclara Hermione, comme convenu, Ron prend le premier tour de veille. Ne quitte pas le Magicoradar des yeux, hein !

- A tes ordres, chef ! clama Ron, sans se formaliser de la dernière recommandation d'Hermione, sachant qu'elle aussi avait tendance à se répéter pour évacuer sa nervosité.

- Au fait, sourit Fred. Il me semble déjà qu'une bonne partie des produits de notre boutique qui t'intéressaient ont atterri dans ta poche, Ronnie. Accio !

Aussitôt, baguettes farceuses, nouvelles figurines des professeurs de Poudlard, Poudre de Poilpartout, Mini Feux Fuseboum et autres produits déposés Weasley et Weasley s'échappèrent des poches de Ron, au grand désarroi de ce dernier. Il commença à protester mais Hermione s'écria, tout en fusillant les jumeaux du regard :

- Ne quitte pas le Magicoradar des yeux, Ron !

Hermione sembla songer à quelque chose et s'approcha de son petit ami. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que Ron déglutissait nerveusement.

- Bon ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demanda-t-elle, profitant du fait que, retenu par son devoir, il ne pouvait pas lui échapper.

- Mais rien, ma chérie, je t'assure ! jura Ron.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Pas de ça avec moi. Même Trelawney te verrait arriver à des kilomètres avec son faux troisième œil !

- C'est rien d'important, assura-t-il, luttant pour ne pas se détourner du Magicoradar et la regarder. Juste un truc à propos de Ginny.

- Tu voudrais que j'aille lui annoncer moi-même le plan, c'est ça ? devina Hermione.

- Je suis aussi transparent que ça ? s'étonna Ron en rougissant.

- Uniquement quand tu mens, Ronnie, répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas le vexer. Très bien, je vais le faire. De toute façon, c'est ce que j'avais prévu.

- Merci, Hermione, dit Ron soulagé en tournant la tête pour lui sourire.

- Le Magicoradar ! lui rappela son amie. Bon, je dois retourner au Quartier Général pour la réunion de ce soir, déclara Hermione.

- Tu ne restes pas un peu avec moi ? se lamenta Ron.

- Ce sera ta punition pour tes mains crochues dans le magasin de tes frères, Ron Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de transplaner.

Le jeune homme en resta coi, le teint si rouge que sa chevelure rousse semblait se confondre avec sa peau. Cependant, il ignora superbement les sarcasmes de ses frères fixant fermement l'écran du Magicoradar : une espèce de téléviseur bricolé par les jumeaux avec l'aide de leur père, d'où dépassait des antennes dorées de toutes les formes et couleurs possibles. Quand les jumeaux, lassés de l'apparent flegme de Ron, l'abandonnèrent dans l'arrière-boutique pour retourner prêter main forte à leur vendeuse, ce dernier leur lança perfidement:

- Si vous êtes jaloux, allez vous chercher des copines ou demandez à Verity, elle sera peut-être d'accord. Pas de blague, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je suis en mission !

Il se permit néanmoins un petit sourire satisfait en entendant les menaces des deux farceurs.

Deux jours passèrent, sans que le signal sur l'écran du Magicoradar ne change. Les nuits de Ron étaient de plus en plus courtes créant une certaine tension entre ses frères et lui. Hermione passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles. Devant les piètres résultats de son plan, elle repoussait continuellement le moment où elle annoncerait à Ginny ce qu'ils faisaient réellement.

Noël approchait à grands pas et l'idée de passer les fêtes sans Harry déprimait ses amis. Même Fred et George semblaient témoigner moins d'entrain que d'habitude, même s'il mettait cela sur le compte de leurs tours de garde. Ginny, montrant un optimiste de commande, s'était mise à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Harry, montrant implicitement son espoir qu'on le retrouve d'ici là. L'attitude de la jeune fille n'encourageait pas Hermione à lui révéler l'opération. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter à la déception de Ginny en cas d'échec.

Car au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la confiance d'Hermione dans son plan s'amenuisait. Il suffisait de si peu de choses pour que cela se termine en fiasco. Hedwige pourrait ne pas retrouver Harry, Harry pourrait attaquer la chouette, se trouver hors de portée du Magicoradar et, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu publiquement, son encre spéciale pouvait également ne pas être activée au contact de Harry.

Les derniers jours avant Noël se déroulèrent dans une certaine morosité et une tension croissante. Maintenant qu'elle s'était mise en tête de faire ses achats de Noël, il était impossible d'écarter Ginny des lieux commerçants. Les jumeaux avaient donc soigneusement camouflé le Magicoradar, car Ginny ne manquait pas de venir passer leur passer le bonjour quand elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le camouflage était également destiné aux membres de l'A.D. qui rendaient régulièrement visite à Fred et George depuis qu'ils étaient chargés de superviser la jeune organisation.

Tout bascula le soir du 23 décembre. Ginny entra en trombe dans le magasin de ses frères. Son entrée fracassante était accentuée par les tourbillons de neige qui s'étaient introduits en même temps qu'elle. Une petite tempête hivernale s'était abattue sur Londres et le Chemin de Traverse. Les cheveux désordonnés par le vent et humides de neige fondue, la mine farouche et le regard enflammé par la colère, Ginny se dirigea droit sur Fred et George, un parchemin griffonné à la main :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? rugit-elle.

- Visiblement un parchemin, tenta de railler George pour dissimuler son trouble – Il avait reconnu l'écriture.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! hurla La jeune fille. Je sais bien que c'est un parchemin ! Ce que je te demande, c'est ce que tu as à voir là-dedans !

Fred saisit le parchemin et le déchiffra lentement. A mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le message qui y figurait, son visage pâlit au point de perdre ses légendaires tâches de rousseur.

- Merci Fred ! siffla Ginny. Tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons. Vous deux êtes bien mêlés à ça. Mais je sais que vous avez deux autres complices. Ron !

Ron apparut timidement derrière le rideau qui séparait le magasin de la remise, mais si rapidement qu'il était facile de deviner qu'il avait entendu toute la conversation précédente.

- Lis ça ! lui ordonna sa sœur en lui tendant le message.

Le teint de Ron devint encore plus cadavérique que celui des jumeaux. Mais pas seulement à cause du message. Au moment précis où il terminait de lire les derniers mots écrits sur le parchemin, Hermione entrait dans la boutique, sans aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

- Pile au bon moment ! s'exclama Ginny. A ton tour de lire ce que je viens de recevoir.

Hermione lut à son tour. Elle prit son temps, essayant de trouver un sens caché derrière chaque mot :

_N'essayez plus de me retrouver. J'en ai assez de tout ça, toutes ces souffrances, tous ces morts. Laissez-moi tranquille et trouvez-vous un autre Elu pour tuer Voldemort. J'ai été un imbécile pour croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant pouvoir le tuer. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de magie ou de sorciers. Adieu._

_Harry_

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Hedwige qui était censée se trouver ici-même, m'a apporté cette lettre de Harry il n'y a pas un quart d'heure ? hurla la jeune Weasley.

Hermione tenta de conserver un visage impassible devant ce double échec. Son plan avait lamentablement raté - Merlin savait comment – et Ginny avait eu vent de leurs recherches de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit. Elle prit sur elle-même et expliqua leur action de ces dernières semaines dans le moindre détail. Ginny ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Mais aucun des quatre acolytes ne se faisaient d'illusions. Les gènes de Mrs Weasley n'allaient pas tarder à se faire entendre. Ginny ne faisait que patienter pour lancer une attaque plus véhémente encore.

- Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue ? hurla-t-elle effectivement dès que Hermione eut terminé. Plus que tout au monde je veux retrouver Harry ! renchérit-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. J'avais le droit de savoir !

- On ne voulait pas entretenir de faux espoirs, protesta timidement Ron. Et si la lettre était arrivée ici, au moins tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

- Ron a raison, Ginny, insista Fred. On ne voulait pas que tu te ronges les sangs en attendant que le signal change sur le Magicoradar.

- Parce que vous croyez que je ne m'inquiète pas continuellement ? Depuis que Harry a disparu, je ne passe pas une nuit sans faire des cauchemars horribles où il se fait torturer ou tuer !

A cet instant, Ginny craqua. Plus de colère, ni d'optimisme de commande. Les sanglots retenus jusque-là se firent jour et Ginny se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione. Ses trois frères les rejoignirent et l'entourèrent de toute leur affection.

- Il reviendra, Ginny, je peux te l'assurer, dit doucement George en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur. De gré ou de force, il reviendra.

- Mais tu as lu sa lettre, il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de nous et… de moi ! sanglota Ginny.

- Il a dû retrouver la mémoire et tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à présent lui a fait peur, supputa Hermione. N'importe qui serait effrayé à sa place. Mais Harry n'est pas un trouillard. Il a dû se rappeler de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il nous aurait caché. Je l'avais trouvé changé après Godric's Hollow, mais j'avais mis ça sur le compte des souvenirs douloureux.

- Sa lettre permet également de le disculper des massacres de Mangemorts, déclara Ron pour éviter d'épiloguer sur le supposé secret de Harry. Il dit qu'il ne veut plus combattre, il n'a donc rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Mais alors qui… ? demanda Ginny.

- Encore un mystère de plus, dit laconiquement Hermione. Même si je commence à avoir mon idée là-dessus.

Les cinq jeunes gens desserrèrent leur étreinte. Les quatre Weasley regardèrent Hermione avec curiosité.

- Et bien sûr, tu ne nous diras rien avant d'avoir vérifié cette idée, railla Fred.

- Il se pourrait que l'identité du « Vengeur » soit dévoilée bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit, répondit Hermione avec des airs de conspiratrice.

- Toi, quand tu fais cette tête-là, c'est que tu prépares quelque chose. La dernière fois, tu t'étais servi de Rita Skeeter… Non, ne me dis pas que.. ;

- Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais McGonagall a raison, Ron. Tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace ces derniers temps, conclut malicieusement Hermione.

- C'est bien gentil tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant pour Harry, intervint Ginny.

- Notre plan a échoué pour le moment, répondit Hermione. II va falloir…

Mais à ce moment précis, Bill Weasley déboula dans la cheminée de la boutique. Il se dirigea droit vers les cinq jeunes gens, la mine grave :

- L'Ordre est en état d'alerte. Tous les membres sont convoqués au Quartier Général immédiatement. Voldemort semble décidé à livrer une bataille de grande envergure.

Les jumeaux avertirent Verity de leur départ et lui demandèrent de fermer la boutique, sans en préciser la raison, avant de rejoindre le 12, square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte des Black, les membres convoqués commençaient à se rassembler dans le salon pour une réunion stratégique.


	31. Chapter 31 Mobilisation

**Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

NB : les chiffres indiqués entre parenthèses correspondent à une carte qu'on peut trouver sur http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/2919/stratgieglastonbury4gj.jpg

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI Mobilisation**

Comme pour souligner l'importance de la situation, c'est dans le grand salon des Black que se tenait la réunion, et non dans la cuisine. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Kingsley Shacklebolt prit la parole :

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : la situation est critique. Vous avez déjà dû entendre la nouvelle qui nous ait parvenue il y a une heure. Voldemort, à la tête d'une puissante armée de sorciers et de créatures dangereuses, a commencé à ravager le pays.

- Où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ? demanda Hestia Jones.

- Selon les dépêches que nous avons reçues, rapporta Kingsley, il aurait accosté près de Plymouth (1) hier soir avec un groupe de Mangemorts assez important. Il a rejoint d'autres alliés dans les Dartmoor (2), près d'Exeter (3). Son armée et lui se dirigent maintenant vers le nord-est en détruisant et en tuant tout ce qui passe à portée de baguette.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Horace Slughorn.

- Rien à voir avec Azkaban. D'après les premiers rapports, ils seraient dix à vingt fois plus nombreux, Horace, soit trois cents à six cents Mangemorts répondit sombrement Fol Œil.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment peut-il disposer d'autant de troupes ? s'exclama Slughorn. Lors de la première guerre, il n'y avait pas autant de Mangemorts !

- Cette fois, il a recruté plus large, notamment en convertissant des sorciers étrangers, expliqua Remus.

- Quelles créatures magiques l'ont rejoint ? s'enquit Ursula Pomfresh.

- Il dispose d'une douzaine de Géants, de toute la garnison de Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, d'on ne sait combien de chimères invoquées et autres joyeusetés, rapporta Fol Œil. En bref, Voldemort a largement de quoi remporter une bataille décisive qui le mènerait à une victoire totale.

- Que fait le Ministère ? demanda Hermione d'une voix atterrée.

- Scrimgeour a mis la Brigade Magique en état d'alerte, lui apprit Arthur Weasley. Les Aurors et le service de régulation des créatures magiques sont en route pour Bridgewater (12), comme me l'a expliqué Tonks avant de partir là-bas. Eux aussi ont été pris de court en apprenant la nouvelle. Nous étions tous tellement persuadés que Voldemort s'en prendrait à des cibles stratégiques comme Ste Mangouste ou le Ministère.

- A-t-il déjà attaqué des villes ? Plymouth ou Exeter ? s'enquit Madame Pomfresh.

- Pour le moment, il semble se contenter de semer la panique là où il passe. Il se fraie un chemin à travers les campagnes et évite les grandes villes. Il doit savoir que c'est là que nous avions prévu de poster nos défenses.

- S'en prend-il au Moldus ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pas plus qu'aux sorciers qu'il rencontre sur son passage. Je suppose qu'il a également voulu contourner les protections prévues pour défendre les principales villes moldues

- En gros, le Ministère, tout comme nous, a dû improviser, déclara le professeur McGonagall. La priorité absolue est de stopper l'avancée des troupes de Voldemort ou, dans le pire des cas, de la ralentir suffisamment pour permettre à tous les sorciers de se mobiliser. Arthur nous a rapporté les positions que le Ministère a prévues de tenir, et nous allons compléter leur dispositif pour le rendre le plus impénétrable possible.

- Mais nous sommes si peu, se désola Ginny, embrassant du regard la dizaine de personne qui se pressait autour du Commandement.

- Nous n'avons pas demandé à tout le monde de venir ici, la rassura Lupin. Nous avons tous des réseaux à activer. Nous en contacterons les membres dès qu'on nous aura assigné une mission.

Le Commandement ne perdit pas de temps :

- Avant tout, sachez que dès que tout le monde sera parti, nous installerons un poste d'opération mobile à Glastonbury (8), indiqua Kingsley. Il constituera le centre stratégique de cette opération.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Alastor Maugrey fit apparaître une carte d'état major au mur. Une flèche indiquait clairement le mouvement de débarquement de Voldemort. Il semblait provenir de Guernesey, comme les souvenirs d'Anthony Caldwell le laissaient supposer. Plymouth, Exeter et les hauts plateaux semi désertiques du Dartmoor étaient déjà marqués.

- Bon, Hestia, rassemble ton équipe et poste-toi à Taunton (10), continuait l'Auror. Pas d'initiative prématurée. Vous recevrez des ordres complémentaires quand nous en saurons plus sur les positions du Ministère. Vous n'avez l'autorisation d'engager l'ennemi qu'en cas d'attaque contre des civils ou contre vous. Entendu ?

Hestia Jones acquiesça et sortit rapidement.

- Bill et Fleur, vous collaborerez avec Amos Diggory et Lao Chen, continua Kingsley Shacklebolt. Votre groupe devra préparer des pièges pour entraver la marche des créatures de Voldemort. Ne lésinez pas sur les moyens, mais que cela reste discret. Commencez par les alentours de Chard (5). Comme vous le savez, Charlie devait arriver aujourd'hui d'Europe de l'Est. Nous vous l'enverrons dès qu'il nous contactera. Priez pour qu'il ait pu nous dégotter des dragons.

- Il semblait assez confiant la dernière fois dans son dernier rapport, commenta Bill avec optimisme. C'est parti !

Lui et ses quatre comparses sortirent à leur tour, faisant entre eux le compte des personnes qu'ils espéraient joindre.

- Alberforth ! appela Maugrey. Vous dirigerez l'escouade de Street (9). On s'y retrouve dans une heure. J'espère que vos recrues sauront se battre ! ajouta-t-il comme s'il doutait des capacités de l'homme sale et mal fagoté qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Si t'as pas réussi à les envoyer à Azkaban, c'est qu'elles se débrouillent bien, non ? lui rétorqua le barman.

- Sturgis, rassemblez notre équipe, aboya Fol Œil, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la réponse du dernier Dumbledore. Allez à Illminster (6) pour former une ligne de défense rapide. Je vous y rejoins dès que possible. Pas question de laisser passer ces vermines ! Compris ! Vigilance constante ! conclut le vieil Auror avant de le laisser accomplir ses ordres.

Sturgis Podmore croisa Charlie Weasley qui entrait à ce moment.

- Quelles nouvelles ? interrogea-t-il avec empressement, ne laissant pas le temps à la famille du jeune homme de se réjouir de son retour.

- Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions possibles, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Avez vous d'autres informations à nous transmettre ?

Charlie fit un rapport rapide de ce qu'il avait découvert sur le recrutement de Voldemort en Roumanie et qu'il n'avait pu transmettre par voie magique. Le bilan était accablant. Même Maugrey sembla se voûter sur sa chaise en constatant le ratio des forces en présence. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient du mal à tenir tellement leurs genoux tremblaient.

- Tu as des dragons ? demanda Kingsley.

- Oui, heureusement, les rassura Charlie. Nous en avons ramené cinq. Ils sont dissimulés dans la forêt près de Cardiff (13). Mes amis attendent mon signal pour les amener là où vous me l'indiquerez.

- Tu es affecté à Chard (5) pour renforcer ton frère Bill et sa compagnie. Ils s'occupent de poser des pièges pour les créatures de Voldemort. Tes amis à l'haleine enflammée ne seront pas de trop.

- Avec votre permission, j'ai aussi amené deux unités étrangères, indiqua Charlie Weasley. Doivent-ils venir avec nous ?

- Comment ?

Charlie profita de la stupéfaction de ses interlocuteurs pour aller chercher quelqu'un dans le hall. Il revint avec Julius Delacour et Viktor Krum en tenue de combat. Ron fixa ce dernier avec circonspection avant de se tourner vers Hermione, oubliant un instant la gravité de la situation. L'attrapeur bulgare fixait intensément la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Ron pose une main possessive sur son épaule. Il salua alors gravement le jeune couple de la tête puis se détourna et se rapprocha sans un mot des membres du Commandement.

- Viktor Krum et moi-même avons ramené des sorciers prêts à combattre, expliquait Charlie. En chemin, Julius Delacour nous a rejoints avec un bataillon d'Aurors français.

- Excellent, se réjouit, Minerva McGonagall. Merci mes amis, merci !

Elle serra avec effusion les mains de leurs renforts inattendus, visiblement très émue.

- Mes hommes êtrrrre spécialisés dans vol surrrr balai et attaques aérrrriennes, crut bon de préciser Krum.

- Très bien, vous serez donc affectés à Street (9) près du poste de commandement. Vous aurez ainsi un rayon d'action plus pertinent, décida Shacklebolt, avant de se tourner vers le Français. Monsieur Delacour, à combien d'hommes avez-vous?

- Trente sorciers dont dix Aurors sont à votre disposition. Et c'est la moindre des choses. Quand nous avons rencontré ce grand gaillard, nous étions sur la piste de certains de nos compatriotes sympathisants Mangemorts. Nous espérions les alpaguer avant qu'ils ne quittent notre territoire, mais nous avons échoués. Je pense que vu les circonstances, votre Ministère ne s'offusquera pas que nous venions les récupérer chez vous sans avoir rempli les cinq parchemins réglementaires. Nous vous serons reconnaissants de nous les signaler si vous les rencontrez. Ils sont assez faciles à distinguer des autres. En plus de l'uniforme « traditionnel » du Mangemort, ils portent une ample cape noire bordée d'argent.

- Nous vous tiendrons au courant, promit McGonagall. Pour le moment, nous allons voue envoyer à Axminster (4).

- Distribuez ces médailles de communication à vos hommes, elles vous permettront de rester en contact avec le Commandement et les autres unités. Charlie vous expliquera comment elles fonctionnent en chemin, dit Kingsley en montrant la table sur laquelle s'étalaient les appareils créés par Hermione.

Avant de sortir, Delacour repéra les parents Weasley et il vint leur serrer la main. Molly en profita pour attraper Bill et lui planter deux baisers sonores sur les joues avant qu'il n'arrive à se dépêtrer des bras maternels et ne sorte avec le Français pour rejoindre son affectation.

- A vous, Arthur ! continua Kingsley. Récupérez tous les bras volontaires au Ministère et allez défendre Wiveliscombe (11).

- Yeovil (7) reste vulnérable, fit remarquer Minerva McGonagall qui examinait la projection de la carte. Les Aurors que vous aviez convertis à vos vues, Kingsley, n'ont pas pu venir puisqu'ils ont été envoyés à BridgeWater. Je ne dis pas que leur action y est inutile, mais nous avons ici un point fragilisé et je crains que Voldemort ne repère facilement cette brèche.

- Nous sommes là rétorqua Neville qui s'était tenu discret, jusque-là.

- Vous ne comptez pas tenir Yeovil, quand même, aboya Maugrey. Il n'est pas question de faire de vous de la chair à canon.

- Vous pouvez nous aider sans vous trouver en première ligne, indiqua plus diplomatiquement Kingsley.

- Nous étions tous à Azkaban, rétorqua Neville avec énergie. L'A.D. y a joué son rôle et nous le ferons aussi aujourd'hui. Nous savons parfaitement à quoi nous nous exposons.

Fred et George à ses côtés acquiesçaient gravement aux paroles du jeune Londubat.

Les adultes semblaient découvrir Neville sous un nouveau jour. Le professeur McGonagall en restait bouche bée, tandis que Remus souriait doucement, fier d'avoir su voir plus profondément en Neville bien avant tout le monde.

- L'A.D. a suivi un entraînement spécial sous mon autorité, intervint le loup-garou, volant au secours de ses élèves. Ils ont été formés à toutes les techniques de guérilla. Le harcèlement des troupes ennemies n'a plus beaucoup de secrets pour eux. Si vous leur adjoignez Ron, Hermione et Ginny, alors vous aurez un bataillon de volontaires compétents bien qu'assez inexpérimenté.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Il n'est pas question de les envoyer eux aussi ! s'enflamma Molly Weasley.

- Maman, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! la contra Ginny. Pas question de rester gentiment à l'abri. Cette guerre, c'est aussi la nôtre !

- Si Harry était là…

- Tu sais très bien ce que dirait Harry. Il nous soutiendrait parce qu'il a besoin de nous, comme nous avons besoin de lui. Et surtout n'invoque pas Harry à tort et à travers.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans l'assemblée. Seul Remus se décida à le briser :

- Je les ai entraînés et je pense qu'il pourront faire face à ce qui va les attendre là-bas, dit-il fermement. D'ailleurs, si nous échouons aujourd'hui à cause d'un accès non défendu, faute de baguettes pour le défendre, et que Voldemort en profite pour passer, quel avenir auront-ils ?

Le Commandement prit le temps de réfléchir aux arguments de Remus Lupin. Neville remercia d'un signe de tête son ancien professeur pour son intervention. Les échanges entre Fol Œil, Shacklebolt et McGonagall furent assez vifs. Lupin ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Il avait déjà exposé son point de vue et il ne jugeait pas utile d'en rajouter. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes avant qu'une solution satisfaisante pour l'A.D. ne soit trouvée :

- Très bien, la proposition de Messieurs Londubat, Weasley et Lupin est adoptée. Toutefois, à des fins de coordination de nos actions, les membres de l'A.D. devront rester en contact permanent avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Neville approuva cette mesure de la tête. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que l'Armée de Dumbledore était devenue une sorte de milice annexée à l'Ordre. Il s'en était d'ailleurs ouvert aux autres membres de son équipe et le message était passé, malgré quelques protestations d'indépendance typiques de l'adolescence qui veut se démarquer de ses aînés.

Ron eut du mal à cacher sa satisfaction. Après plusieurs semaines à l'écart de toute action, sa frustration avait été à deux doigts d'exploser. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de laisser libre cours à sa colère auprès du Commandement.

Alors que les jeunes s'apprêtaient à partir rassembler les membres de l'AD, Neville posa une question qui visiblement le démangeait :

- Et Harry, il est où ?

- Harry Potter est déjà affecté à un poste avancé sur le front, mentit avec affront Fol Œil, tandis que Ginny pâlissait. Il fait partie des informateurs sur le terrain qui me tiennent au courant des faits et gestes de l'armée de Voldemort.

- Et vous n'êtes pas allés avec lui ? s'étonna Neville auprès de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Désarçonné par le si prompt mensonge de Maugrey, le trio eut du mal à trouver une réponse immédiate et crédible. Finalement se fut Ginny qui trouva la parade :

- Harry nous a demandé et presque ordonné de rester avec le Commandement pour la réunion et de ne le rejoindre qu'avec les renforts.

Neville fut surpris, mais sembla satisfait de cette réponse.

- Allons-y dit Remus, qui partait avec les jeunes gens.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et y retrouvèrent Arthur Weasley qui finissait ses convocations par cheminée interposée. En attendant qu'il libère l'âtre, ils sortirent leurs médailles de communication pour battre le rappel auprès des membres de l'A.D. qui en étaient également pourvus. Ils fixèrent le point de rendez-vous à Stonehenge. Les nuits hivernales et l'heure tardive permettraient de s'y retrouver sans la présence inopportune de touristes si nombreux à cet endroit. Ensuite, Remus, les jumeaux, Neville, Hermione, Ron et Ginny transplantèrent directement en direction du site.

Dans le salon, la réunion d'état major continuait :  
- Ursula, où en est Sainte Mangouste ? demanda abruptement Fol Œil après le départ des dirigeants de l'A.D..

- L'hôpital est en état d'alerte pour recevoir les blessés. Tout le personnel a été mobilisé. J'ai réussi à me libérer de justesse grâce au directeur Danmuir qui a une certaine antipathie pour le Ministre.

- Un sacré bon ami de Dumbledore, celui-là ! commenta Maugrey. Donc, nous n'avons que vous et votre tante comme personnel médical ?

- Malheureusement oui, mais nous ferons de notre mieux, Mr Maugrey.

- Votre mieux ne sera pas suffisant jeune fille, grogna le vieil Auror. Nous ne voulons pas que nos troupes passent par Ste Mangouste et ses mouchards. Si nous échouons aujourd'hui, il faut absolument préserver notre anonymat pour une action ultérieure.

- On se calme, Alastor ! Ursula n'y est pour rien, la défendit Kingsley.

- J'ai peut-être une solution ! intervint Ursula avant qu'Alastor n'ait le temps d'asséner une réplique cinglante à destination de Shacklebolt. Nous pourrions faire appel aux étudiants guérisseurs. Ils s'occuperaient des premiers soins. Ma tante et moi, nous nous occuperons des traitements plus complexes.

- Sont-ils plus sûrs ? s'enquit Alastor.

- C'est eux ou Ste Mangouste, rétorqua froidement la Médicomage.

- Très bien, c'est risqué, mais vous avez le feu vert, trancha Minerva McGonagall. Vous savez ou les joindre ? Parfait. Professeur Slughorn, vous partez avec Ursula et Madame Pomfresh. Vous aussi, Molly. Vous serez très utile au poste d'opération et à l'hôpital de campagne. Et ainsi, vous aurez des nouvelles constantes de vos enfants, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de sympathie.

Horace Slughorn, Madame Pomfresh, Ursula et Mrs Weasley quittèrent le Quartier Général à leur tour. Quant au trio de Commandement, il se transporta immédiatement à Glastonbury.


	32. Chapter 32 Tensions

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XXXII Tensions **

Une heure était passée depuis que l'A.D. s'était retrouvée à Stonehenge. Le groupe de défense était reparti pour Yeovil aux alentours de minuit. Là, ils attendaient les ordres et l'inaction, ajoutée à la peur de l'approche des combats, les rendait nerveux. Pour tromper l'ennui et le stress, ils parlaient tout bas entre eux. L'absence de Harry en avait surpris plus d'un et certains murmuraient que le jeune Potter avait décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire que de les commander.

- Smith, tu la fermes, maintenant ! finit par rugir Ron à l'intention du chef de file des protestataires.

Zacharias Smith n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser démonter si facilement :

- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, rétorqua-t-il. Il pense que nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui. Il préfère se battre avec des unités plus prestigieuses.

La gifle de Ginny le prit par surprise. Sur son visage déjà marqué par les cicatrices d'Azkaban, la lune dessinait la marque rougeoyante et cuisante d'une main. La jeune Weasley le toisait avec un profond mépris.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha-t-elle. Comment quiconque ici peut penser une chose pareille de Harry ?!

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! Il ne s'est pas montré à l'A.D. depuis la rentrée de septembre, répliqua Smith soutenu par quelques nouveaux qui n'avaient pas connu les leçons prodiguées par Harry. Il nous appelle quand ça l'arrange, mais il ne nous prend pas au sérieux.

- C'est faux ! intervint Neville. Il s'est préoccupé de vous après Azkaban et est très fier de la façon dont nous nous sommes battus. S'il n'est pas avec nous c'est que son devoir l'appelle ailleurs.

Zacharias allait sans doute répliquer vertement, lorsque Hermione jugea opportun de faire cesser les hostilités :

- Exactement. Harry se trouve avec les informateurs de l'Ordre, au-delà de la première ligne. S'il peut se permettre de ne pas être présent, c'est parce qu'il considère que Neville est un excellent commandant en chef. Et si vous ne reconnaissez pas Neville comme tel, alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici. On est là parce qu'il est important de se battre ici et maintenant ! Les protestataires peuvent s'en aller. Nous avons besoin de courage et de discipline, pas de petites querelles de clochers.

- Oui, il vaut mieux que ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'importance de la situation partent tout de suite, ajouta Remus qui s'était tenu en retrait jusqu'à présent. Ils ne feront que nous gêner. Peu de sorciers accepteraient de faire ce qu'on vous demande aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas vouloir participer.

Le silence se fit autour de Zacharias Smith. Les jeunes Withby, Cauldwell et Ackerley qui s'étaient rangés de son côté s'écartèrent lentement du jeune Poufsouffle. Visiblement, les arguments d'Hermione et de Lupin avaient fait mouche. Même les quelques murmures qui agitaient le reste de la troupe s'étaient tus.

- Si en plus vous faites du chantage… tenta de protester une dernière fois Smith pour ne pas perdre la face.

- Ce n'est pas du chantage, Zacharias, rétorqua Hermione, c'est ce qu'on appelle la hiérarchie. Sans cela, la bataille est perdue d'avance. Tu es libre de t'en aller si ça ne te convient pas.

- Ouais, maintenant c'est _Marche ou Crève_ ! conclut le jeune Poufsouffle.

Neville le prit par le col et le souleva de terre, fulminant de colère :

- Tu n'as jamais compris à quoi servait l'A.D., Smith ! s'emporta-t-il, surprenant tout le monde.

- Repose-moi tout de suite, protesta Zacharias.

-_Marche ou Crève_ c'est chez les Mangemorts ! C'est contre ça qu'on se bat, espèce d'abruti ! continua le jeune Londubat sans le lâcher.

- Lâche-moi, je te dis, se plaignit Smith que l'attitude de Neville commençait à effrayer.

Le jeune commandant de l'A.D. venait en effet de sortir sa baguette magique.

- Neville, l'appela doucement Luna en lui touchant l'épaule. Repose-le, s'il te plaît, il a compris.

- Oui, j'ai compris, renchérit Smith qui avait senti sa peau frémir sous la magie qui émanait de Neville. J'ai compris!

Le jeune Londubat reposa Zacharias sur la terre ferme et le fixa droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans le rang.

- Bien ! Maintenant que cet incident est clos, concentrons-nous sur notre mission, dit Lupin pour calmer la tension qui s'était installée.

Mais la pression était tombée d'elle-même. Les membres de l'A.D. voyaient leur meneur sous un nouveau jour. Ils avaient bien constaté qu'il était plus doué pour les sorts de combat que son apparente gaucherie ne le laissait deviner. Mais tous venaient de découvrir à quoi il ressemblait sous l'emprise de la colère et de la détermination. Leur regard était emprunt de respect voire d'admiration, désormais.

Neville se calma peu à peu et, opportunément, le miroir par lequel il devait recevoir son ordre de mission se mit à luire. Il eut un courte conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, qu'il conclut d'un "Compris !", fermement prononcé. Puis il entreprit de répartir les membres de son groupe:

- Nous allons constituer cinq équipes, annonça-t-il brièvement. L'unité alpha sera dirigée par Fred et George. Viendront avec eux Padma et Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Jimmy Peakes, Jack Sloper, Malcolm Baddock, Lee Jordan et Michael Corner.

- Baddock ! sursauta Ron qui jusque-là n'avait prêté qu'une attention distraite aux membres réunis. Des Serpentard? Ici? Avec nous ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tais-toi, Ronnie, avant que je ne te lance un _Silencio_ pour t'éviter de dire des bêtises, intervint Fred, alors que Terence Higgs, Peter Bole, Steven Derrick, Charles Warrington, Daphné Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Graham Pritchard convergeait vers Malcolm Baddock comme pour le soutenir.

- Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, ajouta George, Serpentard ou non. D'autant que Voldemort ne s'arrête pas à ça, tant pour massacrer que pour recruter.

- Ils sont venus parce qu'ils ont la même opinion que nous sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, renchérit Hermione. Et l'union est notre seule chance contre notre ennemi.

- Pas la peine de nous défendre, Granger, nous sommes bien assez grands pour ça, la reprit Nott. Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley. Nous ne voulons pas voler le précieux courage des Gryffondor. Simplement, notre intérêt est le même que le votre, pour l'instant. Tout le monde a intérêt à coopérer. Tu ferais mieux de t'en réjouir.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous obnubilés par la notion de Sang-Pur, renchérit Zabini. Nous décidons nous-même des causes que nous souhaitons défendre, nos familles n'ont pas à nous imposer quoi que ce soit.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à l'héritage de Gryffondor transmis à Harry qui, lui aussi, se fondait sur la volonté et non sur la lignée. Ron lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer à l'argumentaire de Zabini. Ginny lui donna un coup d'épaule qui le fit avancer de quelques pas en direction des Serpentard. Presque à contrecoeur, le jeune Weasley leur tendit la main :

- Ça veut dire que nous avons réussi l'examen de passage ? ironisa Higgs en serrant la main du Gryffondor.

Ron grogna une approbation et retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Dépêchons-nous un peu ! dit sèchement Neville. Nous n'avons plus que dix minutes pour nous organiser.

- Vas-y Neville, l'enjoignit Hermione.

- Dis, Neville, tous les groupes vont nommer leurs sous unités de la même façon? demanda George. Pour éviter les confusions, on devrait trouver des noms plus originaux.

- J'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, grogna Neville.

- Appelle-nous Gemini, proposa rapidement Fred. Ce sera facile de t'en souvenir, en plus.

- D'accord, accepta Neville, séduit par le dernier argument. Bon, les jumeaux sont les Gemini. Ron, tu partira avec :

- Susan Bones, Terence Higgs, Katie Bell, Stewart Ackerley, Owen Cauldwell, Graham Pritchard, Alicia Spinnet, Blaise Zabini, Andrew Kirke et… Hermione Granger, cita Neville.

Le sourire satisfait du jeune home s'effaça de suite. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'entendre avec Hermione sur le plan stratégique. Et elle n'était pas du genre à se taire devant la hiérarchie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur, je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil, lui souffla malicieusement Hermione dans le creux de l'oreille… Si tes décisions sont les bonnes.

- Et tu t'appelleras... ? hésita Neville.

- Pegasus ! répondit Hermione.

- Très bien ! Le groupe suivant est placé sous l'autorité d'Anthony Goldstein. Y sont incorporés : Lavande Brown, Morag MacDougal, Eddie Carmichael, Steven derrick, Eleanor Branstone, Colin et Dennis Crivey et Demelza Robins. Votre nom de code ?

Après quelques conciliabules, le chef d'unité répondit :

- Ursus !

- C'est noté. Maintenant, continua Neville, Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, Peter Bole, Kenneth Towler, Laura Madley, Orla Quirke, Romilda Vane, Charles Warrington et Geoffrey Hooper, vous serez sous les ordres de Theodore Nott.

Ron s'abstint de sortir une remarque qui le démangeait. Accepter les Serpentard dans l'A.D. passe encore, mais leur confier un commandement !

- Notre unité portera le nom de code Lupus, annonça Nott. Je renonce au Serpentaire pour ne pas donner de boutons aux chevaux ailés, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Ron.

- Les autres seront avec toi, Neville ? s'enquit Hermione, feignant de ne pas entendre la petite provocation.

- Ginny Weasley, Daphné Greengrass, Angelina Johnson, Miles Stebbins, Luna Lovegood, Zacharias Smith, Kevin Withby, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, vous serez sous mes ordres.

- Et notre nom de code sera Taurus, déclara Luna en fixant Neville de son regard éthéré.

Le jeune Londubat rougit brièvement à l'allusion faite à son Patronus, puis sembla frappé par une idée :

- Professeur Lupin, l'interpella Neville, le professeur Maugrey a bien parlé de Détraqueurs? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va se servir d'eux pendant la bataille?

- Ce serait risqué de la part des Mangemorts. Ces créatures risqueraient de semer la pagaille parmi nos troupes comme parmi les leurs, répondit Remus. Mais on ne peut jurer de rien avec eux.

- S'il compte les utiliser, réfléchit Ron à haute voix, il le fera probablement il aurait intérêt à les séparer des autres. Les utiliser pour une stratégie de contournement, par exemple. Ainsi, les Détraqueurs attaqueraient par le flanc ou sur nos lignes arrière, tandis que leurs alliés pilonneraient de front, sans risquer de les rencontrer.

- Je contacte Alastor pour m'assurer que le Commandement a envisagé cette possibilité, annonça Lupin en saisissant un miroir de poche.

- Ce serait bien si nous en avions tous un, soupira Angelina pendant que leur mentor parlait à son interlocuteur.

- Trop fragile et trop complexe à réaliser. Du coup, seul les chefs d'unité ou les agents de liaison en ont reçu un, expliqua Hermione. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Avant qu'Angelina n'ait pu lui assurer qu'elle n'en doutait pas, Lupin mit fin à la communication en claquant brutalement le couvercle de son miroir de poche, attirant l'attention de tous.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Alastor a reçu des informations sur les créatures qui accompagnent les Mangemorts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Ron. Il a ramené des dragons ou quoi ?

- Quelques dragons auraient semé la panique, mais ils sont difficilement contrôlables, ils n'auraient donc agi que pendant un court moment durant la bataille, expliqua le loup garou.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville.

- Il y aura deux Basilics ! avoua Remus.

- Quoi !!!!! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe ! dit Ginny. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous battre les yeux fermés !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Lupin. Il semble que Fenrir Greyback et ceux qui le suivent soient aussi de la partie.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, s'étonna Ron en levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé pour vérifier ses dires.

- Peut-être, mais ils sont quand même tous transformés, soupira Lupin.

- Mais comment ? demanda Hermione. Le livre sur...

La citation qu'elle allait réciter fut brusquement coupée par de longs hurlements plaintifs lancés en chœur.

- Aucun livre ne pouvait mentionner le projet que j'ai découvert dernièrement en assistant à leurs réunions, dit Lupin d'une voix étranglée.

- Quel projet ? l'interrogea Ginny.

- La Potion Pleine-Lune! affirma Luna Lovegood sur un ton des plus badins, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier accessoire à la mode.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama Ron.

- Une potion qui permet donc aux loups-garous de se transformer quelle que soit l'état de la lune ? devina Hermione.

- Et même en plein jour, acquiesça Lupin. C'est presque l'exact inverse de la Potion Tue-Loup, mis à part le fait que le sujet est pleinement conscient, sa force est multipliée par dix… Sa soif de sang et sa sauvagerie également, détailla ajouta Remus comme pour être certain d'être bien compris.

- Mais comment on va faire pour se battre contre eux ? paniqua Ron.

- Avec des basilics dans les parages, en plus? ajouta Romilda Vane d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crois que tu tiens déjà ta réponse, Ronnie, lui dit Fred.

- Oh non! Ils sont déjà là, souffla George.

Eclairée par le pâle croissant de lune, une cinquantaine de loups garous hirsutes sortait du bois bordant le sud de Yeovil. Ils poussèrent un concert de hurlements pour saluer l'arrivée du combat et attiser leur soif de chair et de sang.


	33. Chapter 33 La saignée à blanc

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII La saignée à blanc**

A l'opposé de la position de l'Armée de Dumbledore, les combats étaient également sur le point de commencer. A Wiveliscombe, Arthur Weasley et les réservistes du Ministère avaient fort à faire avec un groupe conséquent de Mangemorts accompagnés de deux chimères et d'un géant.

- Un groupe sur les chimères ! ordonna Mr Weasley. Les autres s'occupent des Mangemorts !

- Et pour le géant ? demanda l'un de ses hommes.

- Je vais demander un renfort aérien.

Pendant que les deux groupes se préparaient à l'assaut. Mr Weasley contacta le centre d'opération avancé de Glastonbury pour qu'on lui envoie l'unité de Krum.

- On vous l'envoie tout de suite, lui annonça Kingsley. Mais ils ne pourront pas rester longtemps. D'autres positions sont menacées elles aussi et elles auront bientôt besoin d'eux.

- Entendu, j'y vais Kingsley !

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita l'Auror.

Mr Weasley à la tête de ses hommes engagea la lutte et chargea un Mangemort, la baguette vibrante d'un sort offensif.

A Axminster, Julius Delacour et les Aurors français avait reçu la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. Les Mangemorts venus de France avaient été repérés par une équipe d'éclaireurs. Et pour la plus grande satisfaction de M. Delacour, ils semblaient se diriger droit sur leur position.

- Vous avez le feu vert pour vous en occuper personnellement, Messieurs les _Frenchies_, annonça Kingsley.

- Merci, Monsieur Shacklebolt. Dès que nous en aurons terminé avec cette racaille, nous viendrons vous prêter main forte.

A Street, l'unité volante de Viktor Krum s'était divisée en trois groupes pour parer aux attaques simultanées des géants. Lorsqu'il fut prévenu des difficultés rencontrées par Arthur Weasley, il demanda l'autorisation de s'y rendre lui-même :

- J'ai une dette enverrrrs Charrrrlie Weasley, expliqua-t-il à Minerva McGonagall par miroir interposé. Si je peux aider le pèrrrre de Charrrrlie, je dois aller là-bas.

- Très bien, mais gardez le contact avec le centre d'opérations, concéda le professeur de métamorphose.

- Bien comprrris.

L'attrapeur bulgare fit un signe à l'attention de ses cinq coéquipiers avant de virer et de foncer sur Wiveliscombe.

Le centre d'opérations avancé était sur la brèche. De partout, les rapports faisaient état de l'avancée et de la composition de l'armée de Voldemort. L'infériorité numérique de l'Ordre du Phénix se faisait de plus en plus lourdement sentir.

- C'est à croire que ce satané serpent à sonnettes a prévu chacun de nos mouvements ! s'emporta Maugrey en constatant les positions adverses à l'aide de sa carte.

- Il a placé ses pions exactement en face de nos unités de défense, renchérit Kingsley.

- Soit il est complètement fou, soit il a une idée derrière la tête, commenta McGonagall. Nous attaquer de front va lui coûter cher, même si nous ne faisons que le freiner.

- Il _**est**_ fou et il _**a**_ une idée derrière la tête, Minerva, répondit Shacklebolt. Mais laquelle ?

- Il veut nous saigner à blanc, déclara Fol Œil la voix tremblante.

- Comment ?!!! s'étonnèrent l'Auror et la Directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie.

- C'est une tactique moldue, expliqua le vieil Auror. Elle n'a pas été employée leur Première Guerre Mondiale. On pilonne les positions adverses pour l'obliger à déplacer ses troupes et ainsi créer un point moins bien défendu, tout en utilisant un nombre d'unités inférieur à ceux de l'ennemi. En 1916, les Allemands se sont concentrés sur un point : Verdun, une place forte française très bien défendue. Mais là, Voldemort innove, il attaque sur différents points en même temps.

- Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas de quoi renforcer telle ou telle position, dit Kingsley.

- Non, Kingsley, le corrigea Maugrey. Le problème n'est pas que nous n'ayons pas les renforts nécessaires. Le problème, c'est qu'il le sait.

- Nous avons voulu bluffer et nous avons trouvé un meilleur bluffeur, renchérit Minerva McGonagall.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? demanda Kingsley.

- Il faut tenir ! aboya Maugrey. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

Près de Yeovil, le serpent de torches ondulait rapidement en direction du bourg. Neville et ses lieutenants attendaient fébrilement le début de la charge. Les hurlements des loups garous mettaient leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. L'écart entre les troupes adverses s'amenuisait : cinq cent mètres, deux cents mètres… Lorsque les sbires de Greyback furent à cent mètres des positions de l'A.D., Neville lança l'offensive.

Les troupes de Voldemort s'attendaient pour la plupart à un engagement frontal, une charge classique à coups de sorts et maléfices. Mais l'Armée de Dumbledore appliqua les enseignements de la guérilla. Dispersées dans le village déserté par des habitants magiquement persuadés de quitter leurs maisons, les différentes équipes se mirent à harceler les loups garous.

L'unité Gemini avait décidé d'attaquer d'une manière explosive. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fourni à chacun de leurs équipiers une bonne réserve de Feux Fuseboum modifiés :

- Un groupe de six à onze heures, signala Jimmy Peakes à Fred, George et Jack Sloper qui ajustaient leur premier tir. Il seront au point d'impact prévu dans cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… maintenant !

Les trois fusées décollèrent simultanément, provoquant la surprise chez les loups garous. Malgré leur condition humaine, l'instinct bestial qui les animaient avait encore peur du feu, du moins celui qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Ils tentèrent de se disperser pour esquiver la salve des Gemini.

- Attention, manœuvre d'évitement, avertit Baddock.

Aussitôt, les sœurs Patil et Lee Jordan lancèrent un sort sur les trois fusées pour les guider droit sur la cible. L'instant d'après, les six assaillants se retrouvaient enfermés dans une cage aux barreaux de feu. Justin Finch-Fletchley et Michael Corner qui montaient la garde se chargèrent de prévenir aussitôt Neville. L'unité Gemini fut aussitôt réassignée à la défense ouest du bourg.

Dans ce secteur, les unités Taurus et Pegasus avaient fort à faire. Greyback avait massé le gros de ses troupes sur ce point précis, dans une manœuvre de contournement qui avait failli réussir.

Ron se battait comme un lion, dos à dos avec Hermione. Au sol, Ackerley et Cauldwell gisaient sans connaissance, entaillés par de profondes griffures, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir été mordu. Terence Higgs, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell les protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, encerclés de toute part par les loups garous déchaînés par l'odeur du sang. Les lycanthropes avaient déjà réussi à isoler Susan Bones, Pritchard, Zabini et Kirke que Ron et Hermione tentaient désespérément de rejoindre. Sur le conseil de sa petite amie, le jeune Weasley s'était décidé à réclamer du renfort. Neville s'était aussitôt proposé et deux minutes plus tard, il avait annoncé l'arrivée de Fred et George.

Alors que le cercle de loups-garous commençait à se refermer sur eux, Hermione entendit une clameur s'élever derrière les rangs de l'ennemi.

- Taurus en avant ! rugissait Neville.

- Gemini à la rescousse ! tonnaient les jumeaux.

Ce bref instant de distraction suffit à un loup-garou pour blesser cruellement la jeune fille au bras droit, projetant sa baguette magique hors d'atteinte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire et la gorge de sa victime. Un puissant Expulso l'envoya violemment heurter ses congénères.

Ron était hors de lui. Bouillant d'une colère sans nom, il défia du regard chacun des loups garous qui l'encerclaient et qui avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt devant ce regain d'énergie inattendu. Le jeune Weasley était devenu sourd aux cris de ses coéquipiers. Il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à terrasser autant d'adversaires, mais il devait le faire. Il le devait à Hermione. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution, une tactique. C'est alors qu'il se rappela Harry se battant contre Rogue à Godric's Hollow. Il se jeta sur ses adversaires.

Lorsque Neville réussit à se créer une brèche vers Ron et Hermione, il crut d'abord qu'il était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille gisait inconsciente sur le sol et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron… Jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse fugitivement sur la gauche, puis à droite, distribuant des sorts offensifs à la pelle. Il n'atteignait pas toujours sa cible, mais la rapidité de ses mouvements avait le mérite de semer la zizanie parmi les loups garous.

Un lycanthrope tenta sa chance en se jetant sur le corps d'Hermione. Avant même que ses crocs n'aient atteint la chair tendre de la jeune fille ou que Neville ait pu réagir, Hermione se mit à flotter en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'unité Taurus.

- Mets-la à l'abri, Neville !!! rugit Ron.

Le jeune Londubat chargea Luna d'emmener Hermione en zone de repli par transplanage d'escorte, auprès de Lupin et Ginny qui y avaient déjà rapatrié Ackerley et Cauldwell. Puis, il reprit le combat avec le reste de l'unité Taurus.

Une fois Gemini, Pegasus et Taurus réunis, le ménage fut vite fait. Les feux Fuseboum des jumeaux firent merveille et la rage de Ron n'avait d'égal que les talents cachés de Neville pour le duel.

Voyant que la situation tournait court, Greyback ordonna un repli sur la zone sud où les combats continuaient et où les loups garous prenaient l'avantage sur les groupes Ursus et Lupus.

Lorsque Ron, Neville, Fred, George et leurs coéquipiers rejoignirent Anthony Goldstein et Theodore Nott, le combat avait tourné à la guerre de tranchée. Nott avait ordonné la construction d'une barricade improvisée avec les meubles trouvés dans les maisons alentours. Goldstein avait renforcé le tout par un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Pendant ce temps, Steven Derrick menait les salves de maléfices lancées contre les rangs adverses pour les tenir en respect.

- La situation ? s'enquit Neville.

- Deux blessés légers, aucune morsure. Bole les a soignés rapidement en attendant mieux. Brown et le petit Crivey ont été plus durement touchés, on les a envoyés en zone de repli. On les tient à distance, mais pas moyen de les faire reculer, répondit Nott.

- Ils ont rapidement submergé les deux positions avancées que nous avions dans les deux maisons à l'entrée de la rue. Il a fallu se replier, compléta Goldstein. Et ils viennent de recevoir des renforts.

- Nous sommes au courant, répondit Ron. Greyback a abandonné l'entrée ouest pour attaquer en masse ici.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Bole.

- On fonce dans le tas ! rugit Smith.

- On ne t'a rien demandé Smith ! Tu la fermes et tu retournes avec les autres, le moucha Neville.

- Autant courir au suicide, commenta Nott. Ils n'ont peut-être pas de baguettes, mais en combat rapproché, nous n'avons aucune chance.

- On les contourne, dit brusquement Ron.

- On a déjà essayé, mais ils ont toujours anticipé nos mouvements, rétorqua Goldstein.

- Pas si on les contourne par les deux flancs _**ET**_ par l'arrière, expliqua le jeune Weasley.

- Comment ? demanda Bole.

L'instant d'après, l'unité Taurus et l'unité Lupus transplanaient derrière les lignes ennemies, pendant que les Gemini et les Ursus prenaient chacun un flanc. Ron et ses coéquipiers cessèrent de lancer des sorts à travers la barricade juste assez longtemps pour inciter Greyback à passer à l'offensive.

- Pas de quartier ! rugit le loup garou à l'adresse de ses troupes.

Les lycanthropes se lancèrent à l'assaut de la barricade, ne laissant qu'une faible arrière garde à l'entrée de la rue, certains de ne faire qu'une bouchée de ces gamins. Lorsque Greyback se retrouva au sommet de la muraille faite de bric et de broc, une double surprise l'attendait. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une infinité de défenseurs, chacun des membres de l'unité Pegasus ayant lancé un sort de Multiplex. De l'autre côté, son arrière garde fonçait pour le rejoindre, repoussée par les quatre autres équipes de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

De rage, Fenrir Greyback se jeta sur un Ron qui affichait un sourire narquois devant la stupéfaction de son adversaire. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint qu'à dissiper une illusion. Il enjoignit ses camarades à faire de même, mais Katie Bell, Terence Higgs, Susan Bones, Graham Pritchard, Alicia Spinnet, Blaise Zabini et Andrew Kirke furent plus rapides et lancèrent des sorts du Saucisson à tout loup garou qui se trouvait à portée. Pendant ce temps, l'arrière garde subissait des tirs de cages enflammées et des Stupefix à répétition. Fenrir Greyback se retrouva seul contre tous.

- C'est fini, Greyback ! lui annonça une voix dans son dos.

- Le traître Lupin ! Je me demandais quand tu ferais ton apparition, sembla se réjouir le loup-garou.

- Traître à quoi, Greyback ? Aux bas instincts qui te dictent ta conduite ? se moqua Remus. Plus que jamais !

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me combats, Lupin ? Comme c'est noble de ta part ! Moi qui croyais que tu voulais te venger !

- Me venger ? L'idée m'a souvent traversé l'esprit, mais à quoi bon ? Est-ce que je redeviendrais humain pour autant ?

- Comme toujours Lupin, tu n'es qu'un faible ! cracha Greyback.

- Sans doute ! Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser en liberté pour autant.

- Laissez-le moi, Lupin, dit une voix froide dans le dos de l'ancien professeur.

Les deux loups-garous fixèrent avec étonnement une jeune fille en tenue de combat.

- Fleur ! s'exclama Ron.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec vous, jeune donzelle ? railla Greyback.

- Souviens-toi de Poudlard ! dit froidement Fleur Delacour, tandis que sa chevelure d'or blanc commençait à se dresser sous l'effet de la colère.

- Ah ! Je vois, j'ai abîmé ton petit ami ? Pauvre petite…

Greyback n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Une dague d'argent surgie de nulle part s'était plantée dans son thorax, droit au cœur. Le loup-garou se tordait de douleur pendant qu'il reprenait peu à peu forme humaine. Sa plainte déchirante se tut au bout de quelques instants, le laissant prostré en position fœtale, baignant dans son propre sang.

Des cris retentirent à leur droite et la plupart des témoins de la scène, s'élancèrent rapidement dans cette direction, considérant qu'il n'avaient plus rien faire sur place. Fleur s'apprêta à repartir, elle aussi, mais Lupin l'attrapa par le bras :

- Fleur, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, Bill…

- Bill ne doit jamais le savoir, Professeur. Jamais, promettez-le moi ! lui dit Fleur qui tremblait maintenant devant l'horreur de son geste.

Remus ne put refuser. Il acquiesça lentement. Fleur déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et regarda Ron, qui lui aussi était resté.

- Il ne l'apprendra pas par moi, assura-t-il. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Le Commandement a estimé que vous aviez besoin de renforts. Cinq personnes de notre groupe ont été dépêchées ici. Quand j'ai su que Greyback lui-même était là, je me suis débrouillée pour en faire partie...

Elle s'interrompit manifestement au bord des larmes. Aucun des deux hommes ne savaient quoi dire. Ce fut elle qui se reprit et qui lança :

- Allons-y. La bataille n'est pas terminée.


	34. Chapter 34 La bataille de Glastonbury

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV****La bataille de Glastonbury**

Le soleil levant entamait son combat contre les ténèbres. L'aube naissante lançait ses faibles rayons contre l'épaisse et noire voûte nuageuse planant dans le ciel. Malgré le coup d'éclat de l'Armée de Dumbledore, la situation de l'Ordre du Phénix restait critique. Fort de la supériorité numérique de ses troupes, Voldemort enfonçait un par un les bastions tenus par les partisans de la liberté.

Arthur Weasley, malgré l'aide précieuse de Victor Krum et de ses coéquipiers, avait été contraint de se replier sur Taunton lorsqu'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts étaient venus prendre la relève du premier groupe mis en échec.

A Taunton, la situation n'était pas plus brillante. Plus proche de l'axe offensif adopté par Voldemort, la ville n'était pratiquement plus qu'un champ de ruines. Trois Géants avaient déblayé le terrain avant d'être neutralisés par les escadrons bulgares. Rabastan Lestrange, qui menait l'attaque, avait alors lâché ses chimères et des Manticores sur les membres de l'Ordre restant.

- Voici une aide qui est la bienvenue, se soupira de soulagement Hestia Jones en voyant apparaître Arthur Weasley à ses côtés.

- Malheureusement, il ne me reste que peu d'hommes valides, déplora Mr Weasley. Mes blessés sont partis pour Glastonbury par Portoloin.

- Merci quand même d'être venu. _Emburbo_! lança-t-elle, immobilisant un Manticore. Je ne sais pas si on pourra tenir encore bien longtemps.

La crainte de la courageuse femme se réalisa plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Rabastan Lestrange donna le signal de la charge dans la minute qui suivit. Submergé sous le nombre, l'Ordre ne put que se replier sur Street.

Dans cette ville, à quelques kilomètres seulement du centre d'opérations avancé, les rescapés de Taunton retrouvèrent les unités décimées de Julius Delacour, qui se faisait panser un bras sévèrement brûlé, Bill et Charlie Weasley ainsi que Sturgis Podmore. L'effectif de départ avait été au moins réduit d'un quart. Maugrey Fol Œil s'approcha des deux derniers meneurs qui venaient d'arriver :

- Le bilan ? grogna-t-il laconiquement.

- Deux morts, trois blessés graves et une blessure superficielle, annonça tristement Arthur Weasley. Nous n'avons pas pu tenir plus longtemps, malgré l'aide de Victor Krum. Ils ont très vite reçu d'importants renforts.

- Hestia ? demanda le vieil Auror sans s'attarder sur la situation à Wiveliscombe.

- Un mort, quatre blessés graves dont un dans un état critique. Pour les autres, y compris moi-même, quelques blessures superficielles, mais rien de préoccupant.

- Et Krum ?

- Pendant un moment j'ai cru que son escadron serait vulnérable à une attaque au sol, mais ses équipiers et lui volent tellement vite que les sorts n'ont pas le temps de les atteindre, expliqua Arthur Weasley. Jusqu'à notre séparation, son unité ne souffrait aucune perte. Il devrait arriver dans peu de temps.

- Voilà la première bonne nouvelle de la matinée ! s'exclama Maugrey.

- Et pour les autres ? s'enquit Hestia Jones.

- Le bilan est à peu près le même, répondit Fol Oeil. Peu de morts, mais beaucoup de blessés. Au final, quinze morts, vingt-deux blessés graves et d'innombrables blessés légers.

- Et les enfants ? demanda Mr Weasley avec brusquerie.

- Ils s'en sont sortis de manière étonnante, lui annonça Maugrey. Voldemort leur avait envoyé Greyback et ses sbires sur Yeovil. Quelques blessés, aucun mort et, en prime, ils ont eu Greyback. Les autres ont subi le même sort, sont prisonniers ou en fuite. Je viens de les rappeler ici.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement : aucun de ses enfants n'était blessé ou pire.

- Le Ministère s'est-il enfin décidé à réagir ? demanda Sturgis Podmore en saluant Hestia et Arthur au passage.

- L'unité basée à Bridgewater n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, grogna le vieil Auror.

- Mais enfin, ils doivent pourtant savoir ce qui se passe ici ! protesta Podmore.

- Tu peux en être sûr, Sturgis, répondit Arthur Weasley. Mais je crains que Scrimgeour n'aime guère l'idée de partager la gloire d'une victoire contre Voldemort avec une_milice_ comme il aime à nous appeler.

- Quel crétin ! rugit Sturgis Podmore. Nous sommes en guerre, pas en campagne électorale!

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression qu'il avait donnée lors de son entrée en fonction, se souvint Hestia Jones.

- Malheureusement, les rouages du pouvoir sont peuplés d'une multitude de petites voix qui peuvent faire fléchir la volonté, Hestia, expliqua Arthur Weasley. Même Fudge n'était pas comme ça au départ.

- Bref, pas la peine d'espérer d'éventuels renforts de sa part, résuma Alastor Maugrey. En tout cas, pas avant la fin de la bataille et uniquement si l'issue nous est favorable.

A ce moment précis, l'A.D. arriva en transplanant. Arthur Weasley chercha ses enfants du regard, mais ne reconnut que Neville Londubat et Remus Lupin.

- Remus ! Où sont mes enfants ? demanda-t-il à l'intéressé en se ruant sur lui.

- Ils sont partis à l'hôpital de campagne, répondit Neville.

- Ils sont blessés ? C'est grave ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Ils ont été mordus par un loup garou ? paniqua le père de famille.

- Eux, ils n'ont rien, Arthur, le rassura Remus. Ils ont accompagné Hermione qui est dans un état critique. Un loup garou a failli lui arracher la moitié du bras. Ginny l'a soignée à l'arrière pendant que nous combattions Greyback.

Arthur Weasley poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement, vaguement honteux de se sentir à ce point délivré alors que la petite Hermione était si mal en point.

- Vous pouvez aller les voir, Arthur, dit Alastor. Votre unité vous retrouvera là-bas, car je vais organiser le repli de toutes nos troupes sur les alentours de Glastonbury. Nous y organiserons une défense plus solide. Compte tenu du rythme de l'avancée de l'armée ennemie, cela nous donne deux bonnes heures de répit.

- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne tentera pas de contourner nos troupes ?

- Maintenant qu'il a trouvé un adversaire, Voldemort va nous foncer dessus, opposa Maugrey. Il a trop envie de sang.

Son auditoire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton lugubre que le vieil Auror avait pris pour prononcer cette dernière phrase. Arthur Weasley transplana immédiatement pour Glastonbury, où il retrouva sa femme au bord des larmes au chevet d'Hermione avec un Ron blanc comme un linge et une Ginny qui s'affairait avec Ursula Pomfresh.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda mécaniquement Mr Weasley qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la plaie béante sur le bras de la jeune fille.

- La potion employée par les loups garous pose des problèmes, expliqua Mme Pomfresh à Arthur Weasley. Elle semble avoir infecté les griffes des lycanthropes. Nous n'arrivons pas à assainir la plaie et sans cela nous ne pouvons espérer sauver son bras. Il se pourrait même qu'elle devienne elle-même un loup garou.

- Arthur, c'est affreux ! pleura Mrs Weasley en se blottissant contre l'épaule de son époux.

- Molly, désolé de vous interrompre, mais il serait bon de nourrir nos troupes si nous voulons tenir le coup, suggéra Maugrey qui venait d'arriver. Je crois savoir que Dobby et certains elfes de Poudlard seraient ravis de nous venir en aide.

- Je m'en occupe immédiatement, répondit Mrs Weasley avant de transplaner.

Ron n'y tenait plus. Il se redressa vivement, la baguette au poing et fonça vers le centre d'opérations avancé.

- Ça ne peut plus durer ! apostropha-t-il Kingsley et Minerva McGonagall qui conféraient autour de la carte stratégique.

- Monsieur Weasley ? s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Il faut changer de stratégie ! s'exclama Ron hors de lui. Nous ne pouvons plus nous contenter de les attendre pour leur tendre une embuscade puis nous replier. Il faut passer à l'offensive.

- Vous dites cela sous le coup de la colère et de l'angoisse, Monsieur Weasley, tenta de le raisonner le professeur McGonagall. Nous n'avons pas les effectifs nécessaires pour les prendre de front.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'effectifs, Professeur, mais d'effet de surprise, de revirement de situation ! s'emporta le jeune Weasley. Peu importe le nombre ! Voldemort s'attend à ce que nous reculions toujours un peu plus sous ces coups de boutoirs. Il faut décevoir ses attentes, voilà tout!

Kingsley Shacklebolt resta sceptique à l'écoute de Ron, mais Maugrey Fol Œil qui venait juste d'arriver et avait entendu la dernière réplique du jeune Weasley abonda dans son sens :

- Ronald a raison ! aboya-t-il. Le repli n'est qu'un pis aller. Jusqu'à présent, cette fripouille a mené le jeu et c'est à peine si nous l'avons freiné.

- Alastor, vous savez bien pourquoi nous avons choisi cet endroit pour le combattre, fit Kingsley.

- C'est trop aléatoire, répliqua Fol Œil. Nous ne pouvons pas nous reposer uniquement sur cette solution.

- De quoi parlez vous ? interrogea Ron.

- Nous avons un atout caché dans notre manche ou devrais-je dire dans notre colline, répondit avec malice le vieil Auror.

- Alastor !! s'exclama McGonagall.

- Autant qu'il sache, s'obstina le vieil Auror. Il se débrouille bien en stratégie et son point de vue peut nous être utile.

- De quoi parlez-vous à la fin, s'énerva Ron.

- D'Excalibur, jeune homme, répondit Maugrey avec un plissement de cicatrice qui voulait ressembler à un sourire.

- L'épée d'Arthur ? s'étonna Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?

- Elle est enterrée avec le roi Arthur sous cette colline et protège cette ville depuis des siècles, expliqua Kingsley. Mais lorsque l'on connaît l'Ancienne Magie, on peut libérer sa puissance pour créer un bouclier très efficace contre la Magie noire et les créatures maléfiques. Même les Moldus qui habitent ici ressentent les ondes positives qui en émanent.

- Mais, activer cette épée après tant de siècles représente un gros risque. Elle a dû emmagasiner une énorme quantité de magie depuis la mort du Roi Arthur, tempéra McGonagall qui ne semblait être que très modérément convaincue par cette idée. Nous ne sommes pas certains de la maîtriser !

- Vous n'allez pas revenir sur votre accord, Minerva, s'agaça le vieil Auror. C'est un risque à prendre et cela complétera la stratégie que Monsieur Weasley allait nous suggérer. Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda.

Ron resta silencieux quelques instants pour revoir son plan en fonction de ces nouveaux éléments.

- Cela augmenterait considérablement nos chances, confirma-t-il.

- Mais une telle quantité de magie risque d'être détectée par Voldemort et ses partisans, avança encore Minerva qui ne désarmait pas. Ils peuvent décider de passer au large.

- Pas si nous la libérons au dernier moment, opposa Kingsley d'une voix trahissant son exaspération devant les scrupules de sa partenaire. Ecoutons plutôt ce que le jeune Weasley a en tête, proposa-t-il en invitant Ron à la table des opérations.

Au bout d'une demie heure, le Commandement s'était mis d'accord sur la tactique à employer lors de l'affrontement qui resterait dans les annales magiques sous le nom de « Bataille de Glastonbury ». Maugrey partit répartir les différentes unités en conséquence, à un kilomètre de la ville proprement dite, sur l'axe par lequel l'armée de Voldemort allait arriver.

Molly Weasley était revenue avec Dobby et une dizaine d'Elfes de Poudlard, croulant sous les paniers contenant des provisions.

- Commencez par les sandwiches ! S'ils n'ont pas le temps de finir, au moins ils auront ça dans l'estomac, recommanda Mrs Weasley.

- Bien Madame, répondit Dobby en saluant presque militairement Molly, imité par ses congénères.

- Et n'oubliez pas le jus de citrouille pour faire descendre le tout, ajouta la mère de famille. Quand tout le monde sera servi, refaites une tournée pour les tartes à la mélasse.

- Oui Madame ! répondirent les Elfes, fiers de se voir chargés d'une telle mission.

Tous les combattants mangèrent de bon cœur, les affrontements leur ayant donné une faim de loup. La boisson servie eut beaucoup de succès, les défenseurs se retrouvant ragaillardis dès les premières gorgées. Juste avant que les Elfes partent la distribuer, Horace Slughorn l'avait agrémentée d'une solide rasade de Potion de Force pour que chacun récupère un peu de ses réserves magiques.

Le soleil avait désormais bien entamé sa course dans le ciel et chassé l'humidité du petit matin. La température ne dépassait pas les dix degrés, ce matin d'hiver, mais le ciel s'était dégagé et le temps était agréable pour les sorciers qui s'étaient battus toute la nuit et qui se reposaient comme ils pouvaient, maintenant qu'ils avaient le ventre plein, dans l'attente de leur prochain combat.

Krum et ses voltigeurs tournoyaient à basse altitude pour ne pas se faire repérer, scrutant l'horizon avec fébrilité. L'unité de Charlie tentait de calmer les dragons qui devenaient nerveux. Ils supportaient mal le harnachement que Charlie leur avait imposé : bardages de cuir semés de piques et magiquement renforcés, protections des yeux grâce à des lentilles spéciales et rênes ignifugés.

Bill, Fleur et Amos Diggory avaient à nouveau posé des pièges pour entraver la marche des créatures magiques de Voldemort, avec une application particulière pour les trolls qui semblaient former l'avant-garde des troupes ennemies.

Sur la colline, Alberforth Dumbledore pratiquait l'Ancienne Magie pour réveiller Excalibur et son pouvoir protecteur. Un gigantesque pentacle était dessiné au sommet du tor, autour du clocher que les Moldus y avaient construit à cet endroit. A chaque coin, un sorcier était assis à l'indienne pour l'assister. Par moment, les traits du pentacle rougissaient de manière inquiétante.

(_Ndr: le tor est le nom donné à la colline de Glastonbury, le clocher d'une ancienne église trône à son sommet. Selon la légende, Glastonbury est l'emplacement de l'île d'Avalon où le roi Arthur fut enterré_)

Neville conduisait le reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore, cachée derrière un camouflage lancé par Alastor Maugrey.

- Ils ne seront pas dupes très longtemps, mais il faut donner le change pendant quelques instants, avait-il expliqué à un Neville sceptique devant l'efficacité de l'illusion. Ils doivent continuer à croire que nous pratiquons la politique de la terre brûlée.

De fait, plusieurs unités avaient été camouflées sommairement pour donner à Voldemort un sentiment exagéré de confiance.

Dans l'hôpital de campagne, Ursula, Ginny, Madame Pomfresh et les étudiants Médicomages s'affairaient auprès des blessés. Certains voulaient reprendre immédiatement le combat malgré leurs blessures. Hermione gémissait dans son sommeil, tout comme les autres jeunes gens qui avaient eu à souffrir de l'attaque des loups garous. Malgré l'élixir de Sommeil de Plomb et les antidouleurs, elle s'agitait dans ses draps.

La voix de Krum mit fin à l'attente, tombant comme un couperet au milieu des troupes de l'Ordre :

- Ils arrrrrivent !!!!!! hurla-t-il du haut de son balai tout en faisant des figures convenues pour se faire comprendre des unités plus distantes.

Tous les sorciers se secouèrent et quittèrent la position qu'ils avaient adoptée pour se reposer, désormais en alerte. Pendant un temps, il ne se passa rien, puis de sourde vibrations firent trembler le sol. Les combattants mal à l'aise scrutaient les alentours, sans rien distinguer dans un premier temps que les arbres et les quelques maisons du quartier résidentiel où ils s'étaient postés.

Puis, ils virent s'élever la poussière soulevée par la marche des fantassins et des créatures magiques. Les cornes de bataille des trolls retentissaient au loin, donnant la chair de poule aux défenseurs.

Bill Weasley observait l'avant-garde trolle avec des Multiplettes, égrenant la distance :

- Huit cents mètres… sept cents mètres… six cents… cinq cents… Attention !... Maintenant ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de son unité qui se tenait prête à déclencher les pièges.

Fred et George lancèrent simultanément une salve de Feux Fuseboum sur les trolls qui s'embourbaient dans la fosse de goudron créée par l'équipe de Bill. Une immense barrière de flamme barra l'horizon en quelques instants, délestant l'armée de Voldemort de son unité de pointe. Effrayés par le feu qui constitue leur seul point faible, si l'on exceptait la bêtise congénitale, les trolls désertèrent les rangs des Mangemorts. Bientôt les cagoules noires surgirent à travers une brèche pratiquée au milieu des flammes.

- Gardez vos positions ! aboya Maugrey dans son miroir de poche à l'attention de toutes les unités.

- Où en est Alberforth ? s'enquit nerveusement Minerva McGonagall auprès de Kingsley.

- Il a terminé, répondit l'Auror. Il retient le sceau de toute ses forces, mais il n'est pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps encore.

- Il le faudra bien, grogna Fol Œil, sinon notre plan tombe à l'eau.

- Il faut faire accélérer Voldemort, suggéra Ron qui était resté au poste d'opérations après avoir délégué le commandement de Pegasus à Katie Bell.

- Bien raisonné, Weasley ! approuva Maugrey en saisissant son miroir de communication. A toutes les unités, repli progressif vers la colline, au pas ! Laissez les venir !

La débandade apparente de l'Ordre eut l'effet escompté, Voldemort fit presser le pas à ses créatures et à ses Mangemorts. Ils ne furent bientôt qu'à deux cents mètres de leurs ennemis. Derrière les premières lignes, Voldemort et Rabastan Lestrange chevauchaient chacun un Basilic, têtes dressées, tels deux cobras prêts à frapper. Mais aucun membre de l'Ordre ne croisa le regard de ce duo monstrueux. Concentrés sur leur repli stratégique, tous tournaient le dos aux gigantesques serpents.

Toutes les unités de l'Ordre s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans un ensemble impressionnant. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Leur attitude intrigua Rabastan Lestrange qui se rapprocha de son maître.

Il conféra un instant avec lui, mais son seigneur, balaya ses arguments d'un geste négligeant et harangua ses troupes pour reprendre la marche et donner le signal du début des hostilités.

Alors que les Mangemorts brandissaient leurs baguettes pour lancer une pluie de maléfices contre l'Ordre qui leur tournait toujours le dos, l'air se mit à vibrer de magie. Il était trop tard pour retenir leurs sorts qui jaillirent de leurs baguettes pour rebondir contre une barrière invisible.

Dans la pagaille d'Impardonnables et de sorts de tortures qui se retournèrent contre eux, les Mangemorts se mirent à paniquer et plusieurs des chimères se mirent à les attaquer.

Voldemort cria des ordres à ses troupes, tout en faisant plier les chimères à sa volonté d'un geste impérieux de la main. Mais il fut soudainement interrompu lorsque le basilic qu'il montait fut pris de convulsions. Le maléfique sorcier et son second n'eurent que le temps de transplaner pour éviter d'être éjectés de leurs montures. Au même moment, les chimères et Manticores se mirent à pousser des clameurs sauvages, comme si elles souffraient le martyre. Elles devinrent incontrôlables et, dans leurs efforts d'échapper au mal qui les avaient brusquement assaillies, elles provoquaient des ravages terribles dans les rangs des Mangemorts qui avaient le malheur d'être sur leur chemin. Le désordre fut un instant indescriptible, puis les mastodontes s'effondrèrent tous, les uns après les autres, écrasant de leur poids les combattants se trouvant à proximité. Les basilics furent les derniers à tomber comme des masses, non sans avoir statufié nombre de leurs alliés.

Voldemort, raidi par la rage, regarda en direction de la colline de Glastonbury, ayant manifestement deviné l'origine du coup du sort dont il était la victime. Mais il en fallait davantage pour le décourager. Dès que les hurlements des bêtes se furent tus, il se mit à donner des ordres.

A cet instant précis, une immense vague de feu déferla sur les Mangemorts. Les dragons de Charlie et de ses acolytes planaient au-dessus d'eux et crachaient l'enfer sur la petite armée déjà bien mise à mal.

-_Avada_… cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres en direction des dragons et de leurs maîtres. Mais la clameur qui monta derrière le bouclier l'interrompit dans son geste.

L'Ordre était passé à l'offensive et partait à la charge.


	35. Chapter 35 le Retour

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic. **

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV Le Retour**

De rage devant ce revirement de situation, Voldemort fit voler en éclat le sol sous les pieds de ses assaillants, les arrêtant net.

Rabastan Lestrange à ses côtés lança la Marque Noire dans le ciel. Les Mangemorts dont les rangs grouillaient dans le plus grand désordre semblèrent se reprendre. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de leurs meneurs et s'apprêtèrent à charger à leur tour.

Aussitôt une meute d'hommes cagoulés se rua sur l'Ordre. Bill et ses équipiers multipliaient les _Emburbo_ pour entraver leur course, tandis que les jumeaux les bombardaient de mille feux. De leur côté, les vétérans de l'Ordre avaient opté pour une tactique de diversion en transplanant à répétition sur de courtes distances.

Mais malgré les pertes subies, la horde restait largement supérieure en nombre et bientôt, les membres de l'Ordre ne résistèrent plus qu'à grand-peine, Neville et l'Armée de Dumbledore entrèrent en scène. Ils choisirent de réemployer le _Multiplex_, jouant les mouches du coche, désorientant leurs adversaires par leur nombre apparent et les épuisant inutilement en les obligeant à lancer leurs sortilèges sur des illusions. Quant à Krum, ses équipiers et lui étaient désormais rôdés aux acrobaties autour des Géants, qui n'avaient pas souffert de l'action d'Excalibur. La brigade volante ne fut pas longue à les neutraliser, avec l'aide de Charlie et de ses dragons.

La résistance désespérée de l'Ordre finit par porter ses fruits : l'avancée de l'armée des ténèbres s'infléchit puis finit par se retrouver bloquée devant les défenseurs. Les Mangemorts finirent même par reculer légèrement. Leurs adversaires n'osèrent les suivre, craignant un piège. De plus, ils étaient complètement épuisés, et accueillirent avec soulagement ces instants de répit.

Shacklebolt, qui suivait les événements par l'intermédiaire de ses Multiplettes, vit Voldemort conférer avec son second. L'échange semblait vif et finalement le fidèle séide fut congédié. Sur un signe du Maître, un autre Mangemort s'avança, et mit un genou en terre dans un geste déférent.

- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce salaud de Rogue, grogna Kingsley entre ses dents, regrettant que ses jumelles magiques ne permettent pas d'entendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes. Après un court échange, le serviteur disparut en transplanant. L'Auror balaya fébrilement les combats sporadiques qui continuaient.

Très vite, il repéra un groupe de Mangemorts qui semblait se disposer de façon plus efficace donnant l'exemple aux autres, insufflant un nouvel élan qui se propagea progressivement dans l'armée ennemie. Finalement une Marque Noire fut envoyée dans le ciel, remplaçant celle qu'un souffle de dragon avait dissipé peu de temps auparavant.

La nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente ruée désordonnée. Sur le côté ouest de la ligne, Neville haranguait ses troupes éreintées :

- Attendez le gros des Mangemorts avant de les prendre par le flanc ! Multipliez les sorts, mais restez en dehors de la ligne de mire de vos équipiers !

- Courage, ils ne sont pas si nombreux ! encourageait Arthur Weasley. Un dernier effort, il le faut !

Maugrey avait quitté le centre d'opérations avancé pour coordonner la défense :

- Préparez-vos _Protego_ ! Tenez la ligne ! Tenez bon, tenez ferme ! Il n'y aura pas de troisième essai ! aboya-t-il.

Puis vint le choc. Le choc des maléfices sur les boucliers déployés simultanément, le choc des corps, le choc des cris, des plaintes et des hurlements. Le champ de bataille devint une mêlée sans nom d'où fusaient des traits de lumière colorés. On tombait des deux côtés, sans distinction d'âge, de camp ou de sauvagerie.

Mais l'Ordre tenait bon. La tenaille mise en place par Ron avait fonctionnée. Les Mangemorts étaient encerclés, mais se battaient furieusement, parfois plus pour leur propre vie que pour leurs idées. Les Impardonnables et les sorts de torture pleuvaient sur les défenseurs.

Luna Lovegood reçut un _Suffox_ jeté par Amycus Carrows, heureusement dissipé par Angelina Johnson. Sturgis Podmore dut résister à l'_Imperium_ à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de s'attaquer à ses propres hommes. Julius Delacour et les Aurors français se battaient comme des lions contre leurs compatriotes dans un affrontement où leur virtuosité de duellistes n'avait d'égale que la sauvagerie des maléfices.

Charlie et Viktor Krum slalomaient entre les sorts tout en pilonnant la marée de Mangemorts. La voix reconnaissable de Rogue retentit, amplifiée par un _Sonorus_.

- Faites décoller les Escadrons de Voldemort ! Et débarrassez-moi de ces insectes !

Malgré la tactique de Ron, la supériorité numérique des Mangemorts commença à faire effet. L'Ordre commençait à perdre pied et se repliait progressivement sous la poussée de l'armée de Voldemort. Çà et là des duels éclataient : entre Hestia Jones et Rabastan Lestrange, Neville et Amycus Carrows, Blaise Zabini et son dernier beau-père, un certain Carrigan. Mais de tous ces combats, le plus impressionnant se déroula entre Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Queudver avait sans conteste l'avantage des armes contre Lunard. Il se servait de sa main d'argent comme d'une épée tranchante et d'un bouclier pour renvoyer les sorts de son ancien condisciple. Mais la rage de Lupin augmentait à chaque sortilège repoussé par Peter. Il esquivait rapidement la poigne argentée de son ennemi, et redoublait la vitesse de ses maléfices.

- Tu es trop vieux Remus! ricanait Pettigrow.

- Tu as toujours été le plus mauvais de nous quatre, Peter ! rétorqua Remus en évitant un Doloris qui lui frôla la joue. Homo semper ! lança-t-il pour l'empêcher de se transformer en rat puis il tissa rapidement un cocon anti-transplanage autour de son adversaire.

Peter Pettigrow se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de fuir, désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'une alternative : tuer ou être tué. Le duel reprit de plus belle. A chaque fois, la main d'argent frôlait un peu plus la peau de Remus. Queudver s'enhardissait à chacune de ses tentatives. Remus essayait de ne pas penser à cette main et répondait par des sorts de plus en plus offensifs.

Il ne se limitait plus au simple _Stupefix_. Il usait de l'Ancienne Magie contre son ancien condisciple, celle de l'eau. Remus tenta de geler la main d'argent et de la faire exploser sous la pression, mais rien n'y fit. Le membre métallique semblait pourvu d'une protection à toute épreuve.

Lupin relâcha son attention à la vue de ce nouvel échec. Queudver en profita pour sauter à la gorge de son ennemi, la main droite en avant. Le loup garou n'eut que le temps d'arrêter d'une main le membre d'argent à quelques centimètres de son cou. De l'autre, il exécuta un _Expulso_ pour se débarrasser de son adversaire.

Queudver vola dans les airs, projeté violemment par la puissance du sort augmentée par l'instinct de survie de Remus. Sa course s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement. Le petit homme grassouillet venait de retomber sur le cadavre d'un Manticore. La queue venimeuse de la créature était restée dressée dans la mort, blessant mortellement Peter Pettigrow.

Remus contempla un moment son ancien condisciple se tordre de douleur sous les mille brûlures du venin. Sa peau se liquéfiait sous son action et déjà la mortelle main d'argent était tombée à terre. Les cris d'agonie de Queudver retentirent dans le froid du champ de bataille, se mêlant à des dizaines d'autres. Remus lui tourna le dos.

Pendant son duel, la ligne de défense avait continué à reculer. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre ses alliés, Lupin entendit un cri perçant au-dessus de lui. Un des voltigeurs de Krum chutait de son balai. Le loup garou pensa tout d'abord qu'il avait reçu un mauvais sort. Mais quand il entendit toute l'escadrille se mettre à hurler d'horreur, sans qu'aucune lueur ne signale de sortilèges, il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose. Il frissonna et eut envie de se rendre. A quoi bon se battre contre une armée plus puissante ?

Puis il se ressaisit. Il fallait combattre coûte que coûte. Ces pensées défaitistes n'étaient pas les siennes. Ce qui effrayait l'escadron volant et le démoralisait avait un nom : les Détraqueurs. Voldemort avait pris le dessus sur la stratégie de Ron : il avait envoyé les mangeurs d'âmes les prendre à revers avec une synchronisation étonnante.

-_Molla Terra _! lança-t-il pour amortir la chute du Bulgare. Repliez-vous ! Lancez vos Patronus ! hurla-t-il à ses équipiers. Les voltigeurs à terre ! Vous faites des cibles trop faciles !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les Détraqueurs commençaient déjà à enfoncer les rangs de l'Ordre, laissant dans leur sillage un concert de hurlements de peur et de souffrance. Quelques Patronus surgirent pour faire reculer les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, parmi lesquels un étalon et un taureau qui chargèrent violemment une bonne dizaine d'entre eux. Mais la marée fantomatique semblait infinie. De l'autre côté, les Mangemorts avaient cessé d'avancer profitant de l'efficacité de leurs alliés pour reprendre leur souffle et se regrouper. Les chefs de groupes les firent reculer, pour qu'il ne soient pas eux aussi victimes de leurs dangereux partenaires.

Voldemort avait rejoint ses hommes et se régalait visiblement à la vue de tant de souffrances.

- Et alors ? Où est votre Harry Potter ?!!! cria-t-il à la cantonade. Lui au moins a finalement compris qu'il n'est pas de pouvoir assez grand face au Seigneur des Ténèbres !!!

Un éclair vert jaillit de la mêlée pour le tuer, mais Voldemort l'évita sans mal, laissant le rayon frapper un Mangemort placé derrière lui.

- Tu vieillis Fol Œil ! ricana Voldemort. Tu pensais me tuer ainsi ?!_Avada Kedavra _!!

Alastor Maugrey n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver à son tour. Coincé entre deux Détraqueurs, il n'avait plus assez de magie pour transplaner et encore moins de force pour plonger sur le côté. L'Impardonnable le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba raide mort sur le sol gelé de Glastonbury.

La situation était critique pour l'Ordre. Il devenait évident qu'une éventuelle contre- attaque n'aurait aucun effet tant que les Détraqueurs seraient là. Alberforth Dumbledore s'évertua à ranimer l'énergie d'Excalibur, mais la magie accumulée était épuisée désormais, et il faudrait de longues années avant de retrouver cette formidable puissance qui avait anéanti le troupeau de créatures maléfiques. La taille du bouclier et la puissance magique des animaux qu'il avait neutralisés avaient demandé beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il était impossible de le maintenir plus longtemps. Les Patronus avaient de plus en plus de mal à retenir les Détraqueurs et les sorciers capables d'en produire tombaient un à un. Seuls quelques combattants n'avaient pas cédé et lançaient encore des Patronus, préservant ceux qui les entouraient du désespoir total. Mais pour combien de temps, encore ?

Dans un sursaut de rage, Neville emmena les restes de l'Armée de Dumbledore dans une ultime charge contre les Mangemorts. Tournant le dos aux anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, une dizaine de jeunes gens encore assez solides sur leurs jambes s'élancèrent droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pour Dumbledore ! hurla Neville dans un cri de guerre repris en chœur par ceux qui le suivaient.

Voldemort lança un regard amusé à ses jeunes gens qui le chargeaient baguette au clair :

- Pathétique ! siffla-t-il en balayant l'air d'un geste.

Les jeunes assaillants se retrouvèrent projetés dans les airs comme des fétus de paille pour retomber lourdement sur le sol, quand un sort venu de nulle part leur assura un atterrissage en douceur. En même temps, un immense cerf argenté chargea les Détraqueurs qui continuaient de festoyer au milieu des rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le sort. Une silhouette se dressait sur la colline magique qui servait de tombeau au légendaire Arthur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se mit à descendre du terre-plein, sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui au rythme de sa marche. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs, témoins d'une colère contenue.

- Te voilà donc, Harry ! Quel plaisir !! ricana Voldemort. Veux-tu reprendre où nous en étions la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus en chair et en os?

- C'est entre toi et moi, Tom ! Personne d'autre ! répondit Harry en toisant avec mépris les Mangemorts qui entouraient leur maître.

- Cela va de soi. Je ne laisserai personne me voler le plaisir de te tuer ! dit Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'esquiver le sort informulé lancé par son ennemi, avant de jeter lui-même un _Multiplex_.

- Severus m'avait prévenu que tu avais progressé, Harry. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! s'exclama Voldemort en dissipant les clones de Harry d'un seul geste de la main.

-_Sectumsempra_ ! cria Harry avant de transplaner à l'autre bout du champ de bataille.

- Oh ! Un sort de Severus ? Moi qui croyais que tu le détestais ! se moqua le mage noir en déviant l'éclair rouge.

Harry multiplia les transplanages de duel, tournoyant et virevoltant autour de son adversaire, mais aucune de ses manœuvres ne semblaient déstabiliser Voldemort. Le mage noir esquivait toutes les attaques du jeune Potter et semblait deviner chacun de ses mouvements. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Ma patience a des limites, Harry ! _Avada Kedavr_…

Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort. Sa baguette fut projetée dans les airs et retomba à une centaine de mètres de lui.

- Ça n'est pas possible, s'écria le sorcier maléfique avec stupéfaction. Ta baguette…

- J'en ai trouvé une autre, répondit Harry en dévoilant une épée qu'il cachait sous sa robe de sorcier.

Voldemort plissa les yeux, tentant manifestement de comprendre ce qui avait pu annuler les effets du _Priori Incantatum_. Harry profita de sa stupeur pour transplaner juste sous le nez de son ennemi.

La lame d'argent sembla transpercer la robe de Voldemort et pénétrer sa chair. Les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Rogue lui-même resta estomaqué devant l'exploit du jeune homme. La pointe de l'épée ressortit sous l'omoplate gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant jaillir une gerbe de sang. Mais Voldemort saisit la lame à mains nues et l'extirpa de son corps.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Potter ! siffla de colère Voldemort en crachant un peu de sang.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparut l'instant d'après, suivi de près par ses fidèles partisans, laissant derrière eux morts et blessés. Harry erra seul un instant, la lame de l'épée de Gryffondor traînait par terre laissant une mince ligne de sang dans son sillage.

- Harry, c'est toi ? Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Neville en se précipitant vers lui.

- On se connaît ? répondit Harry l'air hagard.

- Harry ! C'est moi, Neville ! s'étonna le jeune Londubat.

Harry resta silencieux. Il essayait de se remémorer ce garçon qui semblait le connaître, mais le voile blanc persistait.

- Viens avec moi, il faut que tu rejoignes le Commandement.

Le jeune Potter suivit docilement Neville, sous les vivats de ses camarades et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne semblait reconnaître personne de ceux qui l'entouraient, le félicitaient ou lui tendaient la main. A peine une sensation de déjà vu, une once de souvenir. Il maudit cette mémoire fluctuante, dont les lambeaux qui lui étaient revenus n'avaient trait qu'à ses combats passés et à ses rencontres avec son pire ennemi. Ne pouvoir se rappeler le nom de ceux qui semblaient être ses amis lui crevait le cœur. En outre, il sentait monter un atroce mal de crâne et une douleur aiguë dans sa cicatrice.

C'est alors que la seule personne aimée dont il se souvenait clairement apparut, dans une traînée de cheveux flamboyants. Il ne savait pas ce qui la rattachait à lui, mais son cœur battit la chamade en la voyant. Et voilà qu'elle courait vers lui à en perdre haleine les yeux humides d'émotion : Ginny.

Lorsque la claque retentit dans l'air glacial de ce matin de Noël, Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.


	36. Chapter 36 Profondément enfoui

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVI ****Profondément enfoui**

Harry porta machinalement sa main à sa joue. Voilà qui était étrange, ses bribes de souvenirs associaient cette superbe jeune fille à des gestes plus agréables et moins agressifs. Il faudrait qu'il tente de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait à lui reprocher.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?! cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs.

A tout hasard, Harry adopta une attitude repentante en baissant la tête, comme un petit garçon à qui on ferait la leçon. Ce changement de comportement s'opposait fondamentalement à l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui-même en combattant Voldemort en combat singulier et surprit la plupart des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre.

- Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Parce que tu crois que ça va suffire ? s'agaça Ginny. Etre désolé ne guérira pas Hermione. Etre désolé ne justifiera pas les morts d'aujourd'hui !

- Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra à cette annonce.

- Oui, Hermione, ton amie qui a tout fait pour te retrouver ; qui s'est battue contre des loups-garous et qui pourrait bien devenir une des leurs si on ne lui trouve pas d'antidote très vite. Et moi qui croyais que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire ! s'écria la jeune Weasley.

Elle empoigna Harry par le bras et il se laissa entraîner, tout en tentant désespérément de retrouver au fond de son cerveau des informations sur cette Hermione pour laquelle il s'inquiétait si fort, sans pourtant parvenir à se rappeler son visage.

C'était la mémoire vierge qu'il s'était retrouvé à fuir dans les rues de Londres, puis dans la campagne anglaise. Fuir ses souvenirs effrayants réveillés par Kingsley, fuir le regard des autres et surtout fuir ce qu'il avait été. Il avait gardé tous ses automatismes : il savait lire, parler. Peu à peu, ses pouvoirs magiques étaient revenus et il connaissait suffisamment de magie pour attirer à lui les objets de première nécessité: nourriture, couverture, et même de l'argent parfois. Quelque chose en lui indiquait que c'était mal, mais il avait trop faim, trop froid, trop sommeil pour s'en soucier. Il aurait pu vivre longtemps comme cela, errant sans but dans les rues et les banlieues résidentielles, mais il y avait les cauchemars.

Nuit après nuit, il avait revécu les épisodes les plus douloureux de sa vie : la mort de ses parents, ses combats contre Voldemort, la mort de Cédric et de Sirius. Dernièrement, il avait reçu une lettre. Une lettre qui avait réveillé de vagues souvenirs, des souvenirs doux et amers. De l'amour, de l'amitié, mais aussi une énorme attente, comme si tous les espoirs des gens qu'il connaissait reposaient sur ses décisions. Paniqué, il avait repoussé les images qui lui venaient et avait répondu au courrier par une fin de non recevoir. Mais un visage lui était revenu en mémoire : une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. Et c'est en y pensant qu'il s'était endormi.

Et il avait eu un rêve. Un rêve. Pas un cauchemar. Cela avait commencé dans une crypte, et il avait comme plongé dans un énorme livre posé sur un lutrin. Des gens l'avaient accueilli. Il ne savait pas très bien qui ils étaient, mais s'était senti en confiance, parmi les siens. Oui, c'était ça : en famille. Il avait parlé avec un homme vêtu d'un habit moyenâgeux, des personnes âgées et un mage à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux pétillants.

Il avait compris qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, une mission difficile, lourde pour ses épaules. Mais curieusement, il s'était senti à la hauteur. Ces gens croyaient en lui et, surtout, lui avaient proposé de l'aider. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait plus trop comment, quand il s'était réveillé à l'aube de ce jour de Noël.

Encore à moitié dans son rêve, il s'était levé et avait marché un moment, alors que l'aube se levait. Tout à coup, une chaleur était montée en lui. Il avait senti sa magie brûler dans son corps, devenant insupportable. Il fallait qu'il l'utilise, il fallait que cette puissance sorte de lui et son cerveau enfiévré avait recherché une cible. Celui qui hantait son sommeil, celui dont la présence entraînait toujours la douleur et la peine, s'était imposé à lui. Il avait désiré de toute son âme le retrouver et le combattre. C'est le moment qu'avait choisi un magnifique oiseau pour lui apparaître dans une gerbe de flammes. Un nom était venu naturellement aux lèvres de Harry : Fumseck. L'oiseau lui avait offert la magnifique épée d'argent qu'il tenait dans ses serres. Lorsque ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur la poignée de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, Harry était plus déterminé que jamais.

La Magie Ancienne l'avait appelé, de plus en plus forte. Il avait senti le pouvoir caché de la colline de Glastonbury et les forces noires qui la combattaient. Une haine immense l'avait envahie, ainsi qu'une résolution froide. Il allait mettre fin aujourd'hui au règne de celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Il avait alors chevauché la vague de la magie primaire qui l'avait appelée et s'était retrouvé sur cette colline, surmontant une scène d'apocalypse.

Quand Harry sortit de ses pensés, il se trouvait devant le lit où gisait Hermione, autour de laquelle s'affairaient Slughorn et Lupin. Ron, assis à son chevet, lui tenait la main.

Personne ne sembla surpris par la présence de Harry. Mrs Weasley se retint à grand-peine de le serrer contre son cœur, jugeant le moment inopportun, au vu de l'état d'Hermione.

- Comment va-t-elle ? hasarda Harry.

- Elle est au plus mal, répondit Remus. Et elle n'est pas la seule. La Potion Pleine Lune utilisée par les loups garous a renforcé certaines de leurs particularités.

- C'est une préparation créée à partir de leur sang, expliqua Horace Slughorn. C'est pourquoi l'infection est encore plus virulente lorsque l'on est touché.

- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? demanda Harry.

- Personne n'a jamais trouvé de remède à la lycanthropie, Harry, répondit tristement Remus. Toutefois, ce n'est pas une infection naturelle. Il est possible que sur la base de la Potion Tue Loup, nous trouvions un remède.

- Severus n'est pas le seul à savoir la fabriquer, ajouta Slughorn non sans suffisance.

Harry se pencha sur Hermione et lui prit la main. L'espace d'un instant, il se revit à douze ans dans la même situation, au milieu d'une infirmerie. Une Hermione pétrifiée gisait sur un lit. L'image disparut presque aussitôt.

- Harry ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? s'enquit Ron en voyant l'air troublé de son ami.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et Ginny n'eut que le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ursula Pomfresh l'allongea sur un lit voisin et l'ausculta.

- Il est simplement évanoui. Rien d'étonnant à cela, si les rumeurs de son duel contre Voldemort, qui sont parvenues jusqu'ici, sont fondées.

- Il a probablement encore épuisé ses réserves magiques, suggéra Ron.

- Pas cette fois. Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange, pendant le combat ? le contredit Lupin. Aucun de ses sorts n'étaient très lumineux, et pourtant ils semblaient efficaces. J'ai l'impression qu'il gère très bien sa magie : il en utilise peu par rapport au résultat qu'il obtient

- Et d'après ce que je peux voir, ses réserves magiques ne sont pas épuisées, compléta Ursula. C'est le trop plein d'émotions qui a causé sa perte de conscience.

- Si ça arrive à chaque fois qu'il retrouve la mémoire… dit Ron.

Mais personne ne prit la peine de terminer la phrase du jeune Weasley ou de répondre à son hypothèse. Tous savaient que Harry souffrirait encore longtemps des séquelles de l'assaut mental de Voldemort.

- Les blessés sont-ils transportables ? demanda Kingsley en entrant dans la tente de l'hôpital de campagne.

- Pour la plupart, répondit Ursula. Certains devront attendre encore un peu avant de subir un transplanage d'escorte. Mais où comptez-vous les emmener ? Sainte Mangouste ne pourra pas tous les accueillir et nous savons tous qu'ils n'y seront pas en sécurité.

- C'est pour cela que l'Ordre a acheté un manoir perdu dans les montagnes galloises, annonça Kingsley. Le transplanage en sera d'autant moins éprouvant au vu de la distance et il bénéficie des mêmes mesures de sécurité que le Quartier Général.

- Et pour Harry ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Il viendra avec nous au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Je crains qu'il ne faille reprendre les séances de légilimancie pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire, dit Shacklebolt.

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans une pièce qui lui était familière. Les mots "Square Grimmaurd" s'imposèrent à lui. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul un timide rayon de lune avait osé s'y aventurer, dispensant un peu de lumière. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, Harry constata que personne d'autre que lui n'occupait la chambre. Il aurait espéré que Ginny serait venu le veiller, mais elle était en colère après lui et il le savait. Il se doutait bien que les jours qu'il avait passés loin d'elle était la cause de son courroux, et se demandait comment pourvoir se faire pardonner.

Il se demanda comment il avait atterrit dans cette pièce. Il finit par se rappeler le combat contre Voldemort, tous ces inconnus qui l'appelaient par son prénom, la gifle, et son amie bouclée qui gisait livide sur un lit. Ensuite ses yeux s'étaient voilés… il avait dû s'évanouir ! Il grogna d'agacement. Des syncopes. Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Par association d'idée, il se remémora soudain ses pertes de conscience passées : après la visite du Détraqueur dans le Poudlard Express, lors d'un match de Quidditch…

- Voilà qui est bon signe Monsieur Potter, il semble que vous commenciez à retrouver un peu la mémoire, dit une voix sarcastique sortie de nulle part.

Harry sursauta et scruta la pénombre sans trouver celui qui avait parlé.

- Je suis là, Monsieur Potter, dans le tableau, ricana la voix sortie du néant.

Harry avisa en effet un tableau qui lui inspira méfiance. Le portrait représentait un homme brun à la barbiche taillée en pointe et aux fines moustaches. Mais chose plus étonnante pour Harry, il semblait pouvoir se déplacer dans sa toile.

- Il semblerait que l'héritier de Serpentard vous ait fait plus de mal que je ne le supposais, Monsieur Potter.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Harry un peu agacé par le ton hautain du personnage.

- Je suis Phineas Nigellus Black, l'aïeul de votre parrain. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé à l'occasion, mais je ne peux pas dire que nos rapports étaient des plus cordiaux.

- Tiens donc ! feignit de s'étonner Harry.

- Mais nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, quelqu'un désire vous parler, s'interrompit Phineas Nigellus en saluant de manière désinvolte, le regard tourné au- dessus de l'épaule de Harry.

Harry se retourna et découvrit Kingsley se tenant sur le seuil de la porte, accompagné d'Ursula. La Médicomage s'approcha du jeune homme pour l'ausculter. Pendant ce temps, Shacklebolt entama la conversation :

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? demanda l'Auror.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit Harry. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-neuf heures, répondit Kingsley. Tu sais où tu es ? La mémoire t'est revenue ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Mais je me souviens effectivement de certaines choses… des choses désagréables pour tout vous dire.

- Ce qui t'est revenu à l'esprit quand tu as reconnu Hermione était désagréable ? demanda Ursula.

- Eh bien, je l'ai revue, pétrifiée dans une infirmerie, dit lentement Harry. Cela devait être il y a longtemps car elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Et il y a quelques instants, je me suis revu jouer au Quidditch au milieu de Détraqueurs, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Kingsley, avec le sourire contraint que l'on adopte en présence d'un malade. Mais ne te force pas à retrouver la mémoire, elle reviendra petit à petit.

- Mais je veux que ça me revienne maintenant ! s'agaça Harry. Au fait, c'est ma mémoire qui est sélective ou je n'ai que des problèmes dans ma vie ?

Kingsley et Ursula se regardèrent.

"Tu as eu de bon moments… enfin je crois, tenta de l'encourager l'Auror.

- Plus tard, nous permettrons à Ginny de monter te voir, lui promit Ursula. Cela te rappellera sûrement des moments agréables.

- Vous croyez ? Elle m'a giflé, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! indiqua Harry, dubitatif.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont les femmes qui ont le plus de caractère qui laissent les meilleurs souvenirs, répliqua Kingsley d'une bonne humeur réelle cette fois-ci, tout en s'écartant prudemment d'Ursula qui le foudroya du regard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se dit qu'il devait bien aimer cet homme, avant de tout oublier. Mais l'Auror avait repris son sérieux.

- Harry, avant que tu… disparaisses, nous avions commencé à travailler ensemble, toi et moi. Pour t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs, justement. Tu te rappelles ce qu'est la légilimancie ?

- Vous entrez dans ma tête ? demanda automatiquement Harry, étonné de retrouver spontanément cette connaissance.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Si tu le veux bien, on pourrait continuer les séances.

- S'il cela peut m'aider, je veux bien tenter l'expérience, décida Harry. J'espère que je vais rapidement me souvenir de tout. C'est affreux de se retrouver avec des gens qui vous connaissent mieux que vous-même !

- Oui, cela doit être pénible, compatit Ursula. Mais le cerveau humain est une chose étonnante. Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras la mémoire plus vite que tu ne le crois. Ton corps s'adapte à une vitesse folle. Il a déjà augmenté tes réserves de magie. Il a appris à emmagasiner plus de réserves après la bataille d'Azkaban. La preuve, elles ont à peine été entamées par ton dernier combat contre Voldemort.

Il fallut du temps à Harry pour assimiler cette nouvelle information. La vision d'Azkaban, comme toutes les scènes pénibles, lui revint facilement. Il se rappela de l'immense fatigue qu'il avait éprouvé à l'issue de ce combat. Il était devenu plus puissant ? Tant mieux. La détermination qu'il s'était forgée en venant à Glastonbury s'en trouva renforcée.

Cela l'amena à repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait sur… oui, c'était son nom, Godric Gryffondor. Et Dumbledore, mais oui, le professeur Dumbledore, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Ces deux hommes avaient affirmé qu'il était à la hauteur de ce qui l'attendait et lui avait donné… était-ce l'épée que Fumseck lui avait fait parvenir avant sa dernière bataille ou autre chose ? Il fronça le sourcil, agacé de voir cette scène lui échapper.

Pendant ce temps, Ursula l'avait examiné et avait fit signe à Kingsley que tout allait bien.

- Harry, je voudrais te poser une question, reprit Shacklebolt. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as fais ces dernières semaines.

En quelques mots, le jeune Potter leur brossa ses errances à travers l'Angleterre et les bribes de mémoires qui lui étaient revenues. Ensuite il décrivit comment il avait senti la puissance de la bataille, la formidable vague de magie, l'arrivée de Fumseck…

- Fumseck ?! s'étonna l'Auror, mais alors l'anneau ?...

- Quel anneau ? demanda Harry d'une voix brusque, persuadé qu'il aurait dû pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Kingsley lui parla de l'anneau qu'il avait entrevu au doigt de Harry lors de sa confrontation mentale avec Voldemort et qui avait disparu depuis lors.

- Tu ne sais pas d'où il peut provenir ? demanda Shacklebolt. Tu as dit l'avoir trouvé dans le coffre de tes parents chez Gringott's

- Peut-être oui… Non ! s'écria soudain Harry, je me souviens. C'est ça que m'a donné Dumbledore, oui, c'est bien ça !

- Dumbledore ?!!! s'écria Kingsley. Quand te l'a-t-il remis ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, il me semble que c'est très récent, avança le jeune homme, tout en se demandant d'où lui venait cette conviction.

- Mais Dumbledore est mort en juin dernier, objecta Ursula Pomfresh. C'est impossible !

- Je vous ai dit ce dont je me rappelle ! se justifia Harry. Il se peut que ce soit plus ancien, je n'en sais rien !

- Nous ne mettons pas ta parole en doute, dit Ursula d'une voix apaisante.

Harry se calma et se rassit sur son lit.

- Allons-y, je suis prêt, dit-il à Kingsley.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna l'Auror. Je pensais commencer demain.

- Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'étonna la Médicomage ?

Harry allait répondre que non, mais il se dit que la sourde douleur qu'il ressentait au creux de l'estomac correspondant effectivement à une sérieuse fringale. Il se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine mais Ursula s'interposa d'une voix gênée :

- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu rencontres tes amis maintenant. Tes souvenirs risquent de revenir de façon trop brusque et je ne suis pas certaine que tu le supporterais…

Harry faillit protester, puis il se dit que s'il rencontrait les autres hôtes de cette maison, il allait devoir raconter à nouveau ce qu'il était devenu, répondre à toutes les questions… et la séance de légilimancie en serait retardée d'autant. Il se rassit donc en hochant la tête pour signifier son accord.

Ce point réglé, l'Auror regarda en direction de la Médicomage, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle assure l'intendance. Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas trouver que cela allait de soi et les deux adultes s'affrontèrent en un silencieux duel visuel pour déterminer lequel des deux allait descendre chercher un plateau pour le jeune homme. Finalement, Ursula s'installa résolument dans un fauteuil tout en continuant à soutenir son regard sans ciller.

L'air dégoûté, Kingsley céda et sortit brusquement en bougonnant une phrase où il était question de femme qui confondent caractère et entêtement. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, portant un plateau surchargé.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de tout manger, fit-il remarquer en le posant sur le bureau de la chambre. Molly a fait du zèle, je le crains.

Harry mangea près de la moitié de ce que la mère de famille avait prévu pour lui, avant d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. Ensuite, sur les conseils de Kingsley, il s'allongea sur son lit et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, pour laisser l'esprit de l'Auror investir ses pensées.

Il eut du mal à se détendre, au début, car des visions d'un cachot sombre et d'un homme au nez busqué s'immisçant brutalement dans ses souvenirs le crispait malgré lui. Puis l'amitié et l'inquiétude qui teintaient les pensées du grand homme noir penché sur lui, le mirent en confiance, et il arriva à se laisser aller.

La séance dura une bonne heure, et Harry fut soulagé de constater que des souvenirs moins douloureux arrivaient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à se conscience. Harry avait revécu son aventure avec Ron et Hermione à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Certains passages avaient semblé l'émouvoir plus que d'autres. Lorsqu'il s'était revu sur le balai à la poursuite de la grosse clé ailée, Ursula avait été surpris de le voir adopter des postures de joueur de Quidditch sur son lit.

Puis des souvenirs moins plaisants avait douché son enthousiasme : les regards furieux qui les retenues sanglantes de Dolorès Ombrage, les messages de Tom Jedusor sur les murs de Poudlard, le vol fantomatique vers Londres à dos de Sombral. Doucement, Kingsley mit fin à l'exercice.

- Comment tu te sens, lui demanda-t-il ?

- Un peu confus, mais content d'avoir retrouvé de bons souvenirs de mon passé, avoua Harry dont les paupières se faisaient lourdes.

- Tu as besoin de récupérer, lui conseilla Ursula en ramenant les couvertures sur lui.

Harry obtempéra sans protester et se laissa border. Ses deux visiteurs lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, mais il ne les entendit vraisemblablement pas. Ses yeux se refermèrent sur les souvenirs fraîchement repêchés dans les abîmes de sa conscience. L'Auror et la Médicomage quittèrent la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Sur le palier, Kingsley retint Ursula qui s'apprêtait à descendre rejoindre les autres :

- Tu l'as senti toi aussi ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu manquer quelque chose de cette ampleur, répondit la jeune femme. Je n'avais jamais senti autant de magie chez quelqu'un.

- La seule personne de cet acabit que j'ai rencontrée était Dumbledore, confirma Shacklebolt. Je ne pensais pas que son potentiel magique pouvait atteindre de tels sommets.

- Il n'a pas terminé son ascension, tu sais. Je pense qu'il a atteint le maximum de ses réserves magiques, mais je suis certaine qu'il peut encore progresser dans d'autres domaines.

- Eh bien ! Harry Potter n'a pas fini de nous étonner, conclut l'Auror.


	37. Chapter 37 Etincelles

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic. **

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVII Etincelles**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un bon mal de crâne. La confusion de son esprit et la séance de légilimancie lui causaient de terribles migraines. Il se leva pour trouver Mrs Weasley à la cuisine et lui demander un remède quelconque. N'importe quoi qui lui ferait oublier la douleur sourde qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Il se souvint trop tard de la recommandation de Kingsley. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec les jumeaux qui l'inondèrent de questions :

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu, mon vieux ? Ça fait une paye qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, plaisanta Fred.

- Tu aurais pu nous envoyer une carte postale de tes vacances ! renchérit George.

Mais la mine grincheuse de Harry les retint d'aller plus avant dans la gaudriole.

- Fred ! George ! Laissez Harry tranquille ! Kingsley vous a confié une mission ! intervint Mrs Weasley. Harry, mon chéri, viens t'asseoir.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent avec une docilité inhabituelle, laissant Harry seul avec Molly Weasley, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose contre la migraine ? demanda le jeune Potter.

- On va te trouver ça vite fait, mon chéri, le rassura la mère de famille en fouillant les armoires de la cuisine.

A cet instant, Harry vit s'approcher de lui une petite créature répugnante. Elle affichait un sourire condescendant et une fausse attitude de soumission.

- Le jeune maître est revenu ? Alors, bienvenue au jeune maître ! l'accueillit la créature.

Harry tenta de se remémorer ce petit être, mais la seule chose qu'il évoquait chez lui était un profond dégoût, au-delà de son apparence physique et de son évidente hypocrisie.

- Kreattur, n'embête pas Harry ! le gronda Mrs Weasley.

Le nom de l'elfe de maison fit surgir une foule de souvenirs chez Harry : la première fois qu'il était venu dans cette maison, les monologues assourdis de l'elfe qui s'en prenait à tout ce qui le contrariait, le tableau de Mrs Black… Et Sirius, son parrain, qui ne rêvait que de se débarrasser de Kreattur.

Le mal de crâne de Harry empira avec ces souvenirs surgis de nulle part. Mais bientôt le contact de Mrs Weasley le tira de cette douloureuse réminiscence.

- Tout ira bien, tenta de le rassurer Molly en caressant doucement les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.

Harry se détendit un peu et desserra lentement l'étau de ses mains sur ses tempes. Il accepta le verre fumant que lui tendait Mrs Weasley, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il avala le breuvage d'une traite sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût :

- Infusion d'épines de porc-épic et d'écorce de saule cogneur. Un remède souverain chez les Prewett, lui indiqua Molly Weasley.

L'évocation du saule cogneur rappela certaines images à Harry. Des images renforcées par l'irruption d'un grand rouquin dans la cuisine.

- Salut Ron ! le salua Harry, presque naturellement – il venait de se souvenir de son prénom.

- Salut Harry ! répondit machinalement Ron avant de faire les yeux ronds. Tu te souviens de moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Par bribes, avoua Harry. Je viens de nous revoir dans une voiture coincée dans un saule cogneur.

Ron rougit de confusion et évitait de croiser le regard de sa mère. Visiblement cet épisode avait dû causer du grabuge chez les Weasley, mais Harry ne se souvenait pas de tout encore.

- C'est bien… Très bien, balbutia Ron.

- Comment va Hermione ? s'enquit le jeune Potter pour changer de sujet.

- Slughorn et Remus font encore des recherches, mais ils sont confiants. Elle a repris conscience il y a une heure. Il a fallu tout lui raconter. Maintenant, elle demande tous les bouquins qui traitent de la lycanthropie. Elle est sûre de trouver un remède à elle toute seule. Enfin tu la connais… commenta Ron avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité de son propos.

Harry balaya sa maladresse d'un geste de la main. Il se souvenait de suffisamment d'Hermione pour comprendre le commentaire du jeune Weasley.

- Tu as vu Ginny ? demanda Ron, s'attirant ainsi de nouveau les foudres de sa mère.

Cette nouvelle maladresse rappela à Harry l'extraordinaire capacité de Ron à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Si le sujet de sa bourde avait été différent, il en aurait ri. Mais penser à Ginny lui était douloureux depuis sa réaction de la veille.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille me voir pour le moment, répondit Harry. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut pour tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

Personne ne voulut le détromper. Après tout, c'était à Ginny d'expliquer son geste.

- Ça lui passera, l'assura Mrs Weasley avant de changer de sujet. Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose tous les deux !

Ni Harry ni Ron ne protestèrent. L'un comme l'autre n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et leurs grognements d'estomac résonnèrent comme une demande urgente aux oreilles de Mrs Weasley.

Les deux amis n'échangèrent que peu de mots pendant leur petit déjeuner tardif. Aucun ne savait quoi dire à l'autre. Harry à cause de sa mémoire défaillante et Ron par embarras. Deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés au bacon et trois parts de tarte à la mélasse plus tard, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la cuisine pour rejoindre Hermione.

La jeune fille, émue aux larmes, accueillit Harry avec un grand sourire. Elle ne lui posa aucune question. Elle se contenta de serrer Harry contre elle un long moment comme pour le retenir parmi les siens.

- Tu nous as manqué, Harry, lâcha-t-elle.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant, répondit Harry en tentant de plaisanter.

Hermione sourit gentiment à sa blague.

- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

La jeune fille entreprit de lui expliquer son état dans le détail, sans jamais se plaindre. D'ailleurs, elle en parlait comme si elle n'était pas touchée, préférant s'occuper de ses camarades de douleur, comme Dennis Crivey.

- J'ai longuement parlé avec les professeurs Slughorn et Lupin, ils sont en bonne voie pour trouver un remède. L'idée de chercher une solution à partir de la Potion Tue-Loup était excellente. Mais il faut renforcer ses effets pour éradiquer le mal qui progresse en chacun des patients.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs que cette conversation faisait remonter en lui. Il retrouvait le ton professoral de son amie qui l'avait si souvent agacé.

- Si tu es si occupée, je pense que je vais te laisser travailler, conclut Harry qui sentait qu'il devait la laisser seule avec Ron.

- Mais pas du tout ! Tu pourrais faire comme Ron et m'aider dans mes recherches ! protesta Hermione avec une mauvaise foi qu'un pouffement de Ron confirma à Harry.

- Je voudrais bien, objecta Harry non sans hypocrisie, mais Kingsley a prévu une autre séance de légilimancie dans deux heures. Il faut que je me prépare avec quelques exercices de méditation.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Hermione, au grand soulagement de Ron. Harry les quitta en promettant de revenir plus tard, puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une tempête de cheveux roux se jeta contre lui. Deux petits bras graciles le serraient de toute leur force.

Harry avait envie de goûter ce moment de bonheur, mais quelque chose le retint. Il repoussa gentiment la jeune fille en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard semblait si lointain que Ginny se sentit telle une inconnue face à ce jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle fut la première à briser le silence qui les séparait :

- Harry, je t'en prie… quelque chose en toi doit forcément se rappeler de moi, de nous… dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

L'usage du « _nous_ » troubla un instant Harry.

- Tout ce que je sais de toi me suffit pour vouloir rester auprès de toi, répondit-il.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est impossible ! Ton cœur ne bat plus quand tu me vois ? souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de son bien-aimé. Donne-moi ta main… Là… tu sens le mien, tu le sens cogner contre ma poitrine ?

Harry regarda sa main posée sur le sein de Ginny, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte. A ce moment précis, les choses s'enchaînèrent avec la rapidité de l'éclair, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait véritablement conscience de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Harry n'était plus Harry, et Ginny n'était plus Ginny. Ils étaient devenus une seule et véritable force qui voulait grandir encore et encore. Leurs corps ne leur appartenaient plus. Cette force, ce pouvoir, libéra chaque pulsion, chaque sentiment qui les habitait.

L'envie, le désespoir, la passion, la colère, la haine, tout cet ensemble dégageait une puissance si intolérable qu'il fallait l'expulser. Et la seule manière de s'en débarrasser, c'était de transcender cet amour qui les unissait depuis si longtemps. C'était là que se trouvait la véritable magie : la plus pure, la plus ancienne et la plus forte.

C'était comme si quelque chose les poussait à agir au-delà d'eux-mêmes. Comme si leurs esprits résonnaient d'une même vibration. Comme si leurs corps voulaient s'abandonner à l'autre. Quelle était donc cette magie ? Cette sensation ressentie depuis si longtemps pouvait-elle se décuplée à ce point ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus capables de penser par eux-mêmes ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à agir ainsi ? Etait-ce donc cela que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a terriblement envie de faire l'amour ? Rien n'aurait pu calmer cette envie de découvrir l'autre, de le connaître en extase.

Collée contre lui, Ginny prit les mains de Harry et les posa sur ses hanches, et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de celui qu'elle aimait. Leurs souffles de plus en plus forts répondaient à leurs regards pénétrants, ponctués par leurs baisers profonds. Les barrières se brisèrent, le silence aussi, et les mots s'envolèrent.

- Tu en es sûre ?... demanda Harry.

- Plus que jamais… répondit Ginny.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa passionnément le cou. Puis il la porta et l'allongea sur le lit, avant de se déshabiller en un temps record. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et lui enleva le moindre carré de tissu qu'il put trouver. Sa peau était au toucher douce et fraîche comme le satin, et la beauté du monde avait la forme de son corps.

Leur étreinte se fit plus douce, et leur peau glissait sur l'autre comme le vent caresse les blés. Ils découvrirent de leur bouche les moindres courbes de leur corps, et goûtèrent à la saveur de leur peau. Dans un entremêlement de jambes, de chair, de souffles, de baisers, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs gémissements et murmures se faisaient écho.

Harry, allongé sur Ginny, lui agrippa la cuisse et la souleva, intensifiant son étreinte. Elle le serra fort et ferma les yeux. Elle voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'ils restent tous les deux enlacés jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans jamais plus entendre parler de guerre, de mages noirs, de Voldemort, de Harry en danger… non, elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Harry était là, tout contre elle, et il lui faisait tendrement l'amour. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats voluptueux, Ginny se retrouva sur Harry. Elle l'inondait de baisers et l'enivrait tellement qu'il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon céleste. Sa longue chevelure de feu envahissait son visage, il suffoquait. Mais cet étouffement lui provoquait un bonheur fou. Il brûlait d'une flamme nue. Sur cette terre où plus rien n'existait à part eux, il se noyait dans ce souffre, transporté dans les airs par les sensations que sa bien aimée lui offrait. La terre, l'eau, le feu, l'air… au cœur des quatre éléments qui l'entouraient, le couple allait bientôt connaître l'ultime extase.

Et dans cette course folle où la matière n'a plus lieu d'être, dans leurs efforts à se délivrer de cette délicieuse envie qui grandissait de plus en plus au creux de leurs entrailles, ils tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et s'envolèrent tout droit vers le firmament, telle une comète traversant la voie lactée.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, et restèrent tous les deux enlacés, pendant un moment qui leur sembla une fabuleuse éternité. A son réveil, Harry se retrouva contre le corps nu de Ginny. Elle lui souriait et lui caressait le visage.

- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aimer à ce point, lui murmura-t-il.

- Et moi je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre toutes ces années sans toi...

- Je t'aime tellement, Ginny…

- Emmène-moi, Harry… emmène-moi loin, de l'autre côté du monde, souffla Ginny en se relevant.

- Si seulement je le pouvais…

Voir Ginny si malheureuse lui était insupportable. Il voulait son bonheur, et il voulait partager le reste de sa vie avec elle. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur l'anneau. Tout devint si limpide… Il se releva, prit le visage de Ginny dans ses mains, et la regarda intensément de ses grands yeux verts.

- Ginny… Tu vas peut-être penser que je précipite les choses, ou que je suis complètement inconscient …

Il cherchait ses mots. Visiblement, il voulait dire quelque chose de très compliqué, ou bien de très important. Devant la mine expectative de sa bien-aimée, il poursuivit :

- Si on s'en sort un jour, si tout cela finit, et surtout si on arrive à surmonter tout ça,….

Il poussa un soupir, tandis que Ginny écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Elle comprenait petit à petit ce que Harry voulait lui demander.

- Lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, est-ce que… ce que j'essaie de te demander, en fait,…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ginny lui prit ses mains et lui sourit.

- Tu doutes, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Quand je te vois, tout est si clair… C'est comme un soleil qui me monte à la tête.

- Alors, de quoi as-tu si peur ?

- Tu voudras bien… devenir ma femme ?

Ginny tomba dans ses bras, et fondit en larmes.

- Oui… Oui je le veux… plus que tout au monde.

Il la serra très fort, et le couple resta enlacé tel une statue qui ne voudrait plus bouger. Harry serrait toujours l'anneau. Une douce chaleur commença à se propager dans son poing. Le jeune homme s'écarta de Ginny par prudence et ouvrit sa main. L'anneau était nimbé d'une douce lumière qui semblait s'amplifier en agrégeant des multitudes de petites lumières tourbillonnant comme des lucioles. Chacune de ces petites gouttes de lumière paraissait venir de Harry et de Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny, émerveillée devant le spectacle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que j'ai une idée, répondit-il le regard fixé sur l'anneau rougeoyant.

Harry passa l'anneau à son index. Le tourbillonnement des lumières s'accéléra, comme aspirées par un siphon dans l'anneau. Le rougeoiement qui nimbait l'anneau quelques instants auparavant, entourait maintenant Harry et allait en s'amplifiant. Cette aura rouge avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et même d'effrayant chez Harry. Le jeune homme paraissait près de s'enflammer. Il ferma les yeux et le rougeoiement disparut dans un éclair aveuglant. Lorsque Ginny retrouva l'usage de ses yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, elle retrouva un Harry plus souriant que jamais. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et murmura :

- Je me souviens…


	38. Chapter 38 L'anneau

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVIII L'anneau**

Ginny ne posa pas de questions, elle avait compris l'origine de ce phénomène, tout comme Harry. L'anneau avait protégé la mémoire de Harry contre les assauts de Voldemort. C'était l'anneau qui lui avait rendu également ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ce qui avait déclenché tout ça ? Les deux jeunes gens s'en doutaient, après tout l'artefact était censé représenter le pouvoir de l'amour et y puiser sa puissance, alors… Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Les autres pouvaient bien attendre un peu pour apprendre la nouvelle.

Lorsque Harry descendit prendre le petit déjeuner main dans la main avec Ginny, c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'il salua chacun par son prénom. Kingsley fut le premier à s'étonner des progrès de Harry, mais douta sincèrement être responsable de cette brusque réminiscence :

- Harry, je peux te parler une minute en privé ? demanda-t-il au jeune Potter.

- Et pourquoi en privé ? protestèrent Ursula Pomfresh, Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux qui étaient également présents dans la cuisine du Quartier Général.

- Pas de panique, je vais tout expliquer à tout le monde, sourit le jeune homme devant la curiosité des membres de l'Ordre.

Harry s'étonna tout d'abord de l'absence de certains membres de l'Ordre, mais les mines sombres qui apparurent à l'évocation du nom d'Alastor Maugrey firent comprendre à Harry que le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard.

Maintenant qu'il devait parler devant une assemblée, Harry ne souriait plus du tout. Le trac et la gêne avaient repris le dessus et avaient coincé sa glotte à mi-chemin, comme pour l'empêcher de parler et de respirer en même temps. Finalement, Harry décidé de concentrer son regard sur Ginny qui l'encourageait silencieusement :

- Comme certains ont pu le constater, j'ai pleinement retrouvé la mémoire pendant la nuit, commença-t-il. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, c'est cet anneau qui m'a sauvé, révéla-t-il en désignant le bijou.

Harry raconta alors sa rencontre avec l'empreinte de l'esprit de Godric Gryffondor, avec Albus Dumbledore et ses aïeux. Il expliqua l'histoire de la lignée spirituelle de Godric Gryffondor, avant d'en arriver à l'anneau proprement dit :

- Il s'agit d'un objet magique qui tire sa puissance de l'amour : celui que son porteur ressent et celui qu'il inspire. Lors de mon combat mental contre Voldemort, je me suis accroché au souvenir de Ginny, à l'amour qui nous unit… C'est ce qui a activé l'anneau. Il a protégé ma mémoire en l'enfouissant profondément dans mon esprit. C'est ce même pouvoir qui l'a réveillé lorsque j'ai embrassé Ginny hier soir, mentit Harry.

- Alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déclenché lorsque tu embrassais Ginny avant de perdre … demanda Ron avant de pousser un juron particulièrement grossier : Hermione venait de lui écraser le gros orteil sans ménagement.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question, mais remercia son amie du regard et évita les regards soupçonneux que lui jetait Ron en massant son pied douloureux.

- Tu sais si cet anneau a d'autres pouvoirs ? demanda Kingsley, de plus en plus intrigué par l'artefact.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude, répondit Harry, mais vu la puissance que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il s'est activé hier soir, je pense qu'il nous réserve d'autres surprises.  
- Pourrait-il s'agir du « pouvoir inconnu du Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit Hermione à la place de Harry. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées, Harry possède depuis longtemps ce pouvoir : celui de l'amour. Il a conservé sa capacité à aimer et à se faire aimer. L'amour est un sentiment totalement étranger à Voldemort et c'est ce qui va le perdre, affirma la jeune fille avec conviction. L'anneau n'est qu'un catalyseur qui pourrait correspondre à une phrase de la prophétie : « l'un mourra de la main de l'autre ».

L'assemblée resta silencieuse devant l'explication de texte fournie par Hermione. Certains en sondaient encore ses implications. Minerva McGonagall acquiesça avec fierté à la clairvoyance et la subtilité d'analyse de son élève.

- Reste que pour atteindre Voldemort, il faut d'abord se débarrasser de ses Horcruxes, rappela Remus Lupin.

- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, rétorqua Harry. Si les Horcruxes sont des lambeaux de son âme et que lui-même ne peut supporter de me posséder trop longtemps à cause de cet amour en moi, il se peut que ses Horcruxes ne le supportent pas mieux…

- … En utilisant le pouvoir de l'anneau, tu pourrais détruire ses lambeaux d'âme, compléta Ron qui comprenait enfin les conséquences d'une telle découverte.

- Et c'est grâce à notre petite sœur que Harry va faire sa fête à Voldemort, triomphèrent Fred et George.

- Neutraliser ou tuer Voldemort est une chose, si tant est que cela soit possible, tempéra Arthur Weasley. Encore faut-il s'assurer qu'aucun de ses Mangemorts ne prenne la relève. Or nous savons que l'ambition n'est pas chose rare parmi eux. Rappelez-vous ce que nous avons appris sur Severus Rogue qui est loin d'être un enfant de chœur.

Ron ne put se retenir de grincer des dents au nom de l'ancien professeur de Potions.

- Ajoutons également que tous les Horcruxes ne sont pas en notre possession, nota Tonks. Nagini reste hors de portée, tant qu'il demeure dans les parages de son maître et nous ne savons pas où se trouve la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

- Il y a une piste que nous n'avons pas encore explorée, intervint Ursula Pomfresh.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Kingsley.

- Anthony Caldwell, répondit laconiquement la Médicomage.

- Le Moldu ?!!! s'étonna Ron.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Ginny. Il faut aller enquêter sur l'île où les Mangemorts l'ont torturé. Où était-ce déjà ?

- Guernesey, répondit Kingsley, du moins dans ses proches alentours.

- Et pour ce qui est de la taupe au sein de Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Ron. Elle a peut-être déjà averti Voldemort que nous avions retrouvé Anthony, il pourrait avoir déjà effacé ses traces.

- L'enquête avance, mais rien de probant pour le moment. Soit la taupe a cessé toute activité pour le moment, soit Voldemort a obtenu ses renseignements d'une toute autre manière, répondit Ursula Pomfresh.  
- Une taupe ? s'exclama Harry.

- Nous avons pensé qu'une personne de Sainte Mangouste avait informé Voldemort de ton état d'extrême faiblesse après le siège d'Azkaban, ce qui l'aurait incité à attaquer ton esprit, lui expliqua Hermione. Nous avons enquêté sur le personnel de Sainte Mangouste dans cette hypothèse.

Le jeune Potter réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête négativement. Chacun avait pensé un instant qu'il aurait peut-être pu remarquer quelque chose avant sa perte de mémoire et ainsi apporter des éléments supplémentaires à l'enquête. Mais ce nouvel espoir s'évanouit lui aussi.

- Quelle est notre situation face à Voldemort ? demanda Harry autant pour changer de sujet que pour se mettre au fait des derniers événements.

- La Bataille de Glastonbury nous a coûté cher, mais moins qu'à Voldemort, répondit Kingsley sur un signe de Minerva McGonagall l'enjoignant à faire une synthèse pour le jeune Potter. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres, dont de précieux éléments, comme Alastor Maugrey et Sturgis Podmore qui a succombé à ses blessures. En tout, plus d'une vingtaine de combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix ont péri face aux Mangemorts. Mais Voldemort a perdu le soutien des loups garous après la mort de Fenrir Greyback. Nous ne pensons pas que les Géants puissent à nouveau lui venir en aide, mais qui sait ? Quant aux créatures magiques, là c'est une autre paire de manches : il peut en invoquer à loisir, mais d'après Charlie, il ne peut pas disposer de dragons. Ses collègues roumains ont pris des dispositions pour l'en empêcher. S'il parvient à s'en procurer, ils viendront d'Asie, pas d'Europe.

- Et les Mangemorts ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Nous en avons capturé et tué un bon nombre, mais peu d'entre eux faisaient partie de sa garde rapprochée, si ce n'est Peter Pettigrow que l'on a retrouvé empalé sur une queue de Manticore.

La description de la mort de Queudver poussa Remus à se renfrogner. Harry le remarqua. Il voulut en connaître la raison et se promit d'en parler plus tard avec lui.

- J'ai également pu constater pendant la bataille que Voldemort a changé de lieutenant : Rabastan Lestrange a été limogé au profit de Rogue.

Cette fois, les grincements de dents vinrent à la fois de Ron et de Harry.

- Rien sur Malefoy ? demanda le jeune Potter.

- Le père est toujours enfermé dans un endroit tenu secret depuis le siège d'Azkaban. Pour ce qui est du fils, personne ne l'a vu pendant la bataille.

Où était passé Drago ? Depuis l'attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange sur le Chemin de Traverse, personne ne l'avait vu ou n'avait entendu parler de lui. Certes, l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu constater qu'il avait participé à la torture d'Anthony Caldwell, mais rien de plus. Voldemort l'avait-il tué ? Ecarté ? Ou bien lui avait-il assigné une autre mission ? Harry n'avait jamais aimé les silences prolongés de Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'il jouait profil bas à Poudlard, d'ordinaire c'était pour jouer un mauvais tour. Que préparait-il désormais ?

- Pour les Détraqueurs, continua Shacklebolt, aucun d'entre eux n'a été vu depuis ton intervention à Glastonbury. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Voldemort saura bientôt les ramener sous sa coupe.

- Je ne serais pas étonné, s'il se servait d'eux dans un avenir proche pour une petite démonstration de force et semer la panique parmi la communauté sorcière, commenta Arthur Weasley.

- Et du côté du Ministère ? rebondit Harry.

- Comme nous l'avions prévu, Scrimgeour s'attribue tous les mérites, répondit Lupin. Mais la Gazette du Sorcier semble moins encline à le suivre sur ce terrain qu'elle ne l'était avec Fudge. Elle publie des témoignages de sorciers habitant le voisinage de Glastonbury et vient de ressortir ses histoires sur le Vengeur.

- Tiens, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'en parlaient plus, remarqua Fred. Où en est-on de la liste des créatures jugées dangereuses ?

- Il semble qu'ils se soient remis sur la piste Potter, dit Ursula en tendant une série d'articles découpés à Harry dont le dernier en date titrait :

_**Harry Potter, Vengeur et véritable héros de Glastonbury**_

_Contrairement à ce que le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a déclaré ces derniers jours, les forces du Ministère n'ont pas brillé lors de ce que l'on s'accorde à appeler désormais : la Bataille de Glastonbury. Cantonnées à Bridgewater, à plusieurs miles des combats, les unités de la Brigade Magique et du Service de régulation des créatures magiques n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce pendant l'affrontement qui aurait opposé l'armée des ténèbres à une puissante milice civile du nom d'Ordre du Phénix, d'après nos sources. __  
__Notre reporter, Miles Focus, présent sur les lieux, a pu nous rapporter des clichés saisissants, montrant des dragons aux prises avec des Basilics, des Manticores et des chimères. Aucun membre de cet Ordre du Phénix n'est malheureusement reconnaissable sur ces photos, excepté le Survivant, Harry Potter.__  
__Lors d'un duel contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le jeune homme a su déployer une puissance magique hors du commun propre à faire reculer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Notre photographe affirme même avoir vu le jeune homme le blesser grièvement à l'aide d'une épée.__  
__Difficile alors d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans le rôle du Vengeur, ce personnage mystérieux qui nous a débarrassé de nombreux Mangemorts violemment certes, mais efficacement, avant cette bataille. Et ce, malgré les protestations de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie.__  
__Le Ministre de la Magie a nié la présence de toute milice de volontaires civils sur le champ de bataille. Pour le Ministère, seule la Brigade Magique a su faire preuve de la puissance magique nécessaire pour contrecarrer les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui. «Mais j'enjoins officiellement Harry Potter à rejoindre nos rangs dans la guerre qui nous oppose à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais s'il est effectivement le prétendu Vengeur, qu'il cesse immédiatement ses activités criminelles et barbares et qu'il se rende aux autorités», ajoute Rufus Scrimgeour à l'adresse du Survivant. _

Harry resta muet quelques instants.

- Comment peuvent-ils penser que c'est moi qui commet tous ses massacres ? s'exclama-t-il outré.

Ginny se détourna un instant pour dissimuler la honte qui se dessinait sur son visage. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de se justifier, Ron lui sauva la mise :

- On y a tous pensé à un moment ou à un autre, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Tu avais disparu, tu étais amnésique et en état de choc, avec pour seul souvenir celui de l'agression mentale de Voldemort. D'autres auraient certainement pété un plomb !

- Et n'oublie pas que la Gazette t'a déjà décrit comme un déséquilibré mental, rappela Hermione.

- Quelqu'un s'est-il intéressé à cette histoire pendant mon absence ? demanda Harry.

- Plus depuis que tu es revenu, répondit Kingsley. C'était une des pistes que nous suivions pour te retrouver, mais elle n'était pas très concluante, ni convaincante.

- Il faut mettre une équipe là-dessus le plus vite possible, s'enflamma Harry, et neutraliser ce « Vengeur ».

- Même si ses méthodes sont discutables, il faut quand même avouer que le Vengeur nous a rendu service, objecta Ron.

- Tu as pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si tout le monde adoptait son comportement ? s'emporta Hermione.  
- Il y aurait plus de gens à résister à Voldemort ? proposa Ron.

- Non, il y aurait surtout plus de purges sauvages, une fois la victoire acquise. Les gens se lanceront dans une parodie de justice, avec des exécutions sommaires après des procès expéditifs, s'il y a procès ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Hermione a raison, intervint Harry. Si ce n'est pas arrivé après la première guerre, c'est parce que Croupton s'en est chargé lui-même. Sirius n'a même pas eu droit à un procès.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme Croupton, rétorqua Ron.  
- Si nous laissons faire ce Vengeur, alors nous ne valons pas mieux, contra sentencieusement son père.

Harry, lui, s'était soudainement tu et ne suivait plus l'échange qu'il avait provoqué. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Harry, tu as autre chose à soumettre ? s'enquit Kingsley qui reconnaissait là l'attitude d'un futur enquêteur.

- Oui, Hermione vient de proposer sans le vouloir une piste qui pourrait nous mener au Vengeur.

- Mais bien sûr, s'écria Hermione en se tapant le front de sa main bandée, les partisans de Croupton !

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu se radicaliser à ce point ?! s'étonna Ginny.

- C'est la seule piste que nous ayons, à part refaire le trajet meurtrier du Vengeur, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Et pour ce qui est de Voldemort ? demanda Ursula.

- Nous partirons pour Blackscale, dès que l'état d'Hermione se sera amélioré, annonça Harry.

En prononçant ces mots, Harry savait lui-même combien il était hasardeux de penser guérir la lycanthropie. Mais comme tous ceux réunis dans la pièce, il conservait l'espoir de retrouver Hermione débarrassée de ce fardeau.

- Nous nous y attelons, le rassura Lupin., avant d'entraîner Horace Slughorn et Hermione à sa suite pour retourner au laboratoire installé dans l'ancienne bibliothèque de la maison Black.

Pendant trois semaines, le trio de chercheurs travailla d'arrache-pied pour trouver un remède à ce nouveau mal qui touchait Hermione mais également cinq autres membres de l'A.D. . Hermione ne se battait pas que pour elle, elle luttait pour ses camarades. Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Remus Lupin pour l'obliger à ne pas passer des nuits blanches sur les grimoires et au-dessus des chaudrons. Ron, lui se rongeait les sangs et tentait d'aider sa petite amie du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Comme pour beaucoup de découvertes, la solution au problème se révéla grâce à un coup de pouce du destin. Alors que le Professeur Slughorn préparait pour la énième fois une version modifiée de la Potion Tue-Loup sous l'œil attentif de Remus Lupin, Hermione analysait une griffe de loup-garou infecté prélevée sur le champ de bataille.

La maladresse de Tonks fit le reste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune Auror penchée par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Une des griffes de Greyback, répondit la jeune fille. Nous en avons prélevées plusieurs sur son cadavre et ceux de ses « hommes ».

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de particulier ? Je ne vois rien d'intéressant là-dedans.

- Elles possèdent un minuscule canal pour injecter le virus qui crée les loups-garous. Un peu comme un crochet de serpent, répondit Hermione. Elles sont reliées au système sanguin des loups-garous, qui contient le virus en question.

- C'est ce truc-là ? demanda Tonks en saisissant une fiole translucide.

- Attention !... cria Hermione.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tonks avait échappé la fiole qui retomba dans la Potion Tue-Loup en préparation et s'y déversa.

- Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa aussitôt Tonks.

- Quand on est aussi maladroit, Miss Tonks, on ne met pas les pieds dans un laboratoire, la tança Slughorn.

- Attendez, Professeur, l'arrêta Hermione. Il se pourrait que Tonks ait involontairement trouvé la solution qui nous échappe. Regardez.

La jeune fille désigna une partie du liquide viral qui ne s'était pas déversé dans le chaudron, mais dans un pot où reposait une solution à base d'aconit. Le liquide semblait s'évaporer rapidement, provoquant une fumée rose.

- Ne respirez pas la fumée, s'exclama Remus qui écarta violemment tout le monde avant de jeter un sort de bulle d'air autour de la fumée et de faire voler le tout vers une paillasse.

- Je vais tout de suite analyser cette échantillon, annonça-t-il. Hermione, de ton côté, vois ce qu'il en est pour le pot d'aconit.

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec l'aide Slughorn. Tonks qui ne comprenait que trop qu'ils avaient besoin de calme, se retira sur la pointe des pieds en veillant à ne pas provoquer d'autre accident.

Peu avant le dîner, les trois chercheurs descendirent au salon avec un sourire optimiste.

- Il semble que nous ayons trouvé un remède, déclara Remus. Il n'en est qu'au stade expérimental, mais nous sommes confiants.

- Et tout cela grâce à Miss Tonks, reconnut d mauvaise grâce le Professeur Slughorn.

- Dans toute découverte, il y a toujours un peu de chance, professeur, lui rappela Hermione.

Horace Slughorn acquiesça.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma Minerva McGonagall.

- Quand le remède sera-t-il opérationnel ? s'enquit Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- D'ici demain dans le meilleur des cas. Au pire, dans deux jours, répondit Remus. Mais…

- Mais ?... répéta Harry.

- Il va falloir le tester sur un humain avant de pouvoir être sûr. Le virus lycanthropique ne touche que les humains.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais volontaire, s'irrita Hermione.

- Mais il nous faut l'approbation du Commandement, Hermione, lui rappela calmement Remus.

- Miss Granger est une sorcière adulte. Elle est en droit de prendre cette décision, aussi risquée soit-elle. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'une élève de ma maison, répondit le professeur McGonagall pour donner son assentiment.

- Je n'ai aucun droit à m'opposer à la volonté d'Hermione, enchaîna Kingsley. J'espère toutefois que le maximum de précautions sera pris.

- Comme pour chacune de nos expériences, le rassura Slughorn.

- Si Hermione est sûre d'elle et du remède, je ne vois aucune raison de lui refuser le droit d'être son propre cobaye, dit Harry.

Seul Ron semblait opposé au projet de sa petite amie.

- Moi je suis contre, mais de toute façon, tout ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera pas changer d'avis, alors… Sois prudente, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Les trois chercheurs travaillèrent sur le remède à ce virus particulier pendant encore deux jours. Lorsqu'ils eurent la conviction qu'il était au point, Hermione but une Potion Tue-Loup renforcée à l'aconit concentré. Quelques instants après, elle ressentit des vertiges, avant de sombrer dans un profond coma.

Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, Ron veilla à son chevet. La jeune fille semblait reprendre conscience par moments, mais simplement pour prononcer des paroles incohérentes. Slughorn et Lupin vérifiaient et revérifiaient toutes les étapes de la préparation du remède. Mais ils en arrivaient toujours à la même conclusion. Il avait été correctement fabriqué.

Le quatrième jour, Hermione s'éveilla enfin. Remus et le Maître de Potions procédèrent immédiatement à des analyses. Hermione voulut se joindre à eux, mais Ron le lui interdit formellement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et Slughorn revinrent :

- Miss Granger, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre excellent travail… Et votre guérison, lui dit le Maître de Potions.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione était guérie !

- D'ici peu, nous administrerons la potion à vos camarades atteints, ajouta Slughorn.

- Aucun effet secondaire ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il se peut que vous montriez, comme William Weasley quelques séquelles, telles qu'un goût prononcé pour la viande saignante et une sensibilité accrue au magnétisme lunaire, mais rien de grave.

- Laissons-les, Horace, l'enjoignit Remus en entraînant le professeur avec lui. Il me semble que ces deux jeunes gens ont besoin de fêter cette nouvelle à leur façon. Allons plutôt l'annoncer au reste de l'Ordre.

Lorsque Remus referma la porte de la chambre, Ron serrait tendrement Hermione dans ses bras.


	39. Chapter 39 Enquêtes à Guernesey

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic. **

* * *

** Chapitre XXXIX Enquête à Guernesey**

Pendant les trois semaines de recherches nécessaires à la préparation du remède, Harry n'était pas resté inactif. Avec l'aide de Ron qui n'en pouvait plus de se ronger les sangs pour sa petite amie, Harry profita de ce temps pour préparer leur incursion à Guernesey. Il se repassa plusieurs fois l'enregistrement fait des souvenirs d'Anthony, étudia les cartes des îles anglo-normandes et se renseigna auprès des archives du Ministère sur le manoir de Blackscale. Dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité, Kingsley Shacklebolt venait lui prêter main forte pour l'inciter à poursuivre dans cette voie.

L'Auror avait bien senti le talent d'enquêteur du jeune Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer quelle recrue de choix il ferait s'il entrait au sein de la Brigade Magique. Mais ne voulant rien précipiter, il ne lui avait pas encore fait part de son sentiment. Il semblait malavisé de parler d'orientation professionnelle, alors que la guerre faisait encore rage.

Ces trois semaines profitèrent également à Voldemort et ses troupes. Plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs furent recensées dans le pays et ailleurs. La gangrène de Voldemort s'étendait peu à peu au reste de l'Europe. Le secrétaire d'Etat français à la Magie avait échappé de justesse à une tentative d'assassinat. Il avait eu plus de chance que ses homologues portugais et italiens dont il ne restait rien à inhumer.

La tension montait inexorablement dans le monde sorcier et même chez les Moldus. Les actes terroristes ne se limitaient plus aux lieux et gouvernements magiques. De nombreuses attaques étaient recensées chaque jour à travers le monde. Sous l'impulsion de Voldemort, des sorciers vaudous relançaient les guerres tribales ou ethniques sur le continent noir. Son influence s'étendait de plus en plus en Amérique, où les certains mages européens du Nouveau Monde prêchaient une nouvelle croisade contre les sorciers amérindiens dont la magie était jugée inférieure.

Comme il n'avait pas encore pu prendre le pouvoir, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de répandre le maximum de chaos possible.

Lorsque Hermione fut jugée prête à prendre part à l'expédition, Harry et sa petite troupe transplanèrent directement pour Guernesey. Il avait soigneusement choisi les membres de son équipe : Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient devenus incontournables ; mais il avait également décidé de leur adjoindre Fred et George dont le sac à malice pouvait les tirer de bien des mauvais pas ; les qualités de combattant de Neville n'étaient plus à prouver ; quant à Remus, son expérience serait profitable à bien des égards, tout comme sa modération.

Il faisait nuit sur l'île de Guernesey. L'expédition de l'Ordre atterrit sur une colline surplombant la ville et le port. Au loin, un phare balayait l'obscurité de ses ailes de lumière. Par intermittence, il révélait çà et là un rocher battu par les flots. Il fallut un moment aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre pour s'habituer aux ténèbres ambiants. Ce fut Ron le premier qui remarqua un îlot plus imposant que les précédents :

- Là ! s'écria-t-il en désignant la forme suspecte du doigt. C'est masqué par une nappe de brume, mais je suis sûr que c'est Blackscale.

- Je confirme, ajouta Harry. C'est cet îlot que nous avons vu dans les souvenirs d'Anthony.

- Et comment y allons-nous ? demanda Remus.

- Avec ça ! déclara Fred en sortant une drôle de couverture de son sac sans fond.

- Mais Fred, c'est interdit ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Nous dénoncer à McGonagall ? se moqua George.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est interdit ?! s'agaça Ginny.

- Un tapis volant ! répondit Neville. Ma grand-mère en a un dans son grenier, mais elle dit qu'on n'a plus le droit de l'utiliser. Elle le garde pour des raisons sentimentales, mais normalement elle aurait dû le rendre au Ministère. Comment vous en êtes-vous procuré un ?

- C'est grâce à Mondingus Fletcher, avoua Fred. Il nous avait fait profiter de certaines de ses connections sur le marché noir avant le siège d'Azkaban. Ce tapis était une affaire !

- On voulait l'étudier pour différentes applications rigolotes, comme le paillasson volant, l'idée nous est venue en regardant des _soquetteurs_, expliqua George. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ?

Harry essaya de ne pas pouffer de rire ni de les reprendre. De toute façon, Hermione avait déjà entrepris de leur expliquer à nouveau ce qu'était des _skaters_.

- C'est sans risques ? s'inquiéta tout de même Hermione.

- Autant leur demander si les boîtes à flemmes n'ont pas d'effets secondaires, rétorqua Ron.

- Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, petit frère ! le reprit Fred. Nous l'avons équipé de toutes sortes d'options personnalisées : freinage d'urgence, système anti-turbulences, sort d'invisibilité temporaire et radar d'approche, entre autres. Le reste, c'est une surprise !

- On vous fait confiance pour ça, conclut Harry en enjoignant le reste de l'équipe à monter à bord du tapis volant avant d'envoyer un signal à l'ordre du Phénix prêt à venir en renfort à tout moment.

A leur grand étonnement, il y avait assez de place pour tous. George expliqua à Lupin qu'ils avaient lancé au tapis un sort d'élasticité qui lui permettait de s'adapter au nombre de passagers désiré. Lorsque tout le monde fut paré, Fred prit dans ses mains deux pompons cousus aux coins avant du tapis et les tira vers le haut. Le carré de tissu prit alors de l'altitude, puis se dirigea droit sur la silhouette repérée par Ron : Blackscale.

Vue du ciel, la mer n'était qu'une immense étendue sombre et menaçante. Les lumières de la ville venaient y sombrer et les brefs passages du phare n'accrochaient que la blancheur de l'écume. L'ambiance inquiétante du voyage arracha un frisson à Ron. Hermione et Ginny ne paraissaient pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Etrangement, Neville semblait le plus calme du groupe, Harry mis à part.

- On arrive, signifia George au reste de l'équipe en désignant le débarcadère à moitié effondré à quelques encablures.

Alors qu'il survolait le rivage, le tapis s'arrêta brusquement et rebondit vers la mer.

- On ne pourra pas aller plus loin avec le tapis, annonça Fred. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un puissant champ de force qui protège l'ensemble de l'île à partir de là.

Lorsque le tapis volant eut dépassé le ponton pour survoler le rivage, tout le monde sauta à terre en silence. Harry répartit les membres de l'équipe pendant leur progression :

- Neville et moi en pointe, Remus et Hermione au centre, Fred et George, vous couvrez les ailes, Ginny et Ron vous tenez l'arrière-garde. C'est compris ?

Le groupe acquiesça en silence. Chacun affichait désormais un visage déterminé.

- Il semble que le coin ait un peu changé depuis la visite d'Anthony, remarqua Ron.  
Il n'y avait pas autant de ronces dans le coin dans ces souvenirs.

- Les Mangemorts ont dû les planter après son incursion dans leur domaine, supposa Remus Lupin. On dirait des _Sempitarspinae Sanguinis_, elles ont une capacité de régénération et de croissance impressionnante.

La montée à travers les ronces et les buissons d'épineux était des plus désagréables. Quant à l'escalier de pierre, chaque marche se faisait plus glissante dans la pénombre la plus totale. Le silence de la nuit chanté par le va et vient des vagues contre les rochers avait fait place à des sifflements de plus en plus inquiétants. Les jeunes gens multipliaient les _Reducto_ contre la végétation hostile, tandis que Remus saupoudrait derrière eux de la Potion d'Attila pour empêcher les ronces de se refermer derrière eux.

- S'ils ont prévu un champ de forces et des ronces perpétuelles, il faut rester vigilant, conseilla Harry. Qui sait ce que nous réserve la prochaine marche de cet escalier ?

Au même moment, une masse de corps visqueux et ondulants les encercla. L'origine des sifflements ne faisait plus aucun doute désormais.

- Des serpents, murmura Ron qui n'aimait pas plus ces créatures que les araignées.

- Il y en a partout, Harry, ajoutèrent les jumeaux.

Le jeune Potter ne se laissa pas intimider pour si peu. Il se mit à fixer intensément la plus grosse paire d'yeux reptiliens qu'il put trouver et se concentra. Sa bouche laissa filtrer des sifflements et des crachotements inintelligibles pour ses compagnons, mais les serpents ne le comprenaient que trop bien.

-_Laissez-nous passer ! _ordonna Harry en Fourchelang.

-_Il vous faut le mot de passe_, répondit la masse reptilienne.

Harry se concentra encore plus sur le regard hypnotique du serpent qu'il avait choisi et tenta de pénétrer son esprit. Il devait utiliser la légilimancie pour éviter un combat trop périlleux pour l'expédition. S'immiscer dans la tête d'un animal était bien plus aisé que d'entrer dans celle d'un humain, mais y trouver l'information voulue se révéla bien plus ardu. L'esprit du serpent ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon. Il était structuré par l'instinct et non par la raison et les sentiments. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour savoir où chercher le mot de passe :

-_Mort Mordre !!! _cracha-t-il enfin au python qui le fixait intensément.

L'énorme reptile baissa alors la gueule et entraîna ses congénères sur le côté pour laisser passer le petit groupe d'humains.

- Rien à faire, t'entendre parler Fourchelang me colle toujours la chair de poule, commenta Ron lorsque les serpents furent à bonne distance.

- Silence ! lui intima Harry en écartant les ronces. Nous y sommes.

Un mince rayon de lune filtré par les nuages dessinait la silhouette imposante et sinistre du manoir de Blackscale. Aucun signe de vie n'était visible. Aucune lumière ne perçait à travers les persiennes qui avaient caché Anthony aux yeux des Mangemorts quelques mois plus tôt.

- Il n'y a personne, déclara Fred.

- Pas si vite, le retint Neville. Professeur, vous pouvez vérifier s'il y a des pièges, demanda le jeune homme en quêtant l'approbation de Harry.

Sans un mot, Remus Lupin s'exécuta. Il passa la zone au Magicoradar puis brandit sa baguette en direction du sentier composé d'un trentaine de pierres plates menant à la porte :_Securitatis revelatio_, murmura-t-il. Une pierre sur quatre réagit à la formule magique, laissant chacune échapper une fumée verdâtre. Tous les petits nuages se réunirent pour dessiner la forme d'un Manticore.

- Un sort de Gardien, en déduit Lupin. Si l'un d'entre nous touche une des pierres qui ont réagi, il provoquera l'invocation d'un Manticore.

- Et alors ? fanfaronna Ron. On en a battu plusieurs à Glastonbury.

- Uniquement grâce au bouclier d'Excalibur invoqué par Alberforth Dumbledore, Ron, lui rappela Remus. Vaincre un Manticore est infiniment plus difficile que tu le crois. Alors, jouons la prudence, vous marchez sur les autres pierres.

Le petit groupe s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione s'occupa d'ouvrir la porte qui était elle aussi piégée :

-_Omniclavus !_ souffla-t-elle en tapotant la serrure de sa baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme sort ? demanda Harry intéressé, alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grinçant.

- Un sort de passe-partout. Je l'ai inventé il y a peu, répondit Hermione très fière d'elle. Bien plus puissant que le_ Alohomora_. Je me suis inspiré de mes lectures sur la Magie Noire et l'Ancienne Magie pour le créer.

Harry félicita son amie du regard puis se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe :

- Fred, George, vous inspectez la cave. Au moindre signe suspect, utilisez les médailles de communication, ordonna Harry. Ron et Hermione, allez fouiller l'étage. Quant à Remus, Ginny et moi, on s'occupe du rez-de-chaussée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda Ron.

- Tout ce qui pourrait nous éclairer sur les plans de Voldemort, où il se trouve en ce moment, tout ce qui peut nous faire avancer, répondit Harry.

Le petit groupe se sépara dans le hall d'entrée faiblement éclairé par leurs_ Lumos _conjugués. Harry, Ginny et Lupin pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblaient être la cuisine. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait servi à autre chose que la préparation de plats, mais plutôt à la confection de potions interdites. Plusieurs vieux chaudrons à présent vides pendaient à des crémaillères au-dessus de foyers éteints. Remus préleva quelques échantillons des résidus de Potion au fond des chaudrons et fit remarquer à ses deux compagnons les inscriptions sanglantes autour des foyers. Les préparateurs avaient utilisés d'antiques runes nordiques pour amplifier les effets de leurs filtres.

Harry poussa plus avant et entra dans le salon, il le reconnut immédiatement comme étant la pièce où s'était déroulée la scène dont Anthony avait été le malheureux témoin. Dans un coin traînait une immense mue de serpent :

- Nagini, murmura le jeune Potter en désignant la peau transparente.

Ginny se pencha sur un costume de Mangemort roulé en boule sur le sol. Il portait des traces de sang et des brûlures.

- Tu crois que c'est celui de Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Harry. Il est trop malin pour utiliser deux fois la même cachette et puis regarde ces brûlures : elles ont été faites par des sorts puissants. Je n'ai fait que le blesser avec l'épée, il n'a pas reçu de décharges magiques.

- Il est plus probable qu'il appartienne à Rabastan Lestrange, intervint Remus. La cape est à sa taille pour autant que je puisse en juger. Et du point de vue de Voldemort, il a dû amplement mériter un châtiment. Si sa cape est là, il est probablement mort.

- Dans ce cas où est son cadavre ? s'interrogea Ginny.

- Probablement dans l'estomac de Nagini, suggéra Harry avec un frisson de dégoût.

Ils continuèrent à fouiller le salon à la lumière de leurs baguettes, mais les Mangemorts n'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de traces de leur passage.

A l'étage, Ron et Hermione visitèrent plusieurs chambres qui n'avaient visiblement pas servi durant le séjour de Voldemort. A l'exception notable de l'une d'elles. La chambre avait été débarrassée de son mobilier. Le plancher était jonché de bougies collées à même le sol par la cire qui en avait débordé. Elles étaient toutes disposées autour d'un pentacle au centre duquel figurait un grand symbole ovale barré d'un trait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- On dirait un rituel de messe noire moldue, mais dans une maison occupée par Voldemort, ça n'a aucun sens, répondit Hermione.

La jeune fille tourna autour du pentacle, compta les bougies, détailla les runes qui entouraient le pentacle pour former un cercle et celles qui dessinaient le pentacle.

- Il y a treize bougies, annonça-t-elle.

- Merci, je sais compter, rétorqua Ron.

- Mais sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Ajoutées aux runes, au pentacle et au _thêta_ dessiné au centre, ce rituel a un sens très fort.

- Un thêta ? répéta Ron.

- C'est une lettre grecque, l'équivalent de notre _th-_, la première du mot _Thanatos_ qui signifie la Mort en en grec. Treize est le chiffre de la mort et de nombreuses runes dessinées ici ont un rapport direct avec l'au-delà. Il me paraît évident que Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts a pratiqué un rituel de nécromancie dans cette pièce.

- C'est de la Magie Noire, ça, non ? demanda Ron.

- Poussée à son plus haut niveau, confirma Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu voir en consultant les morts ou quel pouvoir ils ont pu acquérir, mais une chose est sûre, ça n'est pas bon pour nous.

- Il faut prévenir Harry tout de suite.

Ron rappela Harry grâce à sa médaille de communication. Fred, George et Neville, qui n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que la tanière de Nagini pendant le séjour de son maître sur l'île se joignirent également à eux. Hermione se mit en devoir d'expliquer à tous leur découverte. Harry semblait fasciné par le pentacle pendant qu'Hermione continuait de détailler les possibles applications d'un tel rituel. Dans une pulsion subite, Harry toucha le _thêta_. Il en ressentit immédiatement une intense douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il revit Voldemort accroupi en tailleur au centre du pentacle, entouré de treize bougies noires allumées. Treize mages noirs accompagnaient son incursion dans le royaume des morts en psalmodiant une mélopée lancinante. Voldemort semblait entrer en transe. Des formes brumeuses paraissaient planer autour de lui et lui souffler leurs secrets à l'oreille. Finalement ces formes se rassemblèrent pour dessiner une forme familière à Harry. Pénétré des souvenirs de Voldemort, Harry sut ce que le mage noir cherchait à cet endroit.

- Il est à Poudlard ! s'écria Harry en émergeant de cette douloureuse vision.

- Harry, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Oui je vais bien ! répondit-il précipitamment. Je viens d'avoir une vision de ce que Voldemort cherchait à faire ici. Il sait pour les Horcruxes, il veut s'assurer que les deux derniers sont en sécurité… à Poudlard. La coupe de Poufsouffle est dissimulée à Poudlard.

- Mais comment sait-il pour les Horcruxes ? demanda Fred

- Les morts le lui ont dit, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, dit Harry.

- C'est quoi un Horcruxe? demanda Neville qui fut aussi tôt pris à part par Hermione qui lui fit un topo rapide. Le jeune homme en devint livide.

- Voldemort a eu largement le temps de pénétrer l'école, dit George.

- Nous sommes en train de perdre l'un des seuls atouts que nous avions contre lui, ajouta Ron. S'il sait que ses Horcruxes sont compromis, il va renforcer la surveillance sur la coupe et sur Nagini. Et il va accélérer le mouvement pour tuer Harry.

- Ça éliminerait alors un de ses Horcruxes, avoua alors Harry.

- Quoi !!!!! s'exclamèrent ses compagnons.

- Ma cicatrice, dit-il en désignant l'éclair sur son front. C'est une partie de l'Horcruxe qu'il a créé en voulant me tuer.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? l'interrogea sans ménagement Ginny.

- Depuis notre première visite à Godric's Hollow.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Ron.

- Vous vous faites déjà assez de soucis pour moi, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Et puis je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur ma vision : Voldemort sait que nous avons découvert ses Horcruxes, mais il ne sait pas que nous pouvons les détruire. Il pense que nous sommes trop timorés pour utiliser les moyens de la Magie Noire ou de l'Ancienne magie et il n'est pas au courant pour l'anneau de Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard. Le seul Horcruxe qu'il sait neutralisé est le carnet de Jedusor et il pense que c'est le fruit du hasard.

- Mais tu n'as pas testé l'anneau sur un Horcruxe pourtant ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour connaître l'effet qu'il produit sur un Horcruxe. Si tu savais le mal de crâne qui a suivi l'activation de l'anneau.

- Mais maintenant ta cicatrice ne constitue plus un atout pour nous, Harry, intervint Lupin. Lorsqu'elle te permettait de pénétrer les desseins de Voldemort, elle nous a tirés de plusieurs mauvais pas. Mais maintenant, c'est un obstacle, tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Que pour tuer Voldemort, il y a de fortes chances que je doive mourir.

- Non ! hurla Ginny. Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse !

- Ginny, calme-toi, je crois que Remus n'a pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour tirer de vraies conclusions.

- Comme quoi ? s'enquit le loup garou.

- Comme le pouvoir protecteur de l'anneau, répondit Harry. Il ne détruira que le résidu d'âme de Voldemort, pas moi.


	40. Chapter 40 Poudlard la noire

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XL Poudlard la Noire**

Seuls les membres du Commandement de l'Ordre avaient été informés de la vraie nature de la cicatrice de Harry. On ne pouvait se permettre aucune fuite à ce sujet. Le professeur McGonagall eut un choc en apprenant que Voldemort occupait probablement déjà l'école de sorcellerie.

- C'est impossible, comment a-t-il pu ? s'étouffait-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il parvient à déjouer les sécurités de Poudlard, qui aujourd'hui sont bien plus faibles qu'avant, lui rappela Harry.

- Il faut reprendre Poudlard, s'exclamèrent Fred et George.

- Vous oubliez un détail, intervint Kingsley. Poudlard est un château, protégé par la Magie de ses fondateurs et probablement renforcé par la Magie Noire de Voldemort. Pour reprendre une place forte, il faut pouvoir y pénétrer et je ne vois pas comment.

- Harry ? l'appela Fred.

- Il reste la carte du Maraudeur, souffla le jeune Potter.

- La carte du quoi ? demanda McGonagall.

- La carte du Maraudeur, répondit Lupin pour Harry. C'est un plan de Poudlard que nous avons créé, James, Sirius, Peter et moi-même lors de nos promenades nocturnes. La plupart des passages secrets y sont indiqués et la Carte permet également de voir la position des gens à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Minerva McGonagall s'étouffa de plus belle.

- Remus, vous avez osé faire cela ?!!! Malgré toute la confiance que Dumbledore avait placé en vous ?

- Une carte qui permet d'identifier les gens présents dans un lieu ? Très intéressant ! commenta Kingsley.

- Mais parfaitement illégal, Kingsley, le reprit Minerva. Un objet de cette nature nécessite un usage et une connaissance minimaux de la Magie Noire.

- Cette carte n'a servi que pour faire des farces, s'enflammèrent les jumeaux.

- Pas que des farces, les corrigea Harry.

- Elle reste toutefois un atout de taille pour une mission d'infiltration, nota Shacklebolt.

- Pas si Peter Pettigrow en a informé son Maître, signala le professeur McGonagall.

- J'en doute, dit Remus. Voldemort possède des moyens de surveillance bien plus efficaces. Il n'a que faire d'une telle carte. Il ne faut pas oublier sa propension naturelle à sous-estimer les gens.

- L'infiltration de Poudlard reste prioritaire, que Voldemort sache pour la carte ou non, intervint Ron. Sans la coupe de Poufsouffle, Voldemort est indestructible. Et même si on considère la situation sans cette donnée, nous ne pouvons laisser un haut lieu de magie aux mains de ce monstre. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire à partir de l'Ancienne Magie qui circule dans les murs du château et tout autour ?

Hermione sourit en entendant parler son petit ami. Il avait bien retenu ce qu'elle avait dit sur le chemin du retour. Poudlard n'était pas une simple cachette pour un Horcruxe. C'était la place forte idéale.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, acquiesça Kingsley. Il n'est pas question de lui laisser Poudlard.

Minerva McGonagall dut céder sur ce point. Le reste de la réunion fut dédié à l'élaboration d'un plan d'infiltration et d'exfiltration. Il était impératif que Harry fasse partie de l'expédition. Cette fois-ci, Kingsley ferait partie de l'aventure. Il délégua le commandement des forces à Ron et Arthur Weasley. Elles encercleraient Poudlard, mais à couvert et n'interviendraient qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. L'équipe infiltrée resterait en contact permanent avec les renforts via les médailles de communication.

- Je veux y retourner avec toi, Harry, plaida Neville.

- Pas cette fois, Neville, refusa Harry. J'ai besoin de toi pour commander les membres de l'A.D. postés avec l'Ordre du Phénix en lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Qui ira avec toi, alors ? s'enquit le jeune Londubat un peu déçu, mais fier que Harry reconnaisse lui aussi sa valeur en tant que chef de l'A.D. .

- Hermione, Ginny, Kingsley, Fred et George, et Hestia Jones, répondit le jeune Potter. J'ai besoin d'Hermione pour ses connaissances magiques. Fred et George connaissent le château au moins aussi bien que moi, Kingsley et Hestia nous feront bénéficier de leur formation d'Aurors. Quant à Ginny, même si je disais non, elle viendrait de toute façon, alors autant éviter un conflit. Et puis, ses dons en soins magiques peuvent s'avérer précieux.

Ainsi, le lendemain de leur retour de Blackscale, Harry repartait en expédition. Le jeune Potter avait le cœur gros. Il retournait à Poudlard, mais pas pour une nouvelle année de cours de magie et de mystères. Il allait retrouver la célèbre école, le seul endroit au monde où il se sente chez lui, sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Pour tromper la vigilance de Voldemort et de ses éventuels espions, l'expédition emprunta les moyens de transport moldus. Harry loua un minibus au nom de Monsieur et Madame Mirkwood auprès d'une agence de location de véhicule. Kingsley et Hestia jouaient le rôle de ce couple étrange. L'Auror avait pris des cours de conduite pendant sa formation d'Auror afin d'être au point lorsque ses enquêtes exigeaient une intervention chez les Moldus. Bien entendu, Hestia trafiqua la voiture avec un sort de confort, afin que les passagers aient toute la place possible pour ce long voyage. Les renforts, eux, transplaneraient à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, une fois que l'expédition leur aurait envoyé le signal convenu.

Il fallut près d'une journée pour atteindre en voiture la région d'Ecosse où Poudlard était cachée. Et près d'une demi-journée de plus pour arriver en vue du château. Le petit commando y parvint à la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient tenté d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler leur ancienne école sous la férule de Voldemort, mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer au spectacle qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux incrédules : les vieilles pierres blanches de Poudlard semblaient avoir été enduites de goudron, le lac lui-même était aussi noir que la nuit qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Ni les derniers rayons d'un soleil mourant, ni le pâle reflet des étoiles naissantes ne semblaient pouvoir s'y refléter. Du château émanait une étrange aura, une vibration funèbre à vous glacer le sang. Il se dressait dans le soleil couchant, tel une forteresse maléfique inexpugnable derrière ses murs. Les sangliers du portail avaient laissé la place à des statues de serpents géants.

Petit à petit, des formes mouvantes se détachèrent de la pénombre aux abords du château :

- Les Détraqueurs ! souffla Ron. Il y en a des centaines ! On ne pourra pas passer !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a prévu, Ron, lui rappela Harry. Nous devons emprunter le passage secret qui s'est éboulé il y a quatre ans. Il débouche au quatrième étage, derrière un miroir. C'est le seul dont Voldemort ne se méfiera pas s'il a déjà inspecté les différentes entrées cachées.

- Et pourquoi pas un de ceux de Pré-au-Lard, plutôt, intervint Ginny.

- Parce que si Poudlard est aux mains de Voldemort, Pré-au-Lard l'est forcément aussi, répondit Hermione.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'entrée, dit Fred. Elle devrait se trouver sur la rive du lac opposée à Poudlard, près d'un vieux dolmen caché dans les broussailles.

Le petit commando quitta alors la petite hauteur dominant la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour contourner le lac à pas de loup. Il leur fallut se dissimuler pour ne pas tomber sur les patrouilles de Mangemorts sillonnant la promenade autour du lac. Aucun des patrouilleurs ne semblait anglais, ils conversaient dans une langue gutturale, probablement du russe ou une autre langue slave, avait supposé Hermione. Lorsque les ténèbres furent trop profondes pour avancer à un bon rythme, le commando s'équipa de lunettes et leur jetèrent le sort de_Nocturnoculum_. Devenus temporairement nyctalopes, les membres de l'ordre purent ainsi reprendre leur progression.

Au bout de trois bonnes heures à serpenter dans la plus complète obscurité, l'expédition s'arrêta sur un signe de George :

- On y est, murmura-t-il en désignant une masse cachée sous la végétation.

La table du dolmen était à peine visible sous les ronces et le lierre.

- Et on fait comment pour y accéder ? demanda Ginny.

- Harry, que dit la carte du Maraudeur ? demanda Fred.

Le jeune Potter déplia la carte tout en sachant bien qu'elle n'indiquerait rien. Cet endroit ne figurait pas sur la carte. La seule indication sur ce passage mentionnait le miroir à l'intérieur du château, mais pas la sortie. Mais à sa grande surprise, il vit le parchemin faire glisser le dessin de la carte jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la rive. Sept points les représentaient et une petite bulle apparut au-dessus d'eux :

- Alors, Harry ? redemanda Fred.

-_Myrdin_ ! répondit Harry.

Aussitôt, les broussailles recouvrant le dolmen semblèrent prendre vie et se retirèrent de la table de pierre, laissant apparaître un édifice plus grand qu'il n'y apparaissait au premier abord. Une large cavité était cachée sous la table. Les sept équipiers y descendirent pour se retrouver face à une porte gravée de motifs végétaux. Harry consulta de nouveau la carte et vit une nouvelle bulle apparaître.

-_Dryade_ ! prononça-t-il à haute voix.

Aussitôt, la lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grondement sonore et un nuage de poussière. Harry s'élança en tête dans le passage secret, Lumos à la main, aussitôt suivi par le reste de l'équipe, dans l'ordre : Hestia, Ginny, Fred, Ron, Hermione, George et enfin Kingsley qui fermait la marche. Le couloir était étroit et s'enfonçait sous terre. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, le sol devint plus humide et le plafond suintait d'humidité, révélant çà et là des stalactites.

- Nous sommes probablement sous le lac, observa Hermione.

- Ça expliquerait l'éboulement, dit Harry.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Kingsley.

- La Chambre des Secrets se trouve elle aussi sous le lac. Une partie du tunnel qui permet d'y accéder s'est écroulé lorsque nous y sommes allés, Ron et moi, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Il est possible qu'il y ait eu des répercussions sur ce tunnel qui passe lui aussi sous le lac, compléta Ron.

- C'est vrai, l'éboulement n'a eu lieu qu'après que Harry a sauvé Ginny, remarqua Fred.

Le tunnel continua encore un long moment. Les moisissures phosphorescentes éclairaient leur chemin d'un halo verdâtre aussi sinistre que les bruits incessants des gouttes d'eau chutant du plafond.

- Jusqu'ici ton hypothèse se confirme, Harry. Voldemort n'a pas l'air de se méfier ou d'avoir connaissance de ce souterrain, constata Hestia.

- Même si j'ai raison, il reste le problème du dégagement du tunnel, répondit Harry.

- Il faudra procéder comme dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit Ron. Lentement, pierre par pierre. On ne peut pas se permettre de lancer un sortilège pour faire tout voler en éclat. On risquerait autant de donner l'alarme que de périr ensevelis vivants.

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution, dit Harry tout à coup.

Le jeune homme s'était soudainement arrêté devant un trou béant. De l'autre côté, une coulée de terre et de pierre obstruait le chemin.

- On est complètement coincés ! s'exclama Ron. A moins de tout faire sauter, on ne pourra jamais entrer dans Poudlard.

- Ron ! le héla Harry. Ce gros truc écailleux en bas ne te dit rien ?

Le faisceau lumineux de la baguette de Harry éclairait le fond du trou. Y gisait la peau d'un serpent gigantesque :

- La mue du Basilic ! réalisa Ron. Il y a donc un accès à Poudlard par la Chambre des Secrets.

- Attendez une minute ! les interrompit Kingsley. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ça implique ? La Chambre des Secrets est l'antre de Voldemort à Poudlard de ton propre aveu, Harry. Entrer par là, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du serpent !

- Pas nécessairement, rétorqua Hermione. Voldemort a horreur des échecs. Il n'aurait jamais établi son quartier général dans un lieu qui lui rappelle une victoire de Harry sur lui ou un de ses Horcruxes.

- Hermione a raison, ajouta Ginny. Et puis s'il s'était à nouveau installé ici, il aurait réparé la brèche dans le plafond.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, dit Fred.

- C'est notre seul moyen d'infiltrer Poudlard, renchérit George.

- Puisque tout le monde est d'accord… conclut Harry avant de sauter dans le trou et d'atterrir sur la mue du Basilic.

Le jeune homme sécurisa aussitôt les alentours en balayant le lieu de sa baguette magique. Rien à signaler. Il fit signe au reste de l'équipe qui descendit le rejoindre.

Lorsque la troupe fut au grand complet, Harry donna le signal de reprendre leur progression, mais un éclair rouge frappa le sol devant lui et le stoppa sur place.

- Je vois que tu as toujours d'aussi bons réflexes petit pote Potter ! dit une voix nasillarde et hautaine.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour reconnaître ce ton méprisant, mais Ron fut plus rapide à prononcer le nom honni :

- Malefoy !

- Lui-même et pour te desservir mon bon Roi Ouistiti, répondit Malefoy en s'avançant dans le peu de lumière qu'offrait l'antichambre de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour lui jeter aussitôt un sortilège qui frappa Malefoy de plein fouet sans pour autant avoir l'air de lui faire grand mal.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Weasley. J'ai à peine senti le souffle du sortilège. Il va falloir retravailler ça.

D'un geste de la main, Drago projeta Ron contre le mur, tout en restant à l'abri des sorts que pourraient lui lancer les membres de l'Ordre. Ron retomba brutalement, le cuir chevelu entaillé et l'orgueil profondément blessé.

- Ron, non ! cria Hermione à son adresse en le voyant se relever et faire face à Drago.

Le jeune Malefoy esquissa le même geste, mais une force plus puissante l'arrêta en plein milieu. Il s'éleva dans les airs, son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, il peinait à respirer. Ron tendait le bras droit dans sa direction tout en serrant les doigts. Il était en train de l'étrangler à distance.

La voix d'Hermione ne lui arrivait qu'assourdie par sa propre colère. Il bouillait et avait besoin de se défouler sur cette fouine malfaisante. Encore une pression des doigts et son cou craquerait comme une brindille… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Malefoy s'écrasa brusquement sur le sol, à bout de souffle, le visage violet. Harry lui jeta aussitôt un sort de _Silencio_ et un autre de ligotage.

- Et maintenant, si tu nous disais ce que tu fais ici, dans le dos du Maître ? susurra Harry à son oreille

Kingsley aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Drago trembler de peur.


	41. Chapter 41 Méandres

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre XLI Méandres**

Malgré la peur momentanée dans ses yeux, Malefoy resta muet. Son regard allait et venait entre Harry et Ron. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment ce déchet de Weasley avait pu si facilement le contrer. Quant à Potter, la lueur glaciale au fond des yeux verts n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

- Tu es plus bavard d'habitude, Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas envie de te vanter de tes exploits pour une fois ? le nargua Harry.

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse, Potter. Toi et ton Ordre du Phénix minable ne pouvez rien contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! cracha Drago.

- Mais toi, tu le peux, enfin c'est ce que tu crois ! lâcha Ron.

Le jeune Malefoy ne sut quoi répondre. Visiblement, ce qu'avait dit Ron l'avait troublé. Il avait touché juste.

- On est au courant de tes petites ambitions personnelles, compléta Hermione. Tu ne crois pas que la robe de Voldemort est un peu trop grande pour toi ?

- Bah ! Tel père, tel fils, se moqua Kingsley.

- Mon père n'a rien à voir avec ça !! cria Drago. C'est un raté ! Il n'a jamais su prendre les bonnes décisions !

- Mais toi, en revanche… dit Harry.

- Moi, je connais les faiblesses du Maître. Je sais les exploiter et j'ai certains atouts dans ma manche !

- Comme quoi ? Tu sais peut-être comment vaincre Voldemort ? Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua Ginny.

- Sinon, il ne serait pas ici en train de fouiner dans la Chambre des Secrets à la recherche d'informations sur son Maître, conclut Hermione.

- Quant aux plans de Rogue pour prendre la place de Voldemort, tu n'es pas le seul au courant. Tu devrais moins fanfaronner ! ajouta Ron.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! s'exclama Drago. Même un Doloris ne me ferait pas parler. De toute façon, vous ne savez même pas en jeter un !

Personne ne répondit à cette ultime provocation. Le regard glacial de Harry fut la seule chose dont se souvint le jeune Malefoy par la suite. Le jeune Potter le fixait avec intensité pour réussir à percer ses défenses mentales. L'esprit de Malefoy était fortement cloisonné, il avait donc une extrême facilité à résister aux attaques mentales. Il parvint à contenir les efforts de Harry pendant un bon moment. Mais Harry était le plus expérimenté des deux et après deux bonnes minutes de lutte intense, la garde de Drago céda.

Mais les défenses de Drago n'étaient pas qu'extérieures. Sa mémoire était remplie d'images pénibles, absurdes. Harry dut se faufiler entre ces souvenirs avant de pénétrer la véritable histoire de Drago : les brimades de son père, les cours de Magie Noire dès l'âge de cinq ans malgré les récriminations de sa mère. Petit à petit, Harry découvrit le chemin parcouru par Drago de l'innocence de l'enfance à son entrée dans les rangs de Voldemort. Une part infime de lui semblait encore espérer pouvoir échapper à ce destin forgé par son père. Il n'avait adopté le parti de Voldemort que pour acquérir plus de pouvoir et ne plus avoir à souffrir les brimades de quiconque. Il voulait lui aussi abattre Voldemort, mais pour de mauvaises raisons : par vengeance pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de son père Mangemort. Il n'avait rien à faire de la justice, du sort de tout un monde.

Au milieu de ces images et ces sentiments liés à Voldemort, Harry découvrit un souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets. Drago fouillait désespérément l'immense salle à la recherche d'une cachette où son Maître aurait pu cacher ses secrets. Il serpentait entre les gigantesques colonnes. Ses déplacements n'avaient rien d'humain, Harry le sentait, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis Drago se pencha au-dessus d'une flaque d'eau, et Harry comprit. Le jeune Malefoy s'était transformé en serpent, il était un Animagus non déclaré. Planté devant la statue simiesque de Salazar Serpentard, Malefoy se mit à cracher et siffler un langage que Harry traduisit sans difficulté : «_ Révèle-moi tes secrets !_ ». La statue ouvrit la bouche, cette même bouche par laquelle le Basilic était sorti. Le serpent Malefoy grimpa le long de la statue et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Harry, à travers ses yeux, vit défiler un long tunnel crasseux, couvert d'écailles mortes, avant de déboucher sur une salle circulaire de dimensions moyennes.

Harry sentit le regard se rehausser : Malefoy avait repris forme humaine._" Incendio !"_ lança-t-il en tendant la main. Aussitôt des vasques remplies d'huile s'enflammèrent pour éclairer la pièce. Les murs étaient ornés de fresques centrées sur un personnage étrangement semblable à la statue de Serpentard. Elles racontaient son histoire, comment il avait grandi dans les marais avec les serpents pour seule compagnie, la fondation de Poudlard avec Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, la scission entre les quatre Maisons, la construction de la Chambre des Secrets et l'exil de Serpentard. Sur le dernier mur était écrit un texte à l'encre rouge, en très mauvais état. La langue était inconnue à Harry, mais visiblement pas à Drago qui déchiffrait le texte à haute voix :

«_Toi, mon héritier qui lis ces lignes. Depuis mon exil, je ne suis revenu qu'une seule fois à Poudlard, en secret, pour sceller à jamais cette chambre. Bien des années ont passé depuis que j'ai fui mes anciens compagnons. Lorsque l'on sent la mort venir, on prend conscience des erreurs que l'on a faites. Et perdre l'amitié de Godric, Helga et Rowena fut la pire de toutes pour moi. Par jalousie, j'ai prêté l'oreille aux stupides idéaux de certaines familles sorcières très anciennes. Par jalousie, j'ai affronté Godric. Par jalousie, j'ai introduit un monstre en ces lieux. J'ai scellé le Basilic pour qu'il ne fasse plus jamais de mal, je répugne à le tuer… Après tout, j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour les créatures serpentines et je l'ai élevé moi-même. Mais si tu en as la force, détruis-le et lave l'honneur de ton sang. »_

Le paragraphe suivant était illisible, Drago passa à la dernière phrase :

«_La puissance de Poudlard réside en ses fondations. A quatre, elle fut fondée, à quatre elle continuera à vivre, à jamais renforcée, plus jamais corrompue._»

Harry rompit le contact lorsque le souvenir lui montra sa propre arrivée dans le souterrain de la Chambre des Secrets.

- On va de surprises en surprises, dit Harry en se massant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Pas grand-chose, à part que Salazar Serpentard n'était pas un si mauvais bougre que ce qu'on veut bien faire croire.

- Tu peux préciser ? le pressa Ginny.

Le jeune Potter leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Drago, non sans lui infliger un sort anti-métamorphose, pour prévenir toute fuite de l'Animagus nouvellement déclaré.

- C'est bien la première fois que cette fouine m'épate, siffla Ron.

- Que disait la dernière phrase, déjà ? redemanda Hermione.

-«_La puissance de Poudlard réside en ses fondations. A quatre, elle fut fondée, à quatre elle continuera à vivre, à jamais renforcée, plus jamais corrompue._» rappela Harry.

La jeune fille se plongea dans ses réflexions pendant un moment. Les autres firent de même. Puis brusquement, Kingsley se manifesta :

- Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec la salle des fondateurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent les jeunes gens.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est la salle où reposent les dépouilles de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? s'exclama Hermione

- Ils ont été enterrés dans le château ? frissonna Ron.

- Cette salle n'est qu'une légende, objecta Hestia.

- Tout comme l'était la Chambre des Secrets, lui fit remarquer Fred.

- Et si Serpentard était allé rejoindre ses amis dans leur dernière demeure ? lança Hermione.

- Il aurait ainsi complété la puissance des trois autres fondateurs. Cette puissance magique qui a permis à Poudlard d'exister, compléta Kingsley.

- M'est avis que Voldemort n'a pas dû aimer ce qu'il a lu dans cette chambre, commenta Ron.

- Ça expliquerait la destruction du second passage du texte. Il a désobéi à son ancêtre, mais pourquoi a-t-il gardé la dernière phrase intacte ?

- C'est pourtant évident ! s'exclama Hermione. Parce qu'elle lui indiquait quoi faire pour prendre possession de Poudlard ou l'affaiblir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hestia Jones.

- Pour affaiblir Poudlard ou se l'approprier, il faut corrompre ses fondations. C'est ce que sous-entend la phrase de Serpentard. Mais pour la corrompre, il faut prendre la place d'un des fondateurs dans cette salle, vous me suivez ?

- De loin ! se moqua George.

- C'est simple. Voldemort devait se substituer à la dépouille d'un fondateur.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, Hermione, il aurait signé son arrêt de mort en faisant ça. Et il n'a pas de plus grande peur que la mort, rétorqua Harry.

- Il a contourné le problème. Il repose avec les fondateurs, tout en restant vivant, répondit Hermione.

-La coupe de Poufsouffle ! Il a mis la coupe de Poufsouffle dans la salle des fondateurs ! s'écria Ginny.

- C'est ce que je pense. Si je ne me trompe pas, la puissance magique de Poudlard repose sur les âmes des fondateurs. Avant d'aller reposer avec ses anciens compagnons, Serpentard a expié ses fautes grâce à cette confession pour ne pas corrompre les fondations de l'école…

- Mais Voldemort l'a gentiment remplacé par un morceau de son âme, conclut Harry.

- Mais un morceau contre quatre âmes complètes, ça ne fait pas le poids, objecta Ron.

- Mathématiquement, tu as raison, mon cœur, approuva Hermione. Mais cela a suffi à affaiblir progressivement les défenses de l'école et lui permettre d'en prendre possession lorsqu'il le désirerait. Il a dû garder un lien plus fort avec cet Horcruxe qu'avec les autres.

- Reste un problème : la carte n'indique pas cette salle, signala Harry.

- Et plus le temps passe, plus cette gangrène va s'étendre au château. Bientôt, tout le bâtiment lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil, dit Hermione.

- Kingsley, as-tu une idée d'où elle se trouve ? demanda Hestia Jones.

- Aucune idée, avoua l'Auror.

- Moi, je pense savoir où trouver la réponse, dit Ron. Et c'est à cinq étages des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Passe moi la carte, Harry.

Le jeune Potter lui tendit la carte du Maraudeur. Ron la scruta attentivement, puis sourit :

- Il n'y a personne devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, dépêchons-nous !

Ron prit la direction des opérations et s'élança dans le passage vers les toilettes de Mimi. Ils laissèrent Drago Malefoy moisir dans la caverne. Le petit commando lança des sortilèges d'Agrippe-tout pour grimper le long du tuyau menant à la sortie. Arrivés dans les toilettes des filles, ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

- Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu mijotes ? s'agaça Hestia en direction de Ron.

- Nous allons à la Salle sur Demande, lui répondit Ginny. Ron pense y trouver une indication sur l'emplacement de cette salle des fondateurs.

Devant l'air ahuri de sa partenaire, Kingsley lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait depuis longtemps appris ce qu'était cette pièce magique, au cours des séances de légilimancie avec les trois jeunes gens.

- Sortilèges de désillusion pour tous, ordonna Harry.

Les membres du petit commando s'exécutèrent et attendirent le signal de Ron :

- C'est parti, murmura-t-il en passant la porte.

Les étages étaient peu gardés. Ils entendirent les allers et venues lointains de Mangemorts dans d'autres couloirs, mais n'en croisèrent aucun. Il était évident qu'ils s'attendaient plus à une offensive menée de l'extérieur et non à une infiltration.

Arrivé devant la tapisserie, Ron fit trois allers-retours en se concentrant sur son besoin immédiat :

- Un abri avec des informations sur la salle des fondateurs. Il nous faut un abri avec des informations sur la salle des fondateurs…

Kingsley faisait le guet. Une patrouille de Mangemorts descendant l'escalier se rapprochait dangereusement. Même désillusionnés, ils seraient facilement repérés.

- Ron, dépêche-toi, on va avoir de la compagnie, souffla l'Auror.

Soudain, une porte se dessina dans le mur. Le petit commando se précipita à l'intérieur et referma la porte qui disparut.

Kingsley, l'oreille collée à la porte, fit garder le silence à ses compagnons. Après un moment, il prit la parole :

- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Et maintenant, Ron… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Parcourir tous les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque ?

Ron le regarda incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry lui pressa l'épaule. Il se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui se dressaient des dizaines de rayonnages remplis de grimoires poussiéreux.


	42. Chapter 42 La Salle des Quatre

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLII La Salle des Quatre**

- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pensé très fort à l'endroit dont nous avions besoin, protesta Ron. Un abri avec des informations sur la Salle des Fondateurs, je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter ça mentalement en passant devant la tapisserie.

- Malheureusement, c'est beaucoup trop vague, Ron, constata Hermione. Enfin, la réponse est forcément dans un de ces grimoires.

Mais le jeune Weasley n'en était pas plus rasséréné pour autant.

- Bon on s'y met tous ! dit Harry en lançant un sort collectif annulant le sortilège de désillusion.

- Mais ça va nous prendre des siècles, râla Ron.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as invoqué cette salle ? lui fit remarquer Ginny.

Ron ne sut que répondre. Il garda un instant la bouche ouverte comme s'il attendait qu'une réplique cinglante sorte toute seule, mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna vers les rayonnages en grommelant, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- Pas la peine de t'en faire, mon vieux, je vais nous faire gagner du temps, l'interpella Harry. Je crois que ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un index des ouvrages présents dans cette salle, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Le jeune Potter avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton qui n'avait rien de naturel. Hermione le regarda avec étonnement, tout comme le reste de la troupe, avant de répondre avec le sourire de celui qui a compris :

- Mais tout à fait, Harry.

Au même instant, un ouvrage tomba d'une étagère située à droite d'Hermione.

- Et justement le voilà, sourit-elle en le ramassant.

La jeune fille compulsa le volume pendant que Harry expliquait exactement ce qui venait de se passer. La pièce était capable de s'adapter aux besoins des utilisateurs, même après être apparue. Il avait découvert cette particularité lors d'une séance de l'A.D. alors qu'il pensait avoir besoin d'un sifflet. Kingsley et Hestia étaient émerveillés par le pouvoir de cette salle. Soudain, Hermione brandit sa baguette vers les rayonnages et lança un _Accio_ suivi du titre de l'ouvrage qu'elle recherchait _Mille et une pièces secrètes de Poudlard_. Elle ouvrit le grimoire et poussa un « _oh !_ » d'étonnement :

- Harry, viens voir ça !

Le jeune Potter s'approcha d'Hermione et lut la page de garde qu'elle lui présentait. Elle comportait une dédicace d'une écriture familière à Harry :

«_Tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour profiter à fond de sa scolarité à Poudlard, foi de Maraudeur_. »

La dédicace était signée du pseudonyme_Cornedrue_.

- Mon père a lu ce livre ? s'exclama Harry.

- Ça expliquerait les performances de la carte du Maraudeur. Même en explorant de nuit le château, il était difficile de créer une carte d'une telle qualité. Je me disais bien qu'ils avaient dû avoir recours à des livres de références, dit Hermione.

- Mais Remus ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette pièce, ni Sirius d'ailleurs, objecta Harry. Or ce livre ne peut être lu qu'ici.

- Peut-être que ton père a voulu garder le secret de cette pièce pour lui, ou qu'il n'a pas su la retrouver après leur en avoir parlé, supposa Fred.

- Nous-mêmes, nous n'avons jamais réussi à retrouver le placard à balai qui nous avait servi de cachette pour fuir Rusard, jusqu'à ce que tu nous explique ce qu'était la Salle sur Demande, compléta George.

Hermione s'était remise à parcourir le grimoire, espérant y trouver un indice sur la Salle des Fondateurs. Ron, Harry et Kingsley surveillaient les allers et venues des patrouilles dans les couloirs de Poudlard, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur.

- Il y a beaucoup de patronymes venant d'Europe de l'Est, constata Kingsley. Tatarov, Poutchine, Kaminev et il y en a des dizaines à la même consonance… On dirait que Voldemort a préféré recruter là-bas, il y a peu de noms anglais.

- Mais tu as vu lesquels sont anglais ? Rogue, Lestrange, Jugson, Crabbe père et fils, Goyle père et fils également, Avery… nota Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas la moitié de ce que Voldemort a mené à Glastonbury, remarqua Ron. De deux choses l'une, où il y eu des désertions parmi ses rangs ou alors…

- Il prépare quelque chose ailleurs, conclut Harry. Je penche plutôt pour cette possibilité. Mieux vaut s'attendre au pire avec Voldemort.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Hermione. Mais nous avons un problème Harry.

- Lequel ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Pour trouver la Salle des Quatre, c'est comme ça que se nomme la Salle des Fondateurs dans le grimoire, il faut posséder un objet ayant appartenu à l'un d'eux, répondit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua Harry en tirant l'épée de Gryffondor de son sac sans fond. Tu croyais vraiment que je l'avais laissée au Quartier Général ? Depuis Glastonbury, elle ne me quitte plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ?

- Tu dois concentrer ta magie dans l'épée et prononcer une formule. _Duceor_suivi du nom latin de l'objet… Ici _Gladius_ fera l'affaire… On le met à l'ablatif, donc … _Duceor gladio_.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire passer sa magie dans la lame de Gryffondor. Il la sentait couler en lui comme un fluide et s'accumuler dans la relique. Lorsqu'il sentit le moment venu, il prononça la formule magique :

-_Duceor gladio _!

Aussitôt, l'épée se mit luire. Un halo bleu l'entourait. Soudain elle lâcha un éclair aveuglant et un portail portant l'emblème des quatre maisons apparut au milieu de la pièce. Harry s'avança lentement vers l'huis et poussa le double battant. Il fut brusquement attiré dans un tunnel sombre, à une vitesse indescriptible et retomba violemment sur un sol dallé de marbre. Ses camarades, qui l'avaient suivi, atterrirent de la même façon à ses côtés.

- La Salle des Quatre ? dit Harry à haute voix entendant son propre écho répéter son étonnement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle carrée aux dimensions gigantesques dont le plafond était soutenu par quatre titanesques piliers de marbre blanc. La voûte en d'or pur semblait parcourue de courants aléatoires, dessinant des jeux de lumières et des arabesques complexes. Au centre des quatre piliers se trouvait une stèle gravée. Quatre noms y figuraient, les noms des fondateurs.

- Ils sont là, Harry. Les sorciers les plus connus d'Angleterre, s'enthousiasma Hermione en désignant les piliers.

- Tu veux dire que quand les livres disent que la puissance de Poudlard réside dans ses fondations, que la magie des fondateurs soutient Poudlard, ce n'est pas qu'au sens figuré ? Ils ont poussé le vice jusqu'à devenir les véritables piliers de l'école ? demanda Harry.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Chaque colonne portait un emblème différent. Et il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque tombe ou gisant.

- Où est celle de Serpentard ? demanda Ginny.

- Salazar Serpentard, Mademoiselle, je vous prie, dit une voix âgée dans leurs dos.

Le petit commando se retourna simultanément pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Leur surprise fut si grande que leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient brandies, pour se protéger faillirent leur échapper des mains.

- Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard ? demanda Harry en s'adressant à la pâle apparition qui se présentait devant eux.

Il portait un bouc gris comme l'acier taillé en fourche. Ses vêtements semblaient tout droit tirés d'un grimoire enluminé du haut Moyen Age. Ses poignets étaient ornés de bracelets d'argent représentant des serpents entremêlés aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Je l'étais. Et non, jeune fille, je ne suis pas un fantôme, dit-il en anticipant la question de Ginny. Je ne suis qu'une faible projection de l'âme qui repose dans un des quatre piliers.

- Ce qui veut dire que Voldemort a mis la coupe dans un autre pilier, en déduisit Ron.

- Encore raté ! se moqua Serpentard. Mon descendant n'a jamais réussi à implanter son Horcruxe dans un des piliers de cette salle.

- Mais pourtant c'est bien cet Horcruxe qui a causé la faiblesse des défenses de Poudlard, objecta Hermione.

- Voilà enfin une bonne supposition ! sourit malicieusement le vieil homme. En effet, il a malheureusement réussi à relier cet objet à mon pilier. Son morceau d'âme corrompt les pouvoirs que mon âme fournit à l'école.

- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que les défenses de Poudlard n'ont commencé à décliner qu'à partir de son retour en Angleterre, nota Harry. Pourtant je sais quand il a mis en place la coupe : lorsqu'il est allé rendre visite à Dumbledore pour postuler comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Excellente déduction, M. Potter. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mes amis et moi-même vous avons observé avec attention. Quel dommage que vous ayez refusé de devenir un Serpentard !

Ron réprima un frisson à l'idée que les quatre fondateurs aient pu savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le château pendant tous ces siècles. Et surtout quand lui y était encore élève.

- Trêve de devinettes, Monsieur, coupa Harry. Expliquez-nous ce que vous attendez de nous. Je doute que vous soyez apparu devant nous par pure curiosité.

- Un véritable butor, comme Godric, s'amusa Salazar. Apprenez la politesse qui est due aux aînés, jeune M. Potter. Mais votre requête est légitime. Je vais m'efforcer d'y répondre. Tout d'abord, vous avez à la fois raison et tort à propos des défenses de Poudlard. Elles ont diminué après son retour en Angleterre, l'année où vous êtes devenu étudiant au sein de cet établissement, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Elles ont considérablement diminué lors de la Première Guerre.

- Pourtant Voldemort n'a jamais pris possession de Poudlard auparavant, dit Ron.

- Exact, parce qu'il n'y voyait pas d'intérêt immédiat. Il semait déjà la terreur dans le reste du pays et ça lui suffisait à ce moment-là. En fait le pouvoir de corruption de son Horcruxe dépend de sa masse de pouvoir. Or pendant dix ans, mon descendant les a tous perdus ou presque. J'ai pu donc circonscrire l'Horcruxe à cette époque.

- Mais lorsqu'il est revenu, il est revenu pour moi, il devait donc venir à Poudlard. Il s'est servi de Quirell pour réactiver son Horcruxe, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Serpentard. Et maintenant qu'il est à proximité et plus fort encore qu'à son apogée durant la dernière guerre, son Horcruxe a gagné en puissance. Albus avait bien essayé de m'aider à limiter les dégâts, mais le mal était déjà fait. Aucun de nous n'a jamais réussi à localiser la coupe. Mon descendant a réussi à la dissimuler par un sortilège de Magie Noire inconnu.

- Albus ? Vous voulez dire Albus Dumbledore ? s'exclama Kingsley.

- Qui d'autre ? Ce cher et regretté directeur savait la vérité sur moi et a réussi à pénétrer dans cette salle grâce à l'épée que tient M. Potter avec tant de fierté. Je crois que c'était à la fin de votre deuxième année ici, M. Potter.

- Comment a-t-il su la vérité avant de vous rencontrer ? se méfia Ginny. Il n'y a aucun témoignage de votre rédemption dans l'histoire de Poudlard ni dans aucun grimoire connu. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est jamais venu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut être Fourchelang.

- Il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Lors de son enquête sur celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort, il a découvert les marais où j'ai grandi avec ma famille. Bien sûr après près de mille ans, il ne restait plus rien de notre maison, mais il a su trouver une cachette magique que j'avais aménagée dans les environs. Il s'y trouvait un second exemplaire de mes confessions. C'est comme cela qu'il a su ce qu'il en était.

- Pourtant il n'en a jamais parlé, répliqua George.

- Parce que personne ne l'aurait cru. Voilà mille ans que je passe pour un fanatique du sang pur à cause de mon gendre et de ma fille qui n'ont jamais pu accepter que je renie ce en quoi ils croyaient dur comme fer. Ils ont brûlé mon testament qui contenait ma confession, mais pas avant de l'avoir dûment fait exécuter en leur faveur. Puis ils ont pris la tête du groupe de sorciers qui adhérait à cette thèse absurde. Et en plus, la réputation de Dumbledore souffrait de quelques doutes quant à sa santé mentale. Il a essayé tant bien que mal de donner leur chance aux élèves de ma maison et de leur faire voir la vérité en face. Et de ça, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant.

S'en suivit un long silence, pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait aux implications de toutes ces révélations. Hestia fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Je crains que nous n'ayons fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Notre mission est un échec.

- Je ne crois pas, objecta Harry.

- Mais même Dumbledore n'a pas réussi à localiser la coupe pour la neutraliser. Que pourrions-nous faire ? demanda Hestia.

- Quand Dumbledore a-t-il tenté de la trouver ? s'enquit Harry auprès de Salazar Serpentard.

- Dès le moment où il est entré dans cette salle et que je lui ai révélé ce que mon descendant avait fait, répondit l'apparition.

- Mais il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une coupe ou d'un Horcruxe ? lança Harry.

- J'en doute sincèrement. Je ne le savais pas moi-même avant de vous voir enquêter sur ce sujet l'année dernière avec votre regretté directeur.

- Pour résumer, il ne savait ni où ni quoi chercher. Alors que moi je sais ce qu'il faut chercher, et je saurai bientôt où la coupe se trouve, annonça Harry.

- Voilà un pari bien audacieux, jeune homme, le tempéra Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si confiant ?

- C'est que moi aussi je suis lié à un Horcruxe de Voldemort, M. Serpentard. Et il réagit à la proximité d'un de ses frères quand on sait comment s'en servir.

Dès lors, Harry se tut et se concentra pour sentir le moindre changement dans sa cicatrice, tout en parcourant la Salle des Quatre.


	43. Chapter 43 La révolte de Poudlard

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLIII La révolte de Poudlard**

Harry déambulait dans la Salle des Quatre, toujours concentré sur son objectif : trouver la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le dernier Horcruxe avant Nagini et la confrontation finale avec un Voldemort redevenu mortel.

Ses compagnons l'observaient en silence, comprenant qu'il fallait lui laisser un maximum d'espace et de temps pour découvrir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Harry effleurait les murs comme pour s'imprégner des lieux et de leurs vibrations. Il s'arrêtait çà et là, semblant vérifier un point précis, avant de continuer un peu plus loin.

Il tentait de se remémorer les leçons de Lupin et comment Dumbledore était parvenu à déchiffrer la magie dans la caverne où était dissimulé le faux médaillon de Serpentard. Il revoyait ses gestes, la quantité d'énergie magique déployée pour détecter la moindre fluctuation dans les murs.

Et brusquement, il ressentit une onde magique complètement différente de toutes celles que dégageait la pièce. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la magie des quatre fondateurs. Elle semblait même la perturber. Il s'immobilisa pour de bon. Puis il fit un pas dans une direction avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un autre coin de la pièce avant de s'interrompre, décontenancé.

- Tu as une piste, Harry ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

- Je viens de percevoir la magie de l'Horcruxe, mais je ne parviens pas à la localiser, répondit Harry. Quand j'essaie de remonter à sa source, la piste se divise et quand j'arrive au bout d'une branche, il n'y a plus rien.

- Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de réussir un tel tour de force, dit Salazar Serpentard.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Kingsley, un sort dimensionnel. J'ai déjà vu ça dans mes enquêtes sur des mages noirs qui voulaient dissimuler leur laboratoire aux yeux de tous.

- C'est de la Magie Noire de haut niveau, s'exclama Ron.

- Et tu t'attendais à autre chose de la part de Voldemort, peut-être ? ironisa Ginny.

- Attention jeune homme, un sort utilisé par un mage noir n'est pas obligatoirement de la Magie noire, c'est le contexte de son usage qui en fait de la Magie Noire ou non, intervint Serpentard. Le sort dimensionnel n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe pour dissimuler ce que l'on ne veut pas montrer aux autres.

- Cela dit, si l'énergie magique de l'Horcruxe parvient à passer d'une dimension à une autre, Voldemort a dû largement améliorer ce sortilège, nota Kingsley.

Harry se concentra de nouveau en prenant cette information en compte et ce qu'il savait de l'esprit retors de Voldemort. Un sorcier imprégné de Magie Noire, de pratiques magiques contre nature, de symbolisme magique. Toutes ces données tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Harry. Puis il prit véritablement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de sa configuration en carré qui renforçait la puissance dégagée par les piliers des fondateurs. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son intuition lui disait que Voldemort avait choisi l'endroit où convergeaient les pouvoirs des fondateurs. Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées :

- Harry, au centre de la salle ! C'est là que convergent les diagonales du carré, de la salle !

- Je crois que tu oublies un élément, Hermione, sourit Harry en levant le menton en direction de la voûte.

Les arêtes de la nef convergeaient également vers la clef de voûte.

- Voldemort pense en trois dimensions, il n'a pas échafaudé son plan suivant un plan ou une carte qui n'en comportent que deux. Il faut prendre en compte toutes figures géométriques qui constituent cette pièce.

- Dans ce cas, je puis vous renseigner, jeune homme, j'ai aidé à construire cette salle, lança Salazar Serpentard. Si j'ai bien compris, vous cherchez le point de convergence magique de la Salle des Quatre : il se trouve à deux mètres au-dessus de la stèle.

Harry dirigea son regard vers le point que lui désignait le fondateur de la maison vert-argent. Il était hors de portée, mais il avait un moyen de l'atteindre :

- Ron, soulève-moi, dit-il tout de go.

- Quoi, moi? Dis donc, t'es pas un poids plume, protesta le jeune Weasley.

- Tu te rappelles la massue du troll ? demanda Harry.

Ron comprit immédiatement et exécuta une arabesque avec sa baguette en prononçant la formule _Wingardium Leviosa_. Harry s'éleva doucement vers le point de convergence. Il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur sa main et l'anneau de Gryffondor se mit à scintiller, puis à s'illuminer de plus en plus vivement. Lorsque Harry fut à portée du point de convergence, il tendit prestement son bras vers le point central de la pièce.

Sa main semblait avoir disparu, comme si elle était s'était glissée sous une cape d'invisibilité. Harry paraissait lutter contre une force contraire. La sueur perlait à son front sous l'effort. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde.

- Sur… Surtout ne me… laisse pas tomber… Ron, ahana-t-il en direction de son ami qui commençait à faiblir.

Maintenir une plume en l'air avec un _Wingardium Leviosa _était aisé, mais un garçon d'une bonne soixantaine de kilos était une toute autre affaire. Hermione vint en renfort et Harry retrouve un peu de stabilité. Il continuait à lutter. Il fallait qu'il se concentre plus fort, il fallait qu'il réussisse.

Brusquement, Harry bascula en arrière, un objet en or dans la main. Malgré le sortilège de lévitation, il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Ça va, Harry ? s'enquit immédiatement Ginny en s'élançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras

- L'atterrissage aurait pu être plus doux, mais oui ça va puisque j'ai la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Helga Poufsouffle, jeune Potter, rectifia malicieusement Salazar Serpentard en levant un doigt moralisateur.

Le petit commando contemplait avec une admiration mêlée d'horreur la relique de la fondatrice. Il s'agissait là d'un objet historique, mais aussi du réceptacle d'un lambeau d'âme de Voldemort.

L'anneau de Gryffondor continuait à émettre une vive lueur. La coupe de Poufsouffle semblait y réagir. Elle se mit elle aussi à briller. Tous reculèrent d'un pas, sauf Harry qui continuait de tenir la coupe à pleines mains et Ginny qui ne voulait pas lâcher Harry. La lumière qui émanait de l'anneau et de la coupe éclaira violemment la Salle des Quatre, aveuglant temporairement ses occupants. Lorsque la lumière disparut, Harry tenait toujours la coupe. Une vapeur noire et évanescente s'en dégageait, formant un visage grotesque semblant hurler silencieusement sa douleur avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

- Est-ce que c'était… ? demanda Kingsley.

- Oui, confirma Harry, c'était le lambeau d'âme de Voldemort. Il a quitté la coupe pour de bon.

- Mais comment ? s'étonna Hestia.

Pour toute réponse, Harry coula un regard amoureux en direction de Ginny qui le lui rendit.

- Ouais, le pouvoir de l'amour, grommela Ron en détournant les yeux d'une scène qu'il considérait comme écoeurante quand il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione et lui.

La seconde d'après, un hurlement retentit dans tout le château. Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher de qui il provenait.

- Voldemort est ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les jumeaux consultèrent immédiatement la carte du Maraudeur.

- Il n'était pas là il y a deux secondes, comment a-t-il fait, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, s'étonna Fred.

- Il a dû modifier les règles lorsque son Horcruxe était à pleine puissance, répondit Hermione.

- Mais il est apparu alors que l'Horcruxe était neutralisé, objecta George.

- Il nous faut du temps pour réparer les dégâts causés par mon descendant, expliqua Serpentard.

- Il faut absolument quitter cet endroit, déclara Harry. Voldemort sait que nous avons neutralisé la coupe de Poufsouffle et par conséquent, il sait où nous sommes.

- Mais il ne peut pas y avoir accès, puisqu'il faut un objet des fondateurs comme clé, dit Hestia.

- C'est pas une raison pour rester ici, répliqua Kingsley.

- Il va nous falloir une diversion pour sortir inaperçus, dit Ron. Je préviens les renforts, mais je ne crois pas que ça va suffire.

- Alors je vois aiderai, intervint Serpentard.

- Rectification! _Nous_ vous aiderons, dit une voix familière à Harry qui se retourna immédiatement.

- Godric ! s'exclama-t-il. Et vous devez être Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, dit-il en regardant les trois nouvelles apparitions dans la Salle des Quatre.

- Godric ? Mon isolement serait-il terminé ? s'étonna Serpentard.

- Je crois que l'aide que tu as apporté à ces jeunes gens t'a permis de largement t'amender si on y ajoute tous ces siècles d'_isolement_ comme tu dis, répondit Godric Gryffondor.

- Mais l'heure n'est pas aux joies des retrouvailles, annonça Helga Poufsouffle, l'heure est au combat. Je crois que M. Weasley a parlé d'une diversion. Si elle venait de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, je pense que nos ennemis seraient peu à même d'arrêter votre fuite.

- Rassemblons toutes les forces du château, fantômes, tableaux, armures animées, pierres, escaliers, le ciel enchanté pour déchaîner notre colère contre ces intrus de Mangemorts! tempêta Rowena. Ils ont suffisamment abusé de notre école !

Puis les quatre apparitions saluèrent leurs visiteurs avant de disparaître. Ron resta bouche bée comme la plupart des membres du commando. Rencontrer un fondateur, passait encore, mais les quatre en même temps ! Kingsley reprit ses esprits et contacta les renforts à l'extérieur de Poudlard, grâce aux médaillons de communication. Il leur expliqua succinctement le plan.

Quelques instants plus tard, un vacarme assourdissant envahit le château. Harry activa à nouveau l'épée de Gryffondor pour sortir de la Salle des Quatre. Un portail apparut. Le commando s'y engouffra précipitamment. Ils atterrirent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. De là, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur la bataille en train de se jouer au pied de l'école. Les Mangemorts étaient pris entre deux feux. D'un côté, les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix qui donnaient l'assaut contre le château et de l'autre, les armures qui chargeaient les hordes encagoulées.

- Je ne vois pas les Détraqueurs, observa Ginny.

- Je pense que la magie renouvelée des fondateurs a dû les faire fuir, expliqua Hermione. Trop de vibrations positives, un peu comme un Patronus géant, je dirais.

- Il ne faut pas traîner ici, s'exclama Harry. En route !

Le groupe descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Plusieurs étages en dessous d'eux, ils virent Peeves se démener contre des Mangemorts coincés par les autres fantômes du château. Les lustres tombaient un à un sur les intrus, explosant en mille éclats de cristal. Fred tapa Harry sur l'épaule pour lui montrer ce que préparait l'esprit frappeur pour la suite : des centaines de flacons étaient alignés sur une rampe, prêts à être lancés contre les Mangemorts. Et les couleurs de leurs différents contenus n'étaient pas très engageants.

- Il ne fait pas bon être Mangemort, ce soir, ironisa George.

- Pas besoin de s'attarder, répliqua Harry. Visiblement les fondateurs savent comment s'y prendre.

Il montra à ses compagnons, des Mangemorts incapables de se dépêtrer des escaliers qui semblaient être devenus fous. Ils changeaient sans cesse de position, se plaçaient à la verticale, menaçant de faire tomber ses occupants qui hurlaient de peur.

Arrivés aux toilettes des filles, Harry traversa une matière diaphane qu'il ressentit comme une brusque douche froide :

- Mimi ! Tu ne vas pas aider les autres contre les Mangemorts ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Peeves m'a dit que je n'en avais pas le droit, se lamenta le fantôme.

- Bien sûr que tu en as le droit, et même d'utiliser les munitions de Peeves si le cœur t'en dit, s'indigna Ginny. Va leur montrer ce que vaut un fantôme de Poudlard.

Mimi Geignarde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça rejoindre la bataille. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rouvert le passage de la Chambre des Secrets. La petite troupe y sauta rapidement pour rejoindre le passage secret menant sur l'autre rive du lac. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la mue du Basilic, une surprise les attendait :

- On ne bouge plus Potter ! grinça Drago Malefoy libéré de ses liens. Le Maître sera plus que ravi de te revoir après tous les revers qu'il a subis par ta faute.

- Et tu comptes là-dessus pour remonter dans son estime, Drago ? ricana Harry. Je ne te croyais pas si stupide. Il n'y a que toi pour croire que tes manigances soient passées inaperçues aux yeux de ton « maître ».

Drago n'était pas d'humeur à s'entendre moquer de la sorte, il lança immédiatement un sort informulé, mais Harry le connaissait déjà grâce à la légilimancie. Il neutralisa tout de suite le _Serpensortia_ de son adversaire en transformant une partie des éboulis en mangoustes, le plus féroce ennemi des serpents. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Malefoy de lancer un second maléfice, il enchaîna avec un solide sortilège du saucisson et un_Silencio_pour éviter qu'il ne donne l'alarme.

- Rajoutons donc ça, dit Kingsley en s'approchant de Malefoy,_Kathatonia_ ! Trois précautions valent mieux que deux.

Les pupilles de Drago étaient devenues atones, comme s'il était plongé dans un état de profonde catalepsie. Hestia lui lança un _Locomotor Corpus_ et le corps de Drago se redressa, flottant dans les airs, guidé par la baguette de la sorcière.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à nous dire une fois rentrés au QG, sourit Kingsley.

- Et maintenant, on file ! ordonna Harry.

Le petit groupe grimpa tant bien que mal le long des éboulis pour atteindre le passage du dolmen, puis à la lumière de leur Lumos, foncèrent à travers le boyau. Leur fuite modifiait leur perception du temps. Le tunnel leur semblait interminable, alors qu'il avait paru relativement court à l'aller.

Finalement, ils émergèrent sous le dolmen. Harry scella la porte du passage et le groupe reprit sa folle course pour sortir du périmètre de Poudlard et transplaner sans encombres. Kingsley prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des troupes qui couvraient leur fuite. Avant de disparaître, il ordonna la retraite immédiate : mission accomplie !


	44. Chapter 44 Interrogatoire

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLIV Interrogatoire**

Dès que le commando de Harry et les troupes de l'Ordre furent rentrés au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Minerva McGonagall leur demanda un rapport circonstancié sur leur mission.

- Permettez-nous d'abord de placer cet énergumène en détention, Professeur, dit Harry en exhibant Drago Malefoy comme un trophée. Il me semble que la cave possède quelques cachots appropriés. Après tout, M. Black n'avait-il pas tout fait pour décourager les gêneurs ?

- Très bien, M. Potter, mais je veux tous vous voir immédiatement après, répondit le professeur.

Pendant que Ginny allait aider Ursula et Madame Pomfresh à soigner les blessés, Harry, Hermione et Ron accompagnèrent donc le prisonnier vers sa cellule. Un cachot peu avenant que Molly Weasley n'avait pas cru bon de nettoyer.

- Voilà ton nouveau chez toi, Drago, ironisa Harry en conjurant les différents sorts d'emprisonnement qui retenaient le jeune Malefoy. J'espère que cela te conviendra.

- Potter, tu me le paieras, toi, les traîtres à leur sang et tous les Sang de Bourbe de ton Ordre minable ! cracha Drago.

- Hermione, à toi de jouer, dit Harry sans ciller.

Sourde aux imprécations et aux malédictions criées par Malefoy, Hermione le fit planer vers les fers au fond du cachot. D'un mouvement de baguette elle les fit se fermer sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Puis elle tissa un cocon d'antimagie autour du jeune Mangemort.

Ron, qui n'y tenait plus, pointa brusquement sa baguette sous le nez de Malefoy. Toutes les immondices qui sortaient de sa bouche le rendaient malade :

- La ferme, la fouine, où je te jure que tu feras sortir des choses bien plus ignobles que des injures de ta bouche puante !

- Quoi ! Tu vas encore essayer un sort de Crache Limaces ?! s'esclaffa Malefoy. Un dégénéré comme toi ne saurait même pas me faire saigner du nez !

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa mauvaise blague. Il fut immédiatement frappé par un sort. Son teint devint verdâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! s'exclama Hermione.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, regarde, répondit Ron.

Alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour déverser un nouveau torrent d'insultes, il se mit à hoqueter et recracha une substance marron et nauséabonde.

- Tu lui as jeté un _Otasc_ ? demanda Harry.

- Une petite vengeance de près de cinq ans, ricana Ron en tournant les talons. Je lui devais bien ça. Et ne vous avisez pas de lancer un contre-sort !

Hermione secoua la tête devant tant de gaminerie, Harry sourit intérieurement du mauvais tour joué à Malefoy. Le trio s'en retourna auprès de Minerva McGonagall pour raconter leurs mésaventures à Poudlard, laissant la cave sous la garde de deux volontaires de l'Ordre.

La directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie fut rassurée d'apprendre que les vieux murs étaient libérés de l'emprise de l'Horcruxe. Mais elle fut bien plus surprise d'apprendre que le commando de Harry avait rencontré les quatre fondateurs. Elle posait mille questions sur eux. Harry et ses compagnons avaient beau lui dire que seul Salazar Serpentard était resté un long moment avec eux, elle voulait toujours en savoir plus. Finalement, elle remit ses questions à plus tard :

- Bien. Je verrai ça lorsque Poudlard aura rouvert ses portes, une fois que M. Potter aura vaincu Voldemort. Maintenant j'aimerai éclaircir un point. Que voulez-vous faire de Drago Malefoy ?

- Avant tout l'interroger, Professeur, répondit Harry. Il faut que nous en sachions plus sur ses petites conspirations au sein des Mangemorts et il se peut également qu'il détienne des informations sur les plans de son maître.

- J'entends bien, rétorqua Minerva, mais qu'allez-vous faire de lui après l'interrogatoire ? Azkaban est loin d'être sûr et concentrer deux Malefoy et un Lestrange dans les murs de notre prison secrète serait de la pure folie, admettez-le !

Harry dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Sur le moment, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à la suite de l'interrogatoire. Comme il était hors de question de tuer Malefoy, quand bien même il était le premier responsable de la mort de Dumbledore après Rogue.

- Et si nous le convertissions ? proposa Hermione.

- Quoi ?! hurla Ron. Tu n'y penses pas ? C'est une fouine ! Un Mangemort ! Pire, c'est un Malefoy !

- Ça ne me fait pas très plaisir à moi non plus, Ron, mais il se peut que ça soit encore possible, intervint Harry.

- Expliquez-vous, M. Potter, demanda McGonagall.

Harry leur conta alors la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Comment il avait vu Drago hésiter devant le directeur affaibli. Comment le jeune homme n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer Dumbledore.

- Il se peut qu'il soit sensible à certains de nos arguments, conclut Harry.

- Pour se retrouver avec un deuxième Rogue sur le dos, pas question ! Je m'y oppose formellement ! répliqua Ron. Il ne mérite pas une chance pareille. Ce serait comme introduire le renard dans le poulailler !

- Après le sort que tu lui as lancé, je doute qu'il te porte lui aussi dans son cœur, glissa Ginny.

- Quel sort ? s'exclama McGonagall qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Un _Otasc_, Professeur, répondit Ginny en tirant la langue à son frère qui la traitait de traîtresse.

-_Otasc… Otasc…_ Scato inversé… M. Weasley, comment avez-vous osé ! Nous ne traitons pas nos prisonniers ainsi ! s'insurgea Minerva. Nous avons besoin de parler à ce garçon qui plus est !

- Il s'en remettra, il en a pour douze heures tout au plus. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire durer ce sort plus longtemps, se justifia Ron.

- Je ne peux vous enlever des points comme jadis, mais j'ai encore le pouvoir de vous punir. Désormais, vous ne prendrez plus aucune part aux missions, vous serez affecté ici, au Quartier Général, pour assister votre mère ! J'ai dit ! déclara le professeur. Nous nous revoyons dans douze heures pour interroger le captif.

Pendant ces douze heures, Ron ne cessa de jurer contre sa sœur, seul, enfermé dans sa chambre. Harry, Hermione et Ginny se gardèrent bien de venir le réconforter. Douze heures constituaient la période pendant laquelle un Weasley furieux est à éviter à tout prix, du moins selon Ginny. Après dix heures d'attente, le trio rejoignit Kingsley et Hestia au salon pour discuter de l'interrogatoire de Malefoy et sa possible conversion. Comment allaient-ils procéder ? La réflexion fut longue et parfois houleuse sur certains points, mais ils parvinrent à dégager un consensus, après avoir été interrompu par un message urgent. Ils firent part de leurs conclusions à Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur donna son feu vert.

- Salut Malefoy, dit Harry en entrant dans le cachot. Alors ? Rétabli ?

- Espèce de…. rugit la voix enrouée de Drago.

- Tttttt… Ne gaspille pas ta mauvaise haleine en injures, on a déjà entendu tout ton répertoire et celui que tu as utilisé pendant ces douze dernières heures étaient bien plus original que le précédent, l'interrompit le jeune Potter.

- Réponds plutôt à nos questions, il se peut que tu y trouves ton compte, Malefoy, lui conseilla Kingsley.

- Que pourriez-vous m'offrir de mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda dédaigneusement Drago.

Il n'avais pas terminé sa phrase que la baguette de Harry sous sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer. Le jeune Potter, le fixait intensément, une lueur rouge au fond des yeux :

- Traître ! Je t'interdit de parler, je vais te tuer pour ça, siffla-t-il.

- Aidez-moi !!! Il est possédé ! Il va me tuer, cria Drago épouvanté.

Kingsley pointa sa baguette vers Harry, un éclair éclatant en sortit et Harry tomba à terre stupefixé. L'Auror fit flotter le corps du jeune homme hors de la pièce, pendant que Ginny horrifiée, éclatait en sanglots. Malefoy, le regard encore écarquillé de terreur regardait la porte de sa cellule qui s'était refermée, et semblait désormais douter qu'elle soit assez solide pour le mettre à l'abri de la fureur par procuration de son maître.

- Je te conseille de parler, lui fit remarquer Kingsley. Si nous ne te protégeons pas, tu es un homme mort.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir ! s'insurgea Drago. C'était de l'ironie, mais vous êtes trop bête pour le comprendre !

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être trompés, apparemment, fit remarquer Kingsley. .Par les oreilles de Harry, ton Seigneur croit que tu es prêt à le lâcher.  
Quel dommage ! Si nous te laissons sortir, tu seras victime de ta trop grande subtilité.

Le jeune Malefoy pâlit, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour contrer l'argument qui lui était opposé. L'Auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits :

- Premièrement, pourquoi Voldemort avait-il besoin de se procurer des morceaux des fortifications d'Azkaban ? demanda-t-il en fixant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Le désarroi du jeune homme s'amplifia encore davantage à cette question. Il ne pensait pas que l'Ordre du Phénix en savait autant sur les plans du maître. Ce dernier pensait pourtant les avoir bernés en leur faisant croire qu'il était venu pour Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Tu avais vu juste, Hermione, c'est bien ce que Voldemort était venu chercher à Azkaban. Le silence de notre hôte est des plus éloquents, conclut Kingsley.

- Maintenant, je veux savoir où se cache vraiment Voldemort ? demanda Hestia.

Malefoy frissonna en entendant le nom de son maître :

- Ne prononcez plus ce nom ! grinça Drago.

- Où se cache-t-il ? insista Shacklebolt.

- Je ne dirai rien ! rétorqua Drago.

- Tu commences à te répéter, tu sais ? commenta Hestia. Tu vas craquer, comme tu l'as fait au moment de tuer Dumbledore. Toi qui semblais lui vouer une haine et un mépris sans limites, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas tué comme tu en avais l'ordre ?

Visiblement, Hestia avait touché un point sensible. A l'évocation de la mort de Dumbledore, le jeune prisonnier avait pâli. Il se sentait faible en y repensant, il haïssait ce souvenir.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? répéta Hestia.

- Je… Je ne … Je ne sais pas, balbutia Drago.

- Bien sûr que si, au fond de toi, tu sais pourquoi.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla Drago.

A partir de cet instant, Kingsley, qui sentait le mental de Drago affaibli, décida de ne plus lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à ses réponses. Il fit signe à Hestia et ils entamèrent une série de questions tirées à la mitrailleuse.

- Où est Nagini ?

- Qu'est-ce que fait Rabastan Lestrange ?

- Que prépare Rogue ?

- Quels sont les plans de Voldemort ? Sa prochaine cible ?

Les questions s'emmêlaient inévitablement dans l'esprit du jeune Mangemort. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine, de découragement et d'épuisement. Brusquement, il vit un mouvement derrière ses interrogateurs. Il releva la tête et son regard fut happé par deux yeux verts. Drago avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se libérer de ces yeux. Pourtant le contact ne dura qu'une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle, il avait revécu toutes les réponses aux questions posées.

- Merci, Drago, lui dit Harry qui se tenait devant lui.

- Tu as encore lu dans mon esprit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez neutralisé ? s'étonna le prisonnier.

- Neutralisé ? Tu es vraiment trop naïf, Malefoy, tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène.

- Pour me faire parler ? Pouah, quelle technique minable !

- Mais qui a marché, toi-même, tu dois le reconnaître. Mais ce n'était pas le but premier, de toute façon, tôt ou tard, tu aurais parlé, répondit Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Malefoy avec mépris.

- Tout simplement ta haine contre ton père et son évasion avec Rodolphus de notre prison secrète. Maintenant, il est de retour avec ton maître.

- Il s'est évadé ? Quand ? s'enquit Drago.

- Pendant que tu vomissais tes excréments, répondit Kingsley.

- Où est-il ? interrogea le jeune Malefoy.

- Nous n'en savons rien, mais d'après ses monologues en prison, il semble qu'il en ait après ta mère. Et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va le retenir ! l'informa Kingsley.

- Ma mère ! Libérez-moi, je ne le laisserai pas faire !

- Pour te libérer, il faut qu'on soit sûr que tu te ranges à nos côtés. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? demanda Harry.

- J'accepte à deux conditions: je veux que l'honneur de ma famille soit lavé et je veux la tête de ce bâtard !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut que tu répondes à nos questions d'abord, ensuite nous te libérerons. Marché conclu ?

Drago acquiesça. Son regard en disait long sur l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. On pouvait dire que l'évasion de Lucius tombait à pic. Kingsley entama une série de questions :

- Reprenons. Où se trouve Voldemort ?

- Personne ne le sait. Il apparaît et disparaît à sa guise. Poudlard n'était qu'un avant-poste, révéla Malefoy en grinçant des dents au nom du mage noir, mais il fallait qu'il le supporte pour gagner la confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Sous les ordres de qui en son absence ? continua Hestia.

- Rogue, cette limace de Rogue ! cracha Drago. Et visiblement, il a déjà échoué deux fois, c'est plus que ce que n'a jamais accordé le maître à ses lieutenants.

- Très bien, maintenant, passons à ce que tu sais de Rogue, enchaîna Hestia. Qu'est-ce qu'il complote ? Comme toi, il vise à prendre la place de Voldemort ?

Le visage du prisonnier se tordit à nouveau au nom du mage noir.

- Je me méfie de lui depuis son retour en Mangemort avéré, mais encore plus depuis Glastonbury.

- Précise ta pensée, gamin ! ordonna sèchement Kingsley.

- C'était son premier échec en tant que lieutenant. Le maître l'a puni de mille souffrances. Et depuis lors, à chaque fois qu'il regarde le maître, je peux sentir la haine qu'il lui voue. Pas de la crainte, du respect ou de l'admiration… De la haine, aussi noire que nos cagoules.

- Je crois que tu nous a livré assez d'informations, tu peux intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pour le moment, sache que tu n'auras qu'un accès limité aux informations qui circulent au Quartier Général. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit d'en sortir, ni d'utiliser la magie. Tu es en période de probation, le cocon d'antimagie t'entourera jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé de t'en libérer. Si tu te montres digne de confiance, alors, nous verrons si tu peux intégrer l'Ordre.

- Foi de Malefoy, je ne vous décevrai pas, jura Drago.

- Avant de jurer, signe donc ce parchemin, dit Hermione en lui tendant une feuille et en lui libérant un bras. Le jeune homme signa non sans méfiance.

- Je vais me retrouver avec cafard écrit sur le visage si je vous trahis ? ricana Malefoy.

- Non, tu perdras tout simplement la mémoire et peut-être un membre ou deux, glissa Ginny.

Le teint du jeune Malefoy devint verdâtre. Mais pas autant que celui de Ron lorsqu'il apprit la conversion de « la fouine volante ».


	45. Chapter 45 Sur la piste du Vengeur

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLV Sur la piste du Vengeur**

Depuis l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy au Quartier Général, la tension était palpable. Hermione et Ginny ne parvenaient à retenir Ron d'attaquer Drago et inversement que d'extrême justesse. Harry, quant à lui, avait décidé de laisser sa chance à Drago. La pilule était amère pour lui, après tant d'années à se haïr cordialement, mais il avait conscience de l'aide précieuse que pourrait apporter le transfuge. Son initiation à la Magie Noire, sa façon de penser en Serpentard et surtout en Mangemort… Tout ça faisait du jeune Malefoy une précieuse recrue. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : le mettre en confiance et surtout inciter les autres à lui faire confiance.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions, seul, penché sur son bol de café fumant, hypnotisé par les volutes de vapeur qui s'en dégageaient, lorsque Kingsley entra dans la cuisine :

- Salut Harry ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda l'Auror par pure courtoisie.

- Mouais, grogna Harry encore mal réveillé.

- Houlà ! Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin, jeune homme. Allons, il faut prendre chaque journée avec bonne humeur et voir ce qu'elle a à offrir ! sourit Shacklebolt.

- Et que nous vaut cette explosion d'optimisme ? s'enquit Harry, soupçonneux.

- Une piste ! s'exclama Kingsley. Et une bonne !

- Une piste ? A quel sujet ?

- Malefoy senior et Lestrange. On a retrouvé le corps de Rodolphus flottant dans la Tamise. Evidemment tous les journaux moldus en ont fait leurs choux gras. Tu penses, un mystérieux noyé étrangement habillé. Les thèses vont de la messe noire au suicide collectif d'une secte, raconta Kingsley.

- Lestrange est mort ?! Et les Moldus sont déjà au courant ? La Brigade Magique n'a pas réussi à étouffer l'affaire ? s'étonna le jeune Potter.

- Pas de chance sur ce coup-là. C'est un jeune journaliste parti en virée qui l'a retrouvé pendant la nuit dérivant sous un pont. Il a immédiatement pensé tenir un scoop et il a rédigé son papier plus vite que Rita Skeeter. Le temps de mobiliser les Oubliators et l'article était déjà sous presse, expliqua l'Auror.

- Et la piste dans tout ça ? demanda Harry.

- J'y viens. On a réussi à récupérer le corps et je pensais t'inviter à assister à la magipsie du cadavre, dit Kingsley.

- Une magipsie ? Un peu comme une autopsie, c'est ça ? vérifia Harry.

- En nettement moins barbare. Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de charcuter un corps pour découvrir la cause de la mort et ses probables circonstances, fit remarquer Shacklebolt.

- Je dois avouer que ça me rassure, soupira Harry. Je me voyais mal aller observer un cadavre juste après les tartines.

Kingsley éclata de rire. Harry était fasciné par le détachement que montrait l'Auror alors que bientôt il allait se retrouver face à face avec un mort.

- Le Légisoigneur m'a dit que je pouvais emmener trois personnes avec moi, des suggestions pour les deux autres ? demanda Shacklebolt.

- Hermione sera plus qu'utile, même si j'ai peur qu'elle puisse faire de l'ombre au Légisoigneur, suggéra Harry. Quant au deuxième…

Il hésita longuement. Ron s'imposait de lui-même, mais une magipsie serait l'occasion pour le jeune Weasley d'égrener un chapelet de grognements réprobateurs ou dégoûtés. Ginny serait intéressée, mais elle préférait pratiquer la Médicomagie sur les vivants, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Restait Drago… Quelqu'un qui pourrait apporter ses lumières sur la mort d'un Mangemort, en tant que repenti et habitué aux méthodes du principal suspect : son père.

- A ton expression soucieuse, je comprends que tu as pensé à la même personne que moi, déduisit Kingsley. Je suis d'accord, mais il va falloir qu'il change de visage, il est toujours recherché en tant que Mangemort. Je vais lui chercher du Polynectar dans le bureau de Slughorn, il en a toujours quelques fioles de prêtes au cas où… Et il faudra lui trouver une identité assez proche de la sienne, pour qu'il joue le jeu.

L'Auror franchissait la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre Minerva McGonagall dans le salon, mais Harry l'arrêta :

- A quelle heure se déroule la magipsie ?

- Dans deux heures, on se retrouve dans le hall dans un quart d'heure, d'accord ? On va prendre les transports moldus pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Harry avala d'un trait son café brûlant et courut annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione. Puis il alla frapper à la chambre de Drago, une pièce un peu à l'écart, tout comme son occupant. La porte s'entrouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Malefoy en passant sa tête encore endormie dans l'entrebâillement.

- Je t'emmène en balade incognito, avec Hermione et Shacklebolt. Tu as un quart d'heure.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Potter, grinça le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une invitation. Si tu veux te montrer utile et te montrer digne de la confiance de l'Ordre, alors tu viendras. Surtout que ça concerne ton père.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Malefoy pour se décider, la seconde d'après, il sortait au pas de course pour investir la salle de bain, prenant de court Harry qui n'avait pas encore pris sa douche. Un peu énervé par ce manque de courtoisie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer une pique à son meilleur ennemi :

- Pas la peine de te faire beau, c'est pas ta tronche qu'on verra quand tu sortiras !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un groupe de quatre personnes quittaient le Square Grimmaurd : trois jeunes gens, deux garçons et une fille, mené par un grand homme noir. L'un des garçons paraissait particulièrement remonté contre les autres, tandis que l'autre tentait de le calmer.

Las de ce petit jeu qui durait depuis que Drago avait avalé le Polynectar, Harry rabroua Malefoy :

- Bon, maintenant, tu arrêtes tes grommellements, ça ne sert qu'à nous faire remarquer ! Et puis dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire, après tout, tu n'as pas les cheveux roux que je sache.

A ces mots, Drago verdit et se le tint pour dit juste après avoir lancé un dernier mot venimeux :

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter.

Après une bonne demi-heure en métro, le petit groupe se dirigea en direction d'un grand magasin abandonné. Harry s'en étonna :

- La morgue n'est pas au siège de la Brigade Magique ? Au Ministère ?

- Pas très sympathique comme voisinage pour les Aurors. Et puis nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ce genre de patients, plaisanta Kingsley. Allez, on entre.

L'Auror fit signe au mannequin poussiéreux dans la vitrine délabrée, s'assura que personne ne le regardait et franchit la vitre comme une cascade d'eau fraîche. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois jeunes gens le rejoignaient. Kingsley alla tout de suite au guichet d'accueil pour que leur arrivée soit annoncée au Légisoigneur :

- Bonjour, pouvez-vous dire à Richard Carver qu'il a de la visite, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire de charmeur.

L'infirmière rougit et s'exécuta aussitôt. Peu après un grand homme longiligne, aussi mince qu'une brindille et au teint blafard vint les retrouver dans le hall :

- Shacklebolt, j'ai bien failli commencer sans vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il m'est donné d'examiner le cadavre d'un…

Mais le Légisoigneur s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, comprenant soudainement la panique que pouvait provoquer le mot_Mangemort_ dans un hôpital.

- Si vous êtes si impatients, pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre immédiatement, répondit Kingsley.

- Pas avant de m'avoir présenté vos compagnons, mon ami, répliqua Carver.

- Richard Carver, je vous présente Hermione Granger, Zaccharias Smith…

Sous l'apparence de Smith, Malefoy se renfrogna un peu plus. Comment pouvait-on le rabaisser ainsi, lui un Serpentard, prendre l'apparence d'un stupide Poufsouffle ? Encore une humiliation qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

- Et Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit immédiatement Carver en saisissant la main de Harry.

Harry détestait ce genre de situation. Il savait bien que Kingsley l'avait gardé pour la bonne bouche, tout le monde le faisait, comme pour ménager ses effets. Mais il n'était pas le seul à se sentir agacé : la réaction de Carver eut pour effet immédiat d'assombrir encore plus l'humeur de Malefoy.

- Mieux vaudrait éviter un attroupement, suggéra Kingsley en voyant les doigts commencer à pointer dans leur direction et surtout celle de Harry.

Le Légisoigneur acquiesça et les emmena à la morgue. Là, Rodolphus Lestrange gisait sans vie sur une table massive en marbre noir dont les rebords étaient couverts de runes gravées. Hermione s'empressa de poser des questions dont elle connaissait déjà les réponses, mais Richard Carver était ravi de l'intérêt visible de la jeune fille. Il présenta son travail :

- Je suis chargé d'examiner le corps des victimes, d'en prélever tout indice et de déterminer la cause et les circonstances de la mort, pour autant que le cadavre puisse me donner des indications, exposa Carver.

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette victime ? demanda Kingsley.

- A part qu'il n'est certainement pas mort noyé ? ironisa Carver.

- Oui, répondit Shacklebolt, ça, je l'avais deviné. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des sorciers.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas ni coupures ni contusions apparentes, donc pas de sort violent comme un_ Scissio _ou un _Suffox_. L'_Avada Kedavra _serait le plus plausible, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier.

- Même en examinant les pupilles ? s'enquit Hermione. J'ai lu qu'on pouvait y voir si un _Avada Kedavra_ avait été lancé avec succès sur une victime.

- Excellente suggestion, jeune fille. Malheureusement, cette méthode est assez aléatoire, surtout si l'assassin a été assez malin pour le maquiller, avec un sort de Magie Noire notamment, répondit le Légisoigneur. Mais je vais vérifier pour vous montrer comment on procède.

Richard Carver saisit un petit instrument doré, une longue tige surmontée d'un carré et le passa au-dessus des yeux ouverts de Rodolphus Lestrange. Le Légisoigneur formait des cercles concentriques de plus en plus petits en se rapprochant de l'œil droit. L'instrument tinta légèrement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, pas d'_Avada Kedavra_ ni de signes de Magie Noire. Ce Mangemort n'est pas mort de cet Impardonnable, conclut Carver.

- Il est mort d'une malédiction, déclara brusquement Malefoy-Smith.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, jeune homme, s'enquit Carver, un peu étonné de l'aplomb de son interlocuteur.

- La marque sous son pied gauche. C'est une rune maudite, répondit Drago.

- Mais il n'y a aucune marque, s'exclama le Légisoigneur.

- Je sens pourtant ses vibrations magiques, rétorqua Malefoy qui sortit sa baguette et effleura le pied gauche à l'endroit supposé de la rune.

Le Serpentard se concentrait pour la faire réapparaître, sous le regard intéressé de Kingsley et malgré l'anxiété d'Harry et d'Hermione qui craignait qu'il ne soit découvert pour ce qu'il était vraiment.

La rune se dessina sous la voûte plantaire du mort.

- Magnifique, jeune homme. Vous feriez un excellent enquêteur et un bien meilleur Légisoigneur, le félicita Carver. Où avez-vous appris cela, il me semble que ce genre de pratique n'est guère orthodoxe, même si c'est très utile dans le cas présent.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de travailler un jour comme Auror aux côtés de Malefoy.

- J'ai lu certains ouvrages sur la question, éluda finement Malefoy.

Kingsley vint à son secours :

- Vos conclusions ? demanda-t-il au spécialiste qui examinait soigneusement le signe dévoilé.

- Il s'agit bien d'une rune de malédiction comme l'a brillamment deviné votre compagnon. Pour ce que je sais, ce genre de forme n'est pas mortelle en soi. Elle est utilisée en complément d'une figure plus complexe. Le sujet entre dans une zone délimitée magiquement par un tracé géométrique ensorcelé. Dès qu'il y pose le pied, les signes se combinent et les effets commencent à se faire sentir : perte progressive des pouvoirs magiques, sens troublés, ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, les organes vitaux cessent de fonctionner un à un… et cela finit par le cœur. Ne cherchez pas une brute, mais un sadique, Shacklebolt, un sadique cultivé.

- Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre aide, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'autre, faites-le moi parvenir au Bureau avec votre rapport, répondit l'Auror. Bonne journée.

Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent le Légisoigneur et suivirent Kingsley pour quitter Sainte Mangouste. Pendant le trajet de retour au Quartier Général, chacun réfléchissait aux implications de tous ces indices. Le plus préoccupé semblait être Malefoy.

Une fois installés dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, ils mirent en commun leurs conclusions. Kingsley donna d'abord la parole à Malefoy :

- J'ai une question, c'est le genre de ton père ce style de malédiction ? demanda l'Auror.

- Pas vraiment. Il est plus porté sur l'_Avada Kedavra_, répondit le Serpentard qui avait repris sa forme initiale quelques instants plus tôt.

- Et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose que ferait un fuyard pour se débarrasser d'un compagnon d'évasion, fit remarquer Harry. Trop subtil, pas assez rapide.

- Tu as mis le doigt dessus, Potter, je ne te savais pas si malin, se moqua Drago. Ce piège prend beaucoup de temps à préparer. Je dirais une heure ou deux, au bas mot.

- Si ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy, qui est le meurtrier dans ce cas ? dit Hermione.

- Carver l'a dit : un sadique cultivé. Je vois une personne tout indiquée : Voldemort ! répondit Shacklebolt.

Drago grinça des dents. Harry prit une moue sceptique. Hermione médita cette suggestion.

- J'en serais très étonnée, dit-elle. Il n'est pas du genre à faire étalage des dissensions internes des Mangemorts. Or le cadavre a été retrouvé dans la Tamise, à la vue de tous, alors qu'il n'a pas été noyé.

- Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais je suis du même avis qu'elle, avoua Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'agit pas ainsi. Même s'il est sadique, il sait qu'exhiber le cadavre de Lestrange ne jouera pas en sa faveur. Et puis il n'est plus en position d'éliminer ses Mangemorts aussi facilement. Sinon il commencera à manquer d'hommes.

- Reste un suspect dans ce cas-là, lança Harry. Le Vengeur !

Drago éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Tu nous fais partager tes délires de malade mental ? railla Drago.

- Visiblement tu n'as pas beaucoup lu La Gazette du Sorcier ces derniers temps, remarqua Kingsley qui ne riait pas du tout. C'est un personnage assez connu qui massacre les Mangemorts, même si dernièrement il s'est un peu calmé. J'aurais pourtant cru que tu serais au courant, en tant que Mangemort fraîchement repenti.

- C'est que tous les Mangemorts croient que c'est l'Ordre du Phénix qui multiplie ces massacres, répliqua Drago en pâlissant quelque peu.

- C'est vrai que nous haïssons les Mangemorts, mais pas au point de devenir nous-mêmes des meurtriers, le sermonna Hermione. Nous avons des principes.

- Et si certains ont le malheur d'y déroger, c'est toi qui leur fais la morale ? ricana Drago.

- Plus sérieusement, si le Vengeur recommence à faire des siennes, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, intervint Harry. Le Brigade Magique a des pistes ?

- Scrimgeour nous a mis la pression sur ce dossier, expliqua Kingsley. Malheureusement, pas mal d'Aurors sont d'avis que le Vengeur nous facilite la tâche, surtout Dawlish d'ailleurs. Il a insisté pour avoir l'enquête, mais c'est moi qui l'ai obtenue. Je suis sûr qu'il cherchait à l'enterrer.

- Je me rappelle de lui. Il n'était pas avec vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore à l'époque où Ombrage était Grande Inquisitrice ? se remémora Harry.

- Je crois me rappeler que Dolorès Ombrage l'appréciait beaucoup, commenta Drago. Elle nous l'a désigné comme exemple de fidélité au Ministère et à l'ordre.

- A vrai dire, je me méfie un peu de lui à la Brigade. Il n'a pas la réputation de jouer selon les règles avec les suspects. Il a même quelques bavures à son trophée de chasse. Rien qu'on ne puisse cacher à la presse, mais tout de même il serait intéressant de creuser cette piste, dit Kingsley.

- On pourrait s'en charger… proposa Harry, dans le cadre de notre formation d'Aurors.

- L'idée me plaît, approuva Shacklebolt. Voilà comment vous allez procéder.

Le reste de la journée fut dédiée à l'élaboration de la filature de Dawlish.


	46. Chapter 46 Le Vengeur sort de l'ombre

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLVI ****Le Vengeur sort de l'ombre**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que le début de la filature de Dawlish. Harry, Hermione et Drago se relayaient à intervalles réguliers pour suivre et espionner l'Auror. Jusque-là rien de particulier.

Dawlish avait l'habitude de prendre une pinte au Chaudron Baveur après le boulot qu'il quittait à une heure tardive, mais c'était le seul vice qu'on pouvait lui imputer après une semaine complète d'observation. La surveillance s'arrêtait vers neuf heures du soir, heure à laquelle Molly exigeait d'avoir les trois jeunes gens à table.

- Ce type porte toujours la même robe de sorcier, un modèle bas de gamme hors d'usage, renifla Drago pendant le débriefing qui eut lieu le dimanche. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne transplane pas.

- Et puis pour un Auror, il n'est pas très discret, ni très futé, il ne s'est jamais douté une fois que nous le suivions, ajouta Harry.

- Surprenant, vu ton absence complète de discrétion, Potter, railla Malefoy sans que Harry relève.

Tous ceux qui assistaient à ce genre de moqueries étaient ébahis par le sang froid de Harry qui ne répondait jamais aux provocations du Serpentard, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Drago. Kingsley les observait depuis un moment et s'avouait n'avoir pas eu la maîtrise du jeune Gryffondor quand il avait son âge.

- Pour le transplanage, il n'y a pas grand mystère là-dessous, expliqua Shacklebolt. Le Ministère préfère que nous empruntions le réseau de cheminées magiques, pour savoir exactement où nous trouver en cas d'urgences. Mais Dawlish n'utilise ni transplanage, ni cheminées magiques, d'après ce que vous avez observé, à part lorsqu'il part en mission.

- Mais nous non plus nous n'utilisons pas la Poudre de Cheminette, objecta Hermione.

- Exactement, pour une simple et bonne raison, c'est que nous devons rester indétectables, commenta Kingsley.

- Auriez-vous ce point commun avec Dawlish ? demanda Ron qui s'était joint à la réunion, même s'il ne participait pas aux filatures à cause de la punition de McGonagall.

- C'est plus que probable. Utiliser les transports moldus ou se rendre à pied lui confère un certain anonymat. Et il le sait. Mais il n'a aucune raison de se cacher ainsi, à moins d'avoir un secret un peu trop encombrant. Un secret qui implique des rendez-vous en des endroits que personne ne doit connaître, réfléchit Kingsley à haute voix.

- Un endroit comme un pub miteux dans les bas fonds de Londres ? intervint Tonks qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Kingsley.

- J'y ai croisé Dawlish hier soir, c'est bien de lui que vous suivez depuis des jours, non ? expliqua Tonks.

- Il t'a reconnue ? s'enquit Shacklebolt, un peu anxieux.

- Ça, je ne crois pas, j'avais la tête d'une vieille que j'ai vu sur un magazine moldu. Un truc inédit auquel j'ai rajouté une touche perso histoire de… le rassura la jeune femme. Parce qu'une fois, j'avais pris le visage d'un certaine Madonna et tout le monde me dévisageait dans la rue, on m'a même demandé un autographe ! Bravo pour la discrétion J'ai dû aller dans les toilettes les plus proches pour changer ma…

- Il était seul ? la coupa Harry.

- Quand je l'ai croisé, oui. Mais comme je savais qu'il vous intéressait et que, vu l'heure, vous étiez sans doute déjà rentrés ici, je l'ai suivi dans le pub. Il a filé dans l'arrière salle et il m'a semblé entrevoir que d'autres personnes l'y attendaient.

- Tu as vu de qui il s'agissait ? s'informa Hermione.

- Pas vraiment, l'arrière salle était plutôt sombre et puis Dawlish a refermé la porte assez vite derrière lui. Par contre, je peux te dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait, car le patron avait l'air de le connaître. Je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'il y retourne. Je vous donne l'adresse ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. On tient peut-être quelque chose, accepta Kingsley, soulagé d'avoir enfin une piste.

- Heureuse de vous avoir rendu service. A plus tard, cousin, salua malicieusement Tonks en sortant.

Elle savait que les allusions à son lien de parenté avec Drago le mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Au-delà de la question du sang qui, ces derniers temps, semblait reléguée au second plan pour le jeune homme, être apparenté à une jeune femme aussi gourde et maladroite en apparence lui déplaisait.

- On y va, décida Harry.

- C'est stupide, opposa Drago. S'il a rencontré des complices hier, il y a peu de chance qu'il les revoie ce soir.

- T'as peur d'y aller, railla Ron.

- Il n'a pas tort, intervint Kingsley. Mais dès demain, on fera durer notre filature jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture des pubs. Je vais m'arranger avec Molly.

Harry et ses amis, furent un peu déçus de ne pas exploiter immédiatement les nouvelles informations, mais durent convenir du bien-fondé des paroles de Drago et de l'Auror. Ils en profitèrent pour mettre soigneusement au point leur intervention :

- Il va falloir vous trouver une identité d'adulte si vous voulez être autorisés à entrer dans un débit de boisson, indiqua Shacklebolt. Et il faudra prendre des Oreilles à rallonge pour écouter ce qui se trame à travers une porte.

Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers la réserve de cheveux qu'elle avait constituée depuis le début de la filature. Elle en prélevait sur des passants, des usagers du métro, toujours en s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poils d'animaux et surtout pas de chats. Elle en choisit quatre qu'elle jugea adéquats et les disposa à côté de quatre fioles de Polynectar. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry y rajoutait les oreilles à rallonges, qu'il était allé chercher dans son sac sans fond. Il prit également des doses de Polynectar vierge au cas où.

En voyant tous ces préparatifs, Drago ne semblait guère enthousiaste :

- Si c'est ça, le travail de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… commença-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas encore membre, Malefoy, le rappela à l'ordre Harry avant qu'il ne dise une grosse ânerie. Tu es à l'essai ! A l'essai, Malefoy ! Tache de t'en souvenir et de ne pas faire foirer la mission si tu veux être accepté et garder toute ta mémoire !

- C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de courir après ce Vengeur, dit Drago froidement.

Il faisait semblant de rien, mais le regard de Harry lorsqu'il était en colère lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce regard avait le don de lui en rappeler un autre bien plus terrifiant encore.

- Le Vengeur est peut-être la dernière personne à avoir vu ton père. Tu veux le retrouver et l'empêcher de faire du mal à ta mère ? Voilà la raison de cette enquête. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! s'exclama le jeune Malefoy.

- Comme tu veux, veux-tu bien fermer ton clapet, _s'il te plaît _?

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, Potter, ricana Drago avant de se taire prudemment.

Il y eut quatre soirées épuisantes où ceux qui étaient de garde restèrent inutilement à attendre devant la maison de leur suspect, avant qu'un Ron réintégré dans l'équipe, au grand dam de Malefoy, et excité ne transplane un soir au milieu du dîner.

- Il est retourné au pub. Harry nous attend là-bas !

Il y eut un branle-bas de combat, Kingsley veillant à ce qu'on emmène les fioles de potions et les compléments capillaires, Hermione se saisissant des Oreilles magiques, Arthur appelant des renforts en cheminée et Molly se désolant sur son dîner qui allait refroidir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq jeunes gens habillés façon loubards entrèrent dans un pub crasseux situé dans une ruelle près des docks, après avoir vérifié que les autres membres du Phénix s'était bien postés sur le toit d'un immeuble situé à quelques rues de là.

Le propriétaire du pub les toisa un long moment, puis demanda d'un ton peu amène :

- Ce s'ra quoi ?

- Quatre pintes, commanda Kingsley en sa qualité de meneur de la petite bande.

Le Polynectar avait transformé Kingsley en un sombre voyou à l'allure peu commode, et au regard ténébreux. Les quatre autres loubards allèrent s'asseoir au box qui jouxtait la porte de l'arrière salle. Harry enleva son blouson de cuir pour cacher aux quelques clients les cordons couleur chair qui rampaient en direction de la porte. Quelques seconde plus tard, ils pouvaient entendre clairement la discussion tenue derrière :

-_C'est tout vu, je te le dis, le plan est parfait !_ dit une voix masculine.

- Ça devient intéressant, murmura Ron en signe de victoire.

- Ecoute, le sermonna Hermione.

-_Ça devient de plus en plus risqué, Scrimgeour met la pression sur le Brigade depuis que Shacklebolt a découvert que c'est nous qui avions tué Lestrange,_ répondit la voix de Dawlish.

-_Ne joue pas les poules mouillées, Shacklebolt est un imbécile. Il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. De toute façon, la majorité de l'opinion publique est heureuse de voir quelqu'un passer enfin à la contre-attaque, _lui répondit une autre voix.

- Tu enregistres ça ? demanda Kingsley à Hermione qui avait connecté une Oreille à rallonge à quelque chose caché dans son sac.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-_De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser ces Mangemorts s'attaquer aux Transmissions Magiques,_ ajouta un autre interlocuteur.

Les quatre espions en tombèrent des nues, spécialement Malefoy qui ne savait rien d'une telle opération.

-_Messieurs, il suffit,_ dit une petite voix haut perchée, _notre objectif est clair et je ne laisserai pas des obstacles mineurs comme ce Shacklebolt, se mettre en travers de notre route._

- Cette voix… s'exclama Harry.

- Impossible… souffla Hermione.

- Et pourtant, ça ne peut être qu'elle, conclut Malefoy.

- Qui ? s'inquiéta Kingsley qui n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la petite voix flûtée.

- Ombrage, lâcha Harry comme on lâche un juron.

- C'est tout à fait plausible, après tout elle a déjà envoyé des Détraqueurs contre toi, Harry, réfléchit Hermione. Elle a juste poussé ses méthodes à l'extrême.

- On ne devrait pas les coincer ? demanda Ron.

- Pas avant de savoir tout ce qu'ils savent sur l'attaque de demain, une fois prisonniers, ils ne voudront plus rien dire.

- J'ai une idée, murmura Malefoy. Potter, va aux toilettes !

Harry s'exécuta non sans méfiance. Mais il avait reconnu cette lueur machiavélique dans le regard de Drago. Celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

Aussitôt Harry dans les toilettes, Drago lança un _Impero_ au barman qui s'approcha de la porte de l'arrière-salle et appela Dawlish pour s'entretenir en privé. L'Auror protesta, mais sous les ordres mentaux de Drago, le barman prétexta qu'il s'agissait d'une question de sécurité pour leur petite réunion. Dawlish quitta l'assemblée de mauvaise grâce, referma la porte et suivit le tenancier dans les toilettes. Là, Harry les attendait. Ayant regardé Malefoy opérer par la porte entrouverte des sanitaires, il s'était préparé à les stupéfixer tous les deux. Une fois les deux hommes inconscients, Harry préleva un cheveu de Dawlish et le plongea dans une dose de Polynectar gardée en réserve.

Bientôt, face au miroir, Harry se vit changer de visage. Sa mine devint plus patibulaire, ses cheveux grisonnèrent. Il fit subir un sortilège d'_Oubliettes_ au barman, ligota Dawlish et l'enferma dans les WC avant de rejoindre la réunion.

- Excusez-moi pour ce contretemps, ce stupide Moldu a cru voir des intrus et a voulu m'informer.

- Ne vous excusez pas Dawlish, vous avez bien fait, j'espère que ce n'était rien, dit un sorcier assis en face de lui.

- Non, juste quelques petits voyous venus prendre un verre, répondit Harry qui cherchait du regard Dolorès Ombrage, mais celle-ci restait introuvable.

En refermant la porte, il sentit une légère résistance, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mis à part le plafonnier qui dispensait une faible lumière. Elle pouvait être n'importe où dans la pièce, mais Harry ne la voyait pas. Jusqu'à cette phrase :

- Reprenons, Messieurs, si vous le voulez bien, demanda Ombrage qui se tenait debout derrière Harry.

Le jeune Potter pouvait sentir ses petits yeux glacés et mobiles se promener sur sa nuque.

- Donc demain soir, à huit heures très précises, un petit commando de Mangemorts va attaquer les Transmissions Magiques dans l'espoir de semer le chaos.

- Nous y serons juste avant eux, vers sept heures, dissimulés et prêts à leur faire mordre la poussière, ajouta un homme que Harry reconnut pour l'avoir croisé au Ministère, mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage.

- Sommes-nous sûrs d'être les seuls à posséder cette information ? demanda Harry pour jouer le rôle de Dawlish le timoré.

- Vous n'avez plus confiance en mes sources, Dawlish? s'étonna Ombrage qui s'asseyait à la place d'honneur de la table.

- Non, je m'inquiète seulement de trouver d'autres opposants aux Mangemorts. Comme le Ministère ou même Harry Potter et ses fidèles de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Harry qui ne résistait pas à la tentation de faire enrager ce crapaud visqueux.

- Harry Potter ne peut rien faire contre nous ! Il n'est connu que pour sa chance insolente ! Ce n'est qu'un petit menteur avide de gloire ! rétorqua Ombrage avec véhémence. Quant au Ministère, nous contrôlons ce qu'ils doivent savoir, n'est-ce pas Oring ?

- Tout à fait, Madame, répondit l'intéressé.

- Voilà une nouvelle que le Ministre sera ravi d'apprendre, dit une voix dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'affola Ombrage en voyant émerger un jeune homme inconnu habillé de cuir émerger de sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Harry comprit alors que Kingsley l'avait suivi dans la pièce, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, lorsqu'il était entré. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Peu importe, Eliminez ce gêneur ! ordonna Ombrage.

Mais une baguette était déjà pointée sur son triple menton.

- Comment Dawlish ?!!! s'exclama l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice. Non, c'est impossible, vous n'êtes pas Dawlish ! Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?

- Un petit menteur avide de gloire, répondit Harry.

- Potter !!!

Les autres membres de l'assemblée dégainèrent leurs baguettes, mais un transplanage massif les arrêta dans leur geste. Les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix venaient d'arriver, prêts à appréhender les conspirateurs. Un _Expelliarmus_ collectif fit voler les baguettes des conspirateurs, y compris Harry toujours sous l'apparence de Dawlish.

- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ! ordonna Hestia qui était à la tête des Aurors venus en renfort.

- Où est Kingsley ? demanda Tonks.

- Ici, répondit le jeune loubard qui tenait la cape d'invisibilité. Et libère ce Dawlish-là, le vrai se trouve enfermé dans les toilettes de ce charmant établissement. C'est Harry que tu t'apprêtes à embarquer, Tonks.

La jeune femme libéra aussitôt Harry qui avait hâte de perdre l'apparence du traître. Cela éviterait les confusions comme celles de Tonks, et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait son visage à celui de Dawlish. Hermione et Drago entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Kingsley les prit à part :

- Vous deux, vous retournez au Quartier Général le plus vite possible. Harry rentrera avec moi, nous avons quelques petites affaires à régler.

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent. Le jeune Malefoy était fier comme un paon : son idée avait marché. Mais ces imbéciles n'avaient même pas pensé à le remercier pour son trait de génie…

- Hé ! Garçon ! le héla Kingsley. Beau boulot ! Mais il faudra qu'on reparle sérieusement de tes méthodes.

Drago retira immédiatement ce qu'il venait de penser. Ici, on savait le reconnaître à sa juste valeur. Et Kingsley avait même commencé à l'appeler Drago, et plus Malefoy comme les autres. Etrange sensation tout de même, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier de lui, même après un mauvais coup.

- Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire le bien pour une fois ? lui demanda Hermione une fois dans la rue.

- J'ai juste débarrassé nos rues de dangereux imbéciles, pas de quoi se vanter, rétorqua Malefoy.

- Tu fais partie d'une équipe, Drago. Cette arrestation est le fruit de la collaboration de cette équipe, pas de ton seul travail. Même si je dois avouer que ton idée était ingénieuse. Parfaitement illégale, certes, mais ingénieuse, dit Hermione. Merci de ton aide. Je pense que tu as marqué des points ce soir.

A ces mots, l'étrange sentiment de Drago s'amplifia. Il s'en fallut de peu pour que son sourire froid ne devienne chaleureux.


	47. Chapter 47 Triple jeu

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLVII Triple Jeu**

Lorsque Hermione et Drago eurent quitté le pub, Kingsley se tourna vers Arthur Weasley :

- Arthur, pourriez-vous donner un coup de main à Ron qui s'occupe des Moldus? Il a tendance à avoir la main un peu lourde avec les _Oubliettes_.

Mr Weasley acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle principale.

- On se retrouve tous à Tintagel, lui lança l'Auror avant de faire signe aux autres d'embarquer les Vengeurs.

- Tintagel ? s'étonna Harry, alors que les membres de l'Ordre transplanaient en entraînant malgré eux leurs prisonniers. Ce n'est pas un champ de ruines ?

- Pour les Moldus, certainement, sourit Kingsley. Et pour la plupart des sorciers également, mais pas pour l'Ordre. Je vois que certaines leçons de ce vieux Binns ont tout de même réussi à imprégner ton cerveau, le taquina-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça. C'est une ancienne résidence de Merlin appelée à tort le château d'Arthur, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, commenta Shacklebolt. En fait, Dumbledore a découvert en dessous des souterrains construits par Merlin lui-même, mais si bien protégés que seul un sorcier très expérimenté et baigné de la tradition de la Table Ronde pouvait les trouver. Nous avons pensé y installer l'Ordre un moment, mais le manoir des Black était mieux placé.

- Alors pourquoi y allons-nous ? demanda Harry.

- C'est notre centre de détention depuis l'évasion de Malefoy et Lestrange, expliqua Kingsley. Charlie y cache ses dragons également.

- C'est là que nous allons interroger Ombrage et sa clique ?

- Exactement. Regarde dans ma tête. Cherche une île rocheuse surmontée de ruines.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et se concentra sur l'image que lui offrait l'Auror. La seconde d'après il avait disparu dans un crac sonore. Il réapparut sur une bande de terre battue par les éléments. La mer déchaînée se ruait à l'assaut des falaises noires et le vent soufflait si fort que Harry pour une fois se réjouit de ne pas être venu en balai. Partout autour de lui se dressaient des murs délabrés aux pierres érodées par le temps. Leurs ombres projetées par le mince croissant de lune devenaient inquiétantes ajoutées aux mugissements de la mer. Ils semblaient si proches que Harry n'entendit même pas l'arrivée de Kingsley à ses côtés.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Merlin avait de drôles de goûts en matière de paysages, ironisa-t-il. Suis-moi, c'est par là, l'invita-t-il en lui indiquant la direction d'une tour en très mauvais état.

Ils en passèrent la porte, puis Kingsley murmura quelques mots en gallois en appuyant sa main sur une saillie du mur :

-_Tân edn calon celwydd yn mi_

Aussitôt, les murs se mirent à trembler. Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, révélant un puits de lumière intense qui les happa. La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvaient dans une immense crypte vivement éclairée et divisée en une multitude de couloirs. Au bout de l'un d'entre eux, Harry crut reconnaître les rugissements, qu'il attribua à un dragon mécontent. L'odeur de souffre qui se dégageait de ce couloir confirma son intuition.

Kingsley le guida vers un secteur particulièrement gardé. Il était aménagé pour accueillir les dangereux invités du lieu. Les cachots qui défilaient sous les yeux de Harry étaient dépourvus de portes, Harry approcha sa main du seuil, il sentait un courant magique puissant y circuler. Il reçut instantanément une décharge des plus désagréables, comme un Doloris, mais en cent fois moins douloureux.

- Une invention d'un jeune sorcier très brillant que nous avons recruté récemment. Il avait postulé pour devenir une Langue de Plomb, mais nous l'avons persuadé de travailler pour nous. Il peut développer à loisirs de nouveaux sorts et outils dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. Je te le présenterai plus tard, expliqua Kingsley.

Ils arrivèrent alors au bout du couloir où des membres de l'Ordre gardaient les derniers cachots, les seuls occupés de tout le couloir. Harry y reconnut les conspirateurs qu'ils venaient de démasquer. La plupart étaient inconscients, mais Dolorès Ombrage, elle, se tenait debout derrière la barrière invisible qui l'empêchait de franchir le seuil de sa prison. Elle toisait ses gardes avec son petit regard perçant et pernicieux. Puis elle aperçut Shacklebolt et Harry :

- Ceci est intolérable ! J'exige d'être libérée immédiatement, tempêta-t-elle en direction de l'Auror.

- Je crains que ça ne soit impossible à l'heure actuelle, répondit Kingsley sur un ton froid. Il est temps d'avoir une petite conversation, Miss Ombrage.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, et encore moins en face de cette vermine qui vous accompagne, dit l'intéressée en désignant le jeune Potter.

Harry se contenta de la fixer avec défi. Il tenait sa revanche sur cette vieille harpie. Il ne la laisserait pas l'intimider ou le faire sortir de ses gonds. La réaction du jeune homme sembla décevoir Ombrage. Sur un signe de Kingsley, Sturgis Podmore qui gardait la cellule de l'ancienne Grande Inquisitrice, pénétra dans le cachot et immobilisa la détenue par un sortilège de ligotage, puis la fit sortir pour la mener dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il l'installa sur une chaise, dont les chaînes entourèrent immédiatement la prisonnière.

Arthur et Ron Weasley arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Kingsley les chargea d'interroger un des conspirateurs que Mr Weasley avait identifié au pub, un certain Elias Gamp du service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Puis l'Auror et Harry pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! clama Ombrage engoncée dans les chaînes magiques de sa chaise.

- Mais nous ne vous avons encore rien demandé, Miss Ombrage, répondit calmement Kingsley.

- Il me semble que vos devriez appliquer à vous-même vos chères leçons, commenta Harry dont le souvenir cuisant des heures de retenue en sa compagnie lui revenait en mémoire.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils, Potter, cracha le crapaud visqueux qui commençait à perdre de sa superbe.

- Nous avons assez de preuves pour vous remettre aux mains de la Brigade Magique qui vous fera sans aucun doute possible passer devant un tribunal exceptionnel, lui annonça Kingsley.

- Quelles preuves ? Le témoignage d'un Auror qui préfère travailler pour un mort et d'une poignée d'adolescents menés par un mythomane ? Laissez-moi rire ! s'esclaffa Ombrage. Vous n'avez rien !

- Nous savons que vous êtes à la tête de ce que la Gazette a appelé à tort _le_ Vengeur, alors qu'en réalité vous êtes plusieurs, tonna Harry. Inutile de le nier.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme. Je suis Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

- Vous _étiez_ Grande Inquisitrice. Vous n'êtes plus rien, même Fudge vous a abandonnée. Je me demande pourquoi vous travaillez encore au Ministère d'ailleurs, rétorqua Harry.

- Ce pauvre Cornelius n'a jamais su tenir son Ministère de toute façon, lâcha Ombrage.

- Et vous vouliez sa place peut-être ? Un peu comme votre mentor, Croupton ? répliqua le jeune Potter.

Ombrage sembla désarçonnée un instant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le Ministère, elle préférait de loin rester dans l'ombre, une éminence grise. Une place qui convenait infiniment mieux à son intelligence. Mais que savait-il sur ses relations avec Croupton ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Potter ! nia-t-elle.

- Il est pourtant évident qu'il vous a servi de modèle, dit Kingsley en prenant le relais. Vous avez adopté les mêmes méthodes : retourner l'extrême violence des procédés de Voldemort contre ses troupes. Une intransigeance totale. Aucune pitié. Aucune justice dans les actes. Uniquement la loi du talion ! Mais à l'inverse de Croupton qui était resté un tant soit peu dans les limites de la légalité, vous, vous avez franchi la limite.

- Comment une sorcière comme moi pourrait massacrer des Mangemorts ? sourit Ombrage.

- Vous avez raison sur ce point. Quand on prodigue des cours aussi ineptes que les vôtres, on ne peut se mesurer à un Mangemort, fût-il une jeune recrue. Vous n'avez pas participé directement aux massacres, vous les avez commandités, dit froidement Harry.

- Encore une fois, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, répliqua Ombrage.

Kingsley lui montra alors un cylindre comme ceux que l'on place dans les phonographes.

- Savez-vous ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Ombrage resta interdite devant l'objet. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que ce cylindre impliquait.

- C'est un enregistrement de votre réunion de ce soir, expliqua-t-il, réalisé par une de vos anciennes élèves : Hermione Granger.

- Cela ne prouve rien. Les enregistrements ne sont pas reçus comme des preuves devant un tribunal, répondit la prisonnière.

Hestia fit signe à Kingsley depuis la porte de la pièce. Ils s'entretinrent un moment, puis Kingsley revint à la charge :

- Nous devons encore une fois vous concéder ce point, Miss Ombrage. Malheureusement, c'est le dernier. La Brigade Magique vient de procéder à une perquisition dans vos appartements et y a trouvé des documents plus que compromettants dans une cachette comportant des objets pour le moins illégaux.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta Dolorès Ombrage.

- Si vous voulez sauver votre tête de crapaud, il serait temps de passer à table, dit froidement Harry.

- Et qui peut me garantir ça ? Vous peut-être Potter ? sourit-elle amèrement.

- Disons que si vous permettez au Ministère d'empêcher l'attaque sur les Transmissions Magiques, les juges pourraient se montrer plus cléments, glissa Kingsley.

Dolorès Ombrage sembla réfléchir aux arguments avancés par l'Auror et le jeune Potter.

- Il faudra également nous donner votre source, ajouta Harry.

A cet instant, Harry crut sincèrement en avoir trop fait. Ombrage semblait prête à donner des informations, mais cette dernière phrase parut la faire changer d'avis. Heureusement, Kingsley vint à sa rescousse.

- Autrement, je connais certaines créatures tout à fait prêtes à vous accueillir à la place des murs d'Azkaban, dit l'Auror.

La prisonnière fut saisie de frissons et de spasmes incontrôlables. Le souvenir des centaures l'avait traumatisée à un point que son évocation, aussi évasive soit-elle, la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle perdait pied, mais ne disait toujours rien. Harry profita de la brèche ouverte dans ses défenses pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ombrage resta prisonnière du regard aux reflets vert d'eau.

La première image fut celle de cette nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Il sentait son dégoût pour les Centaures, son mépris pour les créatures magiques. Il s'échappa rapidement de ce souvenir pour creuser la mémoire d'Ombrage.

Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il découvrit des choses sur Ombrage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Cette femme n'avait aucune excuse, aucun traumatisme dans sa vie, rien dans son éducation qui pouvait faire d'elle le monstre qu'elle était aujourd'hui. C'est comme si elle était née pour la méchanceté. Il vit cette petite fille qui savait comploter dans le dos des gens pour s'attirer la faveur de leurs ennemis. Elle avait cette même haine qu'avait Tante Pétunia pour l'anormalité. L'origine de tel ou tel sorcier lui importait peu, mais dès qu'on parlait de Gobelins ou d'Elfes, elle était incontrôlable.

Ombrage avait truqué des documents pour faire enfermer ou exécuter des créatures magiques. Il s'aperçut même que c'était elle qui était intervenue en faveur de Malefoy auprès du service de régulation des créatures magiques contre Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Le flot de ses vilenies semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter et Harry ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Il tomba sur le jour où Ombrage avait créé le Vengeur. Aucun de ses motifs n'était louables. Elle voulait profiter du chaos engendré par Voldemort. En massacrant des Mangemorts, elle espérait provoquer une violente réaction populaire contre le Ministère de Scrimgeour et ainsi mettre sur le devant de la scène son homme de paille : Dawlish. Harry avait vu juste, elle voulait le pouvoir, mais sans se mettre en avant.

Puis apparut un visage familier. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de côtoyer Ombrage. Elle qui semblait si timide, à l'écart de la guerre et de la politique, en retrait derrière son ambitieux compagnon. Il la vit révéler des secrets de l'Ordre à Ombrage, mais aussi des conversations qu'elle avait entendues dans des cercles très privés et très _sombres_.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Et lui, le savait-il ? Il avait été d'une extrême stupidité pendant un temps, mais le temps et les blessures de la guerre l'avaient ramené à la réalité. Non, pas lui. Sa sacro-sainte éthique le lui interdisait. Mais elle…

Harry s'extirpa de l'esprit vénéneux d'Ombrage, à bout de forces. Il n'avait jamais combattu autant de mauvais souvenirs et de méchanceté. Un seul esprit surpassait celui d'Ombrage dans ce domaine, celui de Voldemort ou de Jedusor comme il avait décidé de l'appeler ces derniers temps.

- Harry, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kingsley.

- Ça va, répondit le jeune homme en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La sueur perlait sur son front et descendait désagréablement le long de son échine.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit l'Auror.

- Pas quelque chose, quelqu'un, répondit-il avant de sortir de la salle pour avertir Sturgis qu'il pouvait ramener Ombrage dans sa cellule.

- Alors ? le pressa Shacklebolt.

- Je sais qui est la taupe. C'est un agent double, mais il faut que Ron et Mr Weasley soient présents, dit harry.

Kingsley n'en demanda pas plus et alla chercher les deux intéressés. Deux minutes plus tard, Kingsley, Ron et Mr Weasley retrouvèrent Harry. Le jeune Potter aurait voulu les ménager, mais Ron l'en empêcha :

- Si tu as demandé notre présence, c'est que l'identité de la taupe nous concerne au premier plan, je me trompe ?

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Ron eut honte de la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser. Mais il était la seule personne de sa famille qui pouvait avoir des connections avec Ombrage et des points de vue assez similaires.

- Percy ? demanda Ron.

- Ron, comment peux-tu penser ça de ton propre frère ? protesta Arthur Weasley qui devait pourtant reconnaître en lui-même que les soupçons de Ron étaient plausibles.

- Non, pas Percy, sa petite amie, Pénélope Deauclaire, avoua Harry.

Tous restèrent sans voix après une telle révélation. Ron essayait de revoir tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette jeune femme si discrète, la préfète de Serdaigle, la jeune fille modèle… Arthur de son côté ne l'avait vue qu'à quelques occasions, lorsqu'elle venait chercher Percy au Ministère. Shacklebolt, lui, essayait de retrouver ce que ce nom, « Deauclaire », lui rappelait.

- Elle a peut-être été manipulée par Ombrage ? suggéra Ron. Après avoir été ensorcelée, elle aura tout naturellement profité des insupportables bavardages de Percy.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas divulgué que des renseignements sur l'Ordre. Elle en sait au moins autant sur les Mangemorts. C'est elle qui a informé Ombrage pour les Transmissions Magiques.

- Maintenant je me rappelle, s'exclama Kingsley d'un air triomphant. Je sais pourquoi Deauclaire me disait quelque chose. Deauclaire est le nom de son père adoptif. Son père biologique était suspecté d'être un Mangemort avant de disparaître de façon inexpliquée. Il s'appelait Hector Yaxley. Et son épouse, la mère de Pénélope, a pour nom de jeune fille Rosier. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Décidément, Pénélope Deauclaire leur réservait bien des surprises, pensait Harry, mais il y avait encore une chose qui restait inexpliquée : pourquoi jouer double-jeu ? Et même triple, si on comptait sa relation avec Percy Weasley et donc avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Kingsley rappela Hestia et Tonks qui patrouillaient dans le couloir :

- Il faut tout de suite s'occuper de sécuriser le Centre des Transmissions Magiques, mais de manière discrète, vous avez carte blanche, annonça-t-il. Ron, pars avec elles, nous aurons certainement besoin de ton sens de la stratégie.

Ron quitta la pièce avec les deux femmes Aurors. Puis Shacklebolt se tourna vers Mr Weasley et Harry:

- Il faut aller immédiatement au Q.G.

Les trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix traversèrent la crypte de Merlin au pas de course pour pouvoir transplaner à partir de l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la maison de la famille Black.


	48. Chapter 48 Faux semblants

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLVIII Faux Semblants**

Aussitôt rentrés au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Kingsley et Harry allèrent informer Minerva McGonagall de la situation. La directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie tenait une réunion avec Remus Lupin sur les restes de l'armée loup garou de Fenrir Greyback. Privée de son leader, elle était en train de s'autodétruire en luttes intestines pour savoir qui serait le nouveau chef.

L'identité de la taupe et son triple jeu surprit au plus haut point le professeur de métamorphose. Elle voulut en savoir plus et questionna Harry.

- Malheureusement, Professeur, je n'en sais pas plus. Les pensées d'Ombrage étaient extrêmement pénibles à supporter et je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin, répondit Harry.

- Mieux vaudrait éviter de vous confronter de nouveau à cette femme, reconnut Minerva avec une certaine sympathie. La seule autre solution consiste donc à capturer Pénélope Deauclaire. Malheureusement, tous nos effectifs permanents ont été envoyés au Centre de Transmissions Magiques, à part vous deux.

- Pas tout le monde, objecta une voix traînante sur le seuil du salon.

- M. Malefoy, si vous vous obstinez à écouter aux portes, la confiance qui vous est accordée pour le moment pourrait bien vous être retirée, sachez-le, s'offusqua le professeur McGonagall.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il a raison, Professeur, intervint Harry. Il a déjà montré son efficacité dans les missions qu'on lui a confiées.

Minerva consulta Kingsley et Lupin du regard. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence.

- Très bien, M. Malefoy, vous pouvez vous joindre à cette mission.

Drago tourna les talons et sortit préparer ses affaires au cas où, et surtout, il alla chercher son Polynectar. Lorsqu'il redescendit dans l'entrée, Kingsley et Harry l'attendaient. Harry portait une tenue différente : un pourpoint en cuir de dragon élégamment brodé de fils d'argent. Malefoy comprit immédiatement que la capture de la Pénélope Deauclaire ne semblait pas acquise aux yeux du jeune Potter. Il mit de côté son habituelle arrogance pour adopter une prudence de bon aloi.

- Pendant notre enquête pour débusquer la taupe, nous avons déjà surveillé deux ou trois fois Percy et Pénélope. Il y a une contre-allée à côté de l'immeuble. Harry tu peux la visualiser dans mon esprit. Drago tu me suis en transplanage d'escorte. Allons-y, ordonna Kingsley en franchissant la porte du Q.G.

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Elle doit être partie travailler ? objecta Harry.

- Je me suis renseigné, les informa Kingsley. Aujourd'hui, elle ne doit pas travailler. Le motif invoqué auprès de son employeur, M. Brodette, le couturier, est une visite impromptue de sa mère.

- M'est avis que c'est un faux prétexte, souffla Harry.

- On s'en serait douté, Potter, grinça Drago.

- Même si c'est effectivement sa mère qui vient lui rendre visite, il pourrait être intéressant de l'interroger elle aussi, dit Kingsley.

Pénélope Deauclaire habitait avec Percy un coquet appartement à Birmingham. Shacklebolt, Harry et Drago transplanèrent directement dans la contre-allée, un recoin sombre qui servait habituellement à déposer les encombrants. Par chance, ce jour-là, il n'y avait ni matelas défoncé, ni télévision hors d'usage. Leur arrivée se fit sans trop de bruit.

- Le plan ? demanda Drago.

- Tu surveilles la contre-allée, Kingsley prend le toit de l'immeuble. Moi, je vais directement à l'appartement, elle ne se méfiera pas trop de moi, planifia le jeune Potter. Après tout, je suis presque de la même famille qu'elle. Ce sera d'ailleurs un parfait prétexte pour entrer et discuter avec elle.

Kingsley approuva la stratégie et partit se positionner sur le toit de l'immeuble. Drago alla chercher une cachette avec un bon point de vue sur les fenêtres de l'appartement. De l'extérieur, le charmant petit appartement avait l'air inoccupé, mais Drago ne se fiait pas à la première impression. Parmi les Mangemorts, il avait appris à regarder au-delà des apparences. C'était le seul moyen de survivre dans ce milieu de requins toujours prêts à s'entretuer pour un semblant de reconnaissance de la part du Maître. Le jeune Malefoy pouvait sentir de la magie émaner de l'appartement. La puissance dégagée dépassait de loin celle des sorts domestiques. Pénélope Deauclaire était donc chez elle et elle n'était pas en train de faire le ménage.

Kingsley prit position sur le toit et s'enveloppa de sa cape d'invisibilité. De là, il avait une vue dominante sur l'appartement. La traîtresse ne pourrait pas s'échapper par les airs ou en sautant par la fenêtre. Les deux côtés étaient couverts. En revanche, l'Auror, malgré sa confiance en Harry s'inquiétait de voir Pénélope Deauclaire fuir par des moyens plus conventionnels et prendre simplement l'escalier.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva devant la porte de Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire, il avait déjà un joli petit discours en tête. Il frappa à la porte sans hésiter, prêt à jouer la comédie. Mais l'accueil qui lui était réservé n'était pas celui attendu. Au lieu de voir apparaître une jeune femme blonde, il prit de plein fouet un sortilège de stupéfixion. Harry retomba inerte sur le sol du couloir. Aussitôt un _Locomotor Corpus _l'attira dans l'appartement et la porte se referma sur lui.

A l'extérieur, Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Il prit sa médaille de communication et appela Kingsley :

- Mais qu'est-ce que fait Potter ?! On aurait déjà dû recevoir le signal ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Calme-toi, Drago ! lui ordonna l'Auror. Il est probablement en train de tâter le terrain. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Cette fille a réussi à échapper à toutes nos enquêtes. Elle est douée. Harry a dû penser qu'il serait dur de la faire parler une fois arrêtée. Il essaie probablement de fouiner un peu avant de donner le signal.

- Combien de temps on lui laisse ? demanda le jeune Malefoy.

- Disons un quart d'heure. Si d'ici-là il n'a pas donné signe de vie, on entre de force.

Dans l'appartement du jeune couple plongé dans la pénombre, Harry reprit brusquement conscience. Il venait de recevoir une claque magistrale en guise de réveil. Il était ligoté à une chaise et ses liens le serraient d'un peu trop près à son goût.

- Ouvre les yeux, Potter ! On doit parler tous les deux ! dit une voix féminine qu'Harry reconnut pour celle de Pénélope.

- Pénélope… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry innocemment.

Sa couverture n'était peut-être pas si grillée qu'on pouvait le penser. Pénélope avait pu paniquer en le voyant à la porte.

- Il fallait t'y attendre en arrivant à ma porte gonflé d'autant de magie. Je t'ai senti arriver bien longtemps avant que tu n'entres dans l'immeuble, répondit la jeune femme. Et autant de magie concentrée ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : tu en as après moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais venu te demander un conseil… Pour Ginny et moi.

- Cesse de mentir ! s'énerva Pénélope. Tu es venu pour autre chose ! Et tu finiras bien par me le dire !

La colère révélait un autre visage de Pénélope Deauclaire. Probablement son véritable visage, pensait Harry. Ses traits crispés par une sorte de haine lui ôtaient toute la grâce et le charme simple que Harry lui connaissait. On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce serait mal connaître Potter que croire qu'il avouera quoi que ce soit sous la contrainte, dit une voix hautaine dans l'ombre. Sous ses faux-semblants, sa venue ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, ma chère : vous avez été démasquée.

- Pas la peine de vous cacher, M. Malefoy. Je vous ai reconnu, répondit Harry.

Lucius Malefoy sortit d'un recoin sombre, près d'une étrange armoire vitrée.

- Vous ne jouez plus les étonnés, Potter ? Dommage, votre petite comédie m'amusait beaucoup, ricana Lucius. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu seul ?

- Si, je ne pensais pas avoir à déployer tous mes moyens pour arrêter cette chère Pénélope, bluffa Harry.

- Je vous savais téméraire, mais pas à ce point, jeune homme. Connaissant votre _légende_, je doute fortement que la Sang de Bourbe et le rouquin puant ne soient très loin, objecta Lucius.

- A votre aise, mais vous vous trompez, M. Malefoy, dit le jeune Potter.

- La suite de votre évasion me semble compromise, Lucius, en conclut Pénélope.

- Allons, ma chère, que peuvent deux gamins minables contre deux Mangemorts ? se moqua Malefoy.

- Contre une traîtresse et un sorcier manucuré, vous voulez dire ? railla Harry.

- Silence ! hurla de rage Malefoy en faisant un violent geste de la main.

Malgré la distance, Harry ressentit la violence du coup contre son visage. La force de frappe de Malefoy faillit l'étourdir. Lucius Malefoy savait aussi se servir de l'Ancienne Magie.

- Mon retour dans les rangs du Maître est désormais garanti. Avec un présent comme Harry Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra qu'accepter de me réintégrer, dit Malefoy. Quant à vous ma chère, votre rôle d'espionne est terminé. Il est temps pour vous de nous rejoindre sous la Marque des Ténèbres. Là est votre véritable place.

Harry se serait presque attendu à une hésitation de la part de Pénélope Deauclaire. Mais le regard satisfait de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait connu d'elle n'était que mensonge.

- Vous avez raison, déclara tout de go le jeune Potter. Il est temps d'arrêter cette comédie.

Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde de concentration et ses liens se défirent aussitôt. Il tendit la main et sa baguette qui reposait sur un guéridon lui vola dans la main droite. De la gauche, il toucha le médaillon de communication, avant de jeter un sort au jugé en sautant derrière un sofa.

- Comment a-t-il pu se libérer, petite sotte ?! hurla Malefoy qui avait évité de justesse le sortilège d'Harry.

En guise de réponse, Pénélope Deauclaire sortit sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_ qui heurta le canapé.

- Vous devriez connaître la réponse, M. Malefoy, vous qui savez user de l'Ancienne Magie ! gouailla Harry, de sa cachette.

Le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Derrière lui, les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent et un sorcier imposant entra dans la pièce :

- Pas un geste ! ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction des deux Mangemorts.

Au même moment, Drago déboula dans l'appartement. Sans perdre de temps, Lucius lança au jugé dans sa direction un sort destiné à couvrir sa fuite.

-_Endoloris_ !

L'Impardonnable frappa Drago de plein fouet. Le jeune Malefoy tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Kingsley s'apprêtait à arrêter le fuyard d'un sort de _Jambencoton_ lorsque Pénélope l'attaqua. Elle enchaîna sorts et contre-sorts de manière stupéfiante. Même Kingsley semblait avoir du mal à la contenir.

- Harry ! Rattrape-le ! hurla Kingsley.

Le jeune Potter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit de son ébahissement et courut à la poursuite de Lucius. Malheureusement, il comprit bien vite que cela ne servait à rien. Le Mangemort avait transplané dès qu'il avait pu.

Lorsqu'il revint dans l'appartement, Pénélope gisait inconsciente sur le parquet du salon. Drago tremblait encore de tous ses membres en essayant de cacher les larmes de douleur qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Il a transplané, hein ? devina Kingsley.

Harry acquiesça et se mit à fouiller du regard la pièce. Pendant sa courte captivité, il avait vu Malefoy rôder autour d'une armoire. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. A première vue, rien d'intéressant : quelques pièces de vaisselle précieuse héritées d'un lointain ancêtre. Harry examina plus avant l'armoire elle-même. Il l'avait senti. Le meuble dégageait de la magie. En effleurant sa surface, il découvrit un mécanisme, malheureusement sans la clé qui le faisait fonctionner.

- Kingsley, est-ce que Pénélope porte un objet étrange sur elle ? demanda Harry.

L'Auror fouilla la jeune femme sans rien trouver. Il se tourna vers Harry et secoua la tête, avant de se raviser soudain. Shacklebolt déboutonna le col sévère de la jeune fille pour trouver un étrange cylindre accroché à une chaîne d'argent autour de son cou.

- C'est un truc dans ce genre là que tu cherches, Harry ? demanda Kingsley en lui lançant le pendentif à travers la pièce.

Le jeune Potter attrapa la clé et remercia l'Auror. Il l'introduisit immédiatement dans le mécanisme. L'instant d'après, les vitres de l'armoire se mirent à luire bizarrement en dégageant une lumière verte.

- Potter, il faut encore une autre clé ! lui dit Drago qui regardait faire Harry. C'est un truc de Mage noir. Une clé matérielle et une clé intellectuelle. Il y a un code à donner. Si on ne le donnes pas dans les temps, l'armoire va exploser et nous avec.

Harry regarda attentivement le meuble sans trouver d'indices pour le mettre sur la piste du fameux sésame. A ses côtés, Drago et Kingsley ne semblaient pas davantage inspirés. Alors que l'Auror commençaient à reculer et ordonnait aux deux jeunes gens de se mettre à couvert, Harry vit défiler des lettres sur les vitres. Une idée stupide jaillit dans son esprit. Au lieu de reculer, il avança au contraire et composa le nom qui lui était venu à l'aide des lettres défilantes. Aussitôt, l'armoire qui avait commencé à siffler de manière inquiétante se calma d'elle-même.

Tâchant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains, Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit des liasses de documents.

- Je t'avais dit de reculer, grogna Shacklebolt d'une voix irritée.

Il ne perdit cependant pas davantage de temps à sermonner Harry et s'approcha rapidement pour voir ce que le jeune homme avait découvert. Lui et Drago survolèrent rapidement papiers que Harry faisait défiler.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour rassembler autant d'informations sur l'Ordre !? s'écria finalement Kingsley. Ce n'est plus une fuite, c'est une taupinière !

- Oh non ! dit Harry en pointant une autre série de parchemins. Ron et Hermione vont avoir des problèmes. !

Kingsley pâlit en regardant ce que lui montrait Harry. Drago les parcourut et en resta sans voix. L'attaque du Centre de Transmissions Magiques n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient appris des Vengeurs.

- Il faut immédiatement les en informer ! déclara Harry. Drago, tu fonces au Q.G. pour y amener Pénélope. Mets-la au cachot et raconte tout à McGonagall. Kingsley et moi, on sera aux Transmissions magiques. Tu nous retrouveras là-bas.

- Tu… Tu me fais confiance ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

- On va faire comme si, répondit Harry en regardant Kingsley, qui ne fut pas dupe.

Même si le Survivant n'était pas du genre à le reconnaître face à son vieil ennemi, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas proposé cette solution si celui-ci n'avait pas fait ses preuves à ses yeux.

Sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre Kingsley et le jeune Potter transplanèrent. Malefoy se retrouvait seul avec une prisonnière et une mission à remplir. Sa première mission de confiance depuis qu'il avait changé de camp.


	49. Chapter 49 Mortelle combinaison

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs qui auront surmonté mon absence et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre XLIX Mortelle combinaison**

Situé au sud de la City londonienne sur Cannon Street, le Centre des Transmissions Magiques était camouflé dans un immeuble de bureau anonyme, une de ces tours d'acier et de verre que les Moldus affectionnaient pour aller travailler semblait-il. Tonks, Hestia et Ron étaient venus à pied avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione, lorsqu'elle s'était jointe à la mission au Q.G. avait jugé préférable de camoufler le groupe en horde de touristes. On avait puisé dans les réserves de déguisements moldus du 12, Square Grimmaurd et parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la City à pied, en faisant bien attention à s'émerveiller à chaque coin de rue ou à chaque explication de la jeune fille qui jouait son rôle de guide.

Arrivé dans Cannon Street, Ron examina attentivement le bâtiment et n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Leur tâche n'allait pas être facile : l'immeuble était vaste et comme un immeuble déserté à la City serait vraiment trop louche, on avait loué tous les bureaux de la façade vitrée à des sociétés écran, le terme étant on ne peut mieux choisi.

- A quoi tu penses, Ron ? demanda Arthur Weasley à son fils qui semblait soucieux.

- Que si Voldemort veut faire coup double sur ce coup-là, il a tout intérêt à attaquer aussi les bureaux Moldus. Si son but est de terrifier tout le monde, il ne s'en privera pas. Mais comment protéger des Moldus sans dévoiler nos pouvoirs ? Sur ce coup-là, on n'est pas loin d'un échec et mat.

- On peut faire évacuer l'immeuble, proposa Hestia. Ce n'est pas très dur de se faire passer pour un agent de leur gouvernement et donner une quelconque alerte.

- Mais ça ne résout que le problème des civils, objecta Ron. Le Centre de Transmissions Magiques resterait toujours vulnérable à une attaque et nous ne pourrions toujours pas l'empêcher sans nous dévoiler au grand jour.

- Sans parler de la panique engendrée par une alerte, ajouta Hermione. Ces derniers temps, le monde des Moldus a subi pas mal d'attaques terroristes. L'évacuation serait complètement hors de contrôle et malheureusement, une alerte à la bombe reste le meilleur prétexte pour faire évacuer l'immeuble.

-_Terropiste_ ? interrogea Arthur Weasley. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Terroriste, M Weasley. Le terrorisme, c'est ce que nous fait vivre chaque jour Voldemort. Des attaques ciblées, ne tenant aucun compte des pertes civiles et avec une visée unique : semer la peur et la mort. Certains groupes Moldus en font usage pour faire entendre leurs revendications, mais ce n'est jamais qu'une façon détournée de faire la guerre.

- Intéressant, mais pour le moment, aucune évacuation, trancha Ron. Cela montrerait à Voldemort que nous connaissons ses plans et pourrait aussi mettre la puce à l'oreille de Pénélope. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous échappe. Nous ne pouvons pas faire courir ce risque à Harry. Voldemort pourrait envoyer des troupes à son espionne pour la secourir. On va se réunir dans ce parc et je vous assignerai vos positions, si Papa, Hestia et Tonks sont d'accord.

Son père et les deux Aurors acquiescèrent et Hermione guida le groupe de touristes dans le parc un peu plus loin. Tous entourèrent Hermione qui s'arrêta à l'écart de la foule, comme pour donner des explications sur le quartier. Pendant ce temps, Ron prenait les membres de l'Ordre à part par petits groupes pour leur donner leurs instructions. Le secteur serait quadrillé par une trentaine de membres de l'Ordre. Dès que les Mangemorts pointeraient le bout de leur nez, l'Ordre isolerait la rue avec une barrière anti-moldus et simulerait un immense incendie. Pour ceux qui seraient pris dans la barrière, ils seraient immobilisés en attendant de changer leurs souvenirs. Tous restèrent jusqu'à la fin des explications d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle conclut son rôle de guide à la perfection :

- J'espère que cette visite vous aura plu et éclairés sur l'histoire de notre bonne ville de Londres, n'oubliez pas le guide !

Plusieurs membres qui avait écouté la jeune fille avec attention tout le long la récompensèrent de quelques noises, les autres se contentant de lui sourire en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le poste qui leur était assigné.

Hermione rejoint Ron et Hestia dans un pub qui donnait sur le Centre de Transmissions Magiques.

- Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça, marmonnait Ron en jouant avec la paille de son soda moldu. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais quoi bon sang ?

- Tu as fait quadriller le secteur par une trentaine de membres de l'Ordre, dont plusieurs membres expérimentés comme ton père. Que veux-tu faire de plus ? Sans informations, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment. Ton plan est impeccable. Dès que les Mangemorts pointent le bout de leur nez, on isole la rue avec une barrière anti-moldus et on simule un immense incendie. Pour ceux qui seront pris dans notre barrière, on les immobilise en attendant de changer leurs souvenirs, résuma Hestia.

- Mais il y a trop de paramètres incertains. Et puis cette idée de « terrorisme » me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure. Explique-moi en détail, Hermione.

Le jeune fille entreprit alors un historique des dernières attaques subies par les Moldus et leurs motivations. Ron lui posait une multitude de questions auxquelles elle s'employait à répondre de son mieux. Lorsqu'elle arriva au chapitre des techniques employées par les terroristes, Ron se leva d'un coup et s'écria :

- Mais c'est bien sûr, c'est ça qu'il va faire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma Hermione.

- Pas le temps de discuter ! Hestia, déclenche une procédure d'évacuation du quartier entier tout de suite ! lança Ron.

- Mais je vais devoir passer par la Brigade Magique ! objecta Hestia.

- Je m'en fiche ! Passe même par le Ministre s'il le faut ! Dépêche-toi !

- Mais pour quel motif ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour un gigantesque attentat à la bombe, répondit une voix derrière elle.

- Harry ! Kingsley ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, Harry ? s'étonna Ron.

- Nous avons confisqué certains documents, expliqua Shacklebolt en posant une liasse de parchemins sur la table.

Ron, Hermione et Hestia les parcoururent et pâlirent à mesure de leur lecture. Ron avait compris : Voldemort allait utiliser le terrorisme moldu à son profit. Par conséquent une attaque à la bombe paraissait la plus appropriée. Voldemort commençait à manquer d'effectifs après ses deux revers à Azkaban et Glastonbury. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un nouvel échec et encore moins de risquer d'autres troupes. Leurs vies ne l'intéressaient pas, mais il avait encore besoin d'eux pour prendre le pouvoir. Une attaque indirecte semblait donc plus indiquée. Mais Voldemort était bien plus retors que ça. Il avait recruté et financé des terroristes qui ne savaient rien de lui pour poser des bombes dans le Centre de Transmissions Magiques… Des bombes dont il avait amplifié la puissance grâce à la Magie Noire.

- C'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais, commenta Ron.

- Je déclenche l'évacuation immédiatement, dit Hestia. Hermione, préviens le reste du groupe de la situation.

- Mais où vous êtes-vous procuré ces documents ? s'enquit Ron.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes s'affairaient, Harry et Kingsley racontèrent à Ron la capture de Pénélope, la fuite de Lucius Malefoy :

- Lorsque nous avons fouillé l'appartement, nous avons trouvé une drôle d'armoire. Drago nous a aidé à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, mais nous avons frôlé la catastrophe. Si Harry n'avait pas trouvé le mot de passe, tout l'immeuble se serait évaporé et nous avec. D'ailleurs, avec tout ça tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était le code, Harry.

- Yaxley, une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Pénélope suit le chemin de son vrai père, alors pourquoi pas son nom? répondit l'intéressé.

- C'était un sacré risque que tu as pris là, commenta Ron.

- Si je me trompais l'explosion nous aurait tués, si je ne faisais rien, l'explosion nous tuait aussi. Nous n'avions pas le temps de fuir et c'était la seule idée que j'ai eue sur le moment.

- Vous avez une idée de comment procéder ? demanda Ron. Jamais nous n'avons eu à désamorcer des bombes jusqu'à présent.

- Les bombes moldues sont très complexes, ajouta Hermione qui avait fini de joindre tous les membres du groupe d'intervention. Et Merlin sait quels pièges Voldemort a pu ajouter à celles-ci.

- En temps normal, les bombes ne nous poseraient pas problèmes, dit Kingsley, il suffirait de perturber les ondes électriques grâce aux ondes magiques, ou si ça ne marchait pas, de les envoyer loin de tout, au fond des océans par exemple. Mais comme le dit Hermione, les modifications de Voldemort compliquent trop les choses.

- Avant tout il faut les trouver ! déclara Harry. Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir. Nous aviserons une fois que nous aurons les bombes !

Il n'attendit pas l'accord de ses amis et sortit du pub en direction de l'immeuble abritant le Centre de Transmissions Magiques. Hestia n'eut pas besoin de leur dire que l'alerte avait été donnée. Déjà les Moldus travaillant dans les bureaux de façade se pressaient pour fuir le bâtiment dans une pagaille indescriptible. Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il fendit la foule jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les gens semblaient l'éviter naturellement. Une fois dans le hall, il se précipita vers les escaliers en se concentrant sur la magie qui flottait dans l'immeuble. La puissance des transmissions magiques brouillait tout. Harry n'arrivait pas à localiser la Magie Noire qu'il sentait à l'œuvre dans le bâtiment.

- Harry ! Attends-nous! lui cria Ron en bas des escaliers.

Le jeune Potter se retourna et découvrit une trentaine de personnes habillées comme des policiers accompagnées de Ron et Hermione. Un vigile qui supervisait l'évacuation s'approcha de Kingsley habillé d'un costume noir et d'un imperméable beige. L'Auror lui montra une plaque et le vigile le salua avec respect avant de lui faire un rapport sur l'évacuation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry à Kingsley quand il l'eut rejoint.

- Que nous étions d'une section spéciale du MI-5, le contre-espionnage britannique, une des nombreuses couvertures de la Brigade Magique. Dès qu'il aura évacué lui aussi, nous pourrons dissiper le sort de camouflage.

- Je suis sûr qu'Ursula aurait adoré te voir dans ce costume, dommage, commenta Tonks.

- Tonks, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! rétorqua Kingsley. Harry qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

- De localiser la source de Magie Noire que je sens dans l'immeuble, mais les ondes magiques perturbent tout.

- Ce n'est pas normal, intervint Arthur Weasley. Le Centre de Transmissions magiques est isolé du reste des locaux. Aucune onde magique ne peut passer la barrière qui empêche les appareils moldus de fonctionner.

- Voldemort avait prévu que nous tenterions quelque chose, nous, ou le groupe du Vengeur. Il ne veut pas que nous retrouvions ses bombes, en conclut Ron.

- Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir une brèche dans la barrière, supposa Hermione.

- Concentre-toi, Harry. Nous allons tous chercher avec toi. A nous tous, nous sommes sûrs de les trouver.

Harry se concentra de nouveau. Il ferma un à un ses cinq sens : vue, ouïe, odorat, toucher, goût pour ne sentir que la magie qui flottait autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir celle de ses compagnons, sentir la différence de potentiel de chacun. A mesure que sa perception de la magie s'accentuait, il pouvait visualiser l'immeuble par la magie qui l'avait envahi et qui commençait à le pénétrer de l'intérieur. Il fallait agir vite. Voldemort avait aussi prévu un possible échec. Avec cette brèche, même si les bombes n'explosaient pas, le bâtiment serait inutilisable pour les Moldus et donc comme couverture. La magie qui s'échappait du Centre commençait à imprégner les lieux. L'immeuble allait devenir un bâtiment magique.

Harry concentra toutes ses pensées sur la Magie Noire. Il la sentait, comme du pétrole flottant sur la mer et s'y mêlant progressivement. Sa vision des locaux se fit plus globale, il avait atteint un nouveau palier de perception de la magie. Et comme une révélation, le plan de l'immeuble apparut dans son esprit, laissant voir plusieurs points d'une sombre lumière à différents endroits.

- Deuxième étage, derrière une grille d'aération ; quatrième étage dans un bureau inoccupé ; cinquième étage dans un faux extincteur fixé à un pilier de soutènement ; premier sous-sol dans une armoire à archives référencée A-H 1997. Dernier étage, en plein milieu du Centre de Transmissions Magiques, dit Harry. Il y en a cinq. Trouvez-les !

Kingsley, Ron et Hermione lurent dans l'esprit de Harry pour visualiser les emplacements, puis la troupe se divisa en cinq groupes pour trouver les engins de Voldemort. Harry se précipita vers le Centre de Transmissions Magiques. Il avait senti que celle-là était la plus dangereuse. Au milieu de toutes ces ondes magiques, la bombe de magie Noire aurait un effet des plus dévastateurs. Un petit groupe de six le suivit jusqu'à la porte cachée du Centre. Harry l'avait vue pendant qu'il cherchait les bombes.

Elle était incrustée dans un mur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal entre un vieux poster d'île tropicale et un ficus en pot desséché. Harry posa simplement la main à l'emplacement de la porte et la barrière anti-ondes magiques laissa l'espace suffisant à un homme pour entrer. Harry et ses compagnons pénétrèrent dans la place et découvrirent une immense salle. Elle s'élevait du premier étage au dernier. En son centre trônait un gigantesque dispositif qui aurait fait pâlir les premiers ordinateurs moldus. Harry avait entendu dire qu'ils prenaient plusieurs salles. La porte qu'ils avaient empruntée les avait amenés sur une des nombreuses passerelles qui parcouraient les murs et traversaient la pièce.

- Comment trouver une bombe ici?! s'exclama un des compagnons de Harry.

- Dispersez-vous et cherchez partout. L'attaque est prévue pour 20 heures. Il est 18 heures, mais nous ne savons rien de ces bombes. Pas de temps à perdre en lamentations, au boulot ! ordonna Harry.

Pour montrer l'exemple, Harry partit en tête. La tâche se compliquait. Il savait que la bombe était au milieu de la salle mais à quel niveau ? Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur cette bombe. Il savait que le délai de deux heures n'était qu'une illusion. La brèche dans la barrière n'avait pu être faite que pendant l'évacuation, sinon les Moldus auraient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui impliquait un homme infiltré au sein du Centre de Transmissions Magiques, un homme capable de modifier le compte à rebours en cas de problème. Le temps était compté.

Le jeune Potter dévalait les escaliers métalliques des passerelles, passant d'un niveau à l'autre en un éclair, concentré sur ses sensations. Elle était tout près, il en était convaincu.

- Harry ? C'est Kingsley ! On en a déjà trouvé deux ! lui annonça l'Auror via le médaillon de communication.

- A quoi elles ressemblent ? demanda Harry.

- Ce sont des tubes métalliques noirs ornés de runes argentées, lui répondit Hermione par le médaillon.

- Bien reçu, répondit Harry. Tâchez de trouver les deux autres. Moi je m'occupe de celle du Centre.

Harry scruta la gigantesque machinerie. Partout des voyants, des câbles électriques, des rouages et de la tôle. Rien qui ressemblait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait décrit. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'apparence de l'engin, sa perception devenait plus aisée. Soudain il la sentit… Juste en dessous de lui, chargée de magie Noire, débordante d'une puissance sans nom. Il se précipita dans sa direction, mais alors qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle, une brûlure déchirante lui traversa le front.

-_Alors Potter ! On s'amuse à chercher mes petits joujoux ? dit une voix dans sa tête._


	50. Chapter 50 Comptes à rebours

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre L Comptes à rebours**

Harry se retenait de hurler sous l'incroyable douleur que lui faisait subir Voldemort. Il avait l'impression que son crâne était sur le point de se fendre en deux. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le pas sur la raison et avait baissé sa garde. Voldemort avait profité de cette brèche dans son occlumancie pour s'immiscer dans son esprit.

-_Combien de fois devrai-je te torturer pour te faire comprendre que toute lutte est vaine contre moi ! Tes victoires passées n'existent que pour ta gloriole personnelle. Tu n'es rien ! Un petit grain de sable sur le point d'être balayé ! _le raillait Voldemort.

Harry savait depuis un moment qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre à ses provocations. Il n'en aurait que plus de prise sur son esprit. Il consacrait toute sa volonté sur le rejet de cet intrus. Il devait rétablir sa barrière mentale. Mais étrangement, malgré l'absence de Voldemort sur les lieux, la pression mentale du Mage noir était trop forte.

-_On essaie de résister, Potter ? Tu crois pouvoir me repousser ? Je vais te briser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mettre fin à ta misérable existence._

Harry restait muet. Il devait concentrer toute sa volonté, toute sa conscience sur une seule chose : contrer Voldemort. La souffrance n'était rien, la provocation n'était rien. Il avait déjà survécu aux attaques mentales du mage Noir, alors pourquoi pas maintenant, quand il avait au doigt le moyen de le repousser. Il mobilisa toutes ses pensées vers ses sentiments pour ses amis, pour ses parents, pour Dumbledore, pour Sirius, pour Ginny. L'anneau d'or se mit à luire, mais Voldemort semblait ne pas être affecté par cet afflux d'énergie vers l'artefact.

-_Joli bijou, Potter ! Mais il ne te servira plus à rien. Il ornera bientôt ta dépouille !_

Une décharge mentale parcourut l'esprit de Harry lui faisant subir mille tortures. On aurait dit un _Doloris_, mais la souffrance de Harry n'était pas physique. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout et tomba à genoux.

-_Bien ! Te voilà plus raisonnable. Te voilà à genoux devant Lord Voldemort. Implore mon pardon et je t'accorderai peut-être une mort rapide._

Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait plus reculer. L'anneau était activé, mais rien ne se passait comme il l'avait pensé. La seule activation ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait prendre un énorme risque. Il leva douloureusement la main, prêt à la porter à son front, à l'endroit de la cicatrice.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!! _rugit avec une pointe de panique la voix dans sa tête.

Le proximité entre la bague et la cicatrice semblait avoir quelque effet. La voix de Voldemort s'était affaiblie dans son crâne. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Harry plaqua alors désespérément sa main contre l'Horcruxe involontairement implanté en lui. Il entendit le Mage Noir hurler de douleur dans sa tête. Il le voyait presque se tordre de douleur comme sous l'action d'une effroyable brûlure.

La voix et la présence de Voldemort avaient disparu. La magie de l'anneau avait glissé sur Harry comme sur de l'eau ne s'attaquant qu'à cette partie de haine contenue dans sa cicatrice. « J'ai pris un gros risque, se dit-il. Quand je pense au savon que va ma passer Ginny en apprenant ça. ». Il se demandait également l'étendue des dégâts qu'il venait d'infliger à Voldemort.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tout va bien ? demandèrent plusieurs voix autour de lui.

Le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Son corps était toujours prostré sous le choc de l'agresseur. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à qui appartenait ces voix. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : le Centre des Transmissions Magiques, les bombes et celle qu'il cherchait et qui se trouvait là à quelques mètres devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- M. Potter, vous allez bien ? lui demanda d'une voix inquiète une femme d'âge mûr penchée sur lui.

- Oui, ça peut aller. Dépêchons-nous, j'ai trouvé la bombe, elle est juste devant nous. Ne la touchez sous aucun prétexte pour le moment, répondit-il avant de prendre son médaillon de communication. Hermione, j'ai une bombe devant moi, où en êtes-vous ?

- Nous avons trouvé les deux dernières. D'après ce que je sais des explosifs moldus et l'aura de Magie Noire dégagée, il y a de quoi raser la moitié du quartier, répondit la jeune fille.

- Une idée de comment s'en débarrasser ? demanda le jeune Potter.

- Le problème vient des runes sur le tube. Elles créent un champ de protection infranchissable pour le moment. Et si on arrive à le franchir, on déclenche la bombe et peut-être même toutes les bombes. Elles doivent être reliées entre elles, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Appelle Drago et demande-lui son avis. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vienne sur place pour le moment. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais pas besoin de rallonger la liste des victimes en cas d'échec.

- A tous les membres de l'Ordre qui nous ont aidé, retournez au Quartier Général, ordonna Kingsley. Cinq d'entre nous vont rester pour essayer de désamorcer les bombes. Pour les autres, nous avons besoin de vous pour défendre la communauté magique contre Voldemort. Tonks et Arthur, tu les ramènes. Hestia, Hermione, Ron, Harry et moi, on s'occupe du reste.

Arthur Weasley voulut protester. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces trois jeunes gens à peine adultes s'exposer au danger ainsi. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ron, ni Harry qu'il considérait comme un fils ou Hermione qu'il aimait comme sa fille. La voix de Ron résonna dans le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou :

- Papa, dépêche-toi d'évacuer. Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde s'en sortira sain et sauf.

Faire appel aux connaissances de Drago Malefoy coûtait à Ron. Mais il comprenait la décision de Harry. En matière de Magie Noire poussée, Malefoy était le seul à pouvoir les aider depuis la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue. Si jamais ils s'en sortaient, il faudrait remédier à ça et pousser plus avant les cours de Lupin en la matière à leur retour au 12, square Grimmaurd. Ron sentait bien qu'il avait gagné en courage, mais il n'était pas aussi tête brûlée que son meilleur ami. En bon stratège, il se devait d'envisager l'échec, quitte à passer pour un défaitiste.

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur la bombe devant lui. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard, cherchant la moindre faille dans le champ de protection généré par les runes, la moindre anomalie exploitable pour se débarrasser de tous ces engins de mort.

Au Q.G., Drago se creusait la tête pour savoir de quelle rune il s'agissait :

-_J'ai vu mon père utiliser beaucoup de runes, notamment pour la Magie Noire, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà rencontré celle-là_, répondit-il à Hermione d'après la description qu'elle lui en avait faite.

- Peut-être a-t-il utilisé une astuce pour empêcher de reconnaître la rune, comme une rune complémentaire invisible ou un effet miroir… proposa Hermione.

-_Ne sois pas ridicule, Granger, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'utiliserait des techniques aussi… Mais attends une minute !..._

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un instant.

-_Ça y est, c'est une rune Odal, mais elle est doublée par un effet miroir, comme si elle était posée à la surface de l'eau, tu saisis, Granger ? En Magie Noire, on l'utilise pour les pièges à malédictions_, révéla Drago.

- Comme celui qui a tué Lestrange ? demanda Hermione.

-_Exactement. Pour la désactiver, connaissant les méthodes favorites du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut donner un peu de son sang. Donner son sang c'est offrir un peu de sa force vitale et s'affaiblir devant lui, il adore cette symbolique._

Harry qui suivait la conversation, se souvint de Dumbledore offrant ce sacrifice au mur de la grotte marine. Il se rappela la déception du vieil homme face au manque d'ingéniosité de son ennemi.

- Merci Drago, on va se débrouiller maintenant, le gratifia Harry. Au passage, n'appelle plus Voldemort comme ça. Entraîne-toi à prononcer son nom de scène ou si tu as trop de mal, appelle-le Jedusor.

Le jeune Potter coupa la communication avant d'entendre la réplique cinglante de son meilleur ennemi. Il se mordit un doigt jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il attendit que le liquide vital se soit étalé un peu partout sur sa paume et l'appliqua brusquement sur le champ de force qui protégeait la bombe devant lui. L'écran invisible disparut de lui-même et Harry en informa immédiatement ses camarades. Tous suivirent ses instructions, et en un rien de temps les cinq bombes furent à portée de main et de baguette.

- Je crois que les problèmes ne font qu'empirer, annonça Ron. Les runes sur le tube se sont mises à défiler, comme un compte à rebours, mais au lieu de chiffres, ce sont des runes.

Mais Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de Ron pour constater le phénomène qui se déroulait aussi devant ses yeux. Les vingt quatre runes de l'alphabet nordique se succédaient sur le tube de plus en plus vite. Elles brillaient de plus en plus fort.

Une rire sardonique retentit dans tout l'immeuble et une voix sarcastique s'éleva :

-_Ceci n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle ère de terreur ! La mort se dresse devant vous et dans quelques instants, vous ne pourrez plus rien contre moi et mon armée en marche ! Adieu Harry Potter !_

Lui ! Encore lui ! Toujours lui ! La colère de Harry montait en même temps qu'il prenait conscience de son impuissance. Jamais il ne pourrait arrêter les bombes à temps. Elles semblaient prêtes à exploser dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Harry ! La coupe de Poufsouffle ! cria Hermione dans le médaillon de communication.

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Voldemort avait dissimulé la coupe de Poufsouffle dans une brèche dimensionnelle, s'il avait su ouvrir la cache de Voldemort, il pouvait probablement aussi en créer une pour y éloigner la bombe. En se concentrant sur ses souvenirs dans la Salle des Quatre à Poudlard, il parvint à ouvrir une brèche vers une autre dimension et lança un_Expulso_ pour y projeter la bombe. D'une arabesque, il referma le passage. Il sentit la Magie Noire des autres bombes disparaître quasiment en même temps : les autres avaient compris l'idée d'Hermione et avaient réussi à faire disparaître les bombes.

Au moment où les cinq brèches dans l'espace-temps se refermèrent, tous entendirent une explosion assourdie. Les murs de l'immeuble semblèrent vaciller un instant, mais le bâtiment n'en souffrait pas : Ils avaient réussi ! Les bombes de Voldemort avaient été neutralisées !

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa confrontation avec Voldemort avait été très éprouvante et il avait dû déployer beaucoup de magie pour activer l'anneau et créer une brèche vers une autre dimension. Ses paupières s'affaissèrent tout doucement et il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune Potter était allongé dans ce qui servait d'infirmerie au Quartier Général. Mme Pomfresh et Ursula semblaient plongées dans la préparation de quelque décoction malodorante. Harry sentit une petite main, chaude et douce enserrer la sienne. Il tourna doucement la tête pour reconnaître sa Ginny, assoupie à son chevet.

- Vous voilà réveillé, M. Potter, lui lança Madame Pomfresh. On dirait que vous n'y êtes pas encore allé de main morte cette fois.

- Tu es loin d'avoir épuisé tes réserves de magie, mais ton corps lui a failli atteindre ses limites, Harry, expliqua Ursula.

- D'où un énième évanouissement, grogna Harry. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Harry ? l'appela une petite voix encore endormie.

- Oui, mon amour, je suis là, dit le jeune Potter pour rassurer Ginny.

La jeune fille se blottit contre Harry, le serrant dans ses bras comme pour l'empêcher de disparaître. Le jeune homme s'attendrit de cette attitude protectrice et un peu possessive.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de les laisser se reposer tous les deux, conseilla Ursula à sa tante.

Harry adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la Médicomage et à l'infirmière qui semblait rechigner à l'idée de laisser deux jeunes gens partager un lit de l'infirmerie. Harry ferma les yeux, envoûté par le parfum de Ginny et bercé par les battements de son cœur. Quelques instants plus tard, il replongeait dans le sommeil.

Des images se succédèrent dans son esprit endormi. Il revoyait sa confrontation mentale avec Voldemort, la haine et le désir de destruction qui avaient essayé de contaminer son esprit. Inconsciemment, Voldemort avait laissé des images dans son subconscient : une armée prête à la bataille, une armée plus grande encore que celle de Glastonbury, renforcée par de nouveaux géants, des Mangemorts, des créatures invoquées, mais pire encore, l'armée de Voldemort comptait des centaines d'Inferi. Harry pouvait sentir l'envie de sang et de mort dégagée par cet ensemble meurtrier.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Voldemort ait rassemblé autant d'ennemis en si peu de temps. D'où pouvait-il tirer autant de partisans ? La bataille de Glastonbury et le siège d'Azkaban l'avaient déjà privé de nombreux fidèles.

Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, et descendit dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Cela l'aiderait peut-être à réfléchir. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y trouva Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin et le professeur McGonagall conversant des derniers événements.

- Heureux que tu sois déjà sur pied, Harry, se réjouit Lupin en le voyant entrer. Tu dois avoir faim, Molly t'a laissé quelque chose de côté au cas où. Regarde dans le garde-manger.

Le loup-garou feignait la bonne humeur, mais il avait immédiatement senti que Harry était préoccupé en entrant dans la cuisine. Mieux valait le laisser manger quelque chose avant de le faire parler, pensait Remus.

Harry alla fouiner dans la resserre où il trouva un plateau de club sandwichs préparés à son attention par Mrs Weasley. Il s'attabla et mangea de bon cœur. Lorsqu'il prit son quatrième sandwich, Lupin engagea les hostilités :

- Quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il.

- Beaucoup de choses me tracassent, avoua Harry. D'abord j'ai détruit l'Horcruxe que Voldemort avait incrusté en moi. J'ai toujours la cicatrice, mais je ne ressens plus de connexion avec Voldemort. J'ai pris un très gros risque pour le chasser de mon esprit. J'aurais pu me tuer, mais là n'est pas le problème. En détruisant ce lien entre mon esprit et le sien, j'ai fait perdre à l'Ordre du Phénix un atout stratégique crucial. Je ne peux plus sonder les plans de l'ennemi.

- Nous avons d'autres moyens de les connaître sans que tu aies besoin de mettre en danger ta santé mentale, lui répondit Kingsley. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour te sortir de ce traquenard. Tu n'as rien à regretter. Je te préfère en vie et prêt à te battre que mort ou à l'état de légume.

- Et même si nous n'avons jamais douté de votre force, M. Potter, il faut bien reconnaître que dans le domaine du combat mental, Voldemort a beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous. Vous êtes vivant et sain d'esprit c'est tout ce qui compte, jeune homme, ajouta McGonagall.

- Je ne peux peut-être plus sonder directement les pensées de Voldemort, mais il semble qu'il ait laissé involontairement des éléments d'information en moi. Je viens de faire un cauchemar, annonça Harry. Ajouté aux menaces de Voldemort avant l'explosion des bombes, ce mauvais rêve pourrait en fait très bien refléter la réalité de ce qui nous attend dans un futur très proche.

Le jeune Potter entreprit de leur raconter sa vision nocturne avec le plus de précision possible. Il laissa Kingsley lire dans son esprit pour y déceler des indices qu'il aurait ratés.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de ton rêve, il est constitué, comme tu le craignais, de souvenirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont pas le fruit de ton imagination, mais ton combat mental avec Voldemort a pu te permettre d'absorber certaines de ses pensées, expliqua Kingsley. Géants, Inferi, nouveaux Mangemorts et créatures en tout genre… Je ne sais pas où il cache tout ça, mais nous n'avons pas de quoi lui tenir tête. Ses forces représentent au moins un milliers d'unités. L'ordre du Phénix, même avec le renfort de l'A.D., ne dépasse pas les deux cents hommes.

- Mais à Glastonbury ? demanda Harry.

- Le terrain était à notre avantage. Nous avons guidé Voldemort jusqu'à nous, là où nous le voulions pour lui tendre un piège. Mais nos forces étaient largement inférieures, rappela Lupin.

- Alors il est temps d'élargir le recrutement, comme Voldemort, et de faire appel à nos alliés sans attendre, déclara Ron qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec Hermione et Ginny.

- Mais où veux-tu trouver plus d'hommes si rapidement ?! L'attaque de Voldemort n'est qu'une question de jours ! protesta Kingsley. Nous ne savons même pas où il va frapper !

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus, répondit Ron. Et si j'ai raison, il nous faudra bien plus de deux cents hommes… Je dirais environ six cents.

- Mais ça ne représente que la moitié des effectifs de Voldemort ! s'étonna le professeur McGonagall.

- En profitant du terrain, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'hommes que lui. Voldemort a la fâcheuse manie de laisser la bride sur le cou à ses troupes pour semer un maximum de panique et de dégâts. C'est cette manie qui va le perdre, dit Ron.

- Et on peut savoir où il va attaquer à ton avis ? demanda Harry.

- A Londres, pourquoi ailleurs ? dit une voix traînante derrière le jeune Weasley avant qu'il ne réponde. Je partage l'avis du rouquin. Le temps des circonvolutions est terminé pour Je…Jedusor. Il veut en finir et il pense en avoir les moyens en lançant une seule attaque décisive.

- De combien de temps disposons-nous à votre avis, Messieurs ? s'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

- Pas plus d'un mois, répondit Drago. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour rassembler autant d'unités sans se faire repérer. Si les troupes de Je… Jedusor étaient prêtes, la Brigade Magique aurait déjà détecté des mouvements suspects dans les environs de la capitale.

- Et d'où lui viennent ses renforts ? demanda Harry.

- Des pays qui commencent à s'agiter sur les sujets qui nous opposent depuis plus de quarante ans avec les Mangemorts, répondit Ron : d'Europe de l'Est principalement, mais aussi de France, du Portugal et d'Espagne, de Scandinavie, des Etats-Unis… C'est là que nous trouverons des renforts, nous aussi. Aucun de ces pays n'est entièrement acquis à la Marque Noire. Nous avons encore des chances de trouver un soutien parmi eux.

- Il va falloir passer par le Ministère, dit Hermione. Il n'y a que par là que nous pourrons mobiliser une coopération des autres Ministères de la Magie.

- Parce que tu as encore foi dans le Ministère après l'épisode du Vengeur ? Scrimgeour ne nous accorde aucun crédit et une grande partie de l'administration est infiltrée ou apathique, s'emporta Ron. Non, il va falloir nous débrouiller seuls pour créer des alliances. La coopération magique d'aujourd'hui n'est qu'une façade pour les bureaucrates qui chicanent sur tout et n'importe quoi. Rappelle-toi Percy et ses fonds de chaudron.

- Ron a raison, c'est dans l'adversité que les véritables amis apparaissent. Nous avons déjà des contacts en France et en Europe de l'Est, analysa Hermione. Il va falloir réactiver ces réseaux le plus vite possible et en créer de nouveaux ailleurs.

La petite assemblée ne put qu'acquiescer aux conclusions des jeunes gens. L'organisation d'un plan d'action leur prit tout le reste de la nuit.


	51. Chapter 51 Rencontre Internationale

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

**Chapitre LI Rencontre internationale**

En ce mois de février déjà bien entamé, le monde sorcier devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : la menace de Voldemort ne pesait pas uniquement sur l'Angleterre. Depuis la bataille de Glastonbury, les attentats et les meurtres n'en finissaient plus. Après les meurtres des ministres italiens et portugais de la Magie en janvier, plus aucun gouvernement magique ne semblait à l'abri. Les idées pernicieuses de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts s'insinuaient partout, faisant feu de tout bois, elles ravivaient les haines ancestrales et l'intolérance.

Nombreuses étaient les nations magiques qui devaient y faire face. Si les factions qui les prônaient à l'étranger ne se réclamaient pas officiellement du terrible Mage noir, leur affiliation idéologique ne faisait aucun doute.

En Espagne, la haine anti-moldu prenait des proportions inégalées depuis les persécutions de l'Inquisition et de Torquemada. Loin d'avoir oublié les bûchers à répétition et les exils forcés, les sorciers et sorcières ibères vouaient une sorte de culte à leurs ancêtres martyrisés par une Eglise catholique intransigeante et obtuse. _Los Manos de la Muerte_, une phalange similaire aux Mangemorts, dirigée par l'aristocrate Don Nero de la Negranoche, attisaient ces haines endormies. Ils soufflaient sur les braises couvant sous la cendre par des discours fallacieux et molduphobes. Au Portugal, la situation était sensiblement la même. La disparition du Ministre Don Felipe Da Evora avait plongé la communauté magique portugaise dans le chaos. Ce personnage était le seul sorcier a faire véritablement l'unanimité et capable de faire barrage aux idées molduphobes. Depuis sa mort sa faction politique tentait tant bien que mal d'endiguer les attaques incessantes du groupe _As Sombras_.

En Allemagne, les mages noirs avaient plus de mal à soulever une population devenue extrêmement prudente depuis Grindelwald et son alliance avec les nazis. Beaucoup de sorciers de cette génération avaient eux aussi prêté la main aux tentatives occultes du IIIème Reich et le sentiment de culpabilité restait encore très présent. Toutefois, certaines villes historiquement liées à la Magie Noire connaissaient des troubles inquiétants. Au château de Wewelburg, où cinquante ans auparavant se tenaient des expériences atroces sous la conduite de Grindelwald, d'étranges rassemblements avaient lieu. La _Magische Sicherheit Section _avait mené son enquête. De toute évidence, des sorciers y avaient tenu des rituels de Magie Noire très avancée. Les premières conclusions de l'Auror Harald Drachenblut penchaient vers une invocation, probablement une créature magique scellée à Wewelburg plusieurs siècles auparavant. Malheureusement, rien n'indiquait si le monstre avait été libéré ou non.

Outre-Atlantique, la situation devenait particulièrement inquiétante. La Fédération Magique d'Amérique du Nord, rassemblant sorciers américains et canadiens était le théâtre d'un affrontement entre les sorciers de souche européenne et les chamans Amérindiens, sans compter les populations magiques issues d'Afrique et d'Asie. Les mages Amérindiens avaient conquis de haute lutte, deux ans auparavant, le droit d'enseigner leur propre culture magique à leurs enfants et même aux jeunes sorciers des autres « races ». Mais dernièrement un projet de loi déposé par un mage du nom de Walter Abigaïl Ironwand, visait à restreindre cette liberté. Les sorciers désirant étudier la magie des Indiens d'Amérique devaient pouvoir justifier dix années d'études après l'équivalent américain des ASPIC. De notoriété publique, Ironwand était le chef de file d'une faction de fanatiques qui considérait comme seule vraie Magie, celle pratiquée dans la bonne vieille Europe. Bien entendu, ce Ku Klux Klan de sorciers omettait de préciser que lors de ses expéditions punitives devenues de plus en plus fréquentes, ses membres n'hésitaient pas à recourir à la Magie Noire des autres cultures comme le vaudou. Cagoulés de rouge, les partisans d'Ironwand se livraient sans relâche à une croisade de purification digne des plus sombres jours de la conquête de l'Ouest.

Au Proche Orient et notamment en Egypte, la population magique était de longue date tenue d'une main de fer par Ali Khader El Amasri, un cheikh d'une lignée bédouine connue pour son obsession de la pureté et son attachement maladif à des pratiques obsolètes voire barbares. Officiellement neutre, le cheikh profitait néanmoins de la situation en Angleterre pour chasser tous les sorciers britanniques de la terre des pharaons. Il éliminait ainsi tout risque d'influence occidentale sur les mages orientaux qui vivaient sous sa loi. Malgré sa neutralité, des rumeurs couraient sur de probables contacts entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En Europe de l'Est, d'où la plupart des nouvelles recrues de Voldemort semblaient venir, la Roumanie et la Bulgarie connaissaient toutes deux une véritable guerre civile. Confortés par la position de Durmstrang sur la Magie Noire, les partisans de Voldemort avaient fini par trouver plusieurs échos favorables au sein des deux populations. Là encore, la molduphobie jouait un grand rôle après un demi-siècle d'oppression communiste. Les mages noirs savaient parfaitement faire vibrer cette corde dans le cœur de ceux qui prêtaient l'oreille à leurs discours. Derniers bastions européens des créatures magiques géantes comme les dragons, la Roumanie et la Bulgarie représentaient un enjeu stratégique majeur pour la bataille à venir.

Plus proche de la Grande Bretagne, la France subissait désormais de plein fouet les conséquences des désordres chez sa voisine. Malgré une traque sans relâche menée par la Sûreté Magique, il semblait bien que plusieurs Mangemorts avaient trouvé refuge sur le sol français. Ils prisaient surtout les régions relativement peu peuplées et accidentées comme la Lozère et certains coins reculés des Pyrénées. Les Mangemorts avaient également acquis à leur cause des partisans de la Blanche Flamme dans la capitale et dans certaines grandes villes. Lors d'une descente dans les catacombes parisiennes, les Aurors français avaient pu capturer certains de ses membres lors d'un rituel sanglant de Magie Noire. Le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Magie était gardé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre par une troupe d'élite.

Face à cette situation extrêmement critique, l'initiative de l'ordre du Phénix fut bien accueillie par leurs interlocuteurs. Il avait fallu une bonne semaine à l'Ordre pour choisir les personnes à contacter dans chaque pays sans passer par le Ministère de la Magie.

Le 15 février, douze personnes furent accueillies à Tintagel dans le second Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Tout avait été prévu pour qu'ils puissent participer à cette conférence internationale sans aucun souci matériel. Molly Wealey, aidée par les elfes de Poudlard et Dobby, avait veillé à ce que chacun bénéficie de sa propre chambre aménagée dans les souterrains secrets de Merlin. Harry, Kingsley et le professeur McGonagall les laissèrent s'installer avant de les amener dans une grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion. Eclairée par une myriade de chandelles flottantes, une immense table ronde trônait au milieu de la gigantesque salle voûtée. Plusieurs cheminées où ronflait un feu d'enfer chauffaient cette immense crypte. Au plafond étaient représentées des scènes des vies du Roi Arthur et de Merlin. Les visiteurs restèrent un instant médusés devant la majesté de la pièce.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, prenez place, les invita Minerva McGonagall en désignant des sièges sculptés dans le dur chêne d'Angleterre et doublé de cuir de dragon.

Les invités se placèrent autour de la gigantesque table ronde, derrière une étiquette portant leur nom et leurs pays d'origine. Ils venaient tous de différentes contrées : deux sorciers germaniques d'Allemagne et d'Autriche, un mage d'Espagne, une sorcière portugaise, Viktor Krum et le sélectionneur national de l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare, deux ressortissants du Proche Orient, un Egyptien et un Persan, Julius Delacour et un membre de la Sûreté Magique…

Mais le trio le plus surprenant venait d'Amérique du Nord : un chaman Cheyenne, un sorcier vaudou venu des bayous de Louisiane et un sorcier de souche européenne. Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur les troubles et les dissensions dans cette région du monde, Harry ne pouvait que s'étonner de la bonne entente qui régnait entre ces trois hommes. L'âge de ce trio inattendu tournait autour de la trentaine, peut-être s'était-il connus durant leurs études, pensa le jeune Potter. Après tout, Hermione, Ron et lui étaient assez différents les uns des autres et pourtant leur amitié n'avait pas de limites.

- Guel tommache gue ze cher Alpus ne puize être tes nôtres, déplora le vieux mage allemand. Ch'ai pleuré za mort gomme un envant. Il a tant vait pour notre pays en luttant gontre Grindelwald. Il aurait été vier de nous foir tous réunis pour gompattre Foltemort.

- J'en suis tout à fait convaincu, Herr Eisenadler, approuva Minerva McGonagall avant d'annoncer : Je vais faire rapidement les présentations. Herr Friedmar Eisenadler nous vient d'Allemagne, il a fait partie autrefois de la résistance contre Grindelwald. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes débarrassés de l'élève de ce mage noir : Karl Maria Willigut.

Tous les assistants de la réunion saluèrent d'un hochement de tête respectueux le vénérable mage allemand. Sa peau parcheminée et ses épaules voûtées laissaient deviner son grand âge, toutefois, ses yeux témoignaient d'une grande vivacité d'esprit. A bien des égards, il rappelait Dumbledore à Harry. Puis les participants tournèrent leurs regards vers la femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Frau Hildegarde Morgenstern, éminente sorcière autrichienne, archéologue et chercheuse en Ancienne Magie auprès du Chancelier de la Magie autrichien.

L'intéressée salua l'assistance d'un geste de la main et d'un discret sourire. Lorsqu'il avait appris la venue d'une Autrichienne, il s'était attendu à une caricature coiffée de deux macarons blonds nattés sur les oreilles. En réalité, Frau Morgenstern portait un chignon un peu négligé duquel pointait une baguette de bois ciré. Elle paraissait avoir une petite quarantaine d'année sans avoir rien perdu de son charme germanique. Ses deux grands yeux d'un bleu profond scrutaient les membres de la conférence avec acuité, comme pour y déceler la moindre faille.

- Don Ignacio Del Verdejo, membre de la Confrérie Magique de Grenade et fervent opposant aux _Manos de la Muerte_, il a déjà essuyé plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat de leur part.

Cette dernière remarque était inutile selon Harry. A voir, Don Ignacio, il était aisé de deviner que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été tendres pour lui. Sans atteindre les sommets de Fol Œil, l'Espagnol montrait des séquelles de ces attentats. Malgré son port altier de fier hidalgo, ce jeune homme à peu près de l'âge de Bill avait le visage traversé d'une fine balafre et avait toujours les yeux aux aguets comme s'il s'attendait à quelque attaque.

- Señorita Rosa Da Evora, fille de feu le Ministre le Magie du Portugal Don Felipe Da Evora. Elle est entrée en résistance contre _Las Sombras _avec plusieurs de ses compatriotes et même certains de ses élèves. Elle est professeur de sortilèges à l'école Ibérique de Magie _Estrella del Sur_.

Rosa Da Evora n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Harry n'en fut que plus étonné de la savoir déjà professeur. Sa beauté latine était inédite pour le jeune Potter. Sa peau mate, ses cheveux d'un noir aussi éclatant que ses yeux et la grâce de ses gestes, tout n'était que beauté chez elle. La comparer avec Ginny ne lui venait pas un seul instant à l'esprit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs vers la jeune femme.

- Nul besoin de présenter Monsieur Krum, sa célébrité le précède. Je préciserai cependant qu'il a activement participé à la lutte contre les mages noirs roumains et bulgares et a également permis la victoire de Glastonbury grâce à son escadron. En revanche, Monsieur Dimitri Levski est moins connu des foules. Il est sélectionneur national de Bulgarie, mais il est surtout l'ennemi juré des mages noirs de Bulgarie. Il a réuni autour de lui la résistance contre les nouveaux maîtres de Durmstrang.

Harry décela immédiatement en Dimitri Levski l'ancien joueur de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, son nom lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il un lien de parenté avec le poursuiveur bulgare qu'il avait vu jouer à la Coupe du Monde. L'homme d'allure athlétique, toisa l'assistance d'un regard aussi peu amène que celui de son poulain, puis salua.

- Je vous présente Abdallah Ma'Azraq, fils du cheikh Khader Ma'Azraq de la troisième cataracte. Tous deux luttent depuis plus de dix ans contre le régime d'El Amasri qui pourrait être un soutien de Voldemort.

Habillé d'une djellabah du blanc le plus pur, portant quelques bijoux d'or finement ciselé, l'air farouche, Abdallah Ma'Azraq semblait tout droit sorti du film Lawrence d'Arabie qu'Harry avait vu un jour chez les Dursley. Harry lui donnait environ trente cinq ans. Il dégageait une aura magique étrange, différente des sorciers européens, qui ne cessait de l'intriguer, tout comme celle du mage persan à ses côtés.

- Omayoun Tir'Aban nous vient de la principauté magique de Perse, que les Moldus appellent Iran. Les gouvernements moldu et magique de ce pays sont séparés depuis 1979, d'où ce nouveau nom. El Amasri qui a la main mise sur tout le Proche Orient lorgne la principauté magique depuis quelques temps. Voldemort semble lui avoir promis un appui dès qu'il aurait conquis la Grande Bretagne. Monsieur Tir'Aban souhaite nous offrir son aide et celle de son pays pour enrayer cela.

Il y avait un énorme contraste entre les deux orientaux. Autant l'Egyptien semblait façonné par le désert, presque brut, autant Omayoun Tir'Aban reflétait le raffinement de l'Orient décrit par les auteurs antiques. Ses yeux étaient fardés, mettant en relief son profil de faucon, son nez aquilin et ses sourcils finement dessinés. Son regard était à l'avenant : perçants. Sa mise était recherchée, des fils d'or parsemaient sa robe de pourpre sans pour autant en devenir ostentatoires.

- De France nous viennent Messieurs Julius Delacour, préfet du district magique de Lyon et Théophile Gendebien, Auror à la Sûreté Magique française. Tous deux ont participé à la bataille de Glastonbury et traquent les Mangemorts et leurs affidés qui se dissimulent en France.

Les deux Français saluèrent chaleureusement l'assistance avec un sourire, ce qui eut le mérite de faire disparaître l'ambiance tendue de ces présentations. Julius Delacour se permit même un clin d'œil en direction de Harry.

- Enfin, trois représentants de la Fédération Magique d'Amérique du Nord : Ahiga, chamane cheyenne, le sorcier vaudou Jonas Babin des bayous de Louisiane et Aaron Woodengreen, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à l'Université Magique de Salem.

La matière qu'enseignait Aaron Woodengreen pouvait expliquer le lien qui unissait le trio américain. Mais jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer un professeur d'Histoire de la Magie aussi vivant. Son expérience de six ans avec Binns faussait certainement son jugement. En regardant ce jeune professeur, il se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas retrouver un intérêt à cette discipline dans ses cours. Les deux sorciers tribaux étaient revêtus de leurs tenues de cérémonies. Jonas Babin était maquillé de façon inquiétante, le blanc qui maculait son visage, rehaussé de noir autour des yeux et de la bouche faisait immanquablement penser à une tête de mort. Il portait un lourd collier de coquillage agrémenté de dents d'alligators ou de quelque autre saurien. Quant à Ahiga, son costume était fait de cuir tanné et de plumes multicolores régulièrement piquetées de blanches. En comparaison, les tenues des deux mages orientaux semblaient particulièrement sobres.

Kingsley se leva et prit le relais de Minerva McGonagall dans le rôle de l'hôte :

- Pour conclure, nous allons nous présenter. Voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'Ecole Ministérielle de Magie qui remplace temporairement Poudlard dont elle a été sous-directrice pendant de longues années. Elle fait partie du Commandement de l'Ordre du Phénix fondé par feu le professeur Dumbledore.

Kingsley marqua une pause, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qui il présenterait après le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je m'appelle Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror à la Brigade Magique et membre du commandement de l'Ordre, et voici…

Harry n'y tint plus. Il ne supportait plus de jouer les atouts cachés pour impressionner un auditoire. C'était à lui de se présenter, il se leva brusquement et coupa Kingsley :

- Je suis Harry Potter, celui que la presse a surnommé le Survivant. Et s'il faut donner mes états de service les voici : j'ai survécu à un _Avada Kedavra _de Voldemort à l'âge d'un an grâce à ma mère et depuis que j'ai onze ans, j'ai rencontré cinq fois ce monstre...A chaque fois j'ai survécu. Voldemort me hait et veut ma mort depuis ma naissance, il en est de même pour moi. Il a tué des êtres chers à mon cœur, mon père, ma mère, mon parrain et Dumbledore, sans compter tous les innocents qui n'ont pas l'air de peser lourd sur sa conscience, s'il en a une. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour faire cesser tous ces massacres, pour faire front uni face à Voldemort et le poison qu'il insuffle dans les esprits du monde entier.

Harry fixa chacun des assistants de la réunion puis s'assit. Kingsley sourit intérieurement, il n'avait pas prévu cet éclat de la part du jeune homme, mais l'effet produit sur les invités était bien plus profond que s'il avait lui-même fait les présentations. Certains restaient encore figés sous les paroles percutantes du jeune Potter, d'autres, comme Julius Delacour, affichaient un sourire entendu – après tout il avait déjà vu ce dont Harry était capable. Finalement ce fut Friedmar Eisenadler qui parla le premier :

- Tes paroles tignes te l'élèfe fafori te ze cher Tumpletore, applaudit le vieux sorcier. Et gomme l'aurait propaplement tit ze cher Alpus, maintenant, pazzons aux choses zérieuses.

Le vieux mage sourit malicieusement à Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Le jeune Potter se sentit un élan de sympathie pour lui et lui rendit son sourire. Les membres de la conférence acquiescèrent aux paroles de l'Allemand et chacun se prépara à exposer la situation de son pays et les connexions avec Voldemort.

Quelque fut la nation, toutes se trouvaient dans une situation critique. Que l'ombre dirige déjà leur pays ou pas, leur destin semblait lié à la victoire ou à la défaite de Voldemort. Tous convenaient de cela, mais les divergences se faisaient sur l'urgence pour tel ou tel pays. Où intervenir en premier ? Les Français soutenaient l'Ordre du Phénix, sans Voldemort, la Blanche Flamme s'éteindrait presque d'elle-même. Les deux mages ibères n'en étaient pas si sûrs et encore moins pour _Los Manos de la Muerte_ et _Las Sombras_.

Pour Omayoun Tir'Aban et Abadallah Ma'Azraq également, la situation britannique était prioritaire. Il faudrait encore des années à El Amasri pour rassembler suffisamment de forces contre la principauté et en Egypte, malgré la répression, la révolte grondait contre le cheikh tyrannique.

Le trio américain restait relativement circonspect. Toutefois, Ahiga semblait sensible à la situation de l'Ordre du Phénix, presque seul à combattre en première ligne et tentait de convaincre un tant soit peu ses compatriotes.

Quant au soutien des Bulgares et des deux mages germaniques, il paraissait assuré. Krum était un allié de longue date et la lutte de l'Ordre en Roumanie pesait dans la balance. Pour Friedmar Eisenadler, la fidèle amitié qui le liait à Dumbledore «_ le gommantait t'aiter zes héritiers _» selon ses propres termes. Frau Morgenstern proposa son aide précieuse pour lutter contre les mages maléfiques, ses connaissances en Magie Noire seraient extrêmement précieuses.

Les pourparlers en étaient là lorsque Harry prit à nouveau la parole. Jusqu'à présent il avait écouté avec attention les exposés et les débats, laissant le soin à Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley de défendre leur point de vue :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Cette personne va vous exposer le plan que nous avons conçu pour enrayer l'avance de Voldemort et mettre un terme définitif à sa mortelle ambition.

En prononçant ces paroles, Harry s'étonna lui-même. Il s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait discourir devant un groupe aussi restreint soit-il. Là, les mots lui étaient venus avec aisance. D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la grande porte, révélant Ron qui attendait patiemment derrière.

D'un pas conquérant, le jeune Weasley entra dans la salle voûtée et se plaça à la droite de Harry où une chaise vide l'attendait.

- Je vous présente Ronald Weasley, stratège de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit laconiquement Harry en désignant son ami qui s'efforça de ne pas rougir.

Ron salua brièvement les membres de la conférence et d'un coup de baguette éteint les trois quarts des chandelles flottantes. D'un second coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une gigantesque mappemonde translucide semblable à un hologramme. Elle était hérissée de points rouges, bleus et oranges. Ron attendit que chacun ait fini de détailler la carte projetée magiquement pour commencer son explication.

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre qui peut paraître long et ennuyeux à certains, mais ilillustre parfaitement ma vision du monde magique en guerre. les idées de Voldemort peuvent parfaitement trouver écho dans les autres contrées magiques. certains diront que j'ai utilisé cette vision à grande échelle pour satisfaire mon penchant pour les batailles épiques et ils n'auront pas tort, mais c'est aussi le fruit d'une réflexion sur les implications d'une guerre en Angleterre, un pays qui semble jouer un rôle important dans le monde magique. A mon sens une guerre qui toucherait un pays aussi important ne pourrait manquer d'avoir des répercussions sur ses voisins et plus loin encore. Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu._


	52. Chapter 52 Alea Jacta Est

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre LII Alea Jacta Est**

- Nous savons aujourd'hui de source sûre que Voldemort contrôle une armée de plus d'un milliers d'unités, toutes races confondues, sorciers, Géants, créatures magiques, monstres invoqués, etc… déclara Ron tout à trac.

L'assistance resta médusée un instant. Voilà bien plus d'un siècle qu'une telle armée magique n'avait été réunie.

- Mais où est-il allé chercher une telle armée ? demanda Abdallah Ma'Azraq, incrédule. Les mages noirs sont déjà peu nombreux, mais les créatures magiques telles que les Manticores, les Géants et autres le sont encore moins après les grandes campagnes d'extermination du siècle dernier.

- Il est allé les chercher chez chacun d'entre vous, rétorqua Ron d'un ton sec. Vos services de renseignements savent que des Mangemorts ont contacté les mages noirs de vos pays respectifs.

- En effet, mais uniquement pour offrir un soutien à leur mouvement, protesta Aaron Woodengreen. Il a voulu mettre le feu aux poudres dans plusieurs régions du monde, afin qu'aucune nation magique ne vienne en aide à la Grande Bretagne.

- C'est ce que Voldemort a voulu faire croire ! Et visiblement, il a réussi, s'agaça le jeune Weasley. Voldemort ne donne rien sans rien ! Accorder un soutien à ses affidés ? Mais il n'en a pas les moyens ! Pas tant qu'il n'aura pas pris le pouvoir ici !

- Gompien te Manchemorts zont tompés lors te zes patailles ? s'enquit Friedmar Eisenadler.

- Beaucoup, mais pour la plupart venus d'Europe de l'Est, quelques anciens fidèles sont morts eux aussi comme Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange ou encore Peter Pettigrow. Mais le cercle d'influence de Voldemort s'est élargi depuis son retour. A Azkaban, nous avons pu constater qu'il avait recruté parmi les jeunes sorciers. Nous y avons reconnu certains de nos condisciples de Poudlard, déplora Ron. Nos estimations s'élèvent à une trentaine de Mangemorts anglais.

- De trente à un millier, il y a tout un monde, jeune homme, fit remarquer Omayoun Tir'Aban. Même avec des renforts sorciers venus de l'étranger, Voldemort ne saurait parvenir à rassembler autant d'unités.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, mais Voldemort ne recrute pas que chez les sorciers. Il reçoit un écho favorable chez certaines populations magiques victimes de discrimination, comme les trolls ou les géants. Il joue sur la peur et la rancœur, il menace, il intimide, il contraint, rappela Ron, avec l'Imperium si besoin est.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de telles créatures chez nous ! Ni trolls, ni Géants ! protesta Don Ignacio Del Verdejo, soutenu par Rosa Da Evora.

- Cessons ce petit jeu, voulez-vous, s'énerva Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de juger les actes des gouvernements magiques de chacun, mais d'évaluer les renforts que chaque faction a pu apporter à Voldemort.

- Pour l'Espagne et le Portugal, vous n'avez certes pas de géants ou de trolls, mais les cyclopes qui peuplent les îles rocheuses de vos côtes sont tout aussi dangereux et redoutables au combat, fit remarquer judicieusement Minerva McGonagall.

Le nouvel éclat de Harry avait permis de recadrer la discussion. Et la petite pique du professeur faisait son petit effet dans les consciences de chacun. Tous se mirent sérieusement à réfléchir aux moyens que leurs ennemis avaient pu procurer au terrible mage noir. Un long silence entrecoupé de murmures s'installa dans la grande salle voûtée. Harry attarda son regard sur les fresques représentant Arthur et Merlin. Un instant, il se prit à rêver de ce temps où être sorcier semblait moins compliqué, où il était possible de se mêler aux humains ordinaires, où le courage ne semblait jamais faire défaut. Puis quelques toussotements le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Les mages étrangers étaient prêts à partager leurs renseignements.

Lorsque les invités eurent soumis le résultat de leurs réflexions, le bilan fut accablant. Chaque faction maléfique avait accès à des créatures jugées dangereuses et possédait un savoir magique particulier qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort, sans compter les hommes valides et expérimentés qu'elles pouvaient lui fournir sans avoir à en souffrir face à leurs compatriotes. La liste ne cessait de s'allonger et les sorciers étrangers faisaient part, chacun à leur tour, d'événements étranges arrivés ces derniers temps autour de ces créatures.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il sera difficile de les faire voyager discrètement, commenta Ron pour redonner un brin d'optimisme à la discussion.

- Je crains d'être en désaccord sur ce point, objecta Hildegarde Morgenstern dans un anglais dépourvu de tout accent germanique. Voldemort n'a qu'à utiliser la Magie Noire pour invoquer ses renforts. Il existe des rituels d'invocation très puissants qui abolissent l'espace et le temps. Grindelwald en a fait profiter ses alliés autrefois et nous savons que Voldemort a étudié ses méthodes.

- Mais il fera zertainement fenir plusieurs te zes unités par foie te terre, fit remarquer Friedmar Eisenadler, en voyant le fugace éclair de panique dans l'œil de Ron. Le rituel de Machie Noire tont nous parle Frau Morgenstern lui zera zertes très utile, mais il rezte tanchereux. Il ne risguera pas toutes zes troupes là-tezzus. Te plus, il prend énormément te temps.

- Je pense qu'il ne l'utilisera qu'une fois débarqué sur le sol britannique, acquiesça la sorcière autrichienne. Dans un endroit qu'il aura repéré à l'avance et sécurisé. Le moindre trouble dans le rituel peut s'avérer catastrophique pour l'invocation.

- Si je comprends ce que vous dites, il est dans son intérêt de procéder à l'invocation le plus tôt possible, résuma Ron.

Ron réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Jusqu'à présent, la liste des renforts possibles du mage noir ne remettait aucunement en cause son plan, mais si Voldemort disposait de tels moyens – et il n'en doutait plus – il lui fallait revoir sa stratégie. Harry observa attentivement son ami. Il sentit sa tension grandissante, la peur de ne plus être à la hauteur de sa mission, quand une voix féminine intervint dans la discussion :

- Alors, il convient d'appliquer le plan de l'Ordre du Phénix au plus vite.

Harry devança le professeur McGonagall qui semblait vouloir réprimander la jeune fille pour son intrusion :

- Je vous présente Hermione Granger, une sorcière d'exception qui fera parler d'elle dans les années à venir.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment. Les invités, eux, restèrent interdits devant cette remarque extrêmement optimiste du jeune Potter. Comment pouvait-il parler d'avenir, alors que Voldemort était à la porte accompagné d'une armée sans pareille ? Ce court sursis et le sourire d'Hermione redonnèrent courage à Ron.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vous révéler la stratégie que nous voulons adopter avec votre concours, annonça le jeune Weasley. Grâce à vos renseignements, ce plan a d'autant plus de chances de réussir.

- Allez-y, cheune homme, nous fous égoutons, l'encouragea Friedmar Eisenadler.

Les autres assistants de la rencontre tournèrent toute leur attention vers Ron. Habituellement, ses oreilles auraient pris une belle couleur tomate, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie, le jeune Weasley paraissait transfiguré. Son débit de parole devenait fluide et assuré, son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, démêlant les implications de chaque mouvement de troupe, devinant les arrière-pensées de l'adversaire.

- En termes simples, il s'agit de priver Voldemort de ces nouveaux atouts, avant qu'ils ne débarquent en Angleterre. Avant que Frau Morgenstern ne nous révèle la possibilité d'un rituel de Magie Noire, j'avais pensé à des embuscades, à un harcèlement de ces troupes fraîches. Malheureusement, cela ne sera pas possible, il faudra donc éradiquer le mal à la racine : chez vous.

- Pourrr les Mangemorrrts et autrrres mages noirrrs qui sont censés rrrejoindrrre Voldemorrrt, une telle interrvention est parrrfaitement apprrroprrriée, réagit Levski, mais pourrr le rrreste… N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de crrréaturrres magiques dont la pluparrrt sont prrrotégées. Elles sont sûrement abusées ou contrrrôlées mentalement.

- Il n'a jamais été question de commettre un massacre, Monsieur Levski. D'ailleurs, malgré toutes vos compétences réunies, je doute que nous puissions toutes les empêcher de rejoindre Voldemort. Mais si nous arrivons à le priver d'une partie de ses renforts, aussi infime soit-elle, alors nous aurons fait un premier pas vers la victoire.

- En somme, vous nous demandez de mener des opérations de police, voire militaires de notre propre initiative sur nos territoires respectifs, résuma Aaron Woodengreen.

- Pas uniquement. La diplomatie peut également payer, intervint Hermione, et Harry se demanda si c'était la mission de Hagrid et Madame Maxime qui lui avait donné l'idée. Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être en contact avec ces peuplades magiques et peuvent leur envoyer une délégation pour les dissuader de participer à cette bataille.

Ron remercia silencieusement Hermione du regard. Visiblement, lui aussi avait deviné en entendant les rapports de certains invités, qu'ils avaient des contacts réguliers avec les cyclopes et autres créatures humanoïdes. Les réactions positives d'Ahiga et de Don Ignacio Del Verdejo à la suggestion d'une solution diplomatique les confirma dans cette intuition.

Les invités semblèrent méditer sur le plan de Ron, évaluant les risques, les hommes nécessaires à l'accomplissement d'une telle mission et le temps de préparation.

- Pour quand est prévue l'attaque de Voldemort ? demanda brusquement Julius Delacour.

- Notre estimation la plus optimiste : un mois. La plus pessimiste : deux semaines, répondit Ron. Et après ce que nous a dit Frau Morgenstern, je suis encore plus enclin à pencher vers la seconde estimation.

- Voilà qui recoupe nos informations. La cible ? s'enquit Théophile Gendebien.

- Londres, lâcha Ron. Voldemort ne peut plus se permettre de mener de petites opérations de guérilla ici et là.

- Mais d'où viendra-t-il ? Du nord ? De l'est ? De l'ouest ? Du sud ? demanda Omayoun Tir'Aban.

D'un coup de baguette, Ron agrandit la carte holographique sur l'Europe de l'ouest et céda la parole à Kingsley Shacklebolt :

- Depuis Glastonbury, notre Ministre de la Magie a fait renforcer la surveillance du territoire. La Brigade Magique est à l'affût de toute activité magique suspecte.

- Ce qui n'a pas empêché Voldemort de commettre un attentat en plein cœur de Londres, railla Jonas Babin.

Kingsley eut énormément de mal à cacher son étonnement. Les événements survenus au Centre des Transmissions Magiques avaient été soigneusement étouffés. Comment le sorcier vaudou avait-il pu avoir vent de cet attentat ? La partie s'annonçait plus serrée que prévue.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients, se contint Kingsley. Et les mesures de sécurité ont encore été accrues en conséquence. Voldemort n'est pas assez bête pour nous ménager en faisant venir successivement ses différentes unités. Il veut frapper vite et fort, avec tout ce qu'il a. Il ne peut donc rassembler ses unités en Angleterre, il lui faut trouver un point de chute extérieur avant son arrivée en force sur notre sol.

- Et c'est malheureusement chez nous qu'il aurait choisi de faire converger ses unités, le devança Julius Delacour, d'après les renseignements que nous avons pu collecter grâce à nos agents infiltrés au sein de la Blanche Flamme. Il semble qu'il ait exclu un débarquement venu des côtes hollandaises ou belges. Aurait-il hâte de se retrouver confronté à vous une nouvelle fois, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry afficha une grimace fataliste.

- La France n'a malheureusement pas l'avantage d'être une île, Julius, essaya de le rassurer Kingsley. Votre pays est vaste et ses frontières étendues. Qui pourrait vous blâmer ? Il est très difficile de tout contrôler sur son territoire, comme le faisait si justement remarquer Monsieur Babin.

- Un rassemblement en France pour aller en Angleterre implique forcément un débarquement, raisonna Rosa Da Evora. Il devra obligatoirement partir des côtes françaises.

- S'il est aussi malin qu'il se plaît à nous le faire croire, railla Julius Delacour, il prendra exemple sur les ancêtres de vos Moldus, Messieurs les Anglais.

- Ce serait présumer de sa connaissance de l'histoire moldue, Monsieur Delacour, sourit Hermione. Débarquer depuis la Normandie doit lui paraître inconcevable.

Le père de Fleur échangea un sourire malicieux avec Hermione qui paraissait tendue pourtant.

- Il voudra aller au plus court, compléta Ron.

- Et le plus court chemin de la France à l'Angleterre, c'est le Pas de Calais, conclut Théophile Gendebien.

- Selon nos sources, c'est par là qu'il tentera de passer, confirma Ron.

Il omit volontairement de préciser que les sources en question se limitaient à une personne retenue prisonnière à seulement une centaine de mètres de la salle de conférence. Pénélope Deauclaire avait subi plusieurs interrogatoires poussés. Ses talents d'occlumens avaient étonné Kingsley. Mais malgré ses défenses mentales, quelques informations capitales avaient filtré et l'Ordre du Phénix s'était empressé de les recouper avec les renseignements obtenus par Charlie en Roumanie.

- Mais par quels moyens traversera-t-il la Manche ? s'enquit Ahiga.

- Il y a plusieurs alternatives : des bateaux, mais ils devront être nombreux pour transporter tout ce petit monde ; en balai, mais ce ne serait pas très discret vis-à-vis des Moldus comme de nous. Quant aux créatures magiques, certaines citées précédemment sont trop « encombrantes » pour les transporter par voie de mer et ne savent pas voler. Pour elles, il choisira l'invocation, je suppose.

La sorcière autrichienne acquiesça à cette dernière assertion.

- Il me semble que vous oubliez un autre accès à l'Angleterre, jeune homme, signala Théophile Gendebien. Le tunnel sous la Manche.

Plusieurs sorciers étrangers dévisagèrent l'Auror français. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- Il y a quelques années, les Moldus de France et du Royaume Uni ont creusé un tunnel sous la mer pour relier nos deux pays. Ils y font circuler des trains. Même si c'est un passage très prisé des Moldus, Voldemort peut très bien mettre ce tunnel à son profit. En bloquant les trains qui y passent sous une attaque maquillée en accident, il se ménagerait une entrée discrète sur le sol britannique.

Les invités restèrent stupéfaits de découvrir que les Moldus étaient capables de telles prouesses techniques. Ron, lui, écoutait avec attention l'exposé de l'Auror français. Il attendait une objection, elle vint du mage espagnol :

- Mais ce serait exposer dangereusement son armée. Il serait facile de les prendre presque un par un à la sortie et de leur bloquer toute retraite vers la France, en utilisant des sorts antitransplanage ou même en faisant écrouler le tunnel sur eux.

- Faire écrouler le tunnel n'est pas une option. Nous ne nous abaisserons pas à de si basses manœuvres, intervint Ron.

L'Auror français allait protester, mais ce fut Harry qui lui coupa la parole :

- Voldemort joue sur nos scrupules qu'il prend pour des faiblesses. Au contraire, ils font partie de notre force. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à sacrifier une partie de ce que nous protégeons pour le vaincre. Nous ne nous battons pas seulement pour le monde sorcier, mais aussi pour les Moldus.

Don Ignacio Del Verdejo et Rosa Da Evora ne purent qu'acquiescer. Ils ne connaissaient que trop le danger encouru par les Moldus dans leurs pays.

- En somme, il faut laisser ce fou furieux venir à vous, résuma Gendebien. Peu importe le moyen de transport qu'il choisira.

- Exactement. Mais avant cela, il faut impérativement diminuer les forces de Voldemort, répéta Ron.

Les deux mages germaniques acquiescèrent. Ron se tourna vers la carte et agrandit la région de Douvres.

- En partant du Pas de Calais et en empruntant le chemin le plus court, ils devraient arriver dans cette zone. Kingsley, il va falloir surveiller activement cette zone et préparer un comité d'accueil. C'est là que nous arrêterons Voldemort.

- Je fais immédiatement le nécessaire, annonça Shacklebolt en se réprimant un sourire. Ron avait adopté un ton de véritable stratège. Surveillance discrète dans un premier temps, pour le comité d'accueil, j'imagine que tu as déjà quelques idées derrière la tête ?

Le sourire malicieux de Ron fut sa seule réponse, tandis que l'Auror quittait la pièce en saluant leurs hôtes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année attendait patiemment qu'on l'invite à entrer. Sur un signe de Harry, il rejoint la petite assemblée et se plaça à côté d'Hermione. Harry interrogea Ron du regard pour savoir s'il avait terminé. Le jeune Weasley acquiesça et se rassit. L'arrivée de l'inconnu intriguait les invités, aussi Harry décida de couper court à leurs interrogations.

- Chers amis - j'espère que je peux vous appeler ainsi désormais – il y a un point que nous ne devons pas oublier. Nous avons traité des troupes de Voldemort, des créatures qu'il pourrait avoir à sa disposition, des renforts extérieurs, mais pas des nouvelles méthodes qu'il pourrait employer.

L'assistance resta interdite devant cette annonce.

- Car il ne faut pas se leurrer. Voldemort n'a pas fait venir des mages noirs étrangers uniquement pour lui servir de chair à canon. Il compte également sur leurs techniques, leurs sortilèges méconnus chez nous. Il pense sûrement en tirer avantage.

- Harry, si tu le permets, j'aimerais continuer, l'interrompit l'inconnu.

Le jeune Potter lui céda volontiers la place. Le nouvel intervenant sembla jauger l'assistance de son œil perçant. Son visage, encore peu marqué par les années, affichait un sourire confiant, que d'autres auraient pu qualifier de suffisant. L'intelligence brillait dans son regard, mais peut-être un peu de rouerie également. Il paraissait amusé par les regards insistants des invités de l'Ordre pendant ces quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- Je m'appelle Léonard Blane, j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelques mois. J'ai déjà mis à la disposition de ses membres plusieurs de mes inventions et amélioré certains procédés. Avec votre coopération, je pourrai améliorer les défenses contre Voldemort et ses nouvelles troupes, dit-il d'une voix posée

- Et que désireriez-vous savoir ? demanda Jonas Babin, toujours aussi intrigué par ce nouvel arrivant.

- En quarante années de pérégrinations à travers le monde sorcier, j'ai appris auprès de nombreux mages. J'ai une connaissance étendue des différentes pratiques de la magie selon les cultures, qu'elle soit noire ou blanche. Par conséquent, je puis apporter mon appui pour contrer les manœuvres de Voldemort visant à utiliser ces pratiques contre nous. Mais il me manque certaines données qui peuvent faire toute la différence, lorsque nous y serons confrontés.

L'exposé quelque peu prétentieux de Blane ne manqua pas d'irriter les hôtes de l'Ordre du Phénix :

- Des détails ? La magie telle que nous la pratiquons est totalement différente de la vôtre, Mr Blane, protesta le cheikh Ma'Azraq avec orgueil. La subtilité des arts magiques orientaux exige autre chose que des gesticulations de baguettes. Il vous faudrait également une mémoire hors du commun pour appréhender l'étendue de ces savoirs.

- J'en conviens, répondit poliment Léonard. Aussi ai-je demandé l'assistance de Miss Granger ici présente. Cette jeune femme a une mémoire tout bonnement incroyable.

- Je pourrai vous retourner le compliment, Léonard, rougit Hermione.

Ron grogna quelque chose comme « _intello joli cœur _», mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention.

- Quant à la subtilité dont vous parliez, reprit le savant, elle s'applique à toutes les pratiques magiques, des arts orientaux aux rituels vaudous, en passant même par ce que vous appelez des _gesticulations de baguette_.

- Nous acceptons votre requête, Mr Blane, dit Frau Morgenstern en consultant ses collègues étrangers du regard, pour clore cet échange un peu vif.

Le cheikh se contenta d'une moue qui montrait tout son scepticisme, sans pour autant donner fin de non-recevoir à la demande de Blane. Les autres mages invités acquiescèrent.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que notre réunion est terminée, conclut Harry. Nous reparlerons individuellement des actions possibles dans chaque pays. Mais avant tout, je vous invite à prendre un peu de repos, après cette réunion éprouvante.

Le jeune Potter se leva et alla serrer les mains de tous les participants avant de quitter la salle. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, Ron vint le féliciter :

- Bravo, mon vieux ! Tu es bien parti pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Tu sais y faire avec les huiles, toi.

- Tu oublies un peu vite comment j'ai mouché Scrimgeour l'année dernière, lui rappela Harry. Et puis franchement, je ne pourrais pas faire ça à tout bout de champ. Mais je peux te retourner le compliment. Tu ne briguerais pas un poste de Commandant de la Brigade Magique, toi ? Ou alors tu attends peut-être la création d'une armée britannique de sorciers ?

Ron rougit sous les éloges, il ne fit pas attention au ton railleur de son ami.

- Tu sais, dès qu'il s'agit de parler comme aux échecs, j'oublie très vite mon auditoire.

- Oui, mais tu as presque donné un ordre à Kingsley, je te rappelle.

- Il ne l'a pas mal pris, j'espère ? s'inquiéta le jeune Weasley dont les oreilles rougissaient.

- Vu comme il en riait avec Ursula tout à l'heure, ça m'étonnerait, lui répondit la petite voix moqueuse de Ginny qui enlaça Harry pour l'embrasser. Il paraît que tu as été stupéfiant, d'après Kingsley. J'aurais aimé être là.

- Il n'a pas laissé McGonagall en placer une, ajouta Ron en riant.

- Vous non plus, Mr Weasley, rétorqua le professeur de métamorphoses dans son dos.

Minerva McGonagall laissa un instant Ron tout à sa stupeur et son désarroi avant d'ajouter, un sourire au coin de l'œil :

- Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu ajouter grand-chose, après le discours éclatant de Mr Potter et les éclairs de génie, si rares, de Mr Weasley.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, professeur ! objecta Harry. Maintenant, il va falloir négocier avec chacun d'entre eux pour obtenir leur intervention chez eux et un possible renfort chez nous. Nous sommes toujours trop peu nombreux.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Mr Potter, chaque chose en son temps. Réjouissons-nous plutôt d'avoir pu les amener déjà à ce stade de la discussion.

Force était d'admettre que le professeur avait raison. Il n'avait jamais douté du soutien des Français et des Bulgares, mais pour les autres, tout restait à faire.

- Les dés sont jetés, déclara Ron sentencieusement.

- Vous citez Jules César maintenant, Mr Weasley ? s'étonna McGonagall en souriant. Vous ne finirez jamais de me surprendre… en bien comme en mal.


	53. Chapter 53 La croisée des chemins

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre LIII La Croisée des Chemins **

Les négociations prirent toute la soirée. Tous étaient d'accord sur le caractère critique de la situation et que le sort de beaucoup, sinon tous, se jouerait dans cette bataille imminente. Mais les réticences à s'engager dans une guerre qui n'avait pas véritablement éclaté chez eux restaient tenaces chez certains des hôtes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ni la patience, ni les talents de persuasion déployés ne semblaient avoir de prise sur ces petits égoïsmes nationaux et surtout sur la peur qu'inspiraient encore Voldemort.

Ce fut finalement Voldemort lui-même qui vainquit ces réticences, lorsque Mafalda Hopkirk, nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre, apporta des nouvelles alarmantes. Sa position au Ministère et au Magenmagot lui donnait accès à des informations de première main. La guerre civile avait éclaté en Amérique du Nord, suite à une nouvelle _purge_ d'Ironwand et ses hommes dans une réserve indienne. On comptait des dizaines de morts et, parmi eux, le Conseil Shamanique des Grands Lacs. Le choc passé, le trio de sorciers américains avait accepté de venir en aide à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons vous promettre des renforts, mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour empêcher Ironwand d'en procurer à Vous-Savez-Qui, déclara Woodengreen.

- Quant à nos connaissances, elles vous sont d'ores et déjà acquises, compléta Jonas Babin.

Leonard Blane se consacra tout entier à la tâche. Il collectait toutes les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles, assisté par une Hermione tout aussi intéressée par les rituels de Magie Noire des autres cultures. Il leur fallut deux jours pour amasser tous les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin. Et l'insistance d'Hermione à rester travailler tard la nuit en compagnie de la nouvelle recrue de l'Ordre assombrissait chaque jour davantage l'humeur de Ron.

- Non, mais tu l'as vu ce bellâtre de Blane ? grommelait-il en direction de Harry.

«_Quelle analyse pertinente, Miss Granger_ » par-ci et « _Quel brillant esprit que cette Miss Granger_ » par là. Si avec ça elle ne prend pas le melon !

Harry commençait en avoir assez de ses sempiternelles litanies sur Blane. Elle l'empêchait de réfléchir sur la bataille à venir et sur le rôle qu'il aurait à jouer, lui. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme ombrageux dont même les baisers et les attentions de Ginny ne parvenaient pas à la sortir. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux remarques de Malefoy lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

- Alors Potter ! C'est maintenant que tu réalises à qui tu t'attaques ? lui avait lancé la veille Drago en avisant sa mine sombre et préoccupée.

Harry n'avait rien répondu et, bizarrement, cela n'agaça pas Drago. Il en ressentit même une certaine inquiétude. Si son meilleur ennemi ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre à ses piques ou de lui lancer un regard courroucé, c'est que la situation devenait critique. Il avait bien senti lui-même la tension palpable au sein de l'Ordre. Il avait enchaîné mission sur mission avec Kingsley et son idiote de cousine, Tonks. Il s'était fait une place au sein de l'Ordre, une place qui lui vaudrait certainement quelque chose à l'issue de la guerre… mais seulement si Potter gagnait. Le jeune Malefoy réalisa soudain qu'il avait misé son avenir sur la folle idée d'une victoire de Potter. Un relent de haine le prit contre Harry, qui l'obligeait à croire en lui pour pouvoir croire à son propre futur. Un futur hors de l'ombre de son père, où le nom de sa famille serait réhabilité, un futur où il ferait partie des forts, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Un mort, il ne lui fallait qu'un seul mort, enfin deux si l'on comptait celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, _lui_, devrait mourir. Narcissa Malefoy était en sécurité maintenant, McGonagall l'en avait assuré. Mais pour avoir osé la menacer, autant que pour sortir de son ombre, _lui_ devrait mourir.

Des attaques sporadiques commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le Royaume Uni. On ne comptait plus les agressions de Mangemorts dans les lieux publics, sorciers ou moldus, dont les deux presses se faisaient l'écho. Les Détraqueurs semaient la panique en différents lieux. Dernièrement, les Aurors du Ministère, discrètement aidés par l'Ordre, les avaient combattus à Edimbourg. Malefoy était présent, l'épreuve avait été rude pour lui, il avait dû affronter tous ses souvenirs effrayants qu'il avait voulu enterrer au plus profond de sa mémoire. Chaque jour, il mesurait avec plus d'acuité, l'ampleur de sa décision de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Harry ! Harry ! HARRY ! Tu nous écoutes ?! l'interpella Kingsley.

Le jeune Potter se tira de ses sombres pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'Auror assis aux côtés de Minerva McGonagall.

- Pardon, j'ai été distrait un instant, répondit Harry un peu confus.

- Je te demandais si tu avais pris ta décision en ce qui concerne Scrimgeour, répéta Shacklebolt.

Quelques jours auparavant, Tonks et Kingsley étaient venus lui faire part d'une invitation du Ministre de la Magie. Scrimgeour savait pertinemment que l'Ordre disposait d'un réseau d'informateurs au sein même de l'administration. Ne sachant pas où joindre le Survivant, il avait fait tourner une note de service indiquant qu'il avait le désir de rencontrer le jeune homme. Pour quel motif ? Officiellement, pour mettre en commun leurs efforts de guerre. Officieusement, Kingsley s'était renseigné et il apparaissait que l'invitation n'était pas dénuée d'ambitions politiques. Une conférence de presse serait organisée dès que le Survivant et le Ministre se seraient rencontrés.

- Il va encore vouloir que je soutienne publiquement le Ministère, grogna Harry.

- Cela va de soi, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. Depuis que la Gazette a révélé l'identité des Vengeurs et l'implication de l'Ordre à Glastonbury, Rufus Scrimgeour a besoin de retrouver des appuis politiques.

- Pour ça, il va falloir qu'il trouve une autre pirouette que des excuses publiques pour ses accusations envers Harry, commenta Kingsley. Je doute que notre jeune ami ait digéré d'avoir été qualifié de meurtrier.

- Ça et d'autres choses, répondit Harry dont la colère s'était ravivée au souvenir de Scrimgeour et de ses insinuations autant sur Dumbledore que lui.

- Donc tu refuses, en conclut Kingsley.

- En fait, non, il faut savoir saisir le Vif quand il se présente. Scrimgeour veut le Survivant, il va en avoir pour ses Gallions, trancha Harry avec un sourire sarcastique qui inquiéta le Commandement de l'Ordre.

- Harry, j'espère que tu ne vas pas encore agir sur un coup de tête, essaya de le tempérer Remus.

- Disons que je souhaite accélérer la manœuvre, dit laconiquement le jeune Potter.

- Tu risques de nous aliéner le Ministère, le prévint Arthur Weasley. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Nous aurons besoin de lui pendant la bataille.

- Scrimgeour a besoin de moi et nous avons besoin de lui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser mener le jeu, répliqua Harry. Il n'a que trop entravé nos actions au profit de son intérêt personnel, moins que Fudge, je suis obligé de le reconnaître. Mais il nous a fait perdre un temps précieux. Kingsley a été longtemps surveillé, tout comme Tonks, le professeur Maugrey, vous M. Weasley ou encore vous professeur. Il a essayé de jeter le discrédit sur l'Ordre à travers moi en m'accusant d'être le Vengeur. Et tout ça sans tenir son propre Ministère, Ombrage en est la preuve !

- Que proposez-vous, M. Potter ? lui demanda alors Minerva McGonagall.

- Il faut ouvrir les yeux des sorciers, répondit Harry. Il faut leur annoncer que la bataille finale approche à grands pas et que chaque baguette pèsera dans la balance.

- Mais ce sera la panique dans tout le pays ! s'insurgea le professeur de métamorphoses.

- Ce serait jouer le jeu de Voldemort, ajouta Arthur Weasley.

- Il est temps que chacun prenne son destin en mains, rétorqua Harry avec véhémence. Moi, j'ai accepté le mien depuis longtemps déjà ! Je veux montrer aux sorciers ce choix qu'ils ont sous le nez depuis presque trois ans déjà : une vie d'esclavage ou se battre en homme libre !

L'éclat du jeune Potter laissa le Commandement muet pendant de longues secondes. Minerva McGonagall semblait ne plus reconnaître son élève. Dans l'oeil de Remus semblait briller une lueur de fierté. Quant à Shacklebolt et M. Weasley, ils n'en revenaient pas d'entendre un tel discours dans la bouche d'un garçon de dix-sept ans. Finalement, la harangue de Harry avait fait son effet. On rédigea une lettre à l'intention de Scrimgeour qu'Hedwige se fit un plaisir de porter au Ministère, après une longue et pesante inactivité.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. A son retour, la Harfang des neiges rapporta un courrier du Ministre invitant Harry à se rendre au Ministère dès le lendemain matin. A la fin de leur entrevue, précisait Scrimgeour, se tiendrait une conférence de presse.

Le petit discours de Harry fit très vite le tour du Quartier Général. Harry ne put empêcher Mrs Weasley de lui prodiguer force conseils sur sa tenue vestimentaire, sa coiffure, malgré les protestations de Ron. Hermione essaya de soumettre à Harry un très long parchemin sur les sujets à aborder avec le Ministre. Ginny, elle, se rongeait les sangs. Elle était heureuse qu'il retrouve la parole après des jours de mutisme, et fière qu'il eût décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Toutefois, un mauvais pressentiment la rongeait et elle ne pouvait penser à cette rencontre sans en frémir à l'avance. Quant à Malefoy, il ne put s'empêcher quelques remarques acerbes :

- Encore en train de se pavaner, Potter ? Tu vas encore montrer ta superbe cicatrice aux photographes ? railla le Serpentard.

- Tu as raison, Drago. J'y penserai, répondit Harry de son ton le plus sérieux en empêchant Ron d'intervenir.

Dès le matin, Molly Weasley vint réveiller le jeune homme pour l'_aider_ à se préparer – quoique contraindre aurait été un mot plus approprié de l'avis de Harry. Elle s'acharna à trouver des détails insignifiants et à coiffer sa tignasse récalcitrante avant le petit-déjeuner. Ce ne fut que devant son bol de chocolat et ses œufs au bacon, que Harry commença à ressentir de l'appréhension. Il lui faudrait peser chaque mot, chaque intonation, chaque sous-entendu, chez lui comme chez le Ministre. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire comme d'habitude : il improviserait.

- Harry, il est temps d'y aller, lui rappela Molly. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre le Ministre de la Magie, tout de même ? Arthur et le professeur McGonagall t'attendent.

- J'arrive, répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

Il alla embrasser Ginny avant de partir et lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout se passerait bien.

Il croisa les regards confiants de Ron et Hermione, échangea un sourire avec Remus que Tonks tenait dans ses bras en refusant de le laisser pour rejoindre la Brigade Magique, puis se laissa inspecter une dernière fois par Molly Weasley.

- Prêt, mon garçon ? lui demanda Arthur avec sollicitude lorsqu'il les retrouva dans le hall.

Harry lui adressa un sourire malicieux et tendit le bras devant lui. L'instant d'après un tourbillon de flammes apparut au-dessus du bras et Fumseck apparut.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, M. Potter ! protesta Minerva McGonagall en devinant ses intentions.

Harry s'excusa d'un nouveau sourire et saisit doucement une serre de l'oiseau:

- Dans le bureau du Ministre, dit doucement Harry à Fumseck avant de disparaître dans un nouveau tourbillon de flammes.

- Il a décidé de mettre le paquet ! s'exclama Ron, impressionné, sur le seuil de la cuisine avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère.

Harry réapparut devant le Ministre à la plus grande stupéfaction de celui-ci.

- Potter !!! Je veux dire, Monsieur Potter !

- Bonjour, M. le Ministre, répondit celui-ci.

Son cri de surprise avait alarmé les Aurors chargés de sa protection, placés à sa porte. Ils firent immédiatement irruption dans le bureau, baguette au poing.

- Tout va bien, Messieurs. Mon invité vient juste d'arriver, expliqua-t-il pour les rassurer en souriant de la mésaventure.

Pourtant l'arrivée spectaculaire d'Harry ne semblait pas lui plaire. Ces manières quelque peu cavalières lui rappelaient trop celles de Dumbledore et cela l'agaçait. Il savait le jeune homme fidèle à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, mais la partie s'annonçait plus serrée que prévue. Il avait compté sur le temps qui avait passé depuis la disparition du vieux mage et il s'était encore trompé.

- Prenez un siège, je vous en prie, l'accueillit-il en lui désignant une chaise confortable en face de son bureau.

Harry répondit favorablement à son invitation et s'assit.

- Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda le Ministre en préambule.

- Si la situation n'était pas si grave, je dirais plutôt bien, Monsieur, dit Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que vous m'ayiez invité pour vous enquérir de ma santé, je présume.

- Non, bien sûr, dit Scrimgeour un peu mal à l'aise face au regard perçant du jeune homme.

- Je suppose que nous sommes réunis pour discuter de Voldemort et de la bataille qui approche, continua Harry en poussant son avantage.

- Effectivement, je voudrais aborder la mise en commun de nos efforts de guerre, admit Scrimgeour. Vous conviendrez qu'il faut nous unir face à ce fléau que sont les Mangemorts plutôt que d'agir séparément.

- J'en conviens parfaitement, sourit avec assurance Harry.

Depuis le début de la conversation, il avait décidé de calquer son attitude sur celle de Dumbledore. Il l'avait vu tant de fois face à Fudge, Ombrage ou Malefoy. Il n'aurait peut-être pas la même aisance que lui à déstabiliser son interlocuteur, mais c'était le seul modèle qu'il connaissait. Et la situation s'y prêtait. Pour Scrimgeour, il était _l'homme de Dumbledore_, alors il jouerait cette carte.

-_Votre_ milice a beaucoup aidé le Ministère et a permis de sauver beaucoup de vies humaines, et je pense que votre concours affiché à la lutte contre Voldemort serait un plus pour le moral de la communauté sorcière.

Le ton du Ministre sur « _votre_ » n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Un instant, la colère avait failli le reprendre. Mais la voix de Ron l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il se rappela ses conseils lors de leurs parties d'échecs sorciers : « _Laisse venir ton adversaire, laisse le prendre l'initiative et croire qu'il a l'avantage_ » lui disait-il. Scrimgeour avait essayé de le provoquer doublement en appuyant sur ce mot et en amenant doucement la conversation vers un soutien affiché au Ministère. Mais il n'en était pas dupe.

- Je dois vous corriger, rétorqua Harry en souriant calmement. Ce n'est pas _ma_ milice, même si je suis très flatté que vous le pensiez. Pour ce qui est de _notre_ concours, je crois que la Gazette l'a suffisamment affiché. Mais je crains que trop de publicité nuise à l'action souterraine de l'Ordre du Phénix, Monsieur le Ministre.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuva Scrimgeour que l'assurance tranquille de ce gamin commençait à irriter. Toutefois, votre appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus un secret pour personne et encore moins pour les Mangemorts. Cette publicité pourrait donc passer par vous.

« _Bien tenté !_ » pensa Harry en riant intérieurement.

- Vous comprendrez aisément que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Mes déboires avec la presse sorcière ne sont pas un secret non plus. Toutefois, je ne suis pas contre cette idée, Monsieur, concéda le jeune Potter.

Un éclair de satisfaction passa brièvement dans le regard de Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Je ne vous contredirais pas là-dessus, Monsieur Potter. J'ai moi-même fait l'expérience de ce genre de déconvenues. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est le lot des hommes publics que nous sommes.

- A la différence que vous avez choisi de devenir un homme public, Monsieur le Ministre, répliqua Harry sur un ton moins amène.

Scrimgeour sembla un peu embarrassé et adopta une mine contrite avant de reprendre. Cet irritant Potter avait bien mené sa barque, il lui fallait encore lâcher du terrain, connaître ses conditions.

- Que vous faudrait-il pour accepter d'afficher votre soutien et mieux, votre concours ?

- Que vous ne preniez pas de décision concernant la sécurité nationale sans l'aval de l'Ordre, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Si vous nous faites des coups dans le dos, notre association prendra fin instantanément. En échange, nous vous laisserons le crédit des décisions prises en commun et celui de notre victoire.

Scrimgeour accusa le coup pendant quelques secondes. Ce que Potter exigeait dépassait de loin ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait pensé qu'il lui demanderait la réhabilitation de Sirius Black et il était prêt à l'accepter. Mais ça ! Cela revenait presque à lui laisser son siège de Ministre ! Le Ministère deviendrait le laquais de l'Ordre et non pas l'inverse ! Mais Rufus Scrimgeour était un homme intelligent, pragmatique. Il comprenait parfaitement l'importance du garçon, autant dans la bataille que sur le champ politique. Il avait besoin de lui et il ne ferait pas l'erreur de Fudge. Après tout, s'ils gagnaient il en récolterait les lauriers et dans le cas contraire... sa position politique deviendrait le cadet de ses soucis.

Harry observait le Ministre tergiverser. Il savait que ses conditions dépasseraient de loin les prévisions de Scrimgeour. Le jeune homme laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Après un long moment, l'ancien Auror tendit la main à Harry :

- C'est d'accord. Je ne peux me résoudre à perdre des alliés aussi précieux que l'Ordre du Phénix et vous-même.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne pouvait la poser. Cela contredirait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce que ce diable de Potter allait encore dire pendant la conférence de presse. Un instant, il fut tenter de l'annuler. Mais maintenant qu'il avait obtenu un soutien à sa politique, il ne pouvait le taire aux journalistes.

- Maintenant, parlons stratégie, si vous le permettez, proposa Harry.

Le jeune Potter passa deux heures dans le bureau du Ministre **-** qui avait repoussé tous ses rendez-vous lorsqu'il eut entendu les premières révélations qu'il avait à faire. A la fin de leur conversation, Scrimgeour fit appeler son secrétaire. A la grande surprise de Harry, Percy entra dans la pièce. Harry savait que Percy évoluait dans les hautes sphères du Ministère mais, après la trahison de Pénélope, il aurait pensé que Scrimgeour l'aurait écarté. Le Ministre de la Magie demanda à Percy de faire entrer les journalistes dans la salle de conférence, puis invita Harry à le suivre.

Le jeune Potter fixait le dos de Percy. Il lui avait semblé abattu. L'arrestation de sa fiancée y était certainement pour beaucoup. Mais depuis son refus de croire au retour de Voldemort, bien des choses avaient changé, à commencer par la position du Ministère sur la question. De quoi démolir bien des certitudes. Pour Percy tout était à reconstruire maintenant, dans son cœur comme dans ses opinions. Un instant, Harry eut de la compassion pour le jeune homme qui marchait rapidement devant lui.

Harry et le Ministre attendirent deux minutes dans une antichambre le retour de Percy. Lorsqu'il annonça que la presse les attendait, ils firent tous deux leur entrée. Harry laissa le Ministre passer devant, après tout il pouvait bien lui laisser ça.

Dès leur entrée, les questions fusèrent de toute part, qui pour _la Gazette du Sorcier_, qui pour _le Chicaneur_, qui pour _Radio Sorcier_ ou encore _Sorcière Hebdo_. D'un regard bienveillant, Scrimgeour fit taire les questions.

- Mes amis, nous avons, M. Potter et moi, une déclaration à vous faire, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez après… tant qu'elles touchent au sujet abordé aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard peu amène en direction de Rita Skeeter qui préparait sa plume à papote.

Harry supposa qu'elle travaillait à son compte désormais, puisque la menace d'Hermione tenait toujours. Et il l'espérait, plus que jamais, en se rappelant les ragots qu'elle avait colportés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le Ministre annonça que contrairement aux rumeurs colportées depuis les _événements_ de Glastonbury, le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix combattaient désormais côte à côte Celui-Dont-On-Ne-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les divergences de vue s'étaient tues pour une Union Sacrée de rigueur en ces temps difficiles.

Les euphémismes politiquement corrects du Ministre agaçaient prodigieusement Harry. Il était déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir une fois encore s'adresser à un auditoire qui allait diffuser ses paroles, sans manquer de les commenter et de les déformer. Mais il savait que ce qu'il dirait serait clair pour tous. Il ne mettrait aucune ambiguïté dans ce qu'il allait dire.

Le Ministre continua encore une bonne minute, sans jamais parler de guerre ou de bataille. Puis il invita Harry à prendre la parole. Il avait entendu Percy murmurer au Ministre peu de temps avant leur entrée, que le journaliste de _Radio Sorcier_ diffusait leur intervention en direct. Kingsley l'en avait déjà informé. Il s'était arrangé auprès de ce journaliste qu'il connaissait pour qu'il en fût ainsi. Il savait que Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient pendus au poste à présent. Molly devait de ronger les sangs. Il essaya de ne penser qu'à eux comme auditoire et pas aux autres sorciers qui prêtaient l'oreille à l'autre bout de sondes magiques.

- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry en se présentant à la tribune et en arrangeant une mèche pour bien faire voir sa cicatrice.

Les flash au magnésium n'arrêtèrent pas de crépiter pendant les trente premières secondes. Harry laissa passer l'orage, puis reprit :

- Tout ce que le Ministre vient de vous annoncer est vrai, confirma-t-il. Nous avons tiré leçon de la _bataille_ de Glastonbury. _L'ennemi_ est plus que jamais présent et sa _menace_ est réelle. Il n'est plus temps de se lamenter ou de se voiler la face : nous sommes en _guerre _! La _guerre_ contre _Voldemort_ n'est pas une _guerre_ que nous pouvons gagner…

A ces mots, les journalistes tressaillirent. Autant pour le nom banni du vocabulaire de chacun que pour la phrase en elle-même. Mais Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

- C'est une guerre que nous _devons_ gagner. Pour nous, pour les générations futures. Toutes les batailles ne se gagnent pas la baguette au poing. C'est aussi une guerre de l'esprit que nous menons. Sombrer dans le défaitisme n'apportera rien, sinon la défaite attendue. C'est maintenant qu'il faut choisir entre une vie d'esclavage et le combat pour votre liberté.

Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant que ces mots, il les avait déjà utilisés face au Commandement de l'Ordre.

- La bataille finale approche. Voldemort le sait, le Ministère le sait, l'Ordre du Phénix le sait aussi… Il fallait que vous le sachiez aussi. Je ne vous mentirai pas. Des morts, il y en a eu, il y en aura encore jusqu'à ce que la victoire soit nôtre. Mais les morts tombent des deux côtés. Pour chaque combattant de la liberté, Voldemort paie son tribut lui aussi, ses forces s'amenuisent, lentement mais sûrement.

Un murmure sceptique parcourut l'assemblée à cette dernière phrase. Harry n'en avait cure. Il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Il termina sur ces mots :

- Ne laissez ni la peur, ni les ténèbres vous gagner. Tant qu'une voix s'élèvera contre Voldemort, l'espoir est permis.

Harry était presque effrayé par sa propre éloquence. Il se serait même trouvé un peu ridicule et grandiloquent s'il n'avait été persuadé qu'il avait employé les mots justes. Il fut aussitôt assailli par un flot de questions :

- Pensez-vous pouvoir vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? demanda un jeune reporter.

C'était la question qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout. Il savait bien qu'on allait la lui poser. En un instant, tous ses doutes remontèrent à la surface. Comment pourrait-il, lui, un garçon de dix-sept ans, abattre un mage noir aussi puissant que Voldemort ? Toutes ces journées à ressasser ce qu'il savait des horcruxes, l'anneau de Lewis Diggory… Mais il faudrait aussi l'atteindre _lui_. Il n'eut jamais le temps de répondre à la question.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de conférence fut projetée les airs par une explosion. Des hommes cagoulés vêtus de noir surgirent dans la pièce. Les journalistes se précipitèrent à l'abri de leurs sièges pour se protéger des sortilèges et maléfices qui zébraient l'air. Le reporter de _Radio Sorcier_ n'avait pas quitté l'antenne et continuait à commenter la scène.

Harry avait sorti sa baguette dans l'instant et défendait l'estrade où il se tenait avec le Ministre. Ce dernier en avait fait autant et le voir à l'action conforta Harry dans son opinion Scrimgeour n'était pas un homme de discours, il était un homme d'action, même si ses méthodes laissaient à désirer. Tous deux répondirent aux attaques des Mangemorts. Ils devaient attendre l'intervention des Aurors de la Brigade. Kingsley n'était pas loin, Harry le savait. Il le lui avait dit la veille, il craignait une attaque, même s'il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être ici, au Ministère.

- Humphrey ! O'Reilly ! Thompson ! criait le Ministre en désignant des Mangemorts dans la mêlée qui s'avançait sur eux, malgré les deux gardes du corps.

Brusquement, les hurlements de rage de Scrimgeour se turent. Il gisait inconscient sur l'estrade. Il ne semblait pas mort pourtant. Puis une voix glaciale et familière s'éleva derrière Harry :

- Alors, Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas assez célèbre comme ça ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une baguette lançait sur lui un _Stupefix_ au moment où les renforts de la Brigade Magique arrivaient sur les autres Mangemorts.

Ils arrivaient trop tard. Harry venait de disparaître à leur nez et à leur barbe, dans les bras du Mangemort qui l'avait neutralisé. Un Mangemort qui agissait à visage découvert. Tous l'avaient reconnu et le reporter de _Radio Sorcier_ répercutait son nom sur les ondes magiques :

- Severus Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore, vient d'enlever Harry Potter, le Survivant !!!


	54. Chapter 54 Le Survivant

Disclaimer: vous savez tous que Harry et son univers n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et que je ne touche aucun subside de cette histoire

**Merci aux lecteurs et à tous ceux et touts celles qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fic.**

* * *

** Chapitre LIV Le Survivant **

Lorsque Harry recouvra ses esprits sous l'effet d'un _Enervatum_, ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la pénombre. Seul un mince rai de lumière scindait en deux zones obscures la pièce où il se trouvait. Même débarrassé du _Stupéfix_, il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Il était solidement enchaîné à un chevalet de torture au bois maculé de vieilles tâches de sang. Une odeur d'humidité le prenait aux narines et seule la pestilence de la mort arrivait à se faire sentir par-dessus celle-ci.

L'esprit du jeune homme tournait à toute vitesse. Avant de s'effondrer sous le sortilège, il avait reconnu Rogue à sa voix glaciale, sans avoir besoin de se tourner vers lui. En toute logique, Rogue aurait dû l'emmener tout droit vers son Maître, comme tout bon Mangemort. Mais il ne sentait pas l'aura de Magie Noire de Voldemort. Quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec lui, seul. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu attendre aussi longtemps de le torturer, il l'aurait réveillé d'un cuisant _Doloris_.

- Bonjour Potter, lâcha la voix de Rogue.

Harry leva les yeux jusqu'au rai de lumière. Son ancien professeur se tenait devant lui, à contre-jour, ne laissant rien filtrer des expressions de son visage. Pourtant, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il affichait un sourire à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et le sentiment de triomphe. Une immense vague de colère lui monta à la gorge. Il aurait voulu cracher les pires insultes à l'assassin de son mentor. Mais une voix en lui le gardait de répondre au ton provocateur de Rogue. Il n'attendait que ça, le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour toute réponse, Harry plongea ses yeux verts perçants dans ceux de son geôlier, des yeux où luisait une haine froide, implacable.

- Voilà un regard qui en dit long sur vos intentions à mon égard, Potter, railla le Mangemort.

- Où est Voldemort ? demanda Harry en souriant de l'effet de ce nom sur Rogue qui tressaillait.

- Etes-vous si impatient de le rencontrer dans votre situation, Potter ? Etes-vous si pressé de mourir ?

- Pas plus que vous, espèce de lâche ! lui cracha Harry à la figure.

- Ne me traitez plus jamais de lâche ! rugit Rogue dans un rictus de haine.

Harry sourit intérieurement d'être parvenu si facilement à déstabiliser l'ancien professeur. Il se tut, en espérant que le Mangemort reprenne la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais été un traître non plus, dit Rogue plus serein après un moment de silence. On ne peut trahir une cause à laquelle on ne croit pas.

Harry resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il essayait de comprendre ce que Rogue essayait d'exprimer :

- Donc vous n'avez jamais cru à notre cause, déduisit simplement le jeune Potter.

- Ni à la vôtre, ni à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne crois en rien, Potter, c'est ce qui fait ma force.

L'aveu de Rogue stupéfia Harry. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. S'il ne croyait pas en ces causes, pourquoi était-il rentré au service de Voldemort pour ensuite se placer sous la protection de Dumbledore et enfin revenir auprès du mage noir ? Si l'idéologie n'y était pour rien, quelles étaient ses motivations pendant toutes ces années ? L'ambition ? La haine ? Certainement pas l'amour, Rogue était incapable de ressentir une once d'amour au fond de son cœur desséché.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda simplement Harry.

Il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir. L'erreur de Dumbledore au sujet de Rogue l'avait rongé pendant des mois. Si l'ancien directeur avait pu se tromper sur son professeur, il avait très bien pu se tromper aussi sur lui, sur sa capacité à vaincre Voldemort.

- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?! s'agaça Severus Rogue. Pourquoi ai-je rejoint les Mangemorts une première fois ? Pourquoi je me suis rangé aux côtés de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi je l'ai tué et suis retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

- Pourquoi m'avoir capturé sans me livrer à Voldemort ? précisa calmement Harry.

- Qui vous dit que je ne vous livrerai pas ? se moqua le Mangemort qui paraissait pourtant ébranlé par la question.

- Parce que vous l'auriez déjà fait sinon. Vous savez parfaitement ce que Voldemort fait subir à ceux qui ne lui obéissent pas en tout point.

Rogue frémit un instant. Oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne ramenait pas Potter.

- Autant jouer franc jeu et arrêter **ici** la passe d'armes, trancha Harry. Je vous hais comme vous me haïssez pour je ne sais quelles raisons…

- Des raisons, il vous faut des raisons ?! se moqua Severus en le coupant.

- J'en vois bien quelques unes : vous détestiez mon père, Voldemort a perdu une première fois sans que vous soyez l'artisan de sa perte et c'est moi qui vous ai _volé_ cette victoire, je suis un médiocre élève en potions…

- Rien que du vent, rétorqua l'ancien professeur en balayant les arguments de Harry d'un geste de la main.

- Alors pourquoi ? s'agaça le jeune Potter.

- Je suis le Survivant, pas vous, moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un accident. Vous n'avez rien fait pour survivre, cracha Rogue.

Encore une fois, Harry resta stupéfait des révélations du Mangemort.

- Q..Quoi ? coassa le jeune homme.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Pendant plus de vingt ans, je n'ai fait que survivre. J'ai changé de camp au gré du vent, lorsque je le sentais tourner. Voilà ce qui fait de moi le seul Survivant.

Harry crut un instant que l'homme en face de lui était devenu complètement fou. Mais il comprit très vite combien son discours faisait sens. Rogue n'avait été qu'un habile opportuniste, une anguille gluante d'hypocrisie se réfugiant auprès du plus fort du moment. Son absence totale de foi en les autres ou en une cause l'avait empêché de ressentir l'espoir. Sa seule et unique cause était sa survie. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez tué Dumbledore ?! l'agressa Harry. Il était devenu un obstacle à votre survie ?

- D'une certaine manière, oui, répondit laconiquement Severus Rogue. Rompre un serment de _Fidelitas_ équivaut à se donner la mort.

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'était ce serment de_Fidelitas_. Un sortilège de promesse, probablement. Mais à qui l'avait-il faite ? Et pourquoi impliquait-elle la mort du vieux mage ?

- Quelle promesse vous obligeait à tuer Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- Un serment inviolable fait à une mère Narcissa Malefoy. J'ai juré par la magie de veiller sur Drago pendant sa mission, à le protéger du danger et à accomplir son devoir s'il échouait.

Les derniers mots du Mangemort laissèrent place à un pesant silence. Harry tentait d'appréhender toutes les conséquences de ce serment, tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Finalement, il avait eu raison de surveiller Drago de près, l'année passée. Même si au bout du compte cela n'avait servi à rien.

Rogue, lui, commençait à regretter d'en être venu à révéler ce secret à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

- Je comprends, dit lentement Harry.

- Votre compréhension m'indiffère, Potter ! cracha Rogue.

- C'est à cause du meurtre de Dumbledore et de ce serment que vous avez rejoint Voldemort, continua Harry.

Severus Rogue acquiesça à contre cœur.

- Mais ce serment est intervenu à un moment où vous ne saviez que choisir pour survivre, continua Harry. Vous n'avez jamais cru en mon pouvoir et vous connaissez celui de Voldemort. Il vous fallait faire un choix et ce n'est que contraint par les circonstances que vous l'avez fait.

- J'ai peut-être sous-estimé votre intelligence, Potter, ricana aigrement Rogue.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour me dire ça que vous m'avez capturé. Ni pour me livrer à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître mes raisons, répondit froidement Rogue.

Sur ces paroles, il se rapprocha brusquement de Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux vrillaient les pupilles du jeune homme. Harry sentait sa rage et sa détermination à entrer dans son esprit. Les entraînements avec Kingsley allaient payer. L'Elu dressa ses barrières mentales, il banda son esprit de toutes ses forces pour faire obstacle au _Legilimens_ informulé. Il fallait tenir, ne rien laisser filtrer des préparatifs de l'Ordre du Phénix, de ses propres doutes quant à ses capacités, de ce qu'il savait du plan de Voldemort.

Mais l'agression mentale de Rogue se faisait plus intense. Il était avide de savoir. Mais savoir quoi ? Il fallait lui jeter quelque chose en pâture, quelque chose d'insignifiant sur lequel broder de faux souvenirs. Non, ça ne suffirait pas, il fallait faire peur à l'ennemi. Il fallait montrer de quoi il était capable contre Voldemort.

Une image s'imposa à son esprit alors que les assauts mentaux de Rogue étaient de plus en plus violents. La Chambre des Secrets, il plantait le crochet de basilic dans le journal de Tom Jedusor et regardait le souvenir du préfet de Serpentard se dissoudre dans le néant. Il lança ce souvenir à la face de Rogue en l'accompagnant d'une pensée « _Je détruirai Voldemort comme j'ai détruit son souvenir _». Ne rien dire des horcruxes, rien.

Mais cela ne rassasia pas l'avidité de Rogue. Harry tint quelques secondes de plus avant que l'esprit de Rogue ne s'immisce en lui.

-_Vous avez fait des progrès, Potter !_ ricana Severus en lui. _Mais ça ne suffira jamais contre le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Mais le jeune homme s'était mieux préparé qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait caché ses pensées et souvenirs les plus secrets, les plus importants au fond de lui. Ses doutes aussi. Il n'avait laissé apparente que sa détermination la plus froide, sa haine de Voldemort et de tout ce qu'il représentait. Rogue sembla tourner en rond dans toutes ces pensées qui représentaient l'Elu face à Voldemort dans un combat à mort. Il voyait toutes les combinaisons que Harry avait tournées et retournées dans sa tête en prévision du duel final.

-_Il faudra plus que ça pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, railla Rogue.

« _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort !!!!_ » criait Harry de toute la force de son esprit dans une tentative de résistance à l'intrusion. La frayeur que causait le nom de son ennemi, il s'en servait lui aussi comme d'une arme, mais contre un Mangemort. Il sentit l'agression faiblir un moment, puis un cri de triomphe.

Aussitôt après, Rogue disparut de son esprit. Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait fiévreux. La sueur perlait à son front. Rogue lui-même semblait ne pas être sorti indemne de ce duel de volontés. Mais son rictus victorieux inquiétait le jeune homme.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Un rire sans âme, un rire de dément.

- C'était donc ça ! s'exclama-t-il en continuant de rire.

Harry tenta de se remémorer quel souvenir avait pu voir Rogue pour rire autant. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà son geôlier lui saisissait la main droite pour l'examiner. En un instant, Harry comprit qu'il avait laissé le souvenir de l'anneau de Lewis Diggory derrière sa détermination.

- Où est-il ?!! rugit Rogue.

- Pas ici, visiblement, répondit Harry avec insolence.

- C'est avec ça que vous comptez vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda le Mangemort avec ce qui sembla à Harry une pointe d'excitation fébrile dans la voix.

- Vous avez pénétré mon esprit, vous avez déjà votre réponse. Maintenant, à vous de faire un choix, dit Harry.

Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour contenir toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait contre cet homme. Il aurait voulu le pulvériser sur l'instant. Mais au fond de lui, il savait maintenant qu'il avait aussi devant lui un choix comme celui qui s'était présenté à Dumbledore quand Rogue était venu quémander sa protection. Il était en train de signer un pacte qui mettait son âme en péril et le pire, c'est qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Rogue chancela un instant en comprenant ce que Harry était en train de lui proposer. Après avoir rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était persuadé que c'était dans ce camp qu'il avait le plus de chances de survivre. Il ne pouvait pas croire au soi-disant pouvoir de Potter. Mais depuis la dernière confrontation entre son Maître et le jeune homme, ses certitudes se changeaient en doutes. Il avait vu de ses yeux le garçon transpercer de sa main le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait fallu du temps au mage noir pour se remettre de la blessure causée par l'épée de Gryffondor.

Tous les autres Mangemorts s'étaient jurés de venger leur Maître, mais pas lui. Lui, s'était promis de découvrir comment Potter avait réussi un tel tour de force, d'où lui venait la formidable quantité de magie qu'il avait déployée pendant ce duel, alors qu'un mois auparavant leurs renseignements faisaient état d'un épuisement magique extrême.

Ses chances de survie dans un camp comme dans l'autre et même entre les deux s'amenuisaient. Auprès des Mangemorts, il passait encore pour un traître. Un nouvel échec en mission pourrait lui être fatal, malgré le soutien de Lucius Malefoy. Au sein de l'Ordre, personne ne lui pardonnerait jamais la mort de Dumbledore. Et s'il trahissait l'un pour aller vers l'autre, il était presque certain de mourir avant d'atteindre le Quartier Général. Quant à rester neutre, fuir la guerre et se cacher, cela lui était impossible. Il était connu de tout le monde sorcier pour avoir tué Dumbledore, et Voldemort le ferait rechercher à l'autre bout du monde pour le punir d'avoir déserté.

Harry ne cessa d'observer Rogue pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Le visage restait impassible, mais les yeux du Mangemort laissaient entrevoir toutes les options qu'il envisageait. Les secondes passaient, tandis que l'ancien Maître des Potions pesait leurs conséquences à plus ou moins long terme - si l'on pouvait parler de long terme à l'approche imminente d'une bataille comme celle qui se préparait. Le jeune Potter resta silencieux en attendant une réponse, un signe de la part de son adversaire.

Mais rien ne vint de l'ancien professeur qui continuait de le fixer lui aussi. Le silence tendu de la pièce n'était troublé que par le son de gouttes d'eau tombant une à une de la voûte pour heurter le sol. Un instant, Harry crut que Rogue allait répondre, mais il en fut empêché par un bruit tonitruant venant de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un essayait de forcer une porte… Celle du cachot où Harry était retenu prisonnier.

- Harry !!! Harry !!! On est là !!! On va te sortir de là !!! Réponds, Harry !!! criait une voix derrière l'huis.

Mais Harry ne répondait pas. Il attendait un signe de Rogue. Les coups portés contre le chêne de la lourde porte redoublaient. Bientôt, les assaillants seraient dans le cachot. Rogue le comprit. D'un geste de la main au-dessus des chaînes, il délivra Harry.

- Nous nous reverrons, Potter, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il transplana au moment même où la porte céda. Ginny se précipita vers Harry, oubliant toute prudence ignorant les efforts de Kingsley et Hestia Jones pour l'en empêcher. Ron et Hermione étaient sur ses talons.

- Où est Rogue ? demanda Ron avec hargne. Je vais lui faire regretter d'être né à cette limace puante, ce rat pouilleux, ce… ce… ce traître !

Harry fut sur le point de le reprendre. Mais il sut aussitôt que ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny ne pourrait comprendre que Rogue n'était pas un traître. Il ne l'acceptait pas lui-même. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner la mort de Dumbledore et son passage à l'ennemi, mais maintenant il comprenait. Et il aurait préféré continuer à le haïr, il aurait été si simple de le haïr sans rien savoir.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé la vie sauve ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son dernier choix, répondit Harry soudain très las.

- Harry, mon Harry ! J'ai eu si peur, sanglotait Ginny contre son épaule. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, Ginny. Mais crois-moi sur parole. Je n'ai jamais couru un seul risque en face de Rogue. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'est ainsi.

Ron resta perplexe. Hermione essayait de décoder ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami tandis que Ginny lui répondait en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça ! Tu vas battre cette enflure de Voldemort et après tu ne me quitteras plus jamais !

- Oui, ma Ginny, répondit simplement Harry en caressant ses cheveux.

Dans un geste d'infinie douceur, il embrassa la jeune fille et la serra contre lui. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il rassura d'un geste l'escouade de l'ordre qui était venue à sa rescousse et se dirigea vers les escaliers et l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'air frais, d'être loin de ce cachot aux relents d'humidité et de mort, et du souvenir de cette conversation avec Rogue. Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley et Neville Londubat le suivirent. Hermione entraîna Ron à la suite de Harry. Elle était inquiète. Elle n'était pas parvenue à deviner le but de cet enlèvement, mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était le visage de Harry. On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde se faisait à nouveau sentir sur ses épaules.

Mais le temps des réponses viendrait plus tard. Elle le savait. A cet instant, il n'était qu'à Ginny, tout comme Ginny n'était qu'à lui.


	55. Chapter 55 Des nouvelles de Voldemort

**Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent quà J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**

* * *

** Chapitre L****V Des Nouvelles de Voldemort**

A la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, la photo de Harry avait immédiatement remplacé les reportages de guerre en Amérique. Trois jours après son enlèvement et sa libération, le journal de la communauté magique britannique ne trouvait pas d'autre sujet valant la première page.

_"Harry Potter enlevé en plein Ministère !"_

_"Harry Potter échappe de justesse aux griffes des Mangemorts !"_

_"Encore un revers pour Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu !"_

_"Harry Potter : sauveur ou mystificateur ?"_

Les éditorialistes commentaient encore et encore le discours du jeune homme. Le courrier des lecteurs était rempli d'avis contradictoire sur le Survivant : les uns le traitant de fou furieux, les autres louant le courage du sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais le discours en lui-même n'avait pas provoqué la panique attendue. Les lieux magiques comme le Chemin de Traverse avait été désertés depuis longtemps. De fait, le peuple magique savait déjà qu'il était en guerre, il refusait simplement de l'admettre explicitement.

Dès leur retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, les membres de l'Ordre voulurent savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le jeune homme et Rogue. Harry balaya toutes les questions d'un geste de la main. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire en règle. Bien trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour en plus y ajouter celles des autres. Il se contenta de résumer la situation :

- Rogue est un opportuniste qui se range du côté du plus fort. Il se pose des questions depuis Glastonbury. Il m'a enlevé pour savoir qui de moi ou Voldemort allait gagner. Il en a été pour ses frais, conclut-il. Il a vu l'anneau dans mon esprit, mais il n'a pas semblé en tirer de conclusion définitive.

- Harry ? l'interpella Hermione, un peu intimidée par le ton sans réplique adopté par son ami. Sais-tu où il te retenait prisonnier ?

- Aucune idée, avoua le jeune Potter.

- Impasse du Tisseur, c'était sa maison, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Voldemort, révéla Hermione.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il savait que vous me trouveriez, en conclut Harry, avant de se diriger seul vers sa chambre.

Ginny hésitait à le suivre. Ce regard et ce ton, elle ne les avait observés chez son petit ami qu'à de rares occasions. Chez Harry, c'était le signe que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner. Un calme de façade qui glaçait le sang. Et dans la plupart de ces moments, son aura magique était palpable. Finalement, sur un signe d'Hermione, elle se décida à le rejoindre. Elle monta les escaliers et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre, avant de l'entrebâiller pour passer sa tête.

- Harry ? On peut parler ? demanda-t-elle avec son sourire le plus engageant.

Harry, allongé sur le lit, fixant désespérément le plafond comme s'il pouvait y trouver quelque miraculeuse solution à ses problèmes, ne répondit que par un clignement des yeux. Ginny prit ça pour un oui et s'approcha avec prudence. L'heure n'était pas aux câlins et elle le savait. Ce dont Harry avait besoin, c'était de parler à quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter et non le juger. Se libérer de ce poids qui le rongeait depuis la réunion avec les sorciers étrangers.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demanda Ginny tout à trac.

- Mmm ? émit le jeune homme dans un grognement interrogatif.

- De ce qui te mine le moral et t'oblige à te comporter comme un glaçon avec tout le monde, compléta-t-elle.

- Mais tout va bien, Gin, protesta Harry de toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable devant la jeune femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Ginny ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais visiblement, la douceur ne la mènerait pas bien loin.

- Ecoute moi bien, Harry Potter, je croyais que tu m'aimais, que tu avais confiance en moi, qu'on pourrait tout se dire. Je t'ai laissé le temps de ruminer tes soucis en pensant que tu viendrais m'en parler. Mais visiblement j'avais tort. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter à ton sujet.

La tirade eut l'effet d'un direct dans l'estomac de Harry. Ginny s'empêcha immédiatement de lui présenter des excuses. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu lui dire ça. Mais il fallait qu'il déversât ses doutes sur elle. Ils formaient un couple, envers et contre tout : la guerre, la haine la mort et bien plus encore.

Harry se laissa peu à peu gagner par les larmes. Il s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune fille et pleura tout son soûl. Elle caressa ses cheveux délicatement, passant ses doigts dans chaque épi.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais pas comment faire… lâcha Harry entre deux sanglots.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Ginny qui savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. Mais parfois, il est bon d'énoncer clairement ses problèmes pour mieux les affronter.

- Je ne sais pas… comment tuer Voldemort. Et tous ces espoirs que l'on met sur mes épaules, ça me tue. Je n'en peux plus, Gin, je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Tout ce que je désire, c'est toi, vivre avec toi, loin du monde et de ces surnoms stupides que tout le monde me colle sur le dos pour faire de moi un héros.

- Si les espoirs des autres te pèsent tant que ça, oublie-les. Ne te bats que pour toi, pour nous deux, répondit calmement Ginny en embrassant son front. Laisse un peu les autres défendre leur part de bonheur et leur avenir.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que cette solution ne durerait qu'un temps. Le moment venu, il reprendrait sur ses épaules tous les espoirs placés en lui pour mieux s'en servir contre Voldemort. Elle ne savait plus où elle avait entendu ça, mais elle savait que c'est en protégeant des êtres chers que l'on trouve et que l'on montre sa plus grande force.

- Et pour ce qui est de Voldemort, tu trouveras… J'en suis sûre… Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire, murmura-t-elle en essayant de lui insuffler toute cette confiance qui lui faisait défaut.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de se blottir contre elle, dévoilant toute sa fragilité. Une fragilité difficile à imaginer après toute la dureté dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant face aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis le début de cette quête aux Horcruxes, il avait su qu'il devrait encore improviser face à un sorcier dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'imagination. Certes, jusqu'à présent, cela lui avait réussi. Mais il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas seulement de la chance.

Ron entra brusquement dans la chambre, arrachant douloureusement Harry à cet instant de paix entre les bras de Ginny :

- Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes au salon ! Vite ! annonça-t-il essoufflé et l'air paniqué, avant de redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Harry mit quelques secondes à sortir de son hébétude et quitta les bras de Ginny. Quelques instants plus tard, il pénétrait dans le salon des Black. Les présents avaient la mine sombre. Kingsley tenait un miroir de poche et parlait à quelqu'un.

- Le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Magie a fait bloquer le tunnel et les Aurors le protègent en ce moment même, expliquait une voix sortie du miroir que Harry reconnut pour celle de Julius Delacour.

- Les Mangemorts ? s'inquiéta Kingsley.

- Ils sont arrivés il y a une heure, raconta le père de Fleur. Ils étaient plus de deux cents et se sont séparés en deux groupes. L'un est en train d'essayer de prendre le tunnel, quant à l'autre, il a disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit derrière vous ? demanda Minerva McGonagall au-dessus de l'épaule de Shacklebolt.

- Une tempête s'est levée, cria le Français pour se faire entendre. Personne n'a jamais vu ça. Les éclairs frappent de partout, les rafales de vent manquent de nous emporter. Du coup, nous n'avons pas pu faire décoller notre escadron volant et nous avons perdu l'avantage face aux Mangemorts.

- Y a-t-il des créatures magiques ? s'enquit Ron auprès de Kingsley qui répéta la question au miroir.

- Certains ont vu des trolls, mais ils semblent ne pas se mêler au combat pour le moment, répondit Julius Delacour.

- Qu'ils se replient sur le point de rendez-vous, dit soudain Harry à la surprise de tous.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser le tunnel aux troupes de Voldemort, protesta Remus.

- Nous ne pouvons pas détruire le tunnel et les Aurors français sont en trop petit nombre. Quant à des renforts, ils arriveraient trop tard, réfléchit Ron à haute voix.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour le moment, conclut Hermione.

- Le repli, comme le dit Harry, mais pas avant d'avoir suffisamment bouché le tunnel pour les retarder et préparer le comité d'accueil.

Shacklebolt acquiesça et répercuta les directives à Julius Delacour. Le Français parut un peu déçu, mais Kingsley lui promit sa part de combat dans la bataille qui se jouerait sur le sol britannique :

- Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Maintenant, rejoignez-nous au point convenu avec vos alliés, nous aurons besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles.

Dès que la communication fut coupée, l'Ordre se mit en branle. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Arthur Weasley mobilisa immédiatement les recrues réservistes de l'Ordre, Bill appelait Charlie à Tintagel pour préparer le bataillon des _Dragons volants_, comme il les avait surnommés, Tonks transmettait l'information à la Brigade Magique.

De leur côté, Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley se mettaient en rapport avec les nouveaux alliés étrangers, grâce à une multitude de miroirs magiques créés par Leonard Blane. Les nouvelles venues d'outre-Manche et d'outre-atlantique n'étaient pas des meilleures, mais elle ravivaient l'espoir. Les opérations de police et certaines missions diplomatiques avaient permis d'amoindrir les renforts de Voldemort.

Ron et Hermione, accompagnés par Ursula, Madame Pomfresh, Mrs Weasley, Horace Slughorn et Leonard Blane, transplanèrent immédiatement à Folkestone où l'Ordre préparait la bataille depuis des semaines. Les opérations d'espionnage avaient montré que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas venus reconnaître le terrain depuis des jours. En conséquence, les préparatifs pour le QG et l'hôpital de campagne étaient bien avancés.

Harry prit lui aussi son miroir de communication et appela Neville, tout en donnant le signal d'alerte et les coordonnées de transplanage via son médaillon.

- Ils sont en route, annonça Harry dès que le visage de son ami apparut dans l'eau du miroir.

- On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, la cheminée du QG de campagne est connectée ? demanda Neville.

- Percy vient de s'en occuper, le rassura Harry. Préviens Fred et George pour qu'ils répercutent aux anciens.

Neville hocha rapidement la tête et le jeune Potter coupa le contact. Il avait encore une décision à prendre et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait jamais le faire. Ginny le devança :

- Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle avec une farouche détermination.

- Gin… allait protester Harry.

- Tu auras besoin de moi pour te servir de ça, l'interrompit-elle en lui tendant l'anneau de Lewis Diggory. Tu auras besoin de tout le monde !

Elle désigna l'assemblée qui restait encore dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd d'un geste de la main. Harry, lui, restait tenaillé entre son besoin maladif de la protéger, de la savoir à l'abri des atrocités de cette guerre et le sentiment que sans elle, il n'arriverait à rien, qu'il tomberait aux pieds de Voldemort sans avoir la force de combattre.

Ginny lisait tout son dilemme dans ses yeux. Elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle ajouta doucement, comme un murmure, en lui tendant la main :

- Bats-toi avec moi, pour nous deux.

Harry prit vivement sa main et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. En un instant, il avait repris tous ses esprits. L'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Il se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt et ceux qui étaient encore dans le salon:

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Tous acquiescèrent gravement et l'instant d'après, le silence régnait sur l'ancienne maison des Black, vide de tout occupant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG de campagne, dressé sur une colline presque à mi-chemin entre Folkestone et Douvres, le spectacle tenait de l'Apocalypse. Le crépuscule éclairait de manière sinistre d'immenses nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs menaçants qui se dirigeaient vers la côte. Le vent semblait prêt à souffler tout ce qui se dressait sur le sol, hommes, arbres, bâtiments.

Ron résumait la situation devant une carte magique de la région :

- Nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter des Moldus, d'après Kingsley, Scrimgeour a contacté son homologue moldu pour faire évacuer la zone sur cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. Le plan d'évacuation avait déjà été prévu depuis que nous savons par où arriverait Voldemort et son armée. L'évacuation a commencé hier.

- Sous quel prétexte ? demanda Harry en entrant sous le chapiteau qui abritait le QG de campagne.

- Un avis de tempête, une grosse tempête et vu ce qui nous arrive dessus, nous n'aurons pas besoin de recourir aux illusions ou aux modifications de mémoire, répondit Shacklebolt.

- Où en sont les préparatifs ? s'enquit le jeune Potter.

- Leonard est en train de régler les derniers détails avec Hermione et les jumeaux qui viennent d'arriver. Le professeur McGonagall est avec eux sur sa demande, répondit Ron. L'A.D. ?

- En chemin, Neville nous les amène, annonça Harry.

Leonard Blane entra sous le chapiteau à ce moment-là :

- Tout est prêt, quant à la tempête, c'est pire que ce que l'on craignait. Elle n'a évidemment rien de naturel, mais Voldemort ne l'a pas créée non plus. Il a profité d'une grosse dépression au-dessus de la Manche, vraisemblablement aux alentours de Guernesey et l'a amplifiée magiquement, avant d'orienter les vents vers les côtes anglaises.

- Je doute pourtant qu'il la laisse agir pendant la bataille, il serait aussi désavantagé que nous, commenta le jeune Weasley. Surtout s'il a réussi à mettre la main sur des dragons et d'autres créatures volantes comme nous le pensons.

Bientôt, tous les renforts contactés arrivèrent un par un. D'abord Neville et l'A.D. par transplanage massif et par la cheminée de la cabane se trouvant à côté du QG de campagne. Puis, par une deuxième cheminée express, créée par Leonard Blane pour l'occasion avec l'aide d'Hermione, arriva l'escadron volant de Krum bien plus étoffé qu'à Glastonbury, suivi par le sage Friedmar Eisenadler et Hildegarde Morgenstern qui partirent immédiatement avec Leonard Blane pour poser de nouveaux pièges de leur conception. Ahiga amenait une poignée de ses frères cheyennes. Quant à Don Ignacio Del Verdejo et Rosa Da Evora, ils commandaient chacun un bataillon trié sur le volet.

Tous s'excusaient du peu d'aide qu'ils avaient pu obtenir. Voldemort avait utilisé la même stratégie que l'Ordre et avait tenu occupé les renforts extérieurs en incitants ses partisans à l'étranger à redoubler d'activité et d'agressivité. Mais Harry et Ron se levèrent pour aller les remercier avec ferveur de leur amitié et de leur soutien, quand Julius Delacour arriva avec deux bataillons entiers d'Aurors et autres fonctionnaires français. Fleur se jeta immédiatement à son cou.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, annonça-t-il en embrassant sa fille. Le deuxième groupe de Mangemorts qui avait disparu a refait surface… Sur la Manche. Ils ont volé trois cargos qui se dirigent droit sur Douvres.

- J'avais déjà prévu un tel cas de figure, dit Ron. Voldemort aura protége ces navires contre la tempête. Je pense même qu'il est à bord pour plus d'efficacité.

- D'après nos éclaireurs, il y aurait aussi des créatures magiques sur le pont, des dragons, des Manticores, et peut-être même des Béhémoth. On me les a décrits comme d'immenses lions noirs crachant des flammes blanches.

- Pas de doute possible alors, ce sont bien des Béhémoth, confirma Hermione.

- D'autres containers semblaient surveillés à la poupe des cargos, mais nous n'avons eu aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils contenaient, ajouta Delacour.

- Il nous faut agir en fonction de ces nouvelles informations, trancha Harry. Tu en penses quoi, Ron ?

- Il ne débarquera ni à Douvres, ni à Folkestone, se concentra le jeune Weasley. Il sait qu'il y a trop de possibilités d'embuscades en ville. Il a déjà évité ce genre de risque pour marcher sur Glastonbury. Je crois qu'il préfèrera arriver entre les deux villes, la côte y est relativement déserte. Les Mangemorts et les trolls qui emprunteront le tunnel lui serviront d'avant-garde pour nous retarder pendant qu'il procédera aux rituels d'invocation. Ils ne se doutent probablement pas que notre poste de commandement est placé justement entre les deux villes, ce qui est un avantage pour nous.

Pendant qu'il exposait son point de vue, la carte magique suivait ses indications et montrait les différents mouvements de l'ennemi selon les prévisions de Ron. Tous reçurent leur affectation à une position précise.

- Kingsley et Hestia, placez-vous à la sortie du tunnel avec vos unités, dit Ron Je vous laisse choisir vos positions une fois là-bas. Papa, M. Delacour, il faut couvrir l'entrée Est de Folkestone, pour éviter de se faire prendre à revers.

Après un moment de réflexion, Harry prit lui aussi une initiative tactique :

- Hermione, retrouve Eisenadler, Frau Morgenstern et Leonard Blane et allez piéger la falaise de craie. Prends les jumeaux et l'unité Gemini avec toi aussi.

- Il faut également couvrir l'entrée Ouest de Douvres pour les prendre en tenaille, si c'est possible, reprit Ron. Bill, M. Diggory, ce sera votre position.

Bill Weasley et Amos Diggory sortirent immédiatement du chapiteau pour rassembler leurs unités, Fleur sur leurs talons.

- Remus et Neville, vous restez en attente ici. Pareil pour toi Tonks, continua le jeune stratège. Il faut que nous puissions mener une attaque de front et j'ai besoin de troupes au poste de commandement. Malefoy, tu restes avec Tonks. Tu entres sous son commandement.

Drago voulut protester, mais le regard perçant d'Harry l'empêcha de prononcer les paroles venimeuses qu'il avait à la bouche. Voir Weasley dans une telle position le rendait fou de rage, mais tout au fond de lui-même, il dut s'avouer que ses tactiques n'étaient pas mauvaises, typiques d'un Gryffondor, mais elles pouvaient payer. Et puis rien ne l'empêcherait de s'occuper de _l'autre_, le moment venu.

- Et nous ? demanda Viktor Krum son Eclair de Feu à la main.

- Avec les Dragons volants et vous, nous avons deux escadrons aériens. Charlie décollera de Hawkinge, les Bulgares volants d'Alkham.

- Bulgarrres volants ? J'aime beaucoup ce nom, approuva Krum faisant un peu rougir Ron, avant de sortir et emmener son escadron à Alkham.

Ron répartit les autres unités sous le commandement d'Alberforth Dumbledore, le professeur Flitwick, Dedalus Diggle en une sorte d'arc de cercle laissant un large espace au Nord des falaises de craie. Quant aux mages étrangers, sur les indications du jeune Weasley, ils vinrent renforcer les bataillons espagnols et portugais placés à Buckland, dans la banlieue de Douvres.

Pendant tout le temps de la réunion stratégique, Ron avait passé sous silence la position de Harry et de Ginny pendant la bataille. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout dépendait de la position qu'adopterait Voldemort. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il serait à leurs côtés, avec Hermione… jusqu'au bout.


	56. Chapter 56 Les Quatre Cavaliers

**Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent quà J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**

* * *

** Chapitre LVI ****Les Quatre Cavaliers**

Rien n'était plus pénible que l'attente. Savoir que l'ennemi approchait sans le voir. Regarder l'horizon chargé de nuages noirs zébrés d'éclairs magiques. Sentir le vent souffler de plus en plus fort, sinistre oracle d'une bataille où tout se déciderait : la vie ou la mort, la liberté ou la soumission, la lumière ou les ténèbres.

Charlie Weasley avait rejoint Hawkinge accompagné de ses dix dragons : deux Noir des Hébrides, trois Vert Gallois, Norbert, le Norvégien à Crête qui avait bien grandi depuis que Hagrid l'avait confié aux soins du cadet des Weasley, deux Corne Longue roumains, un Suédois à museau court et un immense Pansedefer ukrainien. Leurs écailles luisaient à la lueur des torches du camp où ils étaient parqués en attendant le combat. Ils sentaient la nervosité de leurs panseurs avant la bataille.

A Alkham, Viktor Krum dispensait à son escadron de voltigeurs ses derniers conseils. Il faudrait voler vite, de manière imprévisible et neutraliser un maximum d'ennemis pour alléger la tâche des troupes au sol. Et surtout éviter de voler avec les dragons, même montés, ils pouvaient s'en prendre à un allié sur un balai. Il leur fournit également quelques surprises signées Weasley & Weasley à lâcher sur l'ennemi. A défaut de les abattre, ces projectiles pourraient leur faire gagner du temps. Puis il se tourna vers la section spécialement entraînée pour s'occuper des Géants, s'il y en avait. Il leur rappela la marche à suivre. Après un dernier appel à leur courage, il les laissa tous se préparer mentalement au combat.

Sous le chapiteau, Hermione faisait les cent pas, se demandant sempiternellement si elle avait oublié quelque chose dans les pièges posés sur les falaises blanches. A chacune de ses interrogations, Leonard Blane, Herr Eisenadler ou Frau Morgenstern la rassurait. Ron, lui était penché sur la carte stratégique, cherchant la moindre faille dans son plan, vérifiant les positions de chaque équipe à l'aide des miroirs de communication.

- Ron ! Tout ira bien, tenta de le rassurer Harry. Tu ne peux plus placer tes pièces, maintenant. C'est à Voldemort d'avancer les siennes. Passe la main au professeur McGonagall, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans quelques minutes.

Ron sourit, tiraillé entre le ton résigné de son ami et la fierté d'être à ses côtés pendant la bataille.

- Prépare-toi aussi, Hermione, ajouta le jeune Potter en direction de la jeune fille.

Hermione cessa immédiatement de se torturer l'esprit et chercha où elle avait mis ses affaires.

- Et moi ? demanda Ginny.

- Viens avec moi maintenant.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de sous la tente et pénétrèrent dans la cabane des cheminée express. Là, Harry retira sa robe et sa chemise. Ginny le regarda faire un moment. Elle observait les gestes lents de Harry, comme avant chaque match de Quidditch. Comme si chaque mouvement de préparation avait son importance. Une sorte de rituel. Elle regardait les effets de lumière projetés par le feu magique, jouer sur son torse musclé par les entraînements de ces derniers mois. Doucement, il enfila son pourpoint en cuir de dragon. La résistance magique du matériau le protégerait mieux des maléfices. Sur ses épaules, il posa une cape sombre aux reflets de pourpre. Elle remplacerait avantageusement sa robe de sorcier qui aurait pu le gêner dans ses mouvements. Il chaussa ses bottes, sortit l'anneau de Lewis Diggory de son sac sans fond et le passa à son annulaire droit. En dernier lieu, il sortit du sac l'épée de Godric Gryffondor habillée d'un fourreau de cuir ouvragé aux armes du fondateur. Il en passa le baudrier sur son épaule et l'ajusta à sa taille, la lame d'argent dans son dos.

Puis, Harry se tourna vers elle, ses yeux verts flamboyaient sous la lumière du feu. Il amena son visage tout près du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il retint les larmes qui lui venaient à cette idée. Ginny lui rendit son baiser de toute son âme, elle le serrait contre elle comme pour le protéger de ce qui pouvait les attendre sur le champ de bataille. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux avec le silence pour seul compagnon. Doucement, il desserra son étreinte et sortit un paquet de son sac qu'il tendit à Ginny.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il.

La jeune fille resta interloquée quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur était soigneusement pliée une robe de combat.

- Elle est doublée en cuir de dragon comme mon pourpoint et les jumeaux l'ont enchantée pour y intégrer un _Protego_, expliqua le jeune homme. Je sais que tu peux te défendre toute seule, mais je serai plus rassuré si tu portes ça.

Ginny ne savait que dire. Elle embrassa à nouveau Harry avant d'aller se changer. Harry se détourna avec pudeur et regret. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se changer, Harry ne la reconnut plus. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui lui descendait dans le dos. La robe de combat vert émeraude épousait les formes de son buste à la taille avant de se séparer en deux pans qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Harry, presque intimidé par son allure de fière guerrière, lui tendit les bottes qui allaient avec la robe.

Lorsque tous deux se sentirent prêts, ils retournèrent sous le chapiteau. Ceux qui s'y trouvaient eurent du mal à retenir un cri de surprise. Ron observait sa sœur sous un jour nouveau. Quant à Hermione, elle avait l'impression qu'en changeant de vêtements, Harry avait enfin accepter d'endosser le rôle que tous lui demandaient de remplir. Harry quitta le QG de campagne suivi de Ginny et ses deux amis.

Dans les rangs de l'A.D., la tension était palpable et la présence de Drago Malefoy n'arrangeait pas les choses. Plusieurs anciens maugréaient des imprécations dans leur barbe. Et même les Serpentard ne voyaient pas leur ancien préfet d'un très bon œil. Remus et Neville essayaient de calmer le jeu en rappelant que ce genre de dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être aujourd'hui.

- Si Malefoy est là c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, trancha Neville. Peut-être pas la même que la nôtre, mais je préfère l'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que contre moi.

- Mais comment cette fouine puante a pu intégrer l'Ordre ? s'exclama Zaccharias Smith.

- Smith ! La ferme ! rugit le jeune Londubat. On s'en fiche du comment, on s'en fiche du pourquoi. Il est avec nous, un point c'est tout !

Remus ne trouva rien à ajouter. Smith, lui, recula d'un pas face au regard excédé du commandant de l'A.D., avant d'asséner une dernière pique :

- Et Potter ? Il est où Potter ?! Encore à se la jouer solo, comme à Glastonbury ?

- Tu m'as demandé ? dit une voix presque amusée derrière Smith.

- Harry ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Le jeune homme sourit à ses camarades et leur fit un geste rassurant de la main. La plupart ne l'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard, si ce n'est entre deux sortilèges alors qu'il combattait Voldemort à Glastonbury. Et le voilà qui apparaissait dans une tenue digne des grandes épopées et des guerres racontées par le professeur Binns. Ils eurent du mal à reconnaître Ginny également.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, Harry, s'exclama Justin Finch-Fletchley. On va défendre chèrement notre peau.

- Je le sais, Justin, dit le jeune Potter, confiant. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Ce soir, vous ne vous défendez plus. Ce soir, nous passons tous à l'attaque. Pour une fois et pour la dernière fois, Voldemort va comprendre ce que c'est de subir.

Une clameur enthousiaste parcourut l'assemblée de jeunes gens. Des sifflets joyeux partirent. Harry faisait semblant de partager cet optimisme, mais intérieurement, il avait l'impression de tous leur mentir. Et ce mensonge le faisait plus souffrir que mille Doloris.

- Neville, je te les confie, conclut-il. Et fais attention à toi, Commandant.

Neville rougit sous le titre, et Luna Lovegood vint à sa rescousse :

- C'est moi qui veillerai sur lui, Harry, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu ne vas pas te battre avec nous ? s'enquit Dean Thomas, un peu déçu, qui se voyait déjà charger baguette au clair aux côtés du Survivant.

- Ce soir, nous aurons chacun notre combat à mener, vous avez le vôtre et j'ai le mien, répondit Harry.

Des murmures parcoururent à nouveau la petite troupe. Les mots_prophétie_,_Elu _circulaient de bouche à oreille et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans tous les yeux.

Harry salua une dernière fois ses camarades et tourna les talons. Remus posa sa main sur son épaule, avec un regard plein d'amitié et Tonks l'étreignit avant de le laisser partir en première ligne.

Mais déjà une nouvelle clameur se faisait entendre et les miroirs de communications rapportaient la nouvelle : les cargos de Voldemort arrivaient à vive allure, plus vive qu'on ne l'imaginait. Ils étaient à cinq minutes à peine des falaises. Les éclaireurs faisaient état de nuées de Mangemorts à la proue, avides d'en découdre.

- A couvert, ordonna Ron aux troupes qui les entouraient. Il faut profiter de l'effet de surprise, Voldemort ne nous attend pas ici.

Chacun se jeta un sort de Désillusion et l'attente reprit. La tension était à son comble. Certains devaient se retenir de ricaner sous l'effet de l'excitation, d'autres faire appel à tout leur courage pour ne pas craquer dans l'instant, d'autres encore s'obligeaient à analyser presque froidement les événements, essayant de prévoir ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines minutes.

Les nuages menaçants avaient depuis longtemps recouvert le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Au loin, chacun pouvait entendre gronder le tonnerre, mais la pluie ne venait pas. Soudain un éclair gigantesque vint frapper le sol entre les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix et les falaises de craie. Après la lumière crue et aveuglante, leurs yeux se rouvrirent sur quatre immenses silhouettes, quatre cavaliers montant des créatures effrayantes. Il était là, Harry pouvait le sentir. A son plus grand étonnement, une douleur fulgurante emplissait son crâne. Cette douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis leur dernier combat mental, lorsqu'il pensait avoir détruit l'Horcruxe dans sa cicatrice.

Désormais se dressaient devant eux trois Mangemorts et leur Maître, seuls, défiant quiconque de venir enrayer leurs plans. Chevauchant un Opaloeil des Antipodes aux écailles de nacre, Lucius Malefoy semblait chercher l'adversaire du regard. Comme s'il savait que l'Ordre était déjà présent, et parmi eux, celui qui autrefois était son fils et aujourd'hui un renégat à ses yeux. A sa droite, le Boutefeu chinois de Rabastan Lestrange grognait d'impatience. Il tirait avec mécontentement sur les rênes magiques que tenait fermement le Mangemort. Sa robe écarlate appelait le sang et la mort. A gauche de Malefoy se trouvait Nott, juché sur son Magyar à pointes. Les yeux du dragon hongrois scrutaient chaque pouce des champs devant lui. Sa queue balançait de gauche à droite de manière peu engageante.

Devant le trio se dressait Voldemort, conduisant un Basilic aux chairs putréfiées. Le monstrueux serpent semblait l'ombre de lui-même sans ses yeux perçants et ses écailles rutilantes. Par endroits, des plaies béantes laissaient entrevoir son squelette. Mais sa mâchoire comptait chacun de ses mortels crochets. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendait sa main devant lui en murmurant des incantations. Ses yeux reptiliens étaient fixés sur un point du futur champ de bataille.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? Où sont les autres Mangemorts ? demanda avec anxiété Seamus Finnigan.

Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule au jugé pour le faire taire. Il pouvait sentir toute la Magie Noire que Voldemort déployait. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: le rituel d'invocation. Le jeune Potter allait donner le signal pour intervenir, mais brusquement un tonnerre d'explosion retentit vers les falaises.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces imbéciles ne sont pas encore là? s'impatienta Rabastan Lestrange en se tournant en direction du vacarme derrière eux.

Même s'il ne pouvait la voir, Harry était sûr qu'Hermione était en train de sourire après s'être tant inquiété du fonctionnement des pièges.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Harry, lui souffla Ron.

Harry l'avait compris, mais il attendait un signe de son ami, quelque chose qui le conforterait dans sa décision. Il dégaina l'épée de Gryffondor et se concentra sur la lame d'argent. Il devait parvenir à répéter ce qu'il avait fait inconsciemment à Glastonbury : se servir de l'épée comme d'une baguette magique. Ce fut plus simple qu'il ne le pensait. Au moment où il jeta son sortilège informulé, des étincelles rouges et or jaillirent dans le ciel. Il se désillusionna aussitôt et se présenta face aux quatre cavaliers ennemis.

Harry pouvait sentir ses amis de l'A.D. et l'Ordre du Phénix se presser derrière lui, l'odeur de fleurs sauvages de Ginny à ses côtés. Il devinait les visages déterminés de Ron et Hermione. Tous avaient dissipé leurs sorts de camouflage maintenant. Les explosions derrière Voldemort continuaient de plus belle, mais on pouvait apercevoir au loin des silhouettes qui s'approchaient. Le vent s'était tu pour laisser place à la bataille sous une voûte sèche de nuages sombres. Le mage noir abandonna le rituel pour le confier à Lucius Malefoy qui se fit une joie de relayer son Maître dans l'invocation.

- Harry, je vois que tu fais honneur à la maison Gryffondor. Courageux et sans cervelle ! Tu te présentes à moi comme l'agneau à sacrifier peut-être ? railla Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fixer les yeux reptiliens de son ennemi, le laissant continuer son petit discours.

- Tu crois que pour te tuer je suis prêt à priver mes fidèles Mangemorts de leur ration de sang et de morts ? Crois-tu qu'un seul d'entre vous réchappera de ce jour mémorable où Lord Voldemort prendra le pouvoir ? ajouta le mage noir en partant d'un éclat de rire à glacer le sang.

Derrière lui, des Mangemorts rescapés des pièges des falaises de craie continuaient à se rassembler jusqu'à former un ensemble compact de robes et de capes noires surmonté d'une multitude de cagoules. Une armée sans visage, une armée qui n'avait rien d'humain, ni dans son allure, ni dans ses sinistres objectifs.

- Ne prononceras-tu pas quelques paroles mémorables, Harry, pour que l'Histoire se souvienne de toi ? Pour qu'on se souvienne de toi comme d'un stupide gamin qui a cru pouvoir tenir tête à Lord Voldemort, qui a cru pouvoir mieux faire que ce vieux gâteux d'Albus Dumbledore, l'invita le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de lui crier, Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur, dis ta haine, parle ! Parle !!! _Impero_ !

Harry ne chercha même pas à éviter l'Impardonnable ou à le parer. Il le laissa le frapper de plein fouet à la stupéfaction de tous. Rien ne se produisit, Harry avait à peine tressailli, mais il ne parlait toujours pas, son regard braqué sur le mage noir.

- Il semblerait que tu aies encore progressé, mon jeune ami, commenta Voldemort. Ce n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Le vacarme des explosions avait disparu. Voldemort et ses lieutenants étaient désormais en première ligne d'une marée de Mangemorts. Probablement plus de deux cents et Harry savait que l'ennemi cachait encore son jeu, comme Ron l'avait prévu. Les créatures humanoïdes resteraient cachées pendant un temps, d'autres viendraient par le tunnel où les attendaient Kingsley et Hestia.

- L'heure n'est plus aux discours, Tom, répondit finalement Harry.

Le prénom fit tiquer Voldemort un instant. Mais le jeune Potter ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- L'issue de cette guerre se joue entre toi et moi, depuis le début. Maintenant, finissons-en !

Harry avait senti l'énergie magique de Voldemort monter en même temps que son irritation. Il esquiva aussitôt le maléfice lancé par son ennemi et répliqua d'un _Sectumsempra_ qui rebondit sur les dernières écailles du Basilic et se perdit dans les airs.

- Plus tard, Harry, plus tard, déclara Voldemort en faisant reculer le Basilic à une vitesse que nul n'aurait soupçonné pour un serpent mort-vivant de cette taille. Pour l'heure, je vais laisser mes troupes s'amuser un peu avec les fous qui t'ont suivi.

Le mage noir leva sa baguette et cria un retentissant « _Morsmordre_! » pour faire flotter la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du champ de bataille. Aussitôt les premiers rangs de Mangemorts se mirent à courir en jetant des sorts en direction de leurs ennemis. Les maléfices et contre maléfices pleuvaient de partout. Déjà, des duels s'engageaient. L'air était ampli de cris de rage, de douleur et de victoires éphémères.

Harry lui aussi s'était jeté dans la mêlée, distribuant les sortilèges à tours de bras. Chaque Mangemort qui tombait sous ses coups le rapprochait de l'endroit où Voldemort l'attendait.

Harry devait se battre pour résister à l'euphorie des combats qui commençait à le gagner. L'exultation qu'il pouvait ressentir pour un duel gagné le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin. Il ne devait tuer qu'un seul homme, un seul, un seul… Un seul… se répétait-il. Un seul et tout serait fini pour de bon. Ne pas craquer, ne pas se laisser tuer par cette face de serpent, ne pas laisser Ginny seule contre ce monstre, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, il n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Non parce qu'il était l'Elu, ni parce qu'il était le Survivant, ou même parce qu'il l'avait promis à Ginny, mais parce qu'il se l'était interdit le jour où il avait su qui avait tué ses parents.

Brusquement, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et braqua l'épée de Gryffondor sur la gorge de son assaillant avant de retenir sa magie. Ron regarda un instant la lame qui avait failli le tuer avant d'avertir son ami :

- On s'est isolé. Repli!

Harry acquiesça et suivit son ami, tout en continuant à lancer des sorts dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Soudain, le sol trembla et des fissures se formèrent un peu partout.

- Je me demandais quand il allait se servir des Inferi, dit Hermione qui se battait dos à dos avec Ginny.

Elle désignait les silhouettes décharnées qui s'extirpaient du sol.

- Alors ce sont eux que Voldemort invoquait tout à l'heure. On s'est fait piéger!

- Ron avait déjà prévu quelque chose de ce goût-là, tenta de la rassurer Hermione en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Harry et Ron rejoignaient les filles au même moment. D'un air entendu, chacun se saisit de son miroir de communication et appela les chefs d'unité :

- Neville, tu te replies aux abords de la colline avec l'A.D. et les blessés. On fait intervenir Charlie et Krum tout de suite, ordonna le jeune Potter.

- Charlie ! cria Ron au miroir pour couvrir les bruits des combats, tu décolles, on est en code noir. Tu grilles tout ce qui est habillé en noir et les Inferi. Krum va vous couvrir.

Sous une pluie de sortilèges et de maléfices, les troupes de l'Ordre du Phénix commencèrent à refluer vers le poste de commandement, laissant un espace conséquent entre eux et l'armée des ténèbres. Alors que les Mangemorts et les Inferi, chacun de leur côté s'élançaient pour une charge contre leurs ennemis, l'air vibra d'un concert de rugissements sourds et du claquement des ailes des Dragons volants. Charlie, sur le dos de Norbert le Norvégien à crête, piqua directement sur les Inferi, incitant sa monture écailleuse à enflammer la plaine. Les autres panseurs de dragons suivirent Charlie Weasley dans ses acrobaties, bientôt couverts par l'escadron des Bulgares volants qui multipliaient les figures pour esquiver les attaques des Mangemorts et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Les morts-vivants ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la bataille, très vite, leur frayeur du feu l'emporta sur les ordres de leur Maître et ceux qui ne disparurent pas rapidement dans le sol furent réduits à l'état de cendre par l'haleine infernale des dragons.

- Voldemort n'a pas dit son dernier mot, cria Charlie à Viktor Krum qui volait à ses côtés. Regarde ce qu'il nous envoie !

Le cadet des Weasley désigna du doigt quatre gigantesques formes ailées escortées par un petit groupe de Mangemorts chevauchant des balais.

- On fonce dans le tas ? demanda Viktor.

- On fonce dans le tas, acquiesça Charlie avec un sourire malicieux.

Désormais, la bataille se jouait autant sur terre que dans les airs.


	57. Chapter 57 Chacun Sa Bataille

_**Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent quà J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

** Chapitre LVII ****Chacun sa bataille **

Le ciel nocturne, plombé de nuages noirs était zébré de flammes et d'éclairs de toutes les couleurs. L'air était lacéré par les rugissements des dragons et les cris des combattants. Les escadrons de Charlie Weasley et Viktor Krum offraient un véritable ballet aérien où les Mangemorts faisaient pâle figure. Les balais multipliaient les feintes et les acrobaties pour tromper l'ennemi, le faire s'écraser ou le mener droit sur la gueule ardente d'un dragon ami. Norbert, lui, avait déjà mis au tapis l'un de ses congénères, lui labourant le ventre de ses griffes acérées. Des huit dragons que possédait Voldemort, deux étaient terrassés. Les Dragons volants n'avaient perdu jusque-là qu'un Vert Gallois, vétéran de Glastonbury, qui avait emporté un Mangemort et son Magyar à pointes avec lui.

Au sol, une partie des troupes encagoulées tentait d'aider les leurs à reprendre l'avantage. Mais l'A.D. ne leur en laissa pas le loisir. Neville avait pris l'initiative de couvrir les arrières de Charlie et de Viktor en chargeant les Mangemorts dès la disparition des derniers Inferi. Les rangs de robes noires furent littéralement enfoncés pendant quelques instants. Mais l'intrépide assaut des jeunes gens fut rapidement repoussé, faute de renforts.

- Ron, rappelle les unités postées à Douvres et Folkestone, on arrivera jamais à tous les contenir ! cria Harry à son ami par-dessus la mêlée.

Le jeune Weasley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leva immédiatement sa baguette. Une gerbe d'étincelles vertes en jaillit pour s'élever au-dessus du champ de bataille.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, lui annonça Ron.

Le jeune Potter qui avait vu son ami lancer le code vert, fit signe qu'il avait compris avant de se jeter dans un nouveau duel. Un jeune Mangemort lui fonçait dessus, baguette au clair, en faisant pleuvoir des maléfices plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Harry lança un _Expelliarmus_que son adversaire tenta maladroitement d'esquiver en se jetant en arrière. Il évita ainsi de perdre sa baguette, mais pas sa cagoule, éjectée dans les airs par le sortilège de désarmement.

- Moon ! s'écria Harry en reconnaissant le Serpentard.

- Potter ! le salua avec arrogance Moon avant de se remettre en garde.

Harry enchaîna aussitôt une série de sortilèges pour le neutraliser. Il savait bien qu'il retrouverait certains de ses condisciples de Poudlard sur le champ de bataille. . Il essayait de se persuader que l'enrôlement de jeunes de sa génération n'était que la conséquence d'un bourrage de crâne familial. Une gigantesque erreur de jeunesse dans le pire des cas. Il n'arrivait pas à leur vouloir du mal comme aux Mangemorts de la première heure.

- Alors, Potter ! C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?! railla le Serpentard.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de trouver une répartie ou une riposte magique cinglante. Quelqu'un le poussa violemment de côté :

- Dégage, Potter, Moon est à moi, annonça Drago Malefoy.

- Tu le protèges? Comme c'est touchant, ricana Moon la voix dégoulinante de sous-entendus.

Le sourire graveleux de Moon s'effaça quand il reçut un violent sortilège de Magie Noire.

-_Mortimagis_, avait craché Drago pour faire taire son adversaire.

Aussitôt, Moon se mit à pousser des hurlements de terreur, et ses yeux roulèrent dans tous les sens. Il avait lâché sa baguette pour se lacérer le visage de ses propres mains. Ses hurlements inarticulés étaient assez perçants pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille qui continuait à faire rage autour d'eux.

Malgré la folie meutrière qui régnait alentours, Harry fut choqué par la froideur dont faisait preuve Drago Malefoy, qui toisait son ennemi réduit à la plus complète folie. Soudain, l'œil de Drago se détacha de sa dernière victime et s'illumina d'une lueur malveillante. La rage flambait dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme _l'_avait vu. _Il_ était là. Le jeune Malefoy s'élança à travers les rangs des combattants, se frayant un chemin à coup de _Stupefix_ et d'_Expulso_. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser avec la piétaille, pas avant s'être débarrassé de_ lui_.

_L'Autre_ l'avait vu lui aussi. Il fendait la foule dans sa direction. Il avait abandonné son dragon à un autre Mangemort. Voler ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé et se battre contre des joueurs de Quidditch et des panseurs n'était pas un défi à sa hauteur. Chacun de leur côté, ils balayaient tout sur leur passage, adversaires, blessés, cadavres. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Nul besoin de préambule entre les deux ennemis. Il y avait tant de rage et de colère entre les deux adversaires que le choc de leurs magies fut immédiat.

-_Reticulum Suffox_, jeta Lucius Malefoy, engageant ainsi le combat.

Drago esquiva avec facilité le sortilège et riposta au jugé par un _Mortimagis_. Bientôt, on ne put voir d'eux que deux silhouettes noyées dans un déluge de sorts tantôt esquivés, tantôt renvoyés par un bouclier de Magie Noire.

-_Maledicto_, lança Lucius.

-_Serpensortia_, répliqua Drago.

-_Intro Inferno_ !

-_Pluvio Pilum_ !

-_Endoloris_ !

Drago ne put éviter l'Impardonnable et tomba à genoux sous la douleur qui irradiait de tous ses muscles, laissant rouler sa baguette loin de lui. La force du maléfice témoignait de la haine de son père pour lui. Il lui fallait résister, il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner cet échec. Brusquement, Lucius Malefoy relâcha son emprise sur son fils. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un douloureux soupir de soulagement, avant de lever les yeux sur son ennemi.

- Es-tu prêt à payer, maintenant ? demanda avec froideur Lucius.

- Tout plutôt que me cacher comme un lâche derrière une cagoule ! rétorqua Drago.

- Alors meurs ! tonna son père.

- Toi d'abord! souffla le jeune homme dans une expiration douloureuse. Pour Maman ! ajouta-t-il avant de tendre la main en direction de son père dans un dernier geste.

Il banda toute la magie qui lui restait après son effort contre le Doloris et marmonna quelques incantations qui firent pâlir son père.

- Pauvre petit imbécile ! Tu n'as pas la force de jeter un tel sort ! _Avada Ke_…

-_Putrefieris_ ! le devança Drago.

Alors que le jeune homme défaillait, Lucius Malefoy poussa un hurlement déchirant. Sa cape, puis le reste de ses vêtements se détachèrent en lambeaux avant de tomber en poussières au sol. Sa peau se ridait et se couvrait de tâches brunes à vue d'œil, avant de peler inéluctablement, laissant sa chair à nu. Comme si la course du temps s'était accélérée brusquement, Lucius Malefoy vieillissait de plusieurs années à chaque seconde. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un squelette encore debout au milieu du champ de bataille. Son cri mêlant l'agonie, la rage, l'impuissance et la peur, résonnait encore dans les airs lorsque, sous les yeux horrifiés de son fils, une dernière bourrasque le réduisit à l'état de cendres portées par le vent. Drago lutta quelques instants contre l'épuisement. Ce dernier sort ajouté à leur duel intense de Magie Noire l'avait vidé de ses forces. De plus, tuer son propre père lui avait coûté bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Il s'effondra lentement, allongé sur le sol rougi et fangeux du champ de bataille, ses dernières pensées conscientes tournées vers sa mère et leur avenir désormais moins improbable.

La mort de Lucius passa presque inaperçue dans les rangs des Mangemorts comme ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au moment où Lucius se battait en vain contre sa propre déliquescence, l'armée des ténèbres recevait les renforts tant attendus. La sortie du tunnel était devenue le théâtre d'une seconde bataille.

Les bataillons de Kingsley et Hestia, très vite rejoints par ceux de Mr Weasley et de Julius Delacour faisaient barrage à une horde déchaînée de trolls. Les créatures humanoïdes faisaient tournoyer leurs massues autour d'eux pour faire place nette et décimaient les rangs sorciers.

- Pas le choix, on va devoir défendre pied à pied, décida Kingsley en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Les combattants restants se dispersèrent parmi les bâtiments de la gare de triage, donnant l'illusion d'une retraite aux trolls. Lorsque tous furent embusqués dans des positions plus adéquates pour harceler l'ennemi, les sortilèges fusèrent à nouveau. Les trolls tombaient sous les coups de l'Ordre redonnant de l'espoir aux sorciers.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, il en vient encore ! pesta Hestia en neutralisant son dixième troll d'affilée.

- Mais ce ne sont pas des trolls ! découvrit Mr Weasley.

- Des golems ! Il a réussi à créer des golems ! s'exclama Julius Delacour.

- Il nous faut de l'aide d'urgence ! Attaque de golems au tunnel ! cracha Shacklebolt dans son miroir de communication.

Une gerbe de flammes apparut presque aussitôt à leurs côtés. Friedmar Eisenadler et Hildegarde Morgenstern se tenaient à côté d'eux, tenant chacun Fumseck par une patte.

- Merzi Fumzeck, dit Friedmar à l'oiseau. Rechoins Harry maintenant, il a zûrement besoin te toi.

Le phénix chanta doucement et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

- Combien de golems ? demanda Frau Morgenstern l'air très préoccupée.

- Une cinquantaine, mais ils continuent d'arriver, l'informa Julius Delacour.

- Hildegarde, guelle est l'inzcripzion zur leur front ? s'enquit Friedmar.

- Doux Merlin ! s'exclama la sorcière. C'est _METH_.

- Où est le problème ? l'interrogea Kingsley.

- En hébreu, _METH_ zignifie "_mort_", expliqua Eisenadler. Le problème, z'est gue z'est justement l'inscripzion gu'on utilise pour les tuer. Normalement, ils tevraient porter le mot _EMETH_ gui veut tire "_vérité_".

- Mais alors, ils sont invincibles ?! désespéra Mr Weasley.

- Du calme, Arthur, tenta de le rasséréner Hestia. Nous allons trouver quelque chose !

- Zela fait tes années gu'on n'a plus vu te golems te ze genre particulier, se désola Eisenadler. Tepuis gue leur créateur a tizparu.

- Et qui est ce fameux créateur ? s'enquit Mr Weasley.

- Grindelwald ! grogna Hestia Jones. Mais comment les neutraliser ?

- Il faut inscrire "_EFER_" à la place de "_METH_" ! se rappela soudain Hildegarde.

- Et cela va les détruire ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Oui, s'ils portent le mot "_cendre_" ou "_poussière_", c'est dans cet état qu'ils retourneront.

- Nous n'y arriverons pas ! se désola le vieux mage allemand. Ils zont trop nombreux, zela nous prendrait trop te temps.

- S'ils sont en argile, ils sont sensibles à l'humidité, non ? demanda Hestia.

- Bonne itée, mais che ne penze pas gue nous arrivions à faire pleuvoir ! objecta Eisenadler. Z'est trop tifficile.

- A toutes les unités : _Emburbo_ sur le sol sous les golems ! décida Hestia.

Une pluie de sorts d'enlisement s'abattit sur le sol de la gare de triage et à la sortie du tunnel. Aussitôt, la progression des êtres d'argile fut considérablement ralentie. Les golems se démenaient dans une mare de boue qui les engluait à chaque mouvement. Pourtant, les premières lignes continuaient d'avancer, comme si Voldemort se trouvait derrière eux, un fouet à la main.

- Ça ne les retiendra pas très longtemps, constata Kingsley.

- Gontinuez te les ralentir, che vais m'occuper de l'inzcripzion, annonça le vieux mage.

- Friedmar, non ! protesta Hildegarde Morgenstern, comprenant ce que son mentor avait en tête.

Mais Eisenadler balaya son objection d'un geste impérieux. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers les golems toujours pris dans la boue. D'un mouvement de la main, il dessina magiquement un cercle autour d'eux. Le cercle était ponctué d'une lettre de l'alphabet hébreu à chaque point cardinal. Le vieux mage entonna alors une litanie d'incantations marmonnées. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance que son corps rabougri n'aurait pu laisser soupçonner. Le dessin au sol s'illumina d'un halo bleuté et projeta des lignes dans le ciel. Elles s'entrecroisaient et formaient des figures complexes, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus près des golems. Finalement, elles se figèrent en quatre lettres géantes hébraïques suspendues au-dessus des êtres d'argile.

Les créatures semblèrent paralysées un instant. Eisenadler vacilla.

- Ce sortilège demande trop de puissance magique ! s'inquiéta Hildegarde.

Mais un nouveau geste du vieux mage la retint. Il lui faisait signe de rester où elle était. Puis il se tourna lentement et les salua de la tête, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

- Noooooooooon !!!! cria Hildegarde.

Friedmar Eisenadler baissait ses mains vers le sol, incitant les caractères hébreux à faire de même. Et lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de toucher le front des golems, il écarta les doigts. Le mot éclata en dizaines de morceaux pour se coller à tous les golems piégés et remplacer le mot _METH_ par _EFER_. Aussitôt tous les golems tombèrent en cendres dans le bourbier qui les retenait prisonniers.

Mais Hildegarde n'en avait cure. Maintenant, elle courait vers son mentor qui venait de s'écrouler à terre comme frappé par la foudre.

- Friedmar, Friedmar, répondez-moi !

- Il est tézitément… plus malin… gue che ne le penzais, haleta le vieux mage dans les bras de son ancienne élève. Mais il n'avait pas prévu … gu'un vieillard z'occuperait te zes golems. Ainsi zon piège n'a zervi à rien, … tuer les golems m'aurait tué… te toute fazon… Atieu mon amie, gue Merlin vous garte.

Hildegarde serra le corps du mage contre elle, comme pour retenir son âme sur cette terre. Devant eux, c'était la débandade, les derniers trolls se repliaient en désordre, tentant de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort dans la plaine à l'est. Kingsley posa la main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

- Il ne doit pas mourir en vain, dit-il se trouvant un peu ridicule avec ces mots à la bouche. Je ne crois pas que les golems soient les seules troupes à venir par le tunnel. Venez, il faut nous réorganiser.

La sorcière acquiesça doucement. Avec l'aide de l'Auror, elle déposa le corps de son vieil ami à l'écart des combats. Elle séchait ses larmes quand le grondement sourd d'une charge à pied leur parvint du tunnel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois encore ? grogna Julius Delacour.

Une troupe hirsute déboula à toute vitesse du souterrain. Une trentaine de créatures semi-humaines immenses, couvertes d'une épaisse fourrure. Les crocs proéminents, les poings rageurs et dévastateurs, ils défonçaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée : wagons, locomotives, poteaux électriques, rails. Rien n'était épargné.

- Sorts de barrage ! Jetez tous les maléfices qui vous passent par la tête ! hurla Hestia aux bataillons sous leurs ordres.

_Impedimenta, Jambencoton, Emburbo, Petrificus Totallus, Stupefix_ tous les sorts étaient bon pour enrayer la charge de l'ennemi

- Il nous faut Amos ! trancha Kingsley.

L'Auror contacta Amos Diggory dans l'instant.

- Les Mangemorts ont lancé des sorts antitransplanage un peu partout, pas moyen de venir vous aider, annonça le père de Cédric.

- Je vous apporte un Portoloin, répondit Shacklebolt.

Il prit un morceau de brique qui traînait par terre et l'ensorcela. Le débris se mit à briller et Kingsley s'en saisit plus fermement. Le Portoloin l'amena au milieu de la bataille sur la plaine. Amos Diggory était en face de lui. Il était couvert de boue et de sang. Il avait la lèvre supérieure tuméfiée et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

- Des Sasquatch viennent de débarquer par le tunnel, prends des hommes avec toi et les Américains aussi, ils pourront t'aider. Je vous rejoins, je vais dire à Bill de tenir en t'attendant.

Amos Diggory ne protesta plus et battit rapidement le rappel de ses hommes. Le trio américain le rejoignit assez rapidement. Les volontaires du Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques étaient mal en point. La lutte contre les dragons avait été rude aussi pour eux.

Shacklebolt s'élança à la recherche de Bill Weasley. Il ne parvenait pas à le joindre par miroir. Tout autour de lui n'était que chaos. Les sorts fusaient un peu partout. Sa progression était lente tant la contre attaque des Mangemorts était rude. Certains le reconnaissaient et marchaient sur lui, un Impardonnable au bout de la baguette. Ceux-là n'avaient même pas le temps de le regretter. Ils tombaient rapidement au champ d'honneur ou se voyaient éjectés par-dessus les leurs.

Après d'infructueuses recherches, Shacklebolt vit de loin Ron et Hermione qui avaient maille à partir avec une troupe de jeunes Mangemorts. La jeune fille se démenait comme une lionne. Ron appliquait les leçons de l'Auror avec plus de dextérité que Kingsley n'aurait espéré. Le couple lança un Multiplex qui finit de dérouter l'ennemi vers un petit groupe de l'A.D. qui les attendait de pied ferme.

«_Et voila la nasse qui se referme_ » sourit intérieurement Kingsley en hélant Ron.

- Tu as vu Bill ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Non, seulement Fleur qui doit être retournée sur le flanc est. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le petit groupe de l'A.D. dirigé par Neville les entoura pour les protéger des assauts le temps de faire le point.

- Nous avons repoussé les trolls et les golems qui sont sortis du tunnel. Maintenant il y a une trentaine de Sasquatch. J'ai envoyé Amos et les Américains épauler Hestia. Le bataillon de Bill doit tenir le coup en attendant.

Ron enregistra rapidement les informations. Les idées tournaient vite dans sa tête. Il fallait agir rapidement.

- Dès que Mr Diggory en aura terminé, qu'il vienne ici en renfort avec Papa et Mr Delacour. Ils prendront les Mangemorts à revers par le flanc ouest. Ces derniers ne s'attendront pas à voir des ennemis arriver par là.

- Le bilan provisoire? demanda Kingsley.

- Les Mangemorts et leurs dragons nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs et ce n'est pas fini. Nos pertes sont lourdes mais pas autant que les leurs d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger. Mais le problème, ce sont les surprises que Voldemort nous prépare. Il lance ses troupes comme s'il avait une armée plus grande encore que celle-ci. Ça cache quelque chose.

- Rien de plus encourageant ? tenta vainement d'ironiser Kingsley.

- On a bien réussi à les prendre à revers avec les équipes de Papa, Bill et M. Delacour, mais plusieurs unités ont été lourdement touchées, comme celles d'Alberforth Dumbledore et du professeur Flitwick. L'A.D. tient tant bien que mal grâce aux pièges de Fred et George et malgré les blessures et la mort de plusieurs de nos camarades. Pour résumer nous avons déjà perdu un quart de nos troupes, contre un tiers chez les Mangemorts en comptant les dragons, les trolls et les golems.

- Du nouveau du côté du Ministère?

- Toutes nos transmissions magiques sont perturbées à longue distance, répondit Hermione. C'est sûrement la tempête.

- Harry a envoyé Fumseck au Ministre il n'y a pas cinq minutes, ajouta Ron.

Kingsley réalisa soudain que le jeune Potter n'était pas là, ni Ginny d'ailleurs.

- Où est-il ?

- On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione. Il a hurlé de douleur et il s'est élancé comme un fou dans la mêlée avec Ginny à ses trousses. Il avait sa main sur sa cicatrice.

Au moment où la jeune fille terminait sa phrase, un éclair violet la frappa à l'épaule.


	58. Chapter 58 La dernière heure

_**Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent quà J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

**Chapitre LVIII La dernière heure**

Hermione s'effondra un instant sous le choc du sortilège. Ron lança un _Protego_ au moment où un nouveau maléfice se dirigea contre eux. Le rayon de lumière rebondit sur le bouclier magique et alla frapper un Mangemort qui suivait l'assaillant de Ron, Hermione et Kingsley. L'ennemi n'était autre que Rabastan Lestrange. Il avançait sur eux d'un pas conquérant, esquivant et rejetant tous les sorts que lui lançaient Ron et Kingsley. Hermione se redressa un peu et appliqua sa baguette sur son épaule.

- Sort de paralysie partielle, dit-elle à Kingsley qui l'interrogeait du regard. Ça ira.

- Coriace, la Sang de Bourbe! ricana Lestrange.

Ron n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour se jeter sur lui avec rage, déversant dans sa magie ce sang qui bouillait en lui. Il avait joué le rôle du stratège serein tout ce temps, contenant toutes ses angoisses, sa colère pour rassurer tout le monde. Mais là, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de libérer ses instincts de Weasley. En l'espace d'une minute, le nombre de sorts du jeune homme et leur violence avaient fait reculer Lestrange de plusieurs mètres.

Le Mangemort eut même du mal à se protéger d'un _Levicorpus_ particulièrement vicieux, alors qu'il trébuchait contre le cadavre d'un autre mage noir.  
Il reprit vite le dessus, contre-attaquant avec la finesse d'un duelliste aguerri. Il essaya même de profiter d'une ouverture au moment où Shacklebolt tenta de retenir Ron. Mais l'Auror fut assez rapide pour lancer un sort de bouclier réflecteur et Rabastan dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter son propre Doloris.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Ron était déjà sur lui. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Sa tignasse rousse et son expression sauvage le rendaient effrayant.

- _Sectumsempra_ ! rugit Ron.

- Non ! cria Hermione

Rabastan n'eut que le temps de lancer un Avada Kedavra qui manqua sa cible, le choc du sort lancé par le jeune Weasley ayant fait dévier son bras. Sa robe partit en lambeaux sous les lames invisibles du sort. Et bientôt, Rabastan Lestrange ne fut plus qu'un tas de haillons baignant dans son propre sang.

Kingsley ramena Ron vers eux. Le garçon avait le regard hagard comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était encore laissé guider par la colère. Il avait débarrassé le monde d'une belle ordure, mais il ne s'en sentait pas mieux pour autant. Au contraire, il en souffrait. Quelque chose en lui venait de se briser et il ne savait pas quoi.

L'Auror lui glissa quelques mots qui se voulaient apaisants. Ron ne les entendit pas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Il prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna vers une mêlée de Mangemorts qui semblaient triompher. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny courait à perdre haleine derrière Harry. Le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu tout bon sens et fonçait sans réfléchir à travers le champ de bataille, ne prêtant aucune attention aux combats qui l'entouraient. Ginny avait beau l'appeler, il ne répondait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait retrouvé la piste de Voldemort et qu'il ne la lâcherait plus. Il fallait qu'elle le ramène à plus de prudence. La colère chez son ami était aussi bonne que mauvaise conseillère. Sous son emprise, Harry avait réalisé de véritables exploits, mais il en avait souvent payé le prix fort.

Elle était sur le point de lui jeter un sort de bloque-jambes en désespoir de cause, lorsqu'un mur de cagoules et de robes noires se dressa devant elle. Harry et elle s'étaient trop enfoncés dans les lignes ennemies. Ils étaient isolés à présent, à la merci des Mangemorts et de leurs alliés. Une dizaine de mages noirs l'entouraient, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

- Regardez ce que nous avons là! se moqua une voix féminine éraillée.

- C'est la petite furie de Potter! s'amusa un homme dans l'assemblée.

- Nous avons un compte à régler avec toi ma mignonne, annonça un troisième Mangemort en retirant sa cagoule. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Pourtant tu étais à Poudlard le soir où Severus a tué ce vieux croûton de Dumbledore.

- Amycus ! A quoi bon lui rappeler cette heureuse soirée? De toute façon elle va mourir, le tança doucement sa sœur.

- Tu as raison, Alecto, pas besoin de faire durer l'attente, adieu ma jolie!

Amycus Carrows abaissa sa baguette en direction de Ginny. La jeune fille n'attendait que ce signal pour passer à l'action. Elle aurait préféré avoir Ron et Hermione à ses cotés pour faire face à la dizaine de Mangemorts qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter, mais elle se savait capable de les défaire toute seule.

- _Multiplex _! lança-t-elle semant ainsi la confusion chez l'adversaire.

Ginny avait quitté la mine calme qu'elle arborait pendant le petit discours des Mangemorts Désormais, elle et ses clones magiques affichaient un visage farouche et déterminé. Leurs yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une lueur sauvage. Les Mangemorts jetèrent aussitôt une pluie de maléfices au hasard, autant pour dissiper les clones que pour toucher la véritable Ginny.

Entre-temps, la jeune sorcière avait déjà mis deux mages noirs au tapis en enchaînant un _Stupéfix_ et un Chauve-Furie. Mais le nombre de ses clones commençait à sérieusement diminuer sous les sortilèges lancés rageusement par les deux Carrows.

- La voilà ! triompha un peu tôt Amycus.

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de jeter le Doloris qu'il préparait à son intention. Elle apposa sur son corps un sort de Hâte et disparut aux yeux de l'ennemi, ne réapparaissant que par intermittence. Sa vitesse était tellement accrue par le sort que ses brèves réapparitions ressemblaient à un second _Multiplex_. La jeune Weasley était partout et nulle part à la fois, donnant le tournis aux Mangemorts qui tentaient encore de la localiser.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! tonna Alecto.

La sorcière difforme tendit la main devant elle et marmonna quelques incantations dans une langue inconnue de Ginny. Soudain, l'air sembla se faire plus compact. Malgré le sort de Hâte, elle ralentissait, comme freinée par une plus grande résistance. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva entièrement immobilisée.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser un _Solidaerus_, commenta Mulciber admiratif.

- C'est bien pour ça que le Maître m'a désignée comme chef d'escouade, triple buse! répliqua sèchement Alecto. A part les _Impero_ tu ne maîtrises aucun sort des arts sombres, mon pauvre Mulciber.

La Mangemort se tourna alors vers Ginny qui tentait désespérément de se libérer de sa prison aérienne.

- Alors, mignonne, par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence? J'ai bien envie de lacérer tes petites joues de poupée.

- Je peux lui jeter un Doloris, hein? Dis ? demanda Amycus sur le ton d'un enfant qui réclamerait une friandise.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt lui faire goûter à l'un de tes _Sectumsuffox_ que tu affectionnes tant? minauda sa sœur.

Le petit jeu du frère et de la sœur donna la nausée à Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. Aucune des perspectives envisagées par ses tortionnaires ne l'enchantait. Réfléchir, vite ! Trouver une faille… Mais laquelle? Sa cage invisible avait été créée par la Magie Noire. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de magie. Remus leur avait bien enseigné les rudiments pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils allaient affronter, mais de là à conjurer cette prison ! _Réfléchis, Ginny, tu peux, tu dois trouver une solution. Tu ne peux pas laisser Harry courir seul au devant de ce cinglé de Voldemort !_ s'exhorta-t-elle intérieurement. Mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lui semblait vain face à la Magie Noire. Et brusquement l'éclair de génie. Solidaerus, air solide en latin. Pendant qu'elle était freinée, elle avait senti la température chuter autour d'elle, cette vieille harpie avait gelé l'air autour d'elle. Et quoi de mieux contre la glace que sa nouvelle spécialité?

-_Semper Lacera…_ énonça Alecto Carrows en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny.

Mais la Mangemort ne termina jamais la formule. A l'instant où allait s'abattre sur elle le terrible sort de torture, Ginny avait libéré l'Ancienne Magie qu'elle avait appris à dompter suivant les enseignements de Remus Lupin. Ne faire qu'un avec les éléments, l'univers, la Magie qui l'environne, en elle et autour d'elle. La concentrer, comme une étoile qui s'effondre sur elle-même avant d'éclater dans une explosion que la jeune fille dirigerait, sous une forme qu'elle aurait choisie.

Alors qu'Alecto terminait son incantation, la prison de glace finissait de céder sous la chaleur étouffant de l'aura magique de Ginny.

Cette dernière n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour se débarrasser de l'escouade qui l'entourait en même temps que de la sorcière difforme. Son aura forma une boule de feu qui vola à toute vitesse sur l'ennemi, avant de le réduire en cendres.

Cependant, l'effort fourni par Ginny la vida brusquement toute son énergie. Utiliser l'Ancienne magie à ce niveau requérait une puissance qu'elle venait tout juste d'atteindre, de par les entraînements intensifs de ces dernières semaines. La jeune fille tomba à genoux et la signification de ce qu'elle venait de faire la submergea . Elle venait de tuer des êtres humains. Des Mangemorts, certes, mais des humains quoi qu'on en dise. Elle retint ses larmes de colère et de dégoût aussi longtemps qu'elle put, mais bientôt ses joues se firent le lit d'un torrent silencieux et doucement salé qui disait tout son désarroi.

- Il y aura un temps pour les larmes, lui dit la voix chaude et déterminée de Ron qui posait sa main sur son épaule. Tu ne seras jamais une meurtrière, Ginny. Tu as défendu ta vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Personne n'a rien à te reprocher et surtout pas toi.

Ron avait du mal à croire en ses propres mots après ce qu'il venait de faire à Rabastan Lestrange. Mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait dire. Les seuls mots qu'il avait trouvés. Hermione aida Ginny à se relever et l'enlaça brièvement avant de sécher ses larmes. La jeune Weasley sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler repassaient devant ses yeux comme un film douloureux avant de faire un brusque retour en arrière sur le dos d'un jeune homme courant à travers le champ de bataille.

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny avant de s'élancer. Il se dirige tout droit sur Voldemort !

- C'est malheureusement un combat qu'il doit mener seul, Ginny, répondit Hermione, résignée, la stoppant net. Nous ne pouvions que l'accompagner sur le chemin.

- Non ! se révolta cette dernière. Il n'en est pas question! Il n'est plus seul! Il ne sera plus jamais seul! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, moi!

Une gifle sonore retentit au milieu du fracas des combats.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?! s'emporta Ron, la main encore douloureuse et semblant déjà regretter son geste. Te placer entre Voldemort et Harry?! Tu veux prendre un _Avada_ à sa place ?! Tu te sentirais mieux peut-être ?!

Les mots de son frère eurent du mal à traverser la colère qui montait en Ginny. Mais ils firent leur effet. La jeune fille se calma un peu avant de lancer sur un ton acerbe:

- Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire, si tu es si malin !

- Reste en vie, Ginny, reste en vie pour lui, dit doucement Ron en caressant la joue qu'il venait de gifler dans un geste tendre.

Ginny n'était plus en colère. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la position de Ron, maintenant. Hermione et lui ne se battaient pas pour un avenir meilleur, ils n'étaient pas en guerre contre les Mangemorts, tout ça passait au second plan. Ils se battaient d'abord pour rester en vie, pour que le duel final entre Harry et Tom Jedusor ne soit pas vain.

- Tiens, lui dit Hermione en lui tendant une fiole sortie de son sac, c'est ce que nous donnait Remus après les séances d'entraînement.

Le changement de conversation était bienvenu. Ginny but la potion régénérante. Il faudrait un peu de temps pour faire effet, mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux après avoir déversé sur son frère et son amie, tous ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle se voulait forte pour Harry, mais elle-même avait du mal à faire face à ses propres angoisses.

- Où on en est ? interrogea Ginny.

Ron entreprit de lui résumer la situation: les trolls, les golems et maintenant les Sasquatch. Hestia lui faisait un rapport à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Visiblement les cousins américains du yéti leur posaient quelques problèmes, mais l'équipe d'Amos Diggory était parvenue à contenir la charge des créatures. Ahiga et ses compatriotes avaient eu recours à des sorts amérindiens pour calmer quelque peu la rage artificielle des humanoïdes. Mais beaucoup restaient incontrôlables et tant que ce secteur serait menacé, les troupes de l'Ordre engagées contre les Mangemorts dans la bataille principale ne pourrait recevoir de renforts.

Une grande clameur jaillit soudain des rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, au grand étonnement de Ginny.

- Les renforts du Ministère sont enfin là, répondit Ron à l'interrogation muette de sa sœur.

- Ils auront mis le temps! s'exclama la cadette.

- Voldemort et les siens ont essaimé des sorts antitransplanage sur tout le terrain et puis nous avions prévu de donner un maximum de temps aux troupes « régulières » pour préparer une surprise aux Mangemorts.

- On dirait que Voldemort aussi nous prépare quelque chose, commenta Hermione en désignant le camp des mages noirs.

Les nombreux Mangemorts encore debout s'écartaient rapidement pour laisser passer une nouvelle charge. Cette fois, Voldemort n'engageait ni des sorciers, ni des dragons, ni des créatures humanoïdes. Six gigantesques formes félines formes en pleine course se dirigeaient droit sur les renforts du Ministère. Ils envoyaient valser combattants, blessés et cadavres qui traînaient sur leur chemin.

Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi en les reconnaissant:

- Merlin ! Il nous envoie un Nundu et des Behemoth!

Ron pâlit brusquement en entendant les noms des créatures. C'était précisément le genre de créatures qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer sur le champ de bataille. Il en avait entendu parler pendant la rencontre avec les mages étrangers. Il vit passer à une centaine de mètres de lui le Nundu, comme dans un cauchemar. Cet immense léopard était l'une de plus dangereuses créatures du monde magique, son souffle pestilentiel semait la mort de toute chose et il restait insensible à tous les sortilèges que l'Ordre tentait de lui jeter.

Quant aux Behemoth, il suffisait d'en trouver un devant soi pour mourir immédiatement de peur, une véritable vision d'horreur. Ils avaient tout des démons que redoutent les Moldus : un lion géant au pelage noir comme la nuit, les yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles, deux cornes de bélier gigantesques surgissant de sa crinière anthracite et une gueule crachant des flammes blanches plus brûlantes que le cœur d'un volcan. A côté, le Sinistros passait pour un présage de bon augure.

- On se replie ! ordonna Ron aux deux jeunes filles et dans son miroir de communication.

Sans attendre la réponse de Ginny qui semblait encore hésiter pour aller chercher Harry, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'attira dans sa course vers leurs compagnons.

Ils ne pouvaient voir ce qui arrivait derrière les monstrueux félins. Ils ne purent que sentir les tremblements inquiétants du sol, toujours plus forts, toujours plus assourdissants. Ron risqua un œil par dessus son épaule et il fut presque soulagé, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre de la part de Voldemort. Mais voilà que le mage noir leur envoyait un adversaire qu'ils connaissait déjà et savait neutraliser:

- Des Géants ! Et des Cyclopes ! haleta-t-il en direction des deux jeunes filles.

Hermione prit immédiatement son miroir et contacta Viktor Krum. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de consulter Ron, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire :

- Viktor! Les Géants approchent !

L'attrapeur bulgare hocha la tête d'un air entendu et bientôt, on vit les Bulgares Volants abandonner les restes de l'unité aérienne des Mangemorts aux Dragons Volants de Charlie qui n'en firent qu'une bouchée. Maintenant qu'ils ne devaient plus faire attention à leurs compagnons en balais, le ciel noir s'embrasa des flammes des dragons dans une vision de fin du monde. Les derniers Mangemorts volants qui n'avaient pas encore grillé abandonnèrent l'espace aérien. Ne restait plus qu'un dragon de l'armée des Ténèbres : le Magyar à pointes chevauché par Théodore Nott.

Depuis le début de la bataille aérienne, il avait abattu un grand nombre de sorciers en balais et même un Vert Gallois de l'Ordre. Charlie Weasley fit cabrer Norbert pour le diriger contre le noir dragon. Le combat fut épique, Charlie dût éviter à de nombreuses reprises les coups de queue acérés du Magyar, obligeant chaque fois son adversaire à resserrer ses attaques. Il fallait se créer une faille, une seule opportunité et Norbert ferait le reste. Depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, six ans auparavant, le Norvégien à crête avait fait d'énormes progrès, il crachait des flammes plus grosses et plus loin que n'importe quel dragon dans la réserve roumaine où travaillait le jeune homme. Tous deux étaient liés par une certaine complicité. En vol, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Charlie pouvait lui lâcher la bride à n'importe quel moment pour jeter des sorts, Norbert savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire.

A force de harcèlement, d'esquives et de contre attaques impromptues, le leader des Dragons Volants et sa monture parvinrent enfin à déstabiliser Nott. Le Magyar à pointes semblait enragé par tous ses échecs contre ses irritants adversaires et la poigne de fer de Nott n'était pas pour lui plaire non plus. Désobéissant aux directives de son cavalier, il fonça sur Norbert la gueule béantes, prêt à déchaîner les enfers sur lui. Charlie n'eut même pas besoin de guider son ami. Norbert piqua brièvement pour se retrouver juste en dessous du Magyar avant de remonter en flèche sur le cou de son congénère et ennemi. Le Magyar n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Norbert tenait déjà son cou entre ses crocs impitoyables, déversant des torrents de sang dans les airs. Charlie profita de la confusion pour lancer un _Stupéfix_ contre Nott. Le Mangemort qui avait perdu son assiette sous l'assaut de Norbert ne put esquiver. Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet. La violence du sort et les secousses de douleur de sa monture le projetèrent dans les airs. Il tomba droit vers le sol pour s'écraser au milieu de ses camarades encagoulés.

Lorsque la victoire dans les airs fut acquise, Ron contacta son frère Charlie:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron? demanda son aîné en voyant la mine presque angoissée du jeune homme.

- Il faut que vous ralentissiez le Nundu et les Behemoth ! Ils foncent droit sur nous !

Charlie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt, les Dragons Volants piquèrent en direction des félins magiques. Divisés en deux groupes, ils passèrent en rase mottes juste devant les monstres de Voldemort, déversant des torrents de flammes qui embrasèrent la prairie. Une immense barrière de flammes barrait maintenant le passage à l'ennemi.

L'Ordre profita de ce court répit pour évacuer ses blessés vers l'hôpital de campagne où Madame Pomfresh, Ursula, Mrs Weasley et le professeur Slughorn avaient déjà fort à faire.

L'A.D. avait perdu la moitié de ses effectifs, majoritairement en blessés, mais on comptait également quelques morts parmi les jeunes gens. Heureusement, les renforts du Ministère étaient arrivés au bon moment pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas. Zaccharias Smith, cette fois-ci, ne s'en sortirait pas avec des balafres dont il pourrait tirer une quelconque gloire. Il était tombé face à Urqhart, et tous deux s'étaient entretués. Les Serpentard de l'Ordre avaient eux aussi payé un lourd tribut à la guerre, ils représentaient une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts: la mort de Baddock et Derrick avait décuplé la rage de leurs camarades de maison qui ne faisaient plus aucun cadeau à l'ennemi désormais, famille ou non. Stewart Ackerley et Owen Cauldwell  
étaient près de rendre leur dernier souffle malgré les soins d'Ursula. Ils avaient protégé au péril de leur vie les corps de Susan Bones et Michael Corner. C'était finalement Neville et l'unité Taurus déjà sévèrement atteinte qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte avant de les ramener se faire soigner… trop tard.

Alberforth Dumbledore venait de succomber à ses blessures après un combat acharné contre la mort. La disparition du dernier des Dumbledore semblait toucher profondément les adultes, dont certains y voyaient un signe de mauvais augure. Drago était allongé, inconscient sur un lit de campagne, brûlant de fièvre. Minerva McGonagall affichait de vilaines brûlures aux bras et aux jambes. Dedalus Diggle était mort en emportant avec lui une dizaine de Mangemorts dans une explosion dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable. Et cela sans compter les dizaines de recrues volontaires. Des anonymes pour Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui les regardaient souffrir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Le bilan était lourd, trop lourd. Et le répit de courte durée. Il ne faudrait pas bien longtemps aux Mangemorts pour trouver un moyen de passer la barrière de flammes.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ron qui contemplait ce mur de feu qui les protégeait et qui le séparait de son meilleur ami. Que pouvait bien faire Harry en ce moment ? Le jeune Weasley se tourna vers Kingsley qui le regardait avec un regard attristé mais où se lisait la détermination la plus farouche :

- Ron, il est temps de contre-attaquer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Nous avons besoin de toi.


	59. Chapter 59 Le dernier Horcruxz

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

**Chapitre LIX Le dernier Horcruxe**

Au poste de commandement, Ron collectait tous les rapports que l'on pouvait lui apporter. Il devait connaître au plus vite l'état des troupes, amies comme ennemies. A la sortie du tunnel, Hestia Jones, aidée par Lewis Diggory et les renforts américains, terminait de repousser les Sasquatch. Certains avaient réussi à se replier vers les lignes de Voldemort, mais la grande majorité était tombée dans les filets d'Amos ou avait succombé sous les sortilèges des Aurors français qui accompagnaient Julius Delacour.

Au loin, dans la plaine, la barrière de feu brûlait toujours, sans cesse alimentée par les Dragons Volants qui passaient et repassaient dans un ballet incessant d'ailes gigantesques, d'écailles multicolores et de flammes ardentes.

Neville remaniait les équipes de l'A.D. qui pansait ses blessures avant la contre-attaque annoncée. Le jeune Londubat avait essayé de mettre toutes les pertes de l'Armée de Dumbledore sur le compte de son incompétence, malgré les objections de ses camarades et de Lupin. Il avait suffi d'une phrase à Ron pour remettre le commandant des jeunes gens en selle :

- Harry n'aurait pas mieux fait, avait-il dit avec un demi sourire.

Pour Neville, cette phrase valait tous les compliments du monde. Il entendit seulement alors les protestations d'amitié des élèves de Poudlard, des Gryffondor aux Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle aux Serpentard. Luna serra sa main dans la sienne. Il ressentit toute la force et toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ayant retrouvé sa confiance en lui-même, le jeune homme demanda à Ron les ordres pour l'A.D.

- Puisque la subtilité n'a pas l'air d'avoir de prise sur les tactiques de Voldemort, nous allons agir différemment. Il ne dispose plus de créatures, exceptés le Nundu et les Behemoth. Face à nous, il n'y a plus que des Mangemorts, résuma Ron.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment plus réjouissant, commenta Dean Thomas qui accompagnait Neville à la réunion.

- Ce ne sont que des hommes, le sermonna le jeune Weasley.

- Tiens donc ! Tu nous sors des phrases à la Dumbledore, maintenant, Weasley ? railla gentiment Zabini.

- Il faut croire que même un Gryffondor borné comme moi peut apprendre, rétorqua doucement le jeune stratège.

Hermione réprima un sourire de fierté. L'assemblée avait du mal à reconnaître en ce jeune homme posé et réfléchi, le Ronald Weasley qu'elle connaissait: emporté, agressif, ronchon et têtu. La jeune fille échangea un regard de connivence avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle aussi avait perçu les changements dans l'attitude de Ron. Elle avait d'abord attribué cette évolution à l'influence d'Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui, elle admettait que ce Ron là avait toujours existé sous le masque que tout le monde voyait. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu ce potentiel resté inexploité à cause de ses frères qui s'étaient tous distingués et même à cause de son amitié avec Harry. Aujourd'hui, Ronald Bilius Weasley s'affirmait.

- Et que préconisez-vous, Monsieur Weasley ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un dernier baroud d'honneur, lâcha le jeune homme.

Sa réponse surprit tout le monde. L'expression avait quelque chose de défaitiste qui laissait penser que la bataille était déjà perdue. Hermione elle-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle savait qu'il y avait un sens caché à sa phrase, mais lequel ? Ginny était sur le point d'exploser de colère : son frère était en train de lâcher Harry qui était seul derrière la barrière de feu, à se battre contre elle ne savait combien de Mangemorts ou pire… Contre Voldemort lui-même !

Ron leva les mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Je m'explique, dit-il en devançant les questions de l'assemblée. Vu l'état de nos troupes, nous ne pouvons nous permettre plus d'une contre-attaque et nous ne pourrons pas diviser nos forces dans des manœuvres complexes. Ce sera donc notre dernière attaque.

- Tu veux qu'on charge en masse ? s'exclama Kingsley.

- Tu vois une autre alternative ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Et pourquoi un baroud d'honneur ? On n'est pas à la parade, Weasley ! Et on n'a pas encore perdu ! s'irrita Zabini.

- Parce que l'issue de cette guerre n'est pas entre nos mains. Nous pouvons repousser les Mangemorts, mais si Harry ne tue pas Voldemort, il reviendra, répondit Ron.

- Il y arrivera ! déclara fermement Neville.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup Potter, mais je partage l'avis de Londubat, ajouta Zabini.

- Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait votre foi en lui s'il était là, intervint Hermione. Et il sait que Ron croit également en lui.

- Mais il m'a confié une mission, celle de vous organiser pour combattre les Mangemorts en tenant compte de tous les facteurs et cela inclut sa propre défaite, même si je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

- Tout le monde est rassuré ? demanda Tonks à la cantonade. Bien, Ron, dis-nous ce que tu veux que nous fassions.

Les derniers murmures se turent pour entendre le plan du jeune Weasley. Tous écoutaient avec attention pendant que le stratège expliquait le déroulement de la charge sur les Mangemorts. Tout se jouerait sur l'effet de surprise. Malgré sa déclaration, Ron jouait encore la carte de la subtilité. Plusieurs détails de son plan requéraient un timing serré.

De l'autre côté du mur de feu, Harry continuait à errer sur le champ de bataille. Il était de plus en plus freiné dans sa progression par des Mangemorts en quête de gloire. Tous voulaient le ramener au Maître. Mais Harry ne s'en laissait pas conter. Il se présenterait de lui-même devant Voldemort, sans personne pour l'y conduire pieds et poings liés et prêt à rayer sa face de serpent de la surface de la Terre.

Il en était déjà à son vingtième challenger et l'irritation commençait à le gagner. Voldemort l'avait baladé en lui montrant différentes images de la bataille. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois. Le Mangemort en face de lui roulait les « r » à chaque formule: « _Encore un encagoulé venu d'Europe de l'Est _» se dit Harry en expédiant un _Expelliarmus_ particulièrement hargneux au mage noir. Son adversaire fut projeté dans la mêlée qui se pressait autour de Harry, ne ménageant qu'un faible espace aux deux duellistes. Un autre « _champion _» voulut se présenter, lorsque Harry éclata de rage:

- Y en a marre maintenant! hurla-t-il en envoyant une vague circulaire d'Ancienne Magie qui repoussa le barrage de Mangemorts.

Comme s'il attendait ce signal pour apparaître, Fumseck vint alors se poser tranquillement sur l'épaule de Harry. Le jeune homme ne s'étonna même pas de la présence du phénix. Mais le savoir près de lui le rassurait. L'oiseau se mit soudain à chanter et une vague de magie similaire à celle que Harry venait d'émettre apparut. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint une trentaine de mètres de diamètre, l'onde magique s'éleva dans le ciel pour former un dôme doré isolant Harry du reste du champ de bataille.

Le jeune Potter resta interloqué un instant. Il pensait avoir déjà vu cela lorsque sa baguette et celle de Voldemort s'étaient affrontées devant la tombe de Jedusor père. Et l'expression de frayeur des Mangemorts comme leurs échecs répétés à pénétrer le dôme le conforta dans cette idée.

- Fumseck, pourquoi? demanda-t-il au phénix.

La seule réponse de l'oiseau fut de piquer de son bec la bandoulière du sac sans fond de Harry. Fumseck savait ce qu'il contenait et Harry comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il fouilla son sac pour en sortir la canne de Serdaigle, le dernier Horcruxe actif en sa possession, hormis la cicatrice qui le lancinait depuis l'apparition de Voldemort juché sur son Basilic.

Entre ses doigts, il sentait vibrer la Magie Noire en action, il pouvait presque entendre palpiter le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Il fut pris d'une nausée en pensant que sa cicatrice avait la même fonction que cette relique. Il réprima son malaise en concentrant son esprit sur un seul et unique objectif: détruire l'Horcruxe de la canne.

Il visualisa les instants où il avait vu l'anneau s'activer, à toutes les pensées qui lui étaient venues dans ces moments-là. Il vit défiler dans son esprit des visages connus, aimés, des êtres chers: Mr et Mrs Weasley, les jumeaux, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, ses parents et surtout… Ginny. Des personnes qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendaient ou le lui avaient rendu, souvent plus qu'il ne l'avait mérité pensait-il. Des êtres chers et des souvenirs qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix. Peu à peu, il se laissa envelopper par l'affection qu'il avait pour tous ceux-là et les autres, ceux qui avaient confiance en lui, une confiance qui n'était plus un fardeau pour lui à présent. Elle avait finalement remplacé sa propre défiance envers ses capacités.

Lentement, l'anneau se mit à briller. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus intensément. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie agir, puisant en lui et en chacun de ses amis, la force dont il avait besoin. Sur son épaule, Fumseck s'était remis à chanter, modulant son doux cri au rythme de la magie qui rayonnait autour de Harry. Le champ magique autour d'eux se fit plus fort, plus résistant encore, presque opaque.

Le jeune Potter concentra encore la magie avant de la libérer contre l'Horcruxe. Une décharge d'énergie partit de l'anneau pour frapper la canne. Harry avait l'impression de lutter contre la volonté de Voldemort, alors que ce n'était qu'un morceau de son âme, pas Voldemort lui-même. Mais après avoir déchiré tant de fois son âme, après avoir tué tant d'innocents, Voldemort pouvait-il encore être lui-même? Harry chassa cette idée de son esprit et reprit le combat contre ce lambeau spectral qui refusait de quitter la canne de Serdaigle. Exorciser la coupe de Poufsouffle avait été bien plus aisé, mais peut-être était-ce grâce à la magie des fondateurs de Poudlard? Peu à peu, la lutte devint plus facile, l'Horcruxe cédait aux assauts du jeune homme et de sa puissante magie.

La tête d'aigle ornant le pommeau de la canne exhala une sorte de souffle grisâtre. La fumée forma brièvement le même visage grotesque apparu dans la Salle des Quatre. Il semblait vouloir crier toute sa haine et sa douleur dans un hurlement muet, avant de s'évaporer comme une brume nauséabonde.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Voldemort. Harry s'était assuré que son ennemi ne raterait rien de l'opération. Il avait agi au moment où le mage noir lui envoyait encore une de ces visions d'horreur, faite de peur, de sang et de mort. Il avait vu le Nundu et les Béhémoth, rendus fous de rage par le mur de feu, se jeter sur des Mangemorts affaiblis. Il avait entendu sa voix grincer dans sa tête: « _C'est ce qui attend tous tes amis _». Mais au lieu de s'abandonner à la colère, Harry avait contre-attaqué en lui montrant la destruction de l'Horcruxe. Il avait senti Voldemort enrager face à ce nouvel échec, mais ses hurlements tenaient également de la douleur, une partie de la magie de l'anneau ayant filtré à travers leur lien psychique et l'ayant atteint.

Harry observait calmement les Mangemorts agglutinés de l'autre côté du champ magique. Il était à l'affût du moindre mouvement qui le préviendrait de l'arrivée de son ennemi. Il ne ressentait plus la peur. C'était complètement fou et il le savait. Mais la présence rassurante de Fumseck chassait tous ses doutes, comme si Dumbledore avait été présent à ses côtés en cet instant. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé jusque là, la peur n'avait plus aucune raison d'être.

Il y eut quelques exclamations de l'autre côté du dôme, puis des murmures respectueux. Rapidement, un large chemin se dégagea parmi les Mangemorts jusqu'au champ magique. Au milieu rampait l'immense Basilic que chevauchait Voldemort. Le monstrueux serpent semait ses dernières écailles sur le sol couvert de sang, de cratères et de végétaux brûlés par les sorts perdus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dessina dans l'air des arabesques compliquées de la pointe de sa baguette et une large ouverture apparut dans le dôme. Fumseck ne semblait pas vouloir résister à la Magie Noire cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme en conclut que le moment était venu. Leur ultime confrontation aurait lieu ici et maintenant. Voldemort le conforta dans cette idée en arrêtant des Mangemorts venus lui prêter main forte. Alors qu'ils tentaient de pénétrer sous le dôme magique, il abaissa brusquement sa baguette et l'ouverture disparut devant eux comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- En aurais-tu assez de jouer au chat et à la souris ? dit Voldemort.

- Il est temps d'en finir, Tom, répondit Harry fermement.

- Pour une fois, nous partageons la même opinion, sourit l'ennemi de manière sinistre. Et j'ai l'impression que tes amis aussi.

Au loin, Harry put voir le mur de feu s'abaisser, les Mangemorts qui entouraient le champ magique quittèrent leur Maître pour attaquer l'Ordre du Phénix et les forces du Ministère, conformément à leurs directives. On pouvait entendre les sorts exploser, les cris de douleur et les hurlements de rage, mêlés aux rugissements des Béhémoth. Harry chassa le furtif sentiment d'inquiétude qui montait en lui en pensant à ses amis qui se battaient là-bas.

Sur l'ordre de Ron, les Dragons Volants avaient cessé d'alimenter la barrière de flammes magiques. Sans combustible, le feu disparaîtrait d'un seul coup dans quelques minutes. Ce temps, Ron le mit à profit en rassemblant toutes les troupes disponibles devant l'incendie mourant. Nul besoin de discours, il le savait. Tous savaient ce qui était en jeu. A ceux dont le courage semblait fléchir, Ron donnait simplement une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Un sourire qui voulait promettre des jours meilleurs, loin du sang et des larmes.

Lorsque le mur de flammes disparut, Les Dragons et les Bulgares Volants foncèrent sur les rangs encore dispersés des Mangemorts. Les mages noirs semblaient avoir attendu une intervention de Voldemort pour conjurer l'obstacle, comme Ron l'avait prévu. Les deux unités aériennes dégagèrent un espace débarrassé d'ennemis pour la dernière charge ordonnée par Ron.

Le jeune Weasley, entouré par Hermione, Ginny et Neville, s'élança le premier. Son cri sauvage se répercuta sans fin dans la gorge de ses alliés, comme s'il avait été poussé par tout le peuple magique décidé à se révolter contre Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Les mages noirs se replièrent rapidement sous l'impitoyable charge de leurs adversaires. Il leur fallait gagner du temps pour se réorganiser. Ils laissèrent les cinq félins magiques et les derniers Sasquatch ralentir l'avancée de l'ennemi.

- Amos ! Ils sont là ! cria Mr Weasley au père de Cédric.

Aussitôt, Amos Diggory, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour et leur unité coururent neutraliser les Béhémoth qui commençaient déjà à semer la mort parmi les combattants. Hestia et son unité risquaient de périr sous leurs coups de griffes. Pendant ce temps, Charlie Weasley, suivi dans les airs par Norbert, conduisit les hommes du Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques face au Nundu.

Les Béhémoth semblaient insensibles à tous les sorts jetés contre eux. Et les flammèches blanches jaillies de leurs gueules monstrueuses parvenaient à brûler tout ce qui passait à leur portée, sans incendie apparent.

- Immobilisez-les, ordonna Amos.

-_Petrincacerem_ ! crièrent Bill et Fleur sur le premier Béhémoth à portée.

Des parois de calcaires jaillirent du sol pour enfermer le monstre en leur sein. Le félin réagit en lacérant la roche tendre de ses griffes impitoyables. Les membres de l'Ordre continuaient de jeter le maléfice de la prison de pierre, multipliant les murailles autour du Béhémoth. Ses quatre congénères subissaient le même sort. Mais cela ne faisait que les ralentir. Pourtant, à force de s'écorcher les pattes à détruire les murs de calcaires, plusieurs cassèrent une ou deux griffes.

Bill ne consulta même pas Amos. Il se jeta sur un morceau de griffe acéré et grimpa en haut de la petite arène qui retenait l'un des Béhémoth. La pleine lune était levée depuis un moment et Fleur n'avait pu le retenir. Sans devenir un loup garou, les nuits de pleine lune semblaient lui donner une force peu commune assortie d'une rage difficilement contrôlable. Seuls la douceur et l'amour de Fleur parvenaient à le calmer. Bill bondit du sommet de l'arène sur le dos du Béhémoth en brandissant la griffe. Il laissa parler la semi bête en lui et dans un cri sauvage, planta la griffe dans l'échine du félin. Le Béhémoth poussa une longue plainte, vite remplacée par un hurlement de rage. Il voulait se débarrasser de ce douloureux importun sur son dos. Il ruait et se cabrait pour le faire tomber. Mais rien n'y faisait. Bill s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la griffe et les mouvements brusques de la bête ne faisaient qu'aggraver sa blessure.

Par delà la prison de pierre, Bill entendait les autres Béhémoth qui subissaient le même sort. On avait suivi son exemple, mais peut-être avec plus de prudence. Une dernière ruade le propulsa par-dessus son adversaire. Il retomba devant la gueule du félin, dans une chute au ralenti. Il sentit son bras droit craquer sous le choc et une douleur le lancinait au genou. Le monstre s'apprêtait à abattre ses griffes sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Rien ne vint. Il les rouvrit.

Entre lui et la bête se dressait Fleur. Mais ce n'était pas la Fleur qu'il connaissait. Sans atteindre l'aspect terrifiant des Vélanes sous l'effet de la colère, les traits de la jeune femme avaient quelque chose d'inhumain. Ils s'étaient allongés et le bleu de ses yeux avait fait place à une couleur de braise. Sa peau si blanche et si douce avait pris une teinte presque grise et semblait parsemée d'écailles. Ses cheveux s'étaient libérés du chignon qu'elle avait noué avant le combat et voletaient comme une auréole autour d'elle.

Bill n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné que la colère pouvait provoquer ce genre de transformation chez son épouse. Il détaillait chacun de ses changements lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait à la main un morceau de griffe ensanglanté, celui-là même qu'il avait planté dans l'échine du Béhémoth. Le monstre lui-même semblait hésiter face à la Demi-Vélane, aussi insignifiante soit-elle comparée à lui. Il tenta de cracher son haleine enflammée sur Fleur, mais la jeune femme contra le feu invisible par des poignées de flammes jaillies de ses mains avant de contre-attaquer. Sous l'effet du sort de Hâte qu'elle s'était jetée peu auparavant, elle fonça sous le ventre de la bête, tranchant le tendon d'Achille à chaque patte, avant de l'achever en fichant sa propre griffe dans l'œil dépourvue de pupille du Béhémoth.

La rage de la jeune femme disparut presque aussitôt, lui rendant son aspect habituel. Elle se dirigea vers Bill et l'enlaça plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle semblait épuisée par la débauche de magie qu'avait demandé sa transformation et Bill lui-même était assez mal en point. Ils s'abandonnèrent à la fatigue en entendant les quatre autres Béhémoth pousser de longs cris d'agonie qui survolèrent le champ de bataille comme un chant funèbre.

De leur côté, Charlie et le Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques encerclaient le Nundu, formant une sorte de cordon sanitaire que le reste de l'Ordre évitait soigneusement. Chaque sorcier s'était jeté le sort de TêtenBulle pour ne pas respirer les vapeurs mortelles qu'exhalait la gueule du monstrueux léopard. Plus grand que les Béhémoth, le _Petrincarcerem_ n'avait été d'aucune utilité contre lui. A chaque tentative le Nundu avait balayé les murs de calcaire d'un simple coup de patte.

Lao Chen, l'apprenti d'Amos Diggory, avait alors lancé un nouveau sortilège au moment où le Nundu s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à eux. Le jeune Asiatique avait posé ses mains sur le sol en marmonnant des incantations et un mur d'acier trempé s'était dressé face à la bête. Ne pouvant freiner son élan, le Nundu frappa directement la paroi de métal dans un bruit de gong retentissant. Le mur s'était déformé sous le choc, mais avait tenu le coup. Le léopard géant se jeta dans une nouvelle attaque, attrapant dans ses gigantesques mâchoires, trois des fonctionnaires qui accompagnaient Charlie et Lao.

Dans une illumination soudaine, Charlie siffla Norbert qui continuait de voler en cercle au-dessus de lui. Le dragon plongea sur son ami et le jucha d'un mouvement de cou entre ses ailes. Lao le regarda faire sans comprendre et Charlie lui fit signe de poursuivre le monstre. Norbert décolla pour rattraper le Nundu qui galopait à travers la plaine, saisissant çà et là, une nouvelle proie entre ses crocs. Derrière lui couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient les membres du Service de Régulation menés par Lao. Norbert piqua et atterrit brutalement devant le Nundu qui freina des quatre fers pour éviter ce nouvel ennemi.

- Vas-y, Norbert ! dit Charlie à sa monture.

Le dragon s'exécuta et souffla son haleine ardente en direction du Nundu qui esquivait chacun des jets enflammé par des bonds agiles.

- Continue, il faut le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lao.

En entendant le nom du jeune Asiatique, Norbert redoubla d'effort. Il aimait bien cet humain qui s'était occupé de lui à Tintagel lorsque Charlie était appelé ailleurs. C'était un puissant et courageux sorcier. Et il aimait les humains courageux, ceux qui n'avaient pas peur d'approcher les dragons, comme Charlie.

Pourtant Charlie continuait de réfléchir à un moyen de neutraliser le Nundu. Il avait beau attendre Lao et les autres, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire de plus une fois réunis, face à ce monstrueux félin sorti des pires cauchemars. Il semblait insensible à tout sauf au feu. Mais Norbert ne pourrait pas tenir ce rythme indéfiniment. Soudain, il vit Lao apparaître derrière le Nundu et une idée lui vint.

Pendant que Norbert continuait d'occuper le Nundu, Charlie appliqua un_Sonorus_ sur ses cordes vocales.

- Lao, coincez tous ce truc avec des murs d'acier comme tout à l'heure. Mais laissez lui un peu d'espace, ordonna Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Lao.

- Quand vous les aurez fait apparaître, faites tous la même chose que moi, dit Charlie sans répondre à la question.

Le jeune Weasley dissipa le sortilège du Haut-Parleur avant d'appeler par miroir les Dragons Volants pour qu'ils le rejoignent. La puissance de Norbert ne serait probablement pas suffisante. Quelques minutes et souffles enflammés plus tard, les murs d'acier se dressaient autour du Nundu, lui coupant toute retraite. Il se retrouvait acculé face à un dragon qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le monstrueux léopard parvenait seulement de justesse à esquiver les flammes et les attaques de Norbert se faisaient de plus en plus précises malgré son épuisement visible. Charlie fit décoller Norbert pour rejoindre les Dragons Volants qui planaient au-dessus d'eux. Les dix dragons piquèrent sur le Nundu d'un seul mouvement, crachant un dernier déluge ardent sur la créature. Aussitôt, Charlie lança un sortilège aux flammes qui se mêlaient. Il dut lutter un instant pour faire plier leur nature magique mais bientôt, elles commencèrent à se rassembler en une immense colonne creuse. Lao comprit alors ce que désirait faire Charlie. Il jeta lui aussi le sortilège _Ignicarcerem_ sur le souffle des dragons.

Les premières flammes frappèrent le Nundu de plein fouet, l'immobilisant à terre dans une fulgurante douleur qui le fit hurler. Le reste du déluge se déversa sur le sol et forma peu à peu une immense cage neutralisant le monstre.

- Mission accomplie! dit Lao à Charlie qui venait de faire atterrir Norbert pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Il faut encore se débarrasser des ordures, Lao, voulut plaisanter Charlie en désignant la masse noire qui bataillait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Les Mangemorts avaient eu assez de temps pour adopter un semblant d'organisation face à la charge brutale de leurs ennemis. Ils s'étaient trouvés comme désarmés face à cette détermination qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à affronter. En général, leurs victimes étaient presque mortes de peur en les voyant arriver. Ou alors, elles battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais à cet instant, l'ennemi avait quelque chose de différent. Une sorte de courage, ou peut-être cet espoir dérisoire de remporter la victoire sur l'armée des ténèbres.

Sous le dôme du phénix, le duel avait commencé. Voldemort avait déjà tenté de pénétrer trois fois l'esprit de Harry pour le faire fléchir. Mais la détermination du jeune homme agissait comme une barrière imperméable aux assauts mentaux du mage noir. Et les quelques Imperium et Doloris qu'il avait lancés n'avaient rien donné non plus, poussant sa patience à bout.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tu as fait des progrès, Harry, dit Voldemort.

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer avec les sortilèges habituels, Tom, répliqua le jeune Potter. J'ai plus de pouvoir que tu ne le croies.

- Des pouvoirs qui m'appartiennent, ne l'oublie pas, jeune impertinent ! s'irrita le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux écarlates du mage noir brillèrent un instant. Harry pouvait sentir l'aura magique de son adversaire s'amplifier de manière inquiétante. Pourtant, elle n'était pas aussi puissante que lors de son arrivée sur le champ de bataille. L'invocation des cinq félins magiques avait dû lui demander une grande quantité de magie. Mais le jeune Potter n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

Surgi de l'ombre du Basilic, un autre serpent, plus petit mais tout aussi dangereux se jetait sur lui la gueule ouverte. Nagini sifflait et crachait son désir de tuer et de dévorer le Survivant. Harry dégaina aussitôt l'épée de Gryffondor et se prépara à encaisser le choc. La lame d'argent arrêta les crochets du serpent à quelques millimètres du cou du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas l'animal qui contrôlait ce corps serpentin, mais Voldemort. La douleur lancinante dans sa cicatrice s'était accentuée au moment où le reptile avait tenté de le mordre. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait laissé à quiconque le plaisir de le tuer. Voldemort possédant Nagini, Harry n'avait donc plus à s'inquiéter d'une attaque sur le flanc par le mage noir. Il fallait saisir cette chance.

D'un coup de rein, Harry se dégagea en projetant Nagini rouler un peu plus loin. « _Maintenant_ » pensa-t-il en s'élançant vers le reptile, l'épée prête à le découper en morceaux. Lorsque la lame fut sur le point de s'abattre sur le cou du serpent, un éclair rouge la frappa pour l'envoyer au loin, se planter derrière Harry, stupéfait. Nagini profita de ce bref moment d'inattention pour enrouler ses anneaux meurtriers autour du jeune homme. En un éclair, Harry fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.


	60. Chapter 60 Face à Face

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

**Chapitre LX Face à face**

Les anneaux de Nagini se resserraient de plus en plus sur sa proie. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il voyait la tête du serpent se dresser au-dessus de lui dans un lent mouvement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le reptile semblait prendre tout son temps pour savourer l'instant présent, la défaite du Survivant. Harry pouvait sentir la présence de Voldemort au fond des pupilles étrécies de Nagini, dans la lueur rouge qui perçait derrière l'or de ses yeux.

Le serpent possédé ouvrit sa gueule terrifiante, dévoilant ses crochets suintant de venin. Le jeune Potter en levant les yeux, pouvait imaginer le sort qui l'attendait. La gueule béante le dominait. Nagini n'aurait qu'à plonger brutalement pour enfoncer ses crochets dans son crâne et tout serait fini. Il pouvait presque entendre le ricanement triomphal de Voldemort dans le serpent.

Quand Nagini plongea, Harry ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé prisonnier du serpent de Voldemort, Fumseck avait rompu le dôme et avait disparu en direction de la bataille. Il laissait derrière lui une traînée de feu qui semblait flotter dans les airs. Il volait le plus vite possible pour trouver la seule personne à pouvoir aider Harry. Lorsqu'il la trouva, le phénix n'eut même pas besoin de lui faire ressentir l'urgence de la situation. Sa présence était suffisante. Suivant sa voie ignée, il la mena tout droit à l'endroit où il avait laissé Harry.

Le jeune Potter rouvrit les yeux, assez étonné d'être encore vivant. Et encore plus d'être libéré des anneaux de Nagini. Le corps du serpent gisait autour de lui, décapité. Sa tête se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, baignant dans son sang, sa langue fourchue pendant hors de sa gueule encore ouverte. On pouvait presque lire un soupçon de surprise dans ses yeux figés par la mort.

Harry essayait de recoller les morceaux pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, quand son regard tomba sur une jeune fille rousse, l'épée à la main, se tenant en garde face à un Voldemort fou de colère.

- Ginny ? l'appela Harry.

- Je te croyais plus loyal, Potter, quand tu disais que c'était entre nous deux. Par ta faute, elle va mourir ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Sans réfléchir, de toute ses forces, Harry se jeta entre l'éclair meurtrier et Ginny. Elle ne mourrait pas, il le refusait. Il sentit une onde choc le frapper et l'entourer d'un halo vert. L'anneau de Lewis Diggory vibrait et brillait intensément. Involontairement, en voulant sauver Ginny, il l'avait activé et l'artefact avait puisé une impressionnante quantité de magie dans les sentiments de Harry pour la jeune fille. Un bouclier s'était formé entre le sort et le couple. Mais la protection ne dura que quelques secondes avant de voler en éclats, projetant Harry et Ginny à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Harry se releva difficilement de sa chute. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement du sort de Ginny. Mais en portant son regard vers elle, il vit l'anneau se désagréger en fines poussières d'or. La lutte contre l'Avada rempli de haine de Voldemort était venue à bout de sa magie. Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver sans armes face au plus terrible des mages noirs. Pire encore, si l'anneau n'avait pas résisté, cela voulait dire que Ginny avait reçu le sortilège, puisque lui était toujours vivant. Le jeune Potter se précipita vers le corps de la jeune fille. Son doux visage était pâle et froid. En prenant sa main, Harry n'arrivait pas à sentir son pouls.

- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser contre Lord Voldemort, triompha le mage noir dans le dos de Harry. Cette petite écervelée ne viendra plus nous déranger maintenant. Et ton anneau non plus, d'ailleurs.

Harry ne put en supporter davantage. Toute la colère qu'il avait réfrénée pour être maître de sa magie… Toute cette haine qu'il avait gardée enfouie pour ne laisser s'exprimer que ce pouvoir de l'amour dont lui parlait Dumbledore… Il laissa tout éclater au grand jour. Dans un hurlement sauvage, il attira d'un _Accio_ informulé l'épée de Gryffondor qui gisait à quelques pas de lui et se précipita sur Voldemort en une série de brefs transplanages. Guidé par la rage, il avait l'impression que ses pouvoirs étaient décuplés. Mais inconsciemment, il savait que la raison de ce sentiment de quasi invincibilité lui venait de la disparition de toute peur. Il avait juste envie de détruire Voldemort, ici et maintenant, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver. Maintenant que Ginny était morte qui pourrait s'en soucier ?

Lorsqu'il réapparut, l'épée pointée en direction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était jeté un sort de hâte pour augmenter encore sa vitesse. Il se déplaçait tellement rapidement que Voldemort avait du mal à le suivre et jetait des sortilèges un peu partout. Un_ Expelliarmus_ priva le mage noir de sa baguette qui atterrit entre les mains de Harry après un sortilège d'attraction rapidement enchaîné.

- Tu crois être le seul à avoir compris que si l'on sait canaliser sa magie, n'importe quel objet puissant peut faire l'affaire, Potter ? railla Voldemort.

Il tendit le bras vers le Basilic mort-vivant à ses côtés. Le gigantesque serpent se tordit de douleur. Voldemort plongea sa main dans la gueule du monstre qui se désagrégeait à une vitesse phénoménale. Lorsque le Basilic eut disparu, tout ce qu'il restait de lui tenait dans la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres : un crochet aussi acéré qu'un cimeterre, suintant de venin mortel.

- Tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce problème de baguette. Et une conversation avec un spécialiste m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de ses minables talents de bricoleur.

- Ollivander ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, amusant comment ce minable a livré ses précieux secrets de fabrication une fois que son rejeton Fortarôme a été entre mes mains. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris comment tu avais utilisée l'épée de Gryffondor contre moi à Glastonbury, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de son adversaire. Tu me déçois !

A titre de démonstration, le mage noir jeta un sortilège cuisant que Harry contra sans difficulté à l'aide d'un Protego. Le jeune homme prit ça pour un signal de départ et s'élança de toute sa vitesse contre Voldemort. Le choc des deux canalisateurs de magie retentit, projetant des étincelles de magie autour d'eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait paré de justesse l'attaque de Harry et luttait contre la poussée du jeune homme.

Il fit tourner sa lame autour de l'épée de Gryffondor pour la bloquer et jeta un puissant Expulso pour faire reculer l'ennemi. Mais Harry, lui, pouvait se servir de son autre main pour lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Il leva un bouclier d'Ancienne Magie qui renvoya le sort et repoussa le mage noir quelques pas en arrière.

- Un duel à l'ancienne ? s'amusa Voldemort. Pourquoi pas ?

Le mage noir reprit l'assaut, adoptant la tactique de rapidité du jeune homme. Harry vit tous ses coups bloqués et fut rapidement réduit à une défense de plus en plus mise à mal. Les chocs violents des deux lames l'empêchaient de se servir de sa main gauche pour user de maléfices. Il reculait inéluctablement et ne trouvait aucun moyen de se tirer de cette situation. Le jeune homme décida de tenter un nouvel essai pour déstabiliser son adversaire :

- Tu veux connaître la prophétie en entier, Tom ? Je vais te la dire, annonça-t-il.

Voldemort lui lança un regard intrigué.

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… _

Lorsque Harry énonça cette dernière phrase, Voldemort se fit plus attentif. Enfin, il allait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et peut-être même la raison de tous ses échecs en dix-sept ans.

-_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. _

Le mage noir tenta d'analyser rapidement ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait eu largement le temps de tourner et retourner la première partie, il en connaissait donc parfaitement le sens. Mais cette dernière phrase changeait beaucoup de choses. Il ne savait toujours pas quel était ce pouvoir qui apparemment passait par la main des deux protagonistes. Etait-ce au sens figuré ou au sens propre ?

- Qu'importent les élucubrations d'une charlatan sénile, cracha-t-il

La satisfaction de voir Voldemort déconcerté par cette soudaine révélation calma quelque peu la rage et la frustration de Harry. Il malmenait son ennemi et il en tirait une joie immense.

- C'est pourtant ce qui t'a poussé à essayer de me tuer il y a dix-sept ans, Tom, répondit froidement Harry. C'est toi qui attaches de l'importance à ces mots, pas moi. C'est toi qui m'as désigné comme ton ennemi, pas moi.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair de compréhension dans le regard du mage noir. Les railleries du garçon avaient le don de lui porter sur les nerfs, mais il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à cette nouvelle phrase.

- Voilà pourquoi tu m'as retiré ma baguette ! triompha-t-il. Tu veux employer l'Ancienne Magie ! Pauvre fou ! Crois-tu être assez habile pour me battre sur ce terrain-là ?

- Tu ne peux pas employer l'Ancienne Magie, Tom, répliqua Harry.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait déduit des cours de Lupin, après que Remus lui avait répété que la pratique des arts magiques anciens nécessitait un accord total avec l'univers et avec soi. Harry en avait conclu qu'un esprit aussi torturé que Voldemort, incarné dans une enveloppe contre nature, ne pouvait y avoir recours.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'Ancienne Magie, répondit froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le mage noir augmenta sa pression sur la lame de Harry et l'obligea lentement à s'abaisser, jusqu'à créer une ouverture. Puis, il fit subitement glisser son arme le long de celle de son adversaire et plongea le crochet qui lui servait d'épée dans l'épaule droite du jeune homme.

D'abord, Harry ne sentit rien d'autre que la douleur dans sa chair. Il s'attendait à sentir brûler le venin en lui, dans une souffrance similaire à celle que lui avait infligée le Basilic de Serpentard cinq ans plus tôt. Mais rien ne vint.

- J'espère que tu apprécies la saveur de la défaite, ricana son ennemi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tuméfiées : le sel de ses larmes et le goût métallique du sang avaient disparu. Voldemort était en train de le priver de ses sens ! Il était également en train de perdre l'odorat, intimement lié au goût. Les relents âcres de la fumée s'atténuaient. Il continuait de respirer, mais l'air semblait avoir perdu toute odeur.

-_Equuleus_ ! lança Voldemort. Maintenant, je vais te réduire au même état que le mien après cette nuit d'Halloween, il y a seize ans.

Sous l'effet du sort, Harry se retrouvait immobilisé dans les airs, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, les bras en croix, prêt à subir les tortures de son ennemi.

- Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avec le venin de ce Basilic, c'est que je peux le plier à ma volonté, vois-tu, Harry ? Je peux choisir les effets qu'il aura sur ma victime. Cela me change de tous ses petits sortilèges mesquins.

Voldemort agita le crochet et le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait franchir une étape supplémentaire dans la torture. Harry attendait toujours de voir surgir la douleur et il fut surpris de constater que le mage noir préférait le torturer psychologiquement en lui montrant l'étendue de son impuissance. Si ces deux facultés pouvaient lui faire défaut aussi facilement, il serait bientôt incapable de résister. Il voulut lancer un sort mais la voix lui manqua.

- Tu es trop prévisible, Harry. C'est pour ça que je t'ai déjà ôté la parole… Pour éviter que tu ne tentes de lancer un sort, commenta Voldemort.

«_Il me reste les informulés_», pensa le jeune Potter. Mais là encore, le mage noir le devança. Il exécuta une arabesque à l'aide de son crochet venimeux et un voile d'un noir profond s'abattit sur les yeux du jeune homme. Sans contact visuel, il ne pourrait attaquer qu'au hasard. A ce rythme-là, il ne serait bientôt qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de son ennemi. Un début de panique effleura son esprit. « Reste calme ! Reste calme ! » s'exhorta-t-il intérieurement. « _Concentre-toi ! Trouve une solution ! Il y a toujours une solution !_ »

Il pouvait entendre Voldemort tourner lentement autour de lui, comme un fauve se délectant à l'avance de sa proie acculée au mur. Il se concentra sur ce seul sens. Il y mit toute sa volonté, tout son être. Chaque froissement de sa robe noire, chaque pas dans l'herbe brûlée du champ de bataille, il pouvait presque entendre ses lèvres se plisser pour dessiner un sourire de satisfaction cruelle. Il sentit la magie brûler au bout de ses doigts et lorsque le mage noir fut à portée, il lança son attaque. Une décharge de pure magie. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres repousserait aisément un autre sortilège.

Il y eut une déflagration assourdissante et une onde de choc, puis le silence. Un silence qui laissa penser à Harry qu'il avait réussi à toucher son ennemi. Mais la persistance du silence et une voix dans sa tête le détrompèrent rapidement.

- Bien tenté, Harry. Bien tenté. Tu aurais fait un merveilleux disciple si tu t'étais rangé à mes côtés. Mais te voilà devenu sourd à présent. Malheureusement pour toi, le dernier de tes sens ne disparaîtra pas sans douleur.

Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ressentit immédiatement une souffrance sans commune mesure, comme si chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était transpercé par une lame chauffée à blanc. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses semblait prête à exploser sous l'intensité de la douleur. Si Voldemort ne l'avait pas réduit au silence, il aurait hurlé au point de se déchirer les cordes vocales. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne sentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La torture que lui infligeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dura un bon moment. En apparence, le corps de Harry n'avait subi aucun dommage. Mais les yeux aveugles du jeune Potter qui roulaient dans leurs orbites et la bave à ses lèvres indiquaient qu'il était au bord de la démence.

- Le sort des Londubat est trop doux pour toi, Harry, déclara Voldemort en faisant cesser sa torture.

Cependant, l'intensité des signaux de douleur était telle qu'il fallut un bon moment à Harry pour comprendre que le sens du toucher venait de lui être ôté à son tour. Pendant les sévices, il avait voulu s'accrocher à quelque chose pour opposer la même résistance qu'au Doloris. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il devait se battre sur deux fronts, magique et biologique. Et s'il pouvait contrer la magie, il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour mentir à son propre corps infecté par le venin. A la fin, il en était presque arrivé à supplier la Mort de venir le prendre.

- Je vais maintenant reprendre ce qui m'appartient, Harry. Et après tu mourras, dit Voldemort.

Le jeune Potter sentit l'esprit malsain du mage noir s'insinuer en lui. Il passait en force à travers ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs. Il semblait pouvoir déchirer l'âme de son adversaire. Harry se souvint alors du _Reptilimens_, la douleur était la même. Mais cette fois, Voldemort ne cherchait pas que la destruction de son esprit, il était aussi à la recherche d'un morceau de lui-même caché dans les limbes du cerveau de son ennemi.

A force de voir ses propres souvenirs défiler dans son esprit, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Voldemort s'acharnait à le blesser au travers d'images heureuses. Distillant son venin, il glissait des sous-entendus sur ses amis, sa famille, Ginny, Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix :

-_Où sont-ils quand tu as besoin d'eux ? Ils t'ont sacrifié pour pouvoir survivre. Ils t'ont laissé venir à moi en pensant me satisfaire et m'éloigner d'eux. Et Dumbledore qui t'a gonflé d'espoir avec cette prophétie stupide ? Qu'ont-ils vu en toi, sinon un autre de ses héros qu'on oublie quand il meurt, qu'on maudit quand il échoue ?_

-_S'ils sont si insignifiants, pourquoi t'attarder sur ses souvenirs, ses sentiments qui ne font que te retarder ? Tu devrais plutôt chercher ton Horcruxe et qu'on en finisse,_ répondit Harry à la voix dans son esprit.

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Tous ces instants fugitifs de bonheur le rendaient malade. A chaque fois que l'esprit de Voldemort en croisait un au détour d'une pensée, Harry pouvait sentir une sorte de douleur. Etait-ce de la jalousie ou du dégoût ? Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Dumbledore avait peut-être de la pitié pour son ancien élève, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe et n'en avait aucune envie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha brusquement son emprise psychique :

-_Où est-il ? Où est mon Horcruxe ? Où sont mes pouvoirs ? _hurla-t-il en oubliant que Harry était devenu sourd.

C'est alors que Harry prit conscience qu'il n'était pas totalement désarmé. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps paralysé et presque sans vie. Mais sous la brusque poussée de son ennemi, il avait senti quelque chose. La rage de Voldemort avait causé une soudaine montée de son aura magique et Harry s'en était aperçu. En même temps, il pouvait sentir les faibles pulsations d'une autre aura à proximité. « Ginny ! Elle est vivante ! ». L'espoir lui revint. Il savait quoi faire maintenant.

«_Viens ! Replonge en moi ! Fouille mon esprit, Tom ! Je vais te montrer où se trouve ton Horcruxe ! _» l'appelait-il intérieurement.

Comme si le mage noir avait entendu son appel, il reprit sa fouille frénétique et douloureuse. Harry retint son bref sentiment de triomphe et se mit à concentrer toute la magie qui lui restait. Il se répétait les enseignements de Lupin, s'ingéniait à trouver une harmonie en faisant taire la douleur, la colère, la haine et la frustration. Il appelait à lui la moindre once de magie qui reposait dans la plus petite cellule de son corps.

La fouille de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus intense. Mais il ne semblait pas prêter attention aux préparatifs de Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait aménagé une sorte de chemin tortueux menant à l'objet de ses désirs. Lorsque Voldemort y parvint enfin, il trouva une réplique de Harry se dressant devant lui. Mais ce Harry-là était différent. Il ne semblait pas ramolli par les principes de Dumbledore. Une lueur malveillante brillait au fond de ses yeux verts. Voldemort rit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait :

-_Toi ? En mage noir ? Il est trop tard, rends-moi mes pouvoirs. _

La réplique de Harry s'avança lentement en direction de Voldemort et posa un genou à terre en signe d'allégeance.

-_Te voilà enfin raisonnable_, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en posant sa main sur la tête du sombre Harry.

Il sembla au jeune Potter qu'on aspirait une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais voulue, qu'il avait repoussée au plus profond de lui-même. Et lorsqu'il sentit que la dernière parcelle de pouvoir de Voldemort était revenue à son propriétaire originel, il dissipa l'illusion de ce jeune mage noir et saisit fermement le poignet de Voldemort.

-_Qu'est-ce que…_ s'exclama Voldemort sous l'effet de la surprise.

-_La mort t'attend, Tom_, dit seulement Harry.

_La véritable force d'un sorcier se révèle lorsqu'il veut protéger ce qui lui est cher_, avait-il lu sur la page du grimoire de Gryffondor avant d'entrer dans le livre. Il s'en était souvenu en cherchant à rassembler sa magie. Il avait pensé à tous ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il voulait protéger. Il les voyait tous comme dans une immense photo dont Ginny constituait le centre. Il avait alors compris que le pouvoir de l'amour n'était pas présent dans l'anneau, mais en chaque être capable de ressentir ce sentiment. L'anneau n'avait été qu'un instrument pour le canaliser, à l'instar d'une baguette magique.

Voldemort, emprisonné par la poigne de fer de Harry ne put esquiver le coup. Le jeune homme plaqua sa paume droite sur la poitrine de son ennemi et laissa exploser une partie de sa magie à travers elle. Le mage noir tenta de résister de toute la force de ses pouvoirs, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire face à un pouvoir qui lui était inconnu. Il lançait sortilège sur sortilège, mais tous restaient sans effet. Harry pouvait sentir la douleur de son adversaire comme un retour de flamme à travers sa cicatrice. Preuve que le lien entre eux n'était pas encore détruit avec l'absorption des pouvoirs de l'Horcruxe.

Les souvenirs qui tournoyaient autour d'eux disparurent et brusquement le mage noir et le jeune homme furent de nouveau face à face sur le champ de bataille, dans la même position qu'ils avaient un instant auparavant. Harry était libéré du chevalet magique où il était attaché. La première explosion de magie avait dissipé les effets du venin de Basilic.

Voldemort voulut aussitôt contre-attaquer, sa rage semblait décupler ses pouvoirs redevenus entiers après l'absorption de l'Horcruxe. Mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fit exploser tout le reste de sa magie dans une seconde attaque bien plus violente que la première. L'onde de choc de l'explosion le propulsa une centaine de mètres plus loin, la chair brûlée par la puissance du coup.

Harry, affaibli par cette débauche de magie, s'approcha de son ennemi, lentement, presque trébuchant. Il ramassa avec peine l'épée de Gryffondor pour lui porter le coup final. Le mage noir, dans un mouvement presque désespéré, lança un sort qui lui était inconnu, délibérément au-dessus de son épaule. Que pouvait-il encore lui réserver alors qu'il se trouvait aux portes de la mort ? Le jeune Potter n'était qu'à quelques mètres du mage noir lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière dans son dos :

- Prenez-lui son âme ! ordonna la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Il sentit alors le froid qui accompagne la venue des Détraqueurs. Ils s'abattirent sur le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme une nuée de vautours sur la carcasse d'un animal mourant. Harry n'eut ni la force ni l'envie de leur envoyer un Patronus. Malgré la résurgence de souvenirs terrifiants, le jeune homme parvint à entendre le dernier soupir de son terrible ennemi. Ce soupir qui annonce la disparition de l'âme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...

Tout allait enfin finir. Harry tomba à genoux, submergé par la fatigue et la douleur qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps. Il entendit le froissement de la robe de Rogue dans son dos. Et toujours aucun Patronus pour écarter les Détraqueurs qui commençaient à lorgner le Survivant... Pourtant, leur réaction était plus qu'étrange: ils semblaient reculer à l'approche de l'ancien Maître des Potions. Alors, Harry comprit que ce n'était pas son ancien professeur qui avançait sur lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de sentir l'_Avada Kedavra_ prêt à partir dans son dos. Il n'esquissa pas un seul geste. D'un_Expulso_ informulé, il lança l'épée de Gryffondor, telle une flèche perçant sa cape, en direction de son ennemi. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Rogue chancelant, le sang aux lèvres, la lame fichée en plein cœur. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux du Mangemort. Ses yeux avaient le reflet rouge et malveillant de ceux de Voldemort. Un reflet qui s'éteignit au moment où la possession prit fin, laissant la place au regard plus familier de Rogue. Harry reconnut son sourire grinçant, quoique teinté d'une certaine amertume.

- Encore un jour de gloire pour Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et peut-être le premier de Severus Rogue, répondit Harry avec, pour la première fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir choisir mon camp bien avant...

Le visage du Mangemort se figea en un rictus presque amusé. Puis Rogue tomba au sol face à Harry.

Autour d'eux, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de la mort de Voldemort. Les combats faisaient encore rage. Harry se traîna douloureusement vers Ginny. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle, elle était sa force, sa vie.

Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, submergé par la fatigue et l'horreur de cette journée, lorsqu'une nuée de robes noirs déferla autour d'eux.

- Ils s'enfuient ! hurlait la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt au loin.

- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! ordonnait Neville.

- Alors… Harry a réussi ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Le jeune Potter aurait voulu rester encore un peu à l'écart de l'euphorie de la victoire. Il venait d'ajouter une page de plus à la légende du Survivant, dont on ne finirait jamais de lui rebattre les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux comme si cela pouvait les faire disparaître, lui et Ginny, aux yeux du monde. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Harry ! Harry ! Lève-toi, dit Ron.

Le jeune Weasley et Hermione Granger venaient de trouver le couple. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Ursula Pomfresh, de Remus Lupin et de Tonks. Le loup garou et l'Auror tenaient l'Ordre à distance en cachant leur groupe derrière une illusion.

- Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, à l'abri de tout, dit Hermione.

- Prends ce Portoloin, et tiens bien Ginny, expliqua Ursula. Nous allons à Tintagel. Toi, Ron, prends Harry et rejoins-nous avec celui-là.

Ron se saisit du flacon vide qui servait de Portoloin et serra Harry de toutes ses forces. Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva la Médicomage avec Hermione et sa soeur devant une autre entrée de la base de Tintagel. Ursula fit venir à elle deux brancards et les fit planer. Ron et Hermione y placèrent les deux jeunes gens et entrèrent dans la base.

On plaça Harry et Ginny dans la même chambre. Ron était aussi inquiet pour son meilleur ami que pour sa sœur. Il ne cessait de tourner autour d'Ursula qui tentait d'établir un diagnostic. Finalement, elle renvoya les deux jeunes gens dans le couloir pour pouvoir travailler dans le calme.

- Alors ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione lorsque la Médicomage sortit de la chambre.

- Je suis plutôt optimiste pour Ginny. Elle a pas mal de contusions et des brûlures superficielles. Elle restera inconsciente quelques temps. Elle a utilisé beaucoup de magie dans cette bataille et visiblement, le dernier choc magique a eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il faudra un peu de temps.

- Et Harry ? s'enquit Ron seulement à demi soulagé.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bien au-delà de mes compétences. Il est dans un état pire qu'à son retour d'Azkaban, il est dans le coma, mais je crois que ce n'est pas là que se situe le problème.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? s'agaça Ron.

- Il ne veut pas revenir, devina Hermione.


	61. Chapter 61 Chemins de brume

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

**Chapitre LXI Chemins de brume**

Tout n'était que brume. Harry se sentait prisonnier derrière un voile vaporeux aux allures inquiétantes. Le jeune homme venait de se réveiller, nu et grelottant de froid, dans ce décor angoissant. Le brouillard qui l'entourait semblait parfois dessiner des figures familières à Harry, des figures liées à son passé.

Dans un effort de concentration, Harry tenta de se remémorer les derniers événements. Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, claires et douloureuses : Ginny inconsciente… Le duel à l'épée… Voldemort le privant de ses sens… Voldemort fouillant son esprit. Il se revit en train de terrasser le terrible mage noir, à l'aide de l'Ancienne Magie, comme la prophétie l'avait prédit. Pourtant Harry ressentait un malaise en repensant à l'explosion de magie.

Puis vint le souvenir des Détraqueurs se repaissant de l'âme amoindrie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la satisfaction malsaine qu'Harry avait ressentie en assistant à sa mort. Il avait tenté d'étouffer une certaine jubilation à l'idée que tout était enfin terminé. Quelque chose au fond de lui avait voulu éclater de rire quand lui aurait presque préféré s'abandonner à la tristesse d'en être arrivé là.

Et que dire de ses sentiments mitigés envers la mort de Rogue ?

- On s'en fiche de Rogue ! s'exclama la voix de Ron à travers le brouillard. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Lentement, les volutes grisâtres prirent la forme du visage du jeune Weasley. Harry recula de surprise avant de réaliser que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il était piégé dans son propre esprit. Quelque chose le retenait prisonnier, l'empêchait de revenir vers le monde réel. Il tentait de savoir quoi ou qui, lorsque l'écho de Severus Rogue répondit à celui de Ron :

- Peut-être le méritais-je, mais vous m'avez tué pour ne pas partager votre petite gloire personnelle, Potter.

- Et les rares fois où il partage, il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages, ajouta la silhouette brumeuse de Cédric Diggory.

Le jeune Potter restait muet de stupeur. Il ne savait comment réagir face à cette étrange brume. Qui allait-elle faire apparaître maintenant ? Et surtout qui se cachait derrière ce manège ?

- Seulement ta conscience, Harry. Tu réalises enfin que tu n'es pas aussi bon que ta légende le voudrait, que toi-même tu le voudrais. Tu n'as que faire des autres, tu ne te soucie que de toi et de ta survie. Tu n'es pas meilleur que Rogue. Tu es même pire que Rogue, puisque tu es un meurtrier.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui venait d'apparaître face à lui venait de lui dire ça.

- Non ! Sirius ! Pas toi !

- Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai, puisque c'est par ta faute que je suis mort, insista le spectre du dernier des Black. Tu étais un meurtrier avant même ton combat contre Voldemort.

- C'est pour te protéger que nous sommes morts, ajoutèrent les silhouettes de ses parents. Et as-tu seulement honoré notre mémoire ? Il t'a fallu dix-sept ans pour venir sur notre tombe, et uniquement à la recherche d'indices.

Les échos brumeux de James et Lily Potter se tenaient devant Harry, entre Sirius et Severus Rogue. Le jeune homme se retenait de s'effondrer en larmes. Les spectres continuaient d'apparaître, mêlant leurs voix à celles des précédents dans une cacophonie de plaintes et d'accusations. Hermione le rendait coupable de s'être servi d'elle, Mrs Weasley d'avoir mis toute sa famille en danger, les Dursley d'être un petit monstre ingrat de tous leurs bienfaits. Presque tous ses amis de Poudlard défilèrent devant lui sous cette forme brumeuse, même Neville l'accusa d'avoir cherché à augmenter sa puissance et son aura dans le monde magique en créant l'A.D.

Tout cela était ridicule. Malgré son sempiternel sentiment de culpabilité, il savait que toutes cela ne reposait sur rien. Il n'était pas coupable de ce qu'on lui reprochait. Et pourtant, chacune de ces accusations correspondait à certains des doutes qui avaient jalonné sa jeune vie. Quelqu'un s'ingéniait à l'affaiblir en lui rappelant tous ses moments de faiblesse et ses interrogations. Quelqu'un qui le connaissait parfaitement, qui parvenait à anticiper chacune de ses réactions.

- Assez ! hurla-t-il alors que l'écho de Dumbledore venait d'apparaître. Je sais ce que le professeur Dumbledore pourrait me reprocher. Pas le peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Maintenant que l'image de son mentor s'était dessinée dans le brouillard qui flottait autour de lui, maintenant que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait rejoint les rangs de tous ses détracteurs, seul un visage manquait et Harry ne voulait pas le voir associé à ceux de ses accusateurs.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'utiliserai pas, dit une voix très familière derrière le voile de brume.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une illusion, s'enquit Harry.

- Une illusion basée sur une part de réalité. Une part de toi-même que tu as soigneusement refoulée au plus profond de ton esprit.

Le brouillard s'ouvrit un instant, tel un rideau de théâtre pour laisser le passage à un autre Harry. Ce même Harry que Voldemort avait cru soumis, un Harry à l'aura sombre. Ses yeux verts avaient l'éclat froid et tranchant du verre. Son sourire n'était qu'un rictus amusé de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment, expliqua le sombre Potter. Et en trompant Voldemort, tu m'as sorti des limbes de ta personnalité pour m'offrir cette rencontre. Je t'en remercie.

- Tu ne peux pas être réel, je n'ai jamais désiré devenir un mage noir, se défendit l'autre.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Pourquoi ne pas être honnête avec toi-même pour une fois et m'écouter ou plutôt t'écouter ? Dis ce que tu meurs d'envie de dire.

Harry luttait contre le ton doucereux de ce sombre double. Sa voix pernicieuse se frayait un chemin à travers sa volonté pour l'atteindre au plus profond de lui. Dans un souffle, il finit par admettre :

- Je me déteste. Ou plutôt que je te déteste.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda son négatif avec une pointe d'ironie mêlée de satisfaction.

- À cause de toi, des gens sont morts. Sirius, Dumbledore, Cédric… Et tout ça pour qui ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour la « _gloire_ » d'Harry Potter ?... Quelle blague !

Son double quitta son rictus amusé pour reprendre une expression plus sérieuse.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire bien avant, et tu le sais… Cette haine qui a grandi en toi depuis la mort de nos parents, tu l'as toujours reniée. Pourtant, en la laissant exploser, en me laissant faire partie intégrante en toi, j'aurais pu éviter bien des morts.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu les éviter, pas plus que moi. Tu en aurais profité pour assouvir ton désir de pouvoir, objecta le jeune Potter, de plus en plus énervé par les mensonges de son reflet.

- Cette soif de vengeance t'aurait apporté la rage de vaincre et de devenir toujours plus puissant, continua le sombre Harry en ignorant les remarques de l'original. C'est précisément ce qui fait notre force aujourd'hui : celle d'un grand sorcier dont le nom perdurera longtemps.

- Voilà ce que je rejette : là où tu veux être un nom, je veux être un homme, déclara Harry.

- Alors accepte-toi tel que tu es, tu m'as trop longtemps renié, tu as trop cherché à te cacher derrière un masque. Les gens croient te connaître, mais je suis le seul à savoir qui tu es vraiment.

- Ah oui ? Et qui suis-je alors ? demanda Harry, moqueur.

- Quelqu'un qui attend désespérément le moment où il pourra hurler sa rage et sa douleur, tous ses sentiments que tu refoules depuis trop longtemps. Ces sentiments qui m'ont nourri au fil des années. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes tant ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais fait que du mal. J'ai passé tant d'années à te contenir que j'en ai oublié de vivre, répondit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu as oublié de vivre, mais à cause des autres, contra son double. Tu n'as jamais agi qu'en fonction des autres, sans penser une seule seconde à toi.

- Tu mens ! s'emporta le jeune Potter. Ma force me vient de mes amis, de ceux que j'aime.

- Là est ta plus grande erreur : chercher la puissance dans ton entourage, alors que tu as le pouvoir ! C'est ce pouvoir qui a séduit notre Ginny.

- Ne parle pas de Ginny ! se mit en colère le Survivant.

- Et de quel droit ? Elle me plaît tout autant qu'à toi. Elle serait une reine parfaite pour régner à mes côtés.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu n'existes pas ! se révolta Harry que le discours de son double menait au bord de la nausée.

- Oh si, j'existe. Je suis ta vraie personnalité, tu n'es que le masque servi en pâture aux regards des autres. Une pâle imitation incapable de penser par elle-même. Ensemble, montrons au monde de quoi nous sommes capables.

- Tu as beau me ressembler, je ne me reconnais pas en toi !

- Pourtant, tu as malgré toi choisi de faire appel à moi pour ton bien. Pour la première fois de ta vie tu vas réaliser que toi seul compte. Oublie les autres, pense à toi maintenant. Tu peux me faire confiance, je t'ai aidé face à Voldemort. Tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en me faisant apparaître. Empare-toi de ce qui te revient, Harry ! Tu le mérites ! Plus que jamais ! Hurle une bonne fois pour toutes, je peux t'aider à te libérer et tu le sais !

Le regard de Harry perdit cette expression de révolte outrée qu'il arborait depuis le début de la conversation. Le jeune homme paraissait s'être rangé à l'avis de son double. Quelque chose s'était cassé en lui :

- Tu as raison… Je dois affronter mes démons. Tu vas m'aider à hurler ma rage, mon impuissance.

Une satisfaction évidente se lisait sur les traits du double ténébreux. Le rictus amusé avait repris place sur son visage et une sorte d'excitation malsaine passait à travers son regard.

- C'est bien, Harry. Libère-toi de ce fardeau. Laisse-moi t'aider à le porter. A deux nous sommes plus forts. Laisse aller ta rage.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à déverser toute sa douleur, sa colère et sa haine, le brouillard commença à se dissiper autour d'eux. L'assemblée fantomatique s'évaporait lentement sous une douce chaleur. Harry sentit flotter un parfum familier, un parfum qu'il aimait entre tous. Ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent brièvement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers son double qui semblait fortement contrarié :

- Non, pas ça, pas maintenant !

Harry se rapprocha et lui asséna un crochet magistral. Le double ténébreux déchira le voile brumeux dans sa chute. Plus Harry faisait preuve de volonté, plus ses forces semblaient lui revenir. A l'inverse, son négatif paraissait perdre de sa consistance, un peu comme le souvenir de Tom Jedusor.

- Tu as besoin de moi ! s'écria le double sur un ton qui tenait plus de la supplique que de l'affirmation.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi…

Le brouillard laissa la place à un paysage de lac illuminé par les premiers rayons de l'aube. Les voix des accusateurs s'étaient perdues dans le lointain et bientôt, Harry put entendre le vent lui souffler au creux de l'oreille les mots d'amour de Ginny à son chevet et les la douce tiédeur de l'amitié de Ron et Hermione qui attendaient anxieusement son réveil.

- …Ce sont eux dont j'ai besoin.

Le double ténébreux esquissa un sourire de vaincu. Il continuait à s'effacer du paysage, fit un signe d'adieu et tourna les talons en direction du lac. En quelques pas, il avait complètement disparu. Harry contempla le soleil se lever au-dessus du lac de Poudlard qui peuplait ses souvenirs. Cette aurore symbolisait pour lui le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie loin de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Une vie où il n'aurait plus à craindre de se faire tuer toutes les cinq minutes. Une vie et non plus une survie. Il savoura la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage.

L'instant d'après, il ouvrait les yeux sur un décor hospitalier. Ginny serrait désespérément sa main. Ron faisait les cent pas au pied de son lit et Hermione se rongeait les sangs en répertoriant mentalement tous les traitements possibles qu'elle connaissait.

- Vous en faites une tête ! se moqua Harry en émergeant de son coma.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Ron se pinça plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ginny, elle, serra son petit ami de toutes ses forces contre elle, comme si cette seule étreinte pouvait prévenir toute rechute.

- Imbécile ! rit-elle à travers ses larmes. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.

- Tout est fini, maintenant, la rassura Harry. Vraiment tout est fini.

Il avait bien insisté pour faire comprendre ce sentiment de nouveau départ qui venait de naître en lui.

- Je crois que le Survivant a vécu, commenta laconiquement Ron en partageant un regard de connivence avec son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, qui pour une fois n'avait pas compris avant tout le monde.

- Que la Gazette ou le Ministère vont affubler Harry d'un nouveau sobriquet ridicule.

Harry haussa les épaules dans une attitude fataliste qu'il assortit d'un sourire pour le jeune Weasley.

- Pas la peine de te moquer de Harry sur ce sujet, rétorqua Ginny qui n'avait pas lâché son petit ami. J'ai déjà entendu des rumeurs concernant un certain Ronald _Chessmaster_Weasley.

Harry pouffa de rire en même temps qu'Hermione qui connaissait pourtant ce sobriquet véhiculé par les jumeaux, plus admiratifs que moqueurs. Ron, lui, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et c'est au milieu de cette bonne humeur que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall et Remus Lupin entrèrent pour rendre visite au jeune Potter.

Harry leur interdit immédiatement de lui cacher quoi que ce soit concernant les pertes de l'Ordre du Phénix et du Ministère. Il voulait savoir quels Mangemorts connus manquaient à l'appel et ce qui était fait pour capturer les fugitifs.

Il fut attristé d'apprendre la mort de plusieurs de ses camarades. La disparition du dernier des Dumbledore le peina profondément tout en le renforçant dans sa conviction que le monde sorcier s'éveillait à une ère nouvelle où la jeune génération prendrait la relève.

Son coma avait duré trois jours et déjà Rufus Scrimgeour, qui avait participé personnellement à la bataille, réclamait l'organisation d'une rencontre publique assortie d'une conférence de presse. Les demandes d'interviews pleuvaient sur tous les membres présumés de l'Ordre du Phénix. On s'arrachait le pauvre Neville qui se débrouillait bien mieux à l'heure du combat que face à un journaliste déchaîné et son photographe le mitraillant sous tous les angles. Drago Malefoy bénéficiait lui aussi d'une certaine notoriété dont il comptait profiter pour rétablir l'assise de sa famille. La famille Weasley était de mieux en mieux considérée et il était de bon ton de se déclarer de leurs amis, ou mieux, de se trouver une parenté avec eux.

Harry aurait préféré couper à ce rituel déplaisant. Il n'avait aucune envie de donner des interviews sur un duel qui hanterait ses nuits pour de nombreuses années. Il refusait de tirer toute la couverture médiatique à lui, lorsque tant de ses camarades et de braves étaient tombés au champ d'honneur. Quant à la récupération politique de sa victoire, elle l'écoeurait purement et simplement.

- Il faudra pourtant que tu apparaisses en public, Harry, le raisonna Hermione. Ne serait-ce que pour dissiper certaines rumeurs qui affirment que tu es mort en combattant Voldemort. Ils sous-entendent même que tu ne l'aurais pas tué.

Harry dut se résigner. Ursula exigea qu'il reste en observation pendant un mois, au grand soulagement de Harry qui préférait se laisser dorloter par Ginny plutôt que d'affronter les hordes de journalistes et les sourires hypocrites du Ministre de la Magie et ses adjoints.

Il profita de ce répit pour préparer son apparition publique avec Percy. Le frère de Ron avait compris que la publicité déplaisait grandement au jeune homme et s'attacha à lui écrire un discours simple et conforme à ses idées. Il fallut le remanier plusieurs fois, Percy ayant du mal à comprendre qu'un discours simple devait nécessairement être court.

Les journalistes rivalisaient d'inventivité pour créer de nouveaux surnoms au grand dam de Harry : _le Défenseur, le Victorieux, le Pourfendeur _apparaissaient chaque jour dans les manchettes de la Gazette ou de nouveaux journaux créés après la victoire.

Le 1er mai, après avoir plusieurs fois repoussé l'échéance, Harry se rendit au Ministère de la Magie pour la conférence de presse. Une conférence qui allait marquer l'Histoire.


	62. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling et à nul autre. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écriture et d'être lu.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans l'écriture de cette histoire et à tous ceux qui la liront.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

Arriva le jour tant redouté par Harry. Molly Weasley ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle de toute la matinée, s'échinant à arranger ses cheveux, trouvant toujours une infime particule de poussière ou un poil de Pattenrond sur sa robe neuve. Harry avait du mal à dissimuler sa nervosité grandissante. Tous au 12, Square Grimmaurd savaient à quel point les apparitions publiques lui déplaisaient et chacun fit de son mieux pour apaiser son malaise. Le professeur McGonagall ne revint pas sur l'importance de sa présence aux côtés du Ministre de la Magie. Lupin l'encouragea par un sourire chaleureux, Ginny l'entourait de mille attentions pour lui faire oublier le difficile moment à passer.

Vers midi, Percy vint chercher Harry pour l'emmener au Ministère. Sur le chemin, le jeune fonctionnaire lui rappela les grands traits de son intervention. Harry fit mine de ne pas être agacé par l'insistance de Percy, mais intérieurement il bouillait contre les formules toutes faites qu'il lui avait fallu apprendre par coeur. Il avait bien sûr apporté ses propres idées quant au discours, mais la mise en forme apportée par Percy le rendait plutôt insipide. Il ne se reconnaissait pas là-dedans.

Percy le fit pénétrer dans les bureaux du Ministre. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs assistants et conseillers qui fixaient sans scrupules Harry. Arrivés devant la porte de Scrimgeour, Percy céda le pas à Harry.

- Nous y voilà, Harry. Bon courage. Je ne me fais pas de souci, tu t'en sortiras comme un chef.

Harry, dont la nervosité n'avait pas diminué, ne répondit que par un hochement de tête et un sourire crispé. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde. Rufus Scrimgeour se trouvait sur le seuil. La promptitude de sa réaction laissait penser qu'il était resté à attendre derrière sa porte avec une certaine inquiétude, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'impatience.

- Harry ! Mon jeune ami ! Entrez donc, s'empressa de l'inviter le Ministre.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau de Scrimgeour. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, sinon le ciel peut-être plus bleu à travers les fenêtres magiques. _Encore un signe du changement, la victoire est dans toutes les têtes_, pensa Harry.

- Les journalistes et les officiels ne devraient pas tarder à se rassembler dans la salle de conférence, l'informa l'ancien Auror. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire en attendant ? Une Bièraubeurre ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort ?

Harry se laissa tenter par un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avait bien besoin d'un remontant avant d'affronter les questions du public réuni pour l'entendre. Il y trempa les lèvres avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'avaler tout le contenu du verre cul sec.

- Nerveux, mon garçon ? Allons ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Les journalistes ne vont pas vous manger ! tenta de plaisanter le Ministre. Quand on a affronté tant de Mangemorts et défait Voldemort lui-même, ce ne sont pas quelques phrases en public et quelques questions qui peuvent vous abattre.

Mais Harry ne goûtait pas le sel de la plaisanterie. Il coupa court au verbiage du Ministre.

- Allons-y. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux je me sentirai.

Scrimgeour parut un peu désarçonné par l'aplomb du jeune Potter, mais se ressaisit rapidement:

- A la bonne heure. Vous verrez, à la longue, je suis sûr que vous y prendrez goût.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et invita Harry à sortir dans le couloir menant à la salle de conférence. Les quelques secondes de trajet qui séparaient les deux pièces suffirent à Scrimgeour pour asséner à un Harry silencieux, une logorrhée de conseils sur l'art oratoire et la façon de s'y prendre avec les journalistes. Harry n'écoutait pas. Les mots de Percy tournaient et viraient dans sa tête. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Il avait des notes mais ne voulait pas y avoir recours.  
Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la tribune, des tonnerres d'applaudissements s'abattirent sur eux.

Mais Harry savait bien que les applaudissements n'étaient que pour lui. Pour la presse, il était clair que le rôle du Ministère avait été minime, et cela malgré toute la propagande déjà mise en place pour persuader les citoyens sorciers du contraire. Toute cette intoxication du public donnait la nausée à Harry. Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises:

- Sorciers et Sorcières, merci d'être venus. M. Potter et moi-même avons une déclaration à faire. Il s'agit pour nous d'éclairer les circonstances de la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui, commença le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry réprima un rictus d'exaspération en entendant que Scrimgeour ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer le nom Voldemort.

- Comme nous l'avions annoncé tous deux avant la victoire, c'est grâce à la coopération de M. Potter et de sa milice, l'Ordre du Phénix, avec le Ministère, que l'armée sombre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses alliés ont pu être défaits. Je laisse à M. Potter le crédit de la mort du plus infâme des mages noirs.

Harry aperçut Hermione se pencher vers Ron et Ginny au dernier rang du public. Il se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle leur disait. Le temps passé avec Percy à décrypter les discours politiques lui avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Elle devait être en train de leur expliquer la subtile différence qu'il y a entre la coopération et l'alliance. En l'occurrence, le Ministre sous-entendait que l'Ordre s'était presque rangé sous les ordres du Ministère. Mais cela passait inaperçu du moment qu'on appuyait sur le fait que c'était Harry qui avait tué Voldemort.

- Dans ce combat pour notre liberté, beaucoup sont tombés au champ d'honneur. Souvenons-nous toujours de leur sacrifice pour un monde sorcier meilleur. Le Ministère honorera leur mémoire en érigeant un monument à leur gloire, continua Scrimgeour.

Harry réprima un soulèvement de sourcil étonné devant cette décision honorable. Scrimgeour, malgré son passé d'Auror, restait un politique, il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête en faisant ce geste. Mais lequel ?...

Puis le Ministre enchaîna sur un récit très édulcoré de la bataille. Il ne citait pas les noms de la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, accablait les créatures magiques entraînées dans le combat et les plus célèbres des Mangemorts, dont certains n'avaient même pas participé au combat pour avoir été tués bien avant. La propagande continuait et faisait monter en Harry un sentiment de colère difficilement contrôlable. Il croisait de temps à autres le regard de Percy, au premier rang, l'invitant au calme.

Finalement, Scrimgeour parvint au chapitre de la mort de Voldemort:

- Mais je pense que M. Potter sera plus à même de raconter comment il a battu Voldemort.

Harry bouillait de rage. Le Ministre venait de le piéger. Il n'avait jamais été question de cela. Le visage de Percy reflétait la déception vis-à-vis de son patron et en même temps l'inquiétude face à la réaction de Harry qui montait à la tribune.

- Je n'aime pas ça, marmonna Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Moi non plus. Tu as vu son regard, chuchota la jeune fille. Il est froid comme de la glace.

- Ça va barder, sourit narquoisement Ginny.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre... dit Harry en s'installant au pupitre.

Le jeune homme laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre sur un ton glacial :

- ... Merci de m'obliger à revivre des moments pénibles devant tant de gens réunis. Merci également de continuer à instiller la peur d'un simple nom, du nom d'un sorcier mort dont on n'a plus rien à craindre pourtant. Vous ne voulez pas le prononcer ? Alors je vais le faire pour vous: VOLDEMORT!!!

L'assistance sursauta en entendant le nom tant redouté, sauf Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Voldemort ou devrais-je dire Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas? Vous faut-il aussi des détails morbides et excitants sur la façon dont il a passé l'arme à gauche pour pouvoir écrire quelques articles à sensation ?

Quelques réprobations indignées parcoururent la salle de conférence.

- Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Lorsque le Ministre m'a invité à parler en public, il m'a demandé de vous rassurer, pas de l'accabler avec des détails sordides. Je suis venu vous parler d'avenir, pas du passé. Aujourd'hui le monde sorcier est entré dans une nouvelle ère. Nous n'avons plus à avoir peur en sortant de chez nous, les parents peuvent à nouveau laisser sortir leurs enfants. C'est une ère de renouveau et d'ouverture.

Les journalistes ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés à l'écoute du discours du jeune Potter.

- Contrairement au discours de M. le Ministre, ce ne sont pas les sorciers britanniques qui ont gagné cette bataille, c'est tout le monde sorcier et même le monde Moldu. Oui les Moldus. Nous avons allié nos forces : Ministère de la Magie, Ordre du Phénix, sorciers étrangers, et le premier ministre moldu pour vaincre un homme qui incarnait ce qui gangrène notre monde sorcier: l'intolérance, le sentiment de supériorité... Je pourrais en citer des dizaines encore. Il est temps de changer tout ça, de changer les mentalités et les systèmes pour faire barrage à de nouveaux Voldemort.

Harry appuyait chacun de ses mots. Percy n'en reconnaissait aucun, et pour cause, ce n'était pas le discours qu'il avait écrit. Mais il devait bien admettre que le talent oratoire du garçon le fascinait. La colère l'avait libéré de sa nervosité.

- Voulez-vous dire que Rufus Scrimgeour est incompétent ? demanda un journaliste du Chicaneur.

Le Ministre le foudroya du regard, mais le journaliste tint bon. Harry se laissa un instant de silence avant de répondre:

- Non, M. Scrimgeour a fait ce qu'il pouvait avec ce qui était à sa disposition dans un système dépassé.

Hermione n'avait cessé de lui répéter cela lorsqu'il s'était mis à douter lui-même de la compétence de l'ancien Auror.

- Alors quel système préconisez-vous ? l'interrogea un autre rédacteur, venu pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Je ne suis pas compétent en la matière. Mais je constate que le nôtre est loin de fonctionner correctement. Il ne laisse la place qu'à des sorciers jugés sages à cause de leur grand âge. Je ne nie pas que certains le soient, mais d'autres en revanche sont restés avec les principes de l'époque dans laquelle ils ont grandi.

Hermione souriait intérieurement. Harry avait pioché dans tout ce qu'il avait entendu pendant certaines discussions de l'Ordre. Un peu de Tonks pour les questions d'âge - même si elle ne l'exprimait pas de façon aussi châtiée, un peu de ses idées quant à Scrimgeour...

Bientôt viendraient les idées de Remus sur le sujet des loups-garous et des créatures humanoïdes, peut-être même les siennes encore, sur la condition des elfes.

- Le monde sorcier est devenu un monde de castes où tout ce qui n'est pas humain et doté de pouvoirs magiques est rejeté au bas de l'échelle. Parmi ces parias, certains se sont révoltés et ont écouté le seul qui leur a prêté l'oreille : Voldemort. Pas dans leur intérêt, mais dans le sien. Il est temps à présent de briser tous ces tabous et de leur tendre la main.

Le public parut choqué par les propositions de Harry. Certains le regardaient comme un fou bon à interner à Sainte Mangouste. Scrimgeour transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il voyait sa carrière politique torpillée en quelques phrases. Il avait pensé se servir de Potter comme mascotte pour le Ministère, mais il n'était pas encore trop tard, en s'appuyant sur les bons journalistes, il pourrait sauver sa peau :

- Manifestement, M. Potter souffre encore de traumatismes dus à sa confrontation avec Vol-de-mort, constata-t-il en annonant le nom du mage noir avec difficulté. Il serait préférable de le laisser se faire ausculter par des Médicomages au plus tôt.

- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, Scrimgeour ! tempêta Harry.

- Vous voyez, il me prend pour un ennemi maintenant. Pauvre garçon, feint de s'apitoyer le Ministre. Nous savons tous que les épreuves qu'il a traversées au cours de sa jeune vie ont pu laisser des blessures profondes dans son esprit.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous qualifié pour faire un diagnostic ?!! s'écria le jeune Potter. Vous voulez simplement sauver votre poste de Ministre. Vous êtes pathétique !

- Il est vrai que Harry Potter a souvent montré des troubles de la personnalité. Mes articles l'ont montré il y a quelques années, clama Rita Skeeter en regardant Hermione d'un air de défi. Il est même parvenu à embrigader certains autres mythomanes dans son délire paranoïaque.

- Espèce de sale petite cafarde ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ginny fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à lancer un Chauve Furie sur la journaliste lorsque Harry intervint:

- Ça suffit. Manifestement, je ne parviendrai pas à vous convaincre que je ne suis pas un jeune homme déstabilisé par les horreurs de son passé. Soit. Je délire totalement en faisant de grands discours. Soit.

- Qui nous dit qu'avec un cerveau aussi dérangé vous n'allez pas en plus devenir un mage noir ? Qui nous dit d'ailleurs que vous n'en êtes pas déjà un ? l'agressa un autre journaliste.

Ron ulcéré allait abattre son poing sur la figure de ce sinistre crétin, mais une fois de plus Harry intervint.

- C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? s'exclama-t-il, profondément blessé. Si le monde sorcier pense ça de moi alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il ne laissa à personne le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. L'instant d'après Fumseck se tenait sur son épaule. Et tous deux disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Il fallut du temps à l'Ordre pour retrouver Harry. Ginny découvrit sa cachette. Il était à Poudlard. L'école, vidée de ses occupants n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, un château sombre et silencieux. Elle trouva Harry assis sur son lit dans les quartiers de Gryffondor, conversant avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme tentait de le décharger de sa colère et de sa déception, mais rien n'y faisait.

Sentant l'orage venir, Nick disparut à travers le plancher du dortoir. Ginny avança d'un pas ferme et décidé vers son petit ami et lui asséna une claque retentissante.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux jours ! s'écria-t-elle.

Puis elle l'embrassa passionnément avant d'ajouter:

- Et ça c'est parce que tu as été superbe au Ministère, quoi qu'en disent les autres.

Harry était déboussolé par ce qui venait de se passer en moins de dix secondes. Il se laissa emporter par le baiser de Ginny et oublia pour un moment la déception qui le rongeait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ginny après une heure de retrouvailles passionnées.

- Toi tu vas reprendre tes études à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione aussi, j'ai entendu Hermione en parler.

- Mais toi ? demanda Ginny avec un brin d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Moi, je quitte le monde sorcier. Ils ont bien assez de cinglés pour se passer de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!! Tu dis n'importe quoi !!! se révolta Ginny.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'ai lu la Gazette et d'autres journaux cette semaine. Je me suis caché mais pas complètement isolé non plus. Je suis déclaré officiellement fêlé et ce sans avoir passé un seul examen. Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse.

- Eh bien moi, je refuse ! Le monde sorcier, c'est ton monde, Harry. Le monde que tu as sauvé !

- Regarde comme ça m'a réussi. Tout ça me dégoûte, je ne veux plus entendre parler de sorciers ou de sorcières, à part mes amis qui ne me savent pas fou. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai sauvé personne... Personne à part moi.

- La première claque n'était pas suffisante ? Tu en veux une autre peut-être ? fulminait Ginny. Tu ne m'as pas sauvée moi peut-être ? Et si tu n'avais pas tué Voldemort, tu sais combien d'autres gens seraient morts ?

- Peu importe ce que tu diras. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dans le monde sorcier. J'en ai assez de toujours me battre. Je veux vivre, seulement vivre Ginny. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux de Ginny. La jeune fille sentit toute la peine qui pesait sur son coeur. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

- Si c'est comme ça que tu veux vivre, alors je vivrai comme ça aussi... avec toi.

Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour convaincre les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix du bien fondé de sa décision. Tous se succédèrent dans la petite maison que Harry avait achetée dans les Highlands pour rester proche du seul lieu magique qui lui tenait à coeur et de Ginny quand elle serait de retour à Poudlard. Un mois avait passé depuis l'altercation entre Harry et Scrimgeour et les titres des journaux étaient passés des accusations de folie douce aux interrogations sur sa disparition. Certains rédacteurs se demandaient quels plans machiavéliques il était en train de préparer pour renverser le bon Ministre de la Magie, quand d'autres préféraient saluer la sage décision du Survivant de se retirer du monde magique, pour éviter de gêner Scrimgeour et ses merveilleuses réformes.

Le 2 septembre, la lande écossaise brunissait en des tons variés et mélancoliques. Les monts d'écosse au loin barraient l'horizon pour former ce paysage sauvage et presque vierge. Une seule petite maison perchée sur la côte rocheuse d'un loch s'y distinguait. La cheminée fumait paresseusement sous une bise naissante. Remus était le seul à n'avoir rien tenté pour convaincre Harry de revenir sur son choix. Aussi, le jeune Potter fut étonné de le voir sur le seuil de sa porte le lendemain de la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Remus ?

- Bonjour Harry, le salua le loup-garou en souriant. Jolie maison. Et je vois que tu n'as pas totalement renoncé à la magie.

Il désigna du menton l'Eclair de Feu rangé dans l'entrée.

- Un petit vol de temps en temps pour me détendre, admit Harry.

- Je crois que cela va bien au-delà du simple balai, Harry. Ta maison est magique, je peux le sentir.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules:

- Il faut croire que je ne sais rien faire sans, maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Harry invita son ami à prendre un siège dans le petit salon.

- Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci, ma visite sera courte, déclina Lupin.

- J'en déduis que tu n'es pas venu me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision.

- Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, tant que je peux te rendre visite de temps à autres. Maintenant que j'habite près d'ici, j'aimerais en profiter pour venir te voir.

- Tu es redevenu professeur à Poudlard ? s'exclama Harry. Mais c'est formidable !!!

- Minerva m'a rappelé, malgré les protestations de certains parents d'élèves.

- Je serai ravi de t'accueillir à chacune de tes visites, Remus. Je suis très heureux pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'en dit Tonks ?

- Elle est un peu déçue qu'on ne puisse pas se voir aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait... Déjà qu'avec ses gardes à répétitions ce n'est pas facile...

Remus parut se laisser porter par cette idée pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de moi, enfin pas que pour ça du moins.

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je veux parler de ton avenir. Tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie cloîtré dans ta maison, quand même.

- J'ai renoncé à l'idée de devenir Auror, Remus. Je ne travaillerai pas pour le Ministère.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Je te demande ce que tu veux faire.

- Rien, répondit laconiquement le jeune Potter.

- Tu es un Potter, tu ne peux pas rester trop longtemps inactif sinon tu deviendrais fou.

- Tu parles comme Sirius, sourit Harry.

- Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans les conseils de Sirius, tu sais. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord, mais c'est parce que nous avions une vision différente des choses.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas. Je me suis déjà retourné la tête sur la question.

- Maintenant que tu n'as plus Voldemort en travers de ton chemin tu peux y penser sereinement, Harry. Il ne conditionne plus tes choix.

- Je sais, je sais... soupira le jeune homme.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis certain.

- Moi pas...

- Harry tu es l'héritier de l'esprit de Gryffondor. Tu ne pourras pas rester caché toute ta vie. Tu as été choisi pour une bonne raison.

- Pour tuer Voldemort, ça me paraît évident, rétorqua Harry.

- Non. Pour répandre un esprit de justice et le insuffler le courage aux gens. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé la voie qui t'y mènera, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots, Remus se leva et enfila son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Content de t'avoir revu, Harry. A bientôt, le salua le loup-garou en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

La porte se referma sur Lupin et un crac sonore retentit dans le silence de la lande, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées tournées vers un avenir incertain. Un avenir qu'il se devait de construire pour Ginny et lui, sans redouter de mages noirs, sans détracteurs aigris ou jaloux, sans craindre le réveil de sa cicatrice.

FIN ????

* * *

_ Ici se termine une aventure qui a duré un an et demi. Avant de poster cette fic sur ffnet, je l'ai publiée sur un autre forum qui a suivi son évolution semaine par semaine. Vous venez de découvrir un épilogue écrit et publié à peine un mois avant la sortie anglaise du véritable tome 7 et je dois dire que je me suis parfois amusé à comparer les deux tomes, le mien et celui de J.K.Rowling. _

_Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir vibré avec ma version des personnages, de les avoir accompagner dans la bataille, la joie comme la tristesse, les épreuves commes les moments de célébrations._

_Quant à ceux qui se demandent si je pense faire une suite à cette fic ou en écrire d'autres, je répondrais ceci, rien n'est écrit, mais tout est à écrire._

_Amicalement_

_Metos _


End file.
